


Danganronpa: Behind Bars

by Deictix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (During Daily Life), (During Trials Only), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, M/M, Murder Mystery, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Prose Format, Puzzles, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 280,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deictix/pseuds/Deictix
Summary: A killing game begins again, this time in a prison-like building. Controlled by the new mascot of the killing game, the monochrome snake Monohebi, 16 Ultimate Students struggle to survive in a despairful, high-stakes killing game.P.S. Quick shoutout to KittMonroe and Magorgle for inspiring the script/screenplay format that will be shown off in the class trials. Go read their stories!P. P. S. The reason daily life is in a prose format and the trials are in a script format is because I originally attempted to write the whole thing in prose, but found it didn’t work with how I wanted the trials to be. So, I resorted to this sudden shift, which is strange at first but I think tells this story in the best way possible. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue: A Life Sentence and a Death Sentence Part 1

        A throbbing headache. That’s all I know. That’s all I can feel as I find myself slowly crossing the line between unconsciousness and consciousness. Slowly, very slowly, the pain subsides, and I become more aware of other things. _Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?_

The Where and Why aren’t exactly easy to answer at the moment, but the Who part is easy enough. I’m Wakana Kawashima, accepted into a place called New Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Waitress. New Hope’s Peak is pretty cool: 16 high school age kids from all across the country are selected to be a part of a prestigious class of “Ultimates”...individuals with great abilities for their specific field.

I really don’t deserve the title...even though I’m always polite on the outside, I can be pretty sarcastic inside...something not really expected of a waitress. But I guess the New Hope’s Peak recruiters wouldn’t really know what’s going on in my head. Besides, there’s no way I could have turned down such a quality education...or, rather, no way Mom or Dad would have let me.

I think about that as I feel around the dark dusty space I realize I’m in. _Do I really deserve to be called the Ultimate Waitress? All I do is serve people at a local diner...and yet from what I’ve heard, some of the others in my class have done so many crazy, cool things. How can I possibly compare to that?_

The headache is almost gone now. I slide my hand across the wall, feeling dust stick to it as I searching for an exit to this space. Suddenly, my hand pushes too hard and the surface I’m slumped against disappears. Although the fall is short, it’s enough to make my headache come surging back. _Goddammit...I need to be more careful._

       After my head clears a bit, I look behind me and see a locker. _So, this is what I was in._ It’s nothing special, just a plain, gray locker. But it’s the only locker in a room that is...something wholly unfamiliar to me. The walls are a drab greenish-gray color and the windows on one wall are covered with iron plates, making a flickering fluorescent bulb the only source of light. _Where am I ? Even though I woke up in locker, this doesn’t look like a school at all..._

There is no furniture but the locker, and the only other notable features are a monitor above a door and a camera in the corner of the ceiling. _Am I being watched right now?_  The answer is probably yes, but I like to look on the positive side of things. Sometimes. Even still, I don’t like the idea that right now, someone could be observing my every move, so I make my way to the door, my head aching in protest. Ignoring the pain, I open the door and walk right into—

“Whoa, watch where you’re going there!”

I nearly fall over, but the boy who I walked into grabs my hand and stabilizes me. “Sorry about that,” I say almost immediately with a apologetic smile, my waitress’s politeness instincts kicking in. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“That’s perfectly okay. It’s for the better, really, because I may not have found you if you hadn’t run into me right here.”

“You were looking for me?” I ask, trying to keep fear out of my mind. I don’t certainly think this boy looks like he wants to harm me...he just seems too relaxed in his casual indigo jeans and a purple t-shirt, and thick, round glasses...but still, I know looks can be deceiving. Some of the nicest-looking customers I’ve ever had have been the rudest.

The boy gives a small laugh. “I can tell you think something’s suspicious about that, but I promise you, that’s not the case. You’re just the last one to wake up and I wanted to find where you were.”

I arch my eyebrow. “Last one to wake up? What does that mean? Are there other people here?”

“Yeah, and we were all told there are sixteen of us in total, so we went looking for the last one of us, and I guess I was the one lucky enough to find you.”

I chuckle a little. “Thanks for finding me, uh...?”

The boy looks confused for a moment, then understands. “Oh, you want to know my name. Hehe...I guess I should have started with that. I’m Michio Aozora, and I’m the Ultimate Astrophysicist.”

“Astrophysicist,” I say slowly, “that sounds really impressive, but I have no idea what it means.” I laugh nervously.

Aozora doesn’t seem too bothered. “Hehe, that’s okay. Basically, an astrophysicist is an astronomer who applies physics and chemistry to objects in space. It’s a broad field, but that’s pretty much the gist of it.”

“I don’t know too much about it...but I do remember hearing it’s really hard to do. Is that right?”

Aozora shrugs. “Most people would say so, but for me it’s less work...and, as nerdy as this sounds, more fun. There’s something about studying the most fascinating parts of our universe...dark matter, whether time travel can be done, black holes, how the universe might end, all that crazy stuff and more...” Aozora chuckles. “I’m rambling, but I just find all this stuff so cool, y’know?”

       I smile at him. From looking at his face when he was describing astrophysics...I could tell it was truly his passion. _I guess that’s why he’s the Ultimate Astrophysicist_

      “I know what you mean,” I say understandingly. “Having a passion for doing what you do...I guess that’s what makes you motivated to become an Ultimate.” 

Aozora nods. “Yeah, I suppose.” He shifts on his feet. “Speaking of that, what is your Ultimate talent? I think I have a talent in mind, but I’m not too certain...”

“You’re probably thinking correctly,” I tell him reassuringly. “I’m Wakana Kawashima, and I’m the Ultimate Waitress.”

As I say that I look down to examine my clothes, which I haven’t done yet so far. With my hair up in a tight bun and wearing black non-slip shoes, a comfy, colorful shirt decorated with the logo of the restaurant I work at on the back, matching pants, and a black apron that holds straws, my work name tag, pens, and a few yen in its pockets, I feel like I walked right out of my restaurant into...wherever we are.

“I was right,” Aozora says with a hint of pride. “Though I suppose it should have been rather obvious with you still being in your work uniform and all, hehe.”

“Even if it was obvious, I’m glad you asked,” I say reassuringly. “It’s better to not assume anything if you can avoid it.”

Aozora nods in agreeement. “That’s true, very true.” There’s a bit of an awkward pause, and I decide to break it.

“Aozora-kun, do you know where we are?” I ask him. “I woke up in a locker, but I don’t think it’s a school.”

“You’re right, it isn’t,” he replies, smile faltering a bit. “From the looks of it, I’m pretty sure it’s a...it’s a prison.”

_What? I don’t now what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that..._

“A prison?” I repeat, observing the area around me. “I guess that makes sense. But...how do you know it’s a prison?”

Aozora chuckles. “The hallway that appears to contain the dorm rooms has a sign that says it’s a cell block, so that made it rather clear.”

“Oh,” I say, feeling embarrassed. “I guess that would make it pretty obvious.” I pause to think for a moment, and then the strangeness of the situation hits me all at once. “But why would we be in a prison? It doesn’t make sense why New Hope’s Peak would bring us here...besides, I don’t remember breaking the law...”

“Nor do I or any of the others here,” Aozora says in an attempt to be reassuring, but it makes me more confused. I guess there’s nothing I can do about it, though, so I should probably try to focus on other things.  _I guess there’s nothing I can do about it, though, so I should probably try to focus on other things._

“The others...you said there were sixteen in total,” I say slowly, trying to distract myself from the oddness of this situation. “So where are the other fourteen?”

“We all split up to find you, the last person...so I’m not too sure,” Aozora says. “But I’m certain we’ll be able to find them.”

I nod at him. “Okay, let’s get going then.”

Aozora leads me down the hallway we’ve been standing in, but as I follow I wonder what the fourteen other people here will be like. _Are they messed up people? There has to be a reason why all of us are in a prison...maybe this is some sort of weird initiation ceremony? I knew New Hope’s Peak was no normal school, but this isn’t what I expected._

Aozora and I turn a corner, and right around it is a girl with long green hair, a denim jacket, and black jeans.

“Hi!!” she says very loudly, almost shouting. “There you are!”

Aozora smiles at her enthusiasm. “Hello. Are you referring to myself or Kawashima-san?”

“Well, I meant to talk to her, but I, um, didn’t mean to leave you out...” She brings her arms closer to herself and looks down shamefully, and then glances up nervously. “Sorry, I’m not the best at socializing with, um, people...I just wanted to make sure...Kanajima-san?” She pauses, looking at me for confirmation.

“Kawashima,” I correct. “I’m Wakana Kawashima, Ultimate Waitress.”

“Oh...sorry for getting your, um, name wrong,” the green-haired girl says apologetically. She avoids eye contact with me as she continues. “I just wanted to make sure, um...Kawashima-san felt welcome.”

“No worries,” Aozora replies with a friendly smile. “I wasn’t offended in the least.”

The girl brightens up slightly, but I can still tell she has some doubts. “Well, if you say so...” Her eyes light up out of nowhere and she hits her hand against her head. “Ugh, how could I have, um, forgotten the simplest thing about meeting someone new! I need to, um, introduce myself!”

She stands up straight and struggles to look me straight in the eye. “I’m Yuzuki Eguchi, and I’m the Ultimate Game Developer!”

_Ultimate Game Developer...yeah, I can see that. Her Tetris t-shit beneath her jacket, her little game controller hairpins...I should have noticed._

“It’s nice to meet you, Eguchi-san,” I tell her with a smile.

Eguchi breaks her eye contact and slumps back, relieved that she no longer has to initiate social contact. “Likewise,” she replies to me. “And...Aisaka-kun?”

“Aozora. Michio Aozora,” he corrects, but he doesn’t seem too irritated. “Didn’t I tell you my name just ten minutes ago?”

Eguchi pushes her glasses up her nose and looks down shamefully. “Sorry, I’m not amazing with, um, names...and well, people. Neither thing is really my forte...but I swear, I’m way, um, better at making games!”

I want to say “I hope so,” but decide that would be too rude, so I simply smile at her. “What kind of games do you make, Eguchi-san?”

“What kind of games do I, um, make?” she repeats, “more like what kind of game don’t I make! I’ve made around 17 games in the past six years, all by myself. Five JRPG’s, three horror games, four visual novels, one dating sim, three puzzle games, and one fighting game. And the latest 9 games are all triple A level quality!” She pauses, out of breath but with excitement shining in her eyes.

“Wow...” I say, not knowing if I should be impressed for her ability or concerned for her health. “That’s a lot of games to make in such a short time span with such quality.”

“It is indeed,” Aozora agrees. “But I suppose we shouldn’t expect anything less from the Ultimate Game Developer.”

Eguchi both swells up in pride and blushes at his remark. “Thank you,” she says gratefully, staring at her feet sheepishly. “It’s just my, um, passion, so I really don’t, um, deserve the praise...but thanks all the same.”

“You’re welcome,” Aozora says.

There’s a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, so I decide to speak up. “Eguchi-san,” I begin.

“Yes?” she responds, barely making eye contact.

“Do you know why we’re here?” I ask her. “Or even what this prison is?”

“Um...well, no I don’t, unfortunately.” She pushes her glasses up her nose nervously. “But I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about. New Hope’s Peak had to have brought us here for a reason, right?”

“Yeah,” I say, but I’m not so sure. I don’t think Eguchi is either.

“Thanks for your time, Eguchi-san,” Aozora says from behind me. “I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation with Kawashima-san, but she has to meet the others.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Eguchi says with a small smile, but still barely making eye contact. “It was nice meeting you, um, Kawashima-san.”

“You too,” I say to her.

Aozora and I leave her behind and encounter another figure after a short walk down the hallway: a short, quiet boy dressed in loose, comfortable clothes and a heavy-looking backpack.

“Hi.” I greet him with the same waitress’s smile I used on Eguchi. “How are you?”

“I’m...I-I’m okay...” he says in a voice barely above a whisper. “How are y-you?”

“I’m well,” I respond automatically. There’s a bit of an awkward pause, and the boy looks away from me and grabs a book from his backpack and starts reading it right in front of us. _Did he forget that we were talking...?_

Aozora clears his throat in the most polite way possible. “Oyamada-kun,” he says softly, “I found the last student. Don’t you want to introduce yourself to her?”

The boy, whose name must be Oyamada, reluctantly closes his book and looks up at me. “I don’t really w-want to, but I g-guess I should. I’m Osamu O-Oyamada, the Ultimate L-Librarian.”

“That’s unsurprising,” I say, a bit too bluntly. I force the smile from before back onto my face. “It’s pretty clear you like books a lot.”

“What’s not to l-like about them?” He asks, his eyes filling with more eagerness than before. “B-Books are such g-good companions...and you can l-learn so much f-from them!”

 _You can... it they can also be boring. Not all books, but some are just bad...especially the ones we’re forced to read for school._  “I’m guessing you prefer books over talking to people,” I say.

“Yes, m-most definitely,” Oyamada resounds without hesitation. “People c-can be so unreliable...but a book is always there if I n-need it. I n-never have to worry about a book telling s-secrets, or lying b-behind my back, or b-betraying me...”

     ... _Well, that got serious fast. “_ Ah...I see what you mean.”

Oyamada continues, almost as if he’s unaware Aozora and I are right next to him.“I mean...people can be n-nice to talk to t-too,” he says to no one in particular, “But there has to b-be worth in talking t-to them. There has to be a b-bond, a friendship...otherwise it’s m-meaningless, right?”

“I suppose,” I answer, meaning to say something else, but Oyamada’s longing glances at his book suggest that he probably would like this conversation to wrap up soon. _I might as well end this here. I probably won’t get much more out of this conversation._

“Goodbye, Oyamada-kun,” I say. “It was nice meeting you.”

“G-Goodbye,” he says quickly, immediately delving back into his book.

I look at Aozora and shrug as we continue down the hallway until we see a door to a room slightly ajar.

“Should we go in?” I ask Aozora.

“I think I hear conversation, so yes.”

I nod and open the door and step inside. The room seems to bea classroom of some sort, but it’s the people in the room that interest me most. There are three: a fashionably dressed girl scanning the room carefully, a boy dressed in ripped leather tapping his fingers rhythmically against a desk, and a short girl carefully reading a book. All of them look over as soon as they here the door open.

“Ah, it seems Aozora-kun has found the last student,” says the fashionably dressed girl.

“S’bout fuckin’ time,” the boy in leather remarks with a relieved sigh. “I was thinkin’ we’d never find ya.”

“Please, Komatsu-kun, don’t be so ridiculous,” the fashionably dressed girl chastises, “I’m sure that with hard work and perseverance we would have found her eventually.”

“I guess,” he says with little interest. “But that shit doesn’t really matter now, does it, Niizuma-san? At least we found her.”

The fashionably dressed girl, who is probably Niizuma, only purses her lips. “I suppose.”

“What’s your name?” asks the other girl as she closed her book and looks me straight in the eye. Even though she’s way shorter than me and dressed in innocent-looking light pink and blue, I’m a little intimidated by her stare.

“I-I’m Wakana Kawashima,” I answer, feeling a bit apprehensive under her stern gaze. “I’m the Ultimate Waitress.”

The short girl does nothing for a few moments, and then nods. “I’m Otoha Domoto. Ultimate Toy Maker.”

  _Otoha_ _Domoto...I think I remember hearing about her from of my customers before...she makes all kinds of toys by hand, and always at superbly high quality...it’s a dream come true for kids to get her toys as gifts._

“Domoto...aren’t you the one they call the real-life Santa?” I ask her, but immediately regret it by the look that comes across her face.

“Yes,” she says with distaste, “But that conjures up a non-professional, mystical image that I do not wish to promote. I strongly dislike that nickname, so please never use it again, Kawashima-san.”

“Y-Yes, Domoto-san,” I stutter nervously.  _Damn, she sure is scary for someone so short and unassuming...she definitely doesn’t have the personality I would normally expect a toy maker to have._

“I don’t really get why ya hate the nickname, Domoto-san,” the boy in leather says with little fear. “My lil’ bro calls ya that, and I for one think it’s a pretty fuckin’ cool nickname.”

“I don’t really care what you think about the matter,” Domoto responds bluntly.

He waves his hand dismissively. “Whatever.” He turns to face me. “Sorry ‘bout that lil’ distraction; I shoulda introduced myself earlier. Name’s Yutaka Komatsu, the Ultimate Composer. Ya might not have hearda me before, but ya‘ve definitely heard my music.”

Fortunately for Komatsu, I have heard of both him and his music, thanks to my pianist mom being an avid fan.  _He’s a renowned composer in the realms of songwriting, film score, jazz composition, but he’s mostly famous for a unique composition style where he blends Japanese musical traditions with Western-style classical music._

“Don’t worry, I’m familiar with both your name and your works,” I tell him. “But...” I contemplate what I’m about to say, hoping it won’t sound too rude, “But, I have to say, I expected you to be more...”

“Formal?” he offers. I nod. “Yeah, people usually think that. But it don’t matter, I am who I am. I ain’t gonna change just ‘cause people expect someone who makes music like mine to be all prim and proper.”

“That’s a very admirable trait,” Aozora says from beside me. “It’s not always easy to defy social expectations like that.”

“No, it isn’t,” Domoto agrees pensively. “But it’s necessary in order to be the most honest person possible.” She says that last bit strong conviction.  _I guess she views honesty to be really important._

“Indeed,” the fashionably dressed girl, Niizuma, says disinterestedly. “Moving away from that, I am Tomiko Niizuma, who they call the Ultimate Statistician.”

“Statistician?” I repeat, examining her perfectly assembled outfit and flawless makeup. “I thought you would have been the Ultimate Fashion Designer or Ultimate Makeup Artist or something like that.”

“I’m not recognized for those talents, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t have an eye for fashion nor skill for makeup,” Niizuma confesses as she examines her perfectly painted and trimmed nails. “No, I’m a statistician first and foremost, but fashion and makeup are my two favorite hobbies that come as a result of hard work and dedication to them.”

“That’s all very interesting,” I say to her, and for once I mean it. “I would’ve never guessed your talent from looks alone.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Domoto says ominously. Before I have time to react, the door opens, and in come three new people: a girl in a colorful poncho and wearing a myriad of bracelets, a behemoth of a boy in a black tailored suit and sunglasses, and a boy in a dirty green military uniform with a tattered black beret with a red star in it.

“Ah!” the boy in the dirty military uniform shouts, pointing at me exaggeratedly. “There she is! The last student!”

“It definitely looks like that’s the case,” the buff boy in the suit says in a voice as deep as the ocean. Even though he’s wearing dark sunglasses despite us being indoors, I can tell he’s examining me carefully. It makes me a bit uncomfortable...

“She doesn’t look too dangerous,” he concludes after a short while.

“How can you be certain about that?!” the boy in the dirty military uniform shouts. I wince at how loudly he speaks.

“He can’t,” Domoto replies. She smirks a little. “It’s funny that you bring that up, Yamaguchi-kun. I was just telling everyone here about how looks can be deceiving.”

“Come on now, Domoto-san,” the girl in the poncho says as she brushes her dyed blue hair out of her face. “There’s no need to be such a pessimist. Besides, we can’t find out if this new girl is dangerous or not until we get to know her.”

She walks up to me confidently and hugs me tightly. I gasp at the sudden contact, but luckily it doesn’t last too long.

“Hi!” the girl says to me cheerfully.

“H-Hi,” I say back, still a little shaken from her sudden and forceful contact.

“Was my hug a bit too much?” she asks me, although she doesn’t seem to concerned about an answer. “Sorry, I guess I just can’t help it. Communication and interaction with others is my specialty. I am Sakiko Motoki, the Ultimate Linguist, after all.”

“Linguist...” I repeat slowly. I know I’ve heard the word before, I just don’t know what it is. “What is that again?”

“Someone who speaks a ton of languages,” Komatsu begins, but Motoki shakes her head.

“Close, but not quite right. I study languages themselves,” she corrects. “Their development, spread, evolution, the sounds spoken, the culture around the language...so, although I do speak many, that’s not exactly what my talent is. If it were, I’d be a polyglot.”

Ah, so that’s what a linguist does...I feel stupid for not knowing that. _I guess that’s what skipping school to go to my restaurant gets me..._

“I’m going to stop your lecture right there, Motoki-san,” Domoto says sternly. She turns to me. “Kawashima-san, you have yet to introduce yourself to these three.”

“Oh, yeah,” I say a bit apprehensively. _Domoto-san scares me, so I better go ahead and do it..._

I take a deep breath, put on the smile I use to greet customers, and say, “I’m Wakana Kawashima, the Ultimate Waitress.”

“I thought it’d be something like that,” the large boy with sunglasses says. “Before you ask, I’m Eisuke Terajima, the Ultimate Bodyguard. If you ever need protecting, I’m the one to call.”

  _Eisuke Terajima...that’s definitely a name I’ve heard before. He’s a renowned and well-respected bodyguard who protects the most important politicians and the most famous celebrities...I feel safer already in his presence._

“Nice to meet you,” I tell him.

“Likewise,” he answers. “And as a heads up, I want to let you know I’m not the best with names. So don’t be offended if it takes a little while, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” I reassure him. “Customers forget my name all the time at my restaurant, so I’m pretty used to it.”

The boy in the dirty military uniform coughs loudly into his hand to interrupt and draw my attention to him. Before I can ask what he wants, he shouts, “I did not hear all of what you told the bodyguard! I know your name, but what is your talent again?!”

_Damn, he’s so loud...he should really learn what an inside voice is._

“I’m the Ultimate Waitress,” I tell him, but before I can say anything more, he prostrates himself on the ground in front of me.

“Ahhhh...” he moans, “Kawashima-sama...please, allow me to serve you! Anything you ask, I will do! Serving people who are at the bottom of society like yourself is what I, Yoshi Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Revolutionary, was born to do!”

_Oh...I know who he is now. He was involved in some crazy standoff with the government...but I’m more concerned with what he called me at the moment. A member of the bottom of society!? That’s really rude! Even though my job admittedly isn’t super prestigious, I’m still proud of it. I want to tell him off for saying something so uncalled for, but if he says he’ll do anything for someone like me...I know what I’ll ask._

“Could you please shout less often?” I ask him with strained politeness. “I don’t enjoy being yelled at constantly.”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi whispers. “My apologies, but I have difficulty hearing because of the various...conflicts I have been a part of.”

“Didn’t ya blow up a buildin'?” Komatsu interjects. “I remember hearin’ something like that.”

“That was my comrade who did that, not I!” Yamaguchi shouts defensively as he leaps up from the floor, apparently already forgetting my request.  _Oh well, it was worth a shot._

“But you did run a town independently of the government for a few weeks and threaten to destroy the bourgeoisie after that building was bombed and your comrade detained,” Domoto asserts. “And when the government rolled in and squashed your revolt, you were forced to either attend New Hope’s Peak, or—”

“Or be arrested, yes,” Yamaguchi interrupts hastily. “Normally I would have chosen prison over a school full of rotten bourgeois scum, but attending New Hope’s Peak would allow me to enlighten more of the world to the evils of our society’s structure and its need for total reform.”

Aozora lets a small smile cross his face. “Well, it seems you’ve gotten both those options now.”

Terajima, Komatsu, Motoki, and I all chuckle slightly at that, but Yamaguchi, Domoto, and Niizuma do not.

      “Was that supposed to be funny?” Niizuma asks with a hint of apprehensiveness. She shifts her balance from one leg to the other while grasping at her necklace. “I for one am rather concerned about our situation here. Stuck in a prison-school hybrid with no contact to the outside world and no windows at all.”

       “Wait, there are no windows here? At all?” I inquire in a slight panic. “And no way to contact anyone outside?”

“There are windows, technically,” Aozora corrects. “But they’re sealed by thick iron plates.”

Terajima frowns and shakes his head. “I tried removing them myself...but none of them even budged.”

       “To make things even worse, all our cell phones have been confiscated,” Domoto adds, “and there are no other computers, landline phones, or anything like that would allow us to communicate with the outside electronically that we could find.”

“Well...shit,” I say exasperatedly. “It seems we’re in a pretty rough situation.”

“Ya sure got that right,” Komatsu says with little concern. “But it don’t matter. As long as we have food and shelter, that’s enough for me.”

“The thing is, neither food nor shelter are completely guaranteed,” Motoki responds worriedly. She frowns. “While traveling to remote locations to study rare languages, I’ve experienced starvation and sleeping without shelter, and let me tell you...it is not a fun time.”

“No shit,” Komatsu responds, seemingly a bit angry. “I ain’t too unfamiliar with it, so I really don’t need ya to tell me—”

“Everyone, everyone,” Aozora interrupts with a nervous chuckle, “Let’s calm down. We should probably wait to discuss this issue later, when we are all together.”

Domoto nods. “I agree. The more brains we have working to find a solution, the better solution we’ll find.” She turns her gaze to me. “Besides, Kawashima-san needs to introduce herself to all the rest.”

“Where are they?” Yamaguchi asks at a surprisingly normal voice level. “Motoki, Terajima, and I did not see them around much while investigating.”

Terajima frowns. “Speak for yourself. You might not have, but I did. It’s part and parcel of being a bodyguard to always be watching observing everything in your line of sight.”

“So where were they?” Domoto asks.

“Garden girl, the annoying girl, and the wine boy never left the Cafeteria. The dancer and chess player did their own thing, and the fitness trainer kept on trying to pry the windows off the walls, even though I told him it was futile.”

Niizuma purses her lips. “What about Eguchi-san and Oyamada-kun? They have to be around here somewhere.”

Terajima stares at her blankly for a moment, then realizes who she is talking about. “Oh, the game girl and the librarian...I didn’t see much of them.”

“Fortunately, we did,” Aozora interjects. He turns to me expectantly. “Right, Kawashima-san?”

“Yeah,” I answer. “Aozora-kun and I talked to Eguchi-san and Oyamada-kun before everyone else here.”

Before I can say anything else, a loudspeaker crackles to life in the center of the ceiling. Out of it comes a deep and menacing voice. “Now that all inmates have awoken, please make your way to the Cafeteria for the Initiation Ceremony. It will begin in precisely ten minutes. Attendance is mandatory.”

The loudspeaker goes silent, leaving me confused and unnerved. Everyone else in the room is bothered, but not as affected as I am.

“Who—No, what was that?” I ask with concern.

Komatsu shakes his head. “None of us know.”

“But whoever it is, they were the one who informed us that you were still unconscious,” Aozora muses. “So they must have knowledge of what’s going on here.”

“It wouldn’t be a huge jump to assume they’re involved in our situation here, would it?” Niizuma asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer. “Whoever they are, they sound...menacing.”

“They sure do,” Terajima agrees. “Because of that, I say we go to the Cafeteria now.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head and clenches his teeth. “But then we will be obeying the orders of some unknown figure like sheep! That is exactly what we must avoid!”

“Your suspicions are warranted, Yamaguchi-kun,” Domoto says, “But we all need to meet up anyway. That way, we can come up with a plan together and Kawashima-san can introduce herself to everyone else.”

Yamaguchi clearly wants to resist, but relents. “Fine, let’s go.” He says hastily.

We file out of the room as one big group, running straight into Eguchi and Oyamada.

“Oh, hi there, everyone,” Eguchi says with a little bit of surprise. “Oyamada-kun and I were just, um, heading back to the, um, Cafeteria.”

“We were too,” Domoto tells her. “Let’s go back together.”

She and Terajima lead the way, with the rest of us trailing behind.

The Cafeteria isn’t too far away. Only a single turn of the hallway and it’s right there, with two open double doors leading to a large room. There is another set of double doors directly opposite the ones I just went through, and there’s also a small door with a circular window in the back right corner of the room. Contrary to the grayish-green walls of the rest of this place, the walls here are painted a bright white, with similarly colored floor tiles. There are no other tables but a large, rectangular one in the middle of the room. I quickly count it.  _Sixteen seats._

But perhaps stranger than that, an massive, ostentatious chandelier of crystal and gold hangs over the table in the center of the room.

“What the hell is something like that doing in a prison?” I ask confusedly.

“I don’t know, but it’s quite a fabulous design choice,” says a boy in a dark red tuxedo with a yellowish-white bow tie. “It brings a sense of sophistication to this place that it severely lacks.” He curls his lip. “Not like you would understand.”

 _Nice to meet you, too, asshole._ I put on a fake smile for him. “Hello, nice to meet you, too,” I say with exaggerated sweetness.

He waves my greeting away dismissively. “I don’t need your fake greetings from someone as idiotic as you,” he says contemptuously. He rolls his eyes. “And so I don’t have to talk with you anymore, I’m Yuuto Furuhata, the Ultimate Sommelier.”

“Sommelier...isn’t that someone who knows wine really well?” I ask perplexedly. “You’re clearly under the drinking age, though.”

“Eugh...!” he says as he sits up suddenly. He runs his hand through his hair stressfully. “Don’t bring that up, okay? Just because the means by which I acquired my talent are slightly...illicit doesn’t mean you can look down on me like that! I won’t take criticism from someone with uninformed opinions like yours, anyway.”

_I’m guessing he’s in a situation similar to that of Yamaguchi-kin...either go to Hope’s Peak or be arrested for breaking the law. With his rude and condescending attitude, I kind of wish he had chosen jail._

“Ah, c’mon, Yuuto-kun...you don’t need to be so rude like that and judge her right off the bat,” says a girl in grass-stained overalls and dirty gloves. “I’m sure she’s plenty smart.” She turns to me and gives me a warm, genuine smile. “Hiya! Before you ask, I’m Noriyo Ichigohara, the Ultimate Gardener. It’s plenty nice to meet you.”

_Oh, so this is Noriyo Ichigohara? I’ve always wanted to see one of her famously beautiful gardens, but they’re pretty expensive to get into...but it’d definitely be worth it to go to one. She gardens both for show and for growing food...I remember when I had one of the peaches from her garden...it was like eating heaven._

I smile at her, and unlike most, this one is real. “Hey. I’m Wakana Kawashima, the Ultimate Waitress.”

Ichigohara opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a girl in a violently pink outfit. “Heyyyyyyyyyy~!” she says excitedly with a cutesy smile. “Mika-chan doesn’t, like, have to introduce herself, does she? Wakana-chan should already, like, know who she is!”

At first I’m surprised she knew my name, but then figure she overheard it from my conversation with Ichigohara, who, when I look for her, seems to have escaped this conversation by going to talk with Komatsu.

“No,” I tell the pink girl. “Sorry, I don’t know you.”

“Really?” The girl says, appalled. “You don’t know Mika Hayasaka, internet sensation? You, like, don’t know the Ultimate Social Media Star!?”

_Oh, so that’s her talent._

“Sorry, but I don’t know you,” I say apologetically. “I’ve never been the social media type person. I guess I work too much.”

Hayasaka does not seem to approve at all. She examines me coldly for a second, and then switches back to a cutesy smile. “Well, then Wakana-chan should, like, download Instagram, Twitter, YouTube, Nico Nico, and all the other social media apps and, like, follow Mika-chan!” She holds up two peace signs with her hands and closes her eyes cutely. “Otherwise Wakana-chan is just, like,an uncultured swine~!”

 _Well, that’s pretty rude._  “I’m fine,” I tell her firmly. “Like I said before, I’m don’t really enjoy being on social media.”

Hayasaka keeps her smile but shakes her head vigorously. “Wakana-chan, you’re, like, really missing out! Don’t you want to see Mika-chan post pictures of her delicious food, awesome vacations, and cute pets!?”

“Maybe I’ll consider it,” I tell her, although I don’t have any intention of doing so. I just want her to stop. “But I don’t have my phone on me right now.”

“I knowww, it’s like, soooo annoying,” Hayasaka. “How will Mika-chan, like, keep her followers updated on her perfect life now?”

“That really should not be your first concern,” admonishes a pale, foreign-looking boy from nearby. “Besides, do you not have a plan for your life without Internet?”

“Uh, like, obviously not?” Hayasaka says while twirling her hair. “Mika-chan, like,  _always_ has her phone. Why would Mika-chan, like, plan for a life without it, anyway, Sergey-kun?”

“Because life is unexpected, and one must be able to foresee and plan for all possible outcomes,” the boy, who must be called Sergey, tells her harshly. “You are similar to a vagrant addicted to heroin. You cannot imagine or at least find it impossible to attain a life without your drug, so you are blind to the future and will easily manipulated.”

“You...what the fuck?!” Hayasaka says, shocked and blinking angrily. “At least Mika-chan doesn’t, like, dress like an old man!” She then scowls at him and storms off.

“Fool,” he says under his breath.

 _Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong...but he was unnecessarily rude._  “Are you sure all that was necessary?” I ask the foreign boy, hoping he won’t lash out at me like he did to Hayasaka.

“Life is akin to chess. One must always be prepared and be able to adapt to adverse situations.”

“Chess, huh...is that related to your talent?”

“Indeed it is,” he says. “I am the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster, Sergey Kasparov.”

_Oh, I know that name...he’s one of the youngest chess grandmasters ever, having received the prestigious title at only age twelve. I heard he’s beaten some of the best professional chess players in the world._

“So to answer your question,” he says, interrupting my thoughts, “No, I do not regret telling Hayasaka-san the cold truth.”

“You shouldn’t,” Domoto says from beside me. I jump slightly at her sudden appearance.

“Domoto-san!” I say with surprise. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I heard Kasparov-kun telling Hayasaka-san off and immediately came here,” she explains. “She deserves to be told the truth of her situation.”

“Indeed she does,” Kasparov agrees. “If she continues being the way she is, life will end up...”

I don’t listen to the rest of the conversation, as I can tell it’s going to just be Kasparov and Domoto jacking each other off.

I move away from the table to see Motoki and a girl in an elaborate red dress with black polka dots talking animatedly.

“Hey,” I say as I approach them. “What’re you two talking about?”

“Carrasco-san and I were discussing the Castilian dialect of the Spanish language,” Motoki answers. _I guess that’s to be expected from the Ultimate Linguist._

“Are you from Spain?” I ask the girl in the red dress.

“Sí,” she responds. “From Sevilla. My father is Spanish and my mother is Japanese. I grew up in España, but due to my career in dance arts skyrocketing, I’ve spent a lot of time in Japan.”

“Ah, so you’re a dancer.”

“Not just a dancer.” She whips out a painted Japanese-style fan and arches her back dramatically. “I, Mayumi Carrasco, am the Ultimate Flamenco Performer...so I do not simply dance. I pour my soul out onto the stage as I express myself in a series of movements we humans relegate to a simple word called ‘dance.’”

“Oh...I see.” _So this is Mayumi Carrasco. She’s reasonably famous in Japan, and her combination of the traditional Spanish dance flamenco with traditional Japanese dance has garnered significant international attention. She’s very dramatic...but also obviously very devoted to her talent._

“It’s nice to meet you, Carrasco-san. I’m Wakana Kawashima, the Ultimate Waitress.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Kawashima-san,” Carrasco tells me.

“I’ve heard your combination of cultures in your performances is exquisite, Carrasco-san,” Motoki says in admiration, taking Carrasco’s hand into hers. “And your Japanese...I’m fascinated by how you pronounce the ‘ts’ phoneme. I wonder if it has anything to do with...”

Sensing that my role in the conversation is over, I spy an extremely fit boy wearing latex gloves and a medical face mask trying to iron plates off the window, with Terajima standing next to him, looking tired.

“What’s going on here?” I ask curiously as I head over to them, although I’m more curious about what the fit boy is wearing. _A medical face mask and latex gloves...? Is he a doctor of some sort?_

“I’m trying...to pry...these...iron plates...off the walls,” the fit boy says as he struggles to pull on of the iron plates off the window.

“It’s no use,” Terajima says sadly. “No offense, but if I can’t get them off, you probably can’t either.”

“We could of all of us tried,” the other boy retorts. “Skipping out on this is like stopping in the middle of a workout. It’s unacceptable!”

“Ah...workouts...do they have to do with your talent?” I ask the fit boy.

“Yes...I’m Hisaya Sashihara, the Ultimate Fitness Trainer,” he answers. “And because of that, I can’t just give up! I’m a model for all my clients to strive after, and if I just gave up...I couldn’t forgive myself!”

“I’m sure they would forgive you, Sashihara-kun,” I reassure him with sincerity. “Besides, if you injure yourself trying to do this, you wouldn’t be able to help any of your clients, right?”

That makes him stop in his tracks. “I guess you’re right,” he says reluctantly. “I’m not going to completely give up, but thanks for the advice, uh...?”

“Wakana Kawashima, the Ultimate Waitress.”

Sashihara is about to say something else, but is interrupted by Eguchi shrieking.

“Wh-what is that?!” she says, pointing shakily to the chandelier.

I follow the direction of her finger and am shocked by what I see: a large snake slithering down the chain holding the chandelier. A dividing line goes right down the middle of the snake, making the left side a pure, snowy white while the other side is a deep black. A normal black eye sits on its white side, while a jagged red eye gleams from the black side. Reaching the end of the chandelier, the snake looks down on us all with a menacing smile.

“Hello, dearest inmates,” it says in the same deep voice we heard on the loudspeakers. “Welcome to my prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the wretched snake appears...what will he do now that he’s shown up?


	2. Prologue: A Life Sentence and a Death Sentence Part 2

“What the fuck is that!?” Komatsu shouts in fear.

“It’s a giant snake,” Ichigohara answers apprehensively. “But it’s a hell of a lot bigger than any one I’ve seen before.”

Sashihara cracks his knuckles. “Let’s beat the shit out of it!”

“Sususu...” the snake chuckles in the strangest laugh I’ve ever heard before. “Do not waste your efforts on trying to defeat me. I assure you, it would be pointless.”

“Do you think we’ll just take your word for it?!” shouts Yamaguchi. “Prove it!”

The snake leans its head forward and hisses. “Believe me, you do not want to fight with me. I will surely win against you and all the others, Yamaguchi-kun.”

“How d-does it know his n-name?” Oyamada asks quietly. “Was it l-listening in on us, like the t-telescreens from _1984_?”

The snake smiles. “I was, and I was watching too, but that is beside the point. I knew his name for long before. His and everyone else’s in this room.”

“How?” Niizuma asks curiously. “Are you associated with New Hope’s Peak?”

The snake does not answer immediately. “That is unimportant. What matters is that you are all here...in my prison, under my control, and that you are here for a specific purpose.”

“And what might that purpose be?” inquires Aozora.

“To participate in my game,” the snake responds.

“What kind of game involves kidnapping teenage Ultimates and bringing them to a prison with no exits?” asks Domoto crossly.

“A killing game,” the snake responds without hesitation.

 _Hold on..what the hell did it just say?_ I look around, trying to see what everyone else thinks, but all I see are their shocked faces.

“What do you mean by, um...killing game?” Eguchi asks meekly, finally breaking the silence. She looks around. “I don’t see, um, a TV, computer, or anything we could, um, a play a game on, though...”

“Not that kind of game,” the snakeanswers, rolling his eyes. “A more exciting kind. A game to be played between you all.”

“But what do you mean by that? Explain yourself, Señor...uh, whatever your name is!” Carrasco commands with a dramatic point of her fan.

“I am Monohebi, your Warden at this prison,” the snake replies, “and I was just about to do that.”

“Well then, get on with it,” Terajima says, irritated.

The snake laughs its strange laugh again. “Sususu...alright. I suppose I should start by saying killing is not necessarily mandatory in this killing game. If you so choose, you may all live here in peace.”

Kasparov stares at Monohebi coldly. “So you want us to live here peacefully? How does that constitute a killing game?”

Monohebi narrows his eyes at Kasparov. “If you had let me continue, you would have heard me tell you all that this peace comes at a price. If you all decide to not kill at all...you will never leave this prison. Ever.”

“That’s, like, totally messed up,” Hayasaka comments. “We have to, like, live in this nasty place for, like, the rest of our lives!?”

“No,” Monohebi answers with a slimy smile, “there is one way to leave this prison. If you succeed in killing another classmate and are not found out by your fellow inmates...you may leave this prison! However, all the other inmates will die if that occurs.”

No one says anything. _This information...it’s just too much to process...either kill or live here for what could be decades._

“You tell us all this, but why should we believe you?” Furuhata asks while fiddling with the rings on his hands. “You are a snake, after all. How can we be certain you’re not lying?”

Monohebi looks at Furuhata coldly. “What reason would I have to lie about a situation such as this one?”

“I don’t know, but you could be lying.” He shrugs. “I’m not being a part of your stupid game if you can’t prove you’re serious.” He begins to walk away towards the door.

Monohebi hisses. “So you want me to prove myself?!” His snake lips curve into a smile. “Fine!”

As Furuhata walks away, one of the floor tiles opens to reveal something in the floor...something that looks like—

“Furuhata-kun, MOVE!!” Terajima screams at the top of his lungs.

Furuhata looks confused, but out of fear darts away from his current position, just barely avoiding being impaled by several spears. The spears clatter to the floor, loud as a jet engine in the deathly silent room.

“Wh...wh...WHAT THE FUCK!?” Furuhata screams in terror. “You tried to fucking kill me!”

“You asked me to prove myself,” Monohebi says grimly. “So I did.”

“Holy shit,” Ichigohara whispers nervously, holding her gardening gloves to her mouth. “So this  _is_ real.”

Monohebi doesn’t look the least but regretful. “You never should have doubted me in the first place.”

For a few moments, the room is silent once more. Although this time, it isn’t because of the shock of the information...it’s the reality that we are truly in the situation Monohebi says were in.  _We either kill another person to get out or we live here until we shrivel up and die...there is no third option._  It makes me want throw up.  _I’ll probably never see my restaurant ever again...or my mom, or my dad, or my siblings...the emotional weight of it all makes me want to collapse on the floor and cry._ But I don’t, somehow.

Unsurprisingly, the one to break the silence is Domoto. “Earlier, you said you were watching us,” she recalls. “How?”

“I watch you through the cameras in every room, obviously,” Monohebi answers.

 _Wait, there are cameras in every single room!? I noticed the one in the room I woke up in, but I guess I didn’t see the others._  I look around the Cafeteria to see a camera, and sure enough there is one in one of the corners of the ceiling.

“Why the fuck are ya doin’ that!?” Komatsu yells at Monohebi.

Monohebi sighs. “Can you all stop with the obvious questions? They are quite irritating to answer...but I suppose I must. When a murder takes place, I have to be able to confirm who the culprit is to make sure the outcome is fair.”

“You said, ‘when’ a murder takes place,” Motoki notices. “Don’t you mean ‘if?’”

“No. I know what I said.” The snake slithers farther down the chandelier. “One of you will cave into murder. There is no doubt about it.”

“I guess we’ll have to prove you wrong,” Aozora says with a determined smile. “You’re not going to win.”

“Oh, I will,” Monohebi asserts.

Sashihara shakes his head and clenches his fists. “You won’t. Not if we break the cameras! That way you can’t see who the murderer is if something ever happens!”

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi shouts passionately. “Let’s rise up and destroy this snake’s view of the world! Let’s take our own freedom!”

Monohebi hisses loudly at them. “Calm down! I am still not done explaining. There are rules to this killing game, and destroying the property of this prison is one of them.”

“So?” Yamaguchi says, unfazed. “Rules are meant to be broken.”

Monohebi is not impressed by Yamaguchi’s rebellious nature. He sighs. “After what I just did with Furuhata, do I need to demonstrate what will happen and if one of you breaks the rules?”

Yamaguchi has no answer. Sashihara opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, defeated.

“Moving on from that pointless discussion, there is still one more thing which I must introduce to you all,” Monohebi says. As soon as he finishes his sentence, a part of the ceiling opens, dropping a bunch of electronic tablet devices all the way down to the floor, making a loud clatter in the process.

“What are these?” Motoki asks as she steps forward to get a better look at the tablets.

“And why did you drop them?” Carrasco says while nervously biting her nail. “Shouldn’t they all be broken now?”

Motoki picks one up from the pile and looks at it closely. “They seem to be unharmed by the fall,” she observes. 

Monohebi chuckles. “Sususu...of course they are. Those e-Handbooks are virtually indestructible.”

“E-Handbook?” repeats Aozora. “What does that mean?”

“Is it, like, a replacement for our phones?” Hayasaka asks as she moves toward the pile. “Because Mika-chan, like, really needs to update her social media pages.”

“It is nothing of the sort. E-Handbooks are strictly made so that contact with the outside world is impossible.” Monohebi narrows his eyes at all of us. “So don’t even bother trying.”

Niizuma goes over to the pile and picks up one of the e-Handbooks. “And what might those features be?” she asks as she turns it on. “Yutaka Komatsu.”

“Huh?” Komatsu says, surprised. “What’d ya say my name for?”

Niizuma turns the screen of the e-Handbook in his direction. “It says your name on it. So I’m guessing it’s yours.”

“Indeed it is,” Monohebi affirms as Komatsu takes his e-Handbook from Niizuma. “That is the first feature of the e-Handbooks: each one is specifically made for a student here. So, if you all would find your own e-Handbooks, I shall explain the rest of their functions.”

We all go over to the pile...with the exception of Yamaguchi. “Why should we take those devices from you?” he asks defiantly. “They could easily be surveillance devices...or maybe bombs in disguise!”

“Making them bombs in disguise is something you would do, Yamaguchi-kun,” Monohebi says amusedly. “They are not either of those things. What reason would I have to make them surveillance devices, anyway? I already have cameras doing that for me.”

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to say something, but Furuhata cuts him short. “You’re wasting our time, dickwad,” he snaps. “Listen to the snake or you’ll cause more trouble than need be.”

Yamaguchi shakes in anger. “Like I’d take orders from a bourgeois, wine-sniffing scum such as y—“

“Yamaguchi-kun!” I call out. He stops.

“What is it, Kawashima-sama?”

“Please, just get your e-Handbook,” I say gently. “This isn’t about being bourgeois or part of the people right now. It’s just about living.”

Yamaguchi relents, although I can tell he still isn’t too sure. “I don’t trust these e-Handbooks, but for a servant of the people such as yourself...I will do it, Kawashima-sama.”

I nod as he finally goes to get his e-Handbook. I take the one that must be mine from Aozora and turn it on. The words “Wakana Kawashima” flash across the screen, and then fade to reveal an options screen.

“Oh, it’s like a select screen on, um, a game’s opening menu,” Eguchi comments. “But what do all the, um, options mean?”

“I suppose I should explain the rest of the e-Handbooks’ wonderful features now,” Monohebi says. “Firstly, there is an option for a ‘Map,’ which, once clicked, will allow you to see all the areas of the prison you may access at this point.”

I click on the map and, sure enough, I see a map of the floor of the prison I’m on currently. The cafeteria is in the center, with a red arrow declaring “You are here!” flashing above it. Beneath the Cafeteria is a bunch of miscellaneous hallways and rooms that seem to include the one I woke up in. Above the cafeteria and to the right is a room labeled “Kitchen.” _That must be  what the door in the back right corner of the room leads to._  Above and to the left of the cafeteria is a room labeled “Storage Room,” but its entrance seems to be in the room above both the Kitchen and Storage Room, which is labelled “Cell Block A.” _Based on what Aozora-kun said earlier, that’s probably where the dorms are._ Connecting the Cafeteria and Cell Block A and splitting the Kitchen and Storage Room is a hallway, which is probably where the double doors in the center back wall of the Cafeteria go to.

“This map would have been a lot more helpful when we were looking for Kawashima-san,” Aozora muses.

Monohebi shrugs. “I had to wait until all students were present to give out the e-Handbooks. I did not want to have to explain any of this twice.”

“Then get on with it,” Furuhata says loudly. “I’m starting to get bored already...I might even fall asleep.”

Eguchi looks at him worriedly. “Really? But didn’t you just almost get, um, killed?”

Furuhata waves his hand dismissively. “That got my adrenaline pumping for a moment, but I’m bored now.”

Monohebi narrows its eyes at him. “I could very easily get that adrenaline pumping again, so sit up and listen.”

“Fine, fine.” Furuhata yawns. “But please, hurry up.”

Monohebi mutters to himself before starting to read off the e-Handbook features again. “Now, let us continue. If you look directly beneath the ‘Map’ option, you will see a ‘Profiles’ option. Once clicked, this option will allow you to view the heights, weights, and general profiles of all your fellow inmates here.”

“Why?” Kasparov asks. “Is that information truly necessary?”

Monohebi smiles slightly. “If you want to make a clever murder plan, of course it is.”

When he says that, a feeling of coldness trickles down my spine. _I had almost forgotten we were in his killing game for a moment there..._

“Last, but certainly not least, we have the rules tab,” Monohebi continues. “Here you will find all the rules of this killing game. Please read them thoroughly, as any breaking of these rules will be met with swift and unforgiving punishment.”

“P-Punishment?” Oyamada repeats apprehensively as he hugs a book to himself, “What does that mean?”

“Execution,” Monohebi answers without hesitation. “Most likely via the spears that almost killed Furuhata-kun.”

Ichigohara chuckles nervously. “Well, I guess we should start readin' 'em, haha...”

Her laughter is met with a dead silence. Her smile fading off her face, she looks down at her e-Handbook to read the rules. I do the same.

I click on the “Rules” option and am met with a list of statements in annoyingly small font. I have to squint, but eventually I can read the following:

“Rule 1: All inmates must reside in the Monohebi Correctional Facility for the duration of the Killing Game.

Rule 2: Inmates may only sleep in their personally assigned cells. Sleeping in any other location is strictly prohibited.

Rule 3: Violence against Warden Monohebi, as well as violence against other inmates without intent to murder, is not permitted.

Rule 4: “Nighttime” is from 10 pm to 7 am. Running water in the rooms cannot be used during this period. The Storage Room and Kitchen also will be off-limits during nighttime.

Rule 5: Any inmate who kills another student and becomes the “blackened” will graduate, as long as they are not discovered.

Rule 6: A single blackened may only kill a maximum of two people.

Rule 7: Shortly after a murder takes place, there will be a short investigation period. After this, a class trial to determine the culprit will commence. Participation is mandatory for all surviving inmates.

Rule 8: Inmates are to be responsible with their e-Handbooks. Loss of an e-Handbook will result in punishment.

Rule 9: E-Handbooks may not be willingly lent to another inmate.

Rule 10: Inmates may not damage any property of the Monohebi Correctional Facility. Doing so will result in punishment.

Rule 11: Additional regulations may be added by Warden Monohebi if necessary.”

_Well, that was a lot...and some of those rules seem pretty odd to me. Especially the one that mentioned—_

“What the fuck is a ‘class trial?’” Komatsu asks confusedly. _Hey, that’s the one I was curious about too..._

Monohebi snickers. “Sususu...you all will know soon enough.”

Monohebi laughs and laughs...mocking us, enjoying our suffering as the reality of this terrible situation sets in...but I still have one lingering question.

“Why?” I ask the laughing snake. “Why would you make us do this?”

Monohebi stops laughing. His red, jagged eye glints. “Despair. Because there is nothing that gives me greater joy than seeing break people their vows to never kill and descend into the abyss of despair. Because I thrive of your collective suffering. And...because it is so very fun,” Monohebi responds with cold delight. He begins to ascend up the chandelier, to the hole in the ceiling he slithered out from.

“You won’t win,” Sashihara says with confidence. “We won’t break!”

“Yeah,” I agree, “We’re not going to kill each other!”

Monohebi turns his head, his red eye glinting. “I hope you remember those words when the first body is discovered.”

With that he slithers through the hole in the ceiling, leaving us to digest his last words.

“Ugh,” Hayasaka groans, throwing her e-Handbook to the floor. “What the fuck is wrong with that snake?!”

“Lots of things, apparently,” Terajima says with a sigh.

“Hayasaka-san, you should, um, pick up your e-Handbook...” Eguchi says while avoiding contact with the internet star.

Hayasaka’s face contorts with anger. “Hell to the fuck no! Mika-chan isn’t taking anything from that monochrome snake!” She narrows her eyes. “And...and...” She slips back into her cutesy personality, although she’s obviously mad, “and Mika-chan is _definitely_ not, like, taking advice from a...from an introvert girl with, like, no fashion sense!”

Ichigohara winces. “Hey, that was pretty rude...”

Eguchi stares at her feet miserably. “She’s right, though...I shouldn’t have, um, said anything at all...”

“No, you were right, Eguchi-san,” Aozora reassures her with a smile. He turns to Hayasaka. “Hayasaka-san, I would recommend picking up your e-Handbook...there was rule saying losing an e-Handbook would result in punishment, and, well...” he chuckles nervously. “I don’t think anyone wants to be punished.” 

Hayasaka grumbles to herself as picks up the e-Handbook.

“What do we now?” Motoki wonders out loud.

Furuhata yawns loudly. “I say we all get to bed. Sleep on it. Then decide what to do.”

“I agree with that,” Terajima adds. “We’ll have clearer heads in the morning.”

“What time should we meet at?” asks Niizuma.

“I think 7:30 would work well,” Motoki suggests.

“7:30 it is, then.” Domoto closes her eye and opens her mouth to say something else when she’s interrupted.

“Wait, aren’t we going to fight back!?” Yamaguchi yells. “We can’t just let the snake rob of us of our freedom like this! We must rise up!”

“That would just get us all in even more danger than we already are,” Kasparov says firmly. “Besides, I am confident that someone will come to rescue us. There is no way the sudden abduction and imprisonment of New Hope’s Peak students will not cause a national rescue mission.”

“But what if this isn’t an abduction?” Furuhata asks. “The administrators of New Hope’s Peak could be dirty criminals, for all we know.”

_That’s ironic, coming from someone whose talent is illegal for someone his age..._

Motoki frowns. “I doubt that’s what’s happening.”

Kasparov strokes his chin. “It is a possibility, however.”

“Not a very likely one, in my professional opinion,” Niizuma says. “And, as the Ultimate Statistician, I think I have a good idea of what is likely and what is not.”

“I-If you’re s-so good at assessing the l-likelihood of things...do you th-think w-we’ll be rescued?” Oyamada asks, hugging a book close to his chest. “Because I c-can’t imagine just s-staying here for the rest of m-my life...there’s n-no library here...I c-could n-never make it.”

       “Well, you may have to live without one,” Niizuma says. “Because as much as I hope we are rescued as quickly as is possible, I would not bet on it.”

Oyamada hugs his book even more tightly. “S-So...are we just g-going to...t-to go along w-with everything then?”

Carrasco frowns. “Desafortunadamente...creo que sí. I don’t like it, but following Monohebi’s rules seems to be the only reasonable option if rescue does not come.”

“Fortunately, we do not necessarily have to kill each other,” Motoki says with an attempt at calming us, but I can still feel fear somewhere in her voice. “We can live in peace if we choose.”

“Stupid snake,” Sashihara mutters as he agrees with Motoki. “Does he really think we’ll kill each other?”

“I’m sure he does,” Domoto responds. “And as much as it sucks to hear it...he’s probably right.”

Ichigohara stares at Domoto. “Do you really think that’s true?” The gardener asks as she fiddles wth her gloves nervously. “I’m sure we all can get along if we try.”

“I disagree.” Domoto says flatly. “You can all live in a delusion of peace if you want. I won’t partake.” She turns on heel and marches to the doors leading to Cell Block A.

Kasparov nods his head. “She is correct. We cannot expect something like peace in a killing game.” He leaves too.

His and Domoto’s words leave a sense of intense suspicion hang in the air. We all stare at each other, wondering...who will do it? Who will break first? _I know it won’t be me...but how can I be certain everyone else feels the same? How do I know one of them isn’t plotting my death right now?_

The silence left in the wake of the exits of Domoto and Kasparov is interrupted by a monitor in the corner of the room crackling to life. _I guess those things, like the cameras, are everywhere in this stupid place._

The screen of the monitor displays Monohebi curled in an elaborate chair, slipping a cocktail out of a straw. “Ahem. Attention all inmates of the Monohebi Correctional Facility. It is now 10 pm, which means nighttime has officially begun. Sweet dreams...”

The monitor screen goes black as soon as there announcement is over.

“So I guess we should be getting to bed,” Niizuma suggests as she eyes the double doors leading to Cell Block A.

Terajima nods. “That probably would be the best course of action.”

“Finally,” Furuhata says with an exaggerated yawn. “I need my beauty sleep.” He walks away, with Niizuma following close behind.

“Same,” Hayasaka says sadly. “If Mika-chan is going to be trapped in this dirty prison, she might as well look good...” She leaves too, twirling her hair sadly.

“I guess this is, um, goodnight,” Eguchi says, her eyes darting about nervously. 

“Yep,” Ichigohara affirms with a tiny nod. Her and Eguchi shuffle out of the Cafeteria.

“Entonces...buenas noches,” Carrasco tells those of us remaining. “Sleep well.”

“I’ll p-probably be reading for a little while, b-but thanks a-anyway, Carrasco-san,” Oyamada says.

“De nada,” She answers as she and Oyamada leave together.

“I might as well get to sleep too,” Terajima muses as he walks toward the

“You should! A good night’s sleep is a simple yet effective way to recharge your body!” Sashihara yells as he follows Terajima. _How is he still so energetic this late at night?_

“I’m tired as hell, now that I think about it,” Komatsu says with a yawn. “See ya in the mornin'.” He leaves.

“I’ll head to bed, too,” Motoki says after standing for a while.

Yamaguchi just stands there silently as Motoki leaves, clenching his fist until he exits without a word, leaving just Aozora and I.

“Well...goodnight, Aozora-kun,” I say, feeling incredibly tired. I begin walking away, but he calls out.

“Kawashima-san!” he says loudly.

I turn around. “What is it?”

He stands still for a second, as if he has difficulty saying what he’s about to say. “Promise...Promise me you won’t kill someone,” Aozora pleads. “Please.”

 _Well, this is unexpected...but I know what I have to say._  “I won’t kill anyone,” I tell him. And I mean it. It’s not an empty greeting or courtesy thrown at a customer. It’s true, genuine. “I promise you that, Aozora-kun.”

He smiles. “Good,” he says, nodding. “Good. Now let’s get to bed.”

He doesn’t need to say that twice. We walk through the double doors leading to Cell Block A and go down the small hallway to see a line of 16 “cells,” which are just doors with metal bars in front of them, in a row. I find my cell all the way at the right end of the drab, cold hallway.

“Goodnight, Aozora-kun,” I tell him as he goes to his room, which is only two away from mine.

“Goodnight, Kawashima-san,” Aozora says back. He pushes the sliding metal bars to the side to open his door. I do the same and use the e-Handbook to open the door to find a room that looks more like an upscale hotel than a prison. _The king-size bed, soft carpet, a nightstand with a small lamp on it, an adjoining tiled bathroom, and walls painted a pleasant color...yeah, this isn’t anything like a prison cell._  I flop on the bed, marveling at how soft and comfortable it is. But even so...it doesn’t have the sense of home to it. Even as I lie on the bed, slowly drifting off into sleep...I know that as long I stay here, I will never be at home.

Which means...as long as we live in peace...we will never be at home.

No matter how hard we try, we’ll never be truly happy. We’ll never truly be at peace for as long as we’re living peacefully. Not unless...

_No_ , I tell myself forcefully, trying to swallow my doubts. _No one’s going to die. We’re going to prove Monohebi wrong!_

 _But...what if we can’t?_ I try to push the thought away, but it won’t leave. No matter how hard I try, the doubt...it’s always there.

 

 

Prologue: A Life Sentence and a Death Sentence

 

END

 

Niizuma, Terajima, Hayasaka, Furuhata, Komatsu, Oyamada, Aozora, Kawashima, Domoto, Kasparov, Ichigohara, Sashihara, Motoki, Eguchi, Yamaguchi, Carrasco

 

Inmates Remaining: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the prologue comes to an end...how did you like it? Please comment your thoughts down below, as I’d love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> By the way, the next part will be character bios and will contain information about the characters’ heights, interests, likes and dislikes, chest sizes, more detailed descriptions of their appearances and sometimes notes about their speech patterns. It’s entirely optional, so you can skip if you want, but some information stated will be relevant at a later point.


	3. Character Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This character contains general information about the characters and includes both their names and talents in Japanese (if I made a mistake with any of the Japanese, please let me know! I’ll fix it as soon as possible).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 10/31/19: I've added the birthdays of all the characters to the bios below. I also updated some of the character and physical descriptions to more accurately reflect the characters and how I envision what they wear.

Ultimate Flamenco Performer (超高校級のフラメンコの演奏者, Chōkōkōkyū no furamenko no ensōsha, literally Super High School Level Flamenco Performer) (F)

        Name: Mayumi Carrasco (カッラスコ 雅弓, Karrasuko Mayumi)

Likes: Heat, fans

Dislikes: Cold, rain

Chest: 76 cm (29.9”)

Height: 167 cm (5’5”)

        Birthday: August 7th

Eye Color: Light Brown

A vibrant, half-Japanese, mysterious young woman from Sevilla. She dances the traditional Spanish dance with passion, fervor, and technique unheard of anyone else her age. She is dramatic and believes Flamenco to be away to express her emotions and acts through dance. She is quite considerate and likes to let everyone do their own thing, as long as it is not to the detriment of other people.

Carrasco wears an elaborate traditional Flamenco dress that is red with black polka dots. Her straight black hair is put in a tight bun behind her head, and is decorated with several large, red fabric flowers.

 

Ultimate Chess Grandmaster (超高校級のチェスマスター, Chōkōkōkyū no chesu masutā, lit. Super High School Level Chess Master) (M)

        Name: Сергей Каспаров, Sergey Kasparov (カスパロブ セルゲイ, Kasuparobu Serugei)

Likes: Chess, snow, and dogs

Dislikes: Stupid people, indecisiveness, and warm weather

Chest: 86 cm (33.8”)

Height: 188 cm (6’2”)

        Birthday: December 22nd

Eye Color: Green

A famous young man who is renowned for his extraordinary skill at the game of chess and his status as a chess grandmaster. He is a decisive and quick thinker and dislikes those who do not have any plans for their lives. He can seem cold and distant at times but does have a somewhat more compassionate side, especially towards dogs.

        Kasparov wears a suit with adark grey and cream white checkered tie to represent a chessboard. His suit jacket is dark grey, while his pants are cream white, a fashion choice which disgusts Hayasaka. His short hair is light brown.

 

 

Ultimate Game Developer (超高校級のゲーム開発者, Chōkōkōkyū no gēmu kaihatsu-sha, lit. Super High School Level Game Developer)(F)

Name: Yuzuki Eguchi (江口 柚希, Eguchi Yuzuki)

Likes: Video games, programming, and talking about her interests

Dislikes: Board games, television, and being silent

Chest: 75 cm (29.5”)

Height: 159 cm (5’2”)

        Birthday: October 3rd

Eye Color: Dark Green

        An energetic and thoughtful girl with a passion for making indie video games. She has created a total of 12 critically acclaimed horror games, RPG’s, and visual novels, and always at high quality. Eguchi loves to talk about the things she loves in hopes others will enjoy them too, often making comments about what people’s roles would be in a game.

Eguchi wears a Tetris t-shirt beneath a blue denim jacket. She also wears black jeans and barely laced Converse shoes. Her hair is long, waist length, decorated with game controller hairpins, and dyed dark green. She also wears glasses.

 

 

Ultimate Linguist (超高校級の言語学者, Chōkōkōkyū no gengo gakusha, lit. Super High School Level Linguist)

        Name: Sakiko Motoki (誠記 咲子, Motoki Sakiko)

Likes: Communication, being with others

Dislikes: Being alone, being ignored

Chest: 81 cm (31.8”)

Height: 170 cm (5’6”)

        Birthday: August 15th

Eye Color: Dark Brown

An expressive, free-spirited girl who believes language and communication are the most important things in life. She is an expert in her field of study and loves to study the way people craft and shape language. She is usually extroverted and tries to be amiable and calm, although gets frustrated when people don’t want to talk.

        Representing the many places she has visited and the languages she’s studied, Motoki wears a multicolored poncho. In addition, she wears many bracelets on both arms She wears dirtied jeans under this. Motoki has short but bright hair dyed light blue as well.

 

 

Ultimate Revolutionary (超高校級の革命家, Chōkōkōkyū no kakume-ka, lit. Super High School Level Revolutionary) (M)

        Name: Yoshi Yamaguchi (山口 義, Yamaguchi Yoshi)

Likes: The people, dismantling oppression

Dislikes: The bourgeoisie, ignorance of politics

Chest: 82 cm (32.2”)

Height: 190 cm (6’2”)

        Birthday: May 1st

Eye Color: Blue

Yoshi Yamaguchi is a passionate advocate for the people and works to overthrow existing societal structures he sees as oppressive at every opportunity. Most famous for overthrowing the corrupt leadership of his town, he is known for being a harsh critic of current society. He completely despises those he sees as members of the bourgeois class and works to interfere with their affairs. Others find him at best to be well-intentioned, and at worst to be self-righteous.

        Notes: Refers to those he sees as “the people” (such as Kawashima) by their full name followed by “-sama”. Refers to everyone else, who he considers to be “bourgeois” people, by just their surname, no honorifics. 

        Yamaguchi wears a green military uniform that has innumerable stains, small tears from battles with the state, and overall is very dirty. He wears a black beret with a red star in the center, perched atop his unruly black hair. He wears combat boots as well.

 

 

 

Ultimate Astrophysicist (超高校級の天体物理学者, Chōkōkōkyū no tentaibutsurigakusha, lit. Super High School Level Astrophysicist) (M)

        Name: Michio Aozora (青空 道夫, Aozora Michio)

Likes: Success, logic, stargazing

Dislikes: Failure, superstition

Chest: 72 cm (28.3”)

Height: 178 cm (5’10”)

        Birthday: March 11th

Eye Color: Indigo

An extremely intelligent boy aiming to be one of the youngest astrophysicists in the world. He is logical and thoughtful, yet surprisingly amiable and sociable as well. Aozora also enjoys spreading his knowledge with everyone around in order to make the world a more enlightened place. He can be overbearing and even condescending at times but never means any harm.

        Aozora wears indigo jeans and a purple t-shirt with an atom decal on it. He also sports thick, round glasses. He wears casual white sneakers as well.

 

 

Ultimate Sommelier (超高校級のソムリエ, Chōkōkōkyū no somurie, lit. Super High School Level Sommelier) (M)

        Name: Yuuto Furuhata (降旗 雄人, Furuhata Yuuto)

Likes: Wine, fancy things

Dislikes: Beer, simple things

Chest: 69 cm (27.1”)

Height: 166 cm (5’5”)

        Birthday: March 24th

Eye Color: Light Purple

A haughty, proud young man with a special taste for wine. Known as the Super High School Level Sommelier, he is an expert in all types of wines, and due to faking his age to attain his status, is involved in Japan’s criminal underworld. He is critical and sophisticated, and hates it when people bring up that he is under the drinking age.

Furuhata wears a wine red tuxedo with a cream bowtie the color of white wine. He wears several golden rings in his fingers in addition to an expensive golden watch on his right hand. He also wears dark green dress shoes that match his short hair.

 

 

Ultimate Gardener (超高校級の園芸家, Chōkōkōkyū no engei-ka, lit. Super High School Level Gardener*) (F)

        Name: Noriyo Ichigohara (苺原 法代, Ichigohara Noriyo)

        Likes: Flowers, nature, vaporwave, and relaxation

Dislikes: Pesticides, artificial things, and judgmental people

Chest: 78 cm (30.7”)

        Height: 165 cm (5’4”)

        Birthday: May 14th

Eye Color: Green

A young woman famous for curating a large, beautiful garden, Ichigohara is a slow-paced, eternally laid back girl who likes to relax. Ichigohara usually just plants her plants and lets them grow as they will, only taming when necessary, due to her having a “live and let live” attitude and commitment to not judging others (like was when she was a kid). She is also an ardent environmentalist and vegan and is only riled up when these subjects are mentioned.

Ichigohara wears denim overalls stained by grass and dirt on top of a worn white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her unkempt hair is dyed a greenish-brown and is always down. She wears gardening gloves and boots that both have clearly been used extensively.

*Note: the kanji in Ichigohara’s talent, 園芸家, mean a gardener not in the professional sense but one who does it as a hobby.

 

 

 

Ultimate Composer (超高校級の作曲家, Chōkōkōkyū no sakkyokka, lit. Super High School Level Composer) (M)

Name: Yutaka Komatsu (小松 穣, Komatsu Yutaka)

Likes: Beautiful music, doing his own thing, junk food

Dislikes: Writing essays, healthy food, being forced to do things

Chest: 80 cm (32.5”)

Height: 180 cm (5’10”)

        Birthday: April 8th

Eye Color: Yellow

A prodigy and extremely talented composer who applies his gifts at making music to making movie and tv scores, pop songs, video game music, and most prominently what he calls modern symphonies. However, he has an image of being rough and uncouth that is completely different from what would be expected of such a talented young composer. His love for junk food causes him to chafe with Sashihara. Komatsu curses frequently and speaks very informally.

        Komatsu wears a ripped black leather coat over a  messy red and green t-shirt. He also wears a red belt with gold studs on black pants and white shoes. His red-dyed hair is combed to the right.

 

 

 

Ultimate Bodyguard (超高校級のボディ－ガ－ド, Chōkōkōkyū no bodīgādo, lit. Super High School Level Bodyguard) (M)

        Name: Eisuke Terajima (寺嶋 英輔, Terajima Eisuke)

Likes: Sunglasses, suits

Dislikes: Casual clothing, sweatpants

Chest: 106 cm (41.7”)

Height: 200 cm (6’6”)

        Birthday: January 6th

Eye Color: ??? (He never takes off his sunglasses)

A famed bodyguard who is known to protect famous celebrities, politicians, and their families. Terajima is a careful and observant, knowing where everyone is in a given room and what time it is at all times. He is for the most part unemotional and stoic, even in the face of danger.

Terajima wears an expensive black tailor-made suit with matching pants and impeccably polished dress shoes at all times, along with an expensive wristwatch. He also has an earpiece in his ear that would normally allow him to contact employers or those who he is protecting. He also wears dark sunglasses, so his eyes can almost never be seen. He is bald.

 

 

Ultimate Statistician (超高校級の統計学者, Chōkōkōkyū no tōkeigakusha, lit. Super High School Level Statistician) (F)

        Name: Tomiko Niizuma (新妻 富子, Niizuma Tomiko)

Likes: Makeup, wealth, and attention to detail

Dislikes: Sloppily made things, poverty, and slacking off

Chest: 86 cm (33.8”)

Height: 177 cm (5’9”)

        Birthday: February 19th

Eye Color: Purple

A calm, collected young woman who is incredibly skilled in the field of statistics. She works for several global companies and assists them with their statistical needs. She also has a hobby for the art applying makeup. Niizuma is patient, quiet, and reserved, but lashes out whenever she sees people being lazy or not working their hardest. She’s a workaholic and criticizes those she sees as unmotivated or lazy. Niizuma also despises losing.

        Niizuma wears a small, half-length red sweater over a silk grey blouse with a maroon floral pattern. Matching maroon flare pants with the same floral pattern, this time in gray, go down to her ankles. She wears red, expensive, and designer-made high-heel shoes. She also has an expensive necklace. Her hair is mostly grey with a hint of purple. She wears vibrant red lipstick on her face. Her nails and makeup are at all times perfectly put together. 

 

 

Ultimate Social Media Star (超高校級の社会的ネットワ－クのスター, Chōkōkōkyū no shakai-teki nettowāku no sutā, lit. Super High School Level Social Network Star) (F)

        Name: Mika Hayasaka (早坂 美香, Hayasaka Mika)

Likes: Fashion, selfies, and mirrors

Dislikes: Out-of-style clothing, dirty places

Chest: 92 cm (36.2”)

Height: 168 cm (5’6”)

        Birthday: September 6th

  Eye Color: Light Blue

A famous internet star who gained massive popularity on various social media sites, Hayasaka is a loved of fashion. She loves glitz and glamour, and hates the dirty drabness of the prison she is confined in. Although she puts on a “cute” personality most of the time, underneath it she is selfish, cold, judgmental, passive-aggressive, and rude. 

        Notes: She refers to herself in the third person as “Mika-chan.” She also refers to everyone by their first names followed by honorifics.

Hayasaka wears a typical schoolgirl outfit, except every aspect of it is vibrantly hot pink except for the tie and buttons, which are a pastel yellow. Her long hair is dyed blonde and put into pigtails.

 

 

 

Ultimate Toy Maker (超高校級の玩具製作者, Chōkōkōkyū no omocha seisaku-sha, lit. Super High School Level Toy Creator) (F)

        Name: Otoha Domoto (堂本 音羽, Domoto Otoha)

Likes: Toys, planning, loyalty, truth, and realism

Dislikes: Disloyalty, unrealistic expectations, lies, and optimism

Chest: 74 cm (29.1”)

Height: 152 cm (4’11”)

        Birthday: November 12th

Eye Color: Pink

A young woman renowned for her skill at making excellent toys loved by children. She got her skill from making toys in order to provide for her ailing younger sister (her parents are dead). She is crafty, pragmatic, intelligent, likes to plan ahead, and deadpan when irritated. Disliking disloyalty, she chastises those she sees as shifty and hypocritical. Domoto hates liars and always tells the truth, even if it is harsh or blunt. She’s the main rival for Kawashima along with Kasparov.

        Domoto wears a sweater made of white crocheted fabric over a light pink blouse with white lace on the ends of the sleeves. Her skirt is knee-length and is light blue with a white lace hem. Her dark brown hair is put up in a neat bun. 

 

 

Ultimate Librarian (超高校級の図書館員, Chōkōkōkyū no toshokan-in, lit. super High School Level Librarian) (M)

        Name: Osamu Oyamada (小山田 紀, Oyamada Osamu)

Likes: Books, quiet, and rain

Dislikes: Technology, loud places, and crowds

Chest: 68 cm (26.8”)

Height: 163 cm (5’4”)

        Birthday: June 1st

Eye Color: Orange

The curator of what is often described as the best public library in all of Japan. A lover of books and literature, Oyamada is shy and introverted. Preferring to spend his time reading, he doesn’t make friends easily, but those he does make he has a deep emotional bond to. He likes to make obscure literary references sometimes.

Oyamada wears a long-sleeved white turtleneck sweater over baggy grey pants and comfortable slippers. Oyamada also wears a backpack in which he carries around all the books he’s currently reading. Due to his habit of reading these books late in the night, Oyamada has dark bags under his eyes behind his gold-rimmed rectangular glasses. Because he is introvert and rarely goes outside, he is very pale, even more so than Kasparov. He has unkempt orangish hair.

 

 

Ultimate Fitness Trainer (超高校級のトレーナー, Chōkōkōkyū no torēnā, lit. Super High School Level Trainer) (M)

        Name: Hisaya Sashihara (指原 久弥, Sashihara Hisaya)

Likes: Healthy food, exercise, nutrition

Dislikes: Junk food, couch potatoes, disease

Chest: 97 cm (38.1”)

Height: 196 cm (6’5”)

        Birthday: July 30th

Eye Color: Red

        Sashihara is an extremely energetic fitness trainer always ready to exercise and get moving. He is obsessive about health, and constantly wears latex gloves and a surgical mask to prevent infection. He passionately advocates health (because as a child he was prone to having diseases, and doesn’t want anyone else to go through that). Due to this passion, he can come across as overbearing, but his intentions are always good.

        Sashihara wears athletic gear, including a blue sleeveless nylon workout shirt. He wears single-ply white running shorts as well and uses worn blue sneakers as shoes. His black hair is styled up into a man bun. Most notably, Sashihara wears a medical face mask and latex gloves constantly due to his obsession with health. He is visibly fit and muscled, but not as tall nor as wide as Terajima. 

 

 

 

Ultimate Waitress (超高校級のウェイトレス, Chōkōkōkyū no ueitoresu, lit. Super High School Level Waitress) (F) (Protagonist)

        Name: Wakana Kawashima (川島 和奏, Kawashima Wakana)

Likes: Helping others, family

Dislikes: Selfishness, rude people

Chest: 89 cm (35.0”)

Height: 176 cm (5’9”)

        Birthday: April 24th

Eye Color: Brown

A waitress at a local restaurant, Kawashima has gained popularity for her excellent service and upbeat attitude. With an excellent memory and incredible skills at balancing, Kawashima deserves her title as the Super High School Level Waitress, even if she doesn’t like t admit it to herself. She tries her hardest to believe in her friends, even when they don’t believe in her, but it doesn’t always work out for her. She often attempts to disguise her negative feelings under a false smile so that others around her will feel better.

        Kawashima wears her hair up in a tight bun and wears black non-slip shoes, a comfortable, colorful shirt decorated with the logo of the restaurant she works at on the back, matching pants, and a black apron that holds straws, pens, and a few yen.

 

 

Mascot

        Name: Monohebi (モノヘビ, Monosnake)

Likes: Despair, Pain

Dislikes: Hope, Pleasant things

A shrewd, calculating figure, Monohebi is different from Monokuma in that he is much more serious and quiet. Monohebi is sadistic and loves to see his inmates in pain. He also laughs like “Sususu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That does it for the character bios. All of Chapter 1 and much of Chapter 2 Daily Life have already been written as of the posting of this, so I will be posting Chapter 1 shortly. I’ll start posting Chapter 2 once I get to Deadly Life (which should be sometime around mid-March).  
> Once again, if I made a mistake with the Japanese , please let me know!


	4. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Daily Life Part 1

Chapter 1: Law & Disorder

 

Daily Life

 

 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

I wake up, barely conscious, to the monitor in my room broadcasting an image of Monohebi curled in an elaborate chair, giving that announcement.  _What a wonderful way to wake up..._

The announcement ends, and I want nothing more than to wrap myself in blankets and fall back asleep...but I know I can’t. _We agreed to meet at 7:30...and I know myself. If I go back to bed now, I’m not waking up again for at least a few hours._

Sighing heavily, I sit up in bed, still not fully ready to get ready for the day.  _So I guess what happened yesterday wasn’t a dream, like some part of me had been hoping._

Still feeling tired, I force myself to take a shower in the bathroom. It’s admittedly a nice bathroom...but still, like the rest of the room, it doesn’t really feel homey. _At first I thought it was weird that the dorm rooms were called “Cell Block A” But didn’t look like cells at all...but I guess they don’t need to be decorated like a cell to feel like one._

Feeling as refreshed as I could in a situation such as this, I get out of the shower, finish getting ready, and head out to the Cafeteria. When I get there, I see that Domoto, Kasparov, Terajima, Motoki, Sashihara, Aozora, Niizuma, and Oyamada are already there.

“Good morning, everyone,” I say with my standard waitress’s smile.

Everyone offers back the same cordial greeting...except one person.

“You’re exactly on time,” Domoto says instead of returning the greeting.

I look at the clock to confirm, and sure enough, it’s 7:30. “Well, would you look at that.”

“You’re very punctual,” Aozora observes.

Motoki smiles knowingly. “That’s probably to be expected of the Ultimate Waitress...she needs to be on time for her shifts.”

 _She has no idea how true that is..._ ”Yeah, you got that right. If I showed up late even once...I’d probably get fired.”

“Whoa...thats p-pretty harsh,” Oyamada comments meekly.

“Yet completely justified,” Niizuma says suddenly. “People can’t just expect to show up late and be treated the same. Lazy people shouldn’t be valued as much as those who work hard to get where they are.”

Aozora frowns. “Niizuma-san, I think you may be a bit too harsh...”

She obviously disagrees, but says nothing. Instead, she looks at her perfect nails. “Whatever.”

Kasparov is about to say something, but is interrupted by the sudden entrance of Komatsu and Hayasaka.

“Like, hi everyone~!!!” Hayasaka greets us all with a forced smile and twin peace signs.

“Hey,” Komatsu says in a much less enthusiastic but much more genuine greeting. “I’m guessin’ none of ya slept to well either.”

“You guessed incorrectly!” Sashihara shouts. “I always sleep well!”

“Good for ya,” Komatsu says tiredly. “I didn’t sleep a wink, so ya really don’t need to rub it in.”

Sashihara shakes his head. “But that’s not how it should be! Even in worst of conditions, I’ve trained my body to sleep on a perfect schedule! Go to bed at 10:15 pm and wake up at 6:15 am!”

“6:15?!” Ichigohara says in surprise from the door. She walks over shaking her head. “Ha, I couldn’t wake up that early even if I tried. I always sleep in as late as I can.”

“Not today, apparently,” Kasparov notices. “I would not exactly describe waking at 7:30 am to be sleeping in.”

Ichigohara scrathes her back with a sigh. “Yeah, well I couldn’t sleep too good last night, and I wanted to attend the meeting.” She shrugs. “But it’s no big deal. I just gotta go with the flow, you feel me? Let life and nature take their course.”

Domoto arches her eyebrow. “Even in the midst of a killing game?”

“Yeah, especially in bad situations like this. If you get so down about life not giving what you want, you’ll end up miserable...so I don’t get to mad when some of my crops fail or my garden doesn’t turn out how I wanted it to. Sure, I’m a bit disappointed, but I learn to appreciate what nature and life decided to give me and roll with it.”

_Wow, she’s even more easygoing than I initially thought..._

“That’s an impressive life philosophy,” Terajima says with a small laugh. “Though not for everyone.”

“That is certainly true,” Niizuma says as she narrows her eyes at Ichigohara. “Just passively going with what life gives you...hmph. You’re not even strong enough to work to get what you want.”

Ichigohara looks at the Stastician with a faltering smile. She scratches her back. “C’mon, Tomiko-chan, you don’t gotta be so rude and judgmental...can’t I live my life how I want?”

“Indeed you can,” Carrasco affirms as she enters. “I did not hear the full conversation, but I urge no one here to judge anyone else.” Carrasco steps forward and kisses Ichigohara on the cheek. She takes the Gardener’s hand in hers. “Do not fear, Señorita Ichigohara. Live your life by your own choices.”

Niizuma presses her lips together tightly, but does not respond.

“I should have said this earlier, but buenos días,” Carrasco says as she sits at an open seat at the table. “I hope you are all doing as well as you can for a situation such as this.”

“Thanks for the sentiments, Carrasco-san,” Aozora says with a warm smile.

She smiles back. “You are very welcome, Señor Aozora.”

“You say kind words, but they mean nothing,” Domoto says bluntly. “We are in a killing game. How could this possibly be a good morning?”

Carrasco frowns and fiddles with her fan. “Life is what you make of it, Señorita Domoto.” She dramatically opens her fan and poses. “I choose to cast the darkness the snake presented to us aside and instead welcome the radiant light of my own personal convictions.” Carrasco slips out of her pose and eyes Domoto. “As I urged Señorita Ichigohara to live how she pleases, I shall do the same with you: I will live here believing we will not kill. None of us. If you choose to believe otherwise, then...” she shrugs. “So be it.”

Kasparov shakes his head disapprovingly. “You are lying to yourself. If the one of us dies, you will only make things worse by stubbornly holding on to your misguided convictions.”

Carrasco looks ready to refute him, but Yamaguchi’s entrance, soon followed by Eguchi’s and Furuhata’s, stops whatever she was going to do.

“Good morning, comrades!” Yamaguchi yells. “I hope that you all were able to devise plans of rebellion last night as well!”

Eguchi pushes her glasses up her nose. “Um, I think that may have been just you, Yamaguchi-kun.”

Furuhata rolls his eyes and plops himself down at the table. “Ugh, will you stop it with that ‘rebellion’ nonsense already? It’s getting quite annoying.”

Yamaguchi looks at him disdainfully. “The opinions of bourgeois scum such as yourself do not matter to me.” He turns to me instead. “I would much rather hear what a servant of the people like Kawashima-sama thinks.”

 _Please don’t put me on the spot like that...also, stop yelling._ I don’t say any of that, but I do shake my head. “I’m sorry, Yamaguchi-kun, but an open rebellion against Monohebi...doesn’t seem to be the best option.”

“Of course not,” Kasparov says exasperatedly. “Unless you want to be executed by the snake.”

Yamaguchi frowns. “That would be preferable to groveling before him.”

“Not getting yourself killed through a pointless rebellion is not ‘groveling,’” Aozora says gently. “It’s simply the smartest choice to make. Just because we don’t have to openly rebel doesn’t mean there are other options.”

“Like what?” asks Furuhata. “I’d sure like to know. It’d get me away from low class people like you and from...” he curls his lip in disgust as he looks at Yamaguchi. “And from _him_.”

        Motoki does not frown at Furuhata, but the look she gives him is certainly not a smile. “That rudeness was unnecessary...but I would like to know the same thing, Aozora-kun.” She turns to look at him. “So what is it that you think we should do?”

“We could try to escape,” Aozora answers.

“How?” asks Oyamada. “All the w-windows are blocked by iron p-plates...”

“And there are no, um, exits visible from what we’ve explored so far...” Eguchi adds.

“Then maybe a bit more exploring is warranted,” Domoto suggests. “Monohebi gave us a map, but I doubt it contains any exits. Which means we’ll have to do that ourselves.”

Kasparov nods. “That is a splendid idea. We can also use this exploration to confirm everything about the map is accurate.”

“Like, do we haaavvve to?” Hayasaka asks as she twirls her hair. “Mika-chan would much rather not do that.”

“Yes,” Domoto says firmly. “Unless you want to stay here for the rest of your life.”

Hayasaka grumbles. “Fine.”

There is a small pause, broken by Aozora. “We should probably split up into groups. That would allow us to cover more areas of this place and investigate them more in depth.”

“I agree with you on the idea, but who will be in what group?” Terajima asks. “And how many will there be?”

Furuhata snorts. “Hopefully none of them will include me. I don’t particularly enjoy hanging around with low-class, ignorant people.”

 _I don’t think anyone else wants you in their group, either._  “You’ll have to be in a group one way or another,” I say with firm politeness. “We all need to work together to escape.”

Furuhata does not seem convinced, just rolling eyes. “Whatever. If it means getting out of this shitty, low-class place, I’ll do it, I guess.” He gives Yamaguchi a side eye. “But I’m not going to be with the revolutionary.”

Yamaguchi gives him a similarly cold stare. “I don’t want someone like you to be in my group, either.”

“Then you’ll be in groups investigating opposite sides of the building,” Domoto says sternly. “I can’t stand your bickering, and I don’t think anyone else can either.”

Niizuma nods but also still looks unsatisfied. “I definitely agree with you on that,” she says, “but what will the groups be? We still haven’t determined that yet.”

“I’m thinking we should have four groups of four,” Aozora says in response. “That way we can divide very evenly.”

Domoto nods in agreement. “How about myself, Yamaguchi-kun, Ichigohara-san, and Hayasaka-san are in one group and Aozora-kun, Furuhata-kun, Kawashima-san, and Eguchi-san are in another?” She pauses to think of other groups. “As for the other groups...I believe Kasparov-kun, Terajima-kun, Sashihara-kun, and Carrasco-san would work well in another group...leaving Niizuma-san, Komatsu-kun, Oyamada-kun, and Motoki-san in the last one.”

_I can’t say I love Furuhata-kun being in my group...but other than that, I’m fine with what I got._

“These groups seem reasonable enough, but if I may ask, how did you come up with them, Domoto-san?” Terajima inquires.

“I spread all the level-minded people, who were the first name I listed for each group, out with the hot-headed ones to ensure each group could function as best as possible,” Domoto explains.

Kasparov nods in admiration. “A splendid choice, Domoto-san.”

“Thank you,” Domoto answers with little emotion. “Let’s now decide where each group will investigate. My group will go to the Storage Room, Kasparov-kun’s will go to the Kitchen, Niizuma-san’s will investigate all the ‘cells’ and Cafeteria, and Aozora-kun’s group will investigate the remainder of the school. We’ll meet up...” she looks at the clock, displaying the time as 8:15, “...10 hours from now, at 6:15. Get investigating, everyone.”

We all did as she said, some with more enthusiasm than others, and split up into our respective groups.

“So, um, I guess we’ll all be together...” Eguchi says as she wrings her hands nervously.

Aozora nods at her. “Indeed. We’ll be scouring the hallways and rooms beneath the Cafeteria on the map.”

“Of course my group gets the most work,” Furuhata grumbles. “Ugh. I hate dealing with low-class scum, but if it’ll get me out of here, then I guess I can put up with you guys for a little bit.”

The more I’m around him, the more I feel my hand urging to clench into a fist... “Can we just start investigating already?” I ask. “We have a lot to look at.”

“I agree,” Aozora says. “I say we start immediately.”

We investigate the hallways and rooms beneath the Cafeteria on the map, including the one I woke up in, for what seems like forever. Unfortunately, thehallway with annoyingly frequent turns, three out-of-place classrooms, the empty room I awoke in, and the bathrooms don’t seem to contain extremely interesting.

“Is that an exit?!” Furuhata says with a level of excitement I haven’t heard from him before as we finally approach what looks like the end of the hallway.

“What?! Where is it?” Eguchi asks with surprise.

He curls his lip. “Your glasses are quite thick, so I really hope you’re not so blind to not have noticed the staircase at the end of this hallway.”

“Staircase?” Aozora repeats. “Where is it?”

I’m just as confused as Aozora is. I look around the hallway we’re in, which is last one we have to explore, but I don’t see much of anything. There’s a metal gate at the end of the hallway, like the ones they have in storage facilities, with a little sign next to it, but definitely no staircase. “I don’t see one, either,” I see after stepping closer to examine the gate.

Furuhata shakes his head with a condescending gaze. “Look next to the metal gate. There’s a sign there in braille. You know, the stuff blind people use to read?”

“...But, um...what does that have to do with stairs?” Eguchi asks uncertainly.

Furuhata rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re all so ignorant. Even from here, I can tell that braille reads ‘Stairs.’ Meaning there is a way out of here, or at least off this floor.”

I look at him with surprise. “How do you know that?”

Furuhata ignores my gaze. “That’s unimportant. What matters is we have a potential exit.”

Aozora’s face lights up in hopeful determination. “Let’s try to open the gate, then!”

“Um, are you sure we should?” Eguchi says cautiously. She wrings her hands together and looks around nervously. “I mean...the rules say we can’t, um, damage prison property.”

“It’s only breaking the rules if we damage the gate itself,” I assure her, allowing myself to be filled with cautious optimism. “Besides, if we get out of here, the rules won’t matter anyway.”

“For once, I agree with a poor person,” Furuhata says.

_Even when he’s on my side, he’s rude about it..._

“Okay, I guess...” Eguchi agrees, although I can’t tell she’s still not completely sure.

Regardless, we all try to grab the sides of the gate and pull in up, but it doesn’t budge. Not a single bit. We try again...and again...and again...but still nothing happens.

“C’mon, let’s try again!” Aozora says, panting heavily.

Eguchi steps back. “This is useless...we can’t open the gate.”

“No, Eguchi-san, we have to keep going!” Aozora protests. “We have to keep trying until we can’t anymore!”

“But it’s pointless!” Eguchi says forcefully, clearly upset. “It’s like when you keep trying to fight a boss over and over when you’re not leveled up enough...it’s not worth the effort.”

Furuhata steps back from the door as well, wiping the sweat off his face with a silk handkerchief. “She’s right. I doubt someone even as strong as Terajima-kun or Sashihara-kun could open the gate.”

“Then why don’t we ask them both to do it?” Aozora counters, not ready to give up a chance at escape yet. “We need to explore every possible opportunity—“

“Aozora-kun,” I interrupt. “That gate...it didn’t even budge even with all four of us pulling on it at once. It’s probably bolted to the floor. Sashihara-kun and Terajima-kun are both strong, but even still...I doubt they could move that.” I sigh. “And I really doubt Monohebi would overlook such an obvious way to escape.”

“Sususu...how right you are,” says the snake from behind me.

“Gah!” Furuhata jumps. “Where the hell you’d come from?!”

Eguchi starts at the snake’s sudden appearance as well. “Um, do you have to appear so suddenly?”

“No, but I just had to respond to what Kawashima-san said,” Monohebi answers.

“That you wouldn’t look such an obvious escape route?” Aozora asks.

“Exactly,” Monohebi confirms with a sly grin. “Obtaining all 16 of you was no easy feat.” His grin disappears and hardens into a frown. “So, please, do not insult me and attempt to escape. I am always two steps ahead of your feeble minds. Every option for escape you could think of, I have already prevented.” His red eye glints. “You will participate in this killing game, like it or not, so stop worrying about irrelevant things such as escape and focus on murder.”

The snake disappears as suddenly as he came. _Well, that was depressing to hear..._

Eguchi scratches her chin with one arm and cups her elbow in the other, staring at the floor solemnly. “So there really is no way out...” She attempts to look at the rest of us, but can’t make eye contact. She raises her glasses and wipes her eyes, but she fails to get rid of her tears. “I’m sorry...I need to, um, be by myself.”

Eguchi walks away, crying softly. Furuhata looks after her, a bitter expression on his face. “Goddammit...” he says. “Fuck that snake.”

“It’s okay, Furuhata-kun,” Aozora says in an attempt to reassure him. “Remember, we don’t have to kill.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you poor piece of shit!” Furuhata lashes out. “Didn’t you hear the snake?! There’s no way out of here. Which means murder is our only way out!” He steps toward the astrophysicist in anger. “So how can you say we don’t have to kill?! Huh?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he stalks off, muttering angrily.

“Furuhata-kun,” I begin.

He stops suddenly and turns his head to glare at me. “Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it.” He leaves.

_What an asshole..._

Aozora looks at the ground shamefully. “Dammit...I was trying to get my and everyone else’s hopes up, and then they get mercilessly crushed. I...failed.”

I want to say something positive in response, but I can’t think of anything that doesn’t sound cheesy or disingenuous. _There really is no good way out of this situation, is there...but even still, I should at least try to make the best of it._

“You know, Aozora-kun,” I begin. He looks up at me, expecting me to continue. “Even if Furuhata-kun is right and a murder does happen, we just have to make sure we’re not the ones who do it.”

Aozora doesn’t seem too reassured, but lets out a mirthless laugh nonetheless. “Haha, I guess you’re right.” He gives me a strained smile. “Even if this situation sucks, I have to at least look positive so that everyone else will feel cheered up...we can’t fail them by being gloomy. I can’t fail...I won’t let myself...”

I’m not sure if that’s the best course of action, but I can’t think of anything much better.

He and I head back to the Cafeteria, figuring it’s probably close to 6:15. Unfortunately, we were a bit too late...

“It’s 6:28,” Domoto says crossly as soon as she sees us. “Why are you all late?” She looks behind us and then around the room, then narrows her eyes. “And where are Eguchi-san and Furuhata-kun?”

“They’re not here?” I ask in genuine surprise.  _I guess they must have not been in the mood for this meeting after our encounter with Monohebi._

“No,” Domoto answers.

I frown. “But if they’re not here, then where are they?”

Motoki unexpectedly steps over to me, takes my hand in hers, and caresses it softly. “There’s no need to worry about where they are, Kawashima-san.”

 _I don’t really like how she grabbed my hand without asking...but she’s isnt doing it out of malice, so it should be okay...right?_  I gently remove my hand from her grip. “Where did you see them?”

I can tell Motoki doesn’t like how I took my hand from hers, but she responds anyway. “My group got done investigating the Kitchen pretty quickly, so we had a lot of down time afterward. So, not too long before the meeting, I came out of the Kitchen to the Cafeteria and I saw Eguchi-san crying as she headed to Cell Block A...while Furuhata-kun followed soon after, although he looked more angry than anything else.”

“So, cutting out all the useless information, they are currently in their dormitory rooms,” Kasparov says. “Then why do we not simply force them to attend?”

Niizuma purses her lips as she observed her nails. “If they headed back to their rooms and skipped the meeting, then it’s their fault for missing all the information we’re about to share. They should be held accountable for their actions so they can learn from them.”

Ichigohara scratches her back with an uncertain smile. “I agree...but for a different reason. If they don’t come, it’s not a biggie, right? We can just adjust our plans and fill ‘em in tomorrow, can’t we?”

Carrasco nods. “Sí, ellos deben hacer lo que quieren con sus propias vidas. We must let them decide to do what they want with their lives, to choose their own paths and follow them.” She shrugs. “If they chose their rooms instead of this meeting...so be it.”

Terajima clears his throat. “Not to be rude...but I think we get the point. Let game girl and Furuhata-kun do what they want.” He adjusts his sunglasses. “But what concerns me most is why they aren’t attending.”

Sashihara nods vigorously. “Yeah, we agreed to meet at 6:15! So why wouldn’t they do that?!”

“I’m sure there was a good reason,” Motoki says calmly.

“Yeah, but, like, what was it?” Hayasaka asks. “Mika-chan bets Yuzuki-chan was, like, crying because of her atrocious fashion sense~!”

Oyamada winces. “That’s k-kind of mean, Hayasaka-san...”

“And childish,” Domoto adds, glaring at Hayasaka. “But that’s irrelevant. The important question still hasn’t been answered: why aren’t they here?” She turns her gaze to Aozora and I.

“Monohebi appeared,” I say flatly. “And he told us that escape was futile and to not insult him by attempting it.”

“And that he had already thought of every single possible escape route and blocked it,” Aozora adds with a solemn face. “After that, Eguchi cried and left, and Furuhata left soon after I told him killing wasn’t mandatory.”

I pick it up from there. “He freaked out when Aozora-kun said that. He pretty much told us there’s no way out but to kill.”

“Well, he ain’t exactly wrong about that,” Komatsu says. “My group didn’t find shit in the way of escapin’.”

“Nor did mine,” says Kasparov.

“Neither did mine,” Domoto finishes.

Sashihara shakes his head. “But that doesn’t mean we have to kill! Furuhata-kun is wrong! Just because there’re no escape routes doesn’t mean we’re forced to kill!”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“If we don’t kill for long enough, the snake will likely get bored and let us go!” Sashihara shouts. “So we simply need patience.”

Kasparov does not seem as sure. “As appealing as that idea may be, we cannot ascertain that it will actually occur.”

“That’s true,” Sashihara occurs. “But it’s better than killing someone recklessly!”

Domoto frowns. “Even if it is, someone here will likely break under pressure.” She looks over at the doors leading to Cell Block A. “And I think we already know who that will be.”

“Wait, are ya sayin’ ya think Furuhata-kun’s gonna kill someone?” Komatsu says incredulously. “I know he’s hot-headed and all, but do ya really he’ll try ‘n kill some one?”

“Hopefully he does,” Yamaguchi says with a bitter frown. “We’ll all be better off without the bourgeois scum around.”

Motoki approaches Yamaguchi and places a hand on his shoulder. “I understand your personal convictions differ greatly from Furuhata-kun’s, Yamaguchi-kun, but don’t you think a dialogue to discuss your grievances would help improve your relationship?” She smiles at him. “A good conversation and airing of grievances...or just communication in general can do wonders to any relationship.”

Yamaguchi slaps her hand away from his shoulder and looks at her coldly. “Maybe you misunderstand me, Motoki. The bourgeoisie are not to be reasoned with. They are to be overthrown. So I will not grovel before the sommelier, or any of you...with the exception of the servant of the people, Kawashima-sama.”

_Does he really have to bring me into everything...?_

Motoki looks like Yamaguchi had just slapped her across the face instead of just her hand. “B-But, even still, as a linguist, I know just how communication is...”

“I don’t care what you think,” he says flatly. “You are simply a bourgeois scum, just like the sommelier.” He looks around the room angrily. “If your goal is to try and have me get along with the bourgeois scum, please cease immediately. I won’t be partaking in your fantasies.”

He angrily stalks out of the Cafeteria, leaving silence in his wake.

“Well, uh, that’s not too good to hear,” Ichigohara says with an unsure smile. “But y’all don’t have to worry. I can cook up some food with stuff we got from the Storage Room to help us relax over a meal.”

Domoto ponders that for a minute. “Yes, go ahead, Ichigohara-san,” she says after a little while.

Even though Ichigohara didn’t look like she was looking for approval, she still beams at Domoto. “Thanks, Otoha-chan.” She looks at me with an expectant smile. “Wanna help with cooking, Wakana-chan?”

 _I figured this would come up at some point, due to my talent..._ ”Actually, no, Ichigohara-san,” I say regretfully. “For the Ultimate Waitress, I’m a surprisingly bad cook.” I let out a small laugh. “I guess my specialty is more serving the food than making it.”

“Ah, don’t worry, it’s ok,” Ichigohara reassures me. “I’ll just go with the flow and do it all myself.”

Hayasaka twirls her hair with a frown. “Like, sorry to interrupt, but what about, like, talking about what we found in each room?” Hayasaka asks. “Mika-chan is pretty sure we were supposed to do that~!”

“We were,” Kasparov agrees. “But I believe a long day of investigation, topped off by what just occurred, has worn everyone out.”

“Ya got that right,” Komatsu says tiredly. “Besides, it’s almost 10.”

 _Is it really that late already?_ I look behind me to the clock and see that Komatsu is indeed telling the truth.

“So it’s almost nighttime...” Aozora comments. “Hehe...I guess time flies while you’re having fun.”

“I would hardly call this a ‘fun’ situation,” Niizuma says humorlessly.

Aozora tries to smile, but fails. “I was just trying to make a joke...” He shakes his head. “Never mind.”

The rest of the night goes on with a strained sense of silence. All conversations feel forced and are quick to die out. Although dinner is good, but even its deliciousness isn’t enough to dispel the despair of our situation.

I go to bed after saying goodbye to Aozora and find myself staring at the ceiling for a long time. I feel the doubt in my heart begin to consume me even more than last night, and I find myself trusting everyone else less.

I find that I’m even trusting myself less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Life continues in the next part...but for how much longer?


	5. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Daily Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Daily Life continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE*
> 
> I've added a link that shows the layout of the first floor of the Monohebi Correctional Facility. I tried many times to insert it directly into AO3, but it just wouldn't work for some reason (If you have any advice for how I can fix that, please let me know! I would much rather have this picture in the text itself.)
> 
> Regarding the image itself, I'd like to say that I couldn't manage to make put all 16 of the rooms where they should be (they're all in a row right above where it says "Cell Block A"). Sorry for leaving that out, but having all sixteen of them was way too cramped and looked ugly, so I omitted them from the image. 
> 
> Also the small red rectangles you see are doors. The grey rectangle in the bottom left corner of the picture represents the metal gate that's in front of the stairs.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this part!

Map of 1st Floor:

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-KBPddBjzraQhwFV2iMWd6hgCHNsmE9WxSgDeU-fLIo/edit?usp=sharing

 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

I awake to hear that stupid morning announcement again...as if I need to be reminded that we’re trapped in here.

Feeling decidedly shitty, I take a shower, get dressed, and then head out to the Cafeteria, where I see that Domoto, Kasparov, Aozora, Niizuma, Sashihara, Terajima, Motoki, Oyamada, and, surprisingly enough, Eguchi, who is sitting far away from the others, are already there.

“Hi, everyone,” I say with as much fake cheer as I can muster.

“Hello,” Aozora says.

“Good morning!” Sashihara says passionately. “I hope you had a good night’s sleep.”

“I slept well enough, I suppose,” I answer.

I look around, expecting more greetings, but all I get is a curt nod from Terajima.

Feeling a bit disappointed by the lack of response, I sit next to Aozora and sigh. “I guess no one’s feeling very talkative today, huh.” It’s then when I notice the smell of something delicious emanating from the Kitchen. “Mm, what’s that smell?”

“It’s the garden girl cooking us breakfast,” Terajima responds.

“That’s very nice of her to make food for all of us,” I say, still feeling a bit guilty that I’m too much of a bad cook to help.

“It is,” Motoki says dejectedly.  _She must still be upset after Yamaguchi-kun told her off last night._

      After that, we fall back into an awkward period of silence. _It seems no one’s in the mood to talk this morning..._

But I soon find myself wishing for quiet again when Hayasaka walks through the doors. “Like, good morning everyone~! How was your sleep?! Mika-chan slept, like, sooooo well~! If she still had her phone, Mika-chan would, like, definitely be posting her morning selfie right now.”

“Hayasaka-san,” Kasparov begins.

“Like, what?” she asks, twirling her hair.

“Shut up,” Kasparov says. “No one cares.”

She narrows her eyes and makes a bitter face at him. Grumbling to herself, she sits next to Niizuma, who does not seem overly pleased by Hayasaka’s presence next to her.

Carrasco enters soon after. “Buenos días,” she says as she walks in, looking around expectantly. “How odd. I cannot hear even a single word.” She poses dramatically with her fan. “Why is no one speaking? Are you all cursed with muteness?”

“No, it’s more that no one’s in the mood for talking,” Domoto answers bluntly.

Carrasco slips out of her pose. “Ah, that is a shame. I had looked forward to some conversation, but if you all choose to be silent, then I will respect that choice.”

Next to come in is Komatsu. “Good mornin’,” he says tiredly as he sits in between Sashihara and Motoki.

After that, Furuhata walks in without saying a word. Soon after, Yamaguchi enters and prepares to take a seat, but freezes when he sees the last available seat is next to Furuhata. 

“Well?” Niizuma asks. “Aren’t you going to sit down?”

Yamaguchi frowns. “No, not next to _him_.”

        “Could you be any more childish?” Kasparov asks with a scathing glare. “Put your ideologies aside and sit next to Furuhata-kun.”

“No,” Yamaguchi yells loudly. “I will _never_ put my beliefs aside, not for anything.”

 _I’m really tired of him acting this way...also, he still needs to work on shouting less often._  “Yamaguchi-kun,” I say softly.

“Yes?” he turns to look at me, all venom gone from his voice. “What is it, Kawashima-sama?”

I wince at the unnecessary honorific, but continue anyway. “I understand that you believe very strongly in overthrowing what you see as the bourgeoisie...but if you keep on intimidating Furuhata-kun, or any of us, you’ll only make it harder to prevent a murder.”

Yamaguchi arches an eyebrow. “But how is that supposed to convince me to sit next to him? I still won’t do it!”

I sigh. “If you refuse to sit next to him, you’re isolating ourself from him. You’re building tension. And that’s the last thing we need right now. Because if that tension results in a murder, then there’s a good chance we’ll all die....and then, you won’t ever be able to help overthrow the bourgeoisie like you want, Yamaguchi-kun.”

For a moment, he stares at me, and I’m worried I said something wrong. Then, he nods. “Very well. I can be patient. I won’t antagonize Furuhata while I’m still here...” He narrows his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t work to overthrow him and his kind as soon as we escape.” He sits next to Furuhata.

Furuhata shrugs. “Whatever. As long as we escape, I don’t really care what you try to do.”

Aozora looks over at me and smiles. Then, he stands up and clears his throat. “I want to elaborate on what Kawashima-san just said. Antagonizing each other is only going to cause more harm than good, so it’s be prudent to try and avoid it as much as possible.”

Domoto opens her mouth to say something, but is cut short by Ichigohara shouting from the Kitchen. “Breakfast is ready!” shouts the gardener with a big smile on her face.

All conversation stops there as we line up in the kitchen to receive a plate. Ichigohara’s made a delicious looking stew...I can’t wait to have some.

We all return to the Cafeteria to resume eating, with Komatsu and Ichigohara bringing up the rear.

“Now, now, Yutaka-kun, don’t spill my food all over the floor,” Ichigohara says with a playful laugh as she observes Komatsu carefully carrying an overflowing plate of her food.

“Ya don’t gotta worry, the only place this food is going is my mouth,” Komatsu says as he sits down. “Damn, I can’t wait to eat!”

“B-But you ate so m-much last night...” Oyamada says softly, hugging a book close to his chest. “How can you even think of eating now?!”

Komatsu looks confused. “What’re ya talking’ ‘bout? I didn’t eat a whole lot.”

Motoki looks uncertain. “How do two overflowing plates of food not constitute as a lot?”

Komatsu waves her comment away. “It’s not a ton. I just have a high metabolism, is all.”

Motoki opens her mouth to respond, but is stopped by Carrasco gently placing a hand on her arm. “Señorita Motoki, let el compositor do as he pleases. If it is his choice, why not allow him to follow through on it?”

“Because it’s unhealthy!” Sashihara interjects. “As a fitness trainer, I cannot allow someone to eat that many calories without proper exercise to burn them off! In fact, I’ve put together an exercise regiment for you to do just that!”

“Burn off calories?” Komatsu shakes his head. “Hell no, I ain’t doin’ that!”

Niizuma rolls her eyes. “If he wants to become a fat, lazy piece of shit, let him,” she says harshly. “You shouldn’t hold the burden of working for others when they don’t work themselves, Sashihara-kun.”

“Whoa, that was pretty harsh, Tomiko-chan...” Ichigohara says with a nervous laugh as she sits down. “It’s like Mayumi-chan said, just let Yutaka-kun do what he pleases. Same with Hisaya-kun. If he wants to help him out, let him.”

Niizuma shakes her head. “It’s a waste of time and effort. I can’t let someone do something with such a low chance of success; it’s against my principles as a statistician.” She eats a bit of her soup, careful to let it not fall on her impeccable outfit. “Maybe if you understood such basic concepts as that, you’d understand.”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s calm down there,” Aozora says. “Like Kawashima-san was saying, we should stop antagonizing each other to try and avoid a murder occurring.”

“Indeed we should stop the antagonization,” Kasparov says. “But I am not certain it would prevent a murder.”

Domoto presses her lips together. “It won’t, but that’s not what we need to discuss at the moment.” She speaks quickly so no one can interrupt her. “We need to discuss what we found while exploring yesterday.”

_Oh yeah...we still need to do that._

       “Okay,” I say as I push my plate aside. “Which group should start?”

“How about yours, Kawashima-san?” Domoto proposes. “If you encountered Monohebi last night, I assume you found something at least marginally important.”

“We did,” Aozora confirms. “There are several classrooms, a set of bathrooms, the room where Kawashima awoke, and most importantly, stairs.”

Everyone starts. “Stairs!?” Sashihara shouts. “So a possible method of escape?”

Hayasaka twirls her hair with a pout. “Like, why didn’t you mention that sooner? You got Mika-chan feeling, like, sooooo nervous.”

“How idiotic are you?” Kasparov growls. “Why did you not mention that beforehand?”

“I’m s-sure they had a very g-good reason not to s-say anything about it...” Oyamada says quietly.

“Yes, and I would very much like to know what that reason is,” Domoto says. “Well? What is it?”

Domoto speaks bluntly, so Aozora does the same to her. “They were blocked. Entirely sealed. There’s no way to use them to escape.”

“Monohebi made sure to make that very clear...” Furuhata adds bitterly.

Komatsu slumps back into his chair. “So we jus’ got all our hopes up for nothin’, then. Great...”

I frown. “If you all had let us explain instead of interrupting as soon as Aozora-kun said ‘stairs’ you wouldn’t have to be so disappointed.”

Ichigohara sits back in her chair with a contemplative expression. “That’s fair,” she says after a little while. “I guess we should use that as a lesson to not jump to conclusions and make assumptions in the future, right guys?”

“Yes, if only to prevent more time from being wasted,” Domoto says. “Now, is that all your group has to share, Aozora-kun?”

He nods. “It is.”

“Alright then, let’s continue,” Domoto says swiftly. “Next, I’d like Kasparov-kun’s group to share what they discovered about the dormitory rooms, or ‘Cell Block A,’ as Monohebi calls them.”

“We did find out about a few things, but none of them were anything groundbreaking,” Carrasco comments as she fiddles with the flowers in her hair.

“However, we did learn something that might be pretty important,” Terajima adds as he adjusts his sunglasses.

“And what’s that?” Motoki asks curiously.

“The rooms are entirely soundproofed,” Kasparov answers. “Even a scream doesn’t penetrate the walls.”

“So is that why Carrasco-san was s-screaming like a banshee y-yesterday?” Oyamada asks softly.

“Yes! It was also why I was shouting!” Sashihara responds.

“I think we have all grown accustomed to your reckless shouting, Sashihara,” Yamaguchi says.

_It’s ironic that someone as loud as Yamaguchi-kun is saying that about Sashihara-kun..._

“That’s irrelevant, so please stop talking about it,” Domoto reprimands. She turns back to face Kasparov. “Is that all you discovered?”

Kasparov shakes his head. “No. We also learned that the door to every room is locked automatically every time it is shut, and can only be opened from the inside or with the e-Handbook corresponding to the owner of the room.” He sits back in his chair. “Other than that, there is nothing.”

“That’s very good to know,” Domoto says, and she seems to actually mean it. “Niizuma-san, what did your group discover in the kitchen?”

Komatsu smiles. “Nothin’ but food, but damn is that enough.”

“Now, now, that’s not entirely true, Komatsu-kun. We found an ice machine in the back, too,” Motoki corrects.

“There w-were also some interesting c-cookbooks...” Oyamada adds meekly.

“Yes, and you wasted your precious time reading them,” Niizuma chastises. She stares at Domoto. “As for important stuff, the Kitchen contains several large boxes filled with bottled water, so we won’t be going thirsty. Also, there is a variety of knives, skewers, and other potential weapons. However, there is a catalog of every item in the Kitchen, so if anything were to go missing, we’d know.”

Domoto seems impressed. “Good work, Niizuma-san. I had high expectations of hard work from you, and they were met.”

Niizuma swells up in pride at Domoto’s comment, and even smiles. “Thank you, Domoto-san. I was simply living by my principles.”

“Continue living by them, because they seem to work,” Domoto advises her with might be a small smile, but it is short lived. “Now, onto my group. The Storage Room contains a variety of completely useless items.”

“Not all of them were entirely useless, Otoha-chan...” Ichigohara protests. “I mean, I could definitely use the wheelbarrow if I wanted to some gardening.”

“Too bad there’s no soil here for you to do anything with,” Domoto tells her. “So that makes that wheelbarrow worthless.”

“What about, like, the mirror?” Hayasaka says as she twirls her hair absentmindedly. “Like, Mika-chan loved that there was at least something she could, like, use in that dirty, gross, and smelly room.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head disapprovingly. “We should smash that mirror so you don’t waste all your time in there.”

Hayasaka pretends to look around like she didn’t hear him. “Sorry, like, what was that? Mika-chan can’t, like, hear things said by, like, dirty poor people.”

Yamaguchi is about to shout, but Terajima gently grabs his arm. “Yo, remember what we were talking about earlier? We need to stop all this fighting.”

Yamaguchi clearly wants to resist, but relents. “Maybe it’s best if we adjourn this meeting.”

“I agree,” Domoto says. “Everyone, let’s meet at 6:30 tonight for dinner. Alright?”

No one protests.

She nods. “Alright. Do whatever you want today, as long as it doesn’t involve murder.”

So, I guess I can do whatever I want today? I can’t just do anything, so I should probably try hanging out with some of the others...

FREE TIME START!

 

Wandering around the prison, I find Aozora in one of the classrooms, reading a book on astronomy.

“Hey,” I greet. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing much,” he answers. “I’m just reading up on some stuff I already know. Do you want to join me?”

_I don’t know too much about astronomy...but I guess that’s what learning is for. Should I hang out with Aozora-kun?_

      **Yes** /No

He smiles. “I’m glad you want to hang out together.”

_We talked about how Jupiter’s moons orbit it, Neptune’s really fast winds, and even some of the basic elements of quantum physicis. It was really cool stuff, but I’m not sure I understood much of it. Even still, I think Aozora-kun and I grew a little closer._

“Wow,” I say after a few hours of discussion. “I don’t how it’s possible for you know so much stuff about things so small.”

“Such are the marvels of modern science,” Aozora says with a smile. “I hopeyou weren’t too bored.”

“I wasn’t,” I assure him. “Though I was confused a lot.”

“That’s okay,” Aozora tells me reassuringly. “We can’t all be astrophysicists.”

“How did you even become one?” I ask. “Isn’t it really hard?”

“Well, I still haven’t acquired my degree,” Aozora confesses. “But I was very close to doing so before we got locked up in here.”

I grimace. “Aw, that’s a shame. Yet another reason to escape as quickly as possible.”

Aozora raises his eyebrows. “I doubt that’ll be able to happen, but...” he smiles weakly, “we can hope, right?”

“We can,” I agree.

I say goodbye to him, but there are still a few hours left until dinner time. So, I decide to pass the time by looking over some stuff on the Storage Room, where I see Ichigohara examining the wheelbarrow she mentioned earlier.

“Hey, Ichigohara-san,” I say. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m just seein’ how I can fix up this wheelbarrow,” she responds. “It’s a bit rusty and might need some new parts, but I’m sure it’s fixable. You wanna join me, Wakana-chan?”

  _I’m not the most experienced in fixing wheelbarrows, but I don’t have anything else to do...so, should I hang out with Ichigohara-san?_

       **Yes** /No

“I’m glad you’re up for it,” Ichigohara says. “Let’s start!”

  _I spent the rest of the day looking for parts and then fixing the wheelbarrow with Ichigohara-san. Under her lead, we take it slowly and make jokes frequently as we fix the wheelbarrow. Even though I’m not experienced at doing much with wheelbarrows, or anything garden-related, I think Ichigohara-san and I grew a little closer._

“Thanks for helpin’ me out, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says thankfully. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Ichigohara-san,” I say. “It is my talent to help people after all.”

Ichigohara ponders that for a moment. “I guess waitressin’ is helpin’ someone in a way.”

“So is gardening,” I say. “You’re growing food and plants for others to either consume or marvel at.”

“That’s true,” Ichigohara agrees, “although I have to say my reason for gettin’ into gardenin’ wasn’t so altruistic, sadly.”

I look at her with a curious gaze. “Then what was it?”

Ichigohara scratches her back and sighs. “This’ll probably sound stupid, but it was because I love nature. I love green. And where I was growin’ up in the city, there wasn’t too much of that. So when I moved to the countryside, I started my garden, and then...” she shrugs. “I guess I became an Ultimate.”

“Is it really that simple?” I ask incredulously. “A lot of Ultimates tend to have some crazy story behind their talent.”

“Not me,” Ichigohara laughs. “I’m just a girl with a big garden that people seem to like a lot.”

_So it’s really that simple, huh...I guess it makes sense. Ichigohara-San is a simple girl...not that there’s anything wrong with that. With some of the strong personalities of some of the people here, I’m glad there’s a refreshingly call one in her._

“Thanks, Ichigohara-san,” I thank her. “I enjoyed our time together.”

“So did I, Wakana-chan. See you around.”

 

FREE TIME END

 

I head back to the Cafeteria, figuring it must be close to 6:30, and it turns out my instincts were almost correct.

“It’s 6:25,” Domoto says as I walk in. “You’re a bit early, but that’s better than being late.”

“Anything is better than being late,” Niizuma comments. “Ugh. I can’t stand people who are late to things. I always have to arrive early.”

Kasparov ponders the topic. “Even though I am early myself, I would have to say that being exactly on time is most preferable. That way, the least amount of time is wasted.”

Niizuma purses her lips, but holds back. “Whatever. Do what you want.”

“Hehe, that isn’t something I’d expect you to say, Niizuma-san,” Aozora says with a smile.

“Don’t get accustomed to it,” she warns him. “I still very much disagree with Kasparov-kun, but I simply don’t want to provoke an argument.”

“It’s good to see you’re following our rules of not antagonizing each other,” I say with an appreciative smile.

Niizuma shakes her head with a humorless laugh. “Oh, that’s not why. I don’t care about the agreements we make here.”

       I blink at her. “Wait, what? Then why?”

“Because I’m not going pick a fight with someone who could kill me,” Niizuma says matter-of-factly. “Although I’m the tallest female here, Kasparov-kun is ten centimeters taller than I am and much stronger. It’d be stupid if I provoked a fight with him, because I’d lose.” She examines her perfectly manicured nails. “And if you couldn’t tell, I don’t like losing.” She lets out a small, mirthless laugh. “That’s why I became a statistician.”

“Really?” Aozora inquires. “To calculate the probability of not losing?”

“Mmhm,” Niizuma confirms. “And before one of you brings it up, I’m not going to kill someone. The odds of escaping are too low, in my professional opinion.”

“That’s still p-pretty c-callous,” Oyamada comments from the side. _Has he been at dinner the whole time? I didn’t notice him here before..._

“It’s understandable, though,” Domoto says. “As long as she doesn’t kill, her reasoning is unimportant.”

“But didn’t you, um, say you thought a death was inevitable?” Eguchi asks timidly in what I think are her first words of the day.

“Yes,” Domoto answers. “I did. And I still believe that. However, I would still like to prevent a death as much as possible.”

“How kind of you,” Terajima says in a such way that it’s impossible to determine if it’s sarcastic or genuine.

The rest of dinner is pretty uneventful. Ichigohara’s delicious vegetable stew is definitely the highlight, but I can’t stop yawning throughout the entire meal. Feeling tired, I head to my room and collapse on the bed, ready for the embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With every passing day of no deaths happening, Monohebi grows increasingly impatient...


	6. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Daily Life Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is quite peaceful at the moment...something which Warden Monohebi doesn’t like.

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

I wake up and immediately I know today is going to be a better day than yesterday. My shower feels warmer, my clothes softer, the greetings as I enter the Cafeteria better.  _I guess that’s what getting a good night’s sleep can do for you._

As I sit down at the table with my breakfast plate, Eguchi unexpectedly sidles up next to me.

“Eguchi-san?” I say in surprise. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, did I get, um, too close?” she asks as she avoids making eye contact with me. “Sorry...I just wanted to say thank you for what you did yesterday.” She gives me a small smile. “I was really, um, worried about everyone fighting, but what you, um, said to Yamaguchi-kun really made me, um, feel better.”

“Aw, you’re welcome,” I say, and I mean it. “I’m glad I could make you feel better, because I know you were upset after Monohebi told us there was no to escape.”

Eguchi flinches at my mention of the memory, but still keeps the smile regardless. “Well, um, I guess I should say goodbye, but I also, um, want to keep talking to you...” She facepalms. “Ugh! Why is social interaction so difficult!?”

“Just relax, Eguchi-san,” Motoki says calmly from behind the game developer. “The best conversations are the most honest, open ones.” She lays a hand on Egcuhi’s shoulder. “If you want to talk to Kawashima-san, just talk about what feels natural to you.”

“Um, okay,” Eguchi says nervously, but with a hint of determination. “So, what’s your favorite type of game?”

 _I figured she’d ask that..._ ”I’m not too sure,” I say hesitantly. “I’m not too into games.”

“Oh,” Eguchi says sadly, looking down at her feet. “Well I don’t really have much else to talk about...” She sighs. “Ugh, why am I so bad at talking to people?! Sorry for, um, wasting your time...” She leaves the Cafeteria, head hanging miserably.

“What was that about?” Kasparov asks.

Motoki frowns. “I told her to talk about what comes naturally to her...but apparently that was not the best advice.”

Hayasaka snorts. “Mika-chan, like, doesn’t think there’s any good advice you could’ve given to someone as, like, introverted as Yuzuki-chan.” She grimaces. “Mika-chan hopes Yuzuki-chan never tries to, like, talk with someone as fashionable as the Ultimate Social Media Star...” She makes a fake smile. “Like, Mika-chan wouldn’t even be able to, like, stand her ugly presence~!”

       _What a selfish bitch..._ “I don’t think she could stand yours, either, Hayasaka-san,” I say with forced politeness. “You’re just not the types of people that mix well.”

“Thankfully,” the social media star says as she twirls her hair. “Like, Mika-chan is going to leave~! See you all at, like, dinner~!”

She leaves the Cafeteria, Kasparov staring at her back disapprovingly. “What a fool. She will only make matters worse with the way she acts.”

“Just tune her out,” Terajima suggests. “It’s best not to let people like her get you down.”

“But it’s hard to t-time out someone who is more irritating to l-listen to than the heartbeat f-from Poe’s _The Telltale Heart_...” Oyamada says. He takes off the bag on his back and skims through the various books. “M-Maybe I should read a p-passage of it to g-give you all an idea of what i-it’s like...”

“Please don’t,” Domoto commands. “I don’t want to fall asleep this early in the morning.”

“That’s good!” Sashihara affirms. “An uneven and erratic sleep schedule is bad for both mental and physical health!”

Furuhata sighs as he massages his head. “Ugh, can we please get this meeting over with already? I can’t listen to all this loud conversation for much longer.”

“Yes, let’s wrap things up,” Domoto says briskly. “Just remember to all be back for dinner at 6:30.”

We all separate for the day and yet again I have time to do what I want. I can’t just sit in my room all day, but what should I do...?

FREE TIME START!

 

I find my way to the Kitchen, where I see Furuhata leaning over the counter, massaging his temples.

“Go away,” he says as soon as I enter.

      _Some nice greeting that is..._ “I was just trying to say hi,” I say, offended but not exactly surprised.

Furuhata doesn’t give an apology, but he does look somewhat regretful. “Listen, I have a headache. If you’re going to talk to me, make it something enjoyable or useful.”

“Let’s talk about wine, then,” I suggest. “You’re a sommelier, so you should know all about that.”

He snorts. “I should hope so. But what would someone as poor as you know about wine?”

       _That’s uncalled for..._ ”Are you forgetting I work as a waitress?” I ask with raised eyebrows. “I serve wine to customers all the time, so I have to know a lot about the types we serve, even if I’ve never tried it myself.”

Furuhata shrugs. “I guess I could put up with talking to you, then.”

       _This probably won’t be fun...but I should get to know everyone here, even someone as rude as Furuhata-kun...so, should I spend some time with him?_

        **Yes** /No

Furuhata arches his eyebrow. “So you are going to spend time with me? I thought you’d say no, I must confess...but if we’re going to talk, let’s not waste any time.”

_We talked for a while about different types of wine...red, white, sake, French wines, South African wines, Californian wines, Spanish wines...and every time we spoke about wine, for once Furuhata-kun wasn’t condescending or rude...instead, he was so entirely engrossed in his passion that he couldn’t make any time for that. I definitely think Furuhata-kun and I grew a little closer..._

“Wow,” I say after a while. “I had high expectations, but you really do know your way around wines.”

“Especially around the high-class stuff,” Furuhata says dreamily. “It’s expensive, but oh so delicious...” He wipes his eye. “No matter what someone as disgusting and poor as Yamaguchi-kun says, I’ll never not love wine...even if it’s illegal for me to drink it.” He snorts. “I’d do anything if I could finally get my hands on another bottle of wine with Tempranillo grapes from Navarro...”

“I don’t think there are any of those here,” I say dully.

“No, there’s nothing at all but water,” Furuhata laments. “Ugh, who would waste precious drinking time on something like water when you could be having wine?”

“To avoid getting drunk?” I suggest. “Or maybe to avoid an awful hangover headache. No one likes those.”

“You get used to them eventually,” Furuhata says with a dismissive wave. He sighs and looks at the floor, tapping his foot rapidly. “That’s the worst part about being stuck in this dreadful place. No wine. No gourmet food. No good people to talk to,” he looks up at me, “Well, except you. You’re somewhat bearable.” His gaze returns to the floor. “But everyone else...ugh, I can’t stand them! I can’t stand that mirror-obsessed selfie bitch, I can’t stand that garden girl, I can’t stand the flamenco girl posing dramatically all the time, I can’t stand the fitness trainer shouting...!” His face turns bitter, hateful. “And especially that goddamn revolutionary...I never speak to him, but he always gets on my case...” Furuhata stops glaring and stares absentmindedly. “If someone could be murdered...I’d like it to be him.”

I gasp. “Furuhata-kun, please don’t say anything like that! Murder isn’t the solution to escaping here. Besides, even if you killed Yamaguchi-kun, everyone would suspect you.”

Furuhata rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not dumb enough to kill him. I can’t stand these people, but that doesn’t mean I’ll kill them.” He sighs. “I’ll just suffer through it all.”

“O-Okay,” I say, but I’m not completely placated. “You had me worried there.”

Furuhata snorts. “Don’t get yourself worried about me.” He gestures to his wine-red suit. “This outfit was expensive, so I wouldn’t let blood tarnish it.”

_Is that really the best reason you have for not killing...? Oh well, it’s better than none._

I say goodbye to Furuhata and then find myself wandering around in the day with a few hours left to spend. Luckily, I soon find Carrasco wandering around as well.

“Ah, buenas tardes, Señorita Kawashima,” she greets me. “I was just taking a stroll around the hallways. Would you like to join me?”

_I haven’t moved around much while we’ve been confined here...so that sounds like a pretty cool idea. Should I spend some time with Carrasco-san?_

      **Yes** /No

“So you will join me?” Carrasco inquires. She smiles as she opens her fan and offers me her arm. “Wonderful. Let’s walk.”

_Carrasco-san and I walk arm in arm throughout the prison, discussing our situation and just life in general...it was a good time. I think Carrasco-san and I got a little closer._

As our stroll comes to an end, I feel pressured to ask something I’ve wondered for a long time. “I know this will be pretty embarrassing for me to ask,” I begin. “But what exactly is flamenco? I know it’s a Spanish dance type, but other than that...not much else.” I laugh nervously. “Sorry, I should’ve asked sooner.”

“Ah, Señorita Kawashima, there is no need to be embarrassed,” Carrasco reassures me. “And to answer your question, flamenco is not necessarily just a dance, but rather an art form created by los gitanos—er, the gypsies, in my native land, España.”

“But it involves dance, doesn’t it?” I ask, a little confused.

Carrasco nods. “Most certainly.But that is not all there is to it. Flamenco is also an expression of folkloric and musical traditions, as well as an expression of el duende, which I suppose is best described as the spirit of it all.”

“Wow,” I say, impressed. “There’s a lot more to this than I thought. Would you say you have the...um...what was it called again?”

“El duende,” the flamenco performer restates. “And no. I would not say I have completely mastered it yet.”

        _Huh...? That doesn’t make much sense..._ ”Wait...What!?” I ask incredulously. “But you’re the Ultimate Flamenco Performer! Everyone always raves about how amazing and passionate your performances are...”

Carrasco closes her fan and sighs. “The people may enjoy my spectacles, but I am still young. Too young to truly convey el alma—or the soul—of every aspect of flamenco. So no, even though I will not deny I am talented, I still have progress to make.”

“Well, they say an artist is never satisfied,” I say.

Carrasco laughs. “I am glad that you called me an artist.”

I shrug. “From how you described flamenco, it seems like that’s what you are.”

Carrasco’s eyes glisten. “Thank you,” she says with a passionate smile. She kisses me on the cheeks, as is the European tradition. “I enjoyed your company. Let’s talk another time, shall we?”

“I would enjoy that,” I tell her, and it’s true. I really did enjoy speaking with her.

 

FREE TIME END

 

Soon after splitting up from Carrasco, I make my way to Cafeteria for dinner. After a while, I’m halfway through eating a calm, relaxing meal when all of a sudden...

“Ahhhhhh!” Oyamada screams, dropping the book he was reading. “It’s the s-s-snake!!!”

“What? Where?!” Eguchi asks fearfully, her eyes darting around the Cafeteria.

“He’s on the chandelier,” Terajima says calmly.

“Sususu...” Monohebi chuckles as he slithers down to the end of the Chandelier. "Good eyes, even if they are behind sunglasses, Terajima. I was waiting for you all to notice my presence.”

“Well, we have,” Domoto says, irritated. “So, what is it that you want from us?”

“Yes, what is your next move?” Kasparov wonders aloud. “Judging from past experiences, you rarely appear unless you have something to tell us.”

“Then, like, what does the snake want to say? Mika-chan thinks he’s, like, pretty gross,” Hayasaka complains.

Monohebi narrows his eyes. “That’s no way to speak to your Warden, Hayasaka. Do you want to be punished?”

The social media star’s eyes widen. “Like, totally not! Mika-chan just, like, wants you to say what you want to say and then, like, leave.”

“For once, I agree with Hayasaka-san,” Furuhata says while massaging his temples. “Just say what you want and leave us to finish our dinner in peace.”

Monohebi looks disappointed, but does not resist. “Fine,” he says, “although what I have to say won’t be leaving you in peace.”

That sends a shiver down my spine. “What is it?” I ask. “Just spit it out already.”

Monohebi chuckles. “Sususu...I have appeared to you now to announce your first motive.”

Niizuma arches an eyebrow. “But didn’t you give us a motive already?” She examines her nails. “Kill someone and then you get to escape, with the hope of leaving this prison being the motive.”

“You are correct, Niizuma, I did already give you all that promise,” Monohebi concedes. “And it still stands. However, although I have seen tensions arise, a death has not yet occurred, and I am becoming bored.” Monohebi smiles evilly. “So, I have a motive for you all. When you return to your rooms for the night, you will find a tablet containing a video on it. Play the video, and you will receive a motive.”

Motoki looks confused. “Wait, is that it? We just have to watch a video?”

“Not just any video. Each video is customized to the person that receives it, and as such, involves something or someone very dear to that person being...” Monohebi smiles. “Well, I don’t want to spoil the contents of the videos, so you’ll just have to watch to see what happens.”

With that, the snake slithers back up the chandelier chain and into the place he emerged from, leaving us all in a somber silence.

“Everyone,” Domoto begins, her voice heavy. “Do _not_ watch those videos. At all. They are tricks, traps set by Monohebi.”

“But they involve things important to us,” Ichigohara protests, scratching her back with a nervous expression. “How can we not watch them?”

“Because, as Monohebi himself said, they are made to motivate us to murder,” Kasparov responds. “If we want to avoid a murder, we cannot watch them.”

Carrasco fiddles with the flowers in her hair. “But If we watch them and don’t commit a murder, there is no harm in that, right?” She shrugs. “I believe we should all do as we please with the motive videos, but still swear to not murder.”

Domoto glares at Carrasco. “How stupid are you? If you watch your video, you’re increasing the likelihood of you killing someone tenfold.”

“You don't know that,” Carrasco protests.

“I’m pretty certain I do,” Domoto retorts.

“But if we d-don’t watch the videos, s-someone could still kill r-regardless...” Oyamada says quietly.

“Of course someone’s going to kill anyway, we just want to prolong that as long as possible,” Domoto says bluntly.

Aozora stares at Domoto coldly. “What’s with you? You say you don’t a murder to occur, but then you say one is inevitable? Can’t you pick a side?”

Domoto gives him a piercing glare. “I’m just being honest. I don’t like to lie and hide behind false promises of hope.” She smiles bitterly. “I know you can’t relate to that, but I will continue to call things how I see them.”

“Both of you, could you please calm down?” Terajima asks, sounding tired. “Fighting is only making things worse.”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi affirms. “It’s quite hypocritical of you to tell me to stop antagonizing others and then to go ahead and do it yourself.”

Domoto presses her lips together tightly. “I suppose you’re right, Yamaguchi-kun,” she says after a pause. “I just strongly believe that we all should refrain from watching the videos. Who else agrees?”

“I do,” Kasparov says immediately.

Eguchi fidgets uncomfortably. “I, um, do too.”

“S-So do I,” Oyamada says quietly as he holds a book closely to his chest.

“As do I!” Sashihara shouts. “In addition to not falling prey to the motive, staring at the blue light produced by electronic devices before bed hinders falling asleep! And that’s unhealthy!”

Furuhata pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. “Can we just all shut up? All this loud talk is hurting my head.”

“But communication and talking to one another is how we will means this situation,” Motoki protests.

Furuhata sighs. “If you all are going to keep on blabbering, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, everyone.”

He leaves, leaving us in silence. “I guess that was pointless,” Motoki says dejectedly. She shakes her head sadly. “Now that I think about it, I’m not much in the mood for conversation as I should be.” She closes her eyes. “Bye.”

She departs and Domoto sighs. “I might as well adjourn this meeting before everyone leaves.” She raises her voice. “I again command that none of you watch your motive videos, for all our sakes and your own.”

Soon after that, I say goodbye to Aozora and the rest and head to my room, which feels more like a cell than it ever has before. I lie in bed, but I can’t keep my mind off the tablet sitting face up on the nightstand.

Its presence is awful...I want to watch, but know I can’t...

“AHHH!!!” I scream as I take it and throw it to the other side of the room.

_I hate this place...I want to leave...but I can’t. I can’t watch that goddamn video...I want to, but I can’t._

I shut my eyes and being to cry into my pillow. I remember thinking first thing in the morning that today would be a good day. couldn’t have been more wrong.

The tears come harder now, but eventually they’re all gone, and I only have my sadness to guide me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Monohebi has presented the first motive! I know it’s cliche as far as motives go, but it’s what makes the most sense for this chapter in my opinion. 
> 
> How much longer can everything continue peacefully with things like this? Tune in next time to find out...


	7. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Daily Life Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, daily life takes a darker turn...

       When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I don’t hear the morning announcement.  _I wonder why that is..._

Unfortunately, looking over at the clock, the first thing I see is the time 6:59. _Wait, that means—_

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 _I guess I just woke up a bit early today. Wonderful..._ I take my shower with miserably slow speed, desperately trying but failing to take my mind off the motive.

As I enter the Cafeteria and sit down, I feel absolutely miserable. And by looking around, it seems everyone else feels the same...

“Good morning, Kawashima-san,” Aozora tiredly greets as I sit down next to him.

I snort mirthlessly. “If this is a good morning, then good mornings have gotten real shitty.”

Aozora sighs. “I guess I can drop the positive act for now. If we’re both feeling terrible, we might as well not hide it.”

“No,” I say slowly. “I’m a waitress. Even when my day is awful, I need to slap on a fake smile and make it look like it’s the best day I’ve ever had while my customers are around.” I take a long sip of water. “Sometimes it works and I start to feel betters. Other times not.” I stare at Aozora. “And in a situation as bad as this, adding more negativity doesn’t exactly help.”

Aozora ponders what I say. “You’re right,” he says after a while. “This whole time I’ve been trying to keep calm and keep everyone’s spirits up, but it hasn’t worked too well.” He pauses. “But maybe that was because I was alone. If you help do the same, we can make a real difference.”

“Yeah,” I agree. “Maybe we can.” I shake my head. “Sorry for not offering to do this sooner. I guess the stress of this place must be interfering with my waitress’s instincts.”

“That’s fine,” Aozora assures me. “At least you managed to return to them.”

“Yeah,” I say. I want to say more, but Domoto stands up and clears her throat before I can.

“So,” the toy maker begins. “Now that everyone is here, I have something to discuss.”

“What is it?” Motoki asks.

Domoto frowns. “I thought it would be obvious. The motive videos. Did anyone watch them?”

        _Ugh, those things. Just when I had finally managed to get those stupid things off my mind, someone goes ahead and brings them up._

“Not I,” Kasparov proudly declares. “I was able to see through the deception of the snake and resist the temptation.”

“So was I,” Niizuma says with an air of superiority. “I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t take the risk of something motivating to do something as foolish as kill.”

“Good for you,” Terajima says in a voice that might either be sarcastic or genuine. “I refrained from watching mine.”

“I did too,” Komatsu says. “Though it was more because I was really tired than anythin’ else.”

“I d-didn’t watch mine...” Oyamada adds quietly. “I don’t like t-technology...I found m-my eighth re-read of T-Tolstoy’s _War and Peace_ far more interesting.”

“Eighth re-read?” Hayasaka repeats incredulously. “Like, Mika-chan couldn’t even open a book without falling asleep~! They’re just, like, soooooooo boring~!”

“I, um, think books are more, um, interesting than social media,” Eguchi says timidly, not looking directly at Hayasaka’s eyes. “And, um, I didn’t look at mine, either.”

Hayasaka gives Eguchi a cold stare. “Like, Mika-chan didn’t ask~!” She leans forward with a sickly sweet smile. “So how about you, like, shove your motive video and all your stupid goddamn games up your, like, ass~?”

Eguchi stares at the ground miserably, her hair hanging over her face. “Oh, okay...”

“No,” I say forcefully. “That’s not alright. Hayasaka-san, apologize to her.”

Hayasaka laughs. “Like, totally not~!” She narrows her eyes at me. “And you’re, like, not even on social media, Wakana-chan! So, like, please don’t even try to, like, talk with someone like me~!”

“Hayasaka-san,” Domoto says, “shut up unless you have something useful to say. Like, for instance, if you watched your video or not.”

The social media star begins to sweat. “Um, like...Mika-chan hasn’t seen any technology in a little while...so, like...” She closes her eyes and makes twin peace signs. “She might have watched her video~!”

“Imbecile,” Kasparov says venomously. “You were specifically told not to!”

“Señor Kasparov, please calm yourself,” Carrasco says both calmly and firmly. “If she wanted to do it, why not let her? She controls her own life.”

Domoto pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “We discusses this yesterday. She’s put herself and the rest of us in even more danger by watching her video.”

“Well, she’s watched it now,” Ichigohara says as she scratches her back. “And there’s nothin’ we can do to change that. So we might as well go with the flow and try to make the best of our situation.”

“I agree,” Aozora says quickly, jumping into the conversation before Domoto or Kasparov can. “In fact, you just gave me an idea...”

That perks my curiosity. “What is it?”

“A party,” Aozora says. “Or maybe a feast. I quite literally just came up with the idea, but I think it could work.”

Niizuma looks skeptical. “And how exactly would that help us?”

“It would help to raise everyone’s spirits,” I say slowly, coming to defend Aozora’s idea. “Also, if everyone’s in one place, the chance of a murder decreases greatly.”

I look at Domoto and Kasparov, expecting dismissive glares from them both, but instead I see them both slowly nodding. “...Yes,” Domoto says after a long time. “That could be useful in preventing a murder.”

“It is a splendid idea,” Kasparov agrees. “No one will be stupid enough to kill one another if everyone is together.”

_I just said that...oh well. It’s no big deal._

“Okay,” Aozora says with a proud smile. “So will we all be in attendance?”

Motoki nods vigorously. “Of course! It will be a wonderful opportunity for everyone to get to know each other better!” She stares off into space. “And forwonderful communication...”

“I shall be in attendance,” Kasparov says.

“So will I,” Domoto says immediately after the chess grandmaster.

Carrasco poses dramatically with her fan. “If it’s to fight off the dark despair of the snake with our bright, shining hope...then I will certainly attend!”

Niizuma shrugs. “I’ll go, too. I have nothing else to do.”

Terajima adjusts his sunglasses. “I can help watch over everyone and ensure no one...tries anything.”

“Um, I hope no one does,” Eguchi says nervously. “I don’t want me or anyone else to, um, get hurt...”

Oyamada fidgets uncomfortably. “Parties aren’t r-really my thing, but if everyone else g-goes, so will I...I just hope it’s n-not too l-loud.”

“Same here,” Furuhata says. “I still have a headache, not as bad as yesterday, but still there. So could everyone be quiet while I’m there?”

Yamaguchi glares at him and clearly wants to say something, but resists. “Your presence will make my attendance more difficult, but if I must...I’ll be there.”

Hayasaka looks around, annoyed. “Ugh, does Mika-chan havvvvveee to go? Like, she really doesn’t want to~!”

“Too bad,” Domoto says pitilessly. “You’ll have to suffer. This party only works if everyone’s there.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry about me. I can cook up some food, if you like,” Ichigohara offers. “I’d like some help, though.” She smiles widely. “Any offers?”

“I’ll do it, sure,” Komatsu says. “But I ain’t makin’ no vegan stew.”

Ichigohara laughs. “You won’t have too, Yutaka-kun.” She smiles and wags her finger. “You can help out, but you better not eat any of the food before it’s ready.”

“Aw, that’ll be pretty hard...” Komatsu complains. “But I can prolly do it.”

“Great!” the gardener says with a smile. “Any other offers?”

I raise my hand. “I’m not a great cook, so I probably shouldn’t do that, but I can still help serve the food.”

Ichigohara nods. “That’s good. You can be in charge of servin’ the food.” She looks around. “But I still need at least two other people to help me cook.”

“I shall assist you, Señorita Ichigohara,” Carrasco says warmly. “Even though cooking is not my talent, I consider myself proficient at it.”

“Wonderful!” Ichigohara exclaims. _It looks like this party is getting her excited..._ ”Who else will volunteer? I only need one more!”

“I will!” Sashihara yells. “But only if we make healthy food!”

“Don’t you worry, Hisaya-kun,” Ichigohara assures him. “I never use any processed or unhealthy ingredients. I don’t believe in that kind of stuff.”

“Excellent!” Sashihara shouts. “What time will we need to be there?”

“Hmmm,” Ichigohara wonders. “How about...4:30? That gives us two hours to get ready for the normal dinner time of 6:30.”

“That sounds good,” Domoto says. “Alright, everyone. Make sure to be at the party tonight. Other than that, do what you please today.”

The morning meeting is over after that. I nod at Aozora after everyone else leaves. “Your party was a good idea,” I tell him. “It was just the pick up I think we all needed.”

Aozora smiles back at me. “Thanks, Kawashima-san. It was a sudden idea, but I just knew I had to say something about it as soon as I thought about it.”

“I’m sure it’ll help us in our goal to make everyone feel better,” I say, proud that our idea is actually be working. “See you tonight.”

“You too,” Aozora says, and then he leaves. Yet again, I have some free time, although I don’t know how to spend it...

 

FREE TIME START!

 

I wander around the prison for a while until I encounter Terajima.

“Oh, hi, Terajima-kun,” I say.

“Hello,” he greets back. “I’m just observing this place. Do you want to join me?”

_That doesn’t sound terribly exciting...but I’ll have enough excitement tonight at the party, or at least I hope I will. So, should I hang out with Terajima-kun?_

      **Yes** /No

The bodyguard raises his eyebrows. “I didn’t expect you to say yes...” he cracks a small smile, “but that’s okay.”

_Terajima-kun and I spent a long time just watching everything. I thought it would be s lot boring than it turned out to be...I have to say, it was more relaxing than anything else. I think Terajima-kun and I go to a little closer._

“This is pretty relaxing, Terajima-kun,” I say after a long time.

The bodyguard nods. “You’re right; it is...um...” He looks down shamefully. “Sorry, I’m awful with names...I’ve forgotten yours already.”

“That’s okay,” I say, although I have to admit I’m not extremely pleased he forgot my name. “Have you forgotten most of the names of everyone here?”

Terajima nods. “Yeah, sadly, I have.” He shrugs. “I don’t like it, but my mind seems to only remember people’s names if I’ve known them for a while.”

“That’s interesting,” I comment. “I’d imagine a bodyguard would have a better memory so they could pick out and remember potentially hostile people in a crowd.”

Terajima lets out a small laugh. “See, that’s the interesting part...I’m awful with names...but I actually never forget a face.”

I turn at him, surprised. “Wait, what? Really?”

“Really,” Terajima confirms. “I’m what they call a super-recognizer. I recognize everyone I see. If I saw a random man in a cafe two years ago, I could recognize him again today if I saw him walking down the street.”

“Wow,” I say, amazed. “That’s really cool.”

“It is,” Terajima agrees. “But it does have its downsides. Sometimes when I’m ‘introduced’ to another person, I recognize them, even when they have no recollection of me.” He chuckles. “It makes me look like a stalker sometimes.”

I frown. “Oh. That’s not as cool.”

“It isn’t, but I think my ability is more of a gift than a curse,” Terajima confesses. “Especially in my line of work. If a client offers me a set of faces that are threatening to them, I could pick those people out of a crowd, even if they’ve disguised themselves.”

“That must be really useful,” I say, still amazed by Terajima’s ability.

Terajima nods. “It’s extremely helpful.”

_That was an interesting conversation...but it looks like I have to head over to the Kitchen to help out Ichigohara-san now._

“I’m sorry, but I have to go now, Terajima-kun,” I say regretfully. “I really enjoyed our time together.”

“Anytime,” Terajima says.

 

FREE TIME END

 

I make my way to the Cafetwria to find Carrasco, Komatsu, Sashihara, and Ichigohara already there.

“Hey, Wakana-chan!” Ichigohara greets with a wide smile. “It’s nice to see you, but why are you here so early? You’re not one of the cooks.”

“I know, but I figured I might as well help set up the rest of the party,” I tell the gardener.

Carrasco smiles at me. “How selfless of you, Señorita Kawashima.”

“Why doesn’t Kawashima-san just help out with cookin’?” Komatsu asks. “We could use help for that.”

“We could,” Ichigohara concedes. “But Wakana-chan has confessed she is a bad cook, and I don’t want any bad food at this party.” She laughs nervously. “No offense, by the way.”

“None taken,” I assure her. “But what can I do to help set up?”

“You can help us find the ingredients,” Ichigohara answers.

“Yes! That’s a great idea!” Sashihara shouts.

“Okay,” I say. “Let’s get started.”

We head through the door in the back of the Kitchen into al the pantry. It’s a dark, cramped room with shelves containing crates and cans of food on all four walls, and tons of crates place in seemingly random spots over all the floor, only being interrupted by a large ice machine. _What is that doing back here...? It would be much better if it were in the actual kitchen itself. Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to deal with it being in here._

“So what are we looking for?” I ask, looking around. “There’s a lot of food in here.”

“Señorita Ichigohara made us a list of ingredients earlier,” Carrasco says, holding said list in her hand.

“I did,” Ichigohara says. “So let’s get lookin’!”

It takes longer than expected, but eventually we manage to gather everything.

“That food had no right to be hidden away in so many weird-ass places,” Komatsu complains as he hauls out the last crate of vegetables we needed.

“But it’s worth it to have healthy food!” Sashihara shouts. “Junk food may be readily available, but that doesn’t mean it’s good!”

“Yeah,” Ichigohara agrees as she begins rinsing the vegetables. “Fresh produce is always the best, no matter how hard it is to find.”

“Ah, all this talk of fresh produce reminds me of my father’s home in Andalucía.” Carrasco leans on the kitchen counter, a dreamy expression on her face. “We used to grow our own tomatoes...and, mmm, they were so delicious.”

“Nothin’ like fresh tomatoes,” Ichigohara says with a smile. “Although they’re great to think about, we should really get to thinkin’ about cookin’.” She eyes the clock. “I know I like to take things in a relaxed way, but it’s already 5:17. We should get started.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Komatsu says as he finishes his plastic water bottle. He throws it in the trash. “Let’s ge—“

“What the fuck are you doin'!?” Ichigohara shouts angrily.“Did you just throw out that plastic bottle?!”

Komatsu steps back and blinks, confused. “Whatchu so mad ’bout? I was just throwin’ out a bottle.”

“Yeah! And do you know how awful plastic is for the environment?!” Ichigohara shakes her head. “Sorry for gettin’ so mad, but I can’t just let someone hurt nature, purposely or not.” She sighs. “So please, can you just recycle the bottle?”

“Yeah, okay...” Komatsu says, still a bit shaken from Ichigohara’s sudden outburst. He moves the bottle from the trash to the recycling bin.

“Thank you,” Ichigohara says thankfully. “Now, let’s get started! For real this time!”

 _Well, that was unexpected...I didn’t expect Ichigohara-san to have so much aggression in her, with her being someone who’s usually so calm and chill. I still have a question, but now I’m nervous to ask it out of fear of being yelled at...oh, what the hell. I’ll just ask. “_ Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what should I do to set up?”

“Oh, right! I almost forgot!” Ichigohara laughs heartily, in stark contrast to outburst just moment before. “Why don’t you get a few tablecloths from the Storage Room? And maybe some party decorations while you’re at it. I remember seein' some of that stuff in there while I was explorin' it.”

“Sure thing,” I say. “Good luck with your cooking.”

“Gracias,” Carrasco says gratefully. “Good luck on your trip to the Storage Room.”

I leave them and head to the Storage Room to complete task. As soon as I step into the room, I begin coughing. _Jeez, it’s so dusty in here..._  

I observe the rest of the room. It looks exactly the same as when I fixed the wheelbarrow with Ichigohara: five floor-to-ceiling shelves run most of the length of the room, with aisles running between them, and a small open space, where I find Hayasaka posing in front of the mirror she had mentioned before.

“Hi, Hayasaka-san,” I greet. She doesn’t immediately answer

“Wait, who’s that?” she says, annoyed, after finishing a few poses. She turns around and her face sours. “Oh, it’s Wakana-chan. Sorry, but Mika-chan doesn’t talk to people from the Stone Age.”

“Stone Age?” I repeat, crossing my arms. “What does that mean?”

She rolls her eyes and turns back to face the mirror. “You, like, don’t even have a social media account! That’s sooooo like a caveman.” She shakes her head and shudders. “Mika-chan can, like, barely imagine it! So, please don’t, like, even think of talking to her~!”

 _After that conversation, I really don’t feel like it anyway. Besides, I need to find those tablecloths. This place has a ton of stuff in it, so I best get looking._ I begin looking for the tablecloths, which is an annoying task, especially with the constant presence of Hayasaka posing in front of the mirror. When she finally leaves, I immediately spot the small stack of snowy white tablecloths. _It’s like her presence was a curse in this room..._  I shake my head. _No, it’s nothing that superstitious...but she was annoying_

I examine the stack of neatly folded tablecloths and count them. _Five...I doubt we’ll need that many._  I take one and unfold it to see how much room on the table it could cover. _Whoa...these tablecloths are really big...We’ll definitely only need two or so of them to cover the entire table in the Cafeteria._

I re-fold the first tablecloth and take a second from the stack, leaving the other three behind. Now it’s time to look for some party decorations.

They’re a lot easier to spot than the tablecloths, probably due to their bright colors, so soon I’m able to locate some party streamers, a bag of confetti, and a few party hats. _That should do it..._

With the two tablecloths and the party supplies in tow, I make my way back to the Cafeteria, placing them on the table when I finally return.Glancing at the clock, I note that it’s already 6:07. _Okay, so I still have some time to set up. That’s good._

I spread the two tablecloths over the the Cafeteria table, hang some of the party streamers over the door, and place the party hats on the table, for anyone to take when they walk in. _Wow...this really is not very snazzy. Good thing no one here is the Ultimate Interior Decorator or something like that, or else they would be appalled. But hey, at least I tried. Besides, it’s not the looks that will matter at this party. The whole point of it is to prevent a murder._

I shudder when I think of that. _No, I need to stop...this is going to be a time to relax, not a time to worry...at least I hope it will be._

Soon after, Motoki, Niizuma, Domoto, Kasparov, and Aozora arrive.

“Wow, this looks great,” Aozora says with a proud smile. “I’m glad my idea for a party is coming together so nicely.”

Niizuma looks doubtful. “The decor is abysmal,” she says as her lips curve up into what might be a smile when she sniffs the air. “But, mmm...whatever is cooking in the Kitchen smells delicious...the food should make up for the poor decoration. I’m excited.”

_I have to admit I am a little insulted...I know they’re not the best, but the decorations aren’t that bad, are they?_

“As am I, Niizuma-san!” Motoki exclaims with a cheerful smile. “This party should be a wonderful opportunity for us all to bond and grow closer together.”

“Possibly,” Domoto says emotionlessly. “But we still must stay alert at all times to prevent anyone from trying anything stupid.”

“Indeed,” Kasparov agrees. “That is far more important than food or talking or decorations.”

“Are you certain?” I ask the chess grandmaster. “I think the other things are important, too.” I laugh nervously. “Besides, Terajima-kun said earlier he’d take care of watching everyone.”

“I did,” the bodyguard says from the doorway. He walks over to the rest of us. “You guys don’t have to worry about any of that stuff. I’m the Ultimate Bodyguard, So I’ll just be doing my job.”

Domoto frowns. “As qualified as you may be, I don’t feel comfortable leaving everything to one person. As such, we should all watch out for ourselves.”

“Y-You’re right,” agrees Oyamada our of nowhere. _He must have snuck in while we were talking...I guess he’s small and quiet enough that he could do that._ The librarian fidgets uncomfortably, his gaze darting around the room. “We all s-should be w-watchful by ourselves and b-be independent.”

Eguchi, who must have come in with Oyamada, nods her head. “Yeah, um, we should all watch out for, um, ourselves...”

“Absolutely!” Yamaguchi shouts form the door. “Independence is imperative for everyone,” He says as he walks over to the rest of the group. “I have no idea what you were discussing, but it doesn’t matter! To be dependent is to be oppressed. As such, independence is akin to breaking the chains of oppression!”

Kasparov arches an eyebrow. “It’s not that dramatic. We were simply discussing how we should be alert to potential dangers while at the party tonight, as opposed to leaving it all to Terajima-kun.”

“Leaving it all to one person?! That’s ridiculous and tyrannical!” Yamaguchi shakes his head furiously. “You are absolutely correct in denying Terajima that responsibility.”

Terajima frowns. “Okay, no need to get so harsh on me.” He sighs and doesn’t seem satisfied, but doesn’t protest either. “Alright. If you want to watch yourselves, you can. I’ll still look over you all, though.”

“Of course,” Domoto says. “It won’t just be you, though.” She sighs. “This discussion has lasted long enough. Let’s move on to more important things.”

“Please,” Niizuma pleads as she fixes her hair. “I couldn’t stand that. Now, let’s just start the party.”

Domoto holds her hand, signaling for her to stop. “We have to make sure everyone’s here first.” She quickly scans the room. “Okay. There are ten of us here: myself, Kasparov-kun, Kawashima-san, Niizuma-san, Aozora-kun, Motoki-san, Yamaguchi-kun, Eguchi-san, Oyamada-kun, and Terajima-kun.”

Terajima frowns. “Where are the garden girl, flamenco girl, music boy, fitness boy, selfie girl, and Furuhata-kun? They should all be here.”

      _Wait...why did he remember Furuhata-kun’s name and not the others? That’s odd...but it seems Terajima-kun needs to be reminded of something before I can question that._ “Ichigohara-san, Carrasco-san, Komatsu-kun, and Sashihara-kun are cooking us dinner,” I remind him. “So they’re accounted for.”

“What about Hayasaka and Furuhata?” Yamaguchi asks. “I’m not complaining about their absences, but they should still be here.”

Domoto narrows her eyes. “They better not be skipping. We agreed to be here—“

Before she can finish, she’s interrupted by one of the two missing entering. “Like, heeyyyyyyyy everyone! Sorry not sorry for being late, but Mika-chan’s here~!”

Domoto narrows her eyes. “You’re late. Why?”

“Like, I had to put on makeup!” Hayasaka says defensively. She flips her hair. “But I guess you, like, wouldn’t really know much about that, Otoha-chan, considering how, like, awfully applied your foundation is~!”

Domoto’s face does not change, but when she speaks venom is dripping form her words. “Shut your plastic surgery lips and sit down. I don’t want to hear another word from you the entire night.”

Hayasaka breaks her cute personality for just a second and stares coldly at the toy maker. “You...” Then, all of sudden, she flips back into her persona. “Like, whatever. It’s not like Mika-chan even wants to, like, talk to you~.”

Niizuma watches the social media star as she sits down at the table. “Well, that’s one missing person accounted for. Where’s the other?”

“If you’re taking about me, I’m right here,” Furuhata says from the doorway. He has bags under his eyes and is massaging his temples aggressively. “And I’m really not in a party mood, so try to keep everything quiet, alright?”

Motoki looks uncomfortable at that suggestion. “But it’s not really a party if everyone’s silent...”

Furuhata rolls his eyes. “Then boo fucking hoo. I don’t give a shit about your party; I’m only here because I have to be.”

Kasparov eyes the sommelier coldly. “You are acting awfully rude and demanding for someone who arrived late for no good reason.”

“I have a migraine, isn’t that reason enough?” Furuhata seethes, clenching his hands into fists. “Every fucking move I make causes me pain and every conversation I have makes my head want to burst!”

“That doesn’t mean the rest of us want to hear about it, bourgeois scum,” Yamaguchi says without sympathy.

Furuhata glares daggers ay him. “You. Do not even _dare_ to speak to me! I can’t stand it!”

Terajima puts a hand on the sommelier’s shoulder. “Yo. Calm yourself. There’s no need to get so mad.”

“Shut up!” Furuhata shouts. “I don’t want to hear anything from you, either!” He rips the bodyguard’s hand off his shoulder, tearing his suit jacket and the shirt underneath in the process.

“What is that!?” Eguchi says fearfully, pointing at Terajima’s exposed wrist. “Is that...”

I squint. And then I gasp. _That’s not...it can’t be..._

“A tattoo,” Domoto says quietly. “A dragon tattoo.”

“So?” Kasparov asks. “What does that mean?”

“Maybe it’s because you’re Russian, but here in Japan, tattoos have a connotation of violence and of...yakuza involvement,” Niizuma explains.

“I see,” Kasparov says. Terajima says nothing.

Domoto walks up to Terajima, fifty centimeters shorter but still more intimidating. “How many heads does that dragon have?” She asks, her voice as cold as ice.

“Nine,” Terajima says shamefully. “For the Kuzuryuu Clan.”

“You’re a m-member of the K-Kuzuryuu Clan?!” Oyamada says fearfully. He holds up a thick book in front of his face. “P-Please...get away from m-me!”

Furuhata speaks after staring at Terajima’s tattoo for a long time. “I should have known it was you...even though you’ve gone bald and wear those sunglasses, you’re still the same person I knew before...” he snorts. “I should’ve known you were involved with yakuza stuff when I met you here.”

Terajima looks at Furuhata with a cool gaze. “Now you know for sure.” He steps closer, shaking his head. “And it’s funny how you worded that. Like you’re not involved with yakuza business yourself.”

Furuhata glares at him and begins to massage his forehead yet again. “You can’t prove that,” he says hurriedly. “I have no tattoos. I wasn’t stupid enough to desecrate my body like that.”

“The fact that your talent revolves around alcohol when you are clearly not of age is enough,” Terajima counters. “Even if you have no tattoos, you’re still suspicious. I don’t need to prove anything.”

Furuhata scowls at him. “Well, fuck you.” He turns to the rest of us. “And fuck this party, too. I’m not going to waste my time here any longer...I need to lie down in a cool, dark, and quiet place.” He frowns. “But first, I need an ice pack.”

“There are some in the Kitchen,” Niizuma says. “I found them while exploring.”

Furuhata smiles. “Excellent.” He walks into the Kitchen and comes out again a minute later. “Have fun at your poor people party, fuckers.”

When he leaves, Terajima stares at the door to Cell Block A he left through for a long time. After a while, he begins to open his mouth.

“Don’t speak,” Domoto says harshly. “Get out. You’re not watching over this party anymore.”

Terajima stares at her from behind his sunglasses for a long time. “Fine,” he says after a while. “But you’re putting yourselves in danger by not having me here.”

“Are we?” Aozora asks doubtfully. “You’re a criminal...we can’t trust you to protect us any longer.”

“I _was_  a criminal,” Terajima corrects. “I no longer work for the Kuzuryuus.”

“Once a yakuza, always a yakuza,” Domoto says coldly. “Get out.”

Terajima shakes his head. “I disagree with your decisions...but I understand them.” With that, he turns around and leaves the Cafeteria.

“Well, if they, like, get to leave, Mika-chan wants out too~!” Hayasaka prances over to the door. “Like, bye everyone~! Mika-chan hopes you, like, enjoy your pathetic excuse for a party~!”

        _As unfortunate as it is that people are leaving the party...I don’t think anyone will miss her too much._

Kasparov frowns at Hayasaka’s exit. “I should say her departure saddens me...but in truth, it is more the opposite.”

“Definitely, um, not,” Eguchi affirms.

      _Ah, so others feel the same..._

“Hiya, everyone!” comes a sudden, cheerful greeting from the kitchen door. Ichigohara walks over. “I came out here to tell y’all that dinner is ready...and to ask what all that shouting was about.”

“Sí, if it is not too much to ask, we would like to know,” Carrasco says from behind the gardener.

“Terajima-kun is a yakuza,” Domoto says bluntly. “He left. Furuhata-kun freaked out and he left too. Hayasaka-san just left of her own accord.”

Ichigohara blinks, not expecting to hear what she just did. “A...yakuza? Damn, that’s not good.” She scratches her back. “Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to live with that.”

Carrasco is much more perturbed. “That is quite concerning...we can’t trust him anymore now that we know he is a gangster.”

“Who is a gangster?!” Sashihara yells from inside the Kitchen.

“Yeah, who is it?” Komatsu demands, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll beat the shit out of ‘em! I hate gangsters!”

“Apparently, it’s Señor Terajima,” Carrasco says sadly.

Komatsu shakes his head angrily. “I can’t fuckin’ believe it! The bodyguard, who’s supposed to protect us all, is now our biggest fuckin’ threat...”

“I can’t believe it either,” Sashihara says in a shockingly normal tone. “I didn’t expect that from him.”

“Igualmente,” Carrasco says, disapppinted. “It’s sad, because I thought of him as friend before.”

“Well, he doesn’t have to stop bein’ our friend...” Ichigohara proposes with a nervous laugh. “We’ll just have to be a bit more careful around him.”

“Too careful for my likin’,” Komatsu says.

Motoki closes her eyes, as if to hold back tears. “Well, it seems this party isn’t turning out the way we’d hoped...”

“No,” Aozora says dejectedly. “It’s not.”

“Well, we don’t gotta stay so down about it!” Ichigohara syas excitedly, trying to inject some positivity to the situation. “C’mon, let’s eat! That should make us all feel better!” She beckons me to come help her serve the food.

Domoto sighs as Ichigohara and I move to the Kitchen. “I suppose we should try.”

Ichigohara and I arrive in the Kitchen, where an array of trays and pots are laid out over the counters. “Ichigohara-san. I can serve the food for you,” I tell her as I observe the various food items and think of ways to serve them. “Just sit down and relax.”

“Nah, that’s okay,” Ichigohara says with a wave of her hand. “I can help.”

I put a hand on her shoulder. “Ichigohara-san,” I say. “This is my profession. You can let me do it. Besides,” I gesture at the large stack of dirty dishes in the sink. “You have a lot of dishes to clean.”

“That’s true,” the gardener says. “Alright, I’ll let you do your thing.”

I smile. “Thanks, Ichigohara-san.”

She smiles back. “No problem, Wakana-chan.”

As she moves away, I take a deep breath in and prepare to get into waitress mode. _It’s showtime_. In four minutes I have thirteen plates of Ichigohara’s delicious food ready to be served. Ichigohara looks over right before I take them out.

“Whoa, Wakana-chan!” She exclaims. “This stuff looks amazin’! Professional!”

I shrug. “I’m the Ultimate Waitress, what did you expect?”

I bring the plates out in three groups of four, leaving one in the Kitchen for Ichigohara. I plop down in my seat and immediately start eating. _Oh my God...this food is amazing! I have a half a mind to run back into the Kitchen and compliment Ichigohara-san on it immediately...but decide that can wait. For now, I have to eat...the food is just too delicious to turn away from._  

After the meal is over, I turn to Komatsu, who’s sitting next to me. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

He nods vigorously as he swallows his food. “It’s fuckin’ great! I’m already on my third plate!”

“Now, make sure you don’t eat too much!” Sashihara advises him. “Overeating is unhealthy!”

“It’s not overeatin’ if I ain’t even full yet!” Komatsu tells the fitness trainer.

        _He’s not full on his third plate...? Wow...he eats like a machine._

After everyone, including Komatsu, is finished, I gather everyone’s plates and take them to the Kitchen for Ichigohara to clean.

“How’d y’all like it?” Ichigohara asks.

“It was delicious,” I tell her. “Komatsu-kun ate three plates.”

The gardener shakes her head while chuckling. “Ah, he’s an eater, that composer.”

“He sure is,” I say.

Ichigohara turns the water for the sink off. “So, if y’all liked the food so much, do you think everyone would be up for dessert?”

“Absolutely,” I say. “I myself would ear anything so long as you were the one who made it.”

Ichigohara chuckles. “Ah, you don’t gotta flatter me like that, Wakana-chan.” A sudden flash of realization strikes her face. “But, if you would really like to show your gratitude...could you get me an electronic mixer from the Storage Room? I remember seein’ one in there. I’m gonna make cupcakes and I need a mixer for the batter.”

“Sure thing,” I reply. But I still have a question... “But why cupcakes? I thought you didn’t like sweet and processed stuff.”

“I don’t,” she confirms. “That’s why I’m not having any. I’m just making them.”

“I see,” I say. “Okay. I’ll be back soon with the mixer.”

I head out to the Cafeteria, prepared to make my way to the Storage Room, but then I spot Aozora sitting at the table, looking depressed. _I should probably try talking to him before getting the mixer...but I promised Ichihohara-san, so I shouldn’t put it off...Wait! I can get both done at the same time if I ask the right person..._

I tap Yamaguchi on the shoulder. He turns around. “What is it, Kawashima-sama, servant of the people?”

I wince at the title, but keep a smile nonetheless. “Could you do me a favor and grab an electronic mixer from the Storage Room and then bring it to Ichigohara-san in the Kitchen?”

He stands up and salutes. “Absolutely! Anything for a fellow member of the proletariat such as yourself!” He marches out of the Cafeteria.

Niizuma breathes a sigh of relief as he leaves. “Hopefully he takes forever. I can’t stand him.”

“N-Neither can I...” Oyamada says. “I don’t l-like overly loud p-people...”

“Hey! That’s pretty rude!” Sashihara shouts. He blinks. “Oh, wait.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “Hey, That was pretty rude.”

Ignoring the rest of their conversation, I sit down next to Aozora. “Hey,” I greet.

“Hey,” he says tiredly.

He doesn’t say anything more. I sigh. “Listen, I’m not going to beat around the bush. I know this party has been a disappointment for you and you’re upset Terajima-kun, Furuhata-kun, and Hayasaka-san left.”

“Ding ding ding,” Aozora says with a dull smile. “You’re correct.” He wipes his glasses with his shirt. “I’m upset that I failed...the whole point of this party was to make everyone feel safe and relaxed...but I guess that didn’t work out.”

“No,” I say. “It didn’t.” I pat him on the back. “But we don’t have to let that get us down. Remember what we promised this morning?”

“That we’d be positive for everyone else?” Aozora recalls with a faint smile. “Yeah, I do. But I dunno if I’ll be able to do a great job of that. Or be able to do it at all. I can only pretend to be positive for so long.”

“Then let me do it,” I propose. “It’s my profession to walk up to each customer with a big smile even if I’m having the shittiest day imaginable. So I can go around and try to lift everyone’s spirits.”

“You’re too good, Kawashima-san,” Aozora says with a chuckle. “But are you sure you want to take all the work?”

“I’m positive,” I affirm. “You can go back to your room and relax if you want, or maybe try to hang out with everyone else.”

“I’m not really a huge people person, so I think I’ll choose the former.” Aozora stands and stretches. “Thanks, Kawashima-san. You’re a huge help.”

“No problem,” I say to him. With that, he yawns and heads back to his room. I survey the room, and see that it has split into several groups of people chatting. Domoto, Kasparov, and Niizuma sit at the center of the table, while Sashihara and Komatsu talk at one end. Eguchi and Oyamada speak quietly at the other end of the table. Carrasco and Motoki are standing. I decide to go over to them first. 

“Hello,” I greet. “How are you two doing?”

“Estoy bien,” Carrasco answers.

“I’m well,” Motoki responds with a smile. “Carrasco-san and I were just discussing her bilingual upbringing.”

“Bilingual upbringing?” I repeat. “Did you speak both Japanese and Spanish at home?”

Carrasco nods. “Indeed. My father is a Spaniard, while my mother is Japanese. So I spoke both languages while young.” She laughs. “But now I can’t seem to separate them! I always slip a little español into my sentences without notic—” She shakes her head. “There, there, I just did it again.”

Motoki looks at her admirably. “Don’t be ashamed, Carrasco-san. Some people go their whole lives only knowing or studying a single language.” She shakes her head. “What a world of knowledge they’re missing out on!”

“Carrasco-san, I don’t think you should stop with your Spanish interjections, either,” I add. “They make you who you are...and I don’t think you should try to take that away from yourself.”

Carrasco nods. “Thank you, Kawashima-san.” She poses dramatically with her fan. “I shall take your advice and use it to fend off the dark hordes of conformist tendencies!”

“Yes, yes!” Motoki exclaims. “How wonderful!”

Seeing that they are both overjoyed, I see I’ve done my part with those two.  _Now for the others..._

As I head over to talk with Eguchi and Oyamada, Yamaguchi returns, holding the mixer. “Here you go, Kawashima-sama!” he shouts. “What was it you wanted me to do with it again?”

“Bring it to Ichigohara-san, please,” I say politely.

He nods. “At once!”

_I watch him walk to the Kitcehn. It looks like it took him a while to find that mixer...I’m glad I wasn’t the one who looked for it now._

Shaking that thought out of my head, I head over to where Eguchi and Oyamada are sitting.

“Hi,” I greet.

“Um, hi...” Eguchi says, wringing her hands nervously.

“H-Hey...” Oyamada stutters, clutching a book close to his chest. 

      _Hmm...maybe it would’ve been a better idea to converse with some talkative people. But...just because Eguchi-san and Oyamada-kun aren’t talkative doesn’t mean I can get a good conversation out of them._ “What were you two talking out before? I don’t want to interrupt your conversation too much.”

“Um, well...” Eguchi begins, avoiding eye contact with me, “it’s kind of stupid...but we were talking, um, about the presence of a literary structure in both books and games.”

“More specifically, the idea of a Hero’s Journey,” Oyamada says.

“Oh?” I say. “And what exactly does that structure contain?”

Oyamada clears his throat nervously as he begins explaining. “I-It pretty much goes like this: the hero starts in a confortable place; their ordinary w-world. Then, there’s a c-call to adventure, and u-usually a mentor to g-guide then before they set out. After that, they l-leave their home for a d-different, s-special world where they encounter t-trials and e-enemies, and eventually their l-lowest point.”

Eguchi take sup the rest of the story. “But right after, um, the darkest point, the great triumph occurs, and the, um, hero makes their way back to their, um, ordinary world.”

“Wow,” I say. “That’s a lot of information. I’m wondering...does this thing show up a lot?”

“It’s e-extremely common,” Oyamada answers. “I-It’s all over w-world literature...a-across cultures that developed i-independently...”

“And it’s not just, um, in books,” Eguchi says with a hint of excitement in her voice. She looks me in the eyes, a rarity for her. “Adventure games, um, have the same basic plot, um, structure all the time!”

“That’s pretty interesting,” I comment, meaning it. “A story structure developed independently and found across different mediums...” I laugh. “We humans must really like our hero stories.”

“We d-definitely do...” Oyamada says with a small smile. “I think it’s b-because all of us l-like to imagine ourselves in the hero’s p-place...”

“Yeah,” Eguchi agrees. “We, um, all strive to be the, um, best that we can be.”

“The only thing stopping anyone from becoming a hero is themselves,” I say, not really knowing where it came from. Then, I stand up. “That was a cool conversation. Let’s talk again some other time, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Oyamada agrees.

“Sure,” Eguchi says.

“Great,” I say with a smile.  _That was surprisingly interesting conversation...I honestly thought I would  be bored, but as it turned out I was really the exact opposite._

I head over to Komatsu and Sashihara to find them bickering over something.

“What are you two arguing about?” I ask.

Komatsu folds his arms with an angry pout. “Sashihara-kun is tryin’ to control my diet.”

“That’s an overstatement!” the fitness trainer yells defensively. “I was merely suggesting a more healthy amount of food for you to eat.”

“Only three meals a day?!” Komatsu exclaims, as if that isn’t normal. He shakes his head. “I can’t imagine eatin’ that little.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Komatsu-kun, I’m quite certain three meals is a normal amount of food to be eating.”

“Normal for everyone but me,” Komatsu replies. “I ain’t like everyone else. I got a real high metabolism and need a higher intake of food, otherwise I get real damn tired.”

“But metabolism changes with age!” Sashihara reminds him. “Once you get older, continuing your diet will cause to gain unnecessary weight!”

“Wait, wait,” I say, interrupting before Komatsu can respond. “Komatsu-kun, do you eat until you’re completely full?”

“Yeah, duh!” the composer answers. “Why ya askin’?”

“Well, this may sound stupid,” I begin. “But my mother always advised me to eat until I was eighty percent full. That way, I would always be well-fed, but wouldn’t be eating too much.”

“Yes!” Sashihara agrees forcefully. “That’s a wondrous idea! In such a plentiful society as ours, we don’t need to stuff ourselves every meal. So, we can afford to eat less and still remain alive and well.”

Komatsu does not seem excited about my proposal, but shrugs. “If it’ll get ya off my back, sure I’ll try it out.” He shakes his head. “But don’t ya get thinkin’ that I’m gonna make this change last for good!” 

“I’ll make it stay as long as I can!” Sashihara informs him. Komatsu only rolls his eyes. _They’re a funny duo, they are..._

I decide to leave them be and sit with the last available trio of Niizuma, Kasparov, and Domoto.

“Hello, you three,” I say politely. “What were just discussing?”

“Before you rudely barged into our conversation?” Domoto says sharply. “Before that, we were discussing how much of a failure this party was.”

I frown. “A failure? I wouldn’t say that...”

Niizuma raises her eyebrows as she inspects her nails. “From an objective standpoint it certainly is. The chances of a death occurring have increased greatly with absences of a few of our fellow prisoners here.”

“Although I do not believe their presences would have improved this party very much,” Kasparov says dryly. “In fact, it might have been even worse.”

“C’mon, you guys, lighten up,” I urge them. “Everyone else seems to be having a good time except you three.”

“Are you sure?” Niizuma asks with an arched eyebrow. “I for one think there is considerable opportunity for us to bond and have a good time while complaining.”

“It can be quite cathartic,” Kasparov agrees.

“But it’s not always the best option,” I protest.

“Then what is?” Domoto asks. “Blind optimism that you don’t actually believe in?”

        _Ouch, that hit a bit too close to home..._  “If it improves the overall spirit of the group, yes,” I say. “One person moping only wants to make everyone else mope as well.”

Domoto narrows her eyes. “So you’d rather have them put on a fake smile and bury their negative emotions for them to fester? I’d say honesty is better in that case.”

I don’t know what I want to say in response to that, but my mouth is in the middle of opening when Ichigohara appears in the door to the Kitchen and shouts, “Everyone! Dessert’s ready!”

“Dessert?” repeats Niizuma. “I don’t know if I’ll be having any. Too much sugar.”

“Then don’t have any,” Domoto tells her. “I’ll be having some, though.”

“So will I,” Kasparov says. 

“Me too,” I add, although none of them seem to care.

We make our ways to the Kitchen, where the wonderful aroma of cupcakes and coffee hangs in the air. “Eat up, everyone!” Ichigohara encourages us. “I don’t want any leftover cupcakes!”

“Cupcakes!?” Komatsu exclaims. “Fuck yeah!”

“Make sure you don’t have too many!” Sashihara cautions from behind him.

Ichigohara chuckles at their banter. “Also, if you’d like some coffee, I’ve brewed a few cups and have them on the counter.”

Carrasco immediately rushes over to a coffee mug and smells it. “Ahh, café con leche,” she says with a smile. “My favorite drink. But it’s missing one thing.”

“What’s that, Carrasco-san?” Motoki queries in between bites of her cupcake. 

“Just a glass of cold water,” Carrasco says. “I know, it’s weird to have hot coffee with cold water, but I like it.”

“It’s really not weird,” Eguchi assures her quietly as she takes a cup of coffee for herself. “We all have our own, um, idiosyncrasies.”

Oyamada perks at Eguchi’s last word. “Eguchi-san, g-good vocabulary...”

She smiles at him. “Thanks, um, Oyamada-kun.”

“About the iced water,” Motoki says, bringing the conversation back to the original subject, “I can fetch you some, Carrasco-san. There’s an ice machine in the pantry we can use for ice.”

“Splendid,” Carrasco says with a smile. “But I’d feel bad if I just made you get something for me.”

Motoki waves her hand. “Don’t worry, Carrasco-san, it’s fine. I was thinking I could get myself that drink children sometimes have in America...oh, what’s it called...” She racks her brains. “Oh! Shirley Temple! That’s the name.” She chuckles. “I was always fond of those things, even if they leave my teeth red.”

“A Shirley Temple?” Ichigohara repeats. “You’d need some grenadine for that. Are you sure there’s some back there?” She wags her finger. “Besides, that stuff is pretty much pure sugar...it’s real unhealthy.”

“Indeed it is!” Sashihara says passionately. “Overly sugary thing should be avoided at all costs!”

“There’s some grenadine in the back, Motoki-san,” Niizuma tells the linguist as she ignores Sashihara and Ichigohara’s warnings about its unhealthiness. “I saw it while checking the catalog when we first investigated.”

“Thanks, Niizuma-san,” Motoki says thankfully. “I’ll go get the grenadine and Carrasco-san’s drink right away.” Motoki grabs a glass out of a cabinet and fills it with water from the faucet. Then, she goes back into the pantry. I turn to Carrasco.

“So, Carrasco-san,” I begin. “Why do you enjoy cold water with your—?”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” comes Motoki’s scream from the pantry.

“Motoki-san?!” I say worriedly. “What is it?!”

She doesn’t answer. I exchange a fearful glance with Carrasco. _No, it can’t be..._

Domoto moves past us, and Carrasco and I follow right behind her to see what Motoki found in the pantry.

We rush through the door, and before I can even try to reassure myself that everything is fine...

I am greeted by the horrific sight before me. Motoki is slumped on the floor, her eyes transfixed on what is lying in the ice machine. A body with a knife stuck in its chest...eyes wide open...the body of Yuuto Furuhata, the Ultimate Sommelier.

 

 

Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Daily Life END

Completed 12/31/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the first death has happened! Who did it, and how? The investigation is coming next!


	8. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation to discover the culprit of Yuuto Furuhata’s death begins...

Chapter 1: Law & Disorder

 

Deadly Life

 

 

I...I can’t believe it. Furuhata, who was alive just hours before...was dead.

“Oh my God...he’s dead...” I say, barely believing it.

Before any of us say anything more, the monitor in the corner of the room crackles to life.

“*ding ding dong ding* A body has been discovered,” Monohebi says gleefully. “Everyone, make your way to the Kitchen Pantry. After a period of investigation, a class trial will be held. Remember, participation is mandatory.”

Immediately after, everyone else runs into the room.

“Holy fuckin’ shit!” Komatsu exclaims as soon as he lays eyes on the corpse. “Furuhata-kun is fuckin’ dead!?”

Eguchi claps her hands over mouth, tears of fear streaming from her eyes. “Oh my...no...he’s dead...!”

Oyamada pants nervously, trying not to faint. “Oh n-no...there’s s-s-so much b-b-blood...”

Kasparov looks at the dead sommelier sadly. “I cannot say I did not expect something like this to happen eventually...but I did not expect it now. Or for it be like this.”

Ichigohara wipes her eye sadly. “I don’t think any of us did, Sergey-kun.”

Sashihara stares at the body, incredulous. “This is awful...even if he was rude, he didn’t deserve this...”

Yamaguchi nods. “It’s no secret I despised him...but no one deserves to die in such a way.”

“No,” Domoto says after a long pause. “But he did regardless.”

Soon after she says that, Aozora and Hayasaka rush through the door.

“Who’s dead!?” Aozora asks desperately.

“Yeah, like, who is it?” Hayasaka asks, her voice full of fear.

“It’s Señor Furuhata,” Carrasco says sadly.

Hayasaka breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. So it’s not, like, anyone any person gives a shit about.”

Aozora flinches when she says that. “How can you say that!? He was still one of us.”

Hayasaka narrows her eyes. “And that doesn’t, like, mean Mika-chan has to, like, be sad about him being dead~!” She smiles and holds up peace signs in both her hands. “Like, she’s actually pretty happy it, like, turned out to be him!”

Eguchi gives her an angry stare as she wipes away tears. “You’re awful, Hayasaka-san...can’t you have, um, a little compassion?”

Hayasaka snorts. “Nope~! Not if it’s for someone as, like, douchey as Furuhata-kun.” She leans forward, her eyes bulging out. “Mika-chan wouldn’t, like, cry if you died, either, Yuzuki-chan. Just, like, thought you should know~!”

Eguchi hangs her head and sobs. “That’s so mean...why...”

Hayasaka flips her hair, ready to explain, but Domoto cuts in. “Hayasaka-san, shut up. No one wants to hear you talk right now.” The toy maker sighs. “Even if Furuhata-kun was rude and irritating, he was still our fellow inmate, and he’s dead.”

“But, how...?” Aozora asks, looking confused. “How did any of this happen?”

Niizuma purses his lips. “Indeed. How on Earth did this happen? He left the party...” She frowns. “It doesn’t make sense that he died here, of all places.”

“That’s what the investigation is for,” Monohebi says suddenly.

Aozora jumps. “What the—!” He stares at the snake crossly. “How do you appear so suddenly?”

“Yeah, it’s real annoyin’,” Komatsu adds on.

“It doesn’t matter how I do it,” Monohebi says dismissively. “What matter is that I’m here and I have much to explain.”

Domoto raises her eyebrows. “And what is that?”

Monohebi tuts. “You’re too eager, Domoto-san...everyone has to be here for me to start explaining.”

“Who are we—oh,” I say as I remember. _I had just gotten that out of my mind..._

“We should start without him,” Kasparov says. “He’s dangerous. We can’t afford the risk.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Terajima says from behind the him.

Kasparov starts. “What the—How did you get here so silently!?”

Terajima shrugs. “I’ve learned to walk quietly over the years.”

“Did your time in the Kuzuryuu Clan teach you that?” Domoto asks icily. “Get out. We don’t want you here.”

“Now, now,” Monohebi says, “don’t go telling Terajima-kun what to do, Domoto-san.” His red eye glints. “Remember, I’m the one who controls things in this prison...so I call the shots. He is going to stay, at least for my explanation.”

Domoto relents, but still stares daggers at Terajima. “...Just get on with it. What is it you need to explain?”

“Yes, please explain,” Niizuma requests as she clutches her necklace. “I don’t enjoy being in the same room as a corpse.”

“Alright,” Monohebi says, accepting her request. “First, if you all turn on your e-Handbooks, you will notice I have addeda tab labeled ‘Monohebi File.’ In this tab, you will find basic forensic information around the information around Furuhata-kun’s death.” The snake pauses for us to process that information. “Next,” he continues, “as you all should know, the seventh rule in your e-Handbook states the following: ‘Shortly after a murder takes place, there will be a short investigation period. After this, a class trial to determine the culprit will commence. Participation is mandatory for all surviving inmates.’”

“Yes,” Niizuma affirms. She purses her lips. “However, you never explained exactly what a class trial is.”

“No, I did not,” Monohebi confirms.

“Can I venture a guess to what it is?” Kasparov asks.

Monohebi looks surprised. “If you want.” 

Kasparov pulls out his e-Handbook and clicks on the rules tab. Then, he reads aloud. “‘Rule 5: Any inmate who kills another student and becomes the “blackened” will graduate, as long as they are not discovered.’”He looks up at the snake. “It is not explicitly stated, but given how a class trial takes place only after a murder and legal trials aim to find the truth...I postulate the purpose of the class trial is to discover the identity of the culprit.”

“Ding ding ding!” Monohebi chuckles. “Correct! The purpose of a class trial is to discover the identity of the culprit behind the murder.”

“That...sounds awful...” Motoki says emptily, still slumped on the floor. “We have to suspect our friends like that...”

“It is awful,” Aozora agrees. “But I still have a question.” He turns to Monohebi. “What happens if a ‘blackened’ is discovered? What happens to the rest of us if they aren’t?”

Monohebi’s snake lips curve into a sick smile. “Oh, I am _delighted_  you asked. The answers to your questions can be found as the new rules 11 and 12 in your e-Handbook.”

Kasparov narrows his eyes at the snake and scrolls down the list of rules on his e-Handbook, which is already out. His eye widen. “What the hell!?” he exclaims.

“What are the new rules, Sergey-kun?” Ichigohara asks apprehensively. She looks over the chess grandmaster’s shoulder and reads aloud. “‘Rule 11: If the guilty party is correctly determined during a class trial, they alone will be executed.’”

“Executed!?” Eguchi repeats. She sobs. “No, no, no, that’s just awful...”

“There’s more,” Aozora says grimly, holding his e-Handbook tightly. “‘Rule 12: If the guilty party is not correctly determined during a class trial, all remaining inmates except for them will be executed.’”

        _What!? That’s...that’s horrible! I can’t even begin to imagine it..._ ”So if we get this wrong, we’ll all die?” I say, my voice small.

“That is what rules say,” Monohebi says firmly. His red eye glints. “I know this is all shocking and frightening, but life in this prison was getting boring. I needed to spice it up by upping the stakes!”

Motoki glares at the snake hatefully. “You...you’re _horrible_.”

“I’m aware,”Monohebi says with a smirk. “Now, I shall get out of your way as you attempt to find the evidence you will need to discover the truth behind the death of Yuuto Furuhata.” The snake’s red eye glints. “But don’t take too long, because you’ll only have a limited amount of time to investigate!”

The snake disappears as suddenly as he had appeared, leaving us with only the sound of Eguchi crying softly.

Domoto breaks the silence. “Well, we can’t just stand here forever. We need to get investigating.”

Niizuma presses her lips together. “I agree, but I have a suggestion before we get started.”

“What is that, Señorita Niizuma?” inquires Carrasco.

“Guards,” the statistician replies. “The culprit, whoever they are, will probably attempt to tamper with evidence. As such, we should assign at least two guards to ensure no one attempts to mess with the scene of the crime.”

Domoto ponders that for a moment. “Okay. Who will do it?”

Terajima clears his throat. “It’s my talent to be a bodyguard, so—”

“Absolutely not,” Domoto interrupts. “Even if you’re the Ultimate Bodyguard, you can absolutely not be trusted to do this task due to your yakuza involvement.”

Terajima sighs. “I should have expected this...”

“You’re right, you should have,” Domoto says pitilessly. “Now, does anyone else want to volunteer?”

“I w-will,” Oyamada stutters quietly. “I w-wouldn’t be m-much help doing anything else, a-anyway...”

“I’ll be the other one,” Aozora offers. “If that’s okay with everyone.”

Domoto nods. “It is. Alright. You two will guard the body and ensure no one tries anything...keep your eyes open,” she suggests. “Everyone else, find as many clues as you can so we can find the culprit behind this murder.”

        _I don’t want to do this...but I have to. I have to investigate every inch of this prison that I can before Monohebi calls us to the class trial. Because even if Furuhata-kun was a rude asshole...we can’t let his murderer get away wth this despicable crime!_

Investigation START

 

        I begin by pulling out my e-Handbook  and tapping the new tab labeled ‘Monohebi File 1.’ Inside, I see the following text:

“The victim in this case is the Ultimate Sommelier, Yuuto Furuhata. He died of a stab wound to the heart. The estimated time of death is between 7 pm and 9 pm.”

        _That really isn’t helpful at all..but I guess it wouldn’t make sense for Monohebi to give us a ton of clues. We’ll have to find them ourselves._

Putting my e-Handbook away, I head to the ice machine, which Motoki and Carrasco are standing next to. _I need to know whoever went back to the pantry during the party...because whoever did is likely the killer. So I should probably get their alibis for the whole time mentioned in the Monohebi File...isn’t that something a detective would do?_

“Hi,” I say. “Do you two mind telling me where you were between 7 and 9 tonight?”

Motoki frowns. “You should know, Kawashima-san,” she says, her voice unsteady. “We were at the party the whole time.”

        _Her voice is so shaky...this must really be getting to her._  “Yes, but did either of you leave each other’s company during that time?”

Carrasco and Motoki state at each other. “No, I believe not,” Carrasco says after a while.

I nod. “Okay, and did either of you come back into this room, or even the Kitchen at any point during the party?”

“Not after I finished helping Señorita Ichigohara cook...” Carrasco informs me.

“Neither did I,” Motoki adds. She shudders. “Well, not before...I found...it.”

I don’t need to ask what she means by “it.” “Okay, thanks for your information.”

        _So, they seem to have alibis...that’s good._  I turn away from them to inspect Furuhata’s corpse in the ice machine. He lies sprawled across the ice, a knife stabbed all the way up to the handle in his chest. _Even if the Monohebi File hadn’t mentioned the cause of death, it wouldn’t have been to difficult to spot._ But that’s not all to the injuries on his body. There’s also another stab wound, this one in his stomach. It looks like it’s from the same knife that’s stuck in his chest. _That’s weird...why are there two stab wounds? Whatever the reason may be, it’s probably important..._

I take note of the second stab wound and observe something else strange. Even though there are only two stab wounds, most of Furuhata’s body is covered in crimson blood. At least, that’s what I think it is. Getting closer than I would like, I sniff the blood...and smell something in addition to the coppery smell of the blood, something...sweet? _That’s odd...blood doesn’t naturally smell so sugary._

Making note of the sugary smell of the blood, I look over the rest of the body. There’s nothing else of significance, besides the fact that Furuhata’s eyes are wide open and a look of terrified surprise is etched on his face. _That’s horrifying...I don’t want to look at it any longer._

Trying to get the image of Furuhata’s last face out of my head, I walk to talk with Aozora and Oyamada.

“I know you two are supposed to be guards, so I’ll keep this quick,” I say to them, “but could you give me your alibis for the time period between 7 and 9 tonight?”

“S-Sure,” Oyamada says while fiddling with a book in his arms. “I was at the p-party the entire time. I never even l-left my s-seat...”

“As you know, Kawashima-san, I can’t say the same.” Aozora takes off his glasses, wipes them, and then puts them back on. “I was at the party until about 7:30, when I returned to my room. I was there until...well, this happened.”

    _Hmm...I wonder where Furuhata-kun was during that timeframe._

        “Did you see Furuhata-kun after you left, Aozora-kun?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “No. I didn’t see anyone.”

“Okay.” I take a deep breath. “Thanks for your help.”

“You’re welcome,” Aozora responds.

“Y-Yeah, it’s no p-problem...” Oyamada stutters.

I walk out of the pantry and into the Kitchen, where I see Niizuma and Yamaguchi talking near the counter.

“Hey,” I say while walking over to them. “What are you two discussing?”

“A missing item on my catalog,” Niizuma answers, holding up said catalog for me to see.

I scratch my chin. “And what is that missing item?”

“A kitchen knife!” Yamaguchi shouts. “We looked over Niizuma’s list, and there should be 10 chef’s knives, but we checked and saw that there are only 9!”

        _That is very suspicious..._ "That’s odd. Thanks for letting me know.” I pause. “Also, could you two tell me where you were between 7 and 9 tonight?”

“I was in the Cafeteria the entire time,” Niizuma replies as she fiddles with her necklace.

“I was as well,” Yamaguchi states. “Save for a brief period where I went to the Storage Room to get the electronic mixer like you asked.”

“What time did you leave at?” I wonder aloud. “And when exactly did you return?”

“I left at 7:29, I believe,” the revolutionary answers. “And I returned right before 7:45.”

I nod. “And did you see anyone at all while you left?”

He shakes his head. “No. I saw no one.”

“Thanks,” I say to both of them. “You gave me some useful information.”

“You’re welcome,” Niizuma says as she turns her focus to her nails.

“Anything for a servant of the people such as yourself, Kawashima-sama!” Yamaguchi says, way too loudly.

I leave them, thinking to myself. _Looks like the list of potential suspects is dwindling fast...that is, assuming everyone so far has been telling the truth._

Before I leave the Kitchen, I talk to Ichigohara-san, who is staring at her mostly uneaten cupcakes sadly. “Hey, Kawashima-san...” she greets sadly as I walk over to her.

I return the greeting. “Hi, Ichigohara-san. Would you mind telling me where you were between 7 and 9 tonight?”

The gardener closes her eyes and reopens them with a sigh. “Yeah, sure.” She stands up straight and turn to look at me, a tired smile on her face. “I was back here the entire time. I was either cookin' or cleanin'.”

“Did you ever go back into the pantry at any point?” I ask, hoping the answer is yes.

Ichigohara-san’s smile fades. “Yes...but it was only to grab a few spices or extra ingredients.” She looks at me with a serious, pleading expression. “I...I didn’t kill Yuuto-kun, Wakana-chan. You gotta believe that.”

        _I want to, Ichigohara-san, but you are looking the most suspicious right now..._ “I do,” I tell her, and it’s at least partially true. _I really do want to believe he, so a part of me does...but the logical side of me is hard to silence._  

Leaving her with conflicted emotions, I head out to the Cafeteria, where I immediately notice Eguchi crying at the end of the table.

“Hi, Eguchi-san...” I say softly as I approach the game developer.

She hiccups. “Hey, Kawashima-san...” she starts, avoiding eye contact as she attempts to wipe away tears. “I’m sorry that I look, um, so awful right now...I’m just devastated...that, um, someone would...m-murder someone else!” She closes her eyes and sobs. “Oh, this is so terrible...”

        _She’s got that right...this is terrible. But even still, we need to focus on solving the murder...as much as it may suck._  “I know you’re not feeling the best, so I’ll try to keep this brief,” I tell Eguchi. “But where were you between 7 and 9? Did you leave the Cafeteria at any point?”

“I was here the, um, whole time...” she answers as she wipes away tears. “So I have really, um, nothing useful to say...”

“That’s okay, Eguchi-san...” I reassure her. “It means you’re innocent.”

She smiles weakly. “Yeah, I guess there’s, um, that...”

        _If anyone here is innocent, it’s definitely Eguchi-san...I don’t think she could possibly be capable of hurting someone._  I leave her in peace and prepare to leave, but seeing Terajima staring pensively at the clock makes me stop.

“What are you doing, Terajima-kun?” I ask curiously. “And why are you staring at the clock?”

It takes a while for the bodyguard to answer. When he does, it’s brief. “I was thinking back to when Furuhata revealed my...tattoo. It was exactly 6:47.”

I blink, surprised. “Whoa, you remembered the exact time?”

“Yes,” he answers. “I always like to know exactly what time it is at every moment. Furuhata went back into the Kitchen at 6:50 and left at 6:51.” He shrugs. “This is all probably useless information, but when I left, it was 6:53.”

“No, that’s not at all useless,” I assure Terajima. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Keeping that in mind, I decide to head to Cell Block A. _I should probably investigate Furuhata-kun’s room...and maybe the Storage Room, if I have time._

Before I can reach the room of the late Ultimate Sommelier, I run into Hayasaka.

“Hello, Hayasaka-san,” I greet her.

She rolls her eyes at me. “Ugh...like, hi.”

        _Looks like she doesn’t want to talk to me...well, the feeling is mutual._  “I can tell you’re not eager to speak with me, but I need to ask you something real quick.”

“Yeah?” Hayasaka asks. “Like, what is it?”

“Where were you between 7 and 9?” I ask the social media star.

“Mika-chan, like, was in her room the whole time.” She frowns. “But, like, Mika-chan did see, like, something while in her room...”

I raise an eyebrow. “What did you see? And what time was it?”

Hayasaka twirls her hair. “Mika-chan, like, doesn’t even know why, but at 7:23 she looked out through the, like, peephole in her door and saw Eisuke-kun leaving the, like, Storage Room.”

        _So Terajima-kun was in the Storage Room at some point after he left the Cafeteria..._

“Thats interesting...” I think out loud. “Thanks, Hayasaka-san.”

“You’re welcome~!” Hayasaka says with closed eyes and a cutesy smile. “You can, like, repay Mika-chan by, like, immediately downloading a social media app and liking her most recent, like, posts~!”

        _Thanks, but I’d rather not..._ I leave her and finish making my way to Furuhata’s room. To my surprise, it’s unlocked. I turn the knob and find Kasparov and Komatsu inside.

“Oh,” I say, surprised. “I didn’t expect to see the two of you here.”

“I did not anticipate your arrival, either,” Kasparov responds. “I assume you have come to investigate Furuhata-kun’s room.”

Komatsu snorts. “No shit she did. Why else would she be here?”

Kasparov glares at the composer. “I was not asking you.” He turns to face me. “So why are you here?”

“To see if Furuhata-kun’s room might hold any potential clues,” I respond.

“Well, then yer shit outta luck,” Komatsu says as he fiddles with the zipper of his leather jacket. “Me and Kasparov-kun’ve been lookin’ ‘round and we ain’t found nothin’ yet.”

Kasparov frowns. “You are forgetting the notebook we found.” He holds up said notebook for the composer to see.

Komatsu waves it away. “Eh, that’s probably nothin’.”

        _That notebook...it looks like a piece was torn out of it...so it might not be useless after all. Still, I have something else to ask about...they didn’t mention that one important thing that’s probably in this room..._

“Did you watch his motive video?” I ask. “That could be pretty important.”

Kasparov flinches. “Of course we did not view it. We were strictly forbidden to lay our eyes on any of those.”

Komatsu looks like he disagrees. “I ain’t too sure, Kasparov-kun...Furuhata-kun is dead now, so does it really matter if we watch his video? It was meant for him, not us, so it probably won’t be a big deal.” The composer shrugs. “That’s jus’ my take on things.” 

Kasparov considers Komatsu’s proposal for a moment, but then frowns. “Hmm...No. We can’t risk it.”

“Suit yourself, chess boy,” Komatsu says defiantly. “I’m watchin’ it. Kawashima-san, ya can join if ya want.”

      _I probably should, since I suggested it in the first place._ ”Yeah, sure,” I say.

“Fools,” Kasparov scolds, “you are putting yourselves at risk.”

“Take the stick ya have in yer ass and go stick it in yer buddy Domoto-san’s,” Komatsu says rudely.

Kasparov’s hands clench into fists. “Arrogant brat,” he seethes. He turns around angrily. “You are going to put yourself in danger with that confrontational attitude.” He storms out of the room.

Komatsu flips the chess grandmaster off, even though he can’t see him. “Stuck-up asshole,” he mutters.

      _Kasparov-kun isn’t all wrong, though...Komatsu-kun should watch who he ticks off in this place...because one of us is a murderer._  I shudder when I think of that again. _No, not now...it’s not the class trial yet...I don’t want to think about until I have to. Right now, I need to watch that motive video..._

“Let’s watch the video now,” I say, a little hurried. “Monohebi said we only had a limited time to investigate.”

“Sure thing,” Komatsu says. He grabs Furuhata’s motive video off the nightstand and turns it on. “Let’s see this shit.”

Komatsu holds the video between us as we watch it. At first, all that’s visible is the same logo that appears on our e-Handbooks that proudly declares we are in the “Monohebi Correctional Facility.” _Like we need a reminder..._

Next, the logo disappears and is replaced instead by the image of a boy that looks like a younger version of Furuhata, but closer to 12 or 13. The biggest difference, though, is the eyes. The boy’s eyes are strangely blank, as if they don’t see what’s in front of him. But before I can speculate why that is, the boy begins speaking.

“Yuuto...” the boy says, his voice shaky. “Please. You have to help m-me.” He lowers his voice and gulps. “The payments...they r-ran out. I tried to stretch them as much as I could...but I couldn’t make them last forever.” The boy breaks down and begins to cry. “I think they might do to me what they did to m-mom and dad...” He shudders. “...So please, bro...help me. You were the one making all the money before.” The boy now looks at the camera, but his eyes seem to looking slightly in the wrong direction. “Please...I just want you to be with me again. I feel so alone.”

All of a sudden, there is a loud noise in the background of the video. The boy looks behind him with a panicked expression on his face. “Oh no...no...no, no, no, no no no no no...”He turns to look at the camera again, his eyes yet again not quite looking in the right place. He shakes the camera desperately. “Please...PLEASE...I NEED YOU!!!!!”

The video then cuts to black, with a single sentence appearing in red text. “You know what you have to do to see him again, Yuuto Furuhata,” I read aloud. Then, the video is over.

Neither Komatsu nor I move for a moment. “Holy shit...” the composer says softly and with wide eyes. “That was intense-ass shit...I’m glad I didn’t watch mine now.”

“There’s no way that was real,” I say, although I don’t really believe it. _Because if that video is real, then mine probably is too...and who knows what’s in my video._ I shudder. I don’t want to think about motive videos or what they contain anymore.

“Goodbye, Komatsu-kun,” I say shakily. “Thanks for watching that with me.”

“Yeah...yer welcome...” the composer replies, although his mind is obviously still focused on the video.

I leave Furuhata’s room feeling decidedly worse than I had before entering. _Putting that aside, Monohebi still hasn’t called us to the class trial...so I need to take advantage of this time to investigate more. Hayasaka-san said something about Terajima-kun leaving the Storage Room, so I should probably head there._

As soon as I enter the Storage Room, I notice something odd. _The mirror that Hayasaka-san was constantly posing in front of before seems to have disappeared...I wonder why that is._ I want to ponder that for longer, but am interrupted by Domoto clearing her throat beside me.

“I see you’ve come to investigate this room as well, Kawashima-san,” the short toy maker says.

“Yeah, I’m here to see what this room might hold,” I say as I scan the room. “Have you found anything in here?”

Domoto nods. “I have. The scrap of paper on the ground there, for instance.”

I follow her gaze to a small, crumpled up piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up and smooth it out to read the words on it: “Meet me in the Storage Room at 7:20. We need to talk about something important from before.”

        _This is definitely an important piece of evidence..._

“Curious, isn’t it?” Domoto says, although she doesn’t wait for a response. “Although it’s not as curious as something else.” She raises her voice. “Right, Sashihara-kun?”

“Right!” comes Sashihara’s loud reply, although it’s coming from...under the floorboards!?

“Wait, what!?” I say, shocked. “How did he—how is he—”

“Follow me,” Domoto commands. She walks down one of the aisles in the Storage Room. I follow her, noticing it’s the same aisle I found the tablecloths in. I look for them, but to my surprise, see only two.

        _Wait, I only took two out of five...so there should be three there, right?_

“Did you hear any of what I just said?” Domoto asks crossly from farther down the aisle.

“No,” I admit shamefully as I approach her. “I just noticed something strange.”

Domoto rolls her eyes. “Well, whatever it is, I doubt it’s more important than this. She moves a few boxes aside, pulls a latch, and, to my surprise, opens a trapdoor with a hole large enough for a human to fit through. The space beneath looks extremely dirty and disgusting. _I wouldn’t ever want to go down there..._

To my surprise, I see Sashihara poking his head out with a grin.

“So, you’re showing Kawashima-san the secret too?” he asks, coughing slightly from the dustiness.

“Indeed,” Domoto confirms. “Have you discovered anything?”

Sashihara nods. “I have, in spite of it being very dirty and dusty, which makes me happy that I have my medical mask on to prevent infection!”

Domoto nods. “That is good. But have you discovered anything?”

Sashihara nods. “Yes... even though it’s pretty dark down here, but you can still see easily enough.” He frowns. “So, while I was moving around, I stumbled into something I really didn’t like...”

I give him a curious look. “And what’s that?”

He disappears for a moment, then reappears, plopping a tablecloth stained by dirt and blood in front of us. “Oh,” I say flatly. “I’m guessing that’s important.”

Domoto strokes her chin. “Yes...” Suddenly, a flash of inspiration strikes her. “Sashihara-kun, can you see light from somewhere other than the Storage Room down there?”

He looks confused, but obeys. “Hmm...wait, now that I think of it, yes! There seems to be some light coming from the ceiling over there...”

“I want you to continue over there and tell me what you find,” Domoto commands.

“I will!” Sashihara says enthusiastically.

“What was that all about?” I ask, confused. “What does light have to do with the tablecloth?”

Domoto looks at me with a serious face. “If I’m wrong, you can forget it. But if I’m right...I might have solved our case.”

Domoto and I wait for a little while until Sashihara crawls back into sight with a huge grin on his face. “I followed the light source, and it seems to be coming from the pantry!”

Domoto smirks. “I thought so. And did you find anything else?”

Sashihara nods with a huge smile. “I did. Underneath the pantry’s floorboards, there’s a latch you can pull, and it opens a trapdoor exactly like the one in here.”

Domoto nods. “And did you try to open it?”

“Yes,” answers the fitness trainer, “But it wouldn’t even budge. There was something blocking it.”

“I see,” Domoto says as she strokes her chin slowly. “Okay. You can come back up, Sashihara-kun. You may want to get changed.

“Affirmative!” Sashihara responds as he pulls himself out of the crawlspace. He leaves.

I look into the crawlspace for a while before turning to Domoto. “How did you and Sashihara-kun find out about this trapdoor?”

“I found it on the first day while investigating,” Domoto confesses. “But I didn’t mention it to anyone else because I thought it was irrelevant and that it could be utilized in a murder plan.” She shakes her head. “Unfortunately, it seems those efforts were in vain, though not for lack of trying.”

I raise my eyebrows. “But if only you know, how did the culprit know about this?”

She looks at me sharply. “Don’t get confused, Kawashima-san. I’m not the culprit, nor did I aid them in any way.” She narrows her eyes. “Besides, I never once left the Cafeteria. Kasparov-kun and Niizuma-san can affirm this.”

      _Jeez, she does not react well to being suspected..._ ”Okay, okay...I wasn’t trying to say you were the culprit or anything...”

Domoto looks doubtful. “I don’t really believe that, but whatever. The issue’s settled.”

We sit there in awkward silence for a moment until Sashihara returns, now with a completely clean new outfit and a fresh medical mask over his mouth. “I am back!” he declares.

“You are,” Domoto says flatly.

Before anyone can say anything else, the monitor in the room crackles to life. “And so concludes our period of investigation,” Monohebi says with poorly concealed excitement. “I hope you have gathered sufficient evidence. If not...” he chuckles. “Then that is your problem. Anyway, please make your way to the Cafeteria immediately.”

Sashihara’s face turns solemn. “So...the class trial is going to begin soon.” He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then speaks in a surprisingly normal tone. “We should get going.”

“Yes,” Domoto says pensively. “Let’s go.”

We walk together to the Cafeteria, where, by the time we get there, everyone else has already arrived.

“So...we’ll be going to the class trial now,” Niizuma says to break the silence.

Motoki closes her eyes, as if to stop tears. “I...don’t think we need to be reminded, Niizuma-san.”

“We don’t,” Eguchi says softly. “Because we could all, um, die here...”

Ichigohara smiles nervously. “C’mon, Yuzuki-chan, you don’t gotta be so blue...we’ll all make it out of this.”

“Not all of us,” Kasparov corrects. “At least one of us will die, no matter what happens.”

“Everyone,” Aozora says with a strained voice, “please...please stop talking.”

We wait in silence in the Cafeteria for Monohebi to arrive. _Where is he? Also, where are we going to have to the trial? There’s no courtroom here..._

Before I can think to say anything, a portion of the wall in the side of the Cafeteria parts to reveal what looks like an elevator door. The elevator dings and opens to reveal a dreary gray interior.

“W-What?” Oyamada asks nervously. “Where’d that come f-from?”

“I don’t know,” I say, sounding a lot calmer than I really am. “But I think we had to get it on it.”

Most of us make our way to the elevator...except for one person.

“Mika-chan is, like, totally not getting on that gross elevator,” Hayasaka says with disgust.

“You have no choice,” Carrasco reminds her sadly. “Either you get on it, or you die.”

Hayasaka still clearly doesn’t want to do it, but relents and joins the rest of us in the elevator. After she enters, the doors close with an ominous sound.

As the elevator begins to descend, I remember how I forgot to ask Kasparov, Komatsu, Domoto, and Sashihara for their alibis. _Oh, shit... It’s not too late, though...I can ask sometime in the class trial if it’s necessary. I’m pretty sure they were all at the party the whole time, but I probably should make sure. If I make careless assumptions, we could all die..._

The elevator keeps on descending, and my mind wanders to what’s about to come, even if I don’t want it to. _It’s just like Kasparov-kun said...there’s no way we’ll all be on this elevator when it ascends again...it’ll either be fourteen of us or just one. Because it might very well be that we get the culprit wrong and we all get executed._  Although I want to shudder at the thought, I don’t, somehow. _There’s no time for being frightened anymore._  I close my eyes. _C’mon, Wakana...you can do this. You’ve slapped a smile on your face even in the shittiest days of your life at the restaurant. You can act brave for one class trial._ I tell myself that over and over again until the doors open, and the courtroom is revealed to us. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.

The walls are made of solemn, foreboding concrete, as cold and heartless as this place. The center of the room is a circle of 16 defendant stands, one for each of us. Directly across from the elevator and behind the circle of stands, Monohebi sits on an extravagant throne.

“Sususu...welcome to my courtroom, inmates,” he greets us with his serpentine smile. “Please find the trial stand with your name etched on it.”

I don’t have to go far for mine, as it’s right in front the elevator. I close my eyes as I prepare to begin the class trial.

      _Yuuto Furuhata, the Ultimate Sommelier...no one can deny he was rude and often an asshole, but he didn’t deserve to be so mercilessly robbed of his life like he was..._

_And the person that did that to him..._

_Is right here in this courtroom._

 

[Split screens of Furuhata, Motoki, Yamaguchi, Sashihara, and Oyamada. Furuhata’s image is covered in a red filter]

 

      _They caved in to Monohebi’s motive and murdered Furuhata-kun...and we can’t let them get away with that._

 

[Split screens of Niizuma, Eguchi, Aozora, Komatsu, Carrasco, and Domoto]

      _Because even if Furuhata-kun was rude, he still deserved a chance at redemption...but this person, whoever they are, denied him that chance. And for that...we must find the truth._

 

[Split screens of Ichigohara, Hayasaka, Kasparov, Terajima, and Kawashima]

 

      _This is it. Where truth and lies collide...where hope battles despair. The class trial. Our lives are all on the line...so I can’t just act brave. I have to_  be _brave. Not only for myself and the others, but for Furuhata-kun!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is culprit behind the murder of Yuuto Furuhata? The trial to decide that begins in the next part. It’s already done as of posting this, but I still have to edit it.
> 
> Post your predictions for who the culprit is if you have them!


	9. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Truth Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain all of the Truth Bullets that will be used in the Class Trial. Not all of them will be used, so be careful in deciding which ones to go off of while crafting your theories.

Monohebi File 1: The victim in this case is the Ultimate Sommelier, Yuuto Furuhata. He died of a stab wound to the heart. The estimated time of death is between 7 pm and 9 pm.

 

Knife in Furuhata’s Chest: There was a kitchen knife found buried in Furuhata’s chest. It is almost certainly the murder weapon.

 

Second Wound: Furuhata had what looks like a second knife wound in his stomach.

 

Sweet Smell of Furuhata’s Blood: Furuhata’s blood smelled unusually sugary.

 

Unusual Amount of Blood: There was an unusually large amount of blood for only two wounds on Furuhata’s body.

 

Aozora’s Account: Aozora left the party around 7:30. He claims to have seen no one on his way back to his room.

 

Missing Knife: According to Niizuma’s catalog, there should have been ten chef’s knives in the Kitchen. However, when she looked after the murder, there were only nine found.

 

Yamaguchi’s Account: Yamaguchi went to the Storage Room to find the electronic mixer at 7:29. He claims to have seen no one. He took approximately 15 minutes to find the mixer and return with it.

 

Terajima’s Account: Furuhata ripped Terajima’s sleeve at precisely 6:47. Furuhata went back into the Kitchen at 6:50 and exited again at 6:51. Terajima left the Cafeteria at 6:53.

 

Hayasaka’s Account: Hayasaka saw Terajima leave the Storage Room through her peephole at 7:23. She claims she didn’t leave her room after that.

 

Notebook: There was a notebook found in Furuhata’s room. It appears to have a page torn out of it.

 

Furuhata’s Motive Video: Furuhata’s motive video contained his younger brother pleading for him to come home. It ended with Furuhata’s brother seemingly in grave danger.

 

Missing Mirror: The mirror Hayasaka poses at before went missing at some point before the party and after Furuhata’s death.

 

Scrap of Paper: In the Storage Room, a scrap of paper was found. It read: “Meet me in the Storage Room at 7:20. We need to talk about something important from before.”

 

Stained Tablecloth: Sashihara found a tablecloth stained by dirt and blood in the crawl space somewhere beneath the Storage Room.

 

Secret Crawlspace and Trapdoors: There are matching trapdoors in the Storage Room and the Pantry. A secret, hidden crawlspace connects both.

 

Dirty Crawlspace: The crawlspace beneath the Storage Room and pantry is very dirty and dusty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial 1 will begin in the next part! The entirety of it is already written, as is Chapter 2 Daily Life (Which I just finished an hour ago). So, you can expect that not too long after Chapter 1 ends.
> 
> Anyway, what are your theories for who the culprit is? I’d love to hear them...


	10. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Class Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial to decide the culprit behind the murder of Yuuto Furuhata, the Ultimate Sommelier, begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this part will mark a shift from the prose format I’ve been following so far to a more script-based format, which is based off that used by KittMonroe and Magorgle in their stories.
> 
> Basically, it goes like this:  
> Actions of the characters will be described in brackets before each text line.
> 
> Kawashima’s thoughts will be italicized.
> 
> During Non-Stop Debates and Rebuttal Showdowns, text that can be refuted will be bolded and text that can be agreed with will be underlined (that will only happen in Non-Stop Debates and later in Mass Panic Debates)
> 
> Other mini games will appear in later chapters, so I’ll explain them then. For now, enjoy the first part of the trial!

Class Trial: In Session!

 

Monohebi: [neutral] Before we begin, allow me to explain the rules of the class trial.

 

Monohebi: [neutral] In this trial, your goal is to correctly determine the culprit behind the murder. You will present your arguments for who the culprit may be, and, once you feel you have determined the guilty party, you will vote.

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Vote correctly, and only one of you will be punished...the culprit, or the “blackened.” However, if you vote incorrectly...

 

Monohebi: [red eye glints] ...I’ll execute everyone besides the culprit, and only they will be freed from this prison!

 

Monohebi: [closes eyes] Also, it should be noted that this trial may not last forever. If it goes on for too long, I will put a stop to it and force a vote.

 

Monohebi: [neutral] Lastly, I would like to inform you all that refusal to vote will result in execution. Are there any questions?

 

Motoki: [grimaces slightly] Yes, I have one. What’s that?

 

She gestures to the grayscale portrait of Furuhata with a red X sprawled across his face standing between her and Eguchi.

 

Monohebi: [chuckles] Oh, that...it is merely the spot Furuhata-kun would have taken had he survived to the class trial. [slight smile] But leaving it empty seemed inappropriate...so I left a portrait through which he may partake in the class trial, even from beyond the veil of death.

 

Carrasco: [wrinkles nose] To mock the dead in such a way...how cruel.

 

Monohebi: [chuckles] Complain all you want, the portrait will stay. [neutral] Now that all the introductory material is through, let the class trial begin!

 

Oyamada: [holds book tightly to chest] B-Begin...? B-But...where do we even s-start?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] We should probably start by talkin’ about Yuuto-kun’s death, right?

 

Komatsu: [rolls eyes] No fuckin’ shit. His death is the whole reason we’re here.

 

Motoki: [thoughtfully] Why don’t we talk about how he died?

 

_How he died...that means what the murder weapon is, and it should be pretty obvious what that is._

 

Knife in Furuhata’s Chest/Stained Tablecloth/Missing Mirror

 

 

 

 

Answer: Knife in Furuhata’s Chest

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I don’t think there’s too much to discuss there, Motoki-san. The knife buried into Furuhata-kun’s chest seems to be what he died from.

 

Aozora: [shrewdly] Yes...indeed it does. [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] Moving on from that, maybe it would be prudent to begin discussing everyone’s alibis. That way, we can narrow down the culprit as much as possible.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Really? Mika-chan thinks that would, like, be a waste of time~!

 

Yamaguchi: [confused] And why’s that?

 

Hayasaka: [plays dumb] Wait? Like, what was that? Mika-chan can’t, like, hear dirty, disgusting poor people...

 

Yamaguchi: [clenches fists] Take that back, you harlot!

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and makes twin peace signs] Like, totally not~!

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] Hayasaka-san...please, just explain why you think gathering alibis would be a waste of time.

 

Hayasaka: [rolls eyes with exaggerated sigh] Ugh, fiiiiiinne. [places hand on hip] It’s because the culprit’s, like, totally obvious~! Like, more obvious than a botched Botox surgery!

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Then, um, who is it? Who, um, is the culprit?

 

Hayasaka: [frowns] Mika-chan isn’t just going to, like, say it. Not to you. [contemptuously] An ugly bitch like you has to, like, beg for someone as awesome as Mika-chan to tell you.

 

Eguchi: [hangs head] ...Oh. I, um, guess I shouldn’t have even asked. [tears well up in eyes] Someone as, um, worthless as me shouldn’t have, um, said something...

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No. Don’t listen to her, Eguchi-san. [hardens gaze] Hayasaka-san, please just tell us who you think the culprit is so we can get this trial over with.

 

Hayasaka: [looks to the side boredly] Whatever. [poses confidently] The culprit’s, like, obviously Monohebi~!

 

Monohebi: [surprised] Oh? [chuckles] Sususu...my dear, I follow a strict policy of non-interference. I have not, and never will, directly do anything to harm any of you while you reside in this prison.

 

Kasparov: [arches eyebrow] Even including executions?

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Sususu...excluding executions. [crossly] Now stop wasting my time! I guarantee that the culprit is one of you, and I have video evidence to prove it!

 

Monohebi: [narrows eyes] So take your suspicions off me and place them onto your fellow inmates. Remember, the class trial will not last forever. Discussing irrelevant information like me being the culprit will only harm you all.

 

Niizuma: [sighs] ...Well then. [examines nails] It seems to me that we should return to the idea that Aozora-kun initially presented and give our alibis. [grabs necklace] That way, we can spend minimal time in this wretched trial room.

 

Aozora: [smiles] Thanks, Niizuma-san. I’ll start. [takes off glasses and wipes them] I was at the party from 6:30 until 7:30...at that point, I decided to depart the party and head to my room, where I stayed until I heard the announcement of Furuhata-kun’s death.

 

Domoto: [narrows eyes] Hmm...and you were you alone during that time, yes?

Aozora: [neutral] Yes.

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] That is suspicious... [folds arms with closed eyes] But I will not accuse anyone of anything until everyone tells their alibis. [opens eyes] I’ll go next. I was with Kasparov-kun and Niizuma-san for the duration of the party, through the possible time of death listed on the Monohebi File. They can corroborate this.

Kasparov: [serious] Indeed we can. The three of us are innocent.

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] Even though I already knew I was innocent, it’s nice to have three of us automatically cleared of suspicion.

 

Yamaguchi: [doubtful] Not so fast...what if the three of you were working together?

 

Komatsu: [angry] Yeah, maybe the three of ya are just accomplices and all tryin’ to get away with it together!

 

Kasparov: [clenches fists] Imbecile! We are not in this together!

 

Komatsu: [disbelieving] I ain’t satisfied with just yer word. Monohebi, are accomplices allowed?

 

Monohebi: [sighs] Yet again I must step in to say something... [neutral] To answer your question...yes, accomplices are allowed. However, only one person may actually escape in the end, so it is rather pointless to act as an accomplice.

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] As I thought. [shakes head] Yamaguchi-kun, Komatsu-kun...please think before you open your mouths next time.

 

Niizuma: [cold stare] Yes, please do not accuse us so baselessly.

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] Anyway, to get us back on track to the alibi discussion...[neutral] Carrasco-san and I were together the whole time. Neither of us left the Cafeteria at any point before...[closes eyes to stop tears] Before we found Furuhata-kun’s body...

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Sí, es la verdad...we can affirm each other’s accounts.

 

Oyamada: [analytically] And b-because it w-wouldn’t make sense for you to be accomplices, you’re both l-likely innocent as w-well...

 

Aozora: [thoughtfully] Yes...likely, but not certainly. [neutral] What about you, Oyamada-kun? What’s your alibi?

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] E-Eguchi-san and I t-talked about how s-sometimes games and b-books can contain s-similar story s-structures... [looks to the side] And I g-guess Kawashima-san was th-there for a p-part of it, t-too...

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] She was?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah...I went around the Cafeteria and talked to everyone who was there for the whole time. [carefully recalling] Which includes Sashihara-kun, Komatsu-kun, Carrasco-san, Motoki-san, you, Kasparov-kun, and Niizuma-san, in addition to Eguchi-san and Oyamada-kun.

 

Hayasaka: [confused] Wait, like, what about the dirty poor dude? Wasn’t he, like, with you losers the whole time?

 

Yamaguchi: [cold glare] I assume you’re talking about me, privileged whore... [points and shouts loudly] And to answer your question, I briefly left the Cafeteria to go to the Storage Room right before 7:30 and returned 15 minutes later!

 

Sashihara: [shouts equally loudly] And why did you do that?!

 

Yamaguchi: [points defensively] So I could fulfill a request for a humble servant of the people and fellow member of the proletariat, Kawashima-sama! I got an electronic mixer that Ichigohara asked her to get!

 

        _God, they’re both so loud...my ears are going to be ringing long after this trial if they both keep this up._

 

Kasparov: [stares disapprovingly] So, are you saying Kawashima-san took advantage of you and gave her work to you so she did not have to?

 

Kawashima: [frowns] That wasn’t quite it. I...simply thought I had to do something more immediately. [laughs nervously] Besides, looking around in the Storage Room for something can be pretty irritating.

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] Still, putting off the work onto Yamaguchi-kun is not an admirable thing to do. [closes eyes] But that’s irrelevant to our current discussion. The remaining three have yet to give their alibis.

 

Eguchi: [puzzled] Remaining three? But five people still haven’t given their alibis...

 

Komatsu: [explaining] I’m guessin’ she’s includin’ Sashihara-kun and I in that ‘cause Kawashima-san mentioned us being in the Cafeteria the whole time already.

 

Domoto: [nods] Precisely. [narrows eyes] You both were there the whole time, right?

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Affirmative!

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Yeah, we were.

 

Domoto: [nods] Good. [crosses arms] Now onto the last three. Ichigohara-san, Hayasaka-san, and... [venomously] ...Terajima-kun. Give your alibis now.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Mika-chan will go first~! [poses "cutely"] So, Mika-chan, like, totally ditched your trash party and had, like, soooooooo much more fun by herself~!

 

Kasparov: [shrewdly] So, you were alone between 7 and 9, the window of time in which the death occurred?

 

Hayasaka: [loud sigh] Yeah... [closes eyes and holds up twin peace signs] But, like, Mika-chan swears she didn’t do it~! Like, on all of her social media followers~!

 

Domoto: [doubtful] You say that as if it’s a guarantee of your innocence. [folds arms] And the last two. What are your alibis?

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] I...left the party at 6:53. I returned at 9:14, when the body discovery announcement played. [blankly] That’s it.

 

Domoto: [doubtful] Are you certain?

 

Terajima: [blankly] ...Yes.

 

Kasparov: [raises eyebrows] I believe that alibi to be rather suspicious.

 

Oyamada: [flips through pages of book] Y-Yeah...it’s m-more suspicious than Claudius is as the m-murderer of Hamlet’s f-father...

 

Terajima: [coolly] Believe it or not, it’s what I’ll claim until you can reasonably disprove it.

 

Domoto: [coldly] Don’t you worry, we’ll get to that. [turns head] Now, Ichigohara-san. Give your alibi.

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back with nervous smile] Oh, yeah... [pulls on edge of glove] I...I was in the Kitchen for the duration of the party. [looks down to the side with fading smile] I...I even went back into the pantry once or twice.

 

Eguchi: [clutches heart] Wait, um, what?!

 

Yamaguchi: [narrows eyes] So you admit to entering the scene of the crime not once, yet twice?

 

Carrasco: [bites nail] That is something we can’t ignore. [holds hand above forehead dramatically] Lo siento, Señorita Ichigohara, but I cannot help but suspect you in this crime...

 

Ichigohara: [slightly apprehensively] Guys, the body wasn’t there either time. [strained smile] C’mon, you gotta believe me...I didn’t kill Yuuto-kun.

 

Domoto: [icily] Can you prove that beyond a reasonable doubt?

 

Ichigohara: [nervous smile] ... [hangs head] No...no, I can’t.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] How pathetic...you don’t even try to work hard to convince us of your innocence. [looks to the side] Maybe you deserve execution...

 

Aozora: [reproachfully] Niizuma-san, that is unduly harsh...we should at least give Ichigohara-san a chance to prove her innocence before we jump to conclusions.

 

Eguchi: [puzzled] But didn’t she, um, say she couldn’t, um, prove her innocence?

 

Kawashima: [considers carefully] Just because she can’t immediately think of something doesn’t mean there is no way to prove her innocence. [determined] We should at least give her a chance.

 

Domoto: [neutral] I agree. And if she is guilty, we need to provide convincing evidence as to why we believe her to be the culprit.

 

Sashihara: [shouts while pointing] So, we’ll be debating Ichigohara-san’s innocent or not? I had plenty of leafy greens today, so my brain power should be boosted!

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] You say that as if, like, you have any, like, brain power in the first place.

 

Sashihara: [yells crossly] Hey! That’s rude! Please apologize!

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely”] Nope~!

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] Both of you, shut up so the intelligent people can speak.

 

       _So I guess we’ll be debating Ichigohara-san’s innocence now...Even though she’s looking pretty suspicious, u don’t think she’s the killer. In fact, I’m pretty sure I have evidence to suggest she’s not..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Monohebi File 1, Secret Crawlspace and Trapdoors

 

 

Ichigohara: [strained smile] I promise y’all...I’m not Yuuto-kun’s killer!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] But where is your evidence to suggest that you aren’t?

 

Ichigohara: [thinking hard] Well, uh...I don’t have anything concrete...but I do have a question to ask the rest of you.

 

Komatsu: [cockily] Yeah? And what’s that?

 

Ichigohara: [slightly confused] Well...how did Yuuto-kun even get back to the Cafeteria?

 

Ichigohara: [trying to recall] **No one saw him enter**...and he **wasn’t really the type to go unnoticed**.

 

Carrasco: [stares at folded fan while thinking] Sí, es verdad...and the knife used to kill him...it was **from the Kitchen** , no?

 

Yamaguchi: [nods vigorously] It was! Niizuma and I checked ourselves!

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck with disinterested stare] Indeed...and to address your earlier point, Ichigohara-san...

 

Niizuma: [forcefully] There was **no way**  for him to be transported back to the pantry without us seeing...so, as odd as it must be, he must have just walked past us all.

 

Hayasaka: [mock surprise] Wow, so Mika-chan, like, guesses Noriyo-chan’s the culprit...what a surprise~! [laughs] Not! You’re, like, totally guilty, Noriyo-chan~!

 

Ichigohara: [nervously] .........

 

        _Everyone is suspecting Ichigohara-san, but I think I heard a statement in there that sounded wrong...and it just might lead to proving her innocence._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Secret Crawlspace and Trapdoors >  **no way**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Sorry, Niizuma-san, but that’s not true.

 

Niizuma: [arches eyebrow] Oh? Why not?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Because there was a way for Furuhata-kun’s body to be transported to the pantry without having to go through the Cafeteria.

 

Ichigohara: [hopefully] Really? There is?

 

Kawashima: [smiles] Yep. There’s a crawlspace that runs beneath the floor between the Storage Room and pantry...so it’s possible his body was brought to the pantry using that.

 

Komatsu: [eyes widen] No fuckin’ way!

 

Motoki: [surprised] Is that really true...?

 

Carrasco: [fixes flower in hair] Creo que sí...it’s unlikely that el culpable managed to sneak into the Kitchen so covertly that not even one of us noticed... [shrugs] So it must be the truth.

 

Hayasaka: [frowns coldly] Mika-chan, like, doubts it’s true. Wakana-chan could easily be, like, making this up to try to, like, save Noriyo-chan’s ass~!

 

Domoto: [crossly] She’s not. [closes eyes and folds arms] I was the one who initially discovered the hidden connection. [opens eyes] I showed it to Sashihara-kun before I showed it to Kawashima-san.

 

Sashihara: [nods vigorously] Indeed you did! And I volunteered to go into the crawlspace to investigate it!

 

Aozora: [takes off glasses and wipes them] But...this crawlspace you describe...how does it work? [thoughtfully] And how did we not discover it during our initial investigation of this prison?

 

Domoto: [neutral] We did. Or at least, I did. [folds arms] I kept it hidden from the rest of you in hopes that no one would exploit it for the purposes of committing murder... [shrugs] But now that that has occurred, I saw no point in hiding my knowledge of it any longer.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Then perhaps you should explain to us how this underground connection between the two rooms operates. That way, we can get the clearest possible understanding of this case.

 

Domoto: [neutrally] I would, but due to the fact that Sashihara-kun went down there himself, I believe he’d be more suited.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Then I will do it! [surprisingly quietly] To begin, there’s a trapdoor in the Storage Room that operates by opening a latch on the above side of the crawlspace.

 

Sashihara: [oddly calmly] The crawlspace itself is surprisingly well-lit, I’m guessing because of the light coming through the loose floorboards of the pantry and Storage Room.

 

Sashihara: [explanatorily] Since it’s so well-lit, you can easily make your way to the space underneath the pantry. The latch is a bit different there, and, unlike the latch in the Storage Room, it’s beneath the floor.

 

Yamaguchi: [thinks hard] So, the trapdoor in the Storage Room can only be opened from above the floor, while the trapdoor in the pantry can only be opened from beneath?

 

Sashihara: [nods] Precisely.

 

Oyamada: [holds book tightly] Th-That’s very i-inconvenient...the culprit would have to h-hope no one s-stumbled into the Storage Room to s-see an open t-trapdoor...

 

Aozora: [thoughtfully] But most of us were at the party, correct? And those that weren’t had little reason to be in the Storage Room... [takes off glasses and wipes them] So, the culprit probably didn’t see it as risky to leave the trapdoor opened.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I have one more thing to add! [shifts to quiet, explanatory voice] In addition, the crawlspace is pretty dirty—I was covered in dust and dirt after crawling around down there.

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands apprehensively] That’s, um, good to know, but, um, I have a question...

 

Terajima: [flatly] What is it, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [nervously] I could just be being dumb, but are we, um, now thinking Furuhata-kun didn’t die in the, um, pantry? And that his body was, um, moved to the, um, pantry from outside the party through the, um, crawlspace? [clasps hands in front of heart while looking down and to the side] Because, otherwise, there’s, um, no point in using this complicated, um, trapdoor system...

 

Kawashima: [nods] I think so, Eguchi-san. It makes the most logical sense for him to be killed while away from the party.

 

Ichigohara: [smiles hopefully] So does this mean I’m innocent?

 

Kawashima: [returns smile] Because you never left the Kitchen, yeah, you probably are. In fact, something that was found makes me think—

 

 

Niizuma: I reject that hypothesis!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

[split screen separates Niizuma and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Niizuma-san? What is it?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] There’s a glaring flaw in your reasoning.

 

Kawashima: [confusedly] Wait, huh? What’s wrong with it?

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Pft...you can’t even see it yourself. [narrows eyes] Then I’ll just have to show to you the fallacy in your logic.

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Missing Mirror, Stained Tablecloth

 

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] My argument has to do with...

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] ...your assertion that Furuhata-kun’s corpse...

 

Niizuma: [crosses arms and shifts weight to right leg] ...was transported via the crawlspace.

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Yeah? And what’s wrong with that?

 

 

Niizuma: [disapprovingly] You still can’t see it...

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] The issue is with...through where the corpse was transported.

 

Niizuma: [places hand on hip and shifts weight to right leg] If the crawlspace **was as dirty** as Sashihara-kun claims...

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to other leg] ...then why didn’t Furuhata-kun’s body have any dirt on it?

 

Niizuma: [points accusatorially] There was **nothing to prevent** his body from being dirtied...

 

Niizuma: [points accusatorially] ...so the method you described is impossible!

 

      _Niizuma-san’s argument makes sense...for what she knows. But there’s a piece of evidence I have that she doesn’t that invalidates her whole argument...I just need to show her it!_

 

 

 

Answer: Stained Tablecloth >  **nothing to prevent**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] That’s wrong Niizuma-san. There was something to prevent his bodied from becoming dirty.

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] There was? What was it, then?

 

Domoto: [cuts in] A tablecloth Sashihara-kun found under the floor.

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah. But more specifically...a tablecloth with blood and dirt stained on it.

 

Ichigohara: [shocked] Wait, huh?

 

Kasparov: [raises eyebrows] A bloody tablecloth? [narrows eyes] Why were we not told of this earlier?

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Yes, why weren’t we? It could’ve saved us some precious time.

 

Kawashima: [slightly irritatedly] I was about to explain that to Eguchi-san before you interrupted me.

 

Niizuma: [mouth half open] ... [looks away bitterly] ...Whatever. Let’s not dwell on that anymore.

 

       _Seems like someone isn’t too fond of being wrong..._

 

Eguchi: [pushes glasses up nose] So, um, the tablecloth... [timidly] I’m sorry, um, if I’m stupid, but how exactly does that, um, proves Niizuma-san’s point wrong?

 

Aozora: [smiles] I think I understand... [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other] The tablecloth was utilized to move Furuhata-kun’s body without dirtying it.

 

Carrasco: [poses dramatically] That explains both the wicked presence of the dirt and the crimson fluid that once flowed through his veins...

 

        _Is it really necessary for her to be that dramatic about it...?_

 

Yamaguchi: [stares distastefully] ...You can just call it what it is. Blood. More importantly, I have a question.

 

Motoki: [curiously] You do? What is it?

 

Yamaguchi: [disdainfully] You ask that as if I would answer a member do the bourgeoisie such as yourself, Motoki.

 

         _I’m guessing I’ll have to do this..._

 

Kawashima: [forcefully yet politely] What’s your question, Yamaguchi-kun?

 

Yamaguchi: [gleefully] Ah, to be acknowledged by a member of the proletariat! How wondrous! [settles down reluctantly] But, to answer you...my question is the following: are we now considering the Storage Room the place of murder now?

 

Domoto: [folds arms] Yes, it seems to be the most likely. [scratches chin] It’s highly unlikely he died where we found him. And the Storage Room is the place that makes the most sense.

 

Yamaguchi: [unsatisfied] But why? I understand the trapdoor’s location there makes it suspicious, but isn’t Furuhata-kun’s room just as viable as a place for him to have died?

 

          _No it’s not...and there’s a reason why..._  

 

Furuhata’s room was entirely normal/There was evidence of a struggle in the hallway/A knife was found in Furuhata’s room

 

 

 

 

Answer: Furuhata’s room was entirely normal

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] But Furuhata-kun’s room was completely normal, Yamaguchi-kun. Isn’t that right, Kasparov-kun and Komatsu-kun?

 

Kasparov: [affirmatively] It is indeed. There was nothingin Furuhata-kun’s room to indicate he died there.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Yeah, there wasn’t a sign of struggle, blood, a weapon...none of that shit.

 

Kawashima: [looks at Yamaguchi expectantly] See, Yamaguchi-kun? There was nothing in there, so it doesn’t make sense for him to have died there.

 

Yamaguchi: [unsatisfied] Hmm...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] S-Sorry if I’m interrupting...b-but why would F-Furuhata-kun even g-go to the S-Storage Room? [looks down nervously] He had n-no reason to be there...

 

          _I’m not so certain...there was something we found in the Storage Room that would explain Furuhata-kun being there..._

  

Missing Mirror/Trapdoors/Scrap of Paper

 

 

 

 

Answer: Scrap of Paper

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thinking carefully] Actually, Oyamada-kun, there was a scrap of paper at the crime scene that explains him being there.

 

Oyamada: [surprised] Th-There was?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yep. [pulls out scrap of paper and reads it] “Meet me in the Storage Room at 7:20. We need to talk about something important from before.”

 

Aozora: [scratches chin] So, Kawashima-san, are you suggesting Furuhata-kun wrote that note?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I am.

 

Oyamada: [uncertainly] B-But how can you kn-know for sure? The c-culprit could’ve wr-written it...

 

       _No, the culprit couldn’t have...because of that one thing we found in Furuhata-kun’s room..._

 

Furuhata’s Motive Video/Notebook/Ice Pack

 

 

 

 

Answer: Notebook

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] No, Oyamada-kun...because we found a notebook in Furuhata-kun’s room, a notebook that looked like a page had been torn out of it.

 

Motoki: [perplexed] But where would he have gotten such an item? There nothing like that in my room...

 

Carrasco: [bites nail] Nor mine...

 

Ichigohara: [dejectedly] Not mine, either...

 

Eguchi: [confused] I don’t, um, understand what’s the issue...he could’ve simply gotten it from the, um, Storage Room, right?

 

Domoto: [folds arms] Indeed he could have. I remember seeing some notebooks in there on our first day investigating. Pens, too.

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] So he probably wrote the note... [shouts loudly] But who was he meeting with?!

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and fake swoons] Could it be...!? Was he meeting with el culpable!?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] You need not be so dramatic...but it seems so.

 

Motoki: [fearfully and hopefully] So, if we manage to find out who we was meeting with, we might determine who the culprit is?

 

Domoto: [slowly] Yes...and there’s one part of that note that makes me suspicious.

 

Kawashima: [nods] I think I know what you’re talking about, Domoto-san...the “from before” part, right?

 

Domoto: [folds arms] Indeed. That sentence narrows it down to someone who has had interactions with Furuhata-kun “from before”...and that leaves only one suspect in my mind.

 

_I know who she’s talkng about...and even though I don’t want to accuse that person, I have to! For Furuhata-kun’s sake!_

 

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

Mayumi Carrasco

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

Noriyo Ichigohara

Yoshi Yamaguchi

Yutaka Komatsu 

Hisaya Sashihara 

Osamu Oyamada 

Michio Aozora

Otoha Domoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Furuhata met with someone before his death...can you guess who it is? 
> 
> Also, I’ll put the order everyone stands in the trials here because it might be relevant later: Niizuma (directly in front of Monohebi’s throne), Ichigohara, Yamaguchi, Komatsu, Sashihara, Oyamada, Aozora, Domoto, Kawashima (directly across from Monohebi’s throne), Terajima, Motoki, Furuhata, Eguchi, Kasparov, Carrasco, Hayasaka


	11. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Class Trial Part 2

[EISUKE TERAJIMA CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: It can only be you!

 

 

Kawashima: [narrows eyes suspiciously]Terajima-kun...you’re the person Domoto-san’s talking about, aren’t you?

 

Terajima: [blankly] ....................

 

Domoto: [crossly] Aren’t you going to answer? Were you or were you not the person Furuhata-kun gave the note to?

 

Terajima: [blankly] ....................

 

Kasparov: [frustratedly] If you are going to say nothing so suspiciously, then you may as well admit you are the blackened already.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] ...There’s nothing to say. I’m innocent.

 

Motoki: [apprehenssively] But...are you? I don’t want to doubt you, Terajima-kun, but the altercation between you and Furuhata-kun at the beginning of the party makes you...

 

Komatsu: [looks to the side] Suspicious as fuck?

 

Motoki: [grimaces] Yeah, I guess that’s one way to put it...

 

Aozora: [thoughtfully] I suppose it is... [neutral] Say, Terajima-kun, what was the alibi you gave us again?

 

Terajima: [coolly] That I left the party at 6:53, returned at 9:14, when the body discovery announcement played, and that I didn’t leave my room for the time in between. [blankly] It’s still the truth.

 

Hayasaka: [sniffs mockingly] Wait, like, what’s that thing Mika-chan smells? [poses confidently] Oh, that’s right, it’s, like, the smell of a fucking liar~!

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] What? What did I lie about?

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] The “fact” that you, like, were in your room the whole time! That’s, like, totally not true~!

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck with slightly curious stare] Hayasaka-san, how exactly can you prove that Terajima-kun’s alibi is false? [grabs necklace] I don’t contest that it’s improbable and unlikely, but where’s your evidence?

 

Aozora: [slowly] Yes, Hayasaka-san, please explain why you believe his alibi to be false.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] You got it! [places hand on hip confidently] Okay, so like...after she, like, left the party, Mika-chan was in her room, like, minding her own business, when she got the random, like, idea to look out the peephole of her, like, door.

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] Wait, um, why were you doing that? It doesn’t, um, make much sense to me...

 

Hayasaka: [mockingly distraught] Whaaaatttt? It doesn’ttttt? [leans forward and winks] Luckily, Mika-chan doesn’t, like, give a shit what an ugly bitch like you says~!

 

Eguchi: [hangs head] I was just, um, asking a question...you didn’t, um, have to be so rude...

 

Yamaguchi: [loudly] I agree! It is shameful for you to judge Eguchi on her appearance alone! Not everyone has the funds to spend so much money to look good!

 

Eguchi: [hurt] Are you, um, saying I don’t look good...?

 

Yamaguchi: [sputters] Uh...well...that wasn’t my intention...

 

Niizuma: [shakes head] Tsk, tsk...Yamaguchi-kun, you only made things worse...

 

Aozora: [politely] Pardon my interruption, but can we allow Hayasaka-san to resume telling her story? We only have so much time for this trial.

 

Hayasaka: [annoyed] Thank fuck...that was getting irritating. [holds up twin peace signs and closes eyes “cutely”] Thanks for, like, shutting those losers up, Michio-kun~!

 

Aozora: [laughs nervously] Uh...you’re welcome?

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Anyway, back to the story. [poses confidently] Mika-chan was, like, looking out of her room’s peephole when, like, to her surprise, she saw Eisuke-kun leaving the Storage Room~!

 

Terajima: [starts suddenly] ...!

 

Domoto: [smiles slyly] Ha...got you.

 

Kasparov: [coolly] Do you mind explaining to us how you managed to forget the fact that you went to the Storage Room in your alibi, Terajima-kun?

 

Terajima: [blankly] ...I’m not the culprit. That’s all I have to say.

 

Kawashima: [grimaces slightly] I’m sorry, Terajima-kun, but we can’t just take your word for it. Is there any way you can prove that you’re innoce—

 

 

Terajima: Back off!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

[split screen separates Terajima and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [confused] Huh? What is this?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] You asked me if there was any way for me to prove my innocence. This is it.

 

Terajima: [defiantly] I’ll show you why I’m not the killer!

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Missing Knife, Terajima’s Account

 

 

Terajima: [holds earpiece] My first contention is...

 

Terajima: [coolly] ...that there was no possible murder weapon in the Storage Room.

 

Terajima: [presses index finder against temple] No knives, skewers, blades of any sort...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] ...Nothing Furuhata-kun or I could have used.

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [challenging] Are you finally admitting you met with him in there?

 

 

Terajima: [blankly] I am. But even still...

 

Terajima: [calmly] ...you have yet to answer me.

 

Terajima: [coolly] How could I have killed Furuhata-kun...

 

Terajima: [coolly] ...when there were no weapons in the Storage Room...

 

Terajima: [piercing stare] ...when there was **no time for him** to get a weapon...

 

Terajima: [piercing stare] ...or **no time for me** to get a weapon?

 

Terajima: [calmly] **Neither Furuhata-kun nor I** ever returned to the Cafeteria...

 

Terajima: [piercing stare] ...so it’s impossible for me to have killed him when I met with him in the Storage Room!

  

_Terajima-kun brings up a fair point...but he’s still wrong. I just have to show him why..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Terajima’s Account > **no time for him**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It’s ironic that you’d forget about the testimony you gave me, Terajima-kun.

 

Terajima: [puzzled] What? What are you talking about?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You said there was no opportunity for Furuhata-kun to get a weapon...[narrows eyes] ...but you also said he went back into the Kitchen before he left the Cafeteria, remember?

 

Oyamada: [eyes widen] So he t-took a weapon while he w-was back there?

 

Eguchi: [terrified] Wait a moment...are you saying that Furuhata-kun was trying to, um, kill Terajima-kun?

 

Kawashima: [nods] It looks like it. He was probably the one who wrote the note.

 

Motoki: [perplexed] But what reason would he have to do that...?

 

          _What reason would he have to kill? There’s one piece of evidence that gives a pretty obvious answer..._

  

Furuhata’s Motive Video/Ice Pack/Missing Knife

 

 

 

 

Answer: Furuhata’s Motive Video

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] While investigating Furuhata-kun’s Room, Komatsu-kun and I watched Furuhata-kun’s motive video. [shudders] I don’t want to get into specifics...but let’s just say it would have been enough for him to want to kill.

 

Komatsu: [grimaces as he recalls] Yeah, that shit was disturbin’ as fuck...makes me glad I never watched mine.

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] Neither of you should have watched it in the first place.

 

Domoto: [crossed arms and closes eyes] I agree with you, Kasparov-kun, and highly disapprove of Kawashima-san and Komatsu-kun’s actions, but what’s done is done. [opens eyes] But for now, let’s get back to more important subjects.

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck disinterestedly] Indeed. But what to discuss now?

 

Terajima: [coolly] I have an idea. How about we talk about how Furuhata-kun could have gotten a weapon from the Kitchen with all the cooks in there? [pushes sunglasses up nose] It seems unlikely.

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back with nervous smile] Ah, well, you see...we were too busy tryin’ to cook up a big meal to pay much attention to Yuuto-kun goin' back there.

 

Sashihara: [grabs edge of medical mask] That is true! Making such a large meal is quite a lot of work!

 

Komatsu: [almost drooling] But it’s so worth it in the end...to have delicious, amazing food...

 

Carrasco: [small laugh] Señor Komatsu, you may want to watch yourself before you drool all over your outfit...

 

       _That composer...he really does love his food, doesn’t he..._

 

Niizuma: [crosses arms and shifts balance to right leg] Hold on...Furuhata-kun said he was going to get an ice pack, right?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] If my memory serves me correctly, yes.

 

Niizuma: [nods] Interesting...

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Why is that so interesting, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [snorts] I’m glad you asked. [confidently] The rack of chef’s knives is adjacent to where the ice packs are in the Kitchen. [folds arms] So it’s not exactly crazy to think Furuhata-kun took one of the knives while grabbing himself an ice pack.

 

Motoki: [confused] But where would he have hidden it? We would have seen the knife if he was holding it...

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] Mika-chan can, like, answer that question~!

 

Terajima: [stiffly] Really? How?

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Well, Mika-chan is, as the Ultimate Social Media Star, very, like, aware of everyone’s fashion choices... [harshly] And by the way, most of them are, like, totally gross! [covers mouth with mock shyness] Except yours, Tomiko-chan~! It looks, like, totally awesome~!

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck disinterestedly] ...I’m not sure that’s high praise coming from you...

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Mika-chan’ll just, like, pretend she didn’t hear that~!

 

Domoto: [crossly] Will you get to the damn point already?! We don’t have all day.

 

Hayasaka: [exaggerated sigh] Ugh, fiiiinnnnneeee... [boredly] Yuuto-kun’s tuxedo, though, like, really ugly, probably had pockets on the, like, inside of it~! So, like, he totally could have, like, carried out a knife~!

 

Terajima: [blankly] I see...

 

         _It looks like he has no more arguments left now..._

 

Kawashima: [neutral] So? What’ll it be now, Terajima-kun?

 

Terajima: [puzzled] What do you mean?

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Are you finally going to tell us what happened between you and Furuhata-kun in the Storage Room?

 

Domoto: [icily] And, along with that, will you finally admit your guilt as well?

 

Terajima: [sighs] No, Domoto-san, I won’t do that... [pushes sunglasses up nose] But I will do as Kawashima-san suggested.

 

Terajima: [calmly] I arrived in the Storage Room at exactly 7:20, just like the note asked. And then...

 

 

[[flashback begin]]

 

Terajima: [looks around] Hello? Who’s there?

 

Furuhata: [quietly] Over here.

 

Terajima: [calmly] Furuhata-kun? Why did you ask me to come here?

 

Furuhata: [chuckles] Hehe...why... [narrows eyes] I told you. We need to discuss something from before.

 

Terajima: [fidgets uncomfortably] If it’s about my times of being a yakuza...they’re over. [clenches fist] It might’ve been hard, but I managed to put myself past all that.

 

Furuhata: [clenches teeth angrily] You...you fucking liar! [brandishes knife] What about my debts, huh?! You should know about that. They’re not fully paid... but they should be!

 

Terajima: [slightly concerned] Furuhata-kun...please put the knife away.

 

Furuhata: [eyes widen] No! You don’t understand! I have to do this!

 

Terajima: [visibly worried] Furuhata-kun! Put the knife away!

 

Furuhata: [screams distraughtly] I won’t! I have to save him! I HAVE TO DO THIS!! [lunges at Terajima]

[[flashback end]]

 

 

Terajima: [regretfully] And then...I dodged his attack. I grabbed the knife, and, instinctively, I—

 

Aozora: [sadly] You stabbed Furuhata-kun in the heart?

 

Terajima: [shakes head sadly] No. I stabbed him non-fatally, in the stomach.

 

Motoki: [perplexed] Wait, what? So you didn’t kill him?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] No. I stabbed him, and he collapsed to the floor, the knife in him...but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. [clenches first with regretful grimace] I...I hadn’t hurt someone in so long! I’m a bodyguard, I’m supposed to protect people! But I failed, in the worst way possible... [cries softly] I’m so ashamed...that I left him there, to bleed out all alone...

 

Yamaguchi: [pitilessly] How disgusting of you...to just leave him to die like that.

 

Komatsu: [judgmentally] Yeah, man, that’s pretty damn fucked up.

 

Ichigohara: [confused] But, wait...if Terajima-kun just left Furuhata-kun to die in the Storage Room...how the hell did he get into the pantry?

 

Niizuma: [brushes side of neck disinterestedly] Didn’t we already discuss this? They used a tablecloth to wrap his body, went through the crawlspace, and using the trapdoor beneath the pantry, went up into that room to leave him body in the ice machine.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] In reality, not much has changed...our only indication that Furuhata-kun was left alone in the Storage Room comes from Terajima-kun, who admitted to stabbing him and is currently our main suspect. [analytically] So, I think the best course of action is to doubt Terajima-kun’s testimony.

 

Domoto: [nods] I agree completely. Terajima-kun’s story could easily be a lie.

 

        _I definitely think that Terajima-kun is suspicious, but I’m not sure we should completely disregard his testimony just yet..._

 

Kawashima: [scratches ear] Terajima-kun, I know that you’re good with knowing exact times, so what time did you leave the Storage Room at?

 

Oyamada: [grips book backpack straps] Wait, wh-what does this have to d-do with a-anything?

 

Kawashima: [neutrally] You’ll see.

 

Terajima: [recalls] What time...? Hmm... [calmly] I’d say it was 7:23.

 

        _Just as I thought..._

 

Kawashima: [knowing smile] And, you, Hayasaka-san? What time did you see Terajima-kun leave the Storage Room at?

 

Hayasaka: [distracted] .......... [startled] Wait, what did you say? Sorry, Mika-chan was too busy thinking about, like, her favorite foundation that she’d love to be, like, wearing right now~!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] What time did you see Terajima-kun leave the Storage Room at?

 

Hayasaka: [annoyed] Oh, that? [boredly] It was, like, 7:23.

 

Aozora: [slightly confused] Excuse me, Kawashima-san, but where exactly are you going with this?

 

Kawashima: [carefully] If Terajima-kun and Furuhata-kun met at 7:20, and he left the Storage Room at 7:23...then how would he have enough time to bring Furuhata-kun under the floor to the pantry?

 

Komatsu: [snorts] Are ya seriously usin' that to defend him, Kawashima-san? He coulda just lied, y’know!

 

Aozora: [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] But Hayasaka-san corroborated Terajima-kun’s alibi with the exact same time he stated.

 

Komatsu: [unfazed] So? Hayasaka-san coulda lied once she heard Terajima-kun tell the time.

 

Kawashima: [doubtfully] She could have...but she also told me 7:23 during the investigation, long before Terajima-kun cited that time. [determined] And because they both independently reported the same time, we can assume it’s likely accurate.

 

Hayasaka: [offended] Of course it, like, is! Like, why would Mika-chan lie? She’s not, like, a stupid fuck like Yutaka-kun obviously is~!

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Hey! Take that back!

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] Like, totally not~!

 

Sashihara: [shouts through medical mask] Stop your pointless arguing! We need to get back on topic!

 

Aozora: [smiles] Thank you, Sashihara-kun. [takes off glasses and cleans them] Now, to return to relevant matters, due to Furuhata-kun and Terajima-kun meeting at 7:20, and the latter leaving at 7:23...I doubt he killed Furuhata-kun.

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah...I don’t believe it, either.

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] Yeah...three minutes doesn’t seem like it’s enough time to bring Furuhata-kun all the way over to the pantry...

 

Niizuma: [analytically] Then it’s probable he’s not the killer.

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Sí...en mi opinión, it seems like Señor Terajima is innocent.

 

Domoto: [folds arms and closes eyes] I disagree. He’s still a viable suspect in my eyes.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Indeed...his actions are too suspicious to disregard.

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Mika-chan, like, totally agrees~!

 

Ichigohara: [confused] But wasn’t your testimony a reason why Michio-kun and a few of the others stopped suspecting him?

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] Yep~! But Mika-chan, still, like, really disagrees with him being innocent~!

 

Monohebi: [smirks] Sususu...what’s this? It seems our opinions are rather split at the moment...which means it’s time for a Scrum Debate!

 

         _A what now?_

 

Eguchi: [bewildered] Um, a what?

 

Monohebi: [neutral] A Scrum Debate. It occurs when the trial participants are split over a certain manner and split into two separate teams to debate the issue. [smiles slightly] Now, please hold on to your seats as they are rearranged temporarily for this special debate...

 

I hold onto my stand as it and all the others around me begin ascending into the air into an upper room in the trial area.

 

Unlike the rest of the prison, this room is sleekand ultra-modern. We’re arranged into two rows facing each other with myself, Aozora, Niizuma, Ichigohara, Carrasco, Motoki, Terajima, and Furuhata’s portrait.

 

In the other row, I see Domoto, Kasparov, Yamaguchi, Eguchi, Oyamada, Sashihara, Komatsu, and Hayasaka.

 

        _Alright, let’s get this underway..._

 

 

SCRUM DEBATE

 

 

Question: Is Eisuke Terajima the culprit?

 

Kawashima’s Side: He’s not!

 

Opposing Side: He is!

 

 

BEGIN!

 

 

Komatsu: It’s pretty damn obvious to me that Terajima-kun coulda made his way to the pantry under the floor!

 

Kawashima: Ichigohara-san!

 

Ichigohara: Didn’t you see Eisuke-kun’s suit? If he went **under the floor** , there’s no way it’d be so clean!

 

 

Yamaguchi: Does it have to be the same suit? He had the time to change, after all.

 

Kawashima: Niizuma-san!

 

Niizuma: But the rip from when Furuhata-kun tore Terajima-kun’s suit is still there, so it must be the **same suit**.

 

 

Hayasaka: Mika-chan, like, saw Eisuke-kun leaving the Storage Room~! How is that not, like, super suspicious?

 

Kawashima: Terajima-kun!

 

Terajima: The fact that I left the **Storage Room** alone isn’t a confirmation of my guilt.

 

 

Kasparov: The fact that Terajima-kun and the victim met at all is highly suspicious.

 

Kawashima: Aozora-kun!

 

Aozora: If they **met** at 7:20, how could Terajima-kun have killed him, crawled to the pantry with the body, and gone back in the span of only three minutes?

 

 

Domoto: Furuhata-kun and Terajima-kun obviously had a negative relationship. We can’t just ignore that potential source of conflict.

 

Kawashima: Carrasco-san!

 

Carrasco: Señor Terajima was not the only person who Señor Furuhata had a **negative relationship** with!

 

 

Eguchi: Terajima-kun, um, stabbed Furuhata-kun, though...Isn’t that, um, suspicious enough?

 

Kawashima: Motoki-san!

 

Motoki: But Terajima-kun only **stabbed**  Furuhata-kun once, and there were two stab wounds on the body!

 

Sashihara: Even if there were two, Terajima-kun openly admitted to thrusting a knife into the victim’s stomach! How can we ignore that?!

 

Kawashima: I’ll do it!

 

Kawashima: According to the Monohebi File, Furuhata-kun died from the stab wound to the heart, not to the **stomach**!

 

 

CROUCH BIND

 

3...2...1...

 

Kawashima, Aozora, Niizuma, Ichigohara, Carrasco, Motoki, Terajima: This is our answer!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [determined] See? Terajima-kun is innocent.

 

Yamaguchi: [clenches fist bitterly] It seems to be that way...

 

Kasparov: [analytically] So...I was wrong. [unaffected] No matter. I shall note this mistake and try not err again in the future.

 

Domoto: [eyes Terajima suspiciously] ............

 

Komatsu: [snorts] Ha. Looks like Domoto-san can’t admit she was wrong.

 

Domoto: [icily] You were on the side that supported Terajima-kun as the culprit, weren’t you? You have no room to say that.

 

Komatsu: [runs fingers through hair nonchalantly] Yeah, I was. But at least I can admit I was wrong and move on from it.

 

Domoto: [angrily] You... [reluctantly] Ugh. Whatever. There’s no reason to drag this on farther. [stares at Terajima suspiciously] And even if you’re not the culprit of this case, I still don’t trust you.

 

Aozora: [neutrally] And you shouldn't, due to his yakuza connections. [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] However, due to him being almost certainly innocent, we should try to move on from that matter for now.

 

Yamaguchi: [narrows eyes] But “almost certainly” innocent isn’t the same as certainly innocent. [loudly] We still need to suspect him!

 

Aozora: [thoughtfully] ...No. We’ve spent enough time suspecting Terajima-kun. I suggest considering other suspects so we can make the most accurate judgment at the end of this trial.

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] Th-That sounds like a g-good idea...

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] But, um, where should we start to look, um, for more suspects?

 

Kawashima: [carefully] Perhaps we should consider evidence in the Storage Room, the likely scene of the murder?

 

Ichigohara: [fiddles with gardening globes] Yeah, let’s do that.

 

       _So, we’ll be debating again now...I hope we manage to find some evidence that points to another suspect..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Scrap of Paper, Missing Mirror

 

 

Carrasco: [poses dramatically] So, evidence in the Storage Room that points to the wretched criminal who robbed Señor Furuhata of life...

 

Carrasco: [hides mouth with unfurled fan] ...what could that be?

 

Aozora: [thoughtfully] Hmm...maybe it’s possible that... [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] ...the culprit left behind a piece of evidence crucial to discovering their identity?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Maybe, they, um, broke something in the Storage Room while, um, killing Furuhata-kun?

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] Or maybe they could have caused something to go missing?

 

Yamaguchi: [shrewdly] Perhaps they left a mark on the floor while stabbing him?

 

Oyamada: [apprehensively] Ugh, we c-can’t decide on s-something... [pulls on hair] ...we’ll n-never find the c-culprit now!

 

      _I’m not so sure, Oyamada-kun. I think someone said something that sounded right..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Missing Mirror > caused something to go missing

 

 

Kawashima: That’s right!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

 

Kawashima: [reassuringly] Don’t worry, Oyamada-kun. There’s something that points to a culprit.

 

Oyamada: [hopefully] Th-There is? Wh-What is it?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It has to do with what Niizuma-san mentioned.

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] Do you mean, um, when she said something might be, um, missing?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yep. And the item that went missing was—

 

Hayasaka: [loudly] Wow! Would you, like, look at the time~! Mika-chan thinks it’s time we, like, end the trial already~!

 

Aozora: [raises eyebrows] Why do you want to proceed to a vote now, Hayasaka-san?

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Because, like, there’s no need to go, like, any farther in this trial~!

 

Kasparov: [doubtfully] There is not? [harshly] I disbelieve it. To me, it seems as if you do not wish to proceed further because you are worried about the item Kawashima-san was about to mention.

 

Hayasaka: [poorly concealed panic] That’s, like, totally not true~! [narrows eyes with cold judgement] Not true at all!

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] Hayasaka-san, you’re only making things worse for yourself... [scratches chin] But that does make me wonder. What was the item that went missing, Kawashima-san?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It was a mirror. The same mirror Hayasaka-san loves posing in front of...

 

Hayasaka: [taken aback] Eugh...!

 

Yamaguchi: [bitterly] Curse that mirror...it’s the reason she did nothing when on the day our group was assigned investigate the Storage Room.

 

Ichigohara: [laughs nervously] Yeah, she did spent a whole lotta time lookin’ at herself in it.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] In addition, when I went to get the tablecloths and party decorations for Ichigohara-san before the party...I saw Hayasaka-san posing in front of the mirror.

 

Sashihara: [points while shouting] Hold on! Are you saying it was there just hours before the murder, but not there after!?

 

        _God, he’s so loud...is it really necessary?_

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Yep. And Hayasaka-san was the last person who was seen with it, as far as I know.

 

Hayasaka: [cold, unforgiving stare] ...How could you, Wakana-chan? [clenches fists angrily and screams] Like, be glad you don’t have any social media, bitch! If you, like, did, Mika-chan would send her army of followers after you! She’d, like, cancel your ass, like, soooo hard!

 

Komatsu: [slightly repulsed] Damn, girl, calm down...

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] No!

 

Niizuma: [annoyed] Can we just get on with things? At this point, it’s obvious you took the mirror, Hayasaka-san, so just admit it.

 

Hayasaka: [pants from earlier tantrum] .......... [reluctantly calms down] Fine. Because you have, like, good fashion taste and are actually, like, tolerable, Mika-chan’ll listen to you.

 

Hayasaka: [resumes normal personality] Okay, losers, Mika-chan’s only going to say this, like, once, so listen up! [sighs exaggeratedly] After Mika-chan left the party, she, like, went to the Storage Room to get her, like, favorite mirror to, like, entertain herself for the night~!

 

Aozora: [neutrally] Is that it?

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Yep~!

 

Domoto: [icily] Hold on. You’re not done yet. [scratches chin] You said you went to the Storage Room after you left the party. So, did you run into Furuhata-kun there and kill him?

 

Hayasaka: [angrily] Like, totally not~! [pouts] Mika-chan went at 6:55, way before that stupid sommelier, like, met with Terajima-kun.

 

Aozora: [shrewdly] I’m afraid that can’t be verified, so you must remain a suspect. [neutrally] Unless, of course, you have something to prove your innocence.

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] So, you want Mika-chan to, like, defend herself? [angrily] Fine! She’ll, like, prove she’s not the culprit!

 

       _So, Hayasaka-san will be defending her innocence now..I wonder how good of a job she’ll do._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Dirty Crawlspace, Sweet Smell of Furuhata’s Blood, Hayasaka’s Account

 

 

Hayasaka: [points defensively] Mika-chan, like, swears she’s not the culprit~!

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] But can you cast the shadow of suspicion off yourself successfully? Can you convince us of your innocence?

 

Hayasaka: [offended] Of course! [frustratedly] Mika-chan already, like, told you all, she went to the Storage Room **before**  Terajima-kun and Furuhata-kun met!

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] But do you have any way to prove that?

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] That, like, doesn’t matter~!

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Do you, um, have a real objection to what Terajima-kun said?

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] It d-doesn’t look like it...

 

Aozora: [shrewdly] In that case, if there’s **nothing that would prevent her from being the culprit** , we have no choice but to suspect her as the killer.

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] Ugh! You’re all wrong! [eyes wide with anger] Someone else took that mirror!

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] But you admitted to taking it earlier...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms and closes eyes] Ignore her. With how suspicious she’s acting, there’s no way she’s not the culprit.

 

        _Hayasaka-san is definitely on some pretty thin ice right now...but I’m unsure if she’s the culprit. However, I think someone said something that would let me know for sure if she’s guilty or not..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Dirty Crawlspace >  **nothing that would prevent her from being the culprit**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously Actually, Aozora-kun, there might be something that could’ve prevented her from being the culprit.

 

Aozora: [surprised] Oh? There is?

 

Kawashima: [determined] The crawlspace. It was extremely dirty and dusty, right, Sashihara-kun?

 

Sashihara: [grabs medical mask’s straps] Right! Crawling around there ruined the outfit I was wearing at that point! [loudly] Luckily, I was able to go back to my room to get changed!

 

Aozora: [curiously] Where are you going with this, Kawashima-san?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] If the crawlspace was that dirty, then how could Hayasaka-san be the culprit? [determined] She’s very...well, fashion focused and takes great pride in appearance.

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] Yep~! Mika-chan is, like, all about how she looks~!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] So, if Hayasaka-san cares so much about her appearance...how could she have dirtied herself and her clothes by going down into that disgusting crawlspace?

 

Domoto: [unconvinced] She still could’ve done it. That much hasn’t changed.

 

Kawashima: [concedes] Yes, she could have... [seriously] But why would she? If she were the killer, it’s not like she’d have needed to bring Furuhata-kun through the crawlspace. [determined] It would have been just as easy for her to killFuruhata-kun and leave his body there.

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on edge of glove] That’s true...

 

Motoki: [confused] So, is she the killer or not?

 

Kasparov: [shrewdly] She absolutely remains a suspect... [analytically] However, her obsession with her appearance makes her using the method of transporting the body considerably less likely...

 

Aozora: [neutral] She could be the culprit. [takes off glasses and wipes them] However, just like with Terajima-kun, it would be best to consider other suspects before deciding for certain who the culprit is.

 

Hayasaka: [annoyed] Ugh, you can’t prove Mika-chan innocent? [furiously] Why are you all so stupid?!

 

Domoto: [sharply] If you can provide innocence to definitively prove yourself innocent, then go ahead.

 

Hayasaka: [mumbles angrily] Ugh...fucking pieces of shit...

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] I’m guessing that means you can’t. [scratches chin] Now, let’s consider who else could be the culprit.

 

Yamaguchi: [loudly] Wait, hold on! Why are we just moving on? She could be the killer!

 

Domoto: [rolls eyes] I’m well aware, Yamaguchi-kun. If we don’t find any new suspects, then we’ll return to suspecting her and Terajima-kun. [crosses arms] Until then, we’ll continue looking for potential suspects. We don’t to miss the right one by not considering them.

 

Hayasaka: [points defensively] Yeah, Mika-chan shouldn’t be your only suspect, you dirty, disgusting poor person~!

 

Yamaguchi: [venomously] Shut up!

 

        _Moving on from their bickering...yet again we have to consider a new suspect. But who could it be? I feel like pretty much everyone has been cleared of suspicion at this point..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Aozora’s Account, Sweet Smell of Furuhata’s Blood, Missing Knife

 

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] So, we’re looking for other potential suspects...

 

Ichigohara: [uncertainly] What exactly makes someone a suspect?

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] To begin, they **must have left the party** at some point...

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] They, um, probably would have, um, also **gone to the, um, Storage Room** too...

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] The culprit probably would have had to have left the Cafeteria **after 7:23** as well...

 

Motoki: [sadly] Unfortunately,  **no one did that...**

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] And they must have done so all without being seen. Like an invisible man they creeped to the Storage Room...

 

Oyamada: [repeats] Invisible man? [excitedly] Are you p-perhaps referencing the f-famous novel _Invisible Man_ by R-Ralph Ellison?!

 

Carrasco: [frowns] Lo siento, but no.

 

Oyamada: [sadly] O-Oh...okay...

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] That was completely pointless... [irritatedly] Please, can we stay on topic?

 

         _What should make someone a suspect? There’s one thing I heard that sound correct..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Aozora’s Account > **no one did that...**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] That’s not quite right, Motoki-san.

 

Motoki: [perplexed] Huh? What did I say that was wrong?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] When you said that no one left the Cafeteria after 7:23, when Terajima-kun left the Storage Room... [shakes head] That’s wrong.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] It is? Who left?

 

Aozora: [flatly] I did.

 

Sashihara: [clutches strap of medical mask] You what?! [points and shouts] You know that makes you incredibly suspicious, right?!

 

Eguchi: [tremulously] Yeah...as much as it, um, sucks, you leaving for no reason makes you really, um, suspicious...

 

Aozora: [closes eyes] I’m aware that I’m suspicious. [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] I left the Cafeteria all alone at 7:30, and, although I claim I went back to my room, which is the truth, you can all still reasonably doubt me. That’s fine, but...

 

Aozora: [seriously] There’s someone in the same boat as me, one who none of you have suspected yet. [narrows eyes] Someone who left the Cafeteria for the Storage Room after 7:23 but before 7:30, when I left. [smiles] Do you all know who that is?

 

        _That person...! I can’t believe I didn’t think of them sooner! The culprit...the person who killed Furuhata-kun...there’s one other person who it could’ve been! I don’t want to point them out, but I must...not only for our lives, but Furuhata-kun’s sake!_

 

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

Mayumi Carrasco

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma 

Noriyo Ichigohara

Yoshi Yamaguchi 

Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara 

Osamu Oyamada 

Michio Aozora 

Otoha Domoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who was Aozora talking about? Who is the other potential suspect? Share your predictions below; I’d love to hear them!
> 
> By the way, the next part will be the last part of Chapter 1! And then, it’s on to Chapter 2 and beyond...


	12. Chapter 1: Law & Disorder Class Trial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial 1 comes to a close...did you guess the culprit correctly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this last part of the class trial, three new mini games will appear. I’ll explain them now. 
> 
> #1: Hangman’s Gambit: This is fairly simple. You’re given a scramble of words and have to reorder them to find the correct answer. Example:
> 
> OHMBNOIE
> 
> Answer: Monohebi
> 
> #2: Argument Armament: There’s not much interactivity to this segment except for the very end, where you are given four words/part of words and have to order them correctly to once and for all defeat the culprit’s final argument. It looks like this:
> 
> Culprit: How can you prove I’m the culprit?
> 
> Name————In————Your————It’s
> 
> Answer: It’s in your name
> 
>  
> 
> #3 Closing Argument: In this segment, you will be given a list of events labeled with letters, and a corresponding list of all the events of the case. Your goal is to place the letters into their correct spots, like so:
> 
> A: Monohebi is put in solitary confinement  
> B: Monohebi gets arrested
> 
> 1\. Monohebi robs Gucci  
> 2\. ???  
> 3\. Monohebi cries in jail  
> 4\. Monohebi attempts to escape prison  
> 5\. ???
> 
> Answer: B (2), A(5)
> 
> That’s it for now! Mass panic debates and  
> Logic Dive will probably appear in the next trial, so I’ll explain them then, if I decide to include them. But for now, enjoy the final part of Chapter 1!

 [YOSHI YAMAGUCHI CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: It can only be you!

 

 

Kawashima: [determined] Yamaguchi-kun...you’re the last potential suspect.

 

Carrasco: [gasps dramatically] So, the shadow of suspicion falls over yet another person!

 

Aozora: [smiles] Yep, that’s right. Yamaguchi-kun is our next suspect.

 

Yamaguchi: [shocked] Gh...! [loudly] What do you mean “that’s right?” Of course I’m not the culprit!

 

Kawashima: [frowns] I never said you were the culprit. I only said you’re a suspect.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Yeah, dude, calm down...

 

Yamaguchi: [narrows eyes] I can’t accept even accusation! [sadly] Really, Kawashima-sama, I am appalled that a servant of the people like you would do this to me...

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] I’m only pointing out that you could be the culprit.

 

Yamaguchi: [points angrily] And I can’t allow that!

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck disinterestedly] Your highly negative reaction to Kawashima-san’s accusation... [purses lips] I’d say it increases your chances of being the culprit by about 48%.

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Indeed...reacting so poorly only makes you seem even more suspicious.

 

Yamaguchi: [clenches fist angrily] Gr... [narrows eyes; surprisingly quietly] Fine. But first, explain this to me: why am I the last suspect?

 

         _Why? That’s pretty obvious..._

  

Yamaguchi’s Account/Aozora’s Account/Scrap of Paper

 

 

 

 

Answer: Yamaguchi’s Account

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It’s because, as you testified earlier, you left the Cafeteria for the Storage Room at 7:29 and were gone for about fifteen minutes.

 

Aozora: [nods] Indeed. That’s more than enough time to kill Furuhata-kun, wrap his body in a tablecloth, transport it to the pantry, go back to the Storage Room through the crawlspace, and finally return to the Cafeteria.

 

Yamaguchi: [frowns] I can’t deny that... [pushes hair underneath beret] But I’ll let you know this: I am not the culprit. [stomps combat boots] And I’ll prove it to you right now!

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] If you can prove your innocence, go ahead. I’d like this trial to be over as soon as possible.

 

Eguchi: [shivers] Same...I hate the, um, feel of this place.

 

Aozora: [smirks] Well then, Yamaguchi-kun. Try to prove your innocence.

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls at uniform collar] Oh, I will try. [points angrily] And I will succeed! I will overthrow the tyranny of your accusations to establish myself as completely innocent!

 

       _So, Yamaguchi-kun’s going to try to prove his innocence...I want to believe he’s not guilty, but his reaction to me pointing him out as a suspect makes me wonder..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Knife in Furuhata’s Chest, Unusual Amount of Blood, Stained Tablecloth

 

 

Yamaguchi: [loudly] You say that I am the culprit...

 

Yamaguchi: [points angrily] But do you have any way to prove that?!

 

Aozora: [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] Well, for one, you have **no alibi** for the time you left the Storage Room.

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] Neither do you!

 

Aozora: [shrewdly] No, but there is **no proof**  I went to the Storage Room.

 

Ichigohara: [frowns] Yeah...but you gettin’ the electronic mixer for me is proof you went there, Yoshi-kun.

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls at uniform collar] Wrong! All wrong!

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] How do you know Furuhata-kun even died in the Storage Room?

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] H-Huh? We already d-decided he d-died there...

 

Yamaguchi: [stomps combat boots] You proved nothing! [angrily] If Furuhata-kun truly died in the Storage Room...

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls on uniform collar] ...then him having the **perfect amount** of blood for two wounds when we found him in the pantry makes no sense!

 

Motoki: [thinking hard] I guess that’s right...

 

Yamaguchi: [points defensively] Also, even if the culprit used the tablecloth, there should’ve been at least **some trace** of blood in the Storage Room!

 

        _Yamaguchi-kun’s argument is sensible...actually, no it's not. Now that I think about it, there's a huge hole in his argument that I need to point out to him..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Unusual Amount of Blood >  **perfect amount**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Are you sure it’s the “perfect amount of blood,” Yamaguchi-kun? [narrows eyes] Because to me, it looked like it was far too much!

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] What do you mean far too much? There was a perfectly normal amount!

 

Aozora: [arches eyebrow] Did you see the body? Almost all of Furuhata-kun’s body was covered in what appeared to be blood. [shrewdly] That’s far too much blood for only two stab wounds.

 

Motoki: [shakily] Yeah...there was a ton of blood on it... [shivers] It’s horrible just remembering it.

 

Yamaguchi: [clenches fist] Gh...!

 

          _It seems like he didn’t like me proving that wrong..._

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] Hold on. This is a real concern. How did that much blood get on Furuhata-kun if he had only two stab wounds? Who did the blood come from?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] It is quite peculiar...

 

Ichigohara: [thinks carefully] Maybe the killer cut themselves so they could bleed over Furuhata-kun’s body?

 

Hayasaka: [repulsed] Ew!!! That’s, like, totally gross~!

 

Sashihara: [pulls on latex glove] And also impossible.

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] H-How is it i-impossible?

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] To get the amount of blood that was on Furuhata-kun, the culprit would’ve lost a dangerously high amount of blood!

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Besides, no one here was ever seen visibly bleeding, and, due to us having no medical supplies to patch up a wound, them cutting themselves would have only made them more suspicious.

 

Ichigohara: [sighs] I guess you’re right. The blood didn’t come from the killer.

 

Komatsu: [holds up middle finger] Then where the fuck did it come from? Blood don’t just magically appear!

 

Terajima: [grabs earpiece] So, if it didn’t come from the culprit or Furuhata-kun, then from where did this extra blood materialize?

 

Eguchi: [pulls on hair frustratedly] Ugh, this is, um, hurting my head!

 

Yamaguchi: [smirks] Ha. Looks like you’re stuck.

 

         _Actually, I don’t think so..._

 

Kawashima: [determined] No, Yamaguchi-kun. We’re not stuck. I’ve come up with a solution to this problem.

 

Carrasco: [clutches heart dramatically] You have?! So you can finally cast aside the veil of uncertainty to reveal the light of truth?

 

Oyamada: [curiously] Wh-What is it? What’s the s-solution?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] The extra blood we found on Furuhata-kun... [deep breath] ...it’s not blood at all—

 

 

Yamaguchi: Shut up!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

[split screen separates Yamaguchi and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Yamaguchi-kun? [narrows eyes] Why’d you interrupt me?

 

Yamaguchi: [points angrily] Because I heard what you were about to say, and it’sall wrong!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] What’s all wrong? The fact that the extra blood isn’t actually blood?

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls on uniform collar] Indeed! That blood is real, and I’ll prove it to you right now!

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Unusual Amount of Blood, Sweet Smell of Furuhata’s Blood, Dirty Crawlspace

 

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] To start off...

 

Yamaguchi: [points defensively] ... **all the blood** on Furuhata was the **same shade of red** as normal blood!

 

Yamaguchi: [stomps combat boots] So it must all be real!

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [challenging] But there was way too much blood for only two wounds! How do you explain that?

 

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] Maybe Furuhata **took a blood thinner** , making more of his blood come out.

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] Whatever the reason...

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] ...If your only claim that the blood isn’t real is just **that one thing** , then you have no ground to suggest it’s not actually blood!

 

         _Yamaguchi-kun...he’s definitely not right. The extra “blood” of Furuhata-kun was fake, I’m sure of it. I just need to show him a reason why..._

 

 

 

Answer: Sweet Smell of Furuhata’s Blood >  **that one thing**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [determined] It’s not just that one thing, Yamaguchi-kun. [seriously] It’s also the fact that the blood smelled sweet and sugary!

 

Yamaguchi: [clenches fist] Gh...!

 

Eguchi: [bewildered] Wait, the blood smelled, um, sweet? That makes, um, no sense at all!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] No, it wouldn’t...if it were actually blood.

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] So, if I understand you correctly, are you saying that the extra blood on Furuhata-kun’s body wasn’t blood at all? If so, then what was it?

 

Aozora: [shrewdly] That’s a good question, Niizuma-san...we should probably try to figure out what it is before moving on.

 

         _He’s right...the culprit had to have used something as a stand-in for blood...but what was it? Something sweet and sugary, but also the color of blood...I feel like I should know what it is, but I’ll have to think about it hard to figure out exactly what it is..._

 

 

HANGMAN’S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: What substance could be used as fake blood?

 

 

RDNNEGIAE

 

 

 

 

Answer: Grenadine

 

 

Kawashima: I’ve solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [eyes wide in realization] That’s it!

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] Wh-What’s it?

 

Kawashima: [smiles slightly] The “blood” on Furuhata-kun...it’s not blood at all...it’s grenadine!

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls on hair] ...Eugh!

 

         _Seems like he didn’t like me saying that..._

 

Hayasaka: [confusedly] Wait, Mika-chan, like, doesn’t get it~! Like, what is grenadine?

 

Kawashima: [explanatorily] It’s a bar syrup used in mixed drinks and cocktails.

 

Motoki: [smiles fondly] And in that American child’s drink I like...Shirley Temple.

 

Kawashima: [nods] That too. [determined] Most importantly, it has a deep, dark red color... [seriously] ...a color very similar to that of blood!

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Even more importantly, it’s very high in sugar and is very unhealthy! Please, avoid it at all costs!

 

Komatsu: [almost drooling] That makes me want it even more...

 

_He really gets excited about anything food-related, doesn’t he?_

 

Kasparov: [analytically] So, if we move back to relevant topics... [slowly] Yamaguchi-kun, do you still maintain that the blood in Furuhata-kun is real?

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] ...Ugh...No. [icily] But I have another question.

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] What is it now?

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] Am I the main suspect now? We haven’t discussed any others in a while.

 

Domoto: [doubtfully] It really hasn’t been that long...

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Yeah! Like, not long ago, everyone was, like, accusing Mika-chan, even though she’s, like, obviously not the culprit~!

 

Aozora: [seriously] To answer your question, Yamaguchi-kun... [deep breath] Yes. The way you’ve been so vehement in denying anything that vaguely incriminates you is quite suspicious.

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Indeed.

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] ...I see.

 

_He is not happy about that..._

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] Well, that’s still wrong. I’m not the culprit.

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] You continue to say that, yet you continue to provide no solid evidence of your innocence. [coldly] So, if you want us to believe you’re not guilty, give us some good evidence.

 

Yamaguchi: [stomps combat boots] But what about the rest of them? They didn’t prove their innocence, either!

 

Ichigohara: [confused] Who’re you talkin’ about, Yoshi-kun?

 

Yamaguchi: [points angrily] You! And Terajima-kun, Hayasaka-san, and Aozora-kun. [icily] None of you have fully been proven innocent yet.

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] No es mentira...Señor Terajima, Señor Aozora, Señorita Ichigohara, and Señorita Hayasaka all have yet to completely cast the shadow of suspicion off them.

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] I guess w-we should c-clear them of s-suspicion before we c-consider Yamaguchi-kun as the m-main suspect...

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back with nervous smile] Well...to start off, I’m not the culprit because I never left the party, so I couldn’t‘ve gone to the Storage Room. [points down with one arm and cups elbow with other hand] Even though I did go back into the pantry a few times, all were before Eisuke-kun and Yuuto-kun met up.

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin piece signs] Mika-chan is, like, totally innocent too~! [places hand on hip] Although she, like, went to the Storage Room to the take, like, the mirror, how could she have, like, even gone into the crawlspace? [shudders] The thought of, like, her clothes getting all dirty...?! Ugh! It’s, like, way too much for Mika-chan~!

 

Aozora: [takes off glasses and wipes them] I am not the culprit either. [holds arm of glasses with one hand and holds out other hand] I left the party after you, Yamaguchi-kun, and there is nothing at all to suggest I went to the Storage Room. [narrows eyes] The same cannot be said for you.

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls on hair] Grrr... [venomously] What about Terajima?! HE admitted to stabbing the victim! [loudly] How is he NOT the main suspect!?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Well, let’s see...

 

Terajima: [calmly] Because I could’ve easily killed Furuhata-kun with only one stab and wouldn’t have needed to do it twice...

 

Terajima: [coolly] Because my suit is still clean and has the tear from Furuhata-kun, meaning I couldn’t have gone through the dirty crawlspace because I never changed my clothes...

 

Terajima: [harshly] ...and because I met with Furuhata-kun at 7:20 and left at 7:23, which can be corroborated by the selfie girl’s testimony.

 

Hayasaka: [offended] Selfie girl?! Mika-chan will have you know she, like, posts a lot more than just, like, selfies~! [leans forward and winks] She, like, also posts food pictures, artsy pictures at the beach, and, like, semi-professional photography too~!

 

Terajima: [ignores her] And, if I was only in the Storage Room for 3 minutes, I couldn’t have pulled off the crime in that time. [calmly] That enough for you, revolutionary boy?

 

Yamaguchi: [clenches fist] ...Eugh...

 

Aozora: [thoughtfully] As you can see, we all have things that diminish how suspicious we are. [narrows eyes] However, you have yet to present such a thing.

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] ...

 

Motoki: [emotionally] C’mon, Yamaguchi-kun, communicate with us! [closed eyes to stop tears] I don’t want to accuse you or anyone here, but if you don’t say anything, I’ll have to... [desperately] So, please! Do you have anything that makes you innocent?

 

         _Wow, she really doesn’t want to suspect him. Neither do I, but he’s looking more and more suspicious...so, I wonder...is there anything that would make him look innocent?_

 

Yamaguchi: [chuckles] Ha...haha.

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] What’s so funny?

 

Yamaguchi: [smirks] I’ve got you all. I’ve found something that proves my innocence.

 

Kasparov: [arches eyebrow] You have? [neutrally] Well then. Please share with the rest of us.

 

Yamaguchi: [pushes hair out of face] First I need to ask a question. [holds chin] When we discovered Furuhata-kun’s body or after, during the investigation, did anyone trip over anything or knock anything over?

 

Motoki: [frowns] No...I didn’t...

 

Sashihara: [loudly] Nor did I!

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck disinterestedly] Neither did I.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Yeah, um, me either...

 

Yamaguchi: [smirks] I see. Then I am innocent!

 

Niizuma: [unimpressed] ...What? [coldly] How does no one knocking anything over in the pantry prove your innocence?

 

Yamaguchi: [icily] Think back to the way Sashihara explained how the trapdoors worked, Niizuma. [slowly] The trapdoor in the pantry had a latch on the bottom, meaning it could only be opened and closed from underneath the floor, in the crawlspace.

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] And how does that prove you innocent?

 

Yamaguchi: [smirks] Because if I were the culprit and I closed the trapdoor from the bottom, then the space where the trapdoor was in the pantry should have nothing on top of it, right?

 

Eguchi: [shyly] No, I guess, um, not...

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Now that I think about it, I cannot recall seeing any trapdoor...so it’s likely there were things on top of it.

 

Motoki: [frowns] No, not just likely, certainly. Pretty much all the floor in there was covered in boxes and crates, except for the part of the floor I collapsed onto after seeing the body...and there was definitely no trapdoor around me.

 

Yamaguchi: [smirks] Then there you have it. I’m not the culprit.

 

Oyamada: [grips straps of book backpack] U-Unless you w-went back into the p-pantry after coming b-back to the p-party...

 

Yamaguchi: [shakes head] But I didn’t. [loudly] And when we discovered the body, I couldn’t have moved anything over the trapdoor. Someone would've seen me!

         _Damn, that’ll be hard to disprove if he actually is the culprit..._

 

Kawashima: [bites lip] Hmm...that is a fair point.

 

Ichigohara: [firmly] No, it’s not.

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Huh? What do you mean, Ichigohara-san?

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] Yes, what do you mean? My point is perfectly valid!

 

Ichigohara: [frowns] Yoshi-kun, your whole argument there relies on you not goin’ back into the pantry after returnin’ from the Storage Room, right?

 

Yamaguchi: [slowly] Yes...it does.

 

Ichigohara: [firmly] But you could have gone back there once you gave me the electronic mixer. I wasn’t payin’ attention to anythin’ but cookin’ after that.

 

Aozora: [shrewdly] So Yamaguchi-kun could have moved things on top of the trapdoor by sneaking back into the pantry after giving the mixer to Ichigohara-san...

 

Yamaguchi: [steps back] Gh...!

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Well, there’s that defense gone. Do you have any other evidence that could prove your innocence, Yamaguchi-kun?

 

Yamaguchi: [angrily] ..........

 

Niizuma: [sighs] No answer. [examines nails] If he can’t prove his innocence, then we have no choice but to assume he’s guilty.

 

Kasparov: [analytically] I agree. If there are no more defenses from him, he should give up already and admit it.

 

Yamaguchi: [pulls on hair] I’m...no...this isn’t... [shouts] I’M NOT THE CULPRITTTT!!!!!!!

 

         _Oh my God, that scream was so loud...I might need new eardrums soon if he keeps that up._

 

Kawashima: [frowns] I’m guessing he’s not giving up yet...

 

Yamaguchi: [hatefully] No, I’m not! Because I’m not the culprit!!! [desperately] You still haven’t proven one thing!

 

Aozora: [raises eyebrows] And what’s that?

 

Yamaguchi: [sweats profusely] The crawlspace! How could I have gotten through it without everyone noticing me getting dirty?! How could have I down that when there wasn’t a second tablecloth used!? [desperately] Huh!? HUH!?

 

Yamaguchi: [desperately] I won’t give up! I won’t admit something that isn’t true! [pulls on hair] I’ll say it again: I’M NOT THE CULPRIT!!!!!

 

  _It seems Yamaguchi-kun just won’t give up, no matter how much evidence we present to him. So, I’ll have to show him the answer to his final question...how no one could have noticed him going through the crawlspace. And then, this will all be done!_

 

 

ARGUMENT ARMAMENT

 

 

[Yamaguchi is dressed in an elaborate general’s uniform, holding a tattered red flag in one hand and a pistol in the other. All this takes behind a sandbag barrier. In front of the barrier, there is a Gatling gun and a poster that says “Rise Up!”]

 

Yamaguchi: I’m not the culprit!

 

Yamaguchi: It can’t be me!

 

Yamaguchi: Why are you lying to everyone!?

 

Yamaguchi: None of this is true!

 

[Gatling gun and “Rise Up!” poster disappear. Argument Armament Music speeds up]

 

Yamaguchi: Why is this happening?

 

Yamaguchi: You know I didn’t kill Furuhata...

 

Yamaguchi: ...so why are you accusing me!?

 

Yamaguchi: Are you working with the bourgeoisie!?

 

[sandbag barrier disappears. Argument Armament music speeds up even more]

 

Yamaguchi: Stop this already!

 

Yamaguchi: Why must you accuse me like this...

 

Yamaguchi: ...when you know I’m not the culprit!?

 

Yamaguchi: All of this is a conspiracy!

 

[red flag and pistol disappear. Music stops and is replaced by a heartbeat sound effect]

 

Yamaguchi: How could I have crawled through the crawl space and have no one notice the dirt left on me?

 

 

Already———————Was——————Uniform—————Dirty

 

 

Answer: Uniform was already dirty

 

 

[Yamaguchi’s general outfit is ripped to shreds]

 

Yamaguchi:AAAAGGHHHH!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [challenging] Your uniform was already really stained and dirty, Yamaguchi-kun. No one would have noticed if you went through the crawlspace.

 

Yamaguchi: [adjusts beret while sweating] No...no... [eyes widen] No no no no no no no no...

 

Aozora: [pitilessly] It seems he can’t say anything more.

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] So, is he the, um, culprit...?

 

Kawashima: [nods] I’m certain of it. And just to prove it, I’ll summarize this case form beginning to end. [determined] I’ll leave no doubt that Yoshi Yamaguchi is the culprit of this case!

 

 

CLOSING ARGUMENT

 

 

Missing Pieces:

A: Pouring grenadine over Furuhata’s corpse, the culprit attempts to hide the fact that Furuhata died in the Storage Room

B: Terajima stabs Furuhata and leaves him

C: Furuhata writes a note to Terajima

D: The culprit places boxes on top of the trapdoor in the pantry

E: The culprit gets the electronic mixer and goes back to the party

F: The culprit wraps up Furuhata’s body in a tablecloth

 

 

  1. Furuhata tears Terajima’s sleeve
  2. Furuhata takes a knife from the Kitchen and leaves the party 
  3. ???
  4. Terajima and Furuhata meet in the Storage Room
  5. Furuhata attempts to kill Terajima
  6. ???
  7. The culprit encounters Furuhata and kills him
  8. ???
  9. The culprit brings Furuhata’s corpse to the pantry through the crawlspace
  10. The culprit puts Furuhata’s body in the ice machine
  11. ???
  12. The culprit returns to the Storage Room
  13. ???
  14. The culprit gives the mixer to Ichigohara
  15. While Ichigohara isn’t looking, the culprit sneaks past her into the pantry
  16. ???
  17. The culprit rejoins the party 



 

 

 

Answer: C (3), B (6), F (8), A (11), E (13), D (16)

 

 

Kawashima: This is how it happened!

 

 

CLIMAX INFERENCE

 

 

Kawashima: This case began earlier tonight at the party proposed by Aozora-kun and I. Due to an altercation right at the start, the party didn’t go as planned. That altercation involved Terajima-kun and the victim of this case, Furuhata-kun.

 

Kawashima: When Terajima-kun tried to calm him, Furuhata-kun ripped Terajima-kun’s suit sleeve, exposing his tattoo and yakuza connections. Soon after this, Furuhata-kun decided to leave the party.

 

Kawashima: However, before he did this, he stopped by the Kitchen, claiming to need an ice pack...but that wasn’t his true intention. Without Ichigohara-san, Carrasco-san, Komatsu-kun, or Sashihara-kun noticing, he grabbed a knife...a knife he wanted for a plan he had created. He then left the Cafeteria, soon followed by Terajima-kun and Hayasaka-san.

 

Kawashima: In order to enact the next step of his plan, Furuhata-kun stopped by the Storage Room to grab a notebook and pen. Using these items, he wrote a note to Terajima-kun asking to meet at 7:20 in the Storage Room.

 

Kawashima: At 7:20, Terajima-kun and Furuhata-kun met in the Storage Room as planned. However, Furuhata-kun hadn’t just called the meeting to talk. He also...wanted to kill.

 

Kawashima: With the knife he had taken from the Kitchen, Furuhata-kun attempted to kill Terajima-kun. However, his attempt was no match for Terajima-kun, who grabbed the knife, and, in self defense, stabbed Furuhata-kun in the stomach. Unsure of what to do and feeling guilty for having harmed someone, Terajima-kun left the Storage Room. As he did this, he was witnessed by Hayasaka-san, who noted that the time was 7:23.

 

Kawashima: If this had been all that had transpired, then Terajima-kun would have been the blackened... but this wasn’t the end. Soon after Terajima-kun left, the real culprit stumbled across the scene.

 

Kawashima: Having been sent to the Storage Room to find an electronic mixer, the culprit found Furuhata-kun, who was reeling from the stomach wound inflicted by Terajima-kun. However, rather than helping the victim, the culprit, who hated Furuhata-kun for being a “bourgeois scum,” instead took the knife out of his stomach...and stabbed Furuhata-kun in the heart, killing him.

 

Kawashima: Knowing that leaving Furuhata-kun’s body in the Storage Room would only make them more suspicious, the culprit decided to move the body to the pantry to obfuscate the true place of death. In order to do this, they decided to utilize the secret crawlspace connecting the Storage Room and pantry. It’s still unknown how the culprit discovered this, but it likely occurred while they were investigating the Storage Room on our second day here.

 

Kawashima: Because the crawlspace was extremely dirty and dusty, the culprit used a tablecloth to ensure that Furuhata-kun’s body wasn’t made dirty. They did this because the body being dirty would have made us realize even sooner that his corpse was transported through the crawlspace. Although the crawlspace was incredibly unclean, the culprit’s outfit was already stained and dirty, so they didn’t need to worry about covering themselves from the dirt and dust.

 

Kawashima: Once they were in the pantry, the culprit took Furuhata-kun’s body out of the tablecloth and placed it in the ice machine. However, because most of the bleeding had already stopped, the culprit needed something to act as fake blood. This was to deceive us into thinking Furuhata-kun truly died in the pantry. So, they poured a bottle of grenadine all over Furuhata-kun, hoping that we wouldn’t notice its sugary smell.

 

Kawashima: Taking the tablecloth with them, the culprit went back into the crawlspace, closed the trapdoor in the pantry, and latched it shut from beneath the floor. They then returned to the Storage Room and climbed out of the crawlspace, leaving the tablecloth underneath the floor in hopes no one would find it. They closed the trapdoor in the Storage Room and latched it shut. Then, they got the electronic mixer they had been sent to get and returned to the party.

 

Kawashima: The culprit gave the electronic mixer to Ichigohara-san, and, taking advantage of her being distracted with her cooking...they quietly slipped back into the pantry to move some boxes and crates on top of the trapdoor in there. This was in hopes that we wouldn’t discover the trapdoor and crawlspace system that was crucial to their plan. After completing this final step of their plan, the culprit left the Kitchen and rejoined the rest of us at the party.

 

Kawashima: And the culprit...the person who killed Furuhata-kun so mercilessly...the one who tried to deceive us about his true place of death...there is no doubt in my mind that person is...

 

[split screen separates Kawashima and Yamaguchi, who is clutching a clump of his hair in one hand and angrily clenching his fist in the other]

 

Kawashima: ...You! Yoshi Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Revolutionary, you are the culprit behind this murder!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well, Yamaguchi-kun? Do you have anything to say to that?

 

Yamaguchi: [incomprehensibly] Eugh...ngh...agh...!

 

Domoto: [narrows eyes] I’m guessing that’s a no.

 

         _Yamaguchi-kun can’t even say anything about it...I guess that means it really is him._

 

Monohebi: [neutral] It seems you all have concluded with your deliberations. Are you prepared for voting?

 

Niizuma: [eyes Yamaguchi] ...Yes. I think we are.

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Alright then. Please choose a face on the screen in front of you to vote. Be sure to have care in your decision. Will you make the correct choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? [narrows eyes] Also, remember that refraining from voting will result only in your death.

 

        I look down at the panel in front of me. There’s a screen with four rows of four on it, one for each of our faces. Furuhata’s face is covered with a pink X.

Sighing, I tap Yamaguchi’s face on the screen.  _I didn’t want to do that, but I had to..._

Looking up, I see Domoto, Kasparov, Aozora, Niizuma, Hayasaka, and Terajima have already voted. Komatsu, Ichigohara, Motoki, and Sashihara take a bit longer, but they vote soon enough. Oyamada, Eguchi, and Carrasco hesitate even longer, but they eventually manage to do it.

Lastly, Yamaguchi gives me a murderous glare as he presses a face on his screen aggressively.

         _I'm pretty sure I know who he voted for..._

Monohebi: [slight smile] Alright, it appears all the votes are in. Now, the time you’ve all been waiting for! [red eye glints] The reveal of the culprit!

 

As he finished his sentence, a giant video monitor appears out of the wall. On it, there’s what looks like giant slot machine plays with all our faces on the slots spinning rapidly. The slots begin to slow down, until eventually they rest on three pixelated images of Yamaguchi’s face. A big neon sign displaying the word “GUILTY” appears amid flashing colors, cheering from a recorded crowd, and a burst of confetti on the screen.

 

 

Class Trial: All Rise!

 

 

        Monohebi chuckles. “Well, I suppose it is rather obvious at this point, but...you voted correctly! The culprit of this case is none other than Yoshi Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Revolutionary!

“However, it seems the choice was not unanimous,” Monohebi continues. “14 for Yamaguchi-kun, and 1 for Kawashima-san...”

Eguchi looks confused. “Wait, Kawashima-san? Who, um, thought she was guilty?”

“Yamaguchi-kun, I’m sure,” Domoto says. “He’s the only here who would have a reason to vote so foolishly incorrectly.”

Yamaguchi says nothing. He only grips the sides of his podium, breathing heavily.

        “S-So,” Oyamada says after a while, “did you really k-kill Furuhata-kun, Y-Yamaguchi-kun?”

Yamaguchi lifts his head and gives a Oyamada a bitter stare. “Yes,” he says venomously. “I killed that bourgeois scum.”

Ichigohara sighs sadly. “So it really was true...”

        Motoki looks like she’s on the verge of tears. “But...why? Why did you kill him?” She can’t hold back her tears any longer. “You could’ve helped him! You could’ve saved him! So why didn’t you?!”

Yamaguchi winces at her words. “Because...I have convictions. Convictions that include overthrowing oppressive hierarchies and systems...and Furuhata was a member of that. He was a member of the bourgeoisie.”

“So that was your only reason?” Domoto asks challengingly. “I find it hard to believe that’s it.”

“It is,” Yamaguchi says. “I’m the Ultimate Revolutionary for a reason, Domoto. I believe strongly in overthrowing the rich and establishing a system of government in which the rich don’t become tyrants over the poor!”

Kasparov narrows his eyes. “But how would killing Furuhata-kun have changed any of that? He was no member of the government or any influential group.”

“Killing him gave me a potential way out of here,” Yamaguchi answers. “A way out so I could continue on my mission to bring the proletariat to power in every nation on this earth.”

“So that’s the real reason,” Terajima says coolly. “You wanted to escape.”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi says. “Everyone here wants to escape!”

“But ya were the only one who actually went and fuckin’ killed someone to do it,” Komatsu points out.

“I had hoped no one would sully their hands by killing, but alas!” Carrasco laments dramatically. “I was wrong!” 

No one says anything for a moment. Then, Sashihara speaks up. “Did you plan this from the beginning?” the fitness trainer asks in surprisingly quiet voice. “Did...did you always plan on killing him?”

        Yamaguchi sighs. “I won’t lie and say it didn’t cross my mind, but I never planned on actually going through with it.” He clenches his fist. “But when I saw him lying in the Storage Room, already wounded...I couldn’t stop myself. I knew it was my chance to escape, so I took it.”

“Did he beg for his life?” Kasparov asks. “Before you killed him, did Furuhata-kun plead with you for you to not kill him?”

“He did,” Yamaguchi confirms. “He said, ‘Please...don’t kill me...I need to live...I need to help someone important to me!’” Yamaguchi frowns. “I didn’t listen, obviously.”

Eguchi begins to cry. “That’s so, um, awfully cruel...”

        Niizuma shakes her head and shifts her focus to her nails. “We should have seen this coming...there was too much antagonism between Furuhata-kun and Yamaguchi-kun that we shouldn’t have ignored.” She scratches her neck. “Maybe if we had paid more attention to it, this wouldn’t have happened...”

        “B-But we did t-try to stop it...” Oyamada says. “W-We promised to s-stop it...”

Niizuma purses her lips. “Yes, but that did nothing to solve the underlying issues. Ignoring that unspoken tension is what killed Furuhata-kun.” She frowns. “We can’t ignore such tensions again in the future.”

        “I wholeheartedly agree,” Motoki says. “It’s best to communicate, after all...”

Yamaguchi narrows his eyes. “You’re already talking about the future?” He shakes his head. “I guess I’m already dead to you all, huh.”

Aozora smiles. “Of course,” he says with no sympathy. “Why would we be concerned about a pathetic killer like you?”

         _What the hell? When did Aozora-kun become so harsh?_

“Aozora-kun,” I say worriedly, “are you alright?”

He turns to me, still smiling. “Of course I am, Kawashima-san. I’m perfectly fine.”

Ichigohara looks at Aozora, confused. “What’s gotten into you? You’re not normally like this...”

“Yeah, yer actin’ weird as fuck...” Komatsu says.

“You need not worry about me,” Aozora reassures them. “I am perfectly fine.”

“Okay...” Ichigohara says, not sounding sure.

         _I’m not convinced, either...why is he acting so strangely?_

        “If you’re concerned with your oppressive, bourgeois future, I don’t care,” Yamaguchi says bitterly. “Monohebi, do it. Start the execution.”

Monohebi chuckles. “Sususu...this soon?” His red eye glints. “Even before you tell everyone your secret?”

        Yamaguchi jumps. “Wha...What are talking about?” he asks nervously.

Monohebi smiles. “Oh my...it seems you don’t want to admit it. Fine. I shall just tell everyone myself!”

        Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. “No! Don’t say anything to them!”

Monohebi laughs. “Sususu...too late!” The snake clears his throat. “If you all would listen closely, I have something to tell you: Yoshi Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Revolutionary, grew up in one of the richest, most ‘bourgeois’ families in all of Japan! And his name is completely fake!”

Yamaguchi pulls on his hair. “Eugh...!”

_Wait...what?! That can’t be true!_

“What?” I ask, surprised. “Yamaguchi-kun...isn’t actually a revolutionary?”

        Monohebi shakes his head. “No, he still is the Ultimate Revolutionary. However, his roots are not nearly as humbleas he would have you believe.”

        “Wait...so, what’s his, um, real name?” Eguchi asks.

“Ryoga Saneyoshi,” Monohebi answers.

“Saneyoshi?!” Terajima repeats, shocked. “I don’t remember many names, but I know that one.”

“Where’d you hear it from, your bosses in the Kuzuryuu Clan?” Domoto asks coldly.

Terajima presses his lips together. “No. From my work after that. Their son went missing and apparently died. After that, they became really paranoid, so they enlisted my services to keep watch over their other children.”

“Their son went missing?” Ichigohara says. “Well, I’m guessing we know where he went now...”

“Wait, aren’t they that, like, really rich family famous for making, like, really nice jewelry?” Hayasaka asks.

        “They are,” Niizuma says. “I own several pieces from their latest collection.” She laughs mirthlessly. “Oh, that’s just terribly ironic. Yamaguchi-kun, who pretends to be a member of ‘the proletariat,’ is actually a son of one of the richest families in the nation.”

“Eww!” Hayasaka says. “Mika-chan is, like, throwing out all her Saneyoshi jewelry once she, like, gets out of here if someone as, like, gross as Yoshi-kun is a part of them~!”

“I’m not a part of them,” Yamaguchi...or Saneyoshi? says bitterly. “Not anymore. I deserted my bourgeois family for their disgusting greed and horrific treatment of workers. I dropped both the names they gave me, so don’t use them ever again.”

Hayasaka smirks. “Like, sure thing, Ryoga Saneyoshi~!”

        He clenches his fist. “Shut up!”

Oyamada looks at him apprehensively. “If you s-stopped using both y-your family n-name and g-given name, you must r-really hate your f-family...”

“Indeed I do,” Yamaguchi says. “I blew up my family’s headquarters with the help of my comrade, which is the reason I was even sent to New Hope’s Peak.” He narrows his eyes. “I’ve cut all ties with them...and they with me. That’s why they put out the story that I went missing and died...they didn’t want the rest of the world to know the shame I had brought upon them.”

“Dishonorin’ your family like that...it ain’t cool,” Komatsu says disapprovingly.

        “I don’t regret it,” Yamaguchi says. “Not at all. If I kept my connections to them, I also never would have been treated seriously by my comrades and fellow members of the proletariat.”

“Your beliefs truly are that strong,” Kasparov says. “Fool. Allowing personal convictions to make you a murderer...” He shakes his head. “It is beyond idiotic.”

Yamaguchi stares at Kasparov venomously. “I don’t care what you think. I killed Furuhata-kun because he was bourgeois scum and was vulnerable. I don’t regret it.”

“Then you truly do deserve execution,” Aozora says.

        “He does,” Monohebi says excitedly. “And soon, that execution will be underway!”

Yamaguchi closes his eyes. “Fuck,” he says. He opens his eyes again. “I hate all of you...but one especially.”

        “And, like, who’s that~?” Hayasaka asks.

He glares at her. “Well, two now that I think about it...”

“Who do you hate above everyone else?” I ask Yamaguchi. “Is it still Furuhata-kun?”

He gives me a piercing stare. “You,” he says venomously. “I thought that you were a servant of the people, but in the end, you were just another member of thebourgeoisie in disguise!” He stomps his combat boots and clenches his fist. “I hate you, Kawashima!”

_He...hates me? Well, I’ve got something to say to him._

I meet his piercing stare. “You’re a murderer, Yamaguchi-kun,” I tell him. “You chose to murder Furuhata-kun when you could have saved him. All I did was figure out that you were guilty.” I notice my hands are balled into fists. _No, I shouldn’t be doing that. There’s no use in getting confrontational about this...I don’t want to fight Yamaguchi-kun...nor do I want to see him die._

        “Listen, Yamaguchi-kun,” I say, unclenching my fists. “I’m not sorry that I fought to find the truth to save myself and everyone else, but I am sorry that you decided to become a murderer.” I take a deep breath. “I don’t want to see you die...but you did something terrible...something I can’t forgive.”

        Yamaguchi just stares at me. “Well then...” he says. “I still hate you and everyone else here.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Aozora says without hesitation. “I won’t regret seeing you die.”

“I won’t either,” Niizuma says. “You chose to murder Furuhata-kun, and you need to pay the price for failing to get away with it.”

Kasparov shakes his head. “You erred too greatly for me to forgive. For that, I will not regret seeing your death.”

        “Nor will I,” adds Domoto. “Goodbye, Yamaguchi-kun. We won’t miss you.” 

“Yeah, like, totally not~!” Hayasaka says with a wide smile. “Mika-chan is actually, like, pretty glad Yoshi-kun, the, like, dirtiest member of the group, and Yuuto-kun, the most annoying, were, like, the first two to die~!”

“Don’t try to speak for all of us like that,” Motoki says with tears in her eyes. “I don’t like what Yamaguchi-kun did...but I won’t take pleasure in witnessing his death.”

“I, um, won’t either...” Eguchi says while sobbing. “I, um, don’t want to see anyone die!”

Ichigohara looks down sadly. “I don’t either, Yuzuki-chan, but that’s how this is gonna go...and we’ll just have to deal with it...as much as it may suck.”

        “Yeah...” Komatsu agrees. “Listen, Yamaguchi-kun, I ain’t gonna pretend ya were my favorite person ever, but...” He looks away. “I’m gonna feel sad to see ya get executed.”

“S-Same...” Oyamada says. “I hope you m-manage to f-find peace in y-your death...”

Sashihara looks at Yamaguchi dejectedly. “I wish you didn’t do what you did, but...goodbye,” he says, abnormally quietly.

“Adios, Señor Yamaguchi,” Carrasco says, all her normal dramatic flare absent.

Terajima pushes his sunglasses up his nose. “Well...you saved me from being the culprit, so I guess I should be grateful for that,” he says. “But you should’ve done what I couldn’t bring myself to. You should’ve saved Furuhata-kun.”

“I already told you why I didn’t,” Yamaguchi says exasperatedly. “My strong beliefs wouldn’t have let me keep him alive. I don’t regret my decision...” He looks around. “But...I will say goodbye. Even if I hate you all, I can’t ignore the fact you were my comrades in the fight against the oppression put upon us by Monohebi...” He clenches his fist. “So, if you take anything from this trial: rise up! Resist the tyranny placed upon you by Monohebi!”

Motoki nods tearfully. “We will, Yamaguchi-kun,” she says. “We will.”

Yamaguchi nods. “Good,” he says, a satisfied half-smile on his face. He turns to face Monohebi. “Now...let’s just get this over with. Start my execution, Monohebi.”

Monohebi chuckles. “Sususu...very well.” His red eye glints. “Now then, I have prepared a special punishment for Yoshi Yamaguchi...actually, Ryoga Saneyoshi, the Ultimate Revolutionary!”

Yamaguchi closes his eyes. “So, this is it.” He opens his eyes. “Remember my words, everyone. Don’t let yourselves be controlled by this tyrant of a snake.”

 

Execution #1: The Execution of the Unfaithful King

 

        Before anyone can say anything more, what looks like chain with two metal claws on the end shoots out of the wall. In an instant, it clamps around his neck and drags him out of the courtroom through a hole in the wall.

The video monitor which previously showed the voting animation now turns on again, this time displaying a pixelated animation with a sprite of Yamaguchi being dragged away by a pixelated Monohebi and the caption, “Yamaguchi has been found guilty. Now commencing the punishment.”

After Yamaguchi’s sprite disappears from the screen, the animation goes away and I replaced by a video feed of a crowd of angry Monohebis dressed as eighteenth-century French peasants.

Just outside the crowd, the real Yamaguchi stands, his normal military uniform replaced by ridiculously elaborate royal clothes. He wears a myriad of gilded and bejeweled necklaces and bracelets, ropes upon robes of faux fur and ermine fur, even a huge golden crown. He evidently hates this outfit, but is prevented from removing it by two peasant Monohebi’s restraining his arms.

The two peasant Monohebis begin to drag a resistant Yamaguchi through the crowd, which parts to let them pass. However, they don’t so without screaming “Traitor to the people,” “Bourgeois scum,” “Liar,” and “Behead him!” As soon as I hear the last phrase, I also spot what Yamaguchi is being led to: a giant raised platform with a guillotine in the middle of it.

Yamaguchi sees the guillotine too, and tries to resist even more, but his efforts are futile. The sight of his imminent death and the insults hurled by the crowd make him start to tear up, to the point where he is sobbing once he is led up the stairs to the guillotine.

Tying Yamaguchi’s hands behind his back, the peasant Monohebis throw him down onto the guillotine. The crowd’s insults grow louder and louder. They put his head in the circle at the end and prepare to behead him. The crowd begins to cheer wildly, shouting “Behead him! Behead him!” Yamaguchi sobs more and more, but his sobs do nothing as one of the peasant Monohebis pulls on the guillotine’s lever. The razor-sharp blade comes crashing down and decapitates Yamaguchi.

        One of the peasant Monohebis grabs Yamaguchi’s still-bleeding head from the bucket in front of the guillotine and shows it off to the crowd, which roars in approval.

The monitor shuts off.

 

_That was...what the fuck?!_

“What the fuck was that?!” Komatsu yells, echoing my inner thoughts.

“That was awful!” Eguchi sobs. “How could you, um, kill him like that?”

“Yeah, even if Yoshi-kun was, like, totally gross, that was pretty disgusting,” Hayasaka says with a wrinkled nose.

“Well, he did murder someone,” Niizuma says. “Which is a violation of the rules. He killed Furuhata-kun knowing that if he failed, he would die.” She shrugs. “I see no reason to pity his death.”

“Indeed,” Aozora says. “Murderers deserve execution.”

         _To be so cold and cruel about this...it isn’t like Aozora-kun at all...what’s gotten into him?_

“Well, if we can take one lesson from his death, let it be that we should not be so foolish as to attempt murder again,” Domoto suggests. “Killing someone will only result in your death...so don’t even try it.”

“I’m not saying I disagree with you, but aren’t you forgetting the other lesson he told us?” Motoki asks.

“And what might that be?” Terajima asks.

“To resist Monohebi,” Motoki says. “To rise up against him and not let that stupid snake control us!”

Monohebi narrows his eyes. “I’m still here, you know,” he says. “And in regards to that request by Yamagu—actually, Saneyoshi-kun—don’t even try it. I am the one who controls the things that happen around here. Resisting me will be futile and only lead to unnecessary deaths. Escape is impossible.” He chuckles. “Well, unless you choose to murder again.”

        “No one’s going to kill again,” I say with determination. “We will resist you!”

“Yeah!” Sashihara says enthusiastically. “We’ll stand up against you and fight!”

Monohebi shakes his head. “I told you that is futile. If you’re not gong to listen to me, get out of this courtroom!”

He promptly disappears, leaving the rest of us alone in the courtroom.

“I guess w-we should g-get in the e-elevator now...” Oyamada says.

“Sí...we should...” Carrasco says, distracted.

We all file into the elevator, the doors soon closing behind us. As the elevator slowly rises back up to the rest of the prison, no one says a word, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_When this elevator descended to the courtroom, there were fifteen of us on it...now, there are only fourteen. Yamaguchi-kun was executed so cruelly...so mockingly. I hope we can fulfill his last wish...I hope we can resist Monohebi and not let him control how we act. I hope for that, but I fear the opposite may be what actually takes place..._

At long last, the elevator doors open, bringing us to the Cafeteria, where the remains of the party still sit.

         _Some failure of a party that was_. I head back to my room, not in the mood to talk to anyone else. I scan my e-Handbook, slide the bars out of my way, and enter my “cell,” which feels more like a real cell than it ever has before. Acutely aware that it’s past midnight and hoping that sleep will provide with a respite from the horrible things that happened today, I collapse on my bed.

But even as I drift into sleep, I can’t forget what happened. I can’t forget the deaths of two of the other people here...and, worst of all, I can’t forget my fears that more deaths will follow.

 

 

Chapter 1: Law & Disorder

 

END

 

Niizuma, Terajima, Hayasaka, ~~Furuhata~~ , Komatsu, Oyamada, Aozora, Kawashima, Domoto, Kasparov, Ichigohara, Sashihara, Motoki, Eguchi, ~~Yamaguchi~~ , Carrasco

 

Inmates Remaining: 14

 

 

Completed 1/21/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Chapter 1! How did you like it? What did you think of the case? The victim? The culprit? I’d love to hear your reactions, so please share them down in the comments! 
> 
> As for Chapter 2, I’m currently working on the investigation, but probably won’t begin posting until I get to the final part of the trial. Fortunately, I write Deadly Life and Trials much faster than Daily Life, so I’ll probably begin uploading Chapter 2 by the end of the month. 
> 
> P.S. Rip Furuhata and Yamaguchi. I liked them both, but two people had to die this chapter, and it ended up being them.
> 
> I figured them dying together would make sense, given that Yamaguchi’s ideals and hatred for the bourgeoisie made him despise Furuhata, and Furuhata’s condescending nature would make him dislike Yamaguchi. Also, Yamaguchi’s rebellious and fiery nature would make him difficult to deal with in later chapters, so I thought it would make sense for him to go as an early killer. 
> 
> If you have any further questions for why I chose them to die/where else they were considered for in the death order, simply ask! I’ll reply as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Daily Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out in March like I said I would! The investigation took me a lot longer than I thought, and the class trial is a lot more work than I expected, too. Also, Daily Life is a pain to edit because it’s fairly long. So, the time between the pairing of individual parts will be longer than last time. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Anyway, let’s get right to business...Chapter 2 begins now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for this chapter: due to it involving the investigation of a new area, it’s almost 10,000 words, so find a nice comfortable place to read because it might take a while...

Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone

 

Daily Life

 

 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

For the first instant when I wake up, I feel fine. But then...it all comes back. _Furuhata-kun’s death...the trial...Yamaguchi-kun’s execution...all of that happened yesterday._ Somehow, it feels like it’s not actually real...like I’ll go out to the Cafeteria and I’ll find the two of them there, as normal. But I know I won’t. I know that’s just a lie.

As I take my daily shower, I can’t take my mind off the sight of Furuhata’s corpse in the ice machine...nor can I forget Yamaguchi’s sobs before the guillotine beheaded him. I want to forget them, but the images have been seared into my mind forever.

Feeling strangely tired even though I got a lot of sleep, I head to the Cafeteria. Domoto, Kasparov, Niizuma, Motoki, Aozora, Sashihara, and Carrasco are already there.

“Hi, everyone,” I say half heartedly as I sit down. “Good morning.”

No one says anything in return, except for Motoki. “Good morning, Kawashima-san,” she says, although she sounds distracted.

         _Shes probably thinking about yesterday’s trial...which is probably what everyone else is doing, too..._

“I disagree,” Kasparov says.

“To what?” I ask, confused.

“With your notion that this is a ‘good morning,’” he says. “Objectively, this is a not good morning. Two of our fellow inmates died yesterday.”

“You say that as if you need to remind us...” Carrasco says sullenly.

“Yeah, we all know what happened,” Sashihara says, much quieter than normal. “Unfortunately.”

“But what is there to be sad about?” Niizuma asks.

Domoto raises her eyebrows. “I’m not saying I’m devastated by their deaths, but don’t you think at least some sentiment of sorrow is warranted?”

Niizuma shrugs. “Furuhata-kun attempted murder. Yamaguchi-kun...or Saneyoshi-kun...he actually did commit murder.” She stares at Domoto. “Why should we mourn murderers?”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Niizuma-san,” Aozora says with a disturbingly cheerful smile.

Kasparov eyes him warily. “This is unusual to hear from you...before the murder, even before the trial, you and Kawashima-san were the ones telling us that a murder wouldn’t happen if we tried to prevent one.”

Aozora tilts his head. “Myself and who? I didn’t hear the second name.”

“Kawashima-san,” Kasparov restates, more clearly this time.

“Hmm, that’s curious,” Aozora says. “I actually don’t think I know who that person is.”

“What are you talking about, Aozora-kun?” I ask. “You know who I am.”

A look crosses Aozora’s face, as if he has just come to a sudden realization. “Ah! You’re correct. I do.” His face turns bitter. “You’re the one responsible for Furuhata-kun’s murder.”

          _Wait...what?!_

“The one...responsible...?” I repeat. “That...that makes no sense at all!”

“Indeed it does not...” Carrasco says. “Is your memory alright, Señor Aozora? Señor Yamaguchi was the one who murdered Señor Furuhata.”

“He struck the killing blow, yes,” Aozora acknowledges. “But if it weren’t for Kawashima-san asking him to get the electronic mixer instead of getting it herself, he never would have gone back into the Storage Room to kill Furuhata-kun.”

          _Oh, shit...he’s right..._

“Hold on,” Motoki says, pulling on the collar of her poncho. “Terajima-kun stabbed Furuhata-kun before Kawashima-san sent Yamaguchi-kun there, so isn’t possible he still would have died from blood loss?”

“Not if Kawashima-san had discovered the body and alerted the rest of us,” Kasparov says. “If she had done that, we could have saved his life.”

“But she didn’t,” Aozora says. “Instead, she was lazy and just sent Yamaguchi-kun there instead.”

           _Hold on...it’s not because I was lazy! That’s not the truth at all!_

“It was comforting you, Aozora-kun,” I say, upset that he’s not telling the truth. “You looked distressed after the incident between Terajima-kun and Furuhata-kun, so I went over to help you.”

“I never asked for your help,” Aozora says harshly. “And I didn’t need it. You could’ve gone to the Storage Room and saved Furuhata-kun from his non-fatal injury.” He narrows his eyes. “You should’ve been smarter.”

          _What the...? What the hell is he saying...? Why is he being like this?_

“Aozora-kun,” I say as I start to tear up. “I was helping you. I saw you were in distress, so I tried to help. How could I have known that Furuhata-kun was injured?!” I begin to cry. “I wish I could’ve saved him, of course I do, but I didn’t know! I did what I thought was best at the time!”

The whole room is silent. It feels like no one’s even breathing at all. “Well, you thought wrong,” Aozora says coldly. He turns on heel and stalks out of the Cafeteria.

I wipe away tears and try to regain myself as everyone stares at either me or the doors on the other side of the Cafeteria, which Aozora just walked through.

“Well...that was unexpected,” Kasparov says after a long pause.

“It was concerning,” Domoto says, scratching her chin. “Something isn’t right with Aozora-kun. For his attitude towards Kawashima-san, towards everythingto change so suddenly—it makes no sense.”

I bury my head in my hands, trying to make sense of what just happened. _Why is he acting like that? Before all this, he was my friend, but now...? I can’t be sure of what to think of him. Is the stress of the situation getting to him, or...is this who he really is? Was the Michio Aozora I knew before just a lie? Was—_

“Hey, Kawashima-san, ya listenin’?”

The sound of Komatsu’s voice jerks me out of my thoughts. “No, I wasn’t,” I say, embarrassed. “Sorry.” I shake my head. “What were you saying?”

“We were, um, asking what just happened...” says Eguchi, who must have showed up with Komatsu. I look around to notice that Oyamada and Ichigohara are here in addition to Komatsu and Eguchi.

“Y-Yeah, we w-were in the hallway when we heard a-all that yelling...” Oyamada says.

“What was everyone yellin’ about?” Ichigohara asks, concerned. “I sure hope it wasn’t anythin’ serious.”

“It was not everyone,” Carrasco says. “Just two people...”

“And, um, who were they?” asks Eguchi.

“Aozora-kun and Kawashima-san,” Niizuma answers as she brushes a stray hair out of her face.

Ichigohara blinks in surprise. “Wait, those two? Neither of them are the type I’d expect to argue.”

“It was more Aozora-kun than Kawashima-san,” Motoki says, coming to my defense. “He was acting all weird, blaming her for Furuhata-kun’s murder...”

“He did have a point, somewhat,” Domoto says. “Kawashima-san shouldn’t have given Yamaguchi-kun the responsibility of going to the Storage Room, but she had no way of knowing Furuhata-kun was injured.”

“Okay...” Komatsu says slowly, trying to understand the situation. “But then why was he blamin’ her?”

I look at Komatsu. “I don’t know,” I say, shaking my head. “Something...just seems off about him. But it’s all so sudden...I wonder why he’s acting like this.”

Domoto stares at the doors he left from, scratching her chin. “I do too. It’s concerning to have his attitude shift so suddenly.”

“Maybe it’s just the stress of everythin’ gettin’ to him...” Ichigohara offers.

“Es posible que eso sea la verdad,” Carrasco says. “I believe the trial had...negative effects on most of our mental states.”

“It definitely, um, had an effect on you,” Eguchi says. “You’re not acting, um, nearly as, um, dramatically as usual...”

Carrasco frowns. “No...”

“The trial was certainly bad, but that was yesterday,” Domoto says without emotion. “This is today. So, let’s focus on future.”

“Y-Yeah, let’s do th-that...” Oyamada agrees. “But what sh-should we d-do? Look for A-Aozora-kun?”

“Hold on,” Motoki says. “We should wait until everyone arrives before discussing anything.”

Niizuma examines her nails. “We’re missing Terajima-kun and Hayasaka-san, correct?”

“Just the selfie girl,” says Terajima’s voice from behind us.

Ichigohara jumps in her seat. “Where’d you come from?” She laughs nervously. “You scared me, Eisuke-kun.”

“How did you manage to arrive so quietly?!” asks Sashihara loudly.

        _I forgot how loud he is...I didn’t really miss knowing it. At least Yamaguchi-kun isn’t here to shout anymore—_ I shake that thought out of my head before I can finish it. _No, I shouldn’t think of him like that...even if was a killer, I should still respect him after he’s dead._  

“I just learned to move very quietly over the years,” Terajima says, bringing me back to the real world. He goes to sit down at the seat next to Domoto, but she raises her hand sharply to stop him.

“Don’t you dare sit next to me,” she says icily. “I still don’t trust you.”

Terajima stares at her blankly. “I didn’t kill Furuhata-kun,” he says, his voice slightly taut. “He tried to kill me. I stabbed him, but it was out of self defense. Any of you would have done the same.”

“You cannot say that for sure,” Kasparov says sharply. “You do not know us.”

Domoto nods. “You may not have killed Furuhata-kun, but you were a yakuza,” she retorts. “I doubt your time in the Kuzuryuu Clan was entirely peaceful.”

Terajima sighs. “If that’s why you won’t trust me, I’ll say this again: I’m not a yakuza any longer. I haven’t been for years.”

Niizuma purses her lips. “Even still...the mere connection is suspicious.”

Terajima takes a deep breath and adjusts his sunglasses. “Okay,” he says, sounding frustrated, “let’s suppose I’m still a yakuza and take orders from my boss. How would I make contact with him? How would I carry out his orders, when Monohebi has us completely sealed form the outside world?” He pauses. “Also, I’m the Ultimate Bodyguard. How do you think I could’ve possibly gotten that title if I was still working for the Kuzuryuus and hurting people?”

“You probably, um, wouldn’t have,” Eguchi says.

“You could have just kept it a secret,” Niizuma says, unimpressed by Terajima’s reasoning.

Motoki rubs her shoulder. “Are you sure? I think the New Hope’s Peak scouting committee is better than that...”

Domoto scratches her chin. “Even still, it could still be possible.”

Terajima looks like he’s struggling to remain calm now. “Are you really that determined to not trust me?” he says frustratedly. “What do I have to do for you to not think I’m some violent—”

“Like, hey losers~!” interrupts Hayasaka as she bursts through the doors to the Cafeteria.

Terajima turns to give her a cold look for interrupting him. Domoto eyes Terajima. “We’ll continue this discussion later,” she says.

“Okay,” Terajima replies, although he sounds unsatisfied.

        _I really don’t know what to think about him...I want to trust him, but his connections to a violent yakuza group like the Kuzuryuu Clan makes it hard. But he says he’s cut all connections with them, and does seem really genuine...Ugh, I just don’t know what to think_

“Why are you so late?” Kasparov asks Hayasaka, shaking me out of my thoughts. “You were supposed to be here at 7:30, and it’s...” he glances at the clock. “8:24.”

“Like, sorry,” Hayasaka says with absolutely zero remorse. “The mirror in, like, Mika-chan’s room was looking really, like, appealing to her today.”

“Ya mean mirror ya stole from the Storage Room?” Komatsu asks. “Still can’t believe ya did that. Coulda gotten yerself killed.”

Hayasaka narrows her eyes at Komatsu. “Mika-chan, like, doesn’t give a shit about what, like, a dumb fuck like you has to say, Yutaka-kun.” She gives him a sickly sweet smile. “So, like, shut the fuck up~!”

“You shut the fuck up!” Komatsu retorts. “I ain’t the one who showed up almost an hour late!”

“Hmph,” Hayasaka says. “What does it, like, matter? Mika-chan, is, like, here.” She rolls her eyes. “Even though she definitely doesn’t, like, want to be...”

“You could’ve been hurt,” Motoki says. “Or maybe even...”

“Killed?” Niizuma offers. “It’s true. You should be more aware of the time, Hayasaka-san.”

“Okay, Tomiko-chan~!” Hayasaka says wth no resistance. “Because you’re, like, so fashionable, Mika-chan’ll, like, listen to you~!”

Komatsu looks irritated. “Seriously? Yer gonna listen to her just like that?”

“As l-long as she g-gets here earlier, it sh-should be f-fine...” Oyamada says.

“Indeed,” says Domoto. “Now, let’s get to the important stuff.”

“Certainly,” Monohebi says from above us. “That sounds wise.”

I jump in my seat when I hear Monohebi’s voice. “What the...?!”

“Where’s it, um, coming from?” Eguchi asks fearfully.

Motoki points up at the chandelier. “Up there!”

We all look up to see the monochrome snake curled around the chandelier chain, hissing gleefully.

“Sususu...” chuckles Monohebi. “I gave you all quite the fright.

Carrasco winces. “Es la serpiente...”

“Yes, it’s me,” Monohebi says.

Kasparov looks at him coldly. “What are you doing here, snake?”

“Snake?” repeats Monohebi, disappointed. “Why do you not act exotic like Carrasco-san and call me snake in your native language?” He chuckles again. “I will not disclose why I amhere until you say ‘snake’ in Russian.”

“What’s the point of this?” asks Motoki.

“To waste time,” Monohebi says.  _At least he's honest..._

Kasparov shakes his head and narrows his eyes. “Змея,” he says, irritated. “Now will you tell us?”

“Possibly,” Monohebi says, smirking. “Maybe if you beg.”

“Monohebi,” Domoto says, her voice as cold as ice, “stop wasting our time and tell us why you’re here.”

The snake glares at her. “You just decreased the chances of hearing what I want to say with that snarky comment.”

         _Oh my God, this is so annoying! If he wants us to beg, I guess I’ll just do it so I can get this over with..._

“Monohebi,” I say with as much of my waitress’s politeness as I can muster, “could please be so kind as to tell us why you’re here?”

Monohebi smiles. “Why, certainly, Kawashima.” He clears his throat. “I have come to inform you all that, as a reward for completing the class trial, I have opened up the second floor of my prison. Feel free to explore it at your discretion.”

“Okay,” Domoto says, taking in that information. “Now leave.”

“For now,” Monohebi says with a touch of menace. Then, he crawls up the chandelier again to the hole in the ceiling.

“A new floor?” Terajima says slowly. “I wonder what’ll be on it.”

“Mika-chan, like, hopes there’ll be, like, a designer store~!” Hayasaka says. “That would at least make this place, like, a little less terrible.”

“A designer store...in a prison?” I repeat, hoping she’s not serious. “Are you actually expecting that?”

“Of course,” Komatsu says dryly. “I’m sure there’ll be a Gucci store up there as soon as we go.”

Hayasaka’s face turns bitter. “Shut up,” she says angrily.

“Well, uh, moving from that,” Ichigohara says quickly, trying to stop Hayasaka and Komatsu from fighting again, “I hope there’ll be a garden or maybe a greenhouse up there. That’d be pretty cool.”

“It would!” shouts Sashihara. “Especially if it contained healthy fruits and vegetables so we could eat right!”

Domoto rubs her ear from his loud shouting. “More importantly,” she says, “we need to figure out where to go to find this new floor. Otherwise, we’ll never see what’s on it.”

“Monohebi n-never said wh-where it was,” Oyamada says. “If there’s no way to g-get there, maybe he w-was lying about it?”

        _No, I don’t think so...there might be a place where we could get to the next floor._

“Don’t you guys remember how my group found stairs in the area on the other side of the Cafeteria?” I ask.

“Oh, Mika-chan, like, totally remembers that~!” Hayasaka says. “They were, liked, blocked with some big metal thing. We only knew they were, like, stairs because Yuuto-kun read the braille next to the, like, stairs.”

“Did he now?” Niizuma says. “I didn’t know he knew braille...”

Domoto waves it away. “It doesn’t matter now that he’s dead. What matters is that those stairs are unblocked.” She turns to look at me. “Would you mind leading us to those stairs? I’ve never been over to that section of this place.”

“Sure,” I say. I get up from my chair and begin heading to the doors at the other side of the Cafeteria when I remember Aozora went that way. I freeze.

        _What if we run into him over there? I don’t really want to see him. I don’t like saying that, but it’s true. God, I’m such an awful person...I should forgive Aozora-kun for his actions...but saying is easier than doing._

“Kawashima-san?” asks Motoki worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I say, shaking myselff out my thoughts. “I’m fine.”

I begin moving again and lead everyone else to where the metal gate blocked the stair before. Sure enough, the metal gate is gone, revealing a staircase.

“So here are the stairs,” says Niizuma. “I wonder what’ll be up there.”

“Not a designer store, that’s for sure,” Komatsu says, eyeing Hayasaka. She says nothing, but the glare she gives him speaks volumes.

“Well, there’s a p-possibility that we could f-find a way to escape, r-right?” Oyamada asks. “We should l-look for a way o-out.”

“You can look if you want,” Domoto says. “I doubt there will be one, but do as you please.”

We head up the stairs to the second floor. The first thing I notice is that I’m in a hallway that stretches out to the left but stops is just a dead end the right. In the middle of the opposite wall, there’s a set of wooden double doors.

         _I wonder what’s in there..._

I head open to the doors and open them to see an auditorium. Several rows of seats stretch out in front of me, with two aisles at either side of the hall, but none in the middle of the seats. At the far end of the auditorium, there’s a stage with a big red curtain hanging over it.

“Wow,” says Motoki, who came in right behind me. “This is beautiful.”

She’s not wrong. In contrast to the rest of the prison, which is drab, dirty, and boring, this room is elegant and clean. The seats are made of red satin, and it looks like the curtain is too. There are also a few chandeliers on the ceiling, and, while they’re elegant, they’re not distastefully gaudy like the one in the Cafeteria downstairs.

“Dios mío,” Carrasco says softly as she marvels at the room. “This would be a perfect place for a flamenco show!”

“It would be,” I agree, although I don’t really know what makes a good venue for a flamenco show. “Will you perform for us in here sometime, Carrasco-san?”

“Possibly,” she says, tapping her chin. She unfurls her fan. “But, before I decide, let us cast aside the veil of mystery and discover what lies backstage!”

Seems like her dramatic nature is coming back...which means she’s returning to being normal. That’s good.

Motoki and I follow her lead to the stage, ascend the short flight of stairs, and find ourselves in the center stage. I turn around to look at the “audience,” but am blinded by the bright lights.

“Ouch,” I say, closing my eyes swiftly. “That’s really bright.”

“Those stage lights,” Motoki says. “There must be some way to adjust them, right?”

“Indeed,” says Carrasco from the right side of the stage. “Come, and lay your eyes upon the stairs to the system that controls the lights!”

I do as she says and approach her to see a small metal spiral staircase leading to a series of catwalks that control the stage lights, both above the stage and above the audience.

“That’s a lot of lights,” I say as I look up at the complicated system of lights and catwalks.

“Yeah, it is,” Motoki agrees. She shudders. “I don’t know how people could go up there without without feeling sick.”

“Some people are like birds, meant or soar in the air!” Carrasco says, stretching her arm up gracefully as if to imitate flying. “Or at least, they don’t mind being at elevated heights.”

“I guess,” Motoki says, still sounding queasy at the thought of being high in the air.

         _I guess she doesn’t really like heights, huh..._

I look down from the lighting system and notice two doors, one in the back right corner of the stage, and the other on the left. “What are in those places?” I ask, gesturing to both doors.

“Let’s venture forth and enlighten ourselves!” Carrasco says, striking a pose with her fan.

We head back to the closer room, the one in the right corner, to see something much like the Storage Room downstairs, instead it’s full of stage props. There are all types of cardboard cutouts, a myriad of costumes, some of which are displayed on mannequins, some ropes, a whole lot of cardboard boxes, and even an old acoustic guitar in the back.

“If we ever wanted to put on a theater production, I guess this is the place,” I say.

“If we could ever find anything,” says Motoki. “This place has so much stuff in it.”

“It does,” says Carrasco, although she seems less focused on the props, mannequins, and costumes and more on the guitar in the back. She walks over to it and picks it up.

“Ah, what a pleasure it is to see una guitarra again,” she says wistfully.

“Do you play guitar?” I ask her.

Carrasco nods. “Por supuesto. The art of playing la guitarra is essential for any aspiring flamenco performer.”

“I see,” I say, giving the room another look. _I don’t think there’s much else to see here..._

“Okay, I’m going to go check out the where the other door goes to,” I say, starting to head out of the room.

“Right behind you,” Motoki says.

Carrasco puts the guitar back down gently and follows Motoki and I. “Wait for me!” she calls as she hurries to catch up to us.

Leaving that room, the three of us head to the door in the back left corner of the stage. Once inside, it’s immediately apparent this is a dressing room. On the opposite side of the room, there are two vanity tables with lightbulbs around the edges of the mirrors with collections of makeup spread out over the them. On the near side, there’s a huge bureau built into the wall that takes up the entire wall except for the door. In it there’s an innumerable amount of shelves, with two especially wide shelves on the bottom level.

“Wow,” says Motoki. “That bureau is huge.”

“Unnecessarily so,” says Carrasco with a wrinkled nose. “There’s no need for that to be so big. Especially the bottom two shelves. You could fit a few extra large suitcases in either!”

I look at her quizzically. “That’s the first comparison that comes to mind?”

Carrasco shrugs. “I have to do lots of traveling with my career.”

        _I guess that’s fair...she has travel a lot to perform as much as she does._

I look around the room again, seeing if I missed anything. I didn’t. “Alright,” I say. “I’m going to check out the rest of the floor.”

“Vale,” says Carrasco. “I’ll stay here.”

“Same,” says Motoki.

We say goodbye and I leave the Dressing Room and then the Auditorium, emerging out into the hallway from earlier. I head to my right and find Hayasaka walking the opposite direction, to the stairs. 

“Hayasaka-san?” I say, surprised she’s leaving so soon. “Did you investigate the whole floor already?”

“No,” she says grumpily. “But Mika-chan has, like, seen enough. Nothing up here, like, interests her at all.”

“Really?” I say. “Have you checked out the makeup in the Auditorium?”

All irritation disappears from her face and is replaced by glee. “Wait, like, really?!” She exclaims, overjoyed. “Mika-chan is, like, going there right now~!”

She skips into the Auditorium gleefully. _I feel bad that Motoki-san and Carrasco-sanhave to deal with her now...but at least she’s happy...even if there is no designer store up here._

I continue down the hallway until I see the metal door to a place labeled as “Cell Block B” on the outside. _“Cell Block B,” huh...Cell Block A is the dorms, so this might be another group of dorms..or it might be real cells. Either way, that doesn’t sound too exciting...I’ll save that place for last._  Right at the door to Cell Block B, the hallway turns right and then left again as I go down it. I follow it until I emerge into an open area. A giant bronze statue of Monohebi sits in the middle of the area, with a plaque beneath it reading, “Your glorious Warden.”

        _What an eyesore that thing is..._

Taking my eyes away from the stature of Monohebi, I take in the rest of the open area. Another door to Cell Block B is on my left, while across from me there’s a set of double doors made of gold beneath a flashing sign declaring “Casino” above it.

Behind me and to my right, there’s a door with a sign declaring a recreation room. _I think I’ll go there..._

I enter the recreation room to find myself confronted with a pool table in the middle of the room. To the left of the pool table, there are a bunch of beanie bags and low tables to sit around. There’s a dart board there too. To the right of the pool table, there are a few tables with games of chess, shogi, mancala, checkers, and go already set up.

“This is a pretty cool room, isn’t it, Wakana-chan?” says Ichigohara.

“It is,” I say. _Its not the most amazing thing in the world, but it should give us some things to help pass time with._

“I l-love these b-beanie bags,” Oyamada says as stretches out in one. “They’ll b-be the p-perfect spot for some nice, q-quiet reading...”

“Quiet?” Domoto repeats, raising her eyebrows. “This is a rec room, where people are supposed to have fun. I doubt it will be very quiet.”

“It better be,” Kasparov says as he sits down at the table with a chess board. “I do not enjoy unnecessary noise distracting me while I play chess.”

Ichigohara scratches her bag and smiles. “Ah, c’mon, guys...there’s no need for you to make the rec room a library.”

“It just so happens my type of recreation does not involve loud noises or reckless decisions,” Kasparov replies. “And it is not as if I am telling you not to come here at all. Just refrain from being loud while I am here.”

“Y-Yeah, same...” Oyamada says from across the room.

Ichigohara shrugs. “Okay,” she says. “I’ll just go with the flow, then. You guys do what you want. But when you’re not here...” she laughs. “I’m gonna be loud as ever!”

Domoto looks slightly amused, a rarity for her. “Okay,” she says, smiling slightly. She turns to Kasparov. “Now, what will it be first? Chess, checkers, or go?”

“Chess, of course,” he says immediately. “You can be white.”

As Domoto and Kasparov sit down for their game of chess, Oyamada pulls out a book from his backpack and begins reading. Ichigohara removes her dirty gardening gloves, grabs a pool cue from the wall, and starts setting up the balls in the middle of the table.

“Do you wanna play me, Wakana-chan?” she asks, offering me a pool cue.

        _I haven’t played billiards in a while and it’ll probably be pretty fun...but there are other rooms to check out on this floor. I should take a look at those first._

“Sorry, Ichigohara-san,” I say regretfully. “I need to investigate some of the other rooms on this floor first.”

“Aw, damn,” Ichigohara says dejectedly. “I guess I’ll just have to play by myself, then.”

        _I feel bad now..._ “Are you sure it’s okay if I go, Ichigohara-san?” I ask. “I can stay if you want.”

She waves away the suggestion. “Nah, it’s okay. You do what you need to do.”

“Yes,” Kasparov says without looking away from the chessboard. “And please do it without distracting the rest of us in here.”

“Oh, and make sure not to lock us in,” Domoto calls from her chess game.

I turn to look at her. “What?”

“The door here locks from the outside,” Domoto says. “So, don’t lock us in.”

        _Okay...I don’t know why she had to tell me that. It wasn’t like I was planning on picking them in here..._

I say goodbye to Ichigohara and the rest and leave the Rec Room to find myself in the open area again. I still don’t feel like going into the doors that lead Cell Block B or the Casino, so I follow a short hallway in the right of the open area.

The hallway doesn’t have much to it. A door to the left, marked “Arcade” by a sign outside it, men’s and women’s bathrooms to the right, and another metal plate on the wall in front of me. Sashihara is looking at it.

“Kawashima-san!” he shouts as he notices me. “Do you see this giant metal gate on the wall here!?”

I massage my ear, wincing at how loud he is. “Yeah, I did,” I reply. _How could I not have? I’m not blind..._

Sashihara nods approvingly. “Good! That means we both now know where the stairs to the third floor are!”

         _Stairs...that makes sense. The metal gate on the wall looks really similar to the one that covered the stairs leading up to this floor before the last trial._

“Well, let’s hope we never see those stairs,” I say. “Because that would probably mean another trial, right?”

Sashihara disagrees. “Not necessarily! Monohebi could just open the stairs if he’s feeling kind!”

I look at Sashihara, hoping he’s joking. “But Monohebi is never kind. Besides, he only opened this floor after...what happened last night. So it’s reasonable to assume he’ll follow that precedent in the future.”

“That is possible!” Sashihara says, although he still doesn’t sound certain. “But, just in case, I’ll stay here in case he opens the stairs!”

“If you want,” I answer. _I think it’s a waste of time...but I don’t think Sashihara-kun will listen if I tell him that._

I say goodbye to him, and, figuring that the bathrooms hold nothing interesting, I head into the arcade.

It’s a dark room with neon lights flashing everywhere and a vibrant, colorful carpet on the floor. Pinball machines, claw machines, air hockey machines, and a myriad of arcade machines occupy almost all of the available space on the walls and much of the remaining space.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!!!!!!” Eguchi screams in excitement over the contents of the room. “This place is so cool!!!”

I smile at her excitement. “You like this place, Eguchi-san?” I ask, already knowing the answer.

“Yes!!!!” She says with excitement as she turns to me, breathing heavily. She blinks and quickly darts her eyes away from me and blushes. “Oh, um, sorry...I got really, um, excited about this place...”

       “There’s no need to be sorry,” I reassure her. “It’s good that you found a room you liked in here.”

“Yes,” Terajima, who I previously didn’t notice, says from beside me. “If this place is something that keeps you happy in this awful prison...there’s no shame in enjoying it.”

“Thanks, Kawashima-san, and, um, Terajima-kun,” she says, not able to make eye contact with either of us. “That makes me, um, feel a little better.”

“You’re welcome,” I say. 

“No problem,” Terajima says.

        _I’m guessing Eguchi-san will be living in this place from now on...that’s no surprise, considering she’s the Ultimate Game Developer._

With nothing else that grabbed my attention, I walk through a door in the back left corner of the arcade to emerge into a loud, ostentatious room full of flashing lights. Poker tables, roulette wheels, pachinko machines slot machines, and innumerable stacks of chips and decks playing cards are all over the room. _This must be the Casino...but it’s kind of weird for one to be here. Gambling money is illegal here in Japan...but then again, so is murder, and Monohebi encourages that here. Besides, this place is a prison, so I guess it’s not too strange to have stuff related to criminal activities here...but even still, I don’t like this place._

“This is an interesting room to have here in a prison, don’t you think?” asks Niizuma.

“Yeah,” Komatsu agrees, “why the fuck would prisoners be gamblin’? They ain’t got nothin’ to bet wth.”

“This clearly isn’t a normal prison, though,” I say. “It might’ve been built solely for the purpose of this killing game.”

“That is a possibility,” Niizuma says. “But it’s not important. What is important is that none of you should play any of these casino games.”

Komatsu looks taken aback. “Huh? And why the fuck wouldn’t we? Gamblin’ is pretty fun.”

Niizuma purses her lips. “Only if you like losing everything you bet,” she says. “Casino games are engineered so the house always has an advantage.”

“That makes sense,” I say. “But why donpeople gamble if they know they likely won’t win?”

Niizuma shakes her head. “I don’t know. I would never take such a foolish risk.”

Niizuma strides over the roulette table. “Let’s take roulette, for an example. There are thirty-six normal numbers on the table, eighteen black, eighteen red. In this Casino, there are also a zero and a double zero, which are both green.”

Komatsu wrinkles his brow. “The fuck is this about?”

Niizuma pushes her hair out of her face. “A demonstration of how Casino games really work. Can I continue?”

I nod. “You can, Niizuma-san.”

“In roulette, you can place a bet that, once you roll a ball in the wheel, it will land on numbers in black, red, green, rows, columns, first, second, or third dozens, odd, even, or specific numbers,” she continues.  _Wow, that’s a lot of options..._

“Let’s for a second, pretend gambling cash isn’t illegal here in Japan. Black and red or odd and even are the easiest to get — so, naturally, the payout is small—you bet twenty yen, you get forty yen in return, which is only a gain of twenty in reality,” Niizuma says. “Specific numbers, however, are the opposite—high risk, but high reward—if you could bet money and bet twenty yen, and you would get 720 in return, which would only really be a gain of 700.”

She places five chips on the red section of the table and spins the roulette wheel. The ball lands on eleven, a black number.

“Ya lost,” Komatsu says flatly.

“I did,” Niizuma says. She takes the five chips from before off the red spot and moves them to the side. She puts down five more in their place, and spins the wheel again. It lands on twenty-nine, which is black.

“You lost again,” I say. _Where is she going with this? I already know gambling is bad..._

      “Don’t worry, she’ll win next time if she plays red,” Komatsu tells me. “Everythin’s gotta average out.”

Niizuma looks at him sharply and smiles. “That’s what I was waiting for,” she says. “The fallacy followed by gamblers.”

“And what is that?” I ask her, confused.

“The notion that a so-called ‘law of averages’ works on a small scale,” Niizuma says. “It doesn’t. I could play black ten, twenty times and lose every single time.”

She spins the wheel. It lands on thrity-five, which is black.

She spins again. Four, black.

Again. Twenty, black.

Again. Seventeen, black.

Again. Fourteen...red.

“There you go,” Niizuma says, staring at the wheel coldly. “Although black and red are equally likely if the wheel is fair, each spin is independent—meaning one spin has no effect on the next. Gamblers get caught up in the idea of ‘streaks:’ the idea that if you lose several times in a row, you have to win next time—which leads them to keep betting and betting until they eventually win. But it’s not worth it in the end, because they lost more than they gained.”

Komatsu is unconvinced. “But what if you win a bunch of times in a row? That can happen, right?”

“It can,” Niizuma says. “But it’s not worth the risk of losing so much in such a stupid way.” She examines her nails. “Also, winning streaks can be dangerous, too—you feel more confident, so you bet more, but just end up losing it all once the odds aren’t in your favor.”

“But ya could win a lotta money,” Komatsu grumbles. “That’s still possible.”

She crosses her arms. “It is, if you go to an underground gambling facility, but it’s unlikely. For roulette, the expected value on for almost every roulette bet is -0.053¥ to a single yen, so the chances are you’ll lose again and again.”

“That’s not a huge difference, though...” Komatsu protests, less confident than before.

“It adds up over time,” Niizuma says. She shrugs. “But, if you want to play into the psychological and statistical tricks of casinos, be my guest.”

       “What psychological tricks?” I ask. “I’m not defending gambling, I just want to know what you mean.”

Niizuma walks over to a slot machine, inserts a coin from her pocket, and pulls the lever. It ends up on three different pictures. The machine is silent. “I pulled the slots and lost,” Niizuma says. “As you can see, nothing happened. However, if I had won, I’m sure the machine would flash brightly and make loud sounds.” She brushes her hair out of her face. “That serves to make the situations where you lose more forgettable and the times when you win more easily remembered, all so that you think the chance of winning is higher than it really is.” She examines the slots. “I think this machine has twelve different picture combinations. So the chance of getting three in a row and winning is one out of 432.”

I blink, surprised at such low odds. “Wow, I knew it’d be low, but I thought it’d be more...”

“Yeah...” Komatsu says, although he sounds disinterested now that this has turned into a lecture. _Yeah, as revealing as this has been about how casinos really work...it was pretty boring and useless. I wasn’t ever planning on going to a caisno, anyway._

I say goodbye to Komatsu and Niizuma and head through the door with the sign “Cell Block B” above it.

I walk through the door and am met with an actual Cell Block, unlike the dorms downstairs. The walls, floor, and ceiling are plain gray and the cells, which are only covered by sliding doors made of metal bars, look cold and comfortless. However, none of that is what catches my attention. Instead, my focus is drawn to—

“You,” says Aozora emotionlessly. “What are you doing here?”

         _Oh no...I wasn’t expecting him to be here._

“I’m investigating this room like I did with all other rooms on this floor,” I say, trying to hide my repressed emotions from earlier.  _I really hope he doesn’t lash out at me again...it would really hurt to hear that from someone who I think of as my friend._

“I’d hoped I wouldn’t see you,” Aozora says coldly. “I don’t like seeing people who can’t admit they are responsible for a murder.”

         _It seems my hopes were in vain..._ “That’s not true,” I say. “You know that, Aozora-kun.”

He narrows his eyes at me. “The only thing I know is that you’re desperate to avoid confronting the reality that you are the cause of Furuhata-kun’s death, and, consequently, Yamaguchi-kun’s execution.”

“I should’ve gone for the mixer myself,” I say, trying my best to not get emotional. “I know that. But even still...I’m not the one responsible.”

“You are!” Aozora says forcefully. “Why can’t you just accept that?! You shouldn’t have helped me!” He looks away from me and starts breathing erratically. “You...shouldn’t have wasted your time on me...” He glances back at me, and I see that his eyes are wet and teary. “You shouldn’t have!”

        _Wait...is this what I think it is?_  “Aozora-kun,” I say softly, stepping closer to him, “do you blame yourself?”

“No!” he says desperately. “Even though I suggested the party, it’s...it’s not my fault! I...I didn’t need your help...so...so you shouldn’t have bothered.” He looks away from me, the wetness from his eyes spilling down his cheeks. “Why...why couldn’t you see that I didn’t need help?”

I move closer to him. “You did need help,” I say gently. “You were upset the party didn’t go well. And now...” I look at him and notice that he’s shaking. “Now... you need it too.”

Aozora shoots an angry glance my way. “No, I don’t...”

“You do,” I say. I take a deep breath.  _I hope this will make him feel better..._

“What happened to Furuhata-kun...it’s true that we both share some portion of the blame,” I say softly, trying not to cry. “I sent Yamaguchi-kun to get the mixer, and you suggested the party in the first place...but that doesn’t mean we’re bad people.” I take a deep breath. “We made mistakes. Awful mistakes, but we did them with good intentions.”

“And two people died because of those mistakes,” Aozora says tearfully. “How can we forgive ourselves for that?!”

“Because we didn’t know,” I say, and I can’t hold back my tears any longer. “I wish that I could’ve saved Furuhata-kun...believe me, I do...but neither of us had any way of knowing that he was injured or that Yamaguchi-kun would kill him.”

“But...but...” Aozora protests weakly. “After Monohebi told us, Eguchi-san, and Furuhata-kun that their was no hope for escape when we were investigating...the two of us promised not to be the ones to kill. Don’t you remember?”

“I do,” I say. “And we both kept that promise.” I move closer and hug Aozora. “And the best we can do...is to move forward and keep that promise.”

Aozora cries into my shoulder. “I just...I just want Yamaguchi-kun and Furuhata-kun to still be alive...I just don’t want to be a failure!”

I stroke Aozora’s hair to calm him down. “You’re not a failure. You made a mistake in suggesting the party, but it was with good intention. Besides, you don’t have to let it define you...you can learn from it and move on to do better in the future.”

“No,” Aozora says as he pushes me away from him. I stumble and almost fall on the floor.

“Aozora-kun?” I say, surprised. “Don’t you want to learn from mistakes?”

“No,” he says forcefully, “I don’t want to make any mistakes. I don’t want to let anyone die! I shouldn’t have...I should’ve saved them! I’m a failure because I didn’t, and I can’t change that!”

“Aozora-kun, calm down,” I beg him. “You’re not a failu—“

“Shut up,” he says angrily. “I am, and I won’t let you tell me otherwise!” He stalks away to the door. Before he leaves, he turns around and says, “...You...you’re a failure too.”

         Aozora leaves. _He’s right...I’m a failure...I should’ve prevented Furuhata-kun’s murder...I should’ve done a better job at comforting Aozora-kun._  I collapse to the floor and begin to sob. Why _couldn’t I have just gone for that fucking mixer myself?! Then all of this goddamn mess would have been avoided...I’m so stupid!_

I cry and cry, until I hear a door open. “Kawashima-san?” calls out Motoki’s voice. “Oh, there you are!”

I hear her rush over to me and kneel beside me. _A bit too closely..._ “Are you alright?” she asks gingerly.

“Señorita Kawashima, are you well?” asks Carrasco’s voice.

I finally look up and see her standing behind Motoki, who’s kneeling next to me. “I...I’m not, no...” I admit.

“What’s wrong?” asks Motoki, concerned.

“I talked with Aozora-kun,” I say, as I wipe away tears. “And...it didn’t go well.”

Carrasco frowns. “Pobrecita...here, take this.” She gives me a cloth to wipe my tears on.

“What happened?” says Motoki as I use Carrasco’s cloth to wipe my tears away. “Everyone but you and Aozora-kun is downstairs to discuss what we found today...we were worried that the two of you might be...hurt.”

“We’re both fine,” I reassure her. “At least, physically. Mentally, I can’t say the same...”

Carrasco looks at me sympathetically. “If you need help, you can ask me for it anytime.Alright?”

“Same goes for me,” Motoki says. “If you ever need someone to talk through your problems with me, you can talk with me.”

“Alright,” I say, even breaking a small smile. “I will.”

Motoki smiles. “Good.” A more serious look crosses her face. “Not to ruin the moment, but we should get going downstairs. Everyone else will be worried...”

“You’re right, let’s go,” I say. With Carrasco’s and Motoki’s hep, I stand up and head downstairs to the Cafeteria.

“Where were you?” asks Kasparov irritatedly as soon as we enter the Cafeteria.

“Señorita Kawashima was not feeling well,” Carrasco says for me. “Señor Aozora and her talked...but it didn’t go well.”

Niizuma frowns. “That’s no excuse to be late,” she says disapprovingly. “Being late is a sign of a lack of commitment.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” I say, a bit tooharshly. _No, I shouldn’t lash out at her...she’s just trying to say organized, so I should respect that...but it’s hard to when I feel so shitty. I guess I’ll just have to act fine, like I do when I’m having a bad day while working. I’ll jisy have to...keep going._

“You are here,” Domoto says. “I suppose that’s more than we can say for Aozora-kun. Still, you should aim to be more on time.”

“I’ll try,” I say tiredly. I sit down, and only then do I notice just how hungry I am.  _I wonder what’s for dinner..._

I don’t have to wonder for long. Not even a second after I think that, Ichigohara comes out of the Kitchen, wiping her hands on her overalls. “Alright, everyone,” she says cheerfully. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Fuck yeah!” says Komatsu eagerly. “I’m first in line!”

Sashihara grabs Komatsu’s arm to stop him. “Hold on! You better make sure to take a healthy portion size!”

“If your idea of a ‘healthy portion size’ is a small-ass plate, then fuck no,” Komatsu says. “I’m eatin’ what I want to!”

“Then get to the back of the line,” Domoto says. “If you’re going to eat like an animal, then you can eat last.”

Komatsu grumbles as he sullenly walks to the back of the line. Hayasaka snorts. “Like, serves you right, Yutaka-kun,” she says snarkily. “Disgusting pigs like you should, like, eat from the floor~!”

Komatsu glares at her. “Fuck you,” he says.

Hayasaka closes her eyes and holds up her trademark peace signs. “Like, fuck you too~!” She giggles. “Don’t worry, though. Mika-chan will make sure to, like, leave you enough for, like, a quarter of a plate.”

“You better leave more than that!” Komatsu yells. “I ain’t gonna let ya—“

“Hey,” Terajima says in a raised voice. “Quit it. Fighting over something so pointless will do you no good.”

Komatsu and Hayasaka go silent, but Niizuma has something to say. “That’s ironic, coming from you,” she says coldly. “You're the only living person who has physically harmed someone else here.”

Terajima pushes his sunglasses up his nose. “Didn’t I already tell you?” he asks, irritated. “That was in self defense.” He sighs. “I asked this morning, but I got no answer, so I’ll ask again: what will it take for you all to trust me?”

“The whole truth of your situation,” says Domoto. She crosses her arms. “But it can wait until after we eat. I’m hungry.”

“Me, um, too,” Eguchi says with mild excitement. “Whatever’s, um, in the Kitchen, it smells really, um, nice...”

“Thanks, Yuzuki-chan,” says Ichigohara with pride. “I hope it tastes just as good.”

“Judging on your p-past cooking, it should b-be good...” Oyamada says.

“Thanks again,” Ichigohara says. “Now, see for yourselves! I wanna see what you think of this ‘Golden French Lentil Stew!’”

Everyone gets their serving of Ichigohara’s food, even Komatsu, who is disappointed by his small serving size. I dig into the stew, which is mouth-watering in how delicious it is. As it enters my mouth and is swallowed, it feels like I’m being warmed from the inside out...it’s an amazing feeling to have after a not-so-great day.

“That was delicious,” Motoki says as she leans back in her chair.

“¡Riquísima!” Carrasco says. “It is as if I have been blessed with golden tastebuds...”

“Where’d you get the recipe?” I ask. “I should recommend this to the chef at my restaurant when I get back.”

“If you get back,” Domoto says. “There’s no guarantee we’ll ever leave this place.”

        _As if we didn’t already know...I really didn’t need to hear that, especially all that’s happened today..._ “Uh, I got it from one of the cookbooks in the Kitchen, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says quickly, trying to push Domoto’s comment away.

“I th-think I recognize it from when I r-read the cookbooks b-before...” Oyamada says.

“The ones you wasted your time reading while we supposed to be investigating?” Niizuma asks coldly. She brushes her hair out of her face. “You wasted time by doing that instead of being productive.”

“There’s no need to be, um, so harsh, Niizuma-san...” Eguchi says timidly., not looking Niizuma in the eyes. “The Kitchen had nothing, um, important in it...”

Niizuma looks at her sharply. “Nothing important?” she repeats, shaking her head. “Do you forget that the murder weapon from the last case came from the Kitchen?”

Eguchi looks down shamefully. “Oh...you’re right...I shouldn’t have, um, said anything...”

Niizuma shrugs. “If you’re not going to put in the effort to pay attention, no.”

        _She’s so harsh...it makes me nervous to talk around her._

“Niizuma-san,” Kasparov says. “Do you recall when we talked about stopping antagonizing the others here?”

“I do,” she says, staring at her nails instead of Kasparov.

       “Then stop antagonizing Eguchi-san,” he says. “Doing so will only further increase tensions between everyone here. It might even put you in more danger.” He narrows his eyes at her. “You’re a statistician. Should you not recognize that being so harsh to everyone here will only increase the chances of you something unfortunate befalling you?”

Niizuma presses her lips together tightly. “But I wasn’t antagonizing Eguchi-san. Rather, I was reprimanding her.”

“In a pretty harsh way...” Motoki says. She rubs her shoulders. “I’m all for open dialogue and communication, but it should be healthy and respectful.”

“I was healthy and respectful,” Niizuma says with a hint of frustration. “For the most part. If you want to see what real rudeness looks like, look at Komatsu-kun.”

“Hey, take that back!” Komatsu yells at her.

Niizuma ignores him and turns to Kasparov. “I acknowledge that speaking my mind will increase the chances of someone hurting me. However, I’m careful who I speak to with less restraint.” She brushes her hair out of her face. “You may notice that I have never said anything rude to Terajima-kun, Sashihara-kun, Yamaguchi-kun when he was alive, nor to you, Kasparov-kun.” She crosses her arms. “That’s because those four are or were all noticeably taller and stronger than myself. So, I don’t take the risk of having them hurting me.”

“Hey, I’m taller than ya,” Komatsu frustratedly. “So why were ya just mean to me?”

“You are a few centimeters taller,” she acknowledges, “but I think I could win in a fight against you.”

Komatsu stands up, narrows his eyes, and clenches his fist. “Listen here, ya spoiled rich girl...I ain’t inexperienced in the area of fighting.” He cracks his knuckles. “So, you wanna say that again now?”

Niizuma stands up to meet Komatsu’s stare, glaring at him. “Yes, because I’m not a ‘spoiled rich girl.’ Even if I wear expensive, designer clothes, I didn’t come from a rich family.” She raises her voice. “I put in hard work, a whole damn lot of it, to get where I am.” She lowers her voice again and speaks softly, but very menacingly. “So, do you wanna say I’m a spoiled rich girl again?”

“C’mon, guys, calm down...” Ichigohara says with a nervous smile. “There’s no need to be fightin’...”

Niizuma brushes her hair out of her face and sits down. “Fine,” she says. “I’ll stop for now.”

“Aw, you should’ve, like, kept going,” Hayasaka pouts. “Mika-chan, like, really wanted to see you, like, beat the shit out of Yutaka-kun, Tomiko-chan...”

“That won’t be happening,” Domoto says. “Sit down, Komatsu-kun. This confrontation is over.”

“Fine,” he says reluctantly as he sits down. “But I didn’t like the way she was talkin’ to me.”

“Then grow thicker skin,” Domoto says without consideration.

        _That whole ordeal...it doesn’t make me feel so good to see them fighting like that._

“Now that that’s over, can we talk about my situation?” Terajima asks. “I don’t want you guys to distrust my any longer.”

“Don’t worry, we don’t want to distrust you either!” Sashihara reassures him.

“But, you have to give us reason to trust you again...” Carrasco says. She unfurls her fan and poses. “Like how un perro needs comfort and care to expose its weak underbelly to its owner, we need a reason to trust you.”

“A satisfactory reason as well, I might add,” says Kasparov. “Sentimental appeals such as ‘we are all friends and should dance under rainbows’ will not work.”

“I wasn’t going to do that,” Terajima says.

“So what are you prepared to do?” Domoto asks curtly.

“Tell the whole truth of my situation,” Terajima responds. “That way, you’ll know everything about me and my past.”

“Then go ahead,” Motoki says with a reassuring smile. “Just communicate with us and give us the truth.”

        “I will,” Terajima tells her. “Alright. I’ll start with why I became a part of the Kuzuryuu Clan.” He sighs. “I was born in Kyoto, poor. My family needed money. So, I started learning how to steal. To pickpocket...”

“Is that how you learned to move so quietly?” asks Niizuma.

Terajima nods. “It is,” he says. “But as I got older, the Clan leaders recognized that I would have better uses than a mere petty thief. I thought they would make me a fighter due to my build.”

“But they didn’t?” Sashihara asks, surprised. “With your body type, muscle just piles on and on! They’d be dumb to not make you a fighter!” Sashihara blinks and shakes his head. “Not that I’m supporting yakuzas,” he says hurriedly. 

Domoto stares at him icily. “You better not be...I hate yakuzas.” She turns her stare to Terajima. “Continue. I want to hear the rest.”

“To answer your question, Sashihara-kun, no, they didn’t make me a fighter...not exactly,” says Terajima. “Although they trained me extensively in mixed martial arts, I was made to be an enforcer...a fee collector. To make sure everyone under the Kuzuryuu Clan’s ‘protection’ paid up.”

        _Wait a minute...that explains Furuhata-kun’s motive video..._ ”Is that how you came to know Furuhata-kun?” I ask Terajima.

He nods. “Yes,” he says. “That’s how I knew his name out of everyone’s here. He did some work for the Clan to make some quick cash. Also, he and his younger brother were on the list of people who had to pay up a certain fee every once and a while, so I put in the effort to memorize it. I was one of a group of enforcers typically sent to their house to collect the money.”

“That explains a lot,” says Komatsu. “Like in Furuhata-kun’s motive video...his lil’ bro was beggin’ him to come back ‘cause ‘the payments’ ran out.” He narrows his eyes at Terajima. “That what he was talkin’ about? Yer yakuza extortion payments?”

“Most likely,” Terajima says. “But I can’t be sure, because I haven’t been a yakuza for four years now.”

“How, um, did you even leave the Kuzuryuu Clan?” Eguchi asks, not daring to make eye contact with Terajima. “I doubt they’d, um, just let you go...”

“They didn’t,” says Terajima. “I moved cities to Tokyo, where I changed my family name, shaved my head, and changed my image.”

“You d-deserted your family, j-just like that?!” asks Oyamada incredulously. “I c-can’t even c-comprehend it...”

“I had no family left to desert,” Terajima says with sadness. “They were killed in a ‘tragic accident’ because I wanted to stop being a yakuza.” He sighs. “I had nothing left in Kyoto, so I went to Tokyo, where I rented myself out and became a bodyguard. I started with small clients, worked my way up to bigger and better clients, and now I am who I am today. The Ultimate Bodyguard.”

Domoto frowns. “But how would the Kuzuryuu Clan not recognize that you are one of the most famous bodyguards in the country?”

“Why do you think I where these sunglasses at all times?” Terajima asks while adjusting said sunglasses. “And why do you think I’m bald? It’s all to change my image from what it was before. It’s why I always cover my tattoo as well—I’m ashamed of it.”

“Then why haven’t you had it removed?” Kasparov asks, unconvinced of Terajima’s story. “I’m sure that wouldn’t be difficult for someone like you.”

“If I, the Ultimate Bodyguard, was discovered to have a tattoo, I’d be fired instantly from every position I have,” Terajima explains. “I never wanted to risk that.”

He stops talking. Domoto just stares at him. “So, is that it?” she asks.

“It is,” Terajima confirms. 

She stares at him with a piercing gaze. “I hate yakuzas,” she says bitterly. “They’ve harassed myself, my family, and I my neighbors for almost my whole life. They’ve tried to recruit neighborhood kids into their illicit schemes. They tried to get me involved in drug dealing.” She clenches her fist so hard that they’re white. “One of them wanted me to put drugs inside my toys to hook children.” Her face is pure hatred. “So do you really expect me to ever trust you if you were involved in something like that!?”

        _Domoto-san was terrifying just then. I wasn’t even the one she was directing her rage at, yet I almost shit myself regardless..._

“I was never involved in drug dealing,” Terajima says slowly, trying not to ignite Domoto’s rage. “The Kuzuryuu Clan was one that forbid that. The people that harassed you might’ve been from the Dojin-kai or another group that encourages drug trafficking.” He pushes his sunglasses up his nose. “Besides, that’s why I left the Kuzuryuu Clan and became a bodyguard. I wanted to move from harming and threatening people to be the one the was protecting them.”

Terajima takes a deep breath. “That’s why...I want you all to trust me. So I can protect you, make sure you’re all safe...that’s what I want. Not to kill or harm any of you.”

For a moment, no one speaks.

“I find this hard to believe,” says Kasparov. “You may have deserted your gangster friends, but you still harmed Furuhata-kun nonetheless. You are still dangerous.”

Terajima sighs. “I only hurt him because he attacked me. It was out of self defense.”

Kasparov frowns. “That explanation is unsatisfactory.”

“It is,” Niizuma agrees. “You could easily just be saying that.” She shrugs. “You’ll have to work harder if you want me to trust you or to want me to protect you.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Terajima says disappointedly, “but I won’t protect you if you don’t want me to.”

“Then you’re out of luck,” Domoto says harshly. “No one here wants you to protect them.”

“Don’t speak for everyone like that,” Motoki reprimands. “I personally wouldn’t mind it. I think Terajima-kun has communicated with us to the best of his ability.” She smiles at him. “I believe in him.”

“I, um, feel the same,” says Eguchi. “Terajima-kun was, um, wrong to hurt Furuhata-kun...but I think he, um, wants to do better than that...” She looks up, struggling to look Terajima straight in the eye. “I believe, um, you should get a second chance...”

“Y-Yeah I feel the s-same...” Oyamada says.

“As do I!” Sashihara shouts. “I won’t give up on you, Terajima-kun! That’d be like giving up on a client after they broke their diet once or skipped a workout routine! Never give up, that’s my motto!”

Terajima smiles slightly. “Thank you, Sashihara-kun.”

“You have my trust, too, Eisuke-kun,” Ichigohara says with a bright smile. “You made a mistake...but it’s time to forgive you and hope you can make better decisions in the future.”

Domoto narrows her eyes. “Is that really how everyone here feels? That’s idiotic.”

“Let them do as they please,” Carrasco tells her firmly. “If they choose to support Señor Terajima, allow them. They have their lives, and you have yours.”

“But it’s the wrong decision,” Domoto protests.

“To you, maybe,” Carrasco says as she covers her mouth with her fan. “I personally believe it could work. It is possible that the monster we thought was Señor Terajima is truly un ángel in disguise.”

Domoto shakes her head. She looks around. “Kawashima-san, Komatsu-kun, and Hayasaka-san? What do you think?”

I pause, contemplating the situation. _Terajima-kun has past yakuza involvements, which is something I really don’t like...plus, he did something pretty bad when he stabbed Furuhata-kun...but it was in self-defense, according to him.  He made a mistake, just like I did by not getting that stupid mixer myself...so it’d be unfair for me to not give him a second chance. We all deserve forgiveness, right? Even those who don’t think they need or deserve it..._

“I’ll give you a second chance, Terajima-kun,” I say with as much a smile I can muster on such a bad day.

“I guess I’ll give ya one, too...” Komatsu says uncertainly. “I ain’t never gonna trust ya fully, but I guess I can at least give ya a shot to try.”

“Fair enough,” says Terajima. “What about you, Hayasaka-san?” 

“Mika-chan, like, doesn’t really care,” Hayasaka says as she twirls her hair distractedly. “Eisuke-kun can try to, like, protect her if he, like, wants, but Mika-chan, like, doesn’t really care in the end.”

“That’s better than no,” Terajima says, satisfied.

Domoto seems less satisfied. “So, it seems most of you with the exception of myself, Kasparov-kun, and Niizuma-san, have decided to place your trust in Terajima-kun...” She shakes her head. “I strongly advise you all to reconsider.”

No one says anything. Domoto sighs. “Fine,” she says after a while. “You can try to protect those who want your protection, Terajima-kun. But you’ll never have my full trust.”

“I’ll work to gain it,” Terajima says withdetermination. “I’ll do my damndest to prove to you I’m worthy of protecting you all. Otherwise...I’d feel like a failure.”

That last word jumps out at me like a sore thumb. _And just when I thought I was getting a bit better..._

“You can try,” Domoto says. “Also, I want to let you know that if anything does happen while you are ‘protecting’ another person you do realize you’ll be the prime suspect?”

“I recognize that,” Terajima says. “But I will work my hardest to ensure that no here is ever in danger again. I promise you that.”

“Then that is all,” Domoto says. She looks at the clock. “It’s almost 10, so I’m going to adjourn this meeting now.”

“But what about the results of the investigation of the second floor?” Kasparov asks. “I was under the impression we were going to do that after discussing the situation of Terajima-kun.”

“We can do that at tomorrow’s morning meeting,” Niizuma suggests. “We’ll have more time then.” She yawns. “And we’ll be better rested.”

“Then that’s what do then,” Domoto says. “Alright, everyone. That’s it for tonight. My only request is that none of you die tonight.”

“I don’t think anyone’s tryna die,” Komatsu says.

“You can’t be certain,” Niizuma says.

We adjourn the meeting and all head back to our respective rooms. As I lie down on my bed, I remember everything that’s happened today. _Aozora-kun’s outbursts...something isn’t right with him. Whatever it is that’s wrong with him, I need to try to help him, even if he doesn’t want that bell. And...am I the failure that he says I am?_  Part of me says yes. I _didn’t go for that stupid mixer myself..._  But part of me says no. _I also chose to believe in Terajima-kun, to believe in trust instead of distrust...to believe in second chances._

 _That’s what I need to_ do, I tell myself. _I need to give both myself and Aozora-kun a second chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> What do you think of the new room floor? And what’s up with Aozora?


	14. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Daily Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Daily Life continues in this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made more progress on the trial than I thought I would! Part 2 is now completed! I’ll try and focus on finishing the trial and posting daily life at the same time so the waits aren’t too long in between chapters. Anyway, enjoy this new part!
> 
> *UPDATE* I added a link to a map of the second floor at the top. You might want to take a look at it, because the layout of the second floor might be relevant later...

Map of Second Floor: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ys3wk1s2OhXFYy-t03Dk9qIsQz3JgJavE58DvYWP-LA/edit?usp=sharing

 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.” 

 

 

I wake up to Monohebi’s morning announcement yet again, feeling...strangely fine. Yesterday as bad, and the day before was worse...but I’m not as upset as I should be. _Because second chances should be given to everyone...even this who don’t want them._

I head out to the Cafeteria, hoping to see Aozora instead of dreading seeing him. _I need to get him back to normal...and the only way to do that is to talk things though with him, as difficult as it might be in his current state._

When I walk into the Cafeteria, I see that Domoto, Kasparov, Niizuma, Motoki, Sashihara, Terajima, and Carrasco are already there, along with...Hayasaka?

“Hayasaka-san?” I say, surprised. “You’re here much earlier than yesterday.”

“Yep~!” she says. “Tomiko-chan, like said Mika-chan should, like, get here on time, so, like, Mika-chan just had to listen to the, like, requests of someone so fashionable.”

“I suppose it is better that she is here earlier,” Kasparov says. “Though it is irritating that she won’t listen to anyone else...so, thank you, Niizuma-san.”

Niizuma purses her lips. “Are you sure you should thank me?”

“Aw, Tomiko-chan’s so silly~!” Hayasaka giggles. “Acting like she, like, doesn’t love, like, being around Mika-chan~!”

         _I don’t think it’s acting..._

Komatsu walks in soon after, yawning. “Good mornin’, everyone,” he says tiredly.

“Buenos días,” says Carrasco. “You sound tired. Did you not sleep well last night?”

“No,” Komatsu says. “It’s hard for me to sleep in this place...the bed’s too soft.”

“Too soft?” I say, surprised. “I thought they were pretty decent...”

       _As terrible as this place is, the beds are pretty nice...I’ll give Monohebi that._

Komatsu shrugs. “Eh. I prefer harder surfaces.”

“Like concrete?” Hayasaka asks with a giggle. “Mika-chan would, like, expect a, like, hood rat like you to love sleeping on something as, like, poor as concrete.”

“Shut up,” Komatsu says angrily.

       _Those two really don’t get along, do_ _they..._

Before their conversation can continue, Ichigohara walks in.

“Hiya, everyone!” Ichigohara says cheerfully as she walks in. “I hope you slept well!”

“Eh...” says Komatsu. “I’ve slept better.”

Ichigohara laughs. “I’m sure you have.” She looks at everyone else. “I’ll head into the Kitchen now to make some breakfast. That cool with everyone?”

“It’s fine with me,” says Domoto.

“Likewise,” says Kasparov.

“Same here,” I say.

Ichigohara nods. “Alright.” She heads into the Kitchen. Soon after, Oyamada and Eguchi enter.

“Um, hi, everyone...” says Eguchi, not looking anyone in the eye as she takes a seat.

“G-Good morning...” Oyamada says timidly.

“You’re late,” Domoto says as soon as they both sit down. “You too, Komatsu-kun.”

Oyamada turns around and looks at the clock. “B-But it’s o-only 7:38...we’re not nearly as l-late as Hayasaka-san will be...”

“Mika-chan’s, like, right here, you know!” Hayasaka says, offended. “And she’s actually, like, on time today~! Unlike you losers.”

“Oh, I d-didn’t notice...” Oyamada says, hugging a thick book close to his chest.

“Then maybe get, like, a stronger prescription on your, like, glasses,” she says. “Or maybe, like, new glasses entirely...the ones you, like, have right now are hideous~!”

  _Hayasaka-san should really stop being so rude...but I have more important things to think about than her. Like where Aozora-kun is..._

“Do any of you know where Aozora-kun is?” I ask. “He’s normally here by this time.”

“¿Qué? Do you want to speak with him?” Carrasco asks, surprised. “Even with how he treated you yesterday?”

“Of course she should,” Motoki says supportively as she comes to my side and takes my hand. _She’s a bit too close for comfort...but I don’t even know if she realizes it._  “Communication is key to any healthy relationship,” she continues.

“Well, Kawashima-san will have to wait to talk with him,” Domoto says. “Aozora-kun came by shortly after the morning announcement to let us know he was still alive. Then, he left.”

“I can confirm,” Terajima says. “He came by at 7:04 and left at 7:06, heading out the doors on the other side of the Cafeteria.”

        _I guess he doesn’t want to talk...I’m both disappointed and relieved. I really wanted to talk with Aozora-kun, but at the same time, I was pretty nervous about confronting him again. But it’s no matter. I’ll find him, despite this setback. As much as it may be difficult, we need to talk._

“So he’s avoiding us?” Sashihara asks loudly. He shakes his head. “That’s no good! Prolonged social isolation is bad for mental health!”

“Prolonged?” Niizuma says. “It hasn’t even been a day.”

“Isolating yourself for even that long is especially dangerous in a place like this,” Domoto says ominously. “We need to get Aozora-kun back into this group if we don’t want a repeat of what happened to Furuhata-kun.”

Eguchi winces when she says that. “You don’t, um, think that will, um, happen again, do you?”

“Eventually, yes,” answers Domoto. “I hope to prolong it as long as possible, though.” She crosses her arms. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not encouraging a murder. I simply think one is inevitable.

“Unfortunately, it likely is,” replies Niizuma. “If we stay in this prison for the rest of our lives like Monohebi promises, someone will eventually snap.”

Tension fills the air when she says that. “Not if they’re strong, they won’t,” Terajima says. “Mentally strong, that is.”

“Not everyone here is mentally strong,” Carrasco says, her voice distant. “One individual in particular...”

        _I don’t have to ask who she’s talking about..._  “Don’t worry about Aozora-kun, guys,” I tell everyone. “I’ll try to talk to him and make things all better. I’ll try to prevent him from snapping.”

Domoto frowns. “I think that point has already past.” She clears her throat. “Now, moving on from all that, let’s discuss what we found upstairs yester—“

       “Anyone find a way out?” Komatsu interrupts. “I wanna get the fuck outta here as soon as I can, so speak up if ya did.”

Domoto glares at him. “I was in the middle of speaking, you know.”

Komatsu shrugs. “So? If someone found a way out, we don’t gotta bother talkin’ ‘bout the rest of the floor.”

“He’s got a point,” I say. _If we could find a way out, all the tensions in here would evaporate...or at least, most of them would._

“So, did anyone find a way out?” Komatsu asks eagerly.

“I found a metal gate, much like the one that blocked the stairs on this floor before Monohebi opened them!” Sashihara shouts. “So it’s possible that we could escape through there if the stairs lead to a way out!”

“But they’re blocked,” Motoki says with a frown. “So even if it is a way out, there’s no way we can get past the gate.”

“We could break down the gate,” Komatsu says, cracking his knuckles.

“Except you shall be punished if you commit such an act,” Kasparov reminds him. “Do you not recall the rules?” He pulls out his e-Handbook and reads, “‘Rule 10: Inmates may not damage any property of the Monohebi Correctional Facility. Doing so will result in punishment.’”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that...” Komatsu says dejectedly.

“Maybe if you had put the effort in to encode that information into your memory, you wouldn’t have wasted our time with that inane suggestion,” Niizuma says coldly. “Pathetic.”

“So there’s no way out, huh...” Carrasco says slowly. “I suppose we could still be rescued.”

“I doubt it,” Domoto says bluntly. “Today marks a week since we’ve been trapped in here. Sixteen Ultimates from New Hope’s Peak disappearing out of nowhere certainly would have been quite the news story, and every law enforcement agency would be combing the country looking for us.” She sighs. “So, as unfortunate as it may be, we should face the harsh truth that outside help likely will never come for us.”

         _She’s probably right...but even still..._  “We can still hope for outside help, right?” I say, not really believing what I say.

“That would be a waste of time,” Domoto says.

Motoki frowns at her. “Why do you have to always try and put us down like that? Why can’t you just let us hope?”

“Because, as I have already said, that would be a waste of time,” Domoto says, irritated. “Now can we actually discuss what we found on the second floor yesterday?”

Motoki looks like she wants to say more, but sits down, dejected. “Good,” Domoto says. “I’ll start with the Rec Room. There’s a pool table in there, along with several bean bags, a dart board, and several other games, such as chess, shogi, checkers, mancala, and go.” She pauses. “Also, the door locks from the outside.”

“¿Por qué?” asks Carrasco, confused. “The Rec Room doesn’t seem like a room that would need to be locked from the outside.”

“Well, it is, for whatever reason,” Domoto says.

Kasparov clears his throat so he can speak. “Also, if anyone is utilizing the facilities offered by the Rec Room at the same time as me, please refrain from making noise,” he says. “I cannot focus with unnecessary noise distracting me.”

“S-Same for m-me...” Oyamada adds timidly. “I c-can’t read b-books like _Moby Dick_  if e-everyone is t-talking around me.”

“But the whole purpose of the Rec Room is recreation,” says Motoki. “And for most people, recreation doesn’t happen in complete silence...”

“I am not requesting that everyone is silent while using the room at all times,” Kasparov says. “Rather, I desire to have it quiet only while I am using it. Or while Oyamada-kun is.”

“Maybe, um, the two of them could, um, try to use the room at the same time?” Eguchi suggests. “That way, it minimizes the time, um, everyone else would have to be, um, quiet.”

Kasparov considers that. “It sounds like a good idea,” he says.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like th-that...” Oyamada says.

“Alright then,” Domoto says. “Now that’s settled. What about the other rooms on the floor?”

“Well, there was, um, an arcade,” Eguchi says, barely repressing her excitement. “And it was...” She can’t hold back her excitement any longer. “...SO COOL!!!!! There were so many amazing arcade games in there, from common stuff like Taiko no Tatsujin to rare retro ones you barely find nowadays!”

Komatsu sits up straight. “Wait, didja just say Taiko no Tatsujin is in that arcade?!” he asks incredulously.

“Yeah!” Eguchi responds enthusiastically.

“Fuck yeah!” Komatsu yells excitedly. “I fuckin’ love that game!”

“What is it?” Niizuma says with a hint of distaste. “I was never one for arcade games.”

“It’s a rhythm game,” I explain to her. “It’s really popular. You could find in almost any arcade across the nation. It’s hard, though. At least for me.”

“Not for me!” Komatsu shouts. “It ain’t nothin’ compared to some of the wack-ass rhythms in 20th century music, so I can destroy that shit!”

“So can I!” Eguchi says excitedly. “I’ve beaten the high score in pretty much every arcade I’ve gone to that’s had it!”

“Ya think ya can beat me?” Komatsu asks. “‘Cuz yer wrong!”

“I think that I could, yeah!” Eguchi shouts.

“Then let’s go, right after this meetin’!” Komatsu says. “Then we’ll sees who’s best!”

Eguchi smiles and swells up in pride. She even makes direct eye contact wth Komatsu, a rarity for her. “Sure!”

  _Eguchi-san is being a lot more social than normal...I guess that’s what happens with her once you get her talking about something she’s really passionate about._

“Moving on from that, does anyone else have anything to add about the Arcade?” Domoto asks. No one says anything.

“I suppose I should talk about the Casino now,” Niizuma says. “It contains various casino games, such as poker, blackjack, roulette, slot machines...all of that.” She looks around the room. “I advise you all not to waste time on the games in there.”

“Yeah, otherwise yer just gonna give a long-ass explanation into how the games are rigged,” Komatsu says as he rolls his eyes.

        _He’s not wrong...her explanation was unnecessarily long..._

“Hmph,” Niizuma says. “They aren’t necessarily rigged, the odds are just not in the player’s favor.” She brushes her hair out of her face. “But that’s unimportant. What really matters is that there are no obvious weapons in the Casino. Also,” she smirks, “I doubt Kasparov-kun or Oyamada-kun would enjoy it much. It’s full of loud noises and flashing lights.”

“Bleh,” Kasparov says with disgust. “I hate places that disorient the senses like that.”

“Y-Yeah, I don’t think I’ll b-be going there...” Oyamada says.

“So, there aren’t weapons in there...that’s good,” Domoto says. “What about the other rooms?”

“There was un auditorio—I mean, an Auditorium—with a stage, dressing room, and props storage room,” Carrasco says. “I believe it would be a suitable spot for un espectáculo de flamenco, if you all would enjoy seeing me perform one.”

“Maybe,” Domoto says with little interest. “Is that all?”

“No,” Carrasco says. “There were also a few catwalks above the stage that controlled the lighting system for the stage.”

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Motoki says queasily. “Even the thought of such high places makes me sick...”

“So, cutting all the useless information, there is nothing else,” Kasparov says.

“Wait, there, like, totally is~!” Hayasaka exclaims. “There’s, like, so much makeup in, like, the dressing room! It’s, like, awesome~!”

“Makeup?” Niizuma says, her interest piqued. “I may have to check it out...”

Domoto pinches the bridge of her nose. “Makeup is not important.”

Hayasaka smirks. “Not to, like, you, obviously. Especially with, like, how awfully your, like, concealer is blended~!”

Domoto glares at her. “Shut your mouth,” she commands. “Now, does anyone else have anything else to share?”

_No one else has mentioned that one room...so I guess I’ll have to._  “There was a room called Cell Block B,” I say. “Except, unlike Cell Block A, it’s made up of real cells, not dorms. It’s cold, dirty and not very comforting in there.”

“Then I see no more reason to discuss it,” Domoto says. “Unless there are weapons in it.”

I frown, trying to recall if there were. _I didn’t see any weapons out in the open and I didn’t look in the cells because I was preoccupied with talking to Aozora-kun...but even still, I’m prettt sure there were no weapons in there. I’m not completely sure, though..._  “I don’t think there are any,” I say.

Domoto nods. “Good,” she says. “Alright, everyone. Let’s adjourn this meeting and make sure to reconvene for dinner tonight at 6:30. Try to see if Aozora-kun can be brought back into the fold.” She flicks her eyes over to me as she says that. “Until then, do what you please as long as it doesn’t involve murder.”

After Ichigohara serves the food she made, we all leave the meeting. I take a deep breath, preparing to look for Aozora. _I’ll find him, I’ll talk with him, and I’ll offer him the second chance I know he needs...and I’ll assure him he’s not the failure he thinks he is._

I set out to search for Aozora, but it turns out it’s easier said than done...I just can’t seem to locate him. _Ugh, this is annoying...but I can’t just waste my time walking around doing nothing. I have to make something of this time..._

 

FREE TIME START!

 

Disappointed that I can’t find Aozora, I turn the corner and find Hayasaka prancing on her way to the Auditorium.

“Like, hey, Wakana-chan~!” she says. “Do you want to, like, go put on makeup with Mika-chan?”

        _Not exactly...but I haven’t spent a whole lot of time with Hayasaka-san. Maybe I should give hanging out with her a chance. So, should I hang out with Hayasaka-san?_

        **Yes** /No

“Like, awesome~!” Hayasaka says excitedly. “Let’s, like, go~!”

        _Hayasaka-san and I went to the dressing room to put on some makeup...it took a while, but I think it turned out pretty well...for all her other faults, Hayasaka-san is a really amazing makeup artist. I guess that comes with being a social media celebrity. I think Hayasaka-san and I grew a little closer._

“Wow,” I say as I look into the mirror. “This makeup looks really nice.”

“Like, it totally does, doesn’t it?” She says. “Mika-chan, like, loooovvvees the Anastasia Beverly Hills eyeshadow she, like, picked out~! And your, like, foundation shade...Mika-chan, like, got it totally right without even, like, swatching it first! Isn’t she, like, totally amazing!?”

“Yeah,” I say. _Though she’s definitely not humble..._  “Hayasaka-san, I was wondering...how did you become the Ultimate Social Media Star?”

Hayasaka looks at me with an eager smile, as if she was waiting for me to ask. “Mika-chan’s, like, sooooooooo glad you asked~!” She flips her hair. “Mika-chan got started, like, because she really, like, wanted to show everyone just how, like, perfect and amazing her life is~!”

“Is that the real reason why?” I ask, doubtful.  _There has to be something else...no one is that shallow._

“Yep~!” Hayasaka says with a cutesy smile. “People just, like, love to marvel at someone like Mika-chan’s, like, flawless life while they live in, like, poverty.” Hayasaka looks at me confidently. “And, like, who wouldn’t? Everyone, like, loves Mika-chan~!”

         _Is she sure about that?_ “Everyone?” I repeat quizzically. “Including everyone here?”

Hayasaka nods. “Yep~! Some of the people here may, like, pretend to not love Mika-chan, but she, like, all knows they really do.” She looks away from me into the mirror and her face sours. “Mika-chan, like, doesn’t like all of them, though. Especially not, like, the dirty poor ones...”

  _She’s made that clear...but it’s best not to dwell on that. She gets on enough people’s nerves already for me to have to discuss her being rude to them now..._

“It must have taken a lot of work to have the following you do,” I say, trying to change the subject.

The cutesy smile returns to Hayasaka’s face. “You mean, like, 98,326,074 followers on all Mika-chan’s social media sites combined?”

         _Hold on...she remembers the exact number!?_

“Or at least, like, that was how much Mika-chan has, like, before she got, like, trapped in this stupid place,” Hayasaka says while tapping her foundation brush against the vanity table. “She’s, like, sure she has, like, more now.”

“But you haven’t been posting for the last week, right?” I say. “I’m sure your followers aren’t going to love that.”

Hayasaka snorts. “Mika-chan’s followers, like, lovvvvvveeee her. They’re not going to just, like, unfollow~!” She stares into the mirror, smirking to herself. “Besides, Mika-chan won’t be, like, trapped in here forever.” She brushes her hair slowly. “Not if she has anything to, like, say about it.”

           _Oh...I don’t like the sound of that._ “Hayasaka-san,” I say gently, trying not to provoke her, “I don’t think you should be focusing on trying to escape right now...especially because it could make you consider...bad things.”

Hayasaka turns to me and gives me a strange smile. It’s a knowing smile, as if she knows more about something than I do. “Oh, Wakana-chan,” she says while shaking her head, “you’re, like, so silly.”

She gets up and leaves, twirling her hair as she does. _That behavior of hers...it concerns me, to say the least. I don’t want to make the same mistake Yamaguchi-kun did, so I’ll need to keep an eye on her._

I leave the Auditorium and head out into the hallway.

          _I should try to look for Aozora-kun again..._

I look for him all over, but yet again I can’t seem to locate him. _Where could he be? I need to talk with him..._

Feeling frustrated and tired, after an hour or two do searching I go to the Rec Room, eager for something to take my mind off Aozora. I find Kasparov sitting down at a table with a game of chess set up.

“Kawashima-san,” he greets, “I was just getting ready to play a game of chess against myself, but now that you are here, do you desire to play with me?”

        _I was looking for something to distract myself...and this would probably do that. Although, I’ll probably get destroyed by him...he is the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster, after all. So, should I hang out with Kasparov-kun?_

        **Yes** /No

“Excellent,” Kasparov says. “You can be white.”

I sit down opposite him at the table, ready to play Kasparov.  _At least, I hope I’m ready..._

It turns out at I’m not ready. Not at all. _Only ten moves in, and he puts me in checkmate..._

_We play another game...and another...and another...and another...and yet another. We play a ton of games, yet I lose every single one...and badly, too. Still, I think Kasparov-kun and I got a little closer._

“Sorry,” I say after what seems like the millionth consecutive checkmate. “I’m not very good at chess.”

“You are not awful,” Kasparov tells me. “I have see worse.”

        _He says that as if it’s reassuring..._  “You’re so good,” I say, amazed at how he quickly managed to anticipate my moves and foil my plans. “I bet you’ve never met someone who you couldn’t beat.”

“False,” Kasparov says immediately. “I have lost to several people. But I have only lost to one individual on more than one occasion.”

        _Really? I wonder who that could be..._  “And who’s that?” I ask curiously.

“My mentor,” answers Kasparov. “His name was Uesugi Watai, a famous, elderly Japanese chess grandmaster who mentored students in chess.”

        _Uesugi Watai...I think I recognize that name...he used to be really famous for playing chess insanely well...and for something else, I think...but I can’t recall exactly what that is..._ “Wait, didn’t he attend Hope’s Peak?” I ask. “The old one, I mean. Before the Tragedy...”

Kasparov nods. “Yes, he was the Ultimate Psychologist. Eventually, he branched out from psychology and applied his immense knowledge of human behavior and thoughts to become a formidable chess player.” Kasparov smiles. “He could always predict your next moves...it was frightening, really. The more you played him, the better he became at predicting your moves.”

“Wow,” I say, nervous at even the thought of playing him. “He sounds amazing. How did you even get him as a teacher?” I’m sure he was expensive to pay.”

“He was a mentor, not a teacher,” Kasparov corrects. “Chess at its core is a game of strategy and outwitting your opponent. One can learn methods of how to do so, but if that individual lacks a strategical mind, they will not succeed.” He takes the black king in his hand and twirls it around. “But to answer your question, I demonstrated quite an aptitude for chess at a young age. In addition, my family is quite wealthy, so they were able to pay his high fees.”

“But how did you communicate with him?” I ask, confused. “I doubt Watai-san spoke Russian.”

Kasparov snorts in a rare display of amusement. “Oh, he most certainly did not,” Kasparov says with a fond smile, as if he is re-experiencing pleasant memories. “I had to learn Japanese. Because of my young age and dutiful studying of the lanaguage, I was able to pick it up rather well.” Kasparov puts the black king back in the board. “Also, Watai-sensei would often correct what he saw as mistakes in my speaking and then demonstrate to me the proper way of speaking the language.”

        _Oh, so that explains how he manages to speak Japanese so well...if a bit too formally. He was taught—no mentored—by an old man...that’s probably why he speaks and dresses like one._  “So, Watai-san’s mentoring...” I say. “is that how you became a chess grandmaster and how you got into New Hope’s Peak?”

Kasparov nods. “Yes,” he says. “Although I had a natural aptitude for chess and strategy games in general, Watai-sensei trained me rigorously until I could beat almost anyone I played, no matter how good.”

“But how did he do that?” I ask.

“Practice,” Kasparov says. “Lots and lots of it. He showed me some strategies as well, ways to read your opponent’s face, even some of the psychology he knew so well, all of which would allow me to make predict my opponent’s moves with a fair amount of accuracy.”

         _Wow, Watai-san really went all in while training Kasparov-kun...I guess that makes sense. He couldn’t have become the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster without hard work._

“But how did you get into New Hope’s Peak?” I ask, curious. “They usually don’t accept foreigners unless they have some sort of significant connection to Japan.”

“My connection was Watai-sensei,” Kasparov says. “And my ability to speak, read, write, and understand Japanese fluently.”

         _Oh, so that was it...I feel dumb for asking that...I should’ve realized it earlier._

“Alright, thanks, Kasparov-kun,” I say to him. “Even though I lost every time, this was still pretty fun.”

“It was,” Kasparov agrees. “Come back again to play anytime.”

FREE TIME END

 

I say goodbye to Kasparov, leave the Rec Room, and look around in the open space in the middle of the second floor. My gaze drifts toward the giant Monohebi statue in the center. _That thing is such an eyesore...if there wasn’t a rule against destroying prison property, I’d love to break it..._

I shake that thought out of my mind. _No, I need to focus on more important things...like finding Aozora-kun and talking to him. I’m getting concerned after no seeing him for so long..._

I resolve to find him before dinner when a monitor high up on the wall behind me crackles to life.

“Ahem,” Monohebi’s deep and smooth voice says from the monitor. “This is Monohebi Correctional Facility Announcement. All inmates must make there way to the Cafeteria as soon as possible. Attendance is mandatory.”

The monitors turn back off. _Monoheni wants to talk with everyone...? I wonder why that is...knowing Monohebi, it’s probably nothing good._

I head down to the Cafeteria and wait for everyone to arrive. With the exception of Aozora, everyone is soon there.

Everyone mutters around me. “What could this be?” Terajima wonders aloud.

“Whatever it is, I don’t like the feel of it,” Motoki says as she rubs her shoulder. “Monohebi never has anything good to say to us.”

        “Ya go that fuckin’ right,” Komatsu says. “But what kinda bad shit do ya think he’s gonna tell us?”

“Based on the past, this is likely our motive to kill,” Domoto says bluntly.

Silence falls over the Cafeteria. “You don’t mean that, do you, Otoha-chan?” Ichigohara asks with a nervous chuckle. “I’m sure it’s something else...”

“Yeah!” Sashihara shouts. “Why would he give us the motive so soon after the trial!? It hasn’t even been two whole days yet!”

        “As much as I may dislike it, it’s what I believe this is,” she says as she crosses her arms. “I’m not one to tell lies or sugarcoat you opinions. If you all want to do the same, you are welcome to delude yourselves.”

Carrasco looks at her bitterly. “Can you not accept the that we might genuinely believe that?” she asks, irritated. “Besides, let us do as we please with our lives...why should What we choose to believe affect you?”

“Yeah, can’t we just all choose our own paths and float down the lazy river of life our own ways?” Ichigohara says with a small smile. “I mean, it’s not like that would be a bad thing.

        “Are you sure? It sounds like ignorance to me.” Domoto sighs. “Besides, I don’t want to participate in any more class trials. But if you keep espousing such inane beliefs, I’ll likely have to suffer through one again.”

Niizuma clears her throat loudly. “Ahem,” she says, “can we please stop this and move on to a more pressing topic?” She presses her lips together. “Such as, where is Aozora-kun?”

I had noticed he wasn’t here earlier, but everyone else’s conversation prevented me from saying anything. _I really hope he’s okay...I really don’t want to think about the possibility that—_

“Maybe he is dead?” Kasparov suggests. “He has been acting rather unstable lately. It is possible that someone took advantage of his state and murdered him.”

“Don’t, um, say that,” Eguchi says harshly, not looking directly at Kasparov. “I don’t even, um, want to think of he possibility that, um, someone here could, um, kill another again...”

“Well, it’s a possibility you need to consider,” Domoto says without emotion. “Otherwise, the surprise when it does eventually happen could break you.”

“You mean ‘if,’ right?” Motoki asks, although it’s not really a question. “You can’t be certain someone else will die.”

“I can be certain that it will happen eventually,” Domoto retorts. “There’s no way all of us will resist the temptation of escape for the rest of our lives.”

“Sususu...how right you are, Domoto,” says Monohebi.

I jump. _What the hell?! Where did he come from?!_ where did he come from?! He’s not on the chandelier, but rather crawling on the floor, with someone reluctantly following in his wake...

“Aozora-kun,” I say, half relieved and half terrified.

He looks awful. Under his eyes, bags are deep and purple, and every step he makes as if he is focused on something else. He says nothing.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” Terajima asks after a small pause. “You’re just standing there.”

“C’mon, Aozora-kun, communicate with us,” Motoki says encouragingly. “We’ve been worried about you.”

        Aozora looks at her for saying that that. “Worried...?” he repeats, as if he can’t comprehend what it means. “But...why? I’m a failure, so there’s no need for any of you to concern yourselves about me.”

        _There he goes with that word “failure” again...I have to show him that isn’t true...he’s not a failure._

Ichigohara hesitates. “Are you sure?” She asks. “Not to be rude, but you, uh...don’t exactly look the best...”

“And why are you late?” Niizuma asks aggressively as soon as Ichigohara stops talking. She narrows his eyes at him. “Were you so lazy and unmotivated that you could barely bring yourself out of reclusion to meet with us?” She shakes her head. “How unprofessional. I could never imagine being so incompetent.”

        _Wha...why is she being so harsh?! Aozora-kun definitely shouldn’t be this late, but...she still has no justifiable reason to act so rudely..._

Aozora doesn’t even react to her. “You’re right, Niizuma-san...” he says slowly. “I have no good reason to be late...just that I’m a failure.”

“No,” I say to both Aozora and Niizuma. “You’re not a failure, and he could just have not heard the announcement.”

Niizuma turns her cold gaze to me. “Then he must be deaf, because every room and hallway in this prison has a monitor in it. Even the bathrooms, where Aozora could have been hiding.”

“Then why wouldn’t he have come?” Motoki asks, confused. “I can’t ever understand why someone would want to be alone for so long...” Her gaze turns distant. “How could anyone ever survive that...?”

“Whatever the reason, Aozora was unwilling to come,” Monohebi says with a hint of frustration. “I had to go to him personally and remind him that participation was mandatory.” Monohebi smirks cruelly. “Even if Aozora is a wreck at the moment, it seems he is not quite willing to die just yet.”

Aozora looks at Monohebi blankly. I want to say something to him, but Monohebi continues.

        “Now, on to what you were all called here for,” Monohebi says in a businesslike manner. “Your life in this prison has become...boring. More quickly than I had anticipated. So, I have to come to announce your new motive.”

“And what may that be?” Kasparov asks.

Monohebi smiles. “Oh, I am delighted you asked. My motive this time is a special announcement. It is that...” His red eye glints. “It is that one of you is working for me.”

There is absolute silence in the Cafeteria. _Wait...what...? That isn’t...that can’t be true! One of us is working for Monohebi!? No, that’s...too terrible to even imagine..._

        “Wh-What?” Oyamada asks fearfully. “That c-can’t be t-true...”

“Yeah, that ain’t right!” Komatsu says angrily. “There ain’t no way none of us here would work for a piece of shit snake like you!”

        “That is rather offensive,” Monohebi says. “And there is a way. I went to this individual the night after the first trial and struck a deal with them. Part of that deal includes them working with me.”

“No,” I say forcefully. “You’re wrong. None of us would ever work for you!”

“Did I not just explain to Komatsu that someone is?” Monohebi asks, irritated. “I shall say it one last time, then: one of you is my spy. Their responsibility is to report back to me on all of your activities and, if necessary...to kill someone.”

Monohebi’s last words send a chill shooting down my spine. _Not only is this person a spy for Monohebi...they’ve also agreed to kill someone?!_

“No,” Eguchi says softly. “This isn’t, um, real...it’s not, um, possible...”

Monohebi smirks. “It is, dear. The sooner you accept that, the longer you shall live.” He looks at all of us with a cold smile. “It seems you all are wonderfully despaired by my announcement. If that is the case, I shall take my leave.”

He disappears, leaving us all in stunned silence.

         _I still can’t believe it...I still can’t accept it...one of us is working for Monohebi...?_

        I look around the room. _Is it Domoto-san? Kasparov-kun? Motoki-san? Ichigohara-san? Carrasco-san? Aozora-kun? Niizuma-san? Hayasaka-san? Komatsu-kun? Sashihara-kun? Oyamada-kun? Eguchi-san? Terajima-kun?_

_It has to be one of the people I just mentioned...but I can’t imagine who. Why would any of them sell the rest of us out like that? Why...would they betray us like this?_

“Who is it?” Terajima asks icily. “Which one of you is the traitor?”

“Traitor?” Domoto repeats. “Is that what we’re calling this individual now?”

        “It is what we should call them,” Kasparov says with narrowed eyes. “They have decided to betray all of us for Monohebi, that wretched snake...they deserve nothing less than the brand of being a traitor.”

“It doesn’t matter what we call them,” Niizuma says with frustration. “It matters who they are.”

        “Is anyone willing to come forward as the traitor?” asks Domoto. No one says anything.

“C’mon, ya can’t be so fuckin’ polite ‘bout it,” Komatsu says as he cracks his knuckles. “Which one of ya is the lil’ bitch who decided that betrayin’ us would be cool?!”

“Shut the fuck up, Yutaka-kun,” Hayasaka spits, all of her normal cutesy personality gone. “You’re really fucking dumb if you think asking them to reveal themselves will work. Whoever the traitor is, they aren’t dumb enough to just admit to it.”

         _She’s not talking like she normally does..._

“Hayasaka-san,” I say with a hint of concern. “Are you alright? You’re not talking like normal.”

“Why the fuck does that matter, Wakana-chan?” she asks, glaring at me. “What’s really important is that Yutaka-kun is a huge dumbass if he thinks threatening to beat up the traitor will work.”

“As much as it is unusual for me to agree with you, I must,” Niizuma says. “If this traitor made a secret agreement with Monohebi, I highly doubt they’ll reveal their identity, even if threatened.” She grabs her necklace and strokes the chain of it. “As unfortunate as it may be, it seems we’ll have to uncover their identity by ourselves.”

        Komatsu looks down, dejected. “Damn, yer prolly right...” He unfurls his fists. “It was a worth a try, though...”

“Was it?” Motoki asks as she fiddles with her many bracelets. “Violence is never the option we should default to...instead, we should opt to communicate with this traitor in a nonviolent manner.”

        Domoto rolls her eyes. “That won’t work. Didn’t you hear what Niizuma-san just said? The traitor won’t just reveal themselves if they made a secret agreement. We’ll have to figure out their identity.”

“Not if things stay the same,” Moroni concedes. “But if we work and become friends with the traitor, maybe they’ll realize how awful Monohebi is! Maybe they’ll reveal themselves!” She’s almost crying. _It’s almost like she’s desperate to believe no one here is the traitor..._

“Señorita Motoki,” Carrasco says, her voice distant and flat, “Stop.”

“What?” she asks, still trying to blink away her tears. “What is it, Carrasco-san?”

“Stop wasting your time,” Carrasco says, her voice void of hope. “This traitor has chosen their own path...the dark path of evil. There’s no point in trying to rehabilitate them.”

“I disagree!” Sashihara shouts. “My whole talent reviewers around rehabilitating and making even the most of shape people fit again!” He clenches his fist and raises his voice above it’s already loud volume. “No one is insusceptible to change! If we work hard enough, we can get this traitor to join our side! We need to give them a second chance!”

        _Sashihara-kun brings up a fair point...we could potentially try to bring this person, whoever they are, to our side...but it’ll be difficult if we don’t even know who they are. But even still, it’s not too late for them...everyone deserves a shot at redemption, no matter what they’ve done..._

“But they chose the path of evil,” Carrasco protests as she fiddles with the flowers in her hair. “We shouldn’t even try to change someone who chose a path like that...”

“How do you know they chose it?” Sashihara asks. “Remember, Monohebi said he went to them...so he was probably the one who really wanted to make the agreement, not the traitor!”

“You cannot be certain of that,” Kasparov says disbelievingly. “It is entirely possible, even likely, Monohebi went to the traitor because they had already demonstrated interest in being his pawn.”

        Sashihara says nothing back to that. “Also,” Domoto adds, “If this person chose to be on Monohebi’s side...they’ve exposed their true colors. Who they really are behind the facade—a lying, pathetic person who isn’t brave enough to show their real self to the word, who is too cowardly to be honest.” She shakes her head. “We could _never_  trust a person like that.”

“But they could change, right?” Motoki says. “That’s a possibility.”

“It’s not a very likely one,” Domoto says back to her.

“All this arguin’ is just gonna make it less and less likely for them to admit it...” Ichigohara says dejectedly. “Though, I just wanna say that I’m willin’ to forgive this traitor, as long as they come out now.” She looks around the room expectantly. No one says anything.

Ichigohara looks hurt by the lack of response. “So, this is how it’s gonna be, huh...” she says sadly as she hangs her head.

Terajima clenches his fist. “Whoever you are, traitor...” he says, “I swear, if you ever hurt anyone here...I’ll make you regret the day you were born.” He cracks his neck and his knuckles. “You’ll regret ever siding with Monohebi when I find out your identity!”

  _Holy shit...he’s scary like this...it’s no surprise he was enforcer before._

“C-Calm down, Terajima-kun,” Oyamada says, frightened by Terajima’s behavior. “You’re s-scaring me...”

Terajima relaxes and looks down shamefully. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have gotten all worked up like that...I just get really angry when someone has the opportunity to hurt people, especially if I don’t know that person’s identity.”

“Are you sure you don’t know the traitor’s identity?” Domoto asks as she arches her eyebrow. “I, for one, suspect you’re the traitor. You may not be serving the Kuzuryuu Clan any longer...but you could be working for Monohebi.” She stares at Terajima. “Just last night, you said you’d do your damndest to try and regain the trust of everyone who didn’t already trust you.” She lets out a small, humorless laugh. “But, if you get worked up so easily, it makes it hard for you to be trusted.”

“Easily?” Oyamada says. “B-But Monohebi just r-revealed something p-pretty bad...so, it’s n-not really fair to say T-Terajima-kun got worked up e-easily...”

“He is a bodyguard,” Kasparov says. “Individuals with his occupation should know how to keep a level head even in the most confusing and dangerous situations.”

“You’re right,” Terajima says, ashamed. “I’m sorry about that...I just want to make sure you’re all safe.”

“Then be more calm,” Niizuam says harshly. “You being upset will only make everyone else here feel more uneasy as well. And feelings of uneasiness breed feelings of distrust, which leads to...” She looks away. “Well, I don’t think I really have to explain it.”

“You don’t,” Domoto says, looking at the clock. “It’s getting late. We should adjourn this meeting and get to bed.”

“So we, um, won’t even talk about, um, what to do with the, um, traitor...?” Eguchi asks timidly. “It’s, um, a pretty big deal...we shouldn’t just, um, brush it aside...”

“We can discuss it in the morning,” Kasparov says. “It would likely be wise to allow ourselves a good night of sleep before we decide what to do with this traitor.”

“A good night’s sleep?” Komatsu says, unconvinced. “That ain’t happenin’. Not with me knowin’ one of ya’s a lil’ bitch and decided to work for that bitchass snake.”

“I know this situation isn’t optimal, Komatsu-kun,” I say, “but we should all try to rest well regardless.”

“I’ll try, but it prolly won’t work,” Komatsu says.

“Alright then, everyone,” Domoto says. “Let’s adjourn this meeting. I expect to see all of you at tomorrow’s morning meeting.” She glances at Aozora. “All of you.”

Aozora says nothing in reply. He doesn’t even look at her. _I really need to talk to him...to tell him he’s not the failure he thinks he is._

With feelings of distrust and suspicion hanging in the air, everyone slowly shuffled out of the Cafeteria...except for Aozora and I.

“Aozora-kun,” I begin. He ignores me.

“Aozora-kun,” I say again. He begins to walk away from me.

“Aozora-kun!” I say loudly, almost shouting. “Please, don’t ignore me anymore!”

He stops in his tracks and turns his head. “What...what do you want from me?”

“I want to tell you something,” I say, feeling hesitant out of nowhere. _I’ve been resolving to do this for the entire day, but right when I get the opportunity, I suddenly feel nervous...I guess that’s because doing something is a lot harder than planning it. But, even still, I need to talk with Aozora-kun, no matter how nervous I may be._

“What is it?” Aozora asks dully.

“I want...to tell you that you’re not a failure and that you deserve a second chance,” I say, saying the last part quickly so I can just get it over with. I look at Aozora to see his response.

“Second...chance?” Aozora repeats slowly, as if he doesn’t understand what I just said. “Why would I deserve one? I failed to prevent a murder...I failed at the one thing that was most important here...so why should I get one?”

I want to tell him he’s not a failure, but I know he’ll just deny it and storm off. _I need to make a different approach...a more subtle one._

“That wasn’t your fault,” I tell him. “Furuhata-kun’s death was unfortunate, but you had nothing to do with it.” I sigh. “Besides, the person here who has the most to do with it other than Yamaguchi-kun is Terajima-kun, and we all—at least, most of us—decided to give him a second chance.”

Aozora says nothing. I move closer to him. “So...I want to offer you that same second chance. Even if you consider yourself a failure now, you shouldn’t let that hold you back for the future...you shouldn’t let that one thing prevent you from ever succeeding again.”

Aozora opens his mouth, but then closes it. He turns around and finally looks at me. “But...I failed in such an awful way...how can I not hold myself accountable for that?”

“You can if you think you need to,” I say, “but you can’t dwell on it forever. If you do, you’ll never be able to change for the better.”

Aozora shakes his head. “Change...how can I change?” he asks. “Ever since I can remember, I’ve always succeeded. Never once did I fail, not in anything. If I knew I couldn’t win at something, I never tried it. So...I’ve never felt this awful feeling before. This awful, disgusting feeling that hangs on your insides and reminds you of your grave mistake with each waking moment.” He closes his eyes, as if to stop tears. “And to have my first failure me such a terrible one...it’s crushing...it makes me feel such...such despair.”

A shiver runs down my spine when he says that. _Despair...the only other person I’ve heard aha that word here is Monohebi, so hearing Aozora-kun use it makes me feel...nervous._

“Aozora-kun,” I say softly, “Success and failure are both temporary. Just because you fail at something doesn’t mean you’ll never succeed ever again...besides, you don’t have to let failure define you. You need to use it as a learning experience and learn from it so you can change the way you do things.”

“I don’t know how to change my way of doing things,” Aozora says distraughtly. “I never had to do it before. I was always right.”

    _I wonder what I should say to that..._  “Then you need to learn how,” I say, not wanting to be so blunt. _But there’s no other way...I have to vent if I want him to see things in a better light._  “You need to change your mindset. Success can’t last forever, especially if you’ve never experienced failure before.”

Aozora grimaces when I say that. “You...you’re wrong...” he protests weakly, not really believing what he’s saying. “I...” He stops.

“Well, does that mean you’ll try?” I ask hopefully.

He looks at me. “Maybe...” he says. Turning away from me, I see him take several deep breaths. “Good night, Kawashima-san...”

“Wait!” I call. Aozora stops and turns his head to look at me.

“What is it?” he asks dully.

“Will you please come to the morning meeting tomorrow?” I ask him, half begging. “You don’t have to say much...but, if you were there...I think it would make everyone feel better.”

“I’ll...I’ll be there, I guess...” he says. Then, he walks away and leaves.

For a few moments, I stand there, professing what happened. _Well, I don’t exactly get Aozora-kun to accept the second chance I wanted to Guevara him...but he didn’t deny it. So, that’s a start, I guess..._

As I head back to my room, my mind wanders away from Aozora and to Monohebi’s revelation. _One of the people here is on Monohebi’s side...just thinking about it makes me want to shudder._  I get into bed and pull the covers around me tightly. _Whoever that person is...I hope the realize their mistake soon. I hope they realize that siding with Monohebi and whoever else is responsible for imprisoning us all here is only going to cause_ _more terrible things to happen._

_Then I realize...that’s probably what they want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...one of the people in the group is a traitor! Who is it? What are they planning? Leave your thoughts/predictions below...I’d love to see them!


	15. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Daily Life Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this part is finally up! Sorry it took so long; I was letting writing for the class trial take precedence (by the way, the class trial is almost completed! I anticipate having it done in the next ten days or so!). 
> 
> However, I decided I needed to upload this part sooner or later...so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Daily Life moves on...but now with the revelation that a member of the group is a traitor!

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

Hearing Monohebi’s voice again...it just makes me feel queasy. _Especially with what he revealed to us yesterday...that there’s a spy among us working for him. But...I need to get that out of my mind. If I don’t...it’s just going to drive me insane._

I take my shower, get ready, and head out to the Cafeteria. _I hope Aozora-kun fulfills his promise and comes to today’s morning meeting..._

I walk out to the Cafeteria and am surprised to see I’m the very last person there. _Everyone else is here before me...except Ichigohara-san, but she’s probably making breakfast. Even those who’re usually stragglers, like Eguchi-san, Komatsu-kun, Hayasaka-san, and Oyamada-kun are here before me. I don’t think I took that long...but I guess I did._

“Hey, everybody,” I say with my best waitress’s smile as I make a point to sit next to Aozora. He doesn’t react, only hunching over the table.

“Good morning, Kawashima-san,” Motoki greets.

“Buenos días...” Carrasco says.

No one else says anything. _I guess what Monohebi said yesterday is making people feel a lot less talkative...not that I blame them. It’s hard to act upbeat when you’re feeling shitty. I’ve done it so many times as a waitress, it feels like second nature to me...but not everyone else can do that._

I consider trying to start a conversation, but before I can think of anything to say, Ichigohara emerges from the Kitchen.

“Hiya, everyone!” Ichigohara says heartily as she walks out of the kitchen, in stark contrast to everyone else’s depressed silence. “Breakfast is all ready! I got somethin’ good for y’all today: I made pancakes with some vegan maple syrup!”

“How are you in such good spirits?” Niizuma asks curtly.

“Yeah, you’re acting, like, really energetic,” Hayasaka says sullenly. “Especially for, like, so early in the morning...”

“And after Monohebi’s announcement yesterday,” Domoto adds. She frowns. “Have you forgotten about that, Ichigohara-san?”

Ichigohara scratches her back and sighs. “No, Ihaven’t...I just don’t think it’s somethin’ we should put all our focus on. Yeah, it’s true it sucks to hear one of us is workin’ for Monohebi...but it is what it is. Life happens, and we as might as well go with the flow and try to make the best of it.”

“Th-That seems like it’s a g-good approach to t-take...” Oyamada says quietly. “We c-can’t focus everything on who the t-traitor is...otherwise, d-distrust will destroy us, like how distrust destroyed the r-relationships of the p-protagonist and his family in—“

“No cares about whatever literary reference you were about to make,” Domoto snaps. “And to say what you were saying—that we shouldn’t focus on the traitor—appalls me. Discovering the identity of the traitor is of utmost importance.”

“It certainly is,” Terajima agrees passionately. “Whoever that person is, they pose a danger to the safety and well-being of everyone here, and that’s not something I can allow.”

Domoto is obviously not pleased by Terajima agreeing with her. “As much as I dislike you agreeing with me on this subject, you are correct. Whoever this traitor is, we need to discover their identity immediately.”

“You’re, um, completely right, Domoto-san...” Eguchi says as she wipes her eyes. _Now that I really look at Eguchi-san, I can see that her eyes look red and raw...she was probably crying all night._  “We need to, um, find out who this, um, traitor is, um, as soon as we can to, um, stop all this distrust that’s breeding among us...”

“Fear not, Señorita Eguchi,” Carrasco says as she unfurls her fan. “I believe the identity of the one who has thrust una navaja into our collective back is apparent.”

           _Wait...is she saying what I think she’s saying?_

“Carrasco-san, are you saying you think you know who the traitor is?” I ask her. _Who is it? I want to know...but I also don’t. Whoever it is, I’ll feel betrayed..._

“Sí, I believe so,” she says. She puts her fan down and switches to a more serious face. “I believe that the traitor...is none other than Señorita Otoha Domoto.”

         _...Wait...what?! Of everyone who could be the traitor, Domoto-san is one of the last people I would’ve suspected._

Domoto stares icily at Carrasco. “You...what?” She says. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Carrasco responds without fear. “I believe you are the person who made an accord with la serpiente and are the one betraying all of us.”

          _I can’t believe this is happening..._ “But...why?” Motoki asks. “Carrasco-san...why do you suspect Domoto-san is the traitor? Can you tell us?”

“Por supuesto,” Carrasco says. She clears her throat. “First of all, Señorita Domoto enjoys reminding us that she thinks another murder is inevitable, and to think otherwise is stupidity. Además, she seems to have taken a role of leadership in our group—one that we did not vote on nor did we ever ask for.”

“But how does that add up to her being the traitor?!” Sashihara asks loudly. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t follow!”

  _Yeah, I don’t 100% understand her reasoning yet, either..._

“If she obtained the role of leader and reminded us often of her view that murder is inevitable, Señorita Domoto could push in the direction Monohebi wants for all of us,” Carrasco explains. “And that direction is in the direction of deaths and despair.”

Carrasco finishes her explanation and leaves all of us to digest what she just did. _Is it true? Is Domoto-san really the traitor? I’ve never really liked her too much...but I never would’ve suspected she’d do something like this. But...it’s possible, isn’t it?_

“Carrasco-san,” Domoto says, her voice dripping with vitriol, “I am not the traitor. I only tell you all I think murder is inevitable because I believe that to be the truth. I don’t believe in lying, and will never lie to any of you, especially about something as grave as matters of life and death.” Her eyes burn with anger, and she raises her voice. “And I only took the role of leadership because someone had to do it! Someone has to keep you all in line and try to prevent the inevitable death from occurring!” She’s panting now, livid at Carrasco’s accusation. 

        _Domoto-san is really frightening like this..._

“Keep us all...in l-line?” Oyamada says, suspicion in his voice. “Isn’t th-that s-something a prison warden w-would do?” He narrows his eyes. “M-Monohebi...he’s d-declared himself the w-warden of this p-prison...so are you acting l-like an a-assistant w-warden to him?”

“Maybe she’s, um, imitating him...” Eguchi says fearfully. “It would, um, make sense for her, um, to be acting that way if she, um, is the traitor...”

“But I’m not,” Domoto says angrily. “Can you not see that?!”

“Indeed,” Kasparov says coolly. “None of you have any concrete proof that Domoto-san is the traitor—instead, you only have conjecture.”

“I don’t know what the fuck that means, but I know Domoto-san’s the traitor!” Komatsu says. “Now that Carrasco-san’s mentioned it, I can see that ya’ve been actin’ suspicious as fuck, Domoto-san!”

“You only believe what you do because Carrasco-san brought it up,” Terajima points out. “Before she said anything, you never voiced suspicions about Domoto-san. So, you shouldn’t you be a little more cautious in accepting that she is the traitor?”

Hayasaka giggles. “Yeah, you really should, like, use your brain before you, like, let anything come out of your, like, stupid mouth, Yutaka-kun.” She smirks. “Oh, like, wait, you don’t have a, like, brain at all~!”

Komatsu clenches his fists. “Shut up!” he yells at her.

          _This is just going to descend into pointless bickering if I let things continue like this..._

“Everyone, stop,” I say forcefully. “Arguing like this—it’s not going to help us at all. We’re just doing what Monohebi wants us to do.”

“And what may the be?” Aozora asks tiredly.

“To distrust each other,” I respond. “We have to overcome that distrust and learn to believe in ourselves.”

“Oh, please spare me this sentimental bullshit,” Niizuma says, irritated. “There’s a traitor among us. Stop acting like we’re all friends or something.”

“But...we are, aren’t we?” I say. And it’s not just some front I’m putting up like I often do while waitressing. _I really do think everyone here is my friend. Or at least...I really want to think they are._

“No,” Niizuma answers coldly. “We’re all stuck in terrible situation together, but by no means does that make any of us friends. Especially not with a traitor lurking among us.”

“But w-we have a g-good idea of who the t-traitor is already...” Oyamada says.

“A ‘good idea’ isn’t enough to refute the hypothesis that the traitor is not Domoto-san,” Niizuma counters. “I don’t think it’s her, personally.”

“Then who do you think it is?” Carrasco asks.

“I don’t know,” Niizuma says. “Which is why I don’t want to be a part of the group any longer.”

         _Wait...what?!_  “You’re leaving the group?!” I say, stunned.

“In such a time of crisis, you cannot bring yourself to be strong and stand with the rest of us?” Kasparov says as he narrows his eyes. “I thought you were one to always put in maximum effort...but I suppose I was wrong. Deserting everyone is simply the lazy way out.”

Niizuma eyes flash dangerously. “Don’t you _dare_  call me lazy,” she says with barely suppressed fury. “I put in as much trust in you all as I deemed necessary, but Carrasco-san and everyone else accusing Domoto-san of being the traitor was enough to show me you all can’t be trusted.” She gets up from her seat at the table and turns away from the rest of us. “To stand apart from the opinion of the many—that is a much harder route, Kasparov-kun. It’s one that requires much more strength than standing with everyone else.” Niizuma begins walking to the doors on the other side of the Cafeteria. “I’m done with all of you. I’m not going to be attending any of your stupid meetings any longer,” she says as she walks away. “Goodbye.”

The doors close to a shut behind her, leaving the Cafeteria in silence. “Well, if, like, Tomiko-chan’s leaving, so is, like, Mika-chan~!” Hayasaka says. She gets up and skips away. “Bye, losers~! Mika-chan, like, won’t miss any of you~!”

Carrasco glances around as Hayasaka leaves. “It seems like Señorita Hayasaka and Señorita Niizuma have decided to throw aside Señorita Domoto’s meetings and her leadership as if they were trash on the street!” she says dramatically. “I think it would be best if those of who doubt Señorita Domoto separate ourselves from her as well.”

“Fuck yeah we should!” Komatsu yells. “I don’t trust that toy makin’ bitch anymore!”

“N-Neither do I...” Oyamada says as he hugs a book close to his chess. “She’s as about as t-trustworthy as L-Loki from Norse m-mythology...”

“I don’t necessarily, um, distrust Domoto-san...” Eguchi says timidly, not looking at Domoto’s eyes. “But, um, I do think it would be best to, um, stay away from her...”

Carrasco nods. “Then will the three of you follow me in deserting Señorita Domoto?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, instead she walks away. Komatsu, Oyamada, and, most reluctantly, Eguchi all rise from their seats and follow her out of the Cafeteria.

“Goddammit,” Domoto mutters to herself as they leave.

“Well, uh...the pancakes are still in he Kitchen, if anyone wants them,” Ichigohara says with a weak smile as she tries to break the awkward silence.

“I’ll have some, Ichigohara-san,” Motoki says.

“Same,” I say. “I’ll help you serve the pancakes, too.”

The others say nothing.

Ichigohara and I serve the pancakes to the people still left in the Cafeteria: Domoto, Kasparov, Terajima, Sashihara, Motoki, and Aozora, setting aside plates for ourselves. _It’s nice to finally have an opportunity to serve food again...it lets me take my mind of things...it let’s me destress. And I definitely need both those things right now..._

But unfortunately, I can’t take my mind off the unfortunate reality of everything forever. _What just happened definitely wasn’t good...but it doesn’t necessarily have to be the end of our group into here. We can still move forward and succeed, as long as we all just give ourselves a second chance._

_That reminds me...I have someone I need to talk to about that._

I sit down with my plate next to Aozora. “Hey, Aozora-kun,” I say.

“Hi,” he answers dully. Not a particularly enthusiastic response...but it’s better than him just ignoring me like before...

“How are you doing?” I ask him.

Aozora sighs. “After everything that just went down...not very good...” he says. “But...I was thinking about what you said yesterday. Maybe I should try to learn...but I don’t know. I can try, but I have no idea if I’ll succeed...”

“You never know until you try,” I say. “So...are you going to keep coming to these meetings? With the others leaving, you disappearing again would just be the nail on the coffin.”

“I’ll...I’ll come to the meeting tonight,” Aozora says. “I can promise you that...I guess.”

He gets up and leaves. _That wasn’t the most reassuring answer I could’ve heard...but still, it’s better than no, or him just ignoring me, like he did before._

I eat my pancakes in silence and brings my plate to the Kitchen to wash it. _I wonder what I’ll do today_ , I think as I wash my plate. _Even though the group is fractured, that doesn’t mean we should all retreat to our rooms and sit there alone. We need to interact with each other if we want to pull ourselves back together..._

 

FREE TIME START!

 

I wander around for a bit, but then realize I’m a little hungry.  _I guess those pancakes weren’t quite enough..._

As soon as I get to the Kitchen, I’m greeted by Ichigohara.

“Hiya, Wakana-chan!” She greets with as much enthusiasm as she can muster, which isn’t as much as normal. _I guess al this division is getting to her, too..._

“Hi, Ichigohara-san,” I say flatly as I grab an apple off a bowl in the middle of the counter. As I bite into it, Ichigohara starts talking.

“Hey, Wakana-chan...” she begins, scratching her back, “would you like to hang out with me? I can tell you’re not feeling the best either, so it’d probably be good if we did something to take our minds off everything...”

        _She’s right, it probably would be a good idea to that....so, should I hang out with Ichigohara-san?_

 

 **Yes** /No

 

Ichigohara smiles. “Awesome!” We stand there and start sorting the shelves of the pantry, trying to forget that was where we found Furuhata’s corpse. _It’s not the most engaging activity, nor the most fun...but it was something to take our minds off things. I think Ichigohara-san and I grew a little closer._

“So, Ichigohara-san,” I begin, “what’s your secret to gardening? Everyone says your produce is the best around in addition to the fact that your gardens are stunningly beautiful. How do you get everything to be that way?”

“To be honest, I’m not too certain myself...” Ichigohara says. She laughs. “But I guess it’s because I let the plants grow in the way nature intended them to, but still make them look beautiful.”

         _I’m not certain I completely get what she’s saying..._ “Wait, so are you saying you don’t do much to the plants?”

Ichigohara shakes her head. “Nope. I let my plants grow however they like and only trim them when I absolutely need to.” She scratches her back. “So many people get caught up on forcin’ plants into nest rows, animal-shaped hedges, or tiny flower beds, but I just let them grow.” She smiles. “Go with the flow, that’s my life motto. Life’ll give you some good times and bad times no matter what you do, so you just gotta make the best outta what you get.”

         _Wow...no wonder she’s so relaxed most of the time with that attitude. I could get used to adopting her way of living..._  “I’m surprised you’re able to be so laid back,” I tell her. “I’m always stressed out by soemthing or another, whether it be work, family, or other stuff.”

“Y’know, I get stressed out too, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says with a chuckle. “But it’s how you perceive stress that really matters.”

I give her a curious look. “What do you mean?”

“If you think stress is some big monstrous enemy that destroys your life, you’re just gonna feel bad about everythin’,” Ichigohara explains. “But if you see it as somethin’ that makes you stronger, more prepared for life’s inevitable challenges, then you’ll find yourself more relaxed, laid back, and just plain happier.”

“So, when you get stressed, you think of it as your body’s way of making you stronger and helping you to overcome bad situations?” I ask, not certain if I completely understand her.

Ichigohara nods. “Yep! It’s all about how you see the world that defines how you feel about life, at least in my experience.”

“Wow, that’s a good life lesson...” I say. _I should keep it in mind for the next time I get stressed...which probably won’t be long._ “Everyone should learn to see the world that way.”

Surprisingly, Ichigohara frowns when I say that. “Nah, Wakana-chan...they don’t have to. Let everyone live the life they wanna live. You can try to change the way they see things, but you should never force your perspective or beliefs onto them.”

I nod. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that,” I say. “I guess I was just a bit overeager.”

“That’s no problem, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says. “Just use that to learn from it in the future, okay?”

        As soon as she says that, my mind drifts back to Aozora. _I hope he’ll be able to accept that he change for the better in the future..._

 

FREE TIME END

 

“Hey, Wakana-chan, are you alright?” Ichigohara asks. “You just got quiet all of a sudden...”

“It’s nothing,” I tell her. “I was just thinking.”

“Okay...” Ichigohara says, sounding like she wants to know more but doesn’t want to press me. “Well, I was thinkin’ of something else, too...”

I look at her, my interest piqued. “And what’s that?”

She scratches her back and smiles nervously. “Well, it was more of Sakiko-chan’s idea...she wanted me to help her with somethin’ and I guess you could help too.”

        _Motoki-san has an idea for something...? I wonder what it may be..._   “What’s her idea?” I ask Ichigohara.

“It has to do with what happened this morning,” Ichigohara replies. She sighs. “I guess it’d be best for you to hear it directly from Sakiko-chan...so, follow me, if you want to come.”

“I do,” I say. So I follow her back to the Cafeteria, where Motoki is sitting at the table. She stands up as soon as she sees us.

“Hi, Ichigohara-san, and—Kawashima-san!” she says, surprised to see me. “I didn’t expect to see you here, but it’s a welcome surprise.”

“I’m glad I could make a good surprise,” I say. “I know not all surprises are good ones.”

Motoki frowns. “That’s for sure. Like what happened this morning...”

         _Ichigohara-san said that’s what this was about..._ “That’s why we’re here, right?” I ask.

Motoki nods and tugs on her many bracelets. “Yeah, it is...Ichigohara-san and I were concerned after what happened.”

         _With all that happened...Carrasco-san accusing Domoto-san of being the traitor and Komatsu-kun, Oyamada-kun, and Eguchi-san siding with her...and Niizuma-san and Hayasaka-san leaving the group too...yeah, I understand why they’re concerned._

“I get that,” I say. “I was pretty worried by all that too.”

“It’s a good thing you were,” Motoki says. “Division like that causes communication to break down...which is something we can’t allow in our current situation.” She closes her eyes an taels a deep breath. “So...that’s why I’m proposing we reach out to everyone who decided to leave the main group.”

“And who would that include?” I ask.

“Niizuma-san, Hayasaka-san, and Carrasco-san, first and foremost,” Motoki says. “I think the other three will come back to us once Carrasco-san is convinced to rejoin the group.”

         _There was something interesting about the way she worded that...and because she’s the Ultimate Linguist, Jn sure it was no mistake._  “You said ‘once’ Carrasco-san is convinced to rejoin the group,” I notice. “You didn’t mean ‘if,’ did you?”

Motoki gives me a determined smile. “No, I meant what I said. I’m certain we’ll be able to sway them over to our side. We’ll press them until they do. We’ll make them side with trust.”

Ichigohara grimaces slightly when she says that. “But are you sure we should try and change their minds so forcibly? I was just tellin’ Wakana-chan...forcin’ your beliefs on others isn’t cool.”

“But we need to convince them to communicate with everyone else!” Motoki says frustratedly. “We can’t just let our group splinter into distrustful pieces.”

“But tryin’ to force everyone to see the same way you do won’t help make everyone trust each other,” Ichihohara counters. “It’ll probably do just the opposite.”

Motoki shakes her head. “Ichigohara-san, you told me earlier you wanted to see everyone trust each other again, right? So why are you acting like this now?”

“Because I don’t like the idea of forcin’ them onto our side,” says Ichigohara, crossing her arms. “I want everyone to trust each other again, but only if they do it willingly.”

         _It looks like they have a disagreement on how to do things...I guess that means we’ll need a compromise._ “Then why don’t we go about things in a different way?” I suggest. “Instead of convincing them to come over to our side, we could convince them to come tonight’s meeting. There, we could all talk as one and settle everyone’s differences...hopefully.”

Motoki and Ichigihara ponder that for a moment. “...That’s a good idea,” Motoki says, more to herself than me. “I suppose if we all communicate with them all together, it would work better than one-on-one situations where we simply pleaded with them...”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that idea a lot more, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says. “It sounds a lot more fair—everyone gets to voice their grievances and come away with more organic trust than if we forced them.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Motoki says. She shakes her head, cursing herself. “Dammit! I can’t believe I was proposing something so stupid...”

I pat her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Motoki-san,” I say reassuringly. “You had good intentions, but you were just misguided.”

She shakes her head again. “You’re right...I can’t believe I was so stupid...”

          _Motoki-san was really desperate to have everyone trust each other...so much so that she was willing to forge everyone into compliance. That willingness is a bit concerning...but at least she had good intentions and is recognizing her faults. Hopefully she’ll be able to learn from this situation, like I want Aozora-kun to do with himself._

“Well, just standin’ here won’t do us any good,” Ichigohara says. “We should get goin’.”

“Who should we see first?” I ask. “Niizuma-san, Hayasaka-san, or Carrasco-san?”

“I think we should split up,” Motoki says. “It might take a while to get even one of them to come to the meeting tonight...so we should each go to one of them.”

“Then who will see who?” Ichigohara asks.

“I’ll talk with Niizuma-san,” Motoki says. “I think she’ll be stubborn, so I’ll try to convince her.”

“I’ll do Carrasco-san, then,” I say, not wanting to be stuck with Hayasaka.

Ichigohara sighs. “I guess I’m left with Mika-chan, then, huh...” she says disappointedly. “Oh well. I’ll make the best out of the situation either way.”

“I like that optimism,” Motoki says with a smile. “Okay, then. Let’s all meet up again at dinner tonight...hopefully with everyone else in tow.”

We leave the Cafeteria, each of us searching for our designated person. _I know I have to convince Carrasco-san to come to the meeting tonight...but I don’t want to just get straight to the point. She might see that as rude, so I should treat this like it’s just us hanging out if I want her to come. I don’t like how this si kind of manipulative, but...we need this group to come back together._

 

FREE TIME START!

 

After searching for a little while, I find Carrasco on the stage in the Auditorium.

“Hello, Carrasco-san,” I say pleasantly, like I would to my favorite customers back at my restaurant.

“Hola, Señorita Kawashima,” Carrasco says warmly. “I was simply practicing my dancing. Would you like to see watch?”

         _If I want to talk to her, I’ll need to watch her dance...but that’s no problem. I’m sure she’s amazing at what she does, so I shouldn’t be bored. Should I hang out with Carrasco-san?_

**Yes** /No

“¡Excelente!” Carrasco says with a wide smile. “I’ll begin now.”

So, I took a seat in the audience and watched her dance. I have to say, it was incredible. _She dances like she’s pouring her soul out onto the stage...and she’s so amazingly expressive! I thought I might get bored, but I was certainly wrong. The Ultimate Flamenco Performer did not disappoint. I think Carrasco-sab and I grew a little closer._

“Wow,” I say when she’s finished. “That was amazing!”

Carrasco wave any comment aside. “Oh, it was nothing. I made so many mistakes, didn’t you see? Besides, there was no guitarra, no castañuelas, and I didn’t even have mi mantón de Manila.”

          _I have no idea what she’s even talking about..._ “Even without...all that stuff, I still think that was really cool,” I tell Carrasco. “The way you hold yourself so tightly yet express yourself with your arms...I don’t know, it’s just so fascinating to watch.”

Carrasco beams at me. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I have worked incredibly hard to develop my ability to perform and express the art that is flamenco.” 

         I’m sure she has. _Any art takes a long time to get a hold of...but there’s something about her I am curious about._  “I know you’re the Ultimate Flamenco Performer, so this may seem insulting...but why travel to Japan to perform? Isn’t there a much bigger audience in Spain?”

“You would be surprised, Señorita Kawashima,” Carrasco says. “Japón is the second home of flamenco. Although it has its roots in España, los japoneses have taken a surprisingly strong interest in it. There are even more flamenco academies here in Japón than in España.” She laughs. “Besides, my mother was a well-known Japanese flamenco performer herself. How could I not come to her native land?”

“That’s a fair point,” I say. “But you perform a ton in both here in Japan and inSpain, right? That must be really stressful to always be doing.”

“It is, but it is worth it,” Carrasco says, her eyes burning with passion. “To be able to share my love and passion for flamenco—that is my one true desire in life. Even though it can be stressful, sharing it with others makes it incredibly gratifying.”

          _It’s not amazing to hear that it stresses her out so much...but if she can manage that stress healthily, I guess it’s alright._

 

FREE TIME END

 

I glance at the clock for a moment, and see it’s almost dinner time. _Well, here goes nothing...I hope I manage to convince her to come._

“Carrasco-san,” I begin, trying not to sound nervous, “I have something to ask you.”

She looks at me, tapping her fan against her chin. “Hm? ¿Qué es esa pregunta?”

        _I’m guessing she’s asking what the question is..._  “I was wondering if you would be willing to come to the meeting tonight,” I say quickly, trying to get it all out before I hesitate.

Carrasco’s smile fades from her face. “¿Por qué? Why on earth would I do that? Just this morning, I spilled my suspicions of Señorita Domoto and separated myself from her group. So, why would I want to subject myself to the shadow of her tyranny so soon after?”

         _She’s resisting...but I expected that. “_ I’m not necessarily asking you to rejoin the group entirely, just that you come to this meeting. Niizuma-san and Hayasaka-san should be there as well.”

Carrasco considers that. “Hmm...what is this purpose of this meeting? If you want me to go to it, you need to tell me that.” 

          _She’s not convinced yet...but at least she hasn’t said no._ “It’s simply to discuss our differences,” I say. “To communicate with each other about who we think the traitor is, why we think that, and to ultimately try to settle our differences.”

Carrasco presses her lips together tightly. “I already did the first two things you mentioned, and I see no reason for me to do the third.”

I blink, surprised. “Wait, you don’t want to settle all our differences?”

“Not with someone who is very likely to be the traitor,” Carrasco says.

I frown. _This isn’t going exactly how I wanted...but it isn’t over yet._  “But, you can’t be completely certain that Domoto-san is the traitor, right? So you should be certain that she is before you completely cut yourself off from her.”

For a long time, Carrasco says nothing. _I hope that worked..._  “Fine,” Carrasco says, although she doesn’t sound entirely pleased. “I’ll go to this meeting, under one condition: Señorita Domoto cannot be our leader going forward, unless we all vote her to be.”

“Sure,” I say, not sure if Domoto will accept. _But it doesn’t matter if she accepts. If we want to reincorporate everyone back into the group, we’ll have to make compromises._  “It’s just past the start of dinner time,” I say as I look at the clock. “So, will you come down to the Cafeteria with me, Carrasco-san?”

“...Sí,” Carrasco says reluctantly. _Its pretty obvious she has second thoughts about going along with this, but at least I got her to come._

The two of us make our way done to the Cafeteria, where everyone except Komatsu, Eguchi, and Oyamada waits for us.

“Ah, Wakana-chan, Mayumi-chan, you’re here,” Ichigohara says with a relieved smile. “I was wonderin’ where you two were.”

“Mika-chan, like, bets that they were, like, wasting time talking about Mayumi-chan’s stupid dance shit,” Hayasaka says grumpily from nearby.

Carrasco is clearly offended. “Stupid...dance shit?” she repeats, horrified. “Señorita Hayasaka, please apologize! That was quite rude.”

Hayasaka snorts. “Like, totally not,” she says with a smirk.

            _Why does she always have to be so rude...?_

“Let’s just get this started,” Niizuma snaps from beside Hayasaka. _Oh, so Motoki-san got her to come too...although, judging by her tone, she doesn’t seem very pleased about being here._

Everyone sits down at the Cafeteria table, with the exception of Carrasco. “Well? Are you going to sit down?” asks Domoto irritatedly.

Carrasco gives her a cool stare. “No. Not until you make one promise to me.”

Domoto arches her eyebrow. “And what is that?”

“I will only ask three things of you,” Carrasco responds. “You lead and adjourn the meetings, you order everyone around, and frequently tell everyone that you believe murder to be inevitable. I demand that you stop doing all of them immediately.”

“Why?” asks Terajima.

“As I said this morning, she gave herself the mantle of being our unofficial leader without anyone else’s consent,” Carrasco explains. “Also, her reminding us of the supposed inevitability of a murder only serves to make the rest of our group more uneasy, which—“

“I’m willing to give up the role of leadership I have undertaken,” Domoto interrupts.

Carrasco is displeased by being interrupted, but Domoto’s words soon bring a satisfied smile to her face. “Qué bueno,” she says. “Now, I shall—“

“However, I refuse to stop speaking truthfully about my feelings,” Domoto interrupts again. She narrows her eyes. “That is a violation of my values that I cannot tolerate.”

Carrasco’s face sours. “Oh?” she says, pressing her lips together. “Well then, now that you have stomped upon my requests like a tyrant crushes the wish’s of his people, this meeting is over for me.” She turns and begins to walk away.

“Carrasco-san, wait!” calls Motoki. “Don’t go yet!”

Carrasco stops, but does not turn around. “¿Qué?” she asks tersely. “What is it, Señorita Motoki?”

“I understand you don’t trust Domoto-san,” Motoki says. “The truth is, I don’t entirely trust her, either...”

Domoto narrows her eyes at Motoki. She opens her mouth, but is silenced by an uncharacteristically harsh glare from Motoki. “But, even though I don’t completely trust her,” Motoki continues, “I still talk with her her. I still communicate with her. Because I believe in the power of communication and...of compromise.”

Carrasco turns around. “So, is that what you want from me? Compromise?”

“Yes,” Motoki replies. “Obstinately sticking to your beliefs can lead to conflict. And, in our current situation, we need to compromise if we want to avoid another murder.”

Carrasco stares at Motoki for a long time. After a while, she sighs. “Fine...I’ll compromise,” she says reluctantly. “But it’s only because I trust you, Señorita Motoki.”

            Motoki smiles at that. “Thanks, Carrasco-san...I trust you, too.”

Carrasco comes over to the table and sits in between Motoki and I.

Ichigohara serves us dinner, which is a surprisingly tasty vegan fried rice with vegetables. It’s a nice, delicious meal that takes a lot of the stress of the day away. _For as much as being trapped in this terrible prison sucks...Ichigohara-san’s meals really make it a lot more bearable._

“So...will we be starting now?” Aozora asks tiredly.

“Hopefully,” Hayasaka says with an exaggerated sigh. “Uggggggghhhh, Mika-chan, like, soooooo doesn’t want to be here right now~!”

“Then leave,” Kasparov says without hesitation. “Your presence is not particularly enjoyed by anyone, so it would honestly be preferable if you left.”

“What the—fuck you!” Hayasaka spits at Kasparov. “Mika-chan, like, didn’t want to be here, but then stupid Noriyo-chan made her come. And now she’s getting mocked?!” She glares daggers at Kasparov. “You better be, like, happy Mika-chan, doesn’t have access to her, like, social media accounts right now, or she’d totally send all her, like, followers after you!”

            _She says that, thinking it’s a super serious threat...but I doubt it troubles Kasparov-kun too much._  “Do as you please with your social media accounts,” Kasparov says calmly. “It will not affect me.”

“That’s, like, what you think, but Mika-chan could, like, cancel your stupid ass in an instant,” Hayasaka sneers. “So why don’t you—“

“Hayasaka-san,” Niizuma interjects. “Please, calm down.”

Hayasaka gives Kasparov one last angry glance before settling back into her normal personality. “Like, okay Tomiko-chan~! Your outfit is, like, sooooooo pretty and fashionable, Mika-chan can’t, like, not listen to you~!”

As Hayasaka settles back into her seat, Niizuma turns her gaze to Motoki. “Now, Motoki-san. I told you I wanted to leave the group, yet you requested I come to this meeting.” She sighs. “I don’t want to waste my time here any longer than I must, so please tell me why you brought me here.”

“It’s to try to get you all to rejoin the main group,” I say.

Niizuma frowns instantly. “And why would we do that?”

“Because our group is splintered and distrustful right now,” Ichigohara says. “And havin’ things be that way in a killin’ game...that’s a real bad idea.”

“Is it?” Niizuma asks. “I for one think it’s the safest option. Cutting myself off from the rest of you means I’m less likely to be involved in a petty fight and killed for it.”

Kasparov arches his eyebrow. “But, if you cut yourself off from the rest of us, you will be alone more often, will you not?”

“I will,” Niizuma says. “But I don’t mind.”

“Even if being alone makes you a much easier target?” Kasparov asks.

Niizuma gives him a strange stare. “Kasparov-kun...I know how to defend myself. Let’s just put things like that.”

“Hold up!” Sashihara shouts of nowhere. “Didn’t you say before you didn’t provoke anyone you considered to be stronger and taller than you?”

“I did,” confirms Niizuma. “What of it?”

“Couldn’t any one of the stronger people overwhelm you in a fight?” Sashihara asks. “I don’t understand why you’d want to avoid provoking someone, but then not be worried about those same people possibly attacking you!”

“You are correct that they could overpower me, Sashihara-kun,” Niizuma says. “However, just because it’s possible doesn’t mean it’s probable. I avoided provoking everyone taller and strongerthan me—with the exception of Komatsu-kun, because he’s an imbecile—because I wanted to decrease the chance that those people would attack me.”

“Wow, Tomiko-chan...” Ichigohara says with a nervous smile, “it’s like you plan every move you make.”

Niizuma stares at her blankly. “I do,” she responds.

          _Okay then...that sounds really ominous. I should probably watch myself around Niizuma-san._

“Such calculation is to be expected from the Ultimate Statistician,” Domoto says. “Even though you did desert me, I do admire how much thought you put into everything you do.”

Niizuma gives Domoto a curious glance. “Desert you?” she says, shaking her head. “I didn’t desert _you_ , Domoto-san.”

          _...Huh? What is she saying?_

“¿Qué?” says Carrasco, confusedly. “What do you mean, Señorita Niizuma?”

“I deserted the rest of the group for allowing themselves to be consumed by distrust and division,” Niizuma explains. “I decided I couldn’t be among such overly suspicious people any longer, especially when I knew one of them was concealing their identity.”

“The traitor...” Terajima says. “We still don’t know who that is, unfortunately.”

“I don’t know who it is for sure, but I suspect you,” Domoto says bluntly. “You almost murdering Furuhata-kun being my primary reason for doing so.”

“But, Monohebi said he made the pact with the traitor after the first trial!” Sashihara says loudly. “So why would Terajima-kun injuring Furuhata-kun point to him being the traitor?”

“Maybe Monohebi sought him out because he knew Terajima-kun was capable of injuring someone,” Domoto replies.

Terajima sighs. “Other than that flimsy speculation, do you have any valid reason?” he says, a bit frustratedly. “I never once supported those voicing suspicions of you and never tried to sabotage you do the group.” He slams his fist on the table. “Besides, I want to protect everyone here! Why on earth would I do that if I were the traitor?!”

          _He’s getting really fired up...though I suppose if he’s as dedicated to protecting people as he claims, it makes sense._

“You could be doing it as a cover,” Domoto says. “For all we know, this whole ‘I want to protect everyone here’ thing of yours could be an act.”

Niizuma shakes her head. “This distrust you all have for one another...it’s precisely the reason I decided to leave the group.”

“Not all of us are distrustful,” I say. “It’s the vocal few who decide to represent all of us.”

Domoto gives me a cold stare. “If you’re referring to me, I would have you know I say what I say because I know others are too afraid to reveal their true feelings. So, I reveal mine, in an attempt to gain everyone’s trust in my honesty.”

Hayasaka snorts. “Wait, like, Otoha-chan wants everyone’s trust?” she says incredulously, stifling a laugh. “Well, she’s done, like, a totally abysmal job of it~! No one here will, like, ever trust her!”

“Not if things keep goin’ they way they do,” Ichigohara says. “But they don’t have to.”

“What are you saying, Ichihohara-san?” Motoki asks curiously.

“I’m suggestin’ that we do somethin’ to grow everyone’s trust in each other,” Ichihohara says.

“Such as what?” Kasparov asks.

“Such as another party,” Ichigohara says.

“Absolutely not,” says Domoto. “We don’t need another Furuhata-kun.”

“Okay, okay...” Ichigohara says with a nervous chuckle, “then how about a talent show? It would help us show off all the cools things about our talents and ourselves, and to marvel at everything about all the others.”

“I’d like that,” Carrasco says with a smile. “I could give you all a full espectáculo de flamenco.”

          _That would be really cool..._

“And Mika-chan could, like, pose for you all in some of the, like, costumes they have in the Auditorium~!” Hayasaka says excitedly.

          _That sounds considerably less cool...but hey, if it gets her to rejoin the group, then it’ll be fine._

Motoki stares off into space with a dreamy expression. “For my act, I could give a speech on the spread of words and how one’s environment affects their speech...”

“Well, that points out an issue with this plan,” Niizuma says.

“What issue?” Terajima says.

“Some of our talents are not conducive to performances, or at least to not very entertaining ones,” Niizuma says with a frown. “Such as mine...and Motoki-san’s.”

Motoki looks hurt. “Hey, I could make it entertaining...” she says.

“You could try,” Niizuma says. “As I was saying, what about all those whose talent doesn’t make sense as a performance act? Will they just be left out?”

“No, they’ll be in the audience if they don’t want to do an act,” Ichigohara says. “And could maybe help out with the acts if the performer needs assistance.”

“Count me out, then,” Niizuma says. She shakes her head, disappointed. “I can’t believe Motoki-san actually convinced me this meeting might be worth coming to.”

She gets up and begins to stalk out of the room. “Niizuma-san, wait!” Motoki calls. Niizuma ignores her, leaving the room with the door slamming shut behind her.

“Well, I guess we can’t get all of them,” Ichigohara says sadly.

“I’ll go talk to her about it tomorrow,” Motoki says. “Then, I’ll—“

“Señorita Motoki, don’t bother,” Carrasco tells her. “Señorita Niizuma has already chosen her path. To try to disrupt that again would be like trying to convince un perrito to stop teething.”

“Yes, let her be by herself,” Domoto says. “As much as I dislike it, she has made her choice clear.”

“Even if she tells us she’ll be fine, she is risking her life by being alone,” Terajima says disapprovingly. “She should be with the rest of us, where she’ll be safer.”

“As resourceful and intelligent as she is, we don’t need her at the moment,” Domoto says. “And we won’t need her at the talent show.”

“So, you approve of the idea?” Ichigohara asks. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I have no other choice, do I?” Domoto says. “Even if I believe a murder to be unavoidable eventually, I don’t want one. And...we can only prevent one by stopping this distrust that has festered among us.” She crosses her arms. “This talent show won’t help everything, but it will help with growing trust among all of us.”

“So, if we agree on having the talent show...when will it be?” Kasparov asks.

“Tomorrow night, maybe?” Ichigihara suggests. “Maybe around 6 or 7. We could go up after dinner.”

“It sounds like a plan,” Domoto says. “Okay, then tomorrow—”

“It won’t work,” Aozora says out of nowhere.

         _What...? Why is he saying that?_  “Are you talking about the talent show, Aozora-kun?”

“Yes,” he says with a halfhearted nod. “It’s pointless. No matter how much me try, we’ll never become to overcome our faults. We’ll never overcome the distrust among us...”

Motoki opens her mouth to say something, but Domoto interrupts before she can say anything. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she asks icily.

          _What the hell? She can’t just be so rude to Aozora-kun for no good reason!_  

“Domoto-san!” I say loudly. “You cant say something like that! Can’t you see Aozora-kun has been struggling these past few days?”

“Of course I have,” Domoto says. “And I want to know why that is.”

“You don’t have to go about it in such a rude way, though,” I retort. “It’s just unnecessary to be mean like—”

“Kawashima-san,” Aozora says tiredly. “Please...please just stop it. You’re only...making things worse.”

I turn to look at him and see just how awful the bags under his eyes are, how creased the lines above his forehead have become, and how much he slumps. _He looks terrible...and me getting mad at Domoto-san can’t be helping him._ “I’m sorry, Aozora-kun,” I say apologetically. “I just didn’t want to make you feel any worse than you already do.”

Aozora’s lips curve ever so slightly into a pitiful excuse for a smile. “Thank...thank you for that,” he says. “But it’s hard to feel worse than I do right now.”

“How did you get to feel this way?” Domoto asks, more restrained this time.

“Why should that matter to you?” Carrasco asks. “It is his life, and his business. He has no obligation to answer your questions.”

“I’m asking out of concern for his well-being,” Domoto says, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Aozora-kun...became this way almost of nowhere. During the investigation and most of the trial, he was completely fine.However, soon after the trial and in the following days, he has acted very strangely and much differently than before.” She stares at Aozora. “So, what caused that sudden change?”

For a while, Aozora doesn’t say anything, instead staring at the ground solemy. Then, he sighs and lifts his head to return Domoto’s gaze. “I was fine before because...because I hadn’t experienced the grave failure of Furuhata-kun’s death,” Aozora says. “After that...I realized how atrociously awful I am...I’ve realized how much of a failure I am.”

I begin to speak up, but Aozora holds up his hand, as if telling me to stop. “And,” he continues, “...over the course of these past few days, I’ve realized...everyone here is a failure. We all failed to prevent Furuhata-kun’s murder...and we’ll fail to prevent any ones in the future.” He pauses. “This talent show...it’s a pitiful attempt at convincing ourselves we’ll be okay. But, in spite of it, we’re all doomed.” He shakes his head, and turns his gaze towards me. “No matter how many second chances we give ourselves...we’re all doomed to die here.”

        _Wait a minute...does that mean he’s denying the second chance I offered him? That can’t happen...I can’t allow it!_  “Aozora-kun,” I say desperately, “why don’t you want a second chance? Why don’t you want to change?!”

“Because it’s worthless to try,” Aozora replies. “All day today, I was considering how to change...but I realized it was impossible. Because I can’t forgive myself for such a colossal mistake as allowing someone to die...and I won’t allow you all to try to convince yourselves you’ll be able to prevent a death on the future.”

“So you will not even attempt changing yourself?” Kasparov says disapprovingly. “That is pitiful.”

“I’m too much of a failure to change,” Aozora says with a bitter smile. “Why try something if you know failure is inevitable? I know I won’t succeed...and, if I can’t succeed...I can’t do anything.”

        _No...he needs to stop with this self-destructive mindset. I can’t let him keep convincing himself he’s worthless. I need to show him he’s not worthless!_ “You don’t need success!” I shout, moving forward and grabbing him by the shoulders. “You just need to keep on going! You need to keep trying!”

He pushes me away, so hard that I fall onto the ground. “Shut up,” he says angrily. “You’ve tried to convince me of nothing but lies for the past few days. So shut up.”

I begin to tear up. “Those weren’t lies...” I say weakly. “I was only trying to help.”

“Then stop trying,” he says harshly. “I don’t want your help. That’s what distracted you from going to the Storage Room and saving Furuhata-kun. That’s what led to his and Yamaguchi-kun’s deaths. So don’t even try to give me your ‘help.’” He turns on heel and begins to walk away.

“Aozora-kun,” I call out. He stops, but doesn’t turn around.

“What?” he asks tensely. “If it’s motivational bullshit, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Please, just try,” I say. “Just keep on going!”

I see his form relax, but he doesn’t turn around. He just leaves.

No one says anything for at least several minutes, but it feels like an eternity to me. “Well, I suppose that’s the end of the meeting,” Domoto says. “Will everyone be at the meeting tomorrow morning? We’ll discuss the details of the talent show then.”

“Mika-chan, like, guesses she’ll go,” Hayasaka says. “She doesn’t like that, like, Tomiko-chan won’t, like, be there...but, like, if it means, like, she can know, like, the details of the talent show, Mika-chan’ll, like, suffer through it.”

“I will be there too,” Carrasco says. “And I’ll convince Komatsu-kun, Eguchi-san, and Oyamada-kun to come too.”

“Good,” Domoto says. “Alright, then. See you tomorrow, everyone.”

Everyone files out of the room...except for Motoki and Carrasco, who I hear softly whispering to themselves.

“No creo que puedamos ayudar a Señor Aozora,” Carrasco says softly.

“Yo tampoco,” Motoki says. “Pero...no debemos hacer nada.”

“Claro,” says Carrasco. “Pero...en mi opinión, no debemos hablar con Señor Aozora, sino Señorita Kawashima.”

“En la mía, debemos ayudar a los dos,” Motoki replies. “Aunque es probable que Aozora-kun no quiera nuestra ayuda...”

“Sí, entonces vamos a Señorita Kawashima,” Carrasco says.

        _I have no idea what they’re saying...I think I heard my name a few times, though. And Aozora-kun’s, too..._

Carrasco kneels beside me, still slumped on the ground from when Aozora pushed me. On my other side, Motoki soon kneels down, too.

“Hey,” Motoki says quietly.

“Hey,” I say back dully. “Were you guys talking about me and Aozora-kun?”

“Sí, we were,” Carrasco says. “But how did you know? ¿Entiendes español?”

“What?” I say, then figure out what she’s asking. “No, I don’t speak Spanish. I just heard you guys using my and Aozora-kun’s names.”

“Ah...that makes more sense,” Carrasco says. “We were discussing what to do about this whole situation. Particularly, what to do with you and Señor Aozora.”

“I...wouldn’t do much with Aozora-kun,” I say. “I’ve tried the past few days, and to no avail. Besides, I think he needs time to cool down and consider things.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Motoki says. “But we should talk to him at some point. Maybe not tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that should work,” I say as I wipe away at my eyes, even though I know there aren’t any tears there. _I feel like I should be crying right now...but I’m not. Maybe it’s because I knew, deep down, that Aozora-kun was wouldn’t accept his second chance?_

Motoki takes my hand and squeezes it. “I know this situation with Aozora-kun has been hard on you, Kawashima-san.”

“Ding ding, you got that right,” I say with a poor attempt at a smile.

“Well, I just want to let you know you can come to me any time you want help,” Motoki says with a small smile.

“The same goes for me,” Carrasco adds. “I would be happy to help you.”

“Thanks,” I say gratefully. “I’ll go to either of you if I need help.”

Motoki nods. “That’s good. Communication is key to a healthy life.”

           _Yeah, it is...I wish everyone here understood that._ “I think I’ll be getting to bed now,” I say as I struggle to stand up. Motoki catches me and successfully guides me to my feet.

“I will too, I think,” Motoki says with a yawn. “What about you, Carrasco-san?”

“Not yet,” she responds as she stands up. She brushes off her dress and looks at the doors on the far side of the Cafeteria. “I need to wait for Komatsu-kun, Oyamada-kun, and Eguchi-san to come down so I can convince them to come to the talent show.”

“Okay,” Motoki says.

Bidding Carrasco good night, Motoki and I and head back to Cell Block A. As I walk to my door and scan my e-Handbookto enter my room, Motoki stands beside me, watching me intently. _I understand she just wants to make sure I’m okay...but she’s standing a little too close..._

“Good night, Motoki-san,” I say as I step inside my room.

“Good night, Kawashima-san,” she says. “And...feel better.”

“Thanks, Motoki-san,” I say. “I’ll try.”

I close the door and lean against it, closing my eyes.  _Today...was too much. I’m glad it’s finally over._

As I crawl into bed, I think of the talent show. _I really hope it helps us all trust each other again...but I can’t be sure it will. The traitor is still among us...they could sabotage the event, whoever they are._

_And, although I desperately want to hope everything will go as planned with the talent show, there’s a lingering doubt inside me._

_A lingering doubt that tells me...something awful is going to happen tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talent show is next chapter! Will everything go as planned, or will Kawashima’s intuition prove to be right?
> 
> Btw, the next part is REALLY long...I may end up having to split it in two. I may not, though. Either way, it’ll probably take a little while to get it uploaded. After that, however, things should move along faster.


	16. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Daily Life Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the plan for the talent show comes to fruition in this part...what will happen at it? Will everyone survive?

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

I open my eyes, instantly wishing I was back asleep. _Sleep is so amazing...you can drift off into I to for several hours and feel so refreshed afterwards. It’s so much better than having to deal with real world problems._

But real world problems have to be dealt with. So, with considerable difficulty, I force myself out of bed, take a shower, and put on a light amount of makeup.

         _Today’s the day of the talent show_ , I think as I put the finishing touches on my eyeshadow. _I really hope it works to make everyone start trusting each other again...but I can’t  shake the feeling that something will go awfully wrong during it. Maybe it’s  because they last time there was a group gathering, Furuhata-kun was murdered...but it doesn’t matter. I can’t let my doubts about the party being me down. I need to believe everything will be alright._  

I leave my room and head to the Cafeteria, where I can see Domoto, Kasparov, Motoki, Terajima, Sashihara, Hayasaka, Carrasco, and even Komatsu, Oyamada, and Eguchi. _It’s a relief to see them here._

“Hello, everyone,” I greet as I enter the Cafeteria, putting on my best waitress’s smile. _Even if I have my own doubts, I can’t let anyone know it. They say fear is contagious...and I’m not going to help spread it._  “Hello especially to you guys, Komatsu-kun, Oyamada-kun, and Eguchi-san. We missed you guys yesterday.”

Komatsu frowns at me. “Yeah, yeah...just cuz we’re here don’t mean we wanna be...it’s only cuz Carrasco-san convinced us to come to talk ‘bout yer talent show idea.”

“Yeah, um, that’s the only reason why we’re, um, here...” Eguchi says, not looking at anyone in particular.

Oyamada fidgets and nervously pages through a book. “It’s s-scary being h-here...” he says apprehensively. “B-Because w-we know that one of u-us is the t-traitor...”

“Not necessarily,” Kasparov says. “Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun are both absent. Either one of them could be the traitor.”

“Wh-What about I-Ichigohara-san?” Oyamada stutters, his eyes wide. “Did you n-not mention her n-name because y-you’re covering f-for her?!”

“Calm down,” Domoto says, irritated.

“Sí, cálmete, Señor Oyamada,” Carrasco says, making a point to say it much more kindly than Domoto. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Señorita Ichigohara is merely in the Kitchen, cooking us all breakfast.”

“S-So? What if i-it’s poisoned?” Oyamada asks fearfully. “She c-could try to p-poison is, l-like how N-Nessus the centaur tried to p-poison Hercules and D-Deianara in book nine of Ovid’s _Metamorphoses_...”

“In what?” asks Komatsu. “I ain’t never hearda that shit before.”

Carrasco ignores him. She gently strokes Oyamada’s hair softly, as if she were a mother calming a frightened child. “Hush, hush, Señor Oyamada...it’ll all be alright. Like how a thunderstorm rages awfully while it is here, but brings calm afterwards...so it shall be with you.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to, um, worry, Oyamada-kun...” Eguchi says. “Ichigohara-san isn’t trying to, um, poison us...she can’t, um, do it, anyway...not even if she, um, wanted to...”

          “What do you mean?” Motoki asks. “I mean, I don’t think she would either, but what makes you so sure?”

“Oh, it’s, um, in the rules,” Eguchi says, not making eye contact with Motoki. She takes out her e-Handbook and turns it on. “Rule, um, number six: ‘A single, um, blackened may only kill, um, a maximum of two people.’” She puts her handbook away, but still doesn’t look at Motoki directly. “So, um, Ichigohara-san couldn’t poison us all even if she, um, tried...”

Domoto looks at Eguchi with a strange stare. “That’s...a surprisingly astute observation, Eguchi-san,” she says. “I wouldn’t have expected it from someone like you.”

          _That last part wasn’t necessary..._

“Oh, um...thanks?” Eguchi says, not sure if it’s a compliment or an insult. “I was just, um, trying to help, so I, um, mentioned it...”

“Thank y-you, Eguchi-san...” Oyamada says. “That m-makes me feel a b-bit better...” He hugs the book he’s holding tightly to himself. “But I’m j-just so scared...this wh-whole situation is r-really getting to me...”

Terajima coughs softly. “I hope you don’t think this is rude, but I could offer you my services if you wanted.”

“Like what?” Hayasaka says with a snicker. “Are you going to, like, give him a, like, blowjob or something? Is that the, like, kind of service you’re, like, talking about?”

Terajima turns his head towards her. No one can see his eyes due to his sunglasses, but I’m sure he’s glaring at her right now. “Nothing like that,” he says coolly. “I mean my protective services. I could offer to be your personal bodyguard if you would like me to be, Oyamada-kun.”

Oyamada perks up at the offer. “R-Really? You’d d-do that for m-me?”

“Of course,” Terajima says. “What kind of bodyguard would I be if I didn’t offer to protect those who want it?”

“A bad one,” says Domoto.

“I, um, think that was a, um, rhetorical question, Domoto-san...” Eguchi says timidly.

Before anyone else can say anything, Ichigohara emerges from the Kitchen, wiping her hands together. “Hey, y’all!” she says cheerfully. “Breakfast is all ready!” She turns her gaze to me. “Wakana-chan, would you mind helpin’ me serve it?”

“Sure,” I say with a polite smile. Getting up from my seat, I head back into the Kitchen to see fourteen plates of food laid out on the counter. _That makes sense at first glance, but when I think about it..._

“Wait, Ichigohara-san, why are there fourteen plates here?” I ask. “Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun aren’t coming.”

Ichigohara sighs. “Yeah, they probably won’t,” she says. “But it just doesn’t feel right not makin’ them the food they need.”

I frown. “But I doubt either of them will come here...”

“They don’t need to,” Ichigohara says. “We can go to them.”

I tilt my head, curious. “What do you mean by that?”

“After this meetin’ is over, if neither Niizuma-san or Aozora-kun show up, we can go to both their rooms and knock on their doors,” Ichigohara suggests.

“But what if they don’t answer?” I ask. “What would we do then?”

“We could just leave their food outside their doors,” Ichigohara says, determined to offer Aozora and Niizuma food.

I don’t have any more objections that immediately come to mind, so I consider what she’s suggesting. _She’s right that it’s best to at least offer Aozora-kun and Niizuma-san some food...we can’t just abandon them, even if they chose to abandon us._

“Hey, hurry up in there!” Komatsu calls from the Cafeteria. “I’m gettin’ hungry waitin’ for so long!”

Ichigohara chuckles. “Ah, Yutaka-kun’s got such a big appetite, doesn’t he?”

“He sure does,” I agree.  _Maybe too much of an appetite..._

Taking twelve of the fourteen plates out to the Kitchen, Ichigohara and I serve everyone their breakfast. As I serve the meal, my mouth begins to water. It’s a simple porridge with a fruit salad made out of all sorts of exotic fruits, some of which I’ve never even seen before. They look delicious, and as soon as I bite into them, I realize they taste delicious too.

When the meal is over, I lean back in my chair and stretch. _Wow, this was a great breakfast. I’m glad we have Ichigohara-san’s cooking for us. It really does make life easier._

         “Delicious!” Sashihara shouts, smacking his lips through his ever-present medical mask. “And nutritious, too! I’ve never had a better porridge! Nor a more diversified selection of fruits in a fruit salad!”

“I’m humbled to have the approval of the Ultimate Fitness Trainer in my meal,” Ichigohara says with a proud smile. “It does give me pleasure to know I made somethin’ that tastes good and is good for you.”

“I’d eat more healthy shit if it all tasted like that,” Komatsu says. “Damn, that was fuckin’ good. Do you have any more?”

“I made two extra servings, but they’re not for you, Yutaka-kun,” Ichigohara says. “They’re for Michio-kun and Tomiko-chan.”

“Yeah,” I say. “Ichigohara-san and I will be knocking on their doors and giving it to them if they open, and leave it in front of their doors if they don’t.”

“That’s charitable of you.” Domoto says disinterestedly. “But that’s not what we’re here to talk about. We need to discuss the plan for the talent show later today. It’s obvious that it should be held in the Auditorium on the second floor, but we need to discuss other things. Namely, when it will be held and who will be doing what.”

“I still think we should start around 6 or 7,” Ichigohara proposes.

“Why not 7:30?” Sashihara says loudly. “That way, we could all get a good meal in for dinner, then head up to get ready!”

“Yeah, we can’t rush dinner,” Komatsu says. “7 would be pushin’ it too close.”

“Then we’ll start the talent show at 7:30,” Domoto says. “Does anyone object to that?”

No one does. “Good,” Domoto says. “Now, onto the acts. Who wants to perform?”

Carrasco raises her hand. “As I said anoche, I would be prepared to perform un espectáculo de flamenco for you all,” she says. 

“That sounds, um, pretty cool,” Eguchi says, her gaze not meeting’s Carrasco’s eyes. “But it would be pretty, um, long if it’s the full, um, thing, right?”

“Sí,” Carrasco says. “But I promise, it will not be boring for a second.”

         _Based on what I saw yesterday, that should definitely be true..._ “Yeah, don’t worry about it, Eguchi-san,” I assure her. “I watched Carrasco-san dance yesterday, and I was enthralled the whole time.”

“That’s s-some good v-vocabulary, Kawashima-san...” Oyamada says.

“Thanks,” I say.

Carrasco clears her throat softly to bring attention back to her. “However, I cannot do it alone. I will need some assistance in my performance in the form of someone playing la guitarra.”

“I’d be fuckin’ down for it,” Komatsu says excitedly. “And there’s a guitar here?! Sweet! It’ll be great to be around music again!”

Carrasco looks at him, amused. “Sí, sí...it is exciting that their is una guitarra here. However, if you are to play for me, you will need to know how to play toque, or the art of flamenco guitar.”

Komatsu doesn’t look concerned. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I can play any genre of music. Besides, I’ve already played for a flamenco show here in Japan, so you don’t gotta worry ‘bout me not playin’ right.”

“¡Guay!” Carrasco says, excitement shining in her eyes. “Ah, I cannot wait to put on un espectáculo espléndido for you all!”

“I can’t wait for it either,” Motoki says excitedly.

“I must admit, it intrigues me as well,” Kasparov says.

          _It surprises me that Kasparov-kun is interested by the idea of Carrasco-san putting on a flamenco show...he doesn’t seem like some someone you’d typically be interested in dance. But I guess you never know what someone’s interest are by their appearance alone, right?_

“Okay, so now that we’re, like, talking about Mayumi-chan’s dumb, like, flamingo show, can we talk about actually interesting stuff?” Hayasaka asks as she twirls her hair.

“What kind of interesting stuff?” asks Terajima.

“Flamingo show...?” Carrasco repeats, offended. “Hayasaka-san, it is flamenco, not flamin—”

“Yeah, yeah, like, no one cares,” Hayasaka says, waving Carrasco’s objection aside. “But everyone will, like, definitely care about Mika-chan’s, like, awesome fashion walk~!”

She looks around expectantly, but no one is nearly as excited about the idea as she is. “No one’s, like, excited?” She asks incredulously, shaking her head. “Wow. You’re all, like, such uncultured swine. So Mika-chan will, like, show you what you’re, like, missing out on during her, like, amazing fashion walk, where she’ll, like, pose for all the cameras~!”

“You’re excited to put on a show for Monohebi’s cameras,” Terajima says. “Interesting.”

Hayasaka scowls. “You, like, don’t have to say that...”

          _So, Hayasaka-san wants to have a fashion walk....I can’t say I’m thrilled about the idea, but I’m sure it won’t be too bad._

“So, are there any more offers for acts?” Domoto asks, with a twinge of desperation in her voice. I’m guessing she’s not looking forward to Hayasaka-san’s act.

“Absolutely!” yells Sashihara. “I can show you all a proper daily training regimen that you can all do before coming out to the morning meeting!”

“And get all, like, gross and sweaty?” Hayasaka asks, revolted. “Like, count Mika-chan out.”

“A training regimen, huh?” Terajima says. “I like that idea. Besides, I think it would all be a good idea for us to be more physically fit so we could better defend ourselves.”

“I agree,” Kasparov says. “It would be best to prepare for that which we cannot expect and become as fit as possible.”

Domoto nods and looks around. “That works. Are there any more ideas?”

Komatsu shrugs. “I guess I’d be down to play some of my music on the guitar if ya wanted.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Domoto says. “So, does anyone have any objections to any of the acts so far being performed?”

No one raises any objections. “Okay then, we’ll all see each other at dinner tonight. Then at the talent show. Until then...be safe.”

Everyone disperses, except Ichigohara and I. Grabbing the last two plates from the Cafeteria, we head to Aozora’s room first and knock on the door. There’s no response. _Well, it’s not like I should’ve expected one after what happened last night..._

Ichigohara and I both take turns knocking and calling Aozora’s name, but nothing happens. After a while, I place his plate in front of the door and say, “Hey, Aozora-kun. We left some breakfastout in front of your door, if you want it. You don’t need to talk to us...but you do need to eat.”

Still, there’s no response. “I guess we should be movin’ on to Tomiko-chan, now, huh,” Ichigohara says.

“Yeah...” I say dejectedly, giving Aozora’s food one last look.

We head to Niizuma’s door and knock and call her name several times, but again it is to no avail. _I guess neither of them feel like talking much today._  Leaving the last plate in front of her door, Ichigohara and I split ways until dinner. 

          _It sucks that both Aozora-kun and Niizuma-san aren’t responding...but I can’t dwell on it forever. I need to spend some time with th others, both to closer with them and to make sure the distrust plaguing doesn’t spread anymore than it already has._

_But...who should I hang out with?_

 

FREE TIME START!

 

I wander around aimlessly for a little while before finding myself in the arcade. Once there, I find Eguchi intensely focused on playing one of the pinball machines in the arcade. Only when she’s done does she finally notice me.

“Oh hey, um, Kawashima-san...” Eguchi says, embarrassed. “I was just playing some, um, arcade games. Would you like to, um, play too?”

          _I’ve never been very good at arcade games...or video games in general...but they’re still fun. Besides, I haven’t hung out with Eguchi-san much, and this would be a great way to get to know her better. So, should I hang out with Eguchi-san?_

**Yes** /No

         “You will?” Eguchi says with a nervous smile, not making eye contact with me. “That’s, um, really cool...let’s, um, get started...”

Eguchi-san and I play all sorts of arcade games, from vintage classics like Pac-Man to one of those really modern racing ones, to insanely elaborate pinball machines. _To no one’s surprise, I’m not good at any of them...but you need to be good at games to have fun. I think Eguchi-san and I got a littler closer._

“Wow,” I say after a long time. “That was fun.”

“I know, right!” Eguchi says passionately, all her normal timidity good. “Games are so much fun! That’s why I love playing them and making them for others to enjoy!”

        _She’s not hesitating in her speech like she normally does...I guess that’s what talking about her passion does to her._

“How did you get into games, Eguchi-san?” I ask curiously. “You’re obviously really passionate about them, so how did it start?”

Eguchi hesitates. “Um...it’s because, um...I didn’t really, um, have many friends growing up,” she says, staring at the floor sadly. “So, I, um, turned to, um, video games as a way to, um, entertain myself.”

          _Oh...that was a more depressing answer than I expected. I feel bad for asking now..._  “But how did you start making video games?” I ask, hoping to drive the conversation in a more positive direction.

“I wanted to, um, share all the ideas I had made with, un, the rest of the world,” Eguch says, a smile spreading across her face. “I had , um, so many ideas for characters and the journeys they would undergo, that I couldn’t not share them with the rest of the world! Even though it was a ton of hard work, I enjoyed every second of it because I knew I was actually contributing something positive to the world!” By the end she’s out of breath from speaking so fast. _Wow...hearing her talk about hames takes away all the timidity in her...it’s almost like she’s an entirely new person whenever the subject is brought up._

“I’m glad for you, Eguchi-san,” I say. “So many people have such amazing ideas, but only a fraction of people ever share them.”

“I know, it’s such a shame that they don’t!” Eguchi says. “If everyone shared the ideas they had in their head and put in the hard work to make dreams reality, the world would be such a better place!” She stares off into space with a dreamy expression, her eyes shining with excitement. Suddenly, she jerks and returns her gaze to the floor. “Oh, um, sorry for being like that...” she apologizes. “I, um, let my passions get, um, the better of me.”

“Don’t apologize,” I tell her. “You seem so much more energetic and passionate when talking about things you like. So maybe you should try to do it more often.”

Eguchi blushes and wipes her hair out of her face. “Thanks, um, Kawashima-san,” she says, not making eye contact with me. “I’ll, um, try...”

FREE TIME END

 

I say goodbye to Eguchi and leave the Arcade. _There’s still so much time left before the talent show...I can’t just spend it all alone._

 

FREE TIME START!

 

While wandering around, I find Komatsu sitting in one of the cells in Cell Block B, humming and tapping his fingers rhythmically.

“What are you doing in here?” I ask him. “It’s so cold and miserable in this room.”

“It’s quiet, though,” Komatsu says. “But that’s what’s most important, ya feel me? I need to plan out what I’ll play in the guitar tonight, but I can’t compose shit with a buncha unnecessary noise around.”

           _I was going to ask to hang out with him, but because he says he needs silence...I shouldn’t probably just leave him alone._  “Okay, bye, Komatsu-kun,” I say.

“Bye,” he says.

I leave Cell Block B for the Casino, where I find someone I wasn’t expecting: Niizuma, who is staring intently at the roulette wheel.

“Hi, Niizuma-san,” I greet.

“Hello,” she says, although she doesn’t move her gaze from the roulette wheel. “I was just testing out this wheel to see if it’s a fair. Would you like to join me?”

           _I probably should, with how distant she’s grown from the group lately. But, she didn’t really sound too enthusiastic when asking me to hang out...so, shouldn’t I hang out with Niizuma-san?_

**Yes** /No

“Oh,” Niizuma says, slightly surprised. “I was betting you would say no.” She brushes her hair out of her face. “No matter, though. Let’s get to testing this wheel.”

          _We tested the fairness of the wheel...which involved spinning it a ton of times to see if it gave each space an equal chance of being landed on. It wasn’t particularly riveting...but I think Niizuma-san and I grew a little closer._

“So, Niizuma-san,” I begin. “I was wondering—”

“—about how I became a statistician?” Niizuma finishes for me.

I blink, surprised that she guessed correctly. “Yeah, that’s what I was going to say...how’d you randomly guess?”

“I didn’t randomly guess it,” Niizuma says. “I simply assumed it would be an easy conversation starter, so I decided it would be the most likely option for you to choose.”

“That’s impressive,” I say. “But I guess it makes sense. Statistics is all about probability, so it’s no surprise you guessed right.”

Niizuma turns her head to look at me sharply. “False. Probability is certainly an important component of statistics, but it is far from everything.”

“Then what is statistics, exactly?” I say. “I think I was taught it in school, but don’t remember.”

Niizuma purses her lips. “I highly disapprove of you not putting in the effort to commit the knowledge you learned to memory, but, for the sake of educating you, I’ll explain. Statistics deals with the interpretation, analysis, organization, and presentation of data collected from a certain population.”

“Wow...that sounds like a lot to deal with,” I say. “I could never do something like that.”

Niizuma shakes her head. “Your attitude is all wrong,” she says disapprovingly. “You must approach things with the mindset that you will succeed, but not be afraid of failure.” She holds up her hand and examines her perfect nails. “But in the end, success and failure are unimportant. What is most important is that you put in hard work to become the best at everything you do. That is what is truly essential. After that, success will follow.”

          _Niizuma-san values hard work above all else...that’s pretty admirable, I have to say._  “Sorry about that, Niizuma-san,” I say. “I should try to put more work into things that seem really difficult at first.”

“You should,” Niizuma says. “However, you must also recognize when your effort is futile. Hard work with no payoff is pointless.”

         _That statement does make sense...but I do have a questions about it..._  “But how do you know for sure if something is pointless?”

“You must assess the situation and make the calculation yourself,” Niizuma replies. “Or, as a last resort, trust your gut.”

         _Shouldn’t your gut be your first instinct? It’s the truest part of you, after all...but I shouldn’t say that to Niizuma-san. I don’t think she’d react well._

“Thank you for this advice,” I say to Niizuma. Even if I don’t completely agree with all of it, I think some of what she advised could do me well if I applied it to my life.

“It is no problem at all,” Niizuma says.

FREE TIME END

 

Niizuma soon turns her attention from the roulette wheel to a pachinko machine. Even though it’s almost dinner, I don’t leave immediately.  _I should still try to ask her to come to the talent show..._

“Niizuma-san,” I say. “Can I ask you something?”

She doesn’t turn around. Instead, she sighs exasperatedly. “If it’s asking me to come to the talent show, the answer is no. I already made myself clear, didn’t I?”

I frown. “But...we need to trust each other. Otherwise there’ll be another murder!”

Niizuma turns around, a cold expression on her face. “Didn’t I tell you not to waste your time on something if you know it will pointless?”

“Yes,” I say. “But this isn’t pointless. I still think there’s hope that you might be able to rejoin the group.”

“When everyone stops distrusting everyone, I’ll rejoin your group,” Niizuma says. “Which means I’ll never rejoin. A talent show won’t help the underlying problems with the group. You’ll all promise that you’ll never murder, but one of you will break. It’s inevitable. The stress of this situation will break each of you, making you kill. I have no intention of dying, so I will stay away from you all.”

          _No...she can’t do this...she needs to rejoin everyone!_  “Niizuma-san,” I plead. “You say you want everyone to trust each other, but you distrust everyone too much to give them the second chance. Why can’t you just give them the second chance they need?”

Niizuma narrows her eyes at me. “Because they don’t deserve them,” she says. She turns away from me and returns her attention to the pachinko machine. “Stop wasting your time on me and go to your stupid talent show. If it makes you all better and trusting, come and talk to me. But if not, I don’t want to hear anything from any of you.”

I try to say more to her, but it’s like speaking to a wall. Eventually, I give up and storm out of the Casino into Cell Block B. “Goddammit!” I shout, barely resisting the urge to drop down on my knees and cry. _I desperately  wanted to believe she’d come back to us...but deep down I think I knew she wouldn’t. I just wanted to help her rejoin the group...but none I’ve probably lowered the chances of that’s ever happening...unless all goes well at the talent show tonight, in which case we might, just might, be bale to convince her...I really hope everything goes well at the talent show tonight. Although, no matter how hard I try, I can’t shake the feeling that something awful will happen._

“Yo, ya good, Kawashima-san?” Komatsu asks from inside one of the cells. “Ya shouted real loud earlier.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” I say hurriedly. “I’m fine.” That’s untrue, but I can’t let Komatsu be pessimistic about the show tonight like me. _If I do that to him or anyone else, the chances of the show failing will only increase._

“Okay...” Komatsu says uncertainly. “It’s almost dinner, so we should be goin’ down to the Cafeteria now, right?”

“Yeah,” I say. We head down to the Cafeteria together, where everyone else except Niizuma and Aozora has already gathered. 

For dinner we eat a delicious miso ramen soup with mushrooms by Ichigohara, but, other than the delicious food, nothing much important happens. There are few small conversations here and there, but nothing of any real depth. Soon enough, it’s 7:15, and we begin to head up to the Auditorium on the second floor, but before I can leave the Cafeteria, someone calls out to me.

“Hey, Wakana-chan, are you involved in any of the acts?” asks Ichigohara.

“No,” I answer. “Why?”

“I was wonderin’ if you could help me out and give some of the soup to Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun just like we did this mornin’,” she says while scratching her back. “I just have all the dishes to do, but I don’t wanna miss the start of the show. I already have the bowls all prepared and everything.”

“Sure, I’ll help you out with that,” I say. “I’m not doing anything at the talent show, so I’m in no rush to get there.”

“Thanks a lot, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says, relieved. “You’re a big help.”

“It’s nothing,” I say as I follow Ichigohara into the Kitchen. “But I’m curious...did both Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun eat their breakfasts?”

“Two plates that weren’t from our group breakfast were empty and in the sink before dinner,” Ichigohara says. “So, I assume they did.”

“That’s good,” I say, relieved.

As I grab the two bowls of soup and head out to the doors to Niizuma’s and Aozora’s “cells,” I decide to not even bother knocking on Niizuma’s door. _She didn’t come back through the Cafeteria, which is the only way to get to Cell Block A, during dinner...so she must still be upstairs._

I gently place Niizuma’s bowl on the floor in front of her door and head down to Aozora’s “cell.” Just like Ichigohara said,the plate from earlier is gone.  _He must still be in his room, then..._

I knock on the door. “Aozora-kun?” I say. “I have your dinner here.” No response.

“You don’t have to hide in your room,” I say. “The talent show is about to start...so, can you at least try to come to it?”

I wait for a few moments, but receive only silence. Sighing sadly, I place the bowl of soup in front of the door and head back out to the Cafeteria. _So much for that...I knew he probably wasn’t going to come out, but I had at least hoped that he’d say something. It wouldn’t even have had to be much. Anything...hearing anything at all from him would be enough._

When I get to the Cafeteria, I see Ichigohara waiting for me. “Did you see either of them?” she asks.

“Nothing out of either of them,” I respond.

Ichigohara shakes her head. “I wish they’d try and rejoin us...but hopefully that will come in time.”

“Hopefully,” I say.

She and I head up to Auditorium. When we get there, various members of the groups have already sat down. Domoto and Kasparov sit near each other in the first few rows, while Oyamada and Eguchi sit very closely to Terajima closer to the back.

“So you’ll, um, protect us for the, um, entirety of, um, the show?” Eguchi asks nervously.

“I do,” Terajima says reassuringly. “I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to either of you as long as this show lasts.”

“Th-Thank you v-very much for d-doing this, Terajima-kun,” Oyamada says.

Terajima cracks a small smile. “You’re welcome, Oyamada-kun.”

          _Wait, did Terajima-kun just say Oyamada-kun’s name? I thought he didn’t remember names unless they were very important to him..._

“Oh, there you are!” Motoki says as she approaches, interrupting me from my thoughts. “I was waiting for you guys to show up. I hate not having anyone to talk to.”

“Couldn’t you have just talked with any of the others here, Sakiko-chan?” asks Ichigohara. “I mean, I’m not complainin’ that you’re wanted to talk to us, but you could have talked to some of the others.”

“I tried to,” Motoki says sadly. “But Domoto-san and Kasparov-kun didn’t say much back at all, Oyamada-kun, Eguchi-san, and Terajima-kun weren’t much in the mood for talking, and everyone else is backstage getting ready, so I didn’t want to disturb them.”

“I see,” I say. “But did you need to talk with them? I don’t mean to be rude, but it isn’t super hard to sit quietly.”

Motoki grimaces. “It is for me. I can’t stand being silent alone.” A faraway look enters her eyes. “It’s...such a terrible feeling to be isolated from others...from communication...”

I exchange a worried glance with Ichigohara. _Looks like I shouldn’t have said that..._  “There’s no need to worry now, Sakiko-chan!” Ichigohara says cheerfully, breaking the gloomy mood. “We’re both here now.”

Motoki’s grimace fades away and is replaced by a smile. “Yeah, thankfully you are.”

The three of us sit down intro middle of the Auditorium, in between Domoto and Kasparov in the front, and Oyamada, Eguchi, and Terajima in the back. Near the back of the stage, there’s a stool with a mircophone near it. “What’s that for?” I ask aloud, not really expecting an answer.

To my surprise, Motoki speaks up. “It’s a stool for the guitar-player,” Motoki says. “In many traditional flamenco shows, there are several people involved: male dancers and female dancers, who usually dance one at a time, and, behind them, various people playing the guitar, playing castanets, clapping, and maybe singing.”

          _Wow...she knows a lot about flamenco._ “How did you learn all that?” Ichigohara asks. “You’re not the Ultimate Flamenco Performer.”

“To know a language, you must know its culture as well,” Motoki says. “Although some of what I just told you I learned from talking with Carrasco-san, most of it I saw myself when studying Castilian Spanish. Flamenco is an important aspect of Spanish culture—so, when I had the opportunity to view an authentic flamenco performance, naturally I took it to better understand the language.”

          _That makes sense...I guess culture and language are inseparable...both influence each other._

Ichigohara, Motoki, and I chat for a few minutes before Carrasco emerges onto stage, still in her elaborate form-fitting red dress with black polka dots, looking around the stage. Komatsu emerges out onto the stage from the Dressing Room soon after.

“Where is la guitarra?” Carrasco asks him as soon as he leaves. “I thought I said to bring it out on the stage prior to el espectáculo.”

“Shit, I forgot ‘bout that,” Komatsu says.

Carrasco sighs. “Ah, está bien...it’s just I was expecting it to be out here. Could you go get it now?”

“Sure thing,” Komatsu replies. “It’s back in the Props Room, right?”

Carrasco nods. Komatsu goes back there and soon reemerges with the guitar. “Here ya go,” he says, strumming the guitar as he walks over to her. “This is one good-ass—“

Out of nowhere, one of the guitar strings snaps and flies in Komatsu’s face. “Fuck!” he shouts, dodging out of the path of the string, but letting go of the guitar in the process. Running over and quickly grabbing the guitar before it can fall, Carrasco collapses on the stage in the most undignified way possible, but she saves the guitar from falling.

For a few seconds, the room is silent. “Good save,” Domoto says after a while.

“Thank you,” Carrasco says, breathing heavily. “I was worried the whole guitar was going to break.”

         “Sorry ‘bout that,” Komatsu says regretfully. “Do ya want me to replace the broken string with a new one?”

“I can do that,” Carrasco says. “Would you mind going back into the Props Room and getting the extra string? I’ll take care of the old string.”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Komatsu says. “But where should I get it? I don’t remember seein’ any extra strings back there.”

         “There is one set of extra strings near where the guitar was,” Carrasco says.

“Wow, you’re such a, like, idiot, Yutaka-kun,” Hayasaka says with a snicker from the door to the Dressing Room. “Didn’t you, like, go back and get the guitar? You should’ve, like, paid more attention.”

Komatsu glares at her. “Ya don’t gotta treat me like an idiot just for not somethin’ like that.”

         “Well, Mika-chan, like, did,” Hayasaka says. “So just, like, get the stupid string.”

Grumbling to himself, Komatsu goes back into the Props Room as Carrasco puts the old string aside.

“I was scared for a second there,” I say after a while. “That string flew off so fast once it snapped...”

Motoki nods. “Yeah, it could really have hurt both of them.”

“Luckily, it didn’t,” Ichigohara says.

         _Yeah, because if it had...we don’t have the medical resources to treat an injury. Monohebi might...but I doubt he’d be keen to share them with us._

Soon enough, Komatsu re-emerges and hands Carrasco a new string, which she then places on the guitar. _The string she’s replacing is the thickest string...so if things had gone differently, someone definitely could’ve been hurt. Luckily, though, that didn’t happen._

“Don’t ya think it’s weird that the lower E string’s the one that broke, Carrasco-san?” Komatsu says as he comes back from the Dressing Room. “That shit is thick as fuck, so it ain’t easy to break. But I only strummed it and boom! It breaks!”

Carrasco is still intently focused on the guitar and doesn’t look up, but nods nonetheless. “Sí, es extraño...but all strings...get worn out with time...and esta guitarra is old...so it’s no surprise.”

She sits up and tunes the guitar quickly, handing it to Komatsu when she’s done. “Damn, ya can tune fast as fuck,” Komatsu says. “Even faster than I can—and I deal with instruments and shit for a livin’!”

Carrasco shrugs. “La guitarra is as an essential part of flamenco. I am no stranger to the instrument.”

She turns out to the crowd and smooths her dress, which was crumpled from her ungraceful fall earlier.“¡Hola, ustedes, y bienvenidos al espectáculo de flamenco de Mayumi Carrasco!” She greets entirely in Spanish. “Sorry for the delay, but I should be ready now.”

Carrasco looks back at Komatsu, who has positioned himself on the stool. He nods. She turns back to the audience, her eyes closed, takes out two castanets, one in each hand, and takes a deep breath.  _It looks like she’s getting ready to dance._

Then, she snaps into a dignified pose, with her back arched and her arms held high. Komatsu begins to play the guitar softly, and Carrasco begins rapidly clicking her castanets as she slowly turns around, her back still rigidly arched and her arms still proudly held high. Then, she stomps and twirls faster, and then I’m sucked in. Carrasco stomps, spins, curls her body, leans back, forward, or sideways, sometimes fast and sometimes slow, but always with enthralling gracefulness. I don’t know for how long the show goes on, but for the entire time my attention is only Carrasco and the sound of the castanets and guitar.

After a long time, the guitar and castanets cease, but Carrasco remains in a graceful pose with her back arched and her fan extended. Then, she breaks her pose and stands normally, sweating. Vigorous applause comes immediately after.

“Amazing!” I say.  _I can’t believe how incredible that was to watch..._

“That was great!” Ichigoahra shouts enthusiastically.

“¡Increíble! ¡Fantástico!” Motoki praises in Spanish, earning an extra smile from Carrasco.

“That was quite excellent,” says Kasparov.

“It was very impressive,” Domoto says with what might be a smile.

Even Oyamada, Terajima, and Eguchi join in on the praise. “G-Good job...” Oyamada says. 

“Yeah, that was, um, really well done!” Eguchi says.

Terajima doesn’t clap like all the rest, but does give Carrasco a nod. “That was really good,” he says.

Carrasco nods politely, as if to accept all the praise she’s receiving. “Muchas gracias,” she says. “I’m glad you could all enjoy the show. Thank you for coming.” Turning around to face Komatsu, who has carefully left the guitar on the floor, she smiles gratefully. “And thank you, Señor Komatsu. Your toque was wonderful.” She hugs him and kisses both his cheeks, as many Europeans do. Komatsu’s eyes widen and his face turns a deep red afterward. “Yer...y-yer very welcome, Carrasco-san...” he stammers. “I’ll do it again a-anytime in the future, if you want...” _Normally he’s so loud-mouthed and aggressive...so it’s weird to see him so flustered. Yet...it’s pretty amusing to see his tough guy act go down for a bit._

“Wow, at least, like, try to conceal your, like, hard-on for Mayumi-chan, Yutaka-kun,” Hayasaka says loudly from the door to the Dressing Room, trying to be heard over the sound of the applause.

Komatsu’s face becomes even redder. “Hey! That’s not what this is!”

“It’s what it, like, looks like,” Hayasaka says with a smirk.

“What do you want, Señorita Hayasaka?” Carrasco asks testily. “You interrupted so very rudely, so I hope it is important.”

“It is,” Hayasaka says. “Mika-chan just wanted to, like, let you know that was, like, so fucking boring! Mika-chan was, like, almost falling asleep~!”

Carrasco takes a step back, as if she had been attacked. “B-Boring?” She repeats, stunned. “No one has ever called my flamenco shows boring before...”

“Well, like, Mika-chan just did~!” Hayasaka says. “But that’s like, not important! What really, like, matters is the next act! Mika-chan’s, like, fashion waaaallkkk~~~!!!”

          _Oh no...I am not looking forward to this..._ “Are you ready, Hisaya-kun?” Hayasaka asks.

“Indeed I am!” Sashihara yells as he comes out of the Dressing Room.

“Señor Sashihara?” Carrasco says, confused. “What is he doing here? Is he a part of your show?”

“Affirmative!” Sashihara shouts. “I have been instructed Hayasaka-san to yell various phrases at her while she walks, such as, ‘Skinny legend,’ ‘Yass queen,’ ‘work it sister,’ and ‘we stan an iconic legend!’”

“...Ya gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Komatsu says.

“Please tell me that’s a joke,” Domoto says as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I do not believe it is, unfortunately...” Kasparov says. 

“Nope, it’s, like, not a joke~!” Hayasaka says as she holds up two peace signs and smiles “cutely.” “It’s, like, totally real!” Her smile fades away as she eyes Carrasco and Komatsu. “Uh...like, what are you two still, like, doing on the stage? It’s, like, Mika-chan’s turn now.”

After shooing Carrasco and Komatsu off the stage, Hayasaka picks up the guitar and stool and quickly moves them off to the side of the stage. Then, she moves to center stage and poses in what she probably thinks is a sexy pose. “Let’s go, sisters!” She exclaims as she begins.

Hayasaka’s fashion walk begins, and it is...terrible. It follows a certain routine: Hayasaka walks back into the Dressing Room, comes out in a ridiculous outfit, walks around the stage with an exaggerated swagger and poses every now and then, all while Sashihara yells the phrases from before at her. Then, she goes back into the Dressing Room, and we have a few seconds of respite before she comes back out.

After what seems like an eternity, Hayasaka comes out in her normal outfit. _Finally...it’s over. That was probably one of those the worst things I’ve seen in my entire life. But what may be the worst part about it...I’m pretty sure Hayasaka-san genuinely thought it was good._

Hayasaka blows a kiss to the audience. “That’s, like, that, everyone! What did you all, like, think?”

No one says anything for a while. There’s no applause, either. Hayasaka looks around expectantly. “C’mon, aren’t you guys going to, like, say something?”

“I have something to say,” Domoto says.

“Go ahead and, like, share it, Otoha-chan~!” Hayasaka says.

“That was worst thing I have had the misfortune lay my eyes upon in my entire life,” Domoto says harshly. “It was tacky, obnoxious, and worst of all—fake.”

Hayasaka’s jaw drops, and she huffs, offended. “What the—are you, like, serious?” She asks angrily. “That was, like, so good!”

“No, it was horrible,” Komatsu says. “C’mon, even a blind man could see that...”

“Shut the fuck up, Yutaka-kun!” Hayasaka seethes. She looks around desperately. “Doesn’t anyone who matters, like, have something good to say about me? Can’t any of you just, like, praise me?”

“You’re a skinny legend!” Sashihara shouts.

Hayasaka gives him a dirty look. “Shut up,”she says immediately, but then shakes her head. “Mika-chan means, like, thanks...but she wants something from, like, the real audience.” She turns to look at us, hoping someone will lavish her with praise.

No one says anything. “What the...this cant be...” she says, shaking her head vigorously. “Mika-chan worked so hard on that show...and you all, like, love her...you have to...this can’t be...”

“Hayasaka-san,” Eguchi says timidly from the back.

“What?” Hayasaka asks desperately.

“I, um, liked your show...” she says, not looking directly at Hayasaka.

Looking like she wants to both make fun of Eguchi and accept her praise, Hayasaka looks torn. “Ugh...this is...” She grabs her head and shakes it violently. “Fuck...” She storms off the stage and makes her way out of the Auditorium. “Mika-chan, is, like, going to bed...see you all, like, later.”

            _What the hell was that? I’ve never seen Hayasaka-san act like that before..._

“Wh-What just happened?” Oyamada asks. “I don’t u-understand...”

“I don’t think any of us do, Oyamada-kun,” Terajima says. _There he goes remembering Oyamada-kun’s name again. I wonder...does that mean what I think it does? I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but..._

“Well, whatever it was, it’s already done,” Ichigohara says. “It was a bit of road bump, but as long as we go with flow and keep positive, we’ll be fine.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Motoki says. “But shouldn’t we send someone to talk with her?”

Carrasco frowns. “But Señorita Hayasaka has already chosen her path. It would be rude of us to disturb her from it.”

“But what if she’s, um, not okay?” Eguchi asks. “I know she’s never been, um, anything but mean to me, but, um, I’m still concerned...”

“We’ll sort it out after the talent show,” Domoto says. “As of right now, we have better things to focus on. Such as the next act. What is it again?”

“My fitness routine!” Sashihara shouts. “If you follow this every day, you’ll be ripped in no time!”

“Are you ready to get started?” Domoto asks. “You have no exercise equipment.”

Sashihara chuckles. “Haha...the only exercise equipment I need is my own body! This routine is designed so that it can be done anytime, anywhere! However, in order to demonstrate it fully, I’ll need some audience participation.”

            _Oh no...I hope he doesn’t pick me...I’m not out off shape, exactly, but I’m no fitness model either. I could really easily embarrass myself if I go up there._

“No volunteers?!” Sashihara says, shocked. “C’mon, I know at least one of you wants to!”

“I shall volunteer,” Kasparov says. “But only because no one else will.”

“Thank you, Kasparov-kun!” Sashihara shouts gratefully. “You are truly a skinny legend and an icon for volunteering!”

Kasparov scowls. “Say that again and I will rescind my decision...”

            _So Sashihara-kun is using Hayasaka-san’s phrases as compliment now? That’s funnier than it has any right to be..._

           Suddenly, Sashihara coughs violently into his medical mask. Everyone looks at him, surprised. “Goddammit...not now...” he whispers worriedly. “I mean, um, I still need another volunteer!” He says hurriedly. “Yes, that’s why I coughed! To get your attention! Not because of anything else!”

            _Him so fervently trying to make it seem like it was only a cough for attention just makes me more suspicious that it was really something else..._

“Well, then, who else will volunteer?” Terajima asks. “I would, but I promised to protect Oyamada-kun and uh...uh...I promised to protect these two.” _He really rushed that’s last part...is it because he remembered Oyamada-kun’s name, but not Eguchi-san’s?_

Domoto seems to have noticed the same thing I did, but doesn’t say anything. “Yes, who will do it?”

           “If no one will volunteer, I’ll choose one myself!” Sashihara shouts as he scans the audience. “Aha! Komatsu-kun! You eat so much that you need a workout right now!”

“Fuck no!” Komatsu protests. “I ain’t gotta do shit. I told ya already, I have a high metabolism! I don’t need to exercise much to stay thin!”

“Just because you’re thin and lean doesn’t necessarily mean you’re healthy!” Sashihara counters. “Come up to the stage now!”

Komatsu still resists. “Nah, I ain’t gonna—”

Carrasco walks over to him and gently places a hand on his shoulder. “Por favor, Señor Komatsu, just go onstage. You’re only holding things up by resisting now.”

“Fine,” Komatsu relents. “I’ll do it.”  _It didn’t take him long to accept when she asked..._

Sashihara nods slowly as Komatsu makes his way onstage. “Alright! I will demonstrate an exercise, and then you two will repeat it, exactly as I did it!”

“What if we can’t se get right on the first try?” Komatsu asks. “Considerin’ yer the Ultimate Fitness Trainer and all, some these exercises are bound to be crazy as fuck.”

“I’m glad you asked!” Sashihara says. “If you don’t perform the exercise correctly, you must repeat it until you do! Doing an exercise incorrectly can injure you greatly!”

“I might regret volunteering for this now...” Kasparov says.

“Well, too late now!” Sashihara shouts. He chuckles. “Haha, I can’t wait! Let’s get started!”

He leads them in an intense workout routine makes my muscles ache just watching it. _That’s so many push-ups and sit-ups, not to mention all the exercises I don’t know the names of. I’m grateful I didn’t volunteer...I’d die if I did Sashihara-kun’s routine._

When it’s over, Sashihara is breathing heavily, but Komatsu and Kasparov are both drenched in sweat and panting, especially Komatsu. “God..fuckin’ dammit...*huff*...that...*huff*...was...*huff*...so intense...” Komatsu says in between pants. “How...*huff*...the fuck...*huff*...do ya...*huff*...do that every morning?”

“With repetition comes habituation!” Sashihara shouts. “My body has grown used to such an intense workout, and so I must push it more and more to still feel tired.”

“But...is it...*huff*...necessary...to feel so tired...*huff*...after every workout?” Kasparov asks, still breathing heavily, although he seems to be recovering much faster.

“It’s not a real workout unless you’re out of breath!” Sashihara says with a huge grin. “If you aren’t challenged by a workout, then it’s time for you to move on to a more difficult one!”

“That is very true,” Terajima says from the back. “Though only when your goal is improvement. If your goal is to simply maintain a certain level of fitness, you only have to do the same amount of exercise, right?”

“Yes,” Sashihara concedes. “But one’s goal should always be to improve!”

            _That is an admirable attitude...although I’m not sure it’s possible for the everyday person to be exercising so much...but still, I guess all of us should at least try to always be improving, even if we may not always be able to do it._

“Is there any more to your act, Sashihara-kun?” Domoto asks. “Your preachy speech on what our fitness should be isn’t part of an exercise routine.”

“My act is over, yes,” Sashihara says. “But my speech wasn’t ‘preachy!’ I was simply looking out for the health of you all! I was advising you all because I wanted to help and share healthy habits, not to be condescending!”

“Don’t worry, Sashihara-kun,” Motoki says reassuringly. “I can only speak surely for myself, but I’m sure most of us didn’t think you were preachy.”

“Yeah, you don’t gotta worry about that, Hisaya-kun,” Ichigohara adds.

Sashihara beams. “Thank you, Motoki-san and Ichigohara-san!”

“Your act is still over,” Domoto says, irritated. _It doesn’t look like she liked Motoki-san and Ichigohara-san contradicting her..._  “Who’s next?”

“...Me,” Komatsu says, still breathing heavily. “Though...I need...a few minutes.”

Carrasco stands up and smooths her dress. “Well, if you will take a few more minutes for to get ready, would it be okay with everyone if I head to el servicio briefly?”

“Where?” I ask. “Most of us don’t speak Spanish...”

“The bathroom,” Motoki says. “Although that’s not necessarily the only word for—”

“No,” Domoto says sternly. “You may not leave, Carrasco-san.”

“¿Qué?” Carrasco asks, taken aback. “Why not?”

“It is a risk for you to leave to go to the bathroom alone,” Domoto says.

“Then why don’t I go with her?” Ichigohara asks, standing up from her seat and stretching. “If it’s bein’ attacked that you’re worried about, we’re a lot less likely to be attacked if there’re two of us.”

Domoto considers that for a moment. “Fine,” she says. “But be back soon.”

As Carrasco and Ichigohara begin to head out of the room, Kasparov approaches Komatsu with a regretful expression on his face. “I do not mean to be rude, Komatsu-kun, but I am afraid I must retire to bed,” Kasparov says. “Sashihara-kun’s workout exhausted me.”

“It ain’t no big deal, Kasparov-kun,” Komatsu says.

“Wait, but, um, should he go to, um, bed alone?” Eguchi asks nervously. “It would be, um, bad if he goes alone...”

“That’s exactly what I was going to say,” Domoto says. “It’s too much of a risk for Kasparov-kun to go down alone.”

“I will be safe,” Kasparov says firmly. “The only other people who could overpower me are Terajima-kun and Sashihara-kun, and both would still be in this room.”

           _That’s a fair point...but it’s still risky._  Domoto doesn’t like the idea either, but gives a curt nod. “Alright. If you feel you can go to bed safely, than you may so...but at your own risk.”

Kasparov nods. “I understand,” he says as he leaves.

Komatsu watches him walk out. “‘Kay, I think I’m alright now,” he says as he wipes his forehead. “I’ll need to take a shower right after this.”

“You absolutely will,” Domoto says while wrinkling her nose. “I can smell your body odor from here.”

“Such is the consequence of a good workout!” Sashihara yells from his seat in the front row. “But it’s worth it for the long-term health benefits!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Komatsu says impatiently. “Can I just get started with my song already?”

“Sure thing,” Motoki says with an encouraging smile. “I’m sure you can do it, Komatsu-kun.”

“Thanks, Motoki-san,” he says. “I’ll start out with somethin’ by the Spanish composer Joaquín Rodrigo before I move into my original stuff.” Picking up the guitar from the dude of the stage, where Hayasaka had moved it earlier. Then, he strums it and begins playing a sweet slow guitar song. _Wow...that’s really pretty. I close my eyes and listen to the peaceful song, falling into a state of blissful relaxation. This isn’t the calmest I’ve felt ever since I got here...all my fears...and all my worries...they’re melting away..._

“There has been an attack!” shouts Kasparov’s voice from the back fo the Auditorium, ripping me from my calm state.

“What?!” I say in a panic as I whip around in my seat to see Carrasco and Kasparov staggering into the Cafeteria, with a half-conscious Ichigohara slumped between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you just read that correctly! There’s been an attack! Who is the perpetrator? Why did they attack someone? You’ll find out in the next part...
> 
> Sorry for cutting the chapter off here at this cliffhanger, but I was getting really long, so I decided this would be the best place to cut it off.


	17. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Daily Life Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the deal with the attack? Find out now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited this chapter a lot faster than I anticipated! That’s because it’s shorter than normal...for reason’s you’ll found out once you read.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve officially finished drafting Chapter 2! Unfortunately, I’ll be very busy with irl stuff the next few weeks, so updates will probably slow down. However, despite all this, I anticipate having all of Chapter 2 posted by middle to late May.
> 
> But enough of that. Enjoy this chapter!

Komatsu stops playing abruptly. “What the hell’s happenin’?” he says worriedly as he places the guitar on the ground and rushes off the stage. “What the fuck’s up with Ichigohara-san?”

“We...we were attacked,” Carrasco says shakily. It’s then that I notice her right sleeve is badly torn.

“What happened?” I say fearfully. “And who attacked you?”

“Some madman in a red hood and cape,” Carrasco says, shuddering as she recalls the image of her assailant. “He appeared out of nowhere and slammed Señorita Ichigohara’s head against the wall...Luckily, we were near the bathroom at that point and were able to escape, but not before he grabbed my arm and ripped my dress.”

Carrasco shows off her ripped sleeve and bruised wrist for all of us to see. “Wait, you escaped into the bathroom?” Domoto asks. “How is that an escape?”

“We cannot enter the bathroom of the opposite gender,” Kasparov says. “There are small machine guns on the inside of each bathroom that would shoot if a male entered the women’s bathroom or vice versa.”

           _Wait...they do!? I’ve never used any of the bathrooms here but the one in my room...now I’m glad I didn’t._

“How would the guns know if it were a man or woman entering?” Terajima asks. “Is there a camera attached?”

“In a, um, bathroom?” Eguchi asks. “That would, um, be in poor taste...”

“I do not believe there are cameras,” Kasparov says. He shrugs. “I know not how the guns can differentiate between men and women, but I believe none of us are willing to take the risk of testing them.”

“You’ve got a fair point there,” I say. “But how did you find out about this attack, Kasparov-kun? Weren’t you on your way to bed?”

Kasparov nods. “Indeed I was. But when I heard Carrasco-san’s scream for help as I was heading downstairs, I immediately reversed direction and rushed over to the bathroom.”

“Then, he was brave enough into the assailant, who I saw flee into the Casino after Señorita Ichigohara and I fled to the bathroom,” Carrasco says.

“Unfortunately, I did not encounter them,” Kasparov says. “Or at least no one dressed the way Carrasco-san described.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sashihara asked. “Does it mean you found someone?!”

“Niizuma-san,” Kasparov says. “She was focused one of those imbecilic pachinko machines when I entered the Casino looking for the attacker, but she said she saw no hooded or capes assailant.”

“Bullshit,” Komatsu says with a quick shake of his head. “There’s no doubt ‘bout it! She’s the fuckin’ attacker!”

“Señor Komatsu, you must not be so quick as to paint her as the culprit,” Carrasco says firmly. “Even though she is suspicious, we don’t know the whole truth of the situation...so we can’t come to a solid conclusion yet.”

“Agreed,” Domoto says. “Which is why we must investigate immediately.”

“W-Wait!” Oyamada exclaims, and then shrinks back. “Uh, s-sorry for interrupting, b-but why d-didn’t any of hear Carrasco-san’s s-scream for help? We w-were closer to her than K-Kasparov-kun...”

“That’s true,” I say. “Komatsu-kun’s song wasn’t too loud...so we definitely should have heard her scream over it.”

“Maybe she, um, didn’t scream that loudly?” Eguchi says.

“But I heard it while on the stairs to the first floor,” Kasparov points out. “Those are farther away from the bathroom than the Auditorium, are they not?”

          _He’s right...there’s something weird about us not being able to hear her scream..._

“Then let’s get investigating,” Domoto says. “The longer we wait, the more time our culprit has to destroy evidence. So, let’s regroup in...” She looks at the clock. It reads 9:46. “...twenty minutes, at 10:06.”

We split up and look all around the second floor. Deciding to head to the Arcade, I look in between and behind every single arcade machine, but find nothing. The only thing I notice is that the arcade machine closest to the door to the hallway is inoperable. _That’s the Taiko no Tatsujin machine...it’s a shame it’s out of order. That game is really fun, even if it’s hard..._

Frustrated with the results of my fruitless investigation, I head back to the rest of the group. “What’d you guys find?” I ask when we’re all together. “I hope it’s more than I did...”

“I, um, found nothing...” Eguchi says while staring shamefully at the floor.

“Yeah, I didn’t find anythin’ either,” Komatsu says. “Niizuma-san wasn’t nowhere to be found!”

          _I don’t like how she disappeared so suddenly..._

“So she disappeared sometime after Kasparov-kun talked with her and before we started our investigation?!” Sashihara asks incredulously. “That’s incredibly suspicious!”

“It is, but without evidence we can’t prove anything,” Domoto says. “As soon as we next see Niizuma-san, we’ll talk about this with her...but until then, there’s not much we can do.”

“So we accomplished nothing during this investigation?” Terajima asks.

“No,” Domoto says as she pulls out a red cape and hood from behind her back. “I found this stuffed under a bed in a cell in Cell Block B.”

“So the assailant must have doffed their disguise there,” Kasparov speculates.

“Doffed?” Komatsu says, confused. “The fuck does that mean?”

“It’s an old w-word,” Oyamada says. “B-But it m-means to t-take off a p-piece of c-clothing...”

“That doesn’t matter,” Domoto says. “What does matter is figuring out who this disguised attacker was.”

“But how will we do that?!” Sashihara asks. “We have no concrete clues as to their identity!”

“But there are only three suspects,” Ichigohara says as she massages her head, her first words since the attack. “Tomiko-chan...Michio-kun...Mika-chan...they were the only ones not at the talent show.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean they’re the only suspects,” Domoto says.

“How would they get the cape and hood?” I wonder out loud. “I assume they got it from the props room, but that must have been before the talent show...”

Domoto nods. “That’s what I was thinking. Which is why I’m going to put it back there where it belongs before I go to to bed tonight.” She tucks the cape under her arm. “Which likely won’t be for a while. We have much to discuss.

“This is hurting my head to think about,” Carrasco says. “Can we please discuss this en la mañana? It’s too late for us to be doing this.”

“I agree,” Motoki says. “They say people approach problem solving better after a good night’s rest.”

“I doubt any of us will get a good night’s rest knowing one of us tried to attack two others,” Terajima says heavily. “But still, I think you’ve got the right idea.”

“...If that’s what you want, then fine,” Domoto says with a sigh. “I think we should talk now, but if you want...we can talk about this first thing tomorrow morning.”

We all head downstairs and to the Cafeteria, with Carrasco leading the way. She heads through the doors to Cell Block A right before Domoto calls everyone to attention. “Ahem...even though Carrasco-san unintentionally left us early...I want to say that above all I want you to be safe. Be especially careful tonight. Don’t go anywhere alone.”

“Carrasco-san, um, just went to bed alone...” Eguchi says. “Shouldn’t we, um, be worried about, um, her then?”

“I’ll go to her right now,” Motoki says.

“Same,” Ichigohara says, still massaging her head. “My room’s right next to hers, anyway...”

“Alright,” Domoto says as they leave the Cafeteria. “Just be safe, everyone,” she says with a voice much softer than I’m used to hearing from her.

I shuffle away to bed, but, before I enter my room, take note of the fact that the bowl that Ichigohara and I placed in front of Aozora’s “cell” is gone.  _So he’s eating...that’s good. Hopefully he comes out of his room soon..._

As I head into my room, the nighttime announcement plays, another nasty reminder that we’re trapped in this stupid prison.

I flop onto bed and think about what happened today. _Earlier, I had the premonition that something terrible would happen at the talent show...I guess that wasn’t completely wrong. Ichigohara-san and Carrasco-san were attacked. However...for the time before that happened, I felt happy and relaxed...two emotions that I’ve not been feeling often ever since I awoke in this prison._

_Although...I guess the talent show didn’t really accomplish its true goal...to stop mistrust amongst everyone in the group. Because one of us decided to destroy the trust we were attempting to build and attack two of our fellow inmates here._

_Whoever that is...they can’t be forgiven for what they did. They must be punished. But...who are they? And why did they do what they did? I can’t see any reason why..._

 

***

 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

The moment I open my eyes, the events of last night come rushing back. _The talent show...Hayasaka-san’s freakout...Ichigohara-san and Carrasco-san being attacked...all that happened yesterday. It was a crazy today, so I really hope today is a lot calmer._

Forcing myself out of bed and taking a hot shower, I try to make myself as relaxed as possible. _I want to feel as relaxed as I was last night when Komatsu-kun was playing the guitar...that was such an amazing feeling._

Still longing for that feeling, I head out to the Cafeteria, where I see that Domoto, Kasparov, Terajima, Komatsu, Oyamada, Eguchi, Ichigohara, and, unexpectedly, Hayasaka have already gathered.

“Hayasaka-san?” I say, surprised, as soon as I see her. “I didn’t expect to see you here...not after what happened last night.”

“What are you, like, talking about, Wakana-chan?” Hayasaka asks while idly twirling her hair. “Nothing, like, happened with me last night.”

         _Does she not remember her own outburst?_ “Really? You kinda...freaked out after your talent show act,” I say.

Hayasaka shakes her head with a confused expression. “Like, what? Mika-chan, like, doesn’t know what you’re, like talking about, Wakana-chan...”

I open my mouth to say something, but Motoki lays a hand on my arm and shakes her head. “It’s no use...” she says glumly. “I tried to get Hayasaka-san to open up about what happened, but she refused to communicate with me...”

“Like, why would I communicate about something that, like, never happened?” asks Hayasaka. “That, like, makes no sense.”

         _...Motoki-san’s right. She’s not opening up about it._

Kasparov clears his throat loudly. “Ahem,” he says, “I believe there are much more pertinent matters to discuss than the result Hayasaka-san’s act at the talent show.”

“Yeah, but can we eat first?” Komatsu asks. “I’m fuckin’ starvin’.”

“Who’s cooking?” I ask, seeing that Ichigohara is sitting at the table, massaging her head. “Ichigohara-san’s not in the Kitchen...”

She looks up when I say her name. “Yeah, sorry about that,” she says with a regretful expression. “My head is killin’ me after what happened last night...so I let Hisaya-kun handle cookin’ breakfast.”

As soon as she finishes her sentence, Sashihara walks out of the Kitchen. “Breakfast is ready, everyone!” he shouts proudly. “I have a plate prepared for everyone inside the Kitchen! Even for Aozora-kun and Niizuma-san!”

Komatsu snorts. “They ain’t showin’ up. Can I have their plates instead?”

“No!” Sashihara responds fiercely. “You must eat a normal, healthy portion size!”

“Ah, yer killin’ me...” he laments.

Hayasaka opens her mouth to say what is probably a rude remark to Komatsu, but a strange look crosses over her face and she looks away instead. “No...not now...” she whispers to herself.

       _...What was that? Was I the only one who saw it?_

I don’t figure that out, because at that moment I hear Sashihara say, “—washima-san, will you please serve the food?”

“Sure,” I say with a warm smile, assuming it’s my name he said.

“Wonderful!” He shouts excitedly. “I can’t wait for everyone to eat!”

I quickly serve the food, which is a huge mix of vegetables over brown rice, to everyone in the Cafeteria. When I sit down to eat, I note that it’s pretty good food. _While not as good as Ichigohara-san’s fantastic cooking, it’s still quite tasty. However, it doesn’t look like everyone feels the same..._

“Ew,” Komatsu says with distaste. “Too many vegetables...”

“There’s no such thing as too much vegetables!” Sashihara says. “Well, there is, but if you’re going to have too much of something, it’s far better to eat vegetables than junk food!”

“I disagree,” Komatsu says. “I think—”

“Señores,” Carrasco says in a calming voice, “there is no need to get into a fight over food. Comida es comida, sea lo que sea...besides, we need to discuss last night.”

“Exactly what I was going to say, minus the Spanish part,” says Domoto. “We need to discuss what to do with this situation with the mystery attacker immediately.”

“But, um, how?” Eguchi asks nervously. “We, um, didn’t find any evidence besides, um, the red cape and hood...”

“M-Maybe the attacker is L-Little Red R-Riding Hood...” Oyamada says with a small chuckle.

Kasparov does not laugh. “That was a terrible attempt at a joke.”

Terajima gives the chess grandmaster a cool gaze. “There’s no need to be so harsh to Oyamada-kun,” Terajima says, sounding a bit defensive. “He was only trying to lighten the mood.”

“Y-Yeah, that’s a-all I w-wanted to do...” Oyamada says. “Thanks for s-sticking up for me, T-Terajima-kun...”

Terajima cracks a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

        _I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but...that interaction does make me wonder._

“Eguchi-san brings up a good point,” Motoki says. “We have very little evidence to identify the attacker other than the cape and hood we found in Cell Block B.”

“Wait, like, what’s this about, like, an attack?” Hayasaka asks confusedly. She glances down to Ichigohara. “Did someone hurt, like, Noriyo-chan?”

“Sí,” Carrasco says with a nod. “And myself.” She rolls up her sleeve to show the bruise on her wrist.

Recoiling when she sees it, Hayasaka’s face turns sour. “Ew, that bruise, like, is totally yellow! Couldn’t you, like, cover it with, like, foundation or something?”

“I did not think too,” Carrasco says, tapping her chin. “I probably should have...I do not enjoy seeing the reminder that I was attacked on my wrist every time I look at it.”

“It’s a good idea to leave it uncovered,” Domoto says. “That way, you will have a reminder to be more cautious on yourself at all times.”

Carrasco looks slightly offended. “Señorita Ichigohara and myself did not choose to be assaulted,” she says, her voice more tense than normal. “We traveled to the bathroom in a pair specifically to prevent an attack.”

“It’s good you two went as a pair,” Terajima says. “Otherwise, we might have had another class trial.”

A cold feeling trickles down my spine after he says that. _Oh God, I hope we never have to do one of those things again...I hate them so much._

Eguchi shivers at Terajima’s words. “Please, um, don’t say that...” she requests timidly. “I hate, um, even thinking of, um, class trials...”

“It’s a reality we must face,” Domoto says. “Luckily, we averted a death this time, but in the future, we must be more cautious.”

“But how?” Sashihara asks. “If someone really wants to kill someone, they could probably get even the most cautious of people.”

“That’s true,” Domoto concedes, “but only if that person were alone.”

“What are you getting at, Domoto-san?” Motoki asks curiously.

“I suggest we go everywhere in pairs,” Domoto says. “That way, any potential attacker would have to face two people instead of one.”

        _Pairs, huh...that doesn’t seem like a bad idea._  “Okay,” I say, “but what would the different pairs be? And would they be permanent?”

“Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun are not in any pairs until they rejoin the group,” Domoto says. “Other than that, it really doesn’t matter who’s in what pair. And no, they wouldn’t have to be permanent. They would have to last the whole day, though.”

I consider that. _It does sound like a safer approach to things than what we’ve been doing so far...two people are less likely to be attacked and are in a better position to defend each other than they would I be by themselves._

“Speakin’ of Tomiko-chan and Michio-kun, I gotta bring their food to their rooms after breakfast,” Ichigohara remembers. “Anybody wanna help me do that?”

“I’ll do it,” I volunteer. “I’ve done it the last two times, so I might as well for consistency.”

“Then you two will be a pair,” says Domoto. “Alright, does anyone have any questions?”

Komatsu raises his hand. “Yeah, I got one. Why are we even botherin’ with this whole partner thing? Ain’t it obvious the attacker is Niizuma-san?”

“She is certainly suspicious,” Domoto says, frowning. “But we haven’t seen her since Kasparov-kun talked with her about the assailant immediately after the attack last night...which means she probably is avoiding us, for one reason or another.” Domoto sighs. “Even if she isn’t the attacker, we must still be careful. We never know what might happen if we’re careless.”

Komatsu doesn’t object to that, so Domoto nods. “Alright,” she says. “Let’s get on with the day. Be safe.”

The meeting ends and everyone splits up into groups. Domoto and Kasparov, unsurprisingly head off together to play chess, while Eguchi and Komatsu go to play games in the Arcade. While Motoki and Oyamada head to the Rec Room, Carrasco and Hayasaka go to the Auditorium. Terajima and Sashihara go back to their rooms.

After everyone leaves, Ichigohara and I grab the two plates of food Sashihara left in the Kitchen and head to Niizuma’s and Aozora’s rooms. Just like the last two times, there’s no response from either door.

“I don’t like how they’re holing themselves up in their rooms like this,” I say as I place the food down in front of Aozora’s door. _I wish he would just come out...I want him to accept his second chance, even if he doesn’t think he deserves it._

“Neither do I, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says with a sigh. “But we can’t exactly force Tomiko-chan and Michio-kun out of their rooms if they never even open the doors.”

“They have opened the doors, just not in front of us,” I say. “All the plates we’ve left here has been returned to the Kitchen, right?”

“Yeah, I checked this mornin’,” Ichigohara says. “Both their bowls from dinner last night were in the sink.”

I breathe a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” I say. _Even if they’re avoiding us, at least Aozora-kun and Niizuma-san are eating._  

“So, uh, what are we goin’ to do today, Wakana-chan?” Ichigohara asks. “We have to stay together to be safe, but I dunno what exactly what we should do...”

“Hmm...” I say while thinking. “Oh! I know. Why don’t we play that pool game you asked me to play back when the second floor was opened up?”

“Oh yeah, that,” Ichigohara says with a chuckle. “I’m down for that. Let’s go.”

As we head upstairs, I notice that Ichigohara is rubbing her head the whole time. _She must still be in pain from what happened to her last night...when one of us attacked her, probably with the intention of killing her or Carrasco-san...or both._  I shake my head violently to get that thought out of my head. _No, I can’t think like that...it’ll only make things worse._

       As Ichigohara and I walk down the hallway outside the Auditorium, I notice Komatsu heading the opposite way, shaking his head disappointedly.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him. “Didn’t you go with Eguchi-san to the Arcade?”

“Yeah, but the Taiko no Tatsujin machine’s all broken!” Komatsu says angrily. “I ain’t playin’ any other game. So, I’m headin’ downstairs.”

“But shouldn’t you be with Eguchi-san?” Ichigohara asks worriedly. “It’s not safe to be alone.”

“I’ll be fine,” Komatsu says as he brushes past us and heads downstairs.

Ichigohara and I exchange a worried glance. “I don’t like him or Yuzuki-chan bein’ all alone,” Ichigohara says while she scratches her back. “But I guess we just have to go with the flow, right?”

“I guess,” I say, not totally convinced. “We should get going.”

We continue to the Rec Room, which is strangely quiet when we get there. Domoto and Kasparov are intently focused on their game of chess, while Oyamada silently reads a thick book on one of the bean bag chairs. Motoki also sits on one of them, a faraway look in her eyes. The second she notices Ichigohara and I, she jumps up happily. “Oh, good! You two decided to come here!”

“Yeah, we came to play some pool,” Ichigohara says. “You wanna play, Sakiko-chan?”

“No, that’s fine,” Motoki says. “But I need to talk. I can’t be silent and alone like I just was...” The same faraway look from before she saw us enters her eyes again. _Is she alright...? It looks like she doesn’t do well when she’s alone._

“Yeah, sure, you can talk with us,” I tell her with a kind smile. “It would be a boring pool game if we were all silent.”

“Then it will be a boring pool game,” Kasparov snaps from the chess table. “If you have not noticed, myself, Domoto-san, and Oyamada-kun are focused on tasks that require silent concentration, to which your loud pool would be a grave distraction.”

        _Jeez, he’s so strict about that...I understand he wants to be able to concentrate, but that doesn’t mean he has to be so strict about policing noise around him._  “Don’t worry, Kasparov-kun,” I say reassuringly. “We’ll be as quiet as we can.”

“Good,” Kasparov says as he returns his attention to his chess game.

Ichigohara and I play our chess game, while Motoki stands by and watches. We engage in quiet conversation and giggle quietly together when someone makes a joke. _God, this is so fun...even though we have to be quiet, I still feel like I’m getting so much closer to two of my fellow inmates here. This is the best I’ve felt in a long while...it’s even better than listening to Komatsu-kun’s guitar music last night was._

We finish one game of pool, but as soon as we start setting up the second one, a loud click emanates from the door. I snap my head over to it and notice a red blur flash by through the frosted glass window.  _Is that...could it be...?_

Without thinking twice, I rush over to the door and try to open it, but to no avail.

“Wakana-chan? What are you doing?” Ichigohara asks confusedly.

“The door’s locked,” I say, feeling dread grow in my heart. “And I saw something red through the window right after I heard it lock!”

Domoto immediately stands up from the chess game. “We’ve been locked in here?” She asks incredulously as she approaches the door.

“By someone in red?” Kasparov asks as he too stands up. “Is that the mystery assailant?”

“Wait, w-we’ve been l-locked in here?!” Oyamada asks in a panic. “Oh no...that’s n-not good...”

“Why would the attacker from last night lock us in here?” Motoki asks, fear in her voice.

“Because they don’t want us interfering with their crime,” Domoto says with narrowed eyes. “I’m sure they’re up to something right now.”

“But shouldn’t their partner be with them?” I ask.

“They should,” Kasparov says, “but that in no way guarantees that they are. They may have done something to their partner.”

“Then we need to get out and help whoever might be hurt!” Motoki says as she rushes to the door and pounds on it with her fist. “Hey! Let us out!” She shouts. As soon as she does, the fire alarm starts ringing.

“What the hell?” I say, feeling my fear turn into terror. _Oh, no...this isn’t good at all._

“What’s h-happening?” Oyamada asks nervously.

“Something very bad,” replies Domoto.

Kasparov shakes his head and clenches his fists. “Someone is up to something devious,” he says. He pushes and pulls on the door and attempts to force the door open, but to no avail. “Goddammit!” he shouts as he pounds on the door. “Someone open this door!”

Domoto and I try to do the same, with Motoki, Kasparov, Ichigohara, and even Oyamada joining in the cacophony of shouts for someone to come open the door. _We need to get out of here...we need to stop the attacker before they can do anything else...before they can hurt anyone!_

At long last, I see a silhouette outside the door and hear the sound of the door unlocking. Having been pushed up against the door, everyone almost falls onto the floor as we rush out of the now unlocked Rec Room.

“Are you guys, um, okay?” Eguchi, who must have opened the door, asks apprehensively.

“Eguchi-san!” I say, clutching her by the shoulders as soon as I regain my balance. “Are you okay? What’s going on? Why is the fire alarm sounding?”

“I’m, um, fine, but I don’t, um, know,” Eguchi says, wringing her hands as her eyes dart about nervously. “I was, um, heading out of the Arcade to, um, see what was causing the, um, fire, when I heard you guys, um, shouting for help.” She looks behind her. “I think it’s, um, coming from the Casino...”

“Then let us go there immediately,” Kasparov says.

We rush over to the Casino, and sure enough a roaring fire has consumed one of the pachinko machines. “This must be the work of the attacker,” Motoki says fearfully.

“The, um, attacker?” Eguchi asks loudly. “Are they back?”

“We’ll explain later!” Domoto shouts, struggling to be heard over the incessant ringing of the fire alarm and roar of the fire. “Right now, we need to put this fire out!”

“There’s a fire extinguisher over here!” Carrasco’s voice shouts.

“Mayumi-chan?! Where’d you come from?” Ichigohara asks.

“I was in the Auditorium,” says Carrasco as she tosses the fire extinguisher in our general direction. Kasparov catches it. “Señorita Hayasaka is here as well!”

Hayasaka’s form appears behind the flamenco performer, carrying another fire extinguisher. “This one’s, like, from the Auditorium too,” she says as she throws hers in our direction as well. Motoki catches this one.

“Let’s put this fire out!” Motoki says with determination as she unleashes the white cloud from the fire extinguisher. Kasparov activates his as well, spraying the burning pachinko machine all over.

For a brief moment, I worry that the fire extinguishers won’t be enough to put out the fire completely. Luckily, they work just well enough to put out the blaze.

The fire alarms finally stop, leaving only the sounds of Kasparov and Motoki panting heavily. “Thank God that fire is out,” Kasparov says as he drops his fire extinguisher to the floor and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

“Yeah, that could’ve been really bad,” Motoki says with a sigh of relief. “We could’ve—” She pauses out of nowhere, staring at the burnt remains of the pachinko machine.

“What is it, Señorita Motoki?” asks Carrasco in concern.

Motoki shakily points a finger to the inside of the machine, which is visible now that the smoke and cloud from the fire extinguisher have cleared. “In there,” she says, her eyes wide.

I follow her gaze with my eyes, until I see what she is pointing to. When I do, I feel my knees give out from under me.

“No,” I say forcefully.

        _But I can’t deny it. I can’t deny the terrifying truth of what is lying on the burned inside of the pachinko machine...or rather, who._

Because there is no doubt, even though the body is mostly burned, that I am a staring at the remains of...Michio Aozora, the Ultimate Astrophysicist.

 

Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Daily Life END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well...Aozora is dead. How do you feel about it? Shocked? Angry? Unsurprised? Whatever it is, let me know in the comments below! The investigation will be next!


	18. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation to find the truth of Michio Aozora’s murder begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit unexpected! I wasn’t anticipating finishing editing this fairly long chapter so soon, but I wanted to get it done before I leave for a few days. So here’s the Chapter 2 Investigation. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren't for Everyone

 

Deadly Life

 

       

 _...This can’t be real_. I desperately try to convince myself of that, but the sight before me burning itself into my eyes reminds me of cold hard reality.

“What the fuck?!” Hayasaka says, horrified. “Is that, like, Michio-kun?!”

“It is,” Kasparov says grimly. “He has been murdered by some—.”

Before Kasparov can finish his sentence, the monitor on the wall crackes to life. “*ding ding dong ding* A body has been discovered,” Monohebi says with a devious smile. “Everyone, please your make your way to the Casino immediately. After a short period of investigation, a class trial will be held.”

The monitor turns off again, leaving the room in dead silence as everyone stares at Aozora’s corpse, not believing what’s in front of them.

“Holy shit,” Domoto whispers, her eyes wide open.

“¿Señor Aozora...está muerto?” Carrasco says incredulously.

“Aozora-kun,” Eguchi says as she shakes her head violently. “No, this can’t be...it isn’t...”

“C-Can we even b-be sure that’s him...?” Oyamada asks nervously. “The b-body is burnt so b-badly...”

“You can still see the glasses,” Motoki says tearfully as she stares sadly at Aozora’s body. “There’s no mistaking those round, thick-rimmed glasses...”

Conversation trails off after that. I say nothing, only staring at the burnt flesh that used to be Michio Aozora, the Ultimate Astrophysicist. _Aozora-kun...is dead. After all I tried to do to help him and the suffering he went through after the first trial...he’s dead. Gone forever._

 _He said some terrible things, it’s true...but I don’t thing he truly meant them. I think he was hurting, and only lashed out at others as a way to cope...because he didn’t know how to deal with being unsuccessful. With being a failure..._

I want tears to come bursting out of my eyes over losing a friend...but they don’t. My eyes are dry as a desert. _I’m such a terrible person...I can’t even make myself cry over someone I cared a lot about dying._  That makes me feel even more like crying. But even still, I can’t force myself to cry.

All of a sudden, a rush of people enter the room.

“Who’s fuckin’ dead?” asks Komatsu in a wild panic. His eyes dart about wildly, then finally rest on the pachinko machine. “Holy fuckin’ shit! Someone got burned the fuck to death?!”

“Who is it?” Sashihara asks from behind him, panic evident in his voice.

Terajima pushes through them and stares straight at the body. “It’s, um, what’s his name...the space physics boy,” Terajima says immediately. “Even though the face is mostly burnt, I can still tell.”

Sashihara clenches his fist. “That’s unforgivable...preying on someone in a weak state like that,” he says. Weirdly enough, though, something on his face almost looks relieved.  _What could that be about?_

“Shit,” Komatsu says. “I liked him...at least, before he went all psycho on us a few days back.”

          _Went...all psycho? That’s not what happened!_  I whip my head around and glare at Komatsu. “He didn’t go ‘all psycho,’” I snap. “He wasn’t in the best emotional state, it’s true...but he wasn’t crazy!”

Hayasaka snickers. “Wow, Wakana-chan is really, like, mad at Yutaka-kun for insulting her, like, dead boyfriend~!”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend,” I say, embarrassed. _It’s true...I really did care about Aozora-kun...but not in that sort of way. It was a platonic sort of attachment...just a normal friendship._

She snorts. “Yeah, like, okay...”

I don’t bother to respond. _She’s not worth the time. Doesn’t she understand men and women can be friends without having to be romantically interested in one other?_

“Wait,” Terajima says as he scan the room. “Where is, uh, what’s her name...the stats girl? Is she dead too?”

“Maybe the, um, attacker killed her, too...” Eguchi says while wringing her hands.

“Don’t worry, I’m alive.”

Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see Niizuma standing in the doorway to Cell Block B, looking as stoic as usual. Her gaze drifts to the pachinko machine, where her face sours and she wrinkles her nose. “What the...?” She says while grimacing. “Someone was burnt alive?”

“Yes...Aozora-kun was...” Motoki says sadly.

A look of regret crosses Niizuma’s face. “It seems...I was right. How unfortunate.” Although her words sound cold, I can feel what seems like real empathy in her voice.

“Why are you late?” Kasparov asks sternly.

“I had to come up all the way from my room,” Niizuma says. “And was I really that late? I came as soon as I heard the body discovery announcement.”

“The fitness boy and I were in our rooms, too,” Terajima says. “Yet we arrived here before you.”

“You’re also not wearing high heels,” Niizuma counters. She rolls her eyes. “And I know where you’re going with this. You’ll accuse me of being the killer for something as inane as being late.” She shakes her head. “Wait for the trial to accuse me of anything. It’s pointless to do it beforehand, when we could be investigating.”

“Excellently said, Niizuma,” Monohebi says from right next to me.

“Gah!” I say as I jump at the snake’s sudden appearance. “Where’d you come from?”

“Sususu...does that really matter?” Monohebi asks.

“No,” Domoto says. “But what does matter is why you’re here.”

“To support Niizuma-san’s idea, of course,” Monohebi says. “I love you all accusing each other, but it truly would be a good idea to wait until the trial to do so.”

Niizuma glares at him. “I didn’t need you of all people to support me.”

“No...yet here I am,” Monohebi says with a smirk.

“Why are you really here?” I ask harshly, not caring about politeness or any of the other stuff a waitress has to put up with most of the time.

Monohebi looks surprised at my tone. “Oh my...Kawashima, I expected you of all people to be the least rude to me. Is politeness not expected of a waitress?”

I stare at Aozora’s corpse sadly. “I just lost a friend...so all that stuff doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Ah...I see,” Monohebi says, “I understand, but do not approve. I will not tolerate you inmates being rude to your Warden.”

“I hope you don’t expect us to fake respect for you like that,” Domoto says, unamused. “If I don’t respect you, I’m not going to be polite.”

“Such insolence!” Monohebi seethes. “I came here to help you brats, yet all I get is rudeness all around?”

“You came here to help us?” Terajima asks in a tone so polite that it sounds both sincere and sarcastic. “What is it you were going to do for us, dear Warden?”

At first, Monohebi is taken aback at Terajima’s politeness, but soon he is smirking widely. “Why, just because you were so polite to me, I will tell you, Terajima,” Monohebi says. “I have come to give you all some valuable information.”

“And what may that be?” Kasparov asks.

“Well, just like last time, I have added forensic information about the death to the the ‘Monohebi File’ tab on your e-Handbook,” Monohebi says.

“Is that it?” Niizuma asks, unimpressed. “Your file really didn’t do much last time, so I don’t know how you can consider giving us a new one is valuable information.”

Monohebi narrows his snake eyes at her. “You ungrateful little brat!” he fumes. “I am under no obligation to give you a Monohebi File! I could let you know absolutely nothing about the crime, yet out of the pureness of my heart, I give you valuable information. And then you say it is not valuable?” He shakes his head angrily. “I suppose I will not be sharing the second piece of information, then.”

“Dearest Warden, are you certain—“ Terajima starts.

“You can drop the act, Terajima,” Monohebi says irritatedly. “I will not divulge the information I would have had been eager to had you not been so rude.” Monohebi stares at all of us with a cruel look of disapproval. “As your collective punishment, I shall make your period of investigation shorter than normal.” He disappears, leaving us all in silence.

“Fools,” Kasparov says icily. “We could have learned something important had you not been so impolite to Monohebi.”

Niizuma huffs. “I truly hope you don’t expect me to be respectful to the creature that locked us in here.”

“I do,” Kasparov says. “And you need not actually respect the snake. You simply have to pretend and be polite enough so that you can get the most out of him as possible. With a personality like his, it is most strategic to flatter him and be as polite as possible.”

Domoto frowns. “I disagree,” she says. “Groveling before our captor is the last thing we should do.”

“I never said we always have to do it,” Kasparov says. “Only when we need something from Monohebi.”

“I still disagree, but that’s beside the point,” she says. “Monohebi said that, as punishment, we will have less time to investigate than before. So, let’s not waste time.” She takes a deep breath. “Let’s find Aozora-kun’s killer.”

“Wait,” Niizuma interjects sharply, “aren’t we forgetting something?”

“Um, what are we, um, forgetting?” Eguchi asks nervously.

“Guards,” Niizuma replies. “We can’t just allow the risk of the killer tampering with evidence."

          _She has a point..._

“That’s a good idea,” Ichigohara says. “But who’ll be the guards?”

“I can be,” Terajima volunteers. “I’m the Ultimate Bodyguard, so I think I’m qualified for the position.”

Domoto crosses her arms and looks at Terajima coldly. “I don’t like the idea of the guard alone. I still don’t trust you.”

“I’ll, uh...b-be the other g-guard...” Oyamada offers. “I...d-don’t think I’ll b-be very useful b-by myself, anyway...”

Terajima cracks a small smile at Oyamada’s offer. “I’m sure you’ll be a fine partner, Oyamada-kun.” He turns to Domoto. “Are you happy now? I have someone else to watch me to make sure I don’t do anything.”

“I still don’t like it,” Domoto admits, “but we don’t have time to be arguing. We need to investigate immediately.”

Niizuma shifts her balance and lays her gaze on Aozora’s corpse. “Let’s get started, then.”

I look back at Aozora’s body. _Someone here...murdered him. They took advantage of his unstable emotional state and used to that to their advantage..._ I can feel my hands ball up into fists.  _I can’t forgive this person for what they’ve done. Taking advantage of someone when they needed help...that makes my blood boil. It’s such an unequivocally wrong thing to do, that I can’t believe anyone here would do it...but someone did._

_Someone here cut Aozora-kun’s life short before he could heal himself...whoever they are, I’ll find them! I’ll gather every last speck of evidence I can while I’m able to investigate, and I’ll find them! I won’t let them get away with this despicable crime!_

 

Investigation START!

 

Noticing that I’m breathing heavily and that I’m curling my hands into fists so hard my nails are digging into my skin, I force myself to relax. _As angry as I am that one of the people here killed Aozora-kun...I can’t investuagte his death properly if I’m too emotional. I need to stay calm...as hard as it may be._

Feeling that it’s probably the best starting point, I pull out my e-Handbook to look at the Monohebi File. Once I click on the tab labeled “Monohebi File #2,” I see the following:

“The victim of this case is Michio Aozora, the Ultimate Astrophysicist. The victim sustained severe burns all over his body, as he was inside of a burning pachinko machine. Time of death is estimated to be around 9:30.”

I look at the clock after reading that. _It’s almost ten now...so Aozora-kun was killed not even thirty minutes ago, while Ichigohara-san and I were playing pool. If I only I had thought to go to the Casino, I could’ve saved him..._ I shake my head violently to get those thoughts out of my head. _I can’t do that right no...I need to focus on the clues of the case._

Putting my e-Handbook away, I think about what the Monohebi File contained. _There’s a much more specific turn of death than the last one...so there’s that. But, I still need to look for more evidence. The Monohebi File isn’t nearly enough._

Feeling nauseous as I do so, I force myself to approach the pachinko machine. The outside of the machine is blackened and covered in soot, but that’s nothing compared to the inside of it. Aozora’s blackened body is crammed inside it, with burnt wires tangled around his dead form. I desperately want to turn away from the gruesome sight, but force myself to look. _I need to investigate every aspect of this crime that I can if I want to find the truth...and, unfortunately, that includes looking at my dead friend’s body._

Forcing myself to look closely at the body, I notice something odd about Aozora’s mouth. A weird, half-melted grey substance covers it. _What the hell could that stuff be? It looks so disgusting..._  

The next thing I notice is that Aozora’s arms are pinned behind his back and his wrists are almost touching. Around them, I can see the same strange melted substance as before. Also, his feet are close together too, with the same weird substance around them yet again.. _What is that stuff? And why is it on his mouth, hands, and his legs?_

My eyes drift away from Aozora’s wrists to see a blackened lighter on the burnt floor of the pachinko machine.  _That must’ve been used to start the fire..._

I scour the inside of the pachinko machine one last time, trying to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Spotting a barely visible patch of red at the bottom of the machine, I delicately lift Aozora’s leg to see a patch of a fabric that is badly burned, but somehow still partially intact. _It’s red, I think...it probably managed to survive the fire due to being under Aozora-kun’s_ _shoe._

Standing up from the sight of the body, I look down at Aozora’s corpse sadly. _I’m sorry someone did this to you, Aozora-kun...I’m someone cut your life short so cruelly. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you..._

I shake my head violently and force myself to take a deep breath. _No, I can’t do that right now...I can’t let my emotions interfere...as difficult as it might be to keep them in. I need to focus on solving this crime._

I ponder how to do that. _I should ask for everyone’s alibis like last time...it ended up being a hole in Yamaguchi-kun’s alibi that caused us to suspect him in the first place. But...who should I ask first?_

Given that Terajima and Oyamada are closest to the pachinko machine, I decide to talk to them first.

“Hey, guys,” I say with the most optimism I can put into my voice...which admittedly isn’t much.

“Hello, K-Kawashima-san,” Oyamada responds quietly. “How’s y-your investigation g-going?”

“...It’s going,” I answer, not really knowing what to say. “It’s hard to try to stay concentrated right after learning my friend is dead...but I’m managing, I guess.”

“Well, if you need any help, you can ask me,” Terajima offers. “As the Ultimate Bodyguard, I find it my responsibility to not just protect my clients’ physical well-being, but also their mental well-being.”

I blink, surprised at Terajima’s offer. _I didn’t expect that...it’s very considerate of him. However, I don’t think there’s much he can do. Still, I appreciate the offer._ “Thanks, Terajima-kun,” I say with genuine gratefulness. “But I don’t know there’s much you can do to help me.”

Terajima frowns. “Is there anything I can do at all?”

“Can you give me your alibi for the time of the murder?” I ask. “And can you too, Oyamada-kun?”

“I w-was in the R-Rec Room, with you, Kawashima-san,” Oyamada answers. “Did you n-not see me th-there?”

“I did,” I assure him. “I just want to make sure I have you accounted for any time this morning.”

“I was at the m-morning meeting, and th-then my p-partner, Motoki-san, and I w-went to the R-Rec Room, where we w-were until...” Oyamada hugs the book he his holding tightly to his chest and buries most of his face in it. “Until...this h-happened.”

“As for me, I was alone in my room,” Terajima says while adjusting his sunglasses. “Not the most airtight alibi; but it’s the simple truth.”

         _I’d like to believe him about that...but that alibi can’t be proven from the looks of it. Also...there’s something about it that bothers me._

“Terajima-kun, why did it take you, Sashihara-kun, Komatsu-kun, and Niizuma-san so long to get here?” I ask, trying to be as respectful as possible.

Terajima pushes his sunglasses up his nose. “I can’t speak for the stats girl, but the fitness boy and I left our rooms as soon we heard Monohebi announce a body had been found. We can both confirm that. The music boy met up with us in the Cafeteria, from where we rushed up to the Casino.” He shrugs. “I didn’t really think we took very long.”

I frown. “But why didn’t you come up when you heard the fire alarms go off?” I ask, perplexed.

Terajima gives me a confused glance. “I never heard any fire alarms,” he says. “And I have quite exceptional hearing.”

          _That’s really odd...why wouldn’t Terajima-kun hear any fire alarms, especially if he claims he has such good hearing? Is it because he’s the culprit and is lying? No...I can’t start thinking of suspects so soon. I need to get all the evidence available first._

I say goodbye to Terajima and Oyamada and head over to Carrasco, who seems to be approaching the burned pachinko machine.

“Hello, Carrasco-san,” I say.

“Señorita Kawashima,” she replies, more quietly than normal.

“Are you alright?” I ask, concerned. _She’s normally much more vibrant and dramatic...but now she’s acting so reserved and quiet...it’s strange. Is she okay?_

“Estoy...bien,” Carrasco says, although she sounds unsure. “I’m fine. I simply am shaken that another one of nuestros amigos was murdered yet again.” A tear rolls down her cheek. “It’s too much...”

          _Oh...so this is getting to her, too..._ I lay a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay, Carrasco-san. We will find the person responsible for this and bring them to justice.”

She grabs my hand and squeezes it, a few more tears spilling out of her eyes as she does so. “...Gracias, Señorita Kawashima,” she says thankfully. She turns to face me and smiles slightly. “I am grateful to have you as a friend.”

I return her smile. “I’m grateful to have you as a friend, too.”

Carrasco continues to stare at me for a few moments, and then looks at Aozora’s corpse. “Lo siento, but I fear I must end our conversation here...I feel it would be best for me to investigate Señor Aozora’s body now.”

          _Oh, I probably shouldn’t interrupt that...but I still haven’t asked her for her alibi, which I need._  “I’ll be quick, then,” I say hurriedly. “What was your alibi for this morning, specifically around 9:30?”

“I was at the Cafeteria for the morning meeting and then the Auditorium until I heard the fire alarm,” she answers. “Señorita Hayasaka can collaborate this claim.”

“Wait, like, who said Mika-chan’s name?” Hayasaka asks from across the room.

“Carrasco-san did,” I say. “She mentioned how you two were both in the Auditorium at the time of the murder.”

“Yeah, that’s, like, totally right!” Hayasaka says. “Until those, like, really annoying alarms went off, I was, like, in the Dressing Room doing a few different makeup looks~!” She twirls her hair, her smile fading into a pour. “Mika-chan, like, wishes she could have used her, like, expensive La Mer primer instead of the, like, normal people stuff they have here...”

            _Sometimes listening to her can really get on my nerves...this is one of those times. Complaining about makeup when one of our dead friends is right in front of her!? I want to punch her for being so inconsiderate. No...I_ _can’t do something so violent...what’s gotten into me? I’m not in the right state of mind after seeing Aozora-kun dead..._

I shake my head vigorously to get myself out of my thoughts. _I need to be investigate right now, not ruminate._ “Were you in the Dressing Room, too, Carrasco-san?” I ask her.

She shakes her head. “No, desafortunadamente. I was playing around with la guitarra on the stage for a bit and then went back into the Props Room to find something to busy myself with.”

I nod. “And that’s it? You didn’t see anyone else?”

“Not until the fire alarms rang,” Carrasco says. “Not until Señorita Hayasaka and I found the rest of you...and this.” She gestures to Aozora’s body.

I grimace as she gestures to my friend’s corpse. _I hate seeing his body...I hate having to investigate his death._ “Thank you, Carrasco-san,” I say as I force myself out of my thoughts. “I’m sorry to push you, but I still have one thing to ask you about: the attack last night.”

She grimaces when I bring that up. “Oh, that...do you need me to describe it again?”

I nod. “Please.”

Carrasco grimaces as she recalls her memories. “I hate thinking about it...but, for the sake of the investigation, I will tell you the story.” She takes a deep breath. “As you know, I informed everyone at the talent show about my intention to go to el servicio. Señorita Ichigohara accompanied me there, but, when we were almost at the door, an assailant dressed in a red cape and hood smashed Señorita Ichigohara’s head against the wall, knocking her out.”

She shudders, clearly disturbed from recalling the attack. “Then, he headed for me...but I ducked under his arm, grabbed Señorita Ichigohara, and fled inside el servicio. However, before I could get all the way inside, the attacker grabbed my wrist. I eventually got free, but at the cost of my dress’s sleeve being ripped, and of this...” She pulls her the sleeve of her dress, which, due to not being ripped, must be different from last night’s, to show me a still very apparent bruise.

I grimace while seeing it. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Carrasco-san,” I say with genuine sympathy. “Is there anything else to your story?”

“I screamed very loudly, causing the attacker to flee into the Casino,” Carrasco continues. “Then, Señor Kasparov arrived and was brave enough to chase after the despicable assailant while I waited in the bathroom with Señorita Ichigohara...but he didn’t find them. Soon after he returned, Señorita Ichigohara awoke, so we went back to Auditorium to explain what had happened.” She sighs. “That’s it,” she says slumps her shoulders, revealed she is down telling her story.

“That sounded really scary, Carrasco-san,” I say empathetically. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” I take hold of her hand and squeeze it. “But I’m also glad you’re strong enough to still persevere after such a frightening experience.”

“I am grateful for you, too, Kawashima-san,” Carrasco says. “I am glad I had a friend I knew I could trust to tell my story to.”

I give her a warm, genuine smile. “Anytime,” I say, and I mean it.

I say goodbye to Carrasco and head over to Niizuma. “Hey,” I say.

She gives me an unimpressed look. “What?” she asks, sounding irritated. “Do you want to talk to me?” 

          _Looks like someone isn’t in a good mood..._  “Hello to you, too,” I say, feeling the positive vibes I had from my conversation with Carrasco dissipate immediately. _I guess I shouldn’t be surprised...my close friend was just murdered. This really isn’t the time for positive vibes..._

“I wanted to ask you your alibi for this morning, particularly around 9:30,” I tell Niizuma.

Niizuma examines her nails instead of looking at me. “Why should I do that?” She asks. “So you can accuse me baselessly?”

“So I can find out who the culprit is,” I say back, a bit more forcefully than I wanted to. “And I can’t do that if I don’t have your alibi.”

Niizuma still doesn’t look at me, but she does nod curtly. “I was alone in my room,” she says. “Hardly the best alibi ever, but it is what happened.” She finally turns to look at me, her glare cold as ice. “Don’t you doubt for a second I’m telling the truth.”

          _Holy shit...she’s really freaking me out with that stare._ “I’m n-not doubting you,” I stammer, frightened by her stare. 

Niizuma narrows her eyes. “Hmph,” She says as she turns on heel and walks out of the room. _Well, that’s one way to exit the situation..._

Looking around the Casino, I see there really isn’t much more evidence. _There might not be more physical evidence...but I should still consider something else about this room. Particularly, why it was chosen to be where Aozora-kun was killed._

I look around the Casino, taking in the room, trying to perceive it how the killer would. _It’s very loud in here...and the bright flashes of lhhht make things disorienting._  I also notice how there are three entrances and exits to the room: one to Cell Block B, another out to the hallway, and the last one to the Arcade. _I don’t know how or why, but I have a feeling this will be important._

Deciding there’s not much else to look at in the Casino, I leave it and head through the doors to the Arcade. There’s no one in here except for Eguchi, who is standing by the broken Taiko no Tatsujin machine, crying softly.

“Hey, Eguchi-san,” I say softly when I see her. “How are you?”

“Hi, um, Kawashima-san,” she sniffles, not directly looking at me. “I’m, um, really not doing too well...it’s so, um, terrible to know that, um, one of my friends is, um, dead yet again...”

“It is,” I agree. _She’s not wrong...it’s a horrible situation we’re in. I don’t want to interrupt her if she’s not feeling very well, but I need to know her alibi...so..._ “Eguchi-san,” I begin. “I know you’re not feeling the best, so I’ll try to keep this brief. Where were you this morning, especially around 9:30?”

“I was, um, at the morning meeting with everyone...” Eguchi says as she wipes tears from her eyes. “Then, um, Komatsu-kun and I came up here to, um, play some Taiko no Tatsujin, but the, um, machine was broken...so, he, um, l-left me...” She starts crying even harder at that last part. _I guess Komatsu-kun deserting her really affected her..._

“So you were alone after he left you?” I ask.

Eguchi nods sadly. “Yeah...I, um, played games, um, in here until I, um, heard the fire alarms go off...then I, um, left the Arcade and heard you guys, um, banging to be let out of the, um, Rec Room, so I went, um, there...” She wipes tears from her eyes. “And then, um, we found Aozora-kun, killed so, um, horribly...”

         _So, in short, she has no alibi for the time after Komatsu-kun deserted her...which means he probably doesn’t either...so I should talk with him about that. But before I do, I should take a look at his Taiko no Tatsujin machine to find out why it’s broken and if it has to do with the case._  “Was this machine broken before the talent show yesterday, Eguchi-san?” I ask her as I begin to look around the machine. “Because when I looked at it afterwards, it wasn’t working...”

“No, it, um, was working just fine until, um, Komatsu-kun and I left to play dinner...” Eguchi says sadly. “Then, when we went to, um, play it today, it wasn’t, um, working...”

Spotting a hatch in the machine sticking out strangely, I pull on it, and, to my surprise, I end up opening the entire side of the machine. “Wow,” I say, surprised at such a big opening in the machine. “I didn’t expect this to happen.”

As I take a closer look inside the machine, I can see that the wires are messed with and that much of the machine’s interior has been severely damaged, almost like it’s been punched repeatedly. _That’s really strange...why is the machine’s interior so badly damaged?_

“Everything’s so, um, messed up in there...” Eguchi says mournfully as she peaks over my shoulder into the machine. “It’s really, um, a shame that someone would damage an, um, arcade machine so much...”

“It is,” I say absentmindedly as I try to step in the machine to get a closer look at everything, but it’s too small for me to fit. _But...just because I can’t fit in, doesn’t mean she won’t._

“Can you get in the machine, Eguchi-san?” I ask. “I can’t fit into it. I’m too tall, I guess.”

“Oh, um, sure...” Eguchi agrees nervously. She climbs into the machine, where there’s more than enough room for someone as short as her to move around freely. _Someone a bit shorter than me could fit inside it too, I bet...hell, there’s enough room for someone to fit in there twice, as long as they’re a little shorter than me. Like with the Casino’s layout, I don’t know how or why, but I feel like this’ll be important..._

“Can I, um, leave the machine now?” Eguchi asks timidly, bringing me back to reality.

“Sure,” I tell her. “I just wanted to see something real quick.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Eguchi says. She begins to step out of the machine, but then stops and picks something up from the ground. “Huh? What’s, um, this?”

I move closer, curious to see what Eguchi is holding. “What is it?”

Eguchi steps out of the machine to show me a long, metallic strand that looks like a wire of some sort. “I’m, um, not too certain what this is, but, um, I saw it on the bottom of the, um, machine.” She briefly looks at me for approval, but then her eyes dart away again and embarrassment crosses her face. “Sorry...this, um, is probably just, um, worthless trash...I shouldn’t have, um, bothered to, um, show it to you...”

“It’s not worthless trash,” I say. “I’m sure it’ll be useful evidence.” _I’m sure it’s evidence, but how does it connect to the case? I’m not certain how..._

“Thanks for your help, Eguchi-san,” I say as I continue to think about this strange new evidence. 

“Oh, you’re, um, welcome, Kawashima-san,” Eguchi says.

Heading out of the Arcade, I ponder where to go to next. While I do so, my eyes cross over the entrance to the women’s bathroom. _That’s where Carrasco-san and Ichigohara-san were attacked...I definitely should check it out for clues, because I’m certain that the attack last night has something to do with today’s murder._

I walk over to the women’s bathroom, looking inside and outside, but don’t see anything. _Well, it looks like this was a waste of time..._ I begin to head out of the bathroom when a flash of red on the doorframe catches my eye. Kneeling down to to see it closer, I notice that it’s a small, torn piece of red fabric. _This is probably from the attack last night...though exactly how it’s connected to it, I’m not sure..._

As I leave the bathroom, I soon pass by the door to the Rec Room, where I see Motoki standing. “What are you doing, Motoki-san?” I ask her.

She turns around suddenly, looking surprised to see me. “Oh, Kawashima-san...it’s you,” she says, a hand over her heart. “You startled me.”

“Sorry about that,” I apologize as I move closer to her. “What were you looking at?”

She gestures vaguely at the door. “Well, I was just looking around in the Rec Room for evidence, but I didn’t find anything. But I also wanted to take a look at the door, because I thought it was weird how we were so suddenly locked in here.” She closes the door, so that we’re looking at it from the outside. “I know this has already been said, but I wanted to make sure...you can only lock this door from the outside. The inside has a doorhandle, but no lock.”

          _I remember Domoto-san saying something about that when we first investigated the second floor..._ “That’s a very poor design choice,” I say, confused as to how having the Rec Room lock from the outside would ever make sense. _But then again, I shouldn’t be expecting too club sense from things in this terrible prison._

“Thanks for the information, Motoki-san,” I say gratefully.

“Yeah...you’re welcome,” she says, her voice distant. _This is how she was acting before Ichigohara-san and I came to the Rec Room...it’s not ordinary of her to be so distant and reserved. Maybe it’s Aozora-kun’s death that’s getting to her...I should probably find out._  I open my mouth to say something, but then remember we have limited time in the investigation. _I’ve spent a lot of times investigating things already...and there’s still several things I want to check out. So, I may have to postpone talking to Motoki-san..._

Feeling conflicted, I say goodbye to her and decide to quickly look in Cell Block B for evidence. I don’t see any evidence, but I do find Komatsu standing in the last cell near the door to the Casino.

“Hey, Komatsu-kun,” I greet him.

“‘Sup, Kawashima-san,” he says distractedly as he looks under the bed in the last cell, cursing to himself. “Fuck...I can’t find it...”

“What are you looking for?” I ask curiously.

“That red cape and hood Domoto-san said the attacker was wearin’ last night,” Komatsu explains. “She said she found that shit in here last night, so I figured the attacker dumped their shit here after killin’ Aozora-kun...but I guess I was wrong. I ain’t found shit.”

“Hmm...that’s interesting,” I say. _I don’t see how that could be useful...but it’s best to know everything we possibly can about this case. So, to find out as much as I can, I should ask Komatsu-kun about his alibi._  

“I’m sorry for the sudden change in subject, but where were you this morning, Komatsu-kun?” I ask him. _Let’s see if his story matches what Eguchi-san said..._

“I was at the mornin’ meetin’ with everyone first,” Komatsu says distractedly as he taps his foot rhythmically, presumably feeling out a new composition. “Then, I went to play Taiko no Tatsujin with Eguchi-san, but the machine was fuckin’ broken! So, I went back to the Kitchen and stayed there.”

I give him a quizzical glance. “The Kitchen? What were you doing in there?”

Komatsu snorts. “‘Cause Sashihara-kun don’t understand that I need to eat a lot. He gave me such a tiny-ass portion this mornin’! So, I went down there to get myself some extra so I didn’t hafta be starvin’ all day. I was there ‘til Monohebi’s announcement.”

        _For anyone else, I’d doubt this story immediately..._but Komatsu-kun’s love for overeating makes this pretty easy to believe._  “Can anyone confirm this?” I ask, with as much politeness as possible. _I don’t want Komatsu-kun to think I’m suspecting him...with how aggressive and impulsive he can be, that’d be a bad idea._  “I think I believe you, but I would like to know just in case.”

“Eguchi-san can confirm I left her,” Komatsu says. “Ain’t nobody else that can confirm it, though.” He narrows his eyes suddenly. “But that don’t mean I’m the killer, ya hear me!”

I put both my hands up and gesture for him to clam down. “I hear you,” I say with my best waitress’s smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t doubt you.” _Not entirely, at least._

After saying goodbye to him, I walk out of the Cell Block B and head into the Auditorium. Immediately I see Domoto right inside the doors, looking like she was about to head out of the room.

“Kawashima-san,” she says, slightly surprised. “What a coincidence. I was just leaving here to get someone to help me.”

I stare at her confusedly. “Huh? You need help with something?”

Domoto nods. “Yes. Don’t worry, it won’t take long. Just stay right where you are.”

“Okay?” I say, not understanding what’s going on. Domoto leaves the Auditorium, making sure to shut the doors behind her. After about a minute, she comes back in.

“What did you hear?” She asks as soon as she re-enters.

“What did I head..?” I repeat. “I don’t hear anything...was I supposed to?”

Domoto smiles slightly. “It’s just as I thought. This room is soundproofed.”

         _That...! That actually makes sense._  “That explains why we didn’t hear Carrasco-san screaming for help last night, but Kasparov-kun did...”

Domoto nods. “Exactly. That is what I was curious about. I’m not sure exactly how this will help us in the case, but I’m sure it will in some way.”

         _Yeah...I think so too._  “Hey, I’m sorry if this is a weird change of subject, but where were you this morning?”

  “I was at the morning meeting and then the Rec Room,” Domoto says. She narrows her eyes at me. “I’m not the culprit. I have an alibi. So don’t even think of suspecting me.”

“I wasn’t suspecting you,” I say quickly, frightened by the severity in her voice. “I just wanted to pursue all options...”

“Don’t worry, I understand,” Domoto says. “However, I don’t enjoy being suspected when I am obviously not the culprit.”

         _Yeah...you made that pretty obvious by your reaction._

“Alright,” I say, “did you find anything else important in here?”

“The red cape and hood are not in the Storage Room, where I placed them last night,” Domoto says. “Other than that, no.”

“Okay,” I say. _That means someone must have taken it either last night or early this morning..._

I say goodbye to Domoto and decide to head downstairs to check out Aozora’s room. As I walk through the Cafeteria, my eyes drift to the door to the Kitchen. _I should probably look around in there, just to confirm if Komatsu-kun was telling the truth or not._

I head into the Kitchen and, to my surprise, find Ichigohara standing by the sink.

“Ichigohara-san?” I say, not expecting to see her here. “What are you doing in here?”

“Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara says as she turns to look at me, massaging her head. _Her head must still be hurting after the attack last night..._  “I didn’t hear you comin’ in...”

“What’re you doing here in the Kitchen?” I ask, my curiosity piqued.

Ichigohara scratches her back and looks down sadly. “Well...after seein’ another one of our friends dead...I couldn’t focus enough to investigate. So, I decided to come down and start washin’ all the dishes from breakfast, which Hisaya-kun forgot to clean, to take my mind off things...”

“Oh,” I say, not knowing how to react to such an answer. _That’s a strange coping mechanism...but I guess it doesn’t matter how strange as it is, as long as it works and isn’t harming anyone else. Although...I do have a question about it..._

“Ichigohara-san, how many dishes were in the sink?” I ask.

Ichigohara looks confused. “Why do you wanna know? Not to be rude, Wakana-chan, but it’s a kinda weird thing to ask.”

“I’m just curious,” I answer, which is mostly true. _I also need to see if I find evidence to see if Komatsu-kun’s alibi is legitimate._

“Fourteen plates and a bowl,” Ichigohara says. “I have no idea where the bowl came from, as none of them were used in this mornin’s cookin’, as far as I can tell, but it was there when I found it.”

         _Hmm...that’s not what I expected to hear._  “Thanks for the information, Ichigohara-san,” I say as I ponder what she just told me.

“No problem, Wakana-chan,” Ichigohara replies as she goes back to massaging her head.

Deciding to leave her nursing her head pain in peace, I leave the Kitchen and head to my final destination: Aozora’s cell. When I get to the room, I see that the plate Ichigohara and I laid there this morning is still here. _He never ate his breakfast, then...I should probably take note of that._

Sadly pushing the plate out of the way, I open the door, which to my surprise is unlocked. _Monohebi must’ve opened it for investigation purposes._

Stepping inside, I see the room is...not in good shape. The bed is messy and clothes are scattered on the floor. But that’s not what draws my attention. What interests me is whatever Kasparov and Sashihara, who are huddled in the corner of the room, are intently looking at.

“What are you guys looking at?” I ask curiously, walking closer to them to get a better look.

Looking uncertain, Sashihara glances at Kasparov. He nods swiftly. Turning around in unison, Kasparov holds out a small piece of paper. “A note written to the victim of this case,” Kasparov says.

“It’s extremely important evidence!” Sashihara shouts at me. “So, you must read it immediately!”

          _I was going to do that anyway..._ I get closer to them and take the note from Kasparov to read its contents. It says, “Aozora-kun...we need to talk about what happened earlier. Come to Cell Block B at midnight so we can discuss things alone.”

          _What the...what the hell if this!?_ “Did the killer write this to Aozora-kun?” I say, feeling nauseous. _I feel disgusted by touching this paper...because the hands of whoever killed Aozora-kun wrote this letter and got their hands all over it..._

“That is my assumption,” Kasparov says as he takes the note back from me.

“Another thing about it: it looks just like the note Furuhata-kun wrote to Terajima-kun!” Sashihara yells. “Except for the handwriting...but the page and ink used to write it look extremely similar!”

          _Now that he says that, I can see it...the ink looks like it’s the same exact color as the pen that Furuhata-kun used...and the page looks like it came from the same notebook. There’s only one issue, though..._  “How did the killer get the notebook and pen Furuhata-kun used?”

“I would be delighted to answer that question,” Monohebi says from behind me.

I jump. “Ah!” I say, shocked to see him behind me. “How did you sneak up in me so suddenly?”

“That matters not,” Monohebi says. “What does matter is that whoever wrote that note to Aozora would have been able to access Furuhata’s room.”

“How?!” Sashihara demands. “I tried to access both Furuhata-kun and Yamaguchi-kun’s rooms after the last trial, but I could not!”

Kasparov narrows his eyes. “Why were you doing that?”

Sashihara blinks and stumbles over his words for a few syllables. “That...that, uh...is unimportant!”

“Indeed it is,” Monohebi says before Kasparov or I can say anything else. “What does matter is the answer to your question: one may access the room of a dead student, however they may only do so if I open the door for them and supervise their visit.”

“So the culprit asked you to open the door to Furuhata-kun’s room to get the notebook and pen he used...” I think out loud.

Monohebi’s lips curve into a smug smile. “Someone might have...however, I will not comment that, if this act was indeed done, if the individual that took the notebook and pen is the blackened or not.”

“Cease speaking immediately,” Kasparov commands. “I will not stand your nonsense and equivocations. Leave.”

“Did you not say earlier that it was best to be polite to me?” Monohebi asks crossly. “How hypocritical of you to be rude!”

“You misremember,” Kasparov says. “I said it was best to be polite only when we want or need something from you. At the moment, I have no such need.”

Monohebi’s face sours. “Ungrateful foreign vermin...” he says under his breath. Then, he disappears as suddenly as came.

“Thank God he is gone,” Kasparov says, relieved. “I truly do despise that snake.”

“We all do!” Sashihara tells him.

          _That’s very true...I can’t think of a single person here who actually likes Monohebi. Still, the information he just gave us could be valuable...so, I guess he has that going for him. My investigation is pretty much done...I just need to ask Kasparov-kun and Sashihara-kun one more thing._

“What were your alibis for this morning?” I ask them both.

“I awoke early to do my morning workout routine!” Sashihara says loudly. “Then, I went to the Cafeteria to cook breakfast. However, I wasn’t the first one up! Both Terajima-kun and Carrasco-san were in the Cafeteria before me!”

I nod. “And what did you do after that?”

“I cooked breakfast, and then went to my room to exercise some more!” Sashihara shouts.

“I do not know how you can exercise so often...it is so exhausting,” Kasparov says, clearly having flashbacks to the workout routine he did last night. “As for me, I attended the morning meeting and then immediately went to the Rec Room. As such, I have an alibi for the entire morning.”

“Okay,” I say. _That’s all very good to know...but, now that I think about it,_ _there’s still one more thing I want to ask._

“One last thing, Kasparov-kun,” I say. “Can you tell me in detail what happened after you left the talent show?”

Kasparov nods sharply. “Certainly. While on my way downstairs, Iheard the scream of Carrasco-san. I promptly rushed over to see Carrasco-san just inside the doorway to the girls’ bathroom with Ichigohara-san. I left her alone there to find the attacker, who she said was heading to the Casino.” He pauses, allowing me to take in what he just said. “Unfortunately, I saw only Niizuma-san there,” Kasparov continues. “She claimed to not have known or seen anything. After talking with her for a few minutes, I headed back to Carrasco-san and Ichigohara-san, who I then accompanied back to the Auditorium.”

          _Wow, that was a long recollection...but it’s good to hear the story from both Kasparov-kun’s and Carrasco-san’s perspectives._

I want to say thank you to Kasparov, but I’m cut off by the monitor on the wall suddenly turning on. “All good things must come to an end...and it is no different with our period of investigation,” Monohebi says with a smug half-smile on the screen. “Although there is no need to fret. I believe the class trial will be far more...exciting than the investigation. So, shall we begin? Please, make your way to the Cafeteria to board the elevator in the next few minutes. Otherwise...” Monohebi’s red eye glints. “You will be met with a swift and severe punishment.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, the monitor turns off. A feeling of dread washes over my body. _So, we’ll have to be going to the class trial soon...just the thought of it makes me want to vomit. But, I need to focus...I can’t let everyone down right now._

“We must head to the Cafeteria, then...” Sashihara says, his voice abnormally quiet. “For the class trial...”

“Indeed,” Kasparov agrees. “We must make haste to the Cafeteria, lest we risk punishment.”

“Yes! Being punished my Monohebi certainly wouldn’t be conducive to a healthy body!” Sashihara shouts, now back to his normal loudness.

Kasparov, Sashihara, and I leave Aozora’s room and head out to the Cafeteria, where I see everyone else waiting.

The room is deathly quiet as we wait for the doors to the elevator to open. Even Domoto, who I didn’t see for the entire investigation, doesn’t say anything, even though she’s practically our unofficial leader.

Surprisingly, it’s Oyamada who breaks the silence. “S-So...we have to g-go to the c-class trial now...”

“Indeed we do,” Terajima says in a voice that sounds almost sad. “But don’t worry, Oyamada-kun. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” He lays a hand on the librarian’s shoulder to reassure him.

“Yeah...don’t, um, worry, Oyamada-kun,” Eguchi says. “I, um, think we’ll be able to find the, um, killer.”

“But what if we cannot?” Carrasco asks fearfully. “There’s no guarantee we’ll encounter the true culprit...”

“No,” Domoto says grimly. “There isn’t. However, we still need to try as hard as we can to find the real killer.”

“I don’t think it’ll be too hard,” Komatsu says while looking at Niizuma out of the sides of his eyes.

She crosses her arms and huffs. “Don’t look at me like that,” Niizuma says with a hint of anger. “I don’t like being falsely accused.”

“Yeah, don’t you, like, dare talk to someone as fashionable as, like, Tomiko-chan like that, Yutaka-kun!” Hayasaka says angrily. “You’re just, like, jealous!”

“I ain’t jealous of a killer,” Komatsu says angrily. “I’m not gonna let ya—“

“Stop,” Eguchi says, quietly yet powerfully. “We can’t be, um, fighting like this...” She sniffs and wipes her eyes. “We need to, um, work together...”

“She is correct,” Kasparov affirms. “Infighting will only increase the culprit’s chance of winning this class trial. If we want to discover them, we must be careful, strategic, and precise, as if this were a game of chess.”

“It’s not, though,” Motoki says, her voice hollow. “This is life or death.”

Kasparov pauses. “That is true,” he concedes.

Soon after he finishes talking, a part of the wall in the Cafeteria slides open to reveal elevator doors. With a high-pitched ding, the doors part to show a drab gray space inside.

We file into elevator. As soon as Ichigohara, the last person in, enters, the doors slide shut with an ominous sound. Then, just like last time, the elevator jerks and begins its long descent downwards.

As the elevator descends, the emotions that I had been pushing aside the entire investigation come flooding back. _Aozora-kun...he’s dead. Someone robbed him of life while he was in an emotionally vulnerable state...a state that he could’ve possibly gotten out of._ It makes me feel a deep, aching sadness, though, just like before, I can’t bring myself to cry. _I’m too sad to cry...too empty._ Still, I want to. I want to bawl on the floor of an elevator, even if it embarrasses me. But I can’t, and that’s the worst part about all this.

After what feels like an eternity, the elevator comes to a sudden stop. The doors slide open to reveal a redoxrated courtroom: instead of the plain gray concrete of before, the courtroom walls are a mixture of black, purple, and blue and dotted with white stars. Small images of planets, spaceships, and asteroids appears every so often as well. _This...this is a mockery of Aozora-kun!_  I feel my hands curl into fists as I look at Monohebi, who sits smugly in his throne.

“Welcome back to my courtroom, dearest inmates,” Monohebi says. “Find the stand with your name on it, and we shall begin the class trial.”

I walk my way to the stand, still angry at Monohebi’s distasteful decor. My eyes drift around the courtroom, where I see that Yamaguchi’s and Aozora’s spots are now filled with portraits like Furuhata’s. While Yamaguchi’s portrait is a grayscale picture of him with a red hammer and sickle over his face, Aozora’s is an assortment of small, red stars made into the shape of an X.

       _First the design of the courtroom, now the death portrait...I hate Monohebi for disrespecting Aozora-kun like that...but I can’t focus on Monohebi being an asshole right now. I need to focus on the case. Because..._

_Michio Aozora, the Ultimate Astrophysicist, my close friend...was murdered. After being in an unstable emotional state after the last trial, he isolated himself from the rest of the group...and someone took advantage of that. They burnt his body...they killed him in an unforgivable cruel way._

_And they’re in this room right now._

 

[Split screens of Furuhata, Motoki, Yamaguchi, Sashihara, and Oyamada. Furuhata and Yamaguchi’s images are covered in a red filter]

 

       _Aozora-kun...he didn’t deserve what happened to him, even after he lashed out at all of us, especially me. Because he was hurting inside, and he didn’t know how to resolve not living up to the perfectionist standards he set for himself._

[Split screens of Niizuma, Eguchi, Aozora, Komatsu, Carrasco, and Domoto. Aozora’s image is covered in a red filter]

 

       _But before he could resolve his issues, someone snatched away any chances he had at getting better. I’m infuriated that someone could prey someone who was in a bad spot in their life like Aozora-kun was. Whoever it was who killed him...I can’t let them get away with this._

 

[Split screens of Ichigohara, Hayasaka, Kasparov, Terajima, and Kawashima]

 

        _I hate that we have to do this...I hate this class trial...I hate that we have to suspect our friends. But we need to. We need to find Aozora-kun’s killer...and we will! I won’t let the killer get away with their heinous crime!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it? Who killed Michio Aozora? I’d love to hear your theories, so post any you might have down below!


	19. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Truth Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the truth bullets for the Chapter 2 class trial! It might be helpful to have a separate tab open so you can refer to them while reading the trial. Be warned, though, not all of these truth bullets will be utilized! So be careful which ones you choose to use.

Monohebi File #2: The victim of this case is Michio Aozora, the Ultimate Astrophysicist. The victim sustained severe burns all over his body, as he was inside of a burning pachinko machine. Time of death is estimated to be around 9:30. 

 

Strange Melted Substance: A grey, melted substance was found around Aozora’s mouth and his wrists. 

 

Scorched Lighter: A blackened, burned lighter was found at the bottom of the pachinko machine Aozora’s body was stuffed inside. 

 

Fabric Under Aozora’s Shoe: A small patch of red fabric barely survived the pachinko machine fire by being trapped under Aozora’s shoe. 

 

Hayasaka’s Account: Hayasaka was in the Dressing Room doing her makeup after the morning meeting. Carrasco was in the Props Room and on the stage. 

 

Terajima’s Account: Terajima claims he and Sashihara left their rooms and saw each other as soon as they heard the body discovery announcement. On the way, they met with Komatsu. Terajima claims he didn’t hear any fire alarms. 

 

Carrasco’s Account: During the talent show, Ichigohara accompanied Carrasco to the bathroom. On the way there, they were attacked by a mystery assailant in a red cape and hood. This person knocked out Ichigohara by hitting her head on the wall. Carrasco evaded the attacker for a time and brought Ichigohara into the bathroom, but before Carrasco could get completely inside, the attacker grabbed ahold of her wrist. As Carrasco wrenched her hand free, her sleeve was torn and a bruise was left on her wrist. She witnessed the attacker flee into the Casino, then screamed for help. 

 

Layout of Casino: There are three entrances and exits to the Casino: one that leads to Cell Block B, another out to the hallway, and the last one to the Arcade.

 

Broken Arcade Machine: The Taiko no Tatsujin arcade machine was broken sometime after Eguchi and Komatsu left for dinner and before the end of the talent show. 

 

Inside of Arcade Machine: The inside of the Taiko no Tatsujin machine was badly damaged. Someone a bit shorter than me could fit inside the machine. Eguchi is short and small enough that she could fit in there twice. 

 

Strange Wire: There was a strange wire found inside the broken Taiko no Tatsujin machine. 

 

Torn Fabric: A strand of red, torn fabric was found on the second floor women’s bathroom doorframe. 

 

Rec Room Door: The Rec Room Door cannot be locked from the inside, only from the outside. 

 

State of Cell Block B: The red cape and hood are no where to be found in Cell Block B, where they were discovered by Domoto last night. 

 

Komatsu’s Account: After leaving Eguchi, Komatsu claims he went down to the Kitchen to eat some extra food until he heard the body discovery announcement. 

 

Auditorium Walls: The walls of the Auditorium are soundproofed. 

 

Red Cape and Hood: The red cape and hood used by the attacker last night was not found in the Props Room, where Domoto put it last night, during the investigation. 

 

Ichigohara’s Account: After discovering Aozora’s body, Ichigohara went to the Kitchen to wash the dishes. She noted that there were fourteen dirty plates and one bowl in the sink. 

 

Aozora’s Breakfast: The plate Ichigohara and I left for Aozora this morning was still in front of his room, uneaten after he died. 

 

Note: There was a note found in Aozora’s room that reads, “Aozora-kun...we need to talk about what happened earlier. Come to Cell Block B at midnight so we can discuss things alone.” This note appears to have been by the same pen and from the same notebook used by Furuhata. 

 

Sashihara’s Account: This morning, Sashihara woke up early to do his morning workout routine. Then, he headed to the Cafeteria, where he saw that Carrasco and Terajima were already there. 

 

Kasparov’s Account: Last night, he heard the scream of Carrasco while going downstairs. He rushed over to see Carrasco just inside the doorway to the girls’ bathroom with Ichigohara. He left her alone there to find the attacker, who she said was heading to the Casino. He saw only Niizuma there, who claimed to not have known or seen anything. After talking with Niizuma for a few minutes, he headed back to Carrasco and Ichigohara, who he then accompanied back to the Auditorium. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter 2 Trial will begin in the next part! It might be a little while, though...so, while you wait, post some theories you have as to who the killer is in the comments!


	20. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Class Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial for the murder of Michio Aozora begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature the first ever Mass Panic Debate in this story. They function exactly like normal Non-Stop Debates, with both consent and refute statements, with the only difference being three people are talking instead of only one.

Class Trial: In Session!

 

Monohebi: [neutral] Before we begin, allow me to explain the rules of the class trial. 

 

Monohebi: [neutral] In this trial, your goal is to correctly determine the culprit behind the murder. You will present your arguments for who the culprit may be, and, once you feel you have determined the guilty party, you will vote. 

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Vote correctly, and only one of you will be punished...the culprit, or the “blackened.” However, if you vote incorrectly...

 

Monohebi: [red eye glints] ...I’ll execute everyone besides the culprit, and only they will be freed from this prison!

 

Eguchi: [shudders] Ugh, it’s still, um, so terrible to hear that...

 

Motoki: [closes eyes to hold back tears] It is...yet we must press on. We need to find the culprit...as hard as it may be.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Hard? It, like, won’t be difficult at all~!

Kasparov: [skeptically] And what makes you say that?

 

Hayasaka: [rolls eyes] Wow, is it, like, really not  that, like, obvious?

Domoto: [irritatedly] No. Say what you want to say so we can be done with this trial as quickly as possible. 

 

Hayasaka: [sullenly] Ugh, like, fine... [places hand on hip] So, like, three boys have died so far, right? 

 

Komatsu: [confused] Yeah, three guys bit the dust...but how the fuck does that make the killer obvious?

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Maybe if you, like, didn’t interrupt me, you’d, like, hear my reasoning, you, like, dumb hoodrat!

 

Komatsu: [furiously] Hey! Take that back!

 

Hayasaka: [ignores him] Anyway... [places hand on hip] The streak, like, has to end, so a girl has to be a killer~! [leans forward and winks] And Mika-chan guarantees she’s, like, not the killer, so the number of suspects is down to seven already~!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] No, it’s not. 

 

Hayasaka: [surprised] ...Huh? What do you mean, Tomiko-chan?

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] Your claim that the male inmates are not suspects simply because three males have already died is incredibly foolish. 

 

Hayasaka: [offended] It is!? Like, how?

 

Niizuma: [explanatorily] You see, the deaths that have occurred and gender of the those who died are independent—meaning one factor has no effect on the other. 

 

Oyamada: [looks aside nervously] B-But three boys have d-died so far...that d-doesn’t really make it l-look like gender i-independent of the p-person who d-died...

 

Niizuma: [nods] It is indeed improbable that three male students would die in a row. [brushes hair out of face] In fact, there is only a 10% chance of such a occurrence happening, if we assume everything to be random. However, as we can see, improbability does not equal impossibility. 

 

Hayasaka: [sullenly] But...like...it’s more likely the killer, like, is a girl...

 

Niizuma: [crosses arms] It is. However, that in no way guarantees the culprit is a female. Just like how births only have an equal chance of producing either a male or a female on a large scale, we cannot assume the killer is a female with such a small sample. That is a violation of the Law of Large Numbers. 

 

Sashihara: [curiously] What’s that?! It sounds cool!

 

Kasparov: [frustratedly] It matters not. Niizuma-san has already stated her point, so let us move on from it already. This class trial will not last forever. 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and cover enough with it] Sí...we must determine el culpable so we can end this trial as quickly as possible. 

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] But where do we start? I don’t have a clue of what we should do first...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Maybe we should talk about the cause of death? 

 

Kasparov: [thoughtfully] I agree. Once we find the true cause of death, we will be more able to pinpoint the murder weapon which was utilized. 

 

          _So, the class trial begins for real now...we’ll be debating Aozora-kun’s cause of death first. I hate that we have to discuss this subject, but I can’t look away from the truth now. I need to find Aozora-kun’s killer...which I can only do by figuring out everything I can about this case._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Monohebi File #2, Scorched Lighter, Strange Melted Substance

 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] So, um, Aozora-kun’s body was found  inside, um, a **pachinko machine...**

 

Eguchi: [timidly] ...and that was, um, in theCasino...

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] We already know that. What really matters is what killed him. 

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] I bet it was  an iron pipe ...or maybe  some other blunt object!

 

Terajima: [calmly] He could have been killed  with a knife as well...

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] I would say the cause of death is fire. [examines nails] The **Monohebi File says so** . 

 

Carrasco: [eyes widen] Ah! Yes, it would make sense that el culpable  **set the machine on fire...** [thinks carefully] ...and then used the fire to kill Señor Aozora. 

 

Motoki: [closes eyes to stop tears] That’s  such a **terrible way**  to die...

 

         _Hmm...based on the evidence I’ve gathered so far, I think we can make one conclusion about the cause of death..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Monohebi File #2 >  **Monohebi File says so**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Sorry, Niizuma-san, But that’s wrong. 

 

Niizuma: [eyes flash angrily] Wrong? How is it wrong? The machine and Aozora-kun’s body were both burned to a crisp. 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] But that doesn’t necessarily mean the fire is what killed Aozora-kun. [pulls out e-Handbook] The Monohebi File only states, “the victim sustained severe burns all over his body.” [seriously] It never says that he died from the fire!

 

Oyamada: [surprised] What a d-dastardly trick in the writing of the f-file...it had to have been m-meant to deceive us...

 

Monohebi: [smirks] I can confirm it was intentionally done to lead you all to the wrong conclusion...however, it makes no difference. I had figured you would puzzle out the truth. 

 

Niizuma: [coldly] You mean to deceive us? Well, you did a pathetic job. You couldn’t even put in the hard work to make something we couldn’t figure out. 

 

Monohebi: [red eye glints] Is that a challenge? [arches eyebrow] Besides, you have no room to say it was pathetic. You did not figure out the truth yourself. 

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] No...but I can admit when I was wrong, as much as I may hate it. [blankly] Yet...there’s no need to talk about this anymore. I don’t need you all to dwell on my misconception.

 

Sashihara: [nods vigorously] That’s right! We have more important things to focus on!

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Like what?

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Like what the true cause of death was if it wasn’t fire!

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on gardening glove] I don’t think we have any idea as to what that could be right now...

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] No...I believe we do not. 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Then perhaps we should move on. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair with a pout] But, like, what should we talk about now? Mika-chan has, like, no idea what we should, like, do.

 

Carrasco: [taps fan against trial stand] Hmm...

 

           _Carrasco-san looks like she has something she wants to say..._

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Carrasco-san? You look like you’re thinking of something. 

 

Carrasco: [frowns] I don’t like the thought of it, but...what if Señor Aozora killed himself?

 

            _...What!? No, that can’t be true..._

 

Kawashima: [frowns] I doubt that’s what happened, Carrasco-san...

 

Hayasaka: [curiously] But, like, why? Michio-kun was, like, not doing well. Is it really, like, that crazy to say he, like, killed himself?

 

Kasparov: [consider carefully] I believe it is. If this murder was actually a suicide, Aozora-kun had at his disposal far easier and less painful methods with which he could have ended his life than being burned alive inside a pachinko machine. 

 

Oyamada: [looks down apprehensively] B-But didn’t we s-say that’s n-not necessarily the c-cause of death?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Yes, but if he really did kill himself, it likely was via the fire. He couldn’t have started a fire after he was dead. So, if you can think of a way Aozora-kun killed himself and then lit himself on fire, then we’ll consider the idea of suicide. [crosses arms and closes eyes] Until then, let us consider other options. 

 

            _I’m glad...I don’t like the idea that Aozora-kun killed himself. Even if he wasn’t acting normal and was not in he best state of mind...it just doesn’t seem like something he would do._

 

Carrasco: [places hand on head and poses in a swoon] Lo siento...I shouldn’t have suggested the idea of suicide. 

 

Motoki: [reassuringly] Don’t worry, Carrasco-san. You were just considering things from a different angle. That’s what we’re supposed to do in the class trial! Communicate about all our different perspectives and views on the evidence...

 

Kasparov: [slowly] Indeed, that is the goal...but the propositions should be within reason. 

Ichigohara: [slightly worried] So, what do we talk about now? I don’t got a clue of what we should talk about next...

 

Terajima: [scratches head] Maybe we should consider another suspect? 

 

Komatsu: [snorts] Ha...well, if that’s what we’re doing, I got one. 

 

Sashihara: [shocked] You do!? Who!?

 

Komatsu: [confidently] Ain’t it fuckin’ obvious? Niizuma-san!

 

Niizuma: [sighs] ...I figured this would happen eventually. [brushes hair out of face] So, before you go any further, let me ask you this: do you have any definitive evidence that I am the killer?

 

Komatsu: [hesitantly] Well...uh, no... [angrily] It’s just that yer alibi is super suspicious!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] How pathetic. You couldn’t even put in that minimal effort to look for real evidence. [folds arms] And if it’s because of my alibi that you suspect me, why doesn’teveryone share their alibis, so you don’t unfairly accuse just me?

 

Komatsu: [reluctantly] Fine...but don’t think that means I don’t think yer suspicious!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Frankly, I don’t care what you think. 

 

Hayasaka: [snickers into hand] Haha...Tomiko-chan, like, totally told off Yutaka-kun for, like, being a dumbass!

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Hey! I’m not a dumbass, so stop saying I am!

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] Like, totally n—

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] Both of you, cease your pointless banter immediately. [neutrally] Niizuma-san’s right. Even if she is incredibly suspicious, we need to hear everyone’s alibis before suspecting her. 

 

          _Good thing I managed to get almost everyone’s alibis beforehand. Now I can compare what they say now to what they told me earlier and see if here are any discrepancies._

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] But, um, who will, um, start?

 

Niizuma: [shrugs] It doesn’t matter. As long as everyone shares their alibis. 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms and closes eyes] Then I’ll start. As far as I know, everyone here except for Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun were present at the morning meeting. [opens eyes] Is that correct?

 

Motoki: [thinking hard] Yeah...I think that’s right. 

 

Domoto: [nods] Good. [confidently] After the morning meeting, myself, Kasparov-kun, Oyamada-kun, and Motoki-san all headed to the Rec Room. Not long after, Ichigohara-san and Kawashima-san showed up. 

 

Terajima: [raises eyebrows] Why was there a delay in them showing up?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Wakana-chan and I were settin’ the plates Hisaya-kun made for Tomiko-chan and Michio-kun at their doors. 

 

Niizuma: [mouth half open] Oh, that was you two doing that? [looks to the side] Well, I suppose I should say thank you. It was a relief to not have to make food for myself. 

 

Ichigohara: [chuckles] Ah, it wasn’t no problem, Tomiko-chan. You’re plenty welcome. 

 

            _Yeah...she doesn’t have to worry about that. We were only doing it so she’d know that the group still supported her, even if she wasn’t supporting us._

 

Oyamada: [adjusts glasses nervously] W-Wait...you s-said you were p-putting food in front of N-Niizuma-san and Aozora-kun’s d-doors...did he eat his f-food too? [looks down] I wouldn’t be s-surprised if he w-wasn’t eating with the s-state he was i-in...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well...we were giving his meals since yesterday morning and he ate all his meals until this morning.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] So does that mean he, like, was killed before he could, like, eat this morning?

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Not necessarily...Señor Aozora could have simply not chosen to eat this morning. 

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck and looks to the side] Yes, yes...that’s all possible...but we need to get back to discussing alibis. 

 

Domoto: [nods] You’re right. [neutrally] Everyone who I previously mentioned was in the Rec Room until we were locked in there by someone. 

 

Carrasco: [startled] ¿Qué? Who would have locked you in there?

 

Kawashima: [frowns] We’re not sure...but I saw a flash of red through the door’s frosted glass window as it was being locked. 

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] So it was the attacker from last night that locked you guys in there!

 

Kasparov: [scratches chin] Possibly. It could have been someone posing as the assailant as well. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair boredly] Well, that’s, like, interesting, but Mika-chan needs to share her, like, alibi so you won’t, like, need to suspect her~!

 

Niizuma: [with thinly concealed disappointment] You have an alibi that exonerates you?

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Yep~!

 

Motoki: [curiously] What’s your alibi, then?

 

Hayasaka: [neutrally] Mika-chan was, like, in the Dressing Room practicing a few makeup looks for the whole time after the, like, morning meeting~! [poses confidently] Tomiko-chan, you are, like, sooooo good at makeup! Don’t you like the, like, looks I did?

 

Niizuma: [unimpressed] They are good enough...for an amateur. 

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] ...A-Amateur...? That’s not... [cutesy smile] Oh my God, like, thanks Tomiko-chan~! Mika-chan, like, knew she could count on you for, like, compliments~!

 

  _I don’t think Niizuma-san was complimenting her...besides, what was that? She was acting weirdly again..._

 

Kasparov: [narrows eyes] Wait. How was that in any way an alibi? From the way you described your situation, it sounded as if you were alone. 

 

Carrasco: [poses dramatically] ¡Alta! Don’t allow the dark grip of suspicion take hold of you. I accompanied Señorita Hayasaka to el auditorio. 

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] You accompanied her there...but did you stay with her the whole time?

 

Carrasco: [taps chin with eye of fan] Pues...no. However, I was either onstage or in the Props Room the whole time. 

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] So what you’re basically saying is that neither of you have an alibi. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I mean, they kind of do...but I suppose it’s more of a half-alibi. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side boredly] A half-alibi is still not an alibi. [folds arms] But I won’t pursue this option yet. I still want to hear everyone’s alibis. 

 

Hayasaka: [with suspicion] We haven’t, like, heard Yuzuki-chan’s, like, alibi yet... [snickers into hand] Mika-chan, like, bets she killed Michio-kun...

 

Eguchi: [defensively] But I, um, didn’t!

 

Oyamada: [reassuringly] D-Don’t worry, Eguchi-san...I’m s-sure you’re n-not the killer...

 

Terajima: [cracks small smile] I believe in you too, uh...Eguchi-san.

 

           _Did he just remember her name, too? I don’t think he’s remembered anyone here’s name but hers and Oyamada-kun’s._

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] Belief matters not here. What matters is the truth of the case. So, what is your alibi, Eguchi-san? 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Well, um, after the morning meeting, um, Komatsu-kun and I went up the Arcade to play our, um, favorite game... [sadly] But...it, um, wasn’t working...so, um...Komatsu-kun, um, left me there. 

 

Niizuma: [suspiciously] So you admit to being alone in the room adjacent to the scene of the crime while it occurred?

 

Eguchi: [looks down shamefully] Yeah... [defensively] But I, um, definitely didn’t do it!

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Your alibi sounds quite suspicious...however, we cannot assume you are the culprit yet. [narrows eyes] Not when Komatsu-kun has an equally suspicious one. 

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Hey! Ya can’t just say my alibi’s hella suspicious when I haven’t even told ya it yet!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Eguchi-san told us you left her and no one else has mentioned seeing you in their alibis so far. So, that means you were probably alone when the murder occurred, meaning you are quite suspicious. 

 

Komatsu: [holds up middle finger] Can’t ya jus’ listen to my alibi before ya start accusin’ me like that?

 

Motoki: [soothingly] There’s no need to be so worked up, Komatsu-kun. I’m sure if you share your alibi with us everything will work out. So, what is it?

 

Komatsu: [grumpily] After I peaced out of the Arcade, I went down to the Kitchen and made myself some extra grub. The plate Sashihara-kun made for me wasn’t nearly enough!

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] That is objectively false! I carefully measured each portion to my prediction for the daily caloric intake of every person here!

 

Ichigohara: [surprised] Whoa, did you actually do that, Hisaya-kun?

 

Sashihara: [nods vigorously] Of course! It’s my duty as the Ultimate Fitness Trainer to always have the wellbeing of everyone here on my mind! 

 

Komatsu: [irritatedly] ...Puttin’ that aside, was my explanation good for ya?

 

Motoki: [nods] Almost. But can you tell me if anyone can corroborate your account?

 

Komatsu: [runs hand through hair] Shit...no, there ain’t nobody that can. [fixes belt] Except for Sashihara-kun and Terajima-kun, I guess. They saw me in the Cafeteria as I was headin’ upstairs after I heard that bitchass snake’s body discovery announcement. 

 

Monohebi: [offended] Bitchass snake? How rude!

 

Domoto: [ignores him] Hmm...I wouldn’t say that quite counts as a corroboration. Still, it is something. [neutrally] What about you, Sashihara-kun and... [testily] ...Terajima-kun. What are your alibis?

 

          _The way she said Terajima-kun’s name...it sounds like she still hasn’t gotten over her distrust for him._

 

Sashihara: [loudly] I was alone in my room after the morning meeting. Until I heard the body discovery announcement, I was doing a fitness routine! [barrels chest] After all, there’s like a good workout to take your mind of a stressful situation! 

 

Oyamada: [confused] But d-don’t you d-do workouts before the m-morning meeting t-too? [hugs book tightly] I c-could never imagine e-exercising so much in s-such a short s-span of time...

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] Like, obviously.

 

Terajima: [lenses of sunglasses flare] Don’t talk that way to him, selfie girl. [sternly] You weren’t a part of the discussion. 

 

            _He’s being very defensive of Oyamada-kun..._

 

Hayasaka: [offended] Hey, like, don’t talk to Mika-chan like that~!

 

Terajima: [ignores her] Anyway, my alibi is pretty much the same. I was alone in my room until the body discovery announcement, just like Sashihara-kun. 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] So, in short, you have no alibi. 

 

Terajima: [coolly] Neither do you. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side blankly] I’m well aware. However, that doesn’t make me the prime suspect. [brushes hair out of face] In fact, I think many of you are more suspicious than I am. 

 

            _Wait...what?_

 

Kawashima: [surprised] What? Who here is more suspicious than you, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [seriously] Quite a few people. [coldly] Weren’t you listening, Kawashima-san? Couldn’t you put in the minimal effort that would take?

 

            _Why is she being so aggressive? Is it because she feels threatened?_

 

Komatsu: [firmly] Whoever it is, she ain’t talkin’ ‘bout me!

 

[split screen with Hayasaka and Sashihara. They talk at the same time]

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Mika-chan, like, is innocent too~!

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I was just working out! I’m not the killer!

 

[split screen with Hayasaka, Komatsu, and now Eguchi. They all speak at the same time]

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Mika-chan, like, isn’t the culprit~!

 

Komatsu: [angrily] I ain’t the killer!

 

Eguchi: [unusually loudly] It wasn’t me, either!

 

           _Everyone is clamoring to talk at once...so I’ll have to listen extra carefully in the next discussion. But it’ll be okay. I’ve had to hear order in a loud, crowded restaurant a million times before...I can do this!_

 

 

MASS PANIC DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Sashihara’s Account, Komatsu’s Account, Hayasaka’s Account, Terajima’s Account

 

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] It’s, like,  completely ridiculous  to say that, like, Mika-chan is the culprit~!

Komatsu: [holds up middle finger] I dunno where yer gettin’ the idea in the killer from!

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I was simply working out alone!  That alone is **not suspicious**! 

  

Hayasaka: [flips hair] You, like,  have  **no evidence** that, like, directly implicates Mika-chan, right?

Komatsu: [angrily] I was jus’ gettin’ myself some food! It don’t matter if no one saw me!

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] I am in the same situation as the fitness boy. 

  

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] No,  no one does.

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously and avoids eye contact] I, um, don’t think your the, um, culprit, Komatsu-kun...

Terajima: [calmly] Even though we were both alone and **no one can corroborate** our alibis... 

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Besides, both Señorita Hayasaka and I  have **solid alibis**. It is clear neither of us is el culpable. 

Eguchi: [defensively] And, um... I’m not the killer, either!

Terajima: [calmly] That in **no way guarantees** either of us is the killer. 

 

        _Oh my God, there are so many people talking at once...but I think it’ll be alright. I heard something in one of those statements that didn’t seem quite right..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Hayasaka’s Account >  **solid alibis**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Carrasco-san, that isn’t quite right. 

 

Carrasco: [surprised] ¿Qué? What is not right?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You saying that you and Hayasaka-san have solid alibis... [shakes head] I’m sorry, but that’s objectively wrong. Both of you were practically alone, even if you were both in the Auditorium.

 

Carrasco: [poses dramatically] But, Señorita Kawashima, you must understand...I am not the killer! 

 

Hayasaka: [points finger disapprovingly] Yeah, neither is, like, Mika-chan~! She, like, swears on all, like, her Hermès Birkins she isn’t, like, the killer!

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] But do you have any proof to back up that claim? 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair sadly] Well, uh, like, no... [furiously] But that, like, doesn’t mean anything!

 

Domoto: [holds up plan of hand] Stop. All of you. 

 

Motoki: [curiously] Stop what, exactly?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] This incessant finger pointing and obsessing over alibis. [places hand on hip and looks to the side] Yes, it’s true that alibis are important. However, we can’t focus on them as of right now. We’ve talked about alibis for the last twenty minutes, and all it’s gotten us is a bunch of finger-pointing that’s led to nothing. 

 

           _Well...she’s not exactly wrong. But what else does she want us to do, then?_

 

Kawashima: [confused] What do you suggest we do focus on then, Domoto-san?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] I’m thinking we should move onto discussing how the killer went about doing this crime. 

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Excellent idea. If we find out how the perpetrator committed this crime, then we may be able to more easily deduce who they truly are. 

 

Komatsu: [loudly] Wait, hold up!

 

Carrasco: [tilts head] ¿Qué? Hold up what, Señor Komatsu?

 

Komatsu: [firmly] We can’t jus’ move on from talkin’ about alibis yet.

 

Ichigohara: [perplexedly] We can’t? Why’s that, Yutaka-kun?

 

Komatsu: Because there’s a whole group of people whose alibis make no sense!

 

_A whole group of people whose alibis don’t make sense...? Who he’s talking about...it doesn’t seem logical to me, but he must be taking about..._

 

 

Everyone in the Rec Room/Everyone in the Casino/Everyone in the Cafeteria

 

 

 

 

Answer: Everyone in the Rec Room

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [uncertainly] Komatsu-kun, are you talking about everyone in the Rec Room?

 

Komatsu: [confidently] Ya fuckin’ bet I am! Ain’t a single one of the people in there who’s cleared of suspicion!

 

Domoto: [sighs] What is this? [pinches bridge of nose] Weren’t you accusing Niizuma-san not long ago? And now you’re pointing the finger at all of us?

 

Komatsu: [narrows eyes] Yeah. Ya gotta problem with that?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Yes. I think it’s absurd to be constantly switching back and forth between who you’re accusing so erratically. 

 

Komatsu: [cracks knuckles] Listen, I’m jus’ tryna look at every possibility! Ain’t that what we’re supposed to do in the class trial? [angrily] Yer jus’ tryna to make it so none of us find the truth! 

 

Kawashima: [nervously] Komatsu-kun, calm down...

 

Komatsu: [stubbornly] No. Not until ya can prove to me everyone in the Rec Room is innocent. 

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] Being so obstinate about something so ricidulous...it truly is quite irritating. 

 

Komatsu: [defensively] Hey, I’m jus’ tryna find the killer by lookin’ at every option! That’s what we should be doin’!

 

Kawashima: [frowns] Well, yeah...but everyone in the Rec Room couldn’t be the killer with how things have been described so far. Because—

 

 

Komatsu: Yer outta tune with reality!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

[split screen separates Komatsu and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Komatsu-kun? Do you have a problem with what I said?

 

Komatsu: [aggressively] I sure fuckin’ do! Everyone in the Rec Room is a suspect. I’m sure of it!

 

          _Is he now? I think he should be a bit more cautious in that assumption...because I know everyone in the Rec Room is innocent!_

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Note, Scorched Lighter, Ichigohara’s Account, Rec Room Door

 

 

Komatsu: [neutrally] Yer first issue is...

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] ..sayin’ yer all innocent...when the Rec Room is  so close to the Casino!

 

Komatsu: [confidently] One of ya coulda easily jus’ slipped out when no one else was lookin’...

 

Komatsu: [angrily] ...head over to the Casino, and then murder the fuck outta Aozora-kun!

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Weren’t you listening earlier? We were locked inside the Rec Room!

 

Kawashima: [firmly] It’s not possible for one of us to have left to kill Aozora-kun!

 

 

Komatsu: [shakes head] That’s such shitty reasonin’!

 

Komatsu: [firmly] One of ya coulda easily jus’ slipped out unnoticed...

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] ...kill Aozora-kun, then come **back to the Rec Room** .

 

Komatsu: [confidently] And when they were there, they coulda  **easily locked themselves inside...**

 

Komatsu: [holds up middle finger] ...so they’d look  more innocent! 

 

Komatsu: [confidently] There ya go! It’s that fuckin’ simple!

 

  _No, Komatsu-kun, it’s not...because there’s something something very wrong with your explanation._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Rec Room Door >  **easily locked themselves inside...**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] No, Komatsu-kun, we couldn’t have done that... [firmly] ...because the Rec Room door can only be locked from the outside. 

 

Komatsu: [confused] Wait, what?

 

Motoki: [tugs on edge of poncho] Oh, yeah...I noticed that during the investigation. The Rec Room door has a lock only on the outside. [neutrally] It’d be impossible for any of us in the Rec Room to lock ourselves in, because to lock the door someone would need to leave. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Meaning that whoever the individual is who locked us in there, they must have done so from the outside. 

 

Ichigohara: [trying to remember] I don’t think I saw any of us leave the Rec Room...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] N-Neither do I...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] That’s because no one in the Rec Room did leave. [shakes head] It’s painfully obvious no one in the Rec Room is the culprit. [sternly] Komatsu-kun, don’t go around accusing people so baselessly. 

 

Komatsu: [grumpily] I was only tryna help...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] That’s good, but try to do so in ways that are actually helpful for the group. [neutrally] Anyway, let’s get back on track to what we were going to do. 

 

Oyamada: [nervously] And wh-what was that a-again?

 

Kasparov: [neutrally] We were planning to deliberate on the methods which the culprit employed to carry out their crime. 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms and looks to the side] Please, listen more carefully, Oyamada-kun. It’s not much effort to put in to pay attention. [examines nails] It’s a waste of time for us to have to explain things to you again. 

 

          _There’s no need for her to be so rude..._

 

Oyamada: [ashamed] S-Sorry...I just d-didn’t remember...

 

Terajima: [coolly] Yo. Don’t be so unnecessarily mean to Oyamada-kun. 

 

Eguchi: [defensively] Yeah, um, don’t be so rude! I’m sure, um, Oyamada-kun was trying his, um, best!

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] ... [examines nails] Whatever. It doesn’t matter. 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Um, it does, though...

 

Domoto: [sternly] Can we please get back on topic and start discussing how the culprit committed the crime?

 

Eguchi: [looks down shamefully] Oh, right, um, sorry... [timidly] So, um, if you want to talk about, um, how they did it...would talking about how they, um, disguised themselves help?

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Huh? What do you mean, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Well, um, Kawashima-said that, um, she saw a flash of, um, red as someone locked everyone inside the, um, Rec Room... [uncertainly] So wouldn’t that, um, mean that it was the, um, attacker?

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] How exactly does the relate to how the killer carried out their crime?

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] Um...well, they probably used, um, the red cape and last night, um, so that they could, um, be disguised and not, um, be recognized as they, um, snuck around...

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Hmm...it sounds like a plausible idea. [analytically] However, you will need to discuss this theory in more depth. 

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Oh, um, okay...

 

          _So, Eguchi-san will be discussing her theory for how the culprit disguised themselves now...let’s see what she has to say._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Torn Fabric, Layout of Casino, State of Cell Block B, Red Cape and Hood

 

 

Eguchi: [tremulously] So, um, I was thinking...

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] ...that the culprit, um, used the red cape and, um,hood to  **disguise themselves...**

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] But where would they have gotten it from?! Domoto-san put it **in the Props Room**  last night!

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] They could’ve, um, gotten  early, um, this morning, I guess...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] They would’ve had had to get up pretty early, because I was out in the Cafeteria at 6:58 am, and I **didn’t see anything** . 

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] Uh...um...

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] Putting, um, that aside, I think that after, um, the culprit used the, um, red cape and hood...

 

Eguchi: [timidly] ...they either, um, disposed of it  **in the Casino...**

 

Eguchi: [timdily] ...or maybe, um,  **in Cell Block B...**

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] ...or maybe they, um, just put it  back in, um, the Props Room...

 

          _Eguchi-san’s theory...something about it doesn’t add up. I need show her what that is..._  

 

 

 

 

Answer: State of Cell Block B >  **in Cell Block B...**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Eguchi-san, that isn’t right. 

 

Eguchi: [unsurprised] Oh...it, um, isn’t? What isn’t?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You saying that the culprit could have disposed of the red cape and hood in Cell Block B. [thoughtfully] Because Komatsu-kun inspected Cell Block B, but he didn’t find anything at all in there. So the culprit couldn’t have disposed of anything in there!

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on gardening glove] But what about the Casino? The culprit killed Michio-kun there, so it’s not too crazy to say they hid the red cape and hood there too, right?

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] No, pero...I searched every inch of the Casino and found nothing resembling a red cape or hood. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair sadly] Mika-chan can, like, confirm...Mayumi-chan and Mika-chan looked for, like, a while...but we didn’t see, like anything at all...

 

Motoki: [tilts head curiously] But what about the Arcade? Couldn’t the killer have hidden the red cape and hood there, too?

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] No, there, um, wasn’t anything in there, either... [looks down shamefully] I was just being, um, stupid in saying what I did...

 

Komatsu: [reassuringly] No, ya weren’t, Eguchi-san...ya were just explorin’ every possibility, like ya should be doin’!

 

Eguchi: [surprised] Oh...! Um... [smiles warmly] ...thanks, um, Komatsu-kun...

 

_Is it just me, or did she kind of overreact to him reassuring her..._

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho sleeve] But, wouldn’t the red cape and hood have to be somewhere? If it wasn’t in Cell Block B, the Casino, or Arcade, where was it?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] That is indeed a good question. We should pursue it further.

 

Carrasco: [poses dramatically] Ah, ¡sí! Let us cast aside the shadows over which the culprit has cast on the location of the red cape and hood...

 

          _Where did the red cape and hood go? I’m not entirely certain...but I think I have an idea._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Fabric Under Aozora’s Shoe, Broken Arcade Machine, Torn Fabric, Red Cape and Hood

 

 

Motoki: [thoughtfully] Maybe the red cape and hood were with Aozora-kun .

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck and looks to the side] But we saw no trace  of any such cape with him. 

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] Wh-What if the killer p-put the red c-cape and hood back where th-they found it...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] ...in the Props Room . 

 

Carrasco: [frowns] I did not see the culprit enter the Props Room, though...if they had returned it there, they would have **had to have seen me** . 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms and closes eyes] It’s **impossible** for the culprit to have put the red cape and hood in the Rec Room, too. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Maybe, like, they threw it, like, some random place downstairs ?

 

            _I’ve heard a lot of suggestions, but only one of them seems to make any sense..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Fabric Under Aozora’s Shoe > with Aozora-kun

 

 

Kawashima: That’s right!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [face lights up in realization] Motoki-san, that’s it!

 

Motoki: [surprised] Huh? What did I get right?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] When you said the red cape and hood were with Aozora-kun...you were right! [thoughtfully] Because if you looked really closely, you could see the remains of some red fabric under his shoe...fabric that must be the cape and hood the attacker used!

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Hold on! Can we sure that red fabric was the remains of the red cape and hood?! It could’ve just been so random fabric!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] That is indeed a possibility, however...we did not find the cape and hood elsewhere. 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Besides, I see no other reason why a red fabric would be left inside a pachinko machine other than that the killer tried to cover up that they used it. 

 

Ichigohara: [rubs head] So is this definite proof the attacker and killer are the same person?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Well...we cannot be certain quite yet. Although it is highly likely the culprit wore the red cape and hood earlier today, that does not mean for certain they and the attacker from last night are the same individual. 

 

Hayasaka: [confusedly] Then, like, who’s the killer? And who’s, like, the real attacker?

 

          _Thats a good question, Hayasaka-san...who’s the killer? Who’s the attacker from last night? Are they the same person? If not, how are the two incidents related? Ugh, this is just too much..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden cutoff point, but this part was getting very long, so I ended up slitting it in two. As a result, the next part will be shorter than normal. However, that means it’ll probably be out sooner!


	21. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Class Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second class trial continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a bit longer to get out than I had expected, but here it is! The third part of the trial should be out sometime next week.

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] So...it seems we can’t figure out much about who exactly the killer and attacker are and if they’re the same person or not.

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] No, we can’t...

 

Terajima: [calmly] Then why don’t we discuss something else? Like what the physics boy was even doing in the pachinko machine. 

 

Oyamada: [looks to the side apprehensively] Oh y-yeah...now th-that I think about it, it’s w-weird the culprit would p-pick a pachinko m-machine of all places to k-kill Aozora-kun...

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] Indeed it is...yet, they chose it, one way or another. [blankly] Why is that?

 

          _Yeah...why inside a pachinko machine, of all places? There had to have been an easier place to kill Aozora-kun...so why did the killer choose what they did?_

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Broken Arcade Machine, Strange Melted Substance, Scorched Lighter, Layout of Casino

 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] So...why would the culprit kill Aozora-kun in the pachinko machine?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Maybe they, um, wanted to **trap him**  in there?

 

Ichigohara: [confused] But why inside of a pachinko machine?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Besides, how could they trap him...

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] ...when **there wasn’t anythin’** to restrain or silence him?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] That’s, um, true...we  **would’ve, um, heard** him struggle...if he was, um, trapped inside the machine before his, um, murder

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Then perhaps the killer utilized the pachinko machine...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] ...because it was **suitable** for starting a fire. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Maybe killer needed to destroy evidence. So, they  **started a fire** inside the pachinko machine...

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] ...to destroy whatever they didn’t want us to see. 

 

  _Why did the killer choose the pachinko machine...I think I heard something that’ll lead me to the right answer._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Strange Melted Substance >  **there wasn't anythin’**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Ichigohara-san, there was something that was used to restrain Aozora-kun. 

 

Carrasco: [tilts head in confusion] ¿Qué? I never saw such a thing when I investigated the pachinko machine...

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] That’s because it wasn’t immediately obvious. The thing the culprit used to restrain and silence Aozora-kun melted in the fire. 

 

Hayasaka: [boredly] Like, what the hell was it? Rope or, like, something like that?

 

Komatsu: [annoyed] Are ya for real? Rope doesn’t melt. It just burns. 

 

Hayasaka: [angrily] Like, shut up, Yutaka-kun~! Mika-chan, like, really doesn’t need your, like, criticism!

 

        _I should probably start talking again so I can stop their bickering..._

 

Kawashima: [quickly] I’m pretty sure the substance the killer used to restrain Aozora-kun was...duct tape. 

 

Motoki: [surprised] Huh? Duct tape?

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Where could they have gotten that from?

 

        _Where could the culprit have gotten the duct tape from...I think I have an idea..._

 

Storage Room/Pantry/Arcade

 

 

 

 

Answer: Storage Room

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] They probably could’ve gotten it from the Storage Room. 

 

Kasparov: [nods] That is a logical conclusion. There is a large variety of objects in that room, so it is not ridiculous to assume that duct tape is in there somewhere. 

         _Yeah...and—wait! I just realized something else...!_

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Now that I think about it, there’s something else the culprit got from the Storage Room.

 

Ichigohara: [curiously] And what’s that, Wakana-chan?

 

         _What is that...if I consider everything at the crime scene, it should make sense..._

 

 

HANGMAN’S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: What other object at the crime scene could the culprit have taken form the Storage Room?

 

 

THRGIEL

 

 

 

 

Answer: Lighter

 

 

Kawashima: I’ve solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] The culprit could have also gotten the lighter we found in the pachinko machine from the Storage Room. 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Ah, yes...I remember  seeing those in there when I was searching the room for potential weapons. 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Wait, um, there’s an issue with, um, what you said, um, Kawashima-san...

 

Kawashima: [surprised] What? There is?

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] Don’t, like, worry, Wakana-chan. [closes eyes and holds up twin peace signs] If it’s coming, like, from someone as, like, fat and ugly as, like, Yuzuki-chan, you, like, can just ignore it~!

 

Eguchi: [looks down shamefully] ...I’m, um, sorry... [beguns to cry] I shouldn’t have, um, even bothered opening my, um, worthless mouth...

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] You, like, really shouldn’t have~!

 

         _...I have had an enough of this girl._

 

Kawashima: [tersely] Hayasaka-san. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Like, what?

 

Kawashima: [harshly] Shut up. I’m not going to let you bully Eguchi-san like that. If you have nothing valuable to contribute to the discussion, stay quiet. 

 

Hayasaka: [mouth half-open in shock] ... [eyes wide] What...this can’t be... 

 

Komatsu: [smugly] Ha. She gotcha there, Hayasaka-san.

 

Hayasaka: [eyes wide] Why...this isn’t... 

 

Komatsu: [confused] Huh? [disappointed] She ain’t even mad...

 

          _Yeah...it’s weird...was I maybe a bit too harsh on her?_

 

Kawashima: [softly] Are you okay, Hayasaka-san? I’m sorry for being so harsh...

 

Hayasaka: [blankly] ... [closes eyes and holds up twin peace signs] Like, that’s okay~! Mika-chan, like, is perfectly okay~!

 

          _I somehow doubt that...but we can’t dwell on this forever. I need to get this discussion back on track..._

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Eguchi-san, What was the issue you had with what I said?

 

Eguchi: [wipes eyes] Oh, yeah...um, that... [tremulously] I was, um, wondering how the, um, culprit would have, um, gotten the duct tape and, um, lighter from the Storage Room...[wrings hands nervously] Because, um, it’s not accessible during nighttime..and, um, I don’t remember, um, seeing anyone taking those, um, things from the Storage Room, or, um, even going, um, into the room at all...

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I don’t either...

 

Oyamada: [looks around nervously] N-Nor do I...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Me neither... [calmly] However, that doesn’t mean the culprit couldn’t have gotten the lighter and duct tape. We simply could have missed them. 

 

Ichigohara: [confused] But wouldn’t we still have to had seen the culprit carryin’ the duct tape and lighter upstairs to the Casino? 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Not necessarily... [analytically] Recall that our rooms, or cells, as Monohebi calls them, are very close in proximity to the Storage Room. The culprit simply could have quickly dropped the items they acquired in the Storage Room in their room for later use. 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] So are we now certain el culpable used the duct tape to restrain Señor Aozora and the lighter to start the fire in the pachinko machine? 

 

Domoto: [nods] Yes, I think it is safe to assume so... [crosse arms] ...and now that you mentioned the fire, you remind me of something, Carrasco-san.

 

Carrasco: [tilts head confusedly] I do? 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Yes...something odd about this case relating to the fire. 

 

           _I have a feeling I know what she’s talking about..._

 

Red Cape and Hood/Fire Alarms/Lighter

 

 

 

 

Answer: Fire Alarm

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Are you talking about the fire alarm, Domoto-san?

 

Domoto: [nods] I am. 

 

Motoki: [perplexed] Hold on...what was so weird about the fire alarm?

 

Niizuma: [furrows brow] Wait, what is all this talk about a fire alarm?

 

Carrasco: [tilts head confusedly] Didn’t you hear it? It was quite loud.

 

Niizuma: [frowns] No. I heard nothing of the sort. 

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Yeah, I didn’t hear shit either!

 

Terajima: [calmly] I heard nothing either. 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Same here! I didn’t hear anything until the body discovery announcement!

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] It’s as I thought. The four of you claim you are the only ones to not have heard the fire alarm. [crosses arms] And there’s a reason for that. Something that connects the four of them when the fire happened.

 

   _Something that connects the four of them when the fire happened? There’s only one thing that could be..._

 

They were all with each other/They all decided to leave the group/They all were on the first floor

 

 

 

 

Answer: They were all on the first floor

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Domoto-san, are you talking about how they all were on the first floor when the fire happened?

 

Domoto: [nods] Indeed I am. 

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] Hold on a second, what does them not being in the first floor have to do with them not hearin’ the fire alarm?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Yeah, are they, like, deaf or something? That, like, fire alarm was so, like, loud, it almost made Mika-chan, like have a heart attack~!

 

Komatsu: [sadly] If only it had been a lil’ louder...

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] Hey, like, what the fuck are you trying, like, to say?!

 

Carrasco: [poses dramatically] Both of you are being disruptive! Por favor, slay the demon of conflict inside you that causes you to be so belligerent! 

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] Huh? Sorry, Carrasco-san, I ain’t into all that poetic metaphor shit. 

 

Terajima: [coolly] She’s telling you both to shut up and get back on track. 

 

Carrasco: [laughs nervously] Sí, Señor Terajima, that was my intent...although I did not want to be quite so direct about it...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side boredly] That doesn’t matter. [folds arms] What does matter is that everyone on the second floor heard the fire alarm and that no one on the first floor heard it. 

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] I don’t understand...why would that be the case?

 

        _She’s right...it is pretty weird. But I might have a feeling I might have an explanation as to why this is happening..._

 

Everyone downstairs was in a soundproof room/The fire alarms are floor specific/Everyone downstairs is deaf

 

 

 

 

Answer: The fire alarms are floor specific

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] It must be because the fire alarms are floor specific. 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Indeed. Even Carrasco-san and Hayasaka-san, who were in the soundproofed Auditorium, heard the alarm...so it has to be that the fire alarms only activate on the floor that they go off on, or at least the one’s in the second floor aren’t connected to the ones on the first floor. [crosses arms] But it doesn’t matter which is the case. Either way, the outcome is the same.

 

Terajima: [slightly surprised] Hold  on...that makes sense and all, but...the Auditorium is soundproofed?

 

Kawashima: [nods] It is. Domoto-san and I checked that during the investigation. 

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on gardening glove] That’s plenty unexpected...but I guess it makes sense for an Auditorium. 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] It may be weird, but it’s not the main problem here! 

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] Huh? What’s that, Hisaya-kun?

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Isn’t it obvious?! The fire alarms are floor specific! So if a fire broke out on one floor, you would have no idea at all if you were on a different floor. [furiously] That’s a massive safety violation!

 

        _Wow...Sashihara-kun is getting really fired up about all this._

 

Sashihara: [furiously] Monohebi, I demand to know why the fire alarm system is set up like this! It’s clearly hazardous!

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Sususu...it is truly enjoyable to see you so angry, Sashihara. 

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Just answer me!

 

Monohebi: [narrows eyes] ... [neutral] Very well. [explanatorily] The reason why the fire alarms are floor specific is because the floors all have a thick layer of concrete between them. So, if a fire were to break out on the first floor, it would never spread to the second floor, and vice versa. 

 

Oyamada: [apprehensively] B-But isn’t it s-still really d-dangerous not t-to even alert th-the people on the o-otherfloor about the f-fire?

 

Monohebi: [neutral] Not truly...if there were ever a serious fire here, it would not cause serious damage. [red eye glints] I have the resources to stop it should one occur. 

 

         _The way he said that was pretty ominous...almost like he was reminding us that he’s ultimately the one in control here._

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] So is that enough talkin’ about the fire alarms for now? 

 

Kasparov: [frowns] Hmm...I still believe there is something odd about this situation. 

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] What is it, Kasparov-kun?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] How would the culprit plan for the fire alarms not being heard on the first floor? Common sense would dictate that the fire alarms would activate in all areas of the. building... [curiously] ...so, I wonder, how did they know?

 

Monohebi: [smiles slightly] Oh, I told them.

 

Kasparov: [surprised] ...What?

 

Monohebi: [smiles slightly] The culprit of this case approached me at one point and asked me very graciously about the nature of the fire alarms and smoke detectors in this prison... [chuckles] ...So, I told them the truth. But only because they were polite to me. [red eye glints] Remember that. 

 

Komatsu: [shakes head] No, that shit ain’t important! 

 

Monohebi: [crossly] Excuse me?

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Ya said the person who asked ya ‘bout the fire alarms was the culprit, right?

 

Monohebi: [neutral] Indeed. 

 

Komatsu: [fiercely] Then that settles it! The culprit is the traitor!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Not necessarily...

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] Huh? Whaddaya mean ‘not necessarily?’ Of course the killer’s the fuckin’ traitor! [angrily] Is it ‘cause yer the traitor? Do ya wanna stop me from talkin’ ‘bout this?

 

Kasparov: [frowns] No, that is not the reason...it is not as if your reasoning has much behind it, anyway.

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Hey, take that back!

 

Kasparov: [ignores him] You are indeed correct the traitor could be culprit, but in no way does that guarantee that they are in actuality. 

 

Monohebi: [satisfied] Well said, Kasparov. I was tired of having to speak to you arrogant brats. So, thank you for talking for me!

 

Kasparov: [narrows eyes] Do not misunderstand me. It was not my intention to be your mouthpiece nor to serve you in any manner. I disdain you with all my being. [with subdued fury] Nothing would give me greater joy than to destroy you, not even a checkmate over every other chess grandmaster who has ever lived. 

 

Monohebi: [sputters] Eugh...you...you... [sadly] ...How could you...do this to me... [furiously] You foreign vermin! How dare you speak to your Warden in that manner!

 

Kasparov: [calmly] Let us ignore the snake now, everyone. He has no more strategic value to us in this case. 

 

Monohebi: [hisses furiously] Sssssss! [sullenly] ...Whatever. It makes no matter. 

 

        _That whole exchange...it surprised me, to say the least. I didn’t expect Kasparov-kun to push back against Monohebi so much..._

 

Hayasaka: [annoyed] Okay, so, like, now that’s over, can Mika-chan, like, say something?

 

Domoto: [flatly] What?

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] The killer’s, like, definitely on the first floor~! Mika-chan, like, guarantees it~!

 

Komatsu: [grumpily] Like hell ya do...

 

Hayasaka: [annoyed] Shut up, Yutaka-kun. Mika-chan, like, knows not all of her, like, arguments have been completely, like, correct in the past, but she, like, is certain about this one. 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I highly doubt that!

 

Terajima: [calmly] Don’t be so rude, uh...[sweats nervously] uh...

 

        _It looks like he forgot Sashihara-kun’s name..._

 

Kawashima: [quietly] Sashihara-kun?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] ...Sashihara-kun. Let’s hear her argument and then criticize it. 

 

Hayasaka: [flips hir] There, like, won’t be anything to, like, criticize~! But that’s, like, okay! Be, like, stupid if you, like, want to be!

 

        _Of course, she had to put that little barb at the end there...it should honestly be expected form her at this point. Oh well, let’s just listen to what she has to say._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Aozora’s Breakfast, Ichigohara’s Account, Strange Wire, Komatsu’s Account

 

 

Carrasco: [curiously] Señorita Hayasaka, please enlighten us with your theory! [poses dramatically] Who is the fiend behind this cruel theft of life?

 

Hayasaka: [annoyed] You don’t, like, have to be so weird... [poses confidently] But, like, first off...

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and widens eyes] Like, absolutely **no one** who was on, like, the first floor has, like, an alibi~!

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] They, like, were either **in their rooms...**  [flips hair] ...or, like, **in the Kitchen** ~! 

 

Hayasaka: [snickers] None of them, like,  **have anything** that, like, proves their shitty alibis , either...

 

Hayasaka: [closes eye and holds up twin peace signs] So, like, the killer is definitely, like, someone who was, like, on the first floor ~!

 

Oyamada: [adjusts glasses] I g-guess that has t-to be t-true...

 

        _Hayasaka-san’s thinking about actually isn’t too flawed...but there’s something about what she said that she doesn’t sit quite right with me..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Ichigohara’s Account >  **have anything**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Sorry, Hayasaka-san, but someone does have something that confirms their alibi.

 

Hayasaka: [challengingly] Yeah? Like, who?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Komatsu-kun. He said he was in the Kitchen, which can be confirmed by Ichigohara-san. 

 

Ichigohara: [puzzled] Wait, I can confirm he was in the Kitchen?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yep. When I found you in the Kitchen, you said there were fourteen dirty plates and one dirty bowl in the sink...which confirms Komatsu-kun’s alibi!

 

Komatsu: [excitedly] Fuck yeah! I’m innocent!

 

Hayasaka: [disappointedly] Oh...that, like, sucks...

 

Carrasco: [purses lips] Wait...Señor Komatsu’s alibi was going to make himself an extra plate of food, verdad? So shouldn’t there have been fifteen plates in the sink?

 

Komatsu: [sweats nervously] Oh, shit...

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] ...

 

        _There’s no need for her to be so smug, nor for Komatsu-kun to be so frightened. Because I know something that can answer Carrasco-san’s question..._

  

Aozora’s Breakfast/Terajima’s Account/Fabric Hnder Aozora’s Shoe

 

 

 

 

Answer: Aozora’s Breakfast

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] You probably didn’t see, but Aozora-kun’s plate from breakfast this morning was still in front of his door during the investigation. [seriously] So, if Komatsu-kun hadn’t done what he said he did...there would have been thirteen bowls in the sink. But there were fourteen, meaning—

 

Komatsu: [excitedly] There’s proof my alibi is true! Fuck yeah!

 

Hayasaka: [grumpily] Ugh...

 

        _Looks like she’s not too excited by that..._

 

Carrasco: [nods] Vale...I understand your reasoning, Señorita Kawashima. [tilts head curiously] But what about everyone else on the first floor? Are they not suspects as well?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Indeed. Terajima-kun, Sashihara-kun, and Niizuma-san have nothing to confirm their alibis that we know of. 

 

Terajima: [sighs] Unfortunately not...

 

Sashihara: [clenches fist angrily] Yeah, it’s so annoying...! I know I’m innocent, but can’t prove it...

 

Niizuma: [closes eyes and furrows brow] ...

 

        _She looks like she’s thinking really carefully about something...I wonder what it is._

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Everyone on the first floor except Komatsu-kun are still suspects, Carrasco-san, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they are the culprits. In fact, it’s—

 

Niizuma: [opens eyes] Wait. 

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] I was in the middle of speaking, Niizuma-san. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side boredly] I know. [folds arms with serious expression] But there’s a person who’s far more suspicious than anyone on the first floor. Someone who is capable of committing all aspects of this crime. 

 

Kawashima: [confusedly] Niizuma-san, who are you talking about?

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] You should know, Kawashima-san. You heard everyone’s alibis. [seriously] Who was in close proximity to both the Casino and Rec Room and has no solid alibi for the time of death?

 

        _Someone who was near the Casino and the Rec Room...and who was alone the whole the time...they’re the killer? Wait...but that would mean_ that person _is the killer! I can’t believe it...I don’t want to...but...I can’t just sit here and not point them out. I need to, for Aozora-kun’s sake!_

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima 

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

Mayumi Carrasco

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

Noriyo Ichigohara

~~Yoshi Yamaguchi~~  


Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara

Osamu Oyamada

~~Michio Aozora~~  


Otoha Domoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it? Who’s the person Niizuma is talking about? Are they the killer? Leave your guesses down below...


	22. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Class Trial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second class trial continues...this time with an accusation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took less time than I thought. However, the next part is very long (I might have to split again), so it’ll take a little while. But for now, enjoy the new part!

[YUZUKI EGUCHI CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: It can only be you!

 

 

Kawashima: [hesitantly] Niizuma-san...are you saying...the killer is Eguchi-san?

 

Niizuma: [nods curtly] Yes. 

 

Eguchi: [eyes widen in surprise] Wait, um, what? Me...?

 

Oyamada: [shocked] W-What?! You th-think Eguchi-san’s the k-killer?

 

        _It’s hard for me to say it about someone so seemingly shy and kind...but it’s what makes sense._

 

Kawashima: [hesitantly] ...Yes. 

 

Eguchi: [terrified] No, no...um, this can’t be, um, right...

 

Terajima: [coolly] It isn’t. You’re not the culprit, Eguchi-san. I’m sure of it. 

 

        _He remembered her name again...like he’s been doing with Oyamada-kun._

 

Eguchi: [gratefully] Thanks, Terajima-kun...

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Stop with the sentimental bullshit. [examines nails] Eguchi-san is clearly the most suspicious candidate for being the killer. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Excuse me, Niizuma-san, but what evidence do you have to back that up?

 

Niizuma: [confidently] Enough. 

 

Kasparov: [frowns] That is not a suitable answer. [sternly] Please share specific evidence that leads you to believe Eguchi-san is the killer. Otherwise, we must abandon this accusation. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Fine. [brushes hair to the side] I’ll convince you all of her guilt!

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] ...

 

        _Niizuma-san will be presenting her argument against Eguchi-san now...let’s see what she has to say._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Broken Arcade Machine, Strange Wire, Inside of Arcade Machine, Layout of Casino

 

 

Eguchi: [sweats apprehensively] What, um, did I even do that’s, um, suspicious?

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] First off, you were **alone** in the Arcade this morning...

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] ...and the Arcade is **right next to** the Casino...so you  could **have easily walked** into the Casino with  **no one watching...**

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] ...killed Aozora-kun, and then set fire to the machine. 

 

Eguchi: [defensively] But I, um, didn’t leave the Arcade until I, um, heard the fire alarms !

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] You **have nothing**  to prove that.

 

Eguchi: [desperately] No, but, um...I swear I wasn’t doing anything! Everything in the Arcade was **normal** ! 

 

Eguchi: [desperately] I  wasn’t, um, up to anything weird!

 

        _Eguchi-san is definitely in a difficult spot right now...but is she the culprit? Something someone just said should help lead me to answer..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Broken Arcade Machine >  **normal**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Eguchi-san...don’t you remember? The Taiko no Tatsujin machine in the Arcade was broken. [curiously] How can you say everything was normal knowing that?

 

Eguchi: [eyes widen in shock] Oh...yeah, um, that... [looks down shamefully] I’m sorry, I, um, forgot about that...

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] You forgot about your favorite arcade machine breakin’? I’m sorry, Yuzuki-chan...but that seems suspicious to me. 

 

Eguchi: [defensively] I’m just, um, under a lot of pressure, um, okay? [looks down shamefully] I’m not, um, the culprit...please, you have to, um, believe me...

 

Domoto: [bluntly] Unfortunately for you, you haven’t given us any reason to do so. [crosses arms and closes eyes] You were the closest person to the crime scene and you were alone. Both of those facts are quite damning evidence. 

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Indeed...additionally, it is quite strange that you chose to come to the Rec Room to unlock the door instead of going to the Casino, which you admitted you believed was the source of the fire. 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] I...I, um...

 

Kasparov: [slowly] Now, to be fair, this speculation of mine is by no means solid evidence. Yet, it is rather peculiar. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side boredly] It is. [flatly] To be fair, there isn’t really much physical evidence against you, Eguchi-san... [coldly] ...But there are a lot of strange things that seem to surround you and the crime scene.

 

Eguchi: [looks down shamefully] I...um... [desperately] I’m, not, um...the culprit...please...you have to believe me!

 

Komatsu: [harshly] Ya ain’t givin’ us any reason to do so, though. 

 

Eguchi: [eyes widen in shock] ... [begins to sob] No...no...please, um... [desperately sobbing] I’m not the culprit! Please, believe me!

 

        _She seems especially devastated by Komatsu-kun voicing his suspicions against her...I wonder why that is._

 

Terajima: [supportively] Don’t worry, Eguchi-san. I got your back. 

 

Oyamada: [small smile] I d-do too...

 

Eguchi: [wipes eye] Um, thanks, guys...

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] But you all are only three against ten. A small ship trying to fight off un huracán... [poses dramatically] Lo siento, Señorita Eguchi and company, but I believe it would be best for you to give up and let us vote now! To try to resist the inevitable conclusion of this trial would be akin to pushing off the setting of el sol!

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] You don’t have to be so melodramatic about it, Carrasco-san.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hairs] But she’s, like, totally right~! We should, like, start voting, like, right now~!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] We cannot do that just yet. First, we must outline the entire case and solve every mystery that may vex us. 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Then let’s do that right now. [looks to the side] We’ll go over this case, prove Eguchi-san’s guilt  and then finally have this trial over with.

 

Eguchi: [wipes tears from eyes] But I’m, um, not the killer!

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] We’ll see about that. 

 

_So...is Eguchi-san really the culprit? I’m still not entirely certain if she is or not..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Strange Wire, Monohebi File 2, Inside of Arcade Machine, Carrasco’s Account

 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Just admit it already. There are a **lot of things**  that make you look suspicious, Eguchi-san. 

 

Terajima: [tensely] But that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s the killer. 

 

Oyamada: [timidly defiant] Y-Yeah...it c-could all j-just be c-coincidence !

 

Ichigohara: [reluctatnly] But **no one else**  was as close to the Casino as her...

 

Komatsu: [assertively] She also woulda had a shit ton of time to do the murder.

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip confidently] Yeah...after, like, Yutaka-kun left, Yuzuki-chan would, like, have been alone, like, in the Arcade at, like, 9:30 AM, which we, like, **know was the time of death** ~!

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] That, like, would have given her, like, plenty of time to, like, kill Michio-kun **unnoticed** ~!

 

Oyamada: [points shyly] S-Someone could also be f-framing Eguchi-san...

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] But there is  no evidence to say that is the case. 

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Give it up, Eguchi-san. We all know you’re the killer...

 

Eguchi: [eyes wide with desperation] I...um...

 

_Eguchi-san sure is in a really rough spot right now...is she the killer? I’m still not sure...however, I think I heard someone say something that isn’t quite right. I need to point that out to find the truth of this case!_

 

 

 

 

Answer: Monohebi File 2 >  **know was the time of death**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] But we don’t know if that was time of death, Hayasaka-san. 

 

Hayasaka: [scoffs] What? [condescendingly] Can you, like, fucking read, Wakana-chan? It says, like, Michio-kun died at 9:30 AM, like, in the Monohebi File!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] It’s true that the Monohebi File states Aozora-kun died at 9:30... [points with determination] But it never says he died at 9:30 AM!

 

Domoto: [curiously] Hold on...what are you getting at here, Kawashima-san?

 

Kasparov: [disbelievingly] I believe she is proposing that Aozora-kun might have died at 9:30...PM. 

 

Motoki: [shocked] What?!

 

Carrasco: [almost drops fan] ¿Qué? No, ¡no es posible!

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] What the fuck...? How the hell could Aozora-kun have died at 9:30 PM? That’d mean he died during the talent show!

 

Hayasaka: [shakes head] Wow, Wakana-chan...this is, like, a really dumb theory. [winks “cutely”] It makes you, like, the dumbest one here right now~! And that, like, includes Yutaka-kun~!

 

Komatsu: [opens mouth] Hey—

 

Niizuma: [testily] Shut up. 

 

Komatsu: [blinks in surprise] Huh?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side in annoyance] I’m telling to shut up so you don’t distract us from the discussion. 

 

Ichigohara: [laughs nervously] You don’t gotta be so harsh about it, Tomiko-chan...I’m sure we’ll find the truth of this case regardless of whether there’s a little bit of fightin’ here and there. [scratches back] We’ll find the truth, one way or another. Until then, let’s just go with the flow!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] ...Pft. What a revoltingly passive approach. [folds arms] It seems you want us all to die here by just waiting for the truth. Because it won’t just come to us. [brushes hair out of face] We’ll have to work hard to find it. If you don’t understand that...you might as well leave. 

 

Ichigohara: [taken aback] Tomiko-chan...I... [looks down sadly] ..........

 

Motoki: [firmly] Don’t talk to her like that, Niizuma-san. 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] ...Whatever. [folds arms] We’re still not discussing the real issue here, though. [looks to the side] Kawashima-san, I need you to reconsider your theory. 

 

Kawashima: [confusedly] Huh? Why?

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Because at this point you have no evidence except for ambiguous wording in the Monohebi File. [neutrally] So, in the absence of proper evidence...you should consider how the crime could have been committed at a time other than this morning. 

 

Hayasaka: [furrows brow] But it, like, obviously didn’t~!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] I agree that it likely didn’t. [folds arms] However, that doesn’t mean we should immediately dismiss the possibility. 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] No...even if it sounds ridiculous, we should still consider it. 

 

        _So, I need to consider how the time of death could have been a time other than this morning...I think i could do that._

 

 

LOGIC DIVE

 

 

Q1: When else could Michio Aozora have died?

 

This morning/This afternoon/Last night

 

 

Q2: Why would the culprit try to hide the true time of death?

 

To not break Monohebi’s rules/To give themselves an alibi for the fake time of death/To make it look like a suicide

 

 

Q3: How could Michio Aozora’s body not have been found before this morning?

 

It was hidden inside something/It was destroyed by the killer/It was already burnt

 

 

 

Answers: Last night, To give themselves an alibi for the fake time of death, It was hidden inside something

 

 

Kawashima: I understand it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] If the killer killed Aozora-kun last night...they probably did so to confuse us and give themselves an alibi for the later discovery of the body!

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] But that don’t make no fuckin’ sense! Where would they have kept the body? 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] They could have hidden it somewhere. [seriously] Also, now that I think about it...burning the body would have helped to throw off the real time of death. 

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] That makes burning the body make much more sense...if they hadn’t burned the body, we would have noticed it wasn’t warm anymore and that rigor mortis had set in pretty easily. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] But still...it makes more sense for the murder to have happened this morning.

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Sí...it’s simply illogical to think Señor Aozora could have died anoche. 

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Yeah...this speculation about Michio-kun dyin’ at night honestly doesn’t make any sense to me...

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Me neither...it’s jus’ makin’ me even more confused! There ain’t no way Aozora-kun didn’t die this mornin’.

 

_Really? The more I think about it, the more I’m beginning to think this crime didn’t happen this morning._

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] But we never saw Aozora-kun this morning. What’s to say he wasn’t already dead by then?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] .......... [surprised] There is nothing. [analytically] No one saw Aozora-kun at all this morning , nor did we see him yesterday...so it is quite possible he died at another time. [thoughtfully] Actually, it seems more probable to me. 

 

Niizuma: [thinking hard] Indeed. Especially if the killer had a place to store the body, this crime just makes more sense if Aozora-kun died before this morning. 

 

Eguchi: [hopefully] So...does this, um, mean I’m not the killer?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] ...It might, Eguchi-san. 

 

Eguchi: [claps hands excitedly] Yes!

 

Oyamada: [smiles happily] Yay! I’m g-glad we know y-you’re innocent n-now, Eguchi-san. 

 

Terajima: [small smile] Me too. 

 

Eguchi: [gratefully] Thanks guys...it means, um, a lot to me that you, um, stuck by my, um, side...

 

Terajima: [nods graciously] No problem. That’s what a bodyguard is supposed to do, after all. 

 

Oyamada: [smiles happily] A-And its what f-friends do t-too...

 

Eguchi: [taken aback] ...Friends? [claps hands excitedly] Oh my God, do you mean that?!

 

Oyamada: [nods] Of c-course. You’re a p-pretty cool p-person to hang w-with out, Eguchi-san. Terajima-kun and I b-both really enjoyed y-your company at the t-talent s-show...

 

Terajima: [small smile] We sure did. 

 

        _This whole exchange...it makes me feel really good. I can tell Eguchi-san struggles with socializing, so to see her having friends that enjoy her company must be really elating to her..._

 

Carrasco: [neutrally] Lo siento, but I’m afraid I must interrupt this moment to say something. 

 

Eguchi: [surprised] Oh...! [wrings hands nervously] What is it?

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] You have not yet been proven innocent, Señorita Eguchi. The crime still likely happened in the morning, which leaves you as the prime suspect. 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Are you sure? After thinking it over...I’m more inclined to believe this murder happened sometime before this morning. 

 

Kasparov: [nods] As am I. 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Same here. 

 

Hayasaka: [condescendingly] Wow, are you all, like, idiots? [leans forward and winks] The murder, like, obviously happened, like, earlier today~!

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Yeah...that’s what makes sense to me. 

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho sleeve] Me too. 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Indeed! Aozora-kun died today! I can feel it in my gut! And my gut is never wrong!

 

Komatsu: [confidently] Yeah, there ain’t no way in fuck Aozora-kun died last night!

 

Monohebi: [chuckles] Sususu...is this a split opinion I hear? [smirks] Given that you’re all split down the middle again, let us have ourselves a Scrum Debate once more. 

 

Oyamada: [clamps hands over mouth] Oh no...this made me really queasy last time...

 

Monohebi: [smiles slightly] Please hold on to your seats are rearranged temporarily for this special debate...

 

        Just like last time, I hold onto my stand tightly as it and all the others around me begin ascending into the air into an upper room in the trial area. 

 

We find ourselves in the same sleek, ultra-modern room as before. We’re still arranged into two rows facing each other with myself, Kasparov, Domoto, Niizuma, Eguchi, Oyamada, Terajima, and Aozora’s portrait on my side. 

 

        In the other row, I see Ichigohara, Carrasco, Hayasaka, Sashihara, Komatsu,Motoki, and Yamaguchi and Furuhata’s portraits. 

 

        _Alright, let’s get this started..._

 

 

SCRUM DEBATE

 

 

Question: When did Michio Aozora die?

 

Kawashima’s Side: Last night!

 

Opposing Side: This morning!

 

 

BEGIN!

 

 

Carrasco: 9:30 PM last night was during the talent show. How could Señor Aozora have been murdered then?

 

Kawashima: Domoto-san!

 

Domoto: Not everyone was at the talent show for the entire time. Someone could have **murdered** him when they left. 

 

 

Motoki: If the culprit killed Aozora-kun last night, why would they wait to have us discover the body?

 

Kawashima: Kasparov-kun!

 

Kasparov: So that they could confuse us about the true time of the murder. That way, they would make it harder for us to  **discover** their identity. 

 

 

Ichigohara: But Michio-kun ate his dinner last night...doesn’t that mean he was still alive then?

 

Kawashima: Niizuma-san!

 

Niizuma: He could have died after eating  **dinner** . Besides, just because the food disappeared doesn’t mean Aozora-kun ate it. 

 

 

Komatsu: If the attacker is the reason why ya think he died last night, we already established the killer and the attacker ain't necessarily the same person!

 

Kawashima: Oyamada-kun!

 

Oyamada: They c-could be the  **s-same person** , though...we w-were locked in the R-Rec Room by s-someone in r-red, which is the c-color of the o-outfit the a-attacker was w-wearing!

 

 

Hayasaka: Wouldn’t someone have, like, seen Michio-kun, like, last night if he was, like, murdered then?

 

Kawashima: Eguchi-san!

 

Eguchi: Most of us were, um, at the, um talent show **last night** ...besides, um, we hadn’t, um, seen Aozora-kun, um, all day!

 

 

Sashihara: Wouldn’t we have seen Aozora-kun’s body if he really died last night?

 

Kawashima: Terajima-kun!

 

Terajima: Like we said earlier, his **body**  could have been hidden somewhere until the culprit wanted us to find it. 

 

 

Carrasco: The Monohebi File is what led us to be here, verdad? Just because the time of death didn’t say AM doesn’t mean he died last night!

 

Kawashima: I’ll do it!

 

Kawashima: The first Monohebi File said ‘PM’ in it. Why would this Monohebi File not mention the specific **time of death**  if there was nothing to hide?

 

 

Ichigohara: You may have speculation, but there’s no evidence to say Michio-kun died last night! 

 

Kawashima: I’ll do it!

 

Kawashima: There’s **evidence** we still haven’t discussed yet!

 

CROUCH BIND

 

3...2...1...

 

Kawashima, Kasparov, Domoto, Niizuma, Eguchi, Oyamada, Terajima: This is our answer!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [determined] There you have it. Aozora-kun very likely died last night!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Hmm...I guess we can’t really argue against that now...

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] No, it looks like we can’t...

 

Carrasco: [frowns] ...I suppose this must be what happened...

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Yeah...I still don’t get why the culprit’d do somethin’ so unnecessary...but it’s lookin’ to be the only option. 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I don’t fully understand why the culprit would choose to do this, either...but I’m sure we’ll find out why if we pursue this further. 

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on gardening glove] ...No. That’s not necessary.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Why not, Ichigohara-san?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Because this whole dyin’ at night thing...there’s just no way it’s right!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Are you sure, Ichigohara-san? I think that—

 

 

Ichigohara: I’ll bury your logic!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

[split screen separates Ichigohara and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Ichigohara-san...what is this? Haven’t we shown that the murder most likely occurred last night?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back and grimaces] Sorry, Wakana-chan...but what you’re sayin’ still makes no sense to me. [determined] I don’t wanna see y’all vote wrong, so I’ll show you why the murder couldn’t have happened last night!

 

_So, she’s going to try to convince me the murder didn’t happen last night....after all the arguments presented in the Scrum Debate, I’m pretty sure she’s wrong, but I’ll hear what she has to say regardless._

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Note, Ichigohara’s Account, Aozora’s Breakfast, Strange Wire

 

 

Ichigohara: [neutrally] You’re assumin’ that Michio-kun was killed last night, right?

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on gardening glove] But Michio-kun’s bowl of food wasn’t in the Kitchen’s sink after the talent show...

 

Ichigohara: [points] ...yet it **was there**  this mornin’!

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] The food being there in the morning doesn’t disprove Aozora-kun dying at night.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Remember what Niizuma-san said earlier? [firmly] Just because the bowl was gone doesn’t mean Aozora-kun was the one to put it there!

 

 

Ichigohara: [frowns and looks down] That may be true, but even still...

 

Ichigohara: [points] Michio-kun was hidin’ away in his room all of yesterday!

 

Ichigohara: [pulls on gardening glove] It  **wouldn’t have been possible**  for him to be led out of that room...

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back and grimaces] He didn’t even respond to you, Wakana-chan.

 

        _She brings up a fair point...and it makes sense for what she knows. However, it’s still not right. I have to show her something that will prove her wrong!_

 

 

 

 

Answer: Note >  **wouldn’t have been possible**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] You probably don’t know, Ichigohara-san, but... [seriously] ...we found a note in Aozora-kun’s room. 

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] A note? What does that have anythin’ to do with what I was talkin’ about?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] The note reads, “Aozora: Come to Cell Block B at midnight. We need to talk about what happened earlier...”

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] That note is highly suspicious!

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] No shit it is. It’s prolly how the culprit got Aozora-kun outta his room. 

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back and grimaces] Hold on, there’s somethin’ I don’t get...midnight? Weren’t you sayin’ he died around 9:30 PM last night?

 

Kawashima: [nods] That was the theory, yeah. 

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] Then doesn’t this note contradict that theory? And prove he died this mornin’?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] No. Because that note didn’t necessarily have to be written last night.

 

Carrasco: [tilts head curiously] What do you mean, Señorita Domoto?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I think what Domoto-san is saying is that...that note could have been written the night before, too...

 

Domoto: [nods] Indeed I am. [crosses arms and closes eyes] Two nights ago, after the meeting where we proposed the talent show, Aozora-kun was quite distressed. [opens eyes] That is likely what the note refers to when it says “what happened earlier.”

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] That is logical, however... [furrows brow] Would that not mean the culprit killed Aozora-kun that night? Yet that is impossible, because the Monohebi File states that he died at 9:30. 

 

Motoki: [bites thumbnail] So that means he either died 9:30 AM this morning, 9:30 PM yesterday, or 9:30 AM yesterday, right?

 

Kawashima: [nods] It looks to be that way. He couldn’t have died at other any time based on the information the Monohebi File gave us. 

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] But weren’t we sayin’ he died last night? And now you’re sayin’ he could’ve died in yesterday mornin’ too? [massages head] I just don’t understand...

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Don’t worry, ya ain’t alone...

 

Hayasaka: [grumpily] So are we, like, dealing with, like, three possible, like times of death now? [flips hair angrily] There’s no, like, way we’ll find the, like, culprit at this rate!

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] Yes...this is concerning. [folds arms] However, we just have to be calm...and perhaps, instead of looking at the time of death, we should examine the evidence. [looks to the side] Maybe if we do that, the true time of death will come to light later. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Indeed...that seems to be the safest option. 

 

Carrasco: [tilts head curiously] But what should we talk about? I don’t know what we should do...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] M-Maybe we should t-talk about where the b-body was h-hidden? I th-think that would help...

 

Terajima: [small smile] Good idea, Oyamada-kun. 

 

Oyamada: [smiles sheepishly] Th-Thanks, Terajima-kun...

 

        _Where the body was hidden...I might have an idea where that could be. I’ll wait to see what everyone else has to say first, though...maybe one of them will say the right thing._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Torn Fabric, Broken Arcade Machine, Red Cape and Hood, Strange Wire

 

 

Motoki: [bites thumbnail] We know the body was hidden somewhere...but where could that have been?

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] We  **know for sure** it wasn’t out in the open!

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] We knew that already... [confidently] Anyway, I’m fuckin’ certain his body was kept in the pachinko machine the whole time !

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair boredly] Couldn’t it, like, have been, like, hidden in the, like, Arcade too?

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] I believe it makes make sense for the body to have been kept Cell Block B. [fixes flowers] We  rarely go in that room, so it would be a good spot, verdad?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Perhaps the killer hid the body  in the Props Storage Room? There are  quite a lot of hiding places in there.

 

        _Everyone’s throwing around a lot of ideas, not all of them correct...but I think I heard something in there that sounds like what I think really happened._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Broken Arcade Machine > in the, like, Arcade

 

 

Kawashima: That’s right!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You got that right, Hayasaka-san. 

 

Hayasaka: [surprised] Mika-chan, like, did? [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Haha, losers! Mika-chan is, like, smarter than you all~!

 

Kasparov: [unimpressed] You deduced one thing correctly. Do not act as if you solved the entire case. 

 

Hayasaka: [bitterly] Okay, can you, like, shut the fuck up, Sergey-kun? Don’t, like, devalue Mika-chan’s, like, achievements~!

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] He wasn’t trying to do that, Hayasaka-san. [folds arms] Anyway, let’s get to the important stuff. What was it Hayasaka-san got right?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] She said the culprit used something in the Arcade to hide Aozora-kun’s body...which is probably right. 

 

Eguchi: [shocked] The, um, Arcade?! [timidly] But I was, um, in there, um, a lot, and I didn’t, um, see any body...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well...the culprit probably hid the body inside something.Namely, the Taiko no Tatsujin machine. 

 

Komatsu: [surprised] Hold the fuck up...is that why it wasn’t workin’?!

 

Kawashima: [nods] Most likely. The machine was badly damaged on the inside when I investigated it. 

 

Komatsu: [cracks knuckles] I fuckin’ loved that game...and they broke it? [angrily] This is makin’ me real fuckin’ mad...whoever the culprit is, yer really fucked once I find out who ya are!

 

Eguchi: [points timidly] Yeah...Whoever he, um, culprit is...what you, um, did wasn’t, um, cool!

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Espera...How can we be sure la máquina de Taiko no Tatsujin was utilized by el culpable? They simply could have used la máquina de pachinko...or perhaps a spot we didn’t discover. 

 

Kawashima: [nods agreeably] That’s a fair point, Carrasco-san. [seriously] Howeve, the pachinko machine is quite cramped inside...whereas the inside of the Arcade machine is not. In fact, it has enough room for two people, provided they’re shorter than me. 

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] What are you getting at here, Kawashima-san? 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I’m thinking that maybe the killer killed Aozora-kun inside the Arcade Machine and then transported his body to the pachinko machine. 

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho sleeve] Sorry for asking, but what would the point of that be? Wouldn’t it have been easier for them to just leave the body in the Taiko no Tatsujin machine?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] The culprit likely wanted to implicate as many people as possible in this case, in order to throw suspicious away from themselves. [considers carefully] Utilizing the Taiko no Tatsujin machine would allow them to reasonably place blame onto someone who spent a lot of time in the Arcade.

 

Eguchi: [clutches hands in front of heart, terrified] So...the culprit was, um, trying to, um, frame me?

 

Terajima: [slightly angrily] ...It looks like it. [chuckles humorlessly] Hah. That makes me think...

 

Ichigohara: [surprised] Huh? About what, Terajima-kun?

 

Terajima: [presses finger to temple] The Taiko no Tatsujin machine possibly being the place the culprit hid the body and maybe where they killed the space boy...that, along with everyone’s alibis for this morning and last night...along with how someone has been acting in this trial...it all makes me very suspicious. 

 

Niizuma: [arches eyebrow] Of who?

 

Terajima: [coolly] You. 

 

        _...I figured that’s who Terajima-kun was talking about. I’ve had my eye in Niizuma-san, too..._

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair angrily] Hold on...Tomiko-chan, like, definitely isn’t, like, the killer~! Mika-chan is, like, sure of it~! She’s too, like, fashionable to be, like, a murderer~!

 

Komatsu: [flatly] Ya say that as if it’s a valid defense against her... [cracks knuckles] Because it ain’t! I’m glad Terajima-kun brought it up, because I was still suspectin’ Niizuma-san!

 

Oyamada: [looks around apprehensively] Y-Yeah...she w-was really adamant a-about Eguchi-san b-being the k-killer earlier... [almost drops book] C-Could it be b-because she w-was trying to p-place the b-blame onto Eguchi-san?!

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] ................

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] Tomiko-chan, aren’t you goin’ to say somethin’?

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Of course. [looks to the side] I was simply in awe of how ridiculously stupid this accusation against me is. 

 

Motoki: [reluctantly] But...it’s not ridiculously stupid, Niizuma-san. [pulls on poncho sleeve] You don’t have an alibi for any of the possible times of death...and we didn’t see much of you after Monohebi revealed there’s a traitor among us...

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] ...That is true. [folds arms] However, that doesn’t make me the culprit. [coldly] Why don’t you start suspecting Eguchi-san again? She was never truly proven innocent. 

 

Terajima: [testily] There you go again with your insistence that Eguchi-san is the culprit. Why do you want her to be the killer so much? [coolly] Is it because you don’t want the blame on you?

 

Niizuma: [coldly] No, it’s because I think we shouldn’t skip over accusing her when we haven’t fully disproven her guilt yet. 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] We never fully disproved yours, either. [scratches chin] And the fact remains that you are the only person here with not even a sliver of an alibi for all of potential times of death. So isn’t it logical we suspect you?

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] ...I’m not the killer. [coldly] If you think I am, you’re wrong. 

 

Oyamada: [looks around apprehensively] Th-Then why d-don’t you p-prove it?

 

Niizuma: [narrows eyes] What?

 

Oyamada: [timidly] Y-You said y-you’re innocent...s-so why don’t y-you prove it? [determined] You w-were being r-really harsh on Eguchi-san to d-defend herself or b-be suspected as the c-culprit earlier...s-so how about y-you do it y-yourself?

 

Niizuma: [mouth half open] I... [coldly] Fine! I’ll do it! [brushes hair out of face] I’ll prove to you all I’m not the culprit!

 

        _Niizuma-san’s going to be defending herself now...is she the killer? There’s some reasons to think she is...but also some to think she isn’t. Let’s see which one is right..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Inside of Arcade Machine, Strange Wire, Torn Fabric, Layout of Casino

 

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] Let me just say this up front...if you vote for me, we’ll all certainly die!

 

Terajima: [testily] That’s **not a proper argument** . 

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Tomiko-chan is, like, really fashionable~! Like, how could, like, someone like her be, like, capable of murder?

 

Oyamada: [grimaces] Th-That’s **not a p-proper defense** , e-either...

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Maybe she, um, can’t make, um, a good, um, argument because she really is the killer...

 

Niizuma: [coldly] I am not!

 

Komatsu: [confidently] But ya were capable of commitin’ **every part**  of this murder, Niizuma-san! Even if ya ain’t the killer, yer real damn suspicious.

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back and grimaces] Yeah...and you were also going after Eguchi-san really hard earlier in the trial... [sadly] I don’t like it, but that was probably because you’re the culprit.

 

Terajima: [calmly] In addition, Aozora-kun’s body likely being hidden inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine...a machine favored by both **Eguchi-san and Komatsu-kun...**  [pushes sunglasses up nose] ...makes it seem as if you were trying to make them look more suspicious. 

 

Ichigohara: [sadly] I don’t like it, but it’s lookin’ like you’re the killer, Tomiko-chan...

 

Niizuma: [furiously] This is all conjecture ...all lies! [coldly] I. Am. Not. The. Killer!!!

 

        _Niizuma-san seems adamant about not being the killer...I’m still not sure what to think. However, something one person just said...I think it’s just led me to a new realization!_

 

 

 

 

Answer: Inside of Arcade Machine >  **every part**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Komatsu-kun...when you said she’s capable of committing “every part” of this crime...I don’t think that’s the case. 

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] It isn’t? Why the fuck not?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] If we think about the size of the space inside the machine...it’s too small for me to fit in there. 

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Sorry...but I don’t get how that has to do with Tomiko-chan...

 

Kasparov: [slightly surprised] ...Kawashima-san is shorter than Niizuma-san. 

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Huh? I’m sorry, I don’t see why you’re trying to get at...

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] If Kawashima-san is shorter than Niizuma-san, and she couldn’t have gotten inside it, then there’s no way Niizuma-san would be able to fit inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine to kill Aozora-kun. [stares forward] Is that what you were getting at, Kawashima-san?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah. It is. 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] But how does that make Niizuma-san innocent?! We don’t even know for sure if Aozora-kun was killed in the Taiko no Tatsujin machine or the Arcade itself! 

 

Kawashima: [agreeably] You’re right...I’m not saying this definitively proves Niizuma-san innocent. [seriously] However...it does make her less suspicious. 

 

Carrasco: [taps chin with edge of fan] ¿Es cierto? I believe Señorita Niizuma is still rather suspicious. As Señor Sashihara pointed out, we don’t know if the Taiko no Tatsujin machine was even where Señor Aozora died. 

 

Motoki: [morosely] Yeah...we don’t even know for sure where he died, the time of death, or what the murder weapon is.

 

        _...Wait a minute. That may not be true..._

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Motoki-san...that’s not true. I have an idea as to what the murder weapon might be!

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Huh? You do?

 

        _Yeah. I’m pretty sure it could be that one thing we found near the Taiko no Tatsujin machine..._

  

A torn piece of red fabric/A bloody kitchen knife/A strange wire/A dumbbell

 

 

 

 

Answer: A strange wire

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] That weird wire we found inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine...couldn’t that be the murder weapon?

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] It could, I guess...but what makes you believe it is?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well, I’m not saying for sure it is, but...I think we should look into it. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Its placement inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine makes it rather suspicious... [presses index finger to temple] Additionally, there were no obvious wounds on his body. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair absentmindedly] But...if the, like, wire is the, like, murder weapon, wouldn’t that, like, mean Michio-kun was, like, strangled? [purses lips] And wouldn’t that, like, have left, like, a nasty mark on, like, Michio-kun’s neck?

 

Terajima: [nods] It would...but with the body being as badly burnt as it was, we wouldn’t have noticed such a mark. That’s probably why the killer would choose to strangle him. 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] So that was another reason el culpable had to burn the body...obfuscating the true of cause of death...

 

Eguchi: [tremulously] Sorry to, um, interrupt, but, um...where would the, um, culprit have gotten, um, a wire?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Now that you say that...I don’t remember seeing any in the Storage Room on the first floor. 

 

Oyamada: [looks around apprehensively] I d-didn’t see a-any wires a-around, either...

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] So the culprit had nowhere to get a wire...yet they used one to kill Michio-kun. If they didn't magically find a wire, what did they use?

 

        _That’s a good question, Ichigohara-san...if there aren’t any wires around here, then how did the culprit get one? What could that “wire” really be?_

 

 

HANGMAN’S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: What did the culprit use in place of a wire?

 

 

RITGUA GRSNIT

 

 

 

 

Answer: Guitar String

 

 

Kawashima: I’ve solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] They used a guitar string!

 

Carrasco: [shocked] ¿Qué?

 

Komatsu: [incredulously] The fuck?! Ya serious, Kawashima-san? Or are ya on some crazy pills?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] No, I’m entirely serious. A guitar string is the closest thing to a wire the culprit could have gotten in this place. 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] It is unexpected, but...as we know, there is a guitar in the Props Storage Room. 

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Yeah, and there’s one set of spare strings, too.

 

Kawashima: [sharply] Wait...only one set?

 

Komatsu: [nods] Yeah...I only saw one set of spare strings when I was goin’ back there to get an extra low E string durin’ the talent show. 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Wait a minute...that just be the clue we need to point out the culprit. 

 

Eguchi: [clutches hands over heart] You, um, know the, um, killer, now, Kawashima-san?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I think I do, yes. 

 

        _I don’t want to do it...but if there was only one set of spare strings...that fact, combined with everyone’s alibis and accounts...it leaves only one suspect. I hate that I have to point this person out...but they killed Aozora-kun, I’m sure of it! For his sake, I need to reveal their identity, no matter how much I may dislike it!_

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima 

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

Mayumi Carrasco

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

Noriyo Ichigohara

~~Yoshi Yamaguchi~~

Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara

Osamu Oyamada

~~Michio Aozora~~

Otoha Domoto

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who’s the person Kawashima has to point out? Who’s the killer? Leave your predictions and/or reactions to who it might be in the comments below!


	23. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Class Trial Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final accusation of the killer happens in this chapter. Were you right? Scroll down to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s part 4 of the trial! Sorry it took a little while. Part 5 will be up relatively shortly, but after that I’m afraid I’ll have to wait a little while to start posting, as Chapter 3 progress is very slow right now. But for now, enjoy this part!

[MAYUMI CARRASCO CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: It can only be you!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Carrasco-san...you’re the only person it could be. 

 

Carrasco: [mouth half open] .......... [tilts head perplexedly] ¿Qué? What do you mean, Señorita Kawashima?

 

Kawashima: [firmly] I mean you’re the only person who could have taken that guitar string. 

 

Motoki: [shocked] W-Wait...you’re accusing Carrasco-san of being the killer?!

 

Komatsu: [surprised] Yo, Kawashima-san, are ya crazy? There ain’t no way Carrasco-san’s the killer!

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] ] Yeah...I don’t see how that could be the case, Wakana-chan...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] Y-Yeah...When could sh-she have t-taken the g-guitar string, a-anyway?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] If I’m following Kawashima-san’s reasoning correctly, I think she’s saying that because during the talent show, when the guitar string broke...Carrasco-san was the one to replace the broken guitar string with a new one. [thoughtfully] As such, she could’ve used the old string as the murder weapon.

 

Carrasco: [taps fan against chin] Lo siento, I’m afraid I don’t understand...did Señor Komatsu not just say there was a set of extra strings? El verdadero culpable simply could have used one of those. 

 

_She brings up a fair point...but I think I know how to counter it._

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Komatsu-kun, could I ask you something really quick?

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Whaddaya need?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] If the string we found in the Taiko no Tatsujin machine was pretty thick...which string on a guitar would that be?

 

Komatsu: [thinking] Hmm... [fixes belt] Prolly the low E string. That’s the largest string on a guitar.

 

Kawashima: [smiles slightly] And which string broke at the talent show?

 

Komatsu: [eyes widen in realization] Hold up...it was the low E string! I remember thinkin’ it was weird that the thickest string broke so easily... 

 

Carrasco: [taken aback] ...!

 

_It looks like she didn’t like me saying that._

 

Komatsu: [desperately] But wait...just because it’s weird doesn’t mean Carrasco-san’s the killer!

 

Kawashima: [firmly] It doesn’t, no...but it makes her look very suspicious. [seriously] So, Carrasco-san...if the low E string was the one that broke and you replaced it with the new string...wouldn’t that mean there was only the low E string available for you to use as the murder weapon?

 

Carrasco: [covers face with fan] ..........[unfurls fan and covers mouth] Not necessarily, Señorita Kawashima. That wire, even if it is a guitar string, may not truly be the low E string. Even if it is, someone could have simply taken the string off the guitar, used it to kill Señor Aozora, and left it en la máquina de Taiko no Tatsujin. 

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] Are you sure? Because when I investigated the Props Room after the murder, I remember seeing the guitar with all its strings. [scratches chin] I remember seeing that last night too when I put the red cape and hood back in the Props Storage Room. 

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Additionally...have you not claimed to have been in the Props Storage Room or at least near there for most of this morning? So would you not have seen any individual if they attempted to take the guitar string?

 

Carrasco: [frowns] Yes...I suppose I would have. 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] So you didn’t see anyone. 

 

Carrasco: [tilts head curiously] ¿Qué?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] You said I “would have” seen them...meaning you are saying you seeing someone taking the string is a hypothetical situation and did not occur. 

 

Carrasco: [sweats] But... [poses dramatcially] I simply could have missed them! Like un zorro furtivo, el culpable could have slipped by me and stolen the guitar string!

 

Niizuma: [deadpan] Really? [looks to the side boredly] In my professional opinion, the probability of that event happening...is about 0.03%. 

 

Sashihara: [nods vigorously] Yeah...and why would anyone go through all that effort to steal the string when they had other ways of killing Aozora-kun?!

 

Terajima: [calmly] They wouldn’t have. Plain and simple. 

 

Carrasco: [sweats nervously] Espera...this nonsense with the string...it is mere speculation, nada más. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] But can you, like, prove it, Mayumi-chan?

 

Carrasco: [narrows eyes] Sí, I can. [poses dramatically] I’ll show why I cannot be el culpable!

 

        _So, Carrasco-san is going to attempt to defend herself...even if I strongly suspect her, I should still give her a shot to prove herself innocent. After all, there’s no way to know 100% for sure she’s the killer...not until she or someone else confesses._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Sashihara’s Account, Carrasco’s Account, Kasparov’s Account, Hayasaka’s Account

 

 

Carrasco: [narrows eyes] To say I am Señor Aozora’s killer...is simply preposterous!

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Yeah, ya guys ain’t got nothin’ against her!

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho sleeve] Do you have any proof that makes her innocent, though? [rubs shoulder] I don’t want to suspect you, Carrasco-san...

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fans and covers mouth] Of course I have proof.

 

Carrasco: [points angrily with fan] First of all, I **have an alibi**  for this morning...

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Additionally, **no one**  saw me anywhere near the Casino at any point.

 

Carrasco: [narrows eyes] There’s no proof that’s been presented against me so far except for that stupid string... [points angrily with fan] ...which is nothing more than coincidence and speculation!

 

Carrasco: [desperately] See? ¡No soy la culpable!

 

        _Carrasco-san seems desperate to prove she isn’t the killer...but, in doing so, she’s only reminded me of something that makes her look pretty suspicious._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Hayasaka’s Account >  **have an alibi**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] But you don’t havean alibi for his morning, Carrasco-san...at least, not a solid one. 

 

Carrasco: [desperately] Pero...I was with Señorita Hayasaka in the Auditorium!

 

Kasparov: [neutrally] It is true you were both in the Auditorium, however...Hayasaka-san never left the Dressing Room and you claimed to either be in the Props Storage Room or onstage the whole time... [presses finger against forehead] ...meaning you could have snuck out of the Auditorium without having Hayasaka-san notice.

 

Carrasco: [taken aback] ¡...Ay! [sweats nervously] Sí...it is possible I snuck out of el auditorio, but you have no proof I did so!

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] Are you sure?

 

Eguchi: [surprised] Wait...Domoto-san, are you, um, saying you have, um, proof against her?

 

Domoto: [nods] I am. 

 

Carrasco: [narrows eyes] What is it? And if it’s something important, why didn’t you mention it until now!?

 

Domoto: [neutrally] It is something that’s been mentioned before. [crosses arms] Aspreviously stated, we were locked in the Rec Room by someone in red...and you’re the only person here who wears red, Carrasco-san. [shakes head] We really should’ve realized it sooner...

 

Carrasco: [taken aback] .......... [points fan angrily] But the person who locked you all in the Rec Room could be the attacker! They could’ve easily used the red cape and hood to disguise themselves!

 

Kawashima: [frowns] No...they couldn’t have. 

 

Carrasco: [surprised] What do you mean, Señorita Kawashima? Of course they could have!

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No, they couldn’t have. 

 

Ichigohara: [confusedly] Sorry, Wakana-chan, but I don’t get what you’re sayin’...why couldn’t someone just have taken the red cape and hood?

 

        _Why couldn’t they have? If I point out that one part of the crime scene, the answer should become clear..._

 

Aozora’s body being burnt/The melted duct tape/The fabric under Aozora’s shoe

 

 

 

 

Answer: The fabric under Aozora’s shoe

 

 

Kawashima: I got it! 

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] If you remember the crime scene, Ichigohara-san...you’d notice that there was a red fabric trapped under Aozora’s shoe.

 

Komatsu: [furrows eyebrows] Okay...but what the fuck does that hafta do with what Ichigohara-san was talkin’ ‘bout?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] If fabric is red and was in the pachinko machine fire...I think it’s safe to conclude it’s the red cape and hood. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Indeed...that makes sense. [presses finger to temple] Due to the fact we did not find the red cape and hood anywhere else, it seems logical to conclude that fabric under Aozora-kun’s shoe was a remnant of the red cape and hood utilized by the attacker. 

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Yes...I’d say there’s approximately a 93% chance of that being correct. 

 

Carrasco: [hesitantly] Sí, it seems you are correct... [points fan angrily] But how does that have to do with no one being able to use it? [narrows eyes] Is it not possible that they could have locked you all in the Rec Room, gone to the Casino, thrown the red cape and hood in la máquina de pachinko, set it on fire, and then fled the scene?

 

        _No...that can’t be what happened. Because..._

 

The fire alarm rang soon after we were locked in the Rec Room/We smelled smoke as we were being locked in the Rec Room/The fire alarm rang before we were locked in the Rec Room

 

 

 

 

Answer: The fire alarm rang soon after we were locked in the Rec Room

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] The fire alarm rang very soon after we were locked in the Rec Room. 

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] Y-Yeah...it happened a-around fifteen s-seconds after we w-were locked in th-there...

 

Carrasco: [unimpressed] So?

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] So the culprit wouldn’t have been able to run to the Casino, throw the red cape and hood in the pachinko machine, and then set it on fire all in the span of fifteen seconds or so. 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] But is it not possible they set la máquina de pachinko on fire beforehand and threw it in after they locked you all in the Rec Room?

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Yet that would have risked the fire alarms going off and possibly preventing the culprit from returning to the pachinko machine. 

 

Komatsu: [unimpressed] Couldn’t the killer not have known ‘bout the fire alarms?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] Except Monohebi mentioned earlier that an individual spoke with him about the nature fire alarms...and the identity of that individual is almost certainly the culprit. 

 

Carrasco: [points fan angrily] Almost certainly is not certainly! The person who asked about the fire alarms could be someone else!

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] But it is certain. Weren’t you all listening earlier ? Monohebi himself said it was the culprit who asked him. 

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] Th-That...that means nothing! The culprit could have been unaware of the fire alarms! He could be lying!

 

Domoto: [assuredly] Even if he is, in addition to everything else, the fabric was under Aozora-kun’s shoe. How could it have gotten under his shoe if the machine was already on fire?

 

Carrasco: [taken aback] ...! I...it could have...

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Carrasco-san...please give up on this. 

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] ................ [desperately] Señor Komatsu! You don’t believe I’m the killer, right? 

 

Komatsu: [grimaces] Carrasco-san...I don’t wanna...but...

 

Carrasco [sweats nervously] .............. [sourly] Está bien. I concede on the point about the red cape and hood.[determined] However, I will not admit to being the killer! I won’t admit to something that is false!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Are you sure it’s false?

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] ¡Por supuesto! Of course I am. [desperately] Besides, didn’t we say the time of death was last night, not this morning? [points fan angrily] So doesn’t what happened then matter more?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches backs] Yeah...it probably does...

 

Carrasco: [chuckles nervously] S-See? I cannot be the one responsible for all this...

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] Really? Because you’re acting suspicious right now.

 

Carrasco: [taken aback] That’s because...I am simply shocked by these accusations...[points can angrily] But if you don’t believe me, I’ll show to you why it’s impossible for me to have killed Señor Aozora! This time for real!

 

        _”This time for real?” Let’s see about that..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Kasparov’s Account, Inside of Arcade Machine, Torn Fabric, Red Cape and Hood

 

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] I can’t believe I have to repeat this, but I will...

 

Carrasco: [angrily] I am not the killer !

 

Terajima: [coolly] But do you have any way to prove that statement?

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] Claro que sí. [unfurls fan and covers mouth] As you all know, I may not have a completely solid alibi for  this morning...but I do have one for **last night**!

 

Carrasco: [fixes flowers in hair] Besides, if I had killed Señor Aozora in the morning...

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] I would **not have been able** to carry out el crimen the way you have described it so far. 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] Firstly, I **could not have**  killed Señor Aozora and taken his body out of la máquina de Taiko no Tatsujin with Señorita Eguchi in the Arcade.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] But the Taiko no Tatsujin machine is **near the door** , right? [points aggressively] So couldn’t you have snuck out Aozora-kun’s body without her noticing?!

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] And risk being seen in the hallway? No, I would never be so stupid. 

 

        _Carrasco-san’s argument...at first glance, it makes sense. But knowing all the evidence...I’m sure something about her explanation is wrong!_

 

 

 

 

Answer: Kasparov’s Account >  **last night**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that’s wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You don’t have a solid for last night either, Carrasco-san. 

 

Carrasco: [narrows eyes] ¿Qué dices? Of course I do! I was at the talent show and then I was attacked, and even then I was with Señorita Ichigohara! I wasn’t ever alone!

 

Kawashima: [unimpressed] Are you sure? Because Kasparov-kun’s account of what happened last night seems to say otherwise. 

 

Carrasco: [incredulously] Señor Kasparov? [narrows eyes] What does he have anything to do with this?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair confusedly] Yeah, Mika-chan, like, doesn’t get what he, like, has to do with, like, this either...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Then could you explain your account of what happened last night to everyone, Kasparov-kun?

 

Kasparov: [nods] Certainly. [explanatorily] As I was heading down to get ready for bed, I heard a loud scream while on the stairs. I immediately rushed over to the source of the scream, which was the women’s lavatory. 

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] Lavatory? The fuck is that?

 

Oyamada: [flips through book pages] A-According to this d-dictionary, it’s “a r-room or compartment w-with a toilet and w-washbasin.”

 

Komatsu: [irritatedly] So a bathroom? Why the fuck didn’t ya just say that, Kasparov-kun?

 

Kasparov: [narrows eyes] Does it truly matter? I was simply utilizing a word in my lexicon. 

 

Komatsu: [angrily confused] The fuck’s a “lexicon?!” 

 

Oyamada: [flips through book pages] I-It’s a—

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Please shut up. We need to get back on track. 

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] I don’t disagree, but... [coolly] Don’t interrupt Oyamada-kun like that. It’s rude. 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Yeah, you could’ve, um, said it a lot, um, more nicely...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] ...Whatever. [folds arms] Kasparov-kun, can you please continue?

 

Kasparov: [breathes deeply] ...Yes. [explanatorily] After I arrived at the...bathroom, I found Carrasco-san just inside the doorway with an unconscious Ichigohara-san right next to her. 

 

Ichigohara: [massages head] Ugh, my head still hurts from that...whoever that attacker was, they snuck up behind me and hit me real good. 

 

Domoto: [curiously] Did you ever see the attacker, Ichigohara-san?

 

Ichigohara: [rubs head] I saw a flash of red behind me, and then next thing I knew everythin’ was black for a while. 

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Interesting...

 

        _I wonder what Domoto-san’s point in asking Ichigohara-san that was..._

 

Kasparov: [slightly annoyed] May I please resume my story now, without interruption this time?

 

Ichigohara: [regretfully] Oh...sorry, Sergey-kun, I shouldn’t have interjected like that. I promise I won’t interrupt you again. 

 

Kasparov: [gratefully] Thank you. [explanatorily] Anyway, after I arrived at the bathroom, Carrasco-san informed me that she had seen the attacker flee into the Casino. So, I headed to the Casino, where Niizuma-san was playing on a pachinko machine. 

 

Sashihara: [shocked] Hold on...a pachinko machine? And the Casino is where Carrasco-san saw the attacker go? [angrily] Why didn’t you mention this before!? This makes Niizuma-san suspicious, not Carrasco-san! 

 

Carrasco: [desperately] Sí, Señor Sashihara is correct! Why are you not pointing out Señorita Niizuma as la culpable?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Listen to Kasparov-kun’s whole account and you’ll see why. 

 

Kasparov: [nods thankfully] Thank you for allowing me to speak again, Kawashima-san. [explanatorily] After I arrived in the Casino, I talked with Niizuma-san about the ordeal with the attack for a few minutes. Then, I returned to the bathroom, where Carrasco-san and Ichigohara-san were. Ichigohara-san soon woke, after which Carrasco-san and I accompanied her back to the Auditorium, where we informed you all of the attack. 

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho sleeve] Sorry, but...I don’t understand how this makes Carrasco-san look more suspicious than Niizuma-san. 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It’s because Kasparov-kun left Carrasco-san alone with an unconscious Ichigohara-san for a few minutes. 

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] So she was alone... [confusedly] ...But how the fuck does that makes her any more suspicious than Niizuma-san? Niizuma-san was alone for almost all of last night, while Carrasco-san was only alone for a few minutes. 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] It’s because the women’s bathroom of the second floor is right across the hall from the Arcade. And the Taiko no Tatsujin machine in right next to the Arcade’s door to the hallway. 

 

Eguchi: [eyes widen in realization] Wait...are you, um, saying that Carrasco-san, um, rushed across the, um, hallway, strangled, um, Aozora-kun, and then went back to the bathroom?

 

Carrasco: [sweats nervously] .............

 

Kawashima: [nods affirmatively] Yes, I am, Eguchi-san. [thoughtfully] Carrasco-san is shorter than me, so she would have been able to fit inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine. While there, she could’ve hidden inside the machine while strangling Aozora-kun, just in case Kasparov-kun or anyone else entered in the Arcade. [seriously] Also, because of the duct tape restraining Aozora-kun and covering his mouth, there wouldn’t have been a risk of anyone hearing Aozora-kun struggling as he was being strangled. 

 

Sashihara: [chews lip] Hmm...That does seem possible...

 

Niizuma: [firmly] It’s not only possible, it’s probable. About 94.6%, I think. [irritatedly] So, will you all stop accusing me of being the killer?

 

Komatsu: [hesitantly] ...I guess. 

 

Kawashima: [nods] Good. Now, can we move on to—

 

 

Carrasco: ¡Mentirosa!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

[split screen separates Carrasco and Kawashima]

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] Why must you contaminate the purity of everyone’s minds with the poison of your lies, Señorita Kawashima?

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Lies? I’m not the one lying here!

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] Yes you are! [unfurls fan and covers mouth] But if you can’t admit it yourself... [points fan angrily] ...then I’ll be the one to pull back the curtain and expose them!

 

        _I’m not lying about any of this...I’ve based my deductions off reason and evidence. So if Carrasco-san has an argument, I know I can beat it!_

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Inside of Arcade Machine, Torn Fabric, Carrasco’s Account, Layout of Casino

 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan covers mouth] Your accusations against me...they are based on nothing but empty speculation!

 

Carrasco: [points fan angrily] You have yet to present proof that actually proves me as the culprit...

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] So why don’t you just give up? It’s obvious you’re lying! 

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [doubtfully] It’s obvious I’m lying?

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Do you have any proof to back that statement up?

 

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] ¡Claro que sí! 

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] **You said**  I could’ve strangled Señor Aozora en la máquina de Taiko no Tatsujin...yet that is impossible!

 

Carrasco: [narrows eyes] Had I done that...there undoubtedly  would have been a struggle! Yet... [points fan angrily] There was **no sign**  of struggle!

 

Carrasco: [desperately] See? I’ve exposed your lies! 

 

        _Exposed my lies? No, you haven’t done that, Carrasco-san. What you have done is exposed another weakness in your argument._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Inside of Arcade Machine >  **no sign**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It seems you’re forgetting something, Carrasco-san...there was a sign of struggle at the scene.

 

Carrasco: [challenging] There was? Then what was it?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] The inside of the Taiko no Tatsujin machine was very badly damaged... [thoughtfully] We know it was working before the talent show, yet wasn’t after...and due to the string being found inside the machine...that damage was probably caused by Aozora-kun resisting to being strangled!

 

Oyamada: [looks around apprehensively] B-But wasn’t he r-restrained by d-duct tape?

 

Terajima: [calmly] He was. But even with duct tape restraining his arms and legs, he was being killed. [pushes sunglasses up nose] The human desire to live is quite strong. In spite of being restrained, he likely would have fought very hard not to die. 

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrows] You’re suspiciously knowledgeable about this. [icily] Did your time in the Kuzuryuu Clan give you experience in killing restrained people, Terajima-kun? 

 

Terajima: [clenches fist with regretful grimace] I...I unfortunately witnessed things like that a few times. [shamefully] I wish I had never been a part of that lifestyle...

 

Oyamada: [smiles supportively] Don’t worry, Terajima-kun...you left that life of crime behind. You’re a different person now. 

 

Eguchi: [nods] Yeah...you’re, um, a lot better than, um, that stuff now...

 

Terajima: [small smile] Thanks, you guys. 

 

_I’m glad to see they support Terajima-kun so much. It’s good to see after most of the group was excluding him after the last trial._

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] Can we get back to the main topic? [points fans angrily] You still haven’t proved I’m the killer! Even with the damage to la máquina de Taiko no Tatsujin...you can’t prove I’m the killer. Señorita Niizuma is still suspicious!

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nozs] How about this? [coolly] 9:30 was listed as the time of death in the Monohebi File. As a bodyguard, I always keep track of the time. And 9:30 last night...that would’ve been right after the attack against you with the timeframe described so far. A time where chess boy would’ve been talking with the stats girl. 

 

Kasparov: [arches eyebrow] “Chess boy?” I am not certain I approve of that nickname...

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] I don’t particularly like “stats girl,” either.

 

Domoto: [waves hand dismissively] That’s unimportant. [crosses arms] What matters is that what Terajima-kun just brought up about the times is damning evidence against Carrasco-san. 

 

Carrasco: [eyes widen] ...Damning evidence? [laughs maniacally] Haha...Hahahahahaha!! It’s so pathetic! You think that little bit of conjecture is damning evidence? [rips flowers out of hair] It’s nothing of the sort! There are still contradictions that you haven’t cleared up!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] There are? What are they?

 

Carrasco: [points fan angrily] You won’t admit them? Fine! How could Señor Aozora’s bowl have disappeared?

 

Motoki: [surprised] Huh? 

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] What are you talking about, Carrasco-san?

 

Carrasco: [smugly] Haha...so it seems I have found a fatal flaw in your theory. [unfurls fan and covers mouth] Señorita Ichigohara and Señorita Kawashimaplaced Señor Aozora’s dinner in front of his door before heading up to the talent show, verdad?

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back with uncertain expression] Yeah, that’s true...but where are you goin’ with this, Mayumi-chan?

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] If Señor Aozora’s dinner was placed there...then it’s impossible for me to be the culprit. 

 

Kasparov: [narrows eyes] And why is that?

 

Carrasco: [smugly] Haha...can you not see it, Señor Kasparov? Aren’t you the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster? Shouldn’t your incredibly logical, strategic mind have already realized why?

 

Kasparov: [irritatedly] Just spit it out!

 

Carrasco: [smugly] Haha...fine. [unfurls fan and covers mouth] If the bowl was placed there before dinner and Señor Aozora was already in la máquina de Taiko no Tatsujin, which we have concluded are what happened until this point...then I wouldn’t have been able to access it until we all went downstairs after the talent show. But...by the time we entered Cell Block A, it was already gone!

 

Sashihara: [disbelievingly] But couldn’t you have snuck down to the first floor while Kasparov-kun left you alone? 

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] No...I left her alone for only a few minutes. It was not enough time for her to do that and kill Aozora-kun. 

 

Carrasco: [smugly] See? This is one problem you can’t solve. [poses dramatically] Which means el verdadero culpable has been casting the shadow of deception over you all this whole time! The true culprit is not I!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I guess...

 

Ichigohara: [apologetically] Sorry for accusin’ you then, Mayumi-chan. 

 

Carrasco: [pleasantly] Worry not, Señorita Ichigohara. I forgive you. 

 

        _Shit! It looks like Carrasco-san is beginning to turn suspicion away from her...but I can’t let that happen. I know she’s the culprit, so I just have to figure out this problem to take away this defense!_

 

 

HANGMAN’S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: How could Mayumi Carrasco have made Michio Aozora’s dinner disappear?

 

 

UHGOTBR IT OT RHE OMOR

 

 

 

 

Answer: Brought it to her room

 

 

Kawashima: I’ve solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Carrasco-san...you went back to your room first out of everyone from the talent show, right?

 

Carrasco: [stiffly] ...Sí. I did. But what does it matter?

 

Kawashima: [points in accusation] Because you could’ve taken Aozora-kun’s dinner back to your room and brought it out in the morning!

 

Carrasco: [taken aback] Eugh...! [sweats nervously] Espera...was the bowl not already back in the Kitchen when you checked this morning? 

 

Ichigohara: [scratches back] Yeah, it was...but no one went back there after the talent show last night. 

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] Hold on...wouldn’t someone have seen Carrasco-san takin’ the bowl to the Kitchen in the mornin’?

 

        _No, not necessarily...and that’s because of..._

 

 

Sashihara’s Account/Komatsu’s Account/Ichigohara’s Account

 

 

 

 

Answer: Sashihara’s Account

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Sashihara-kun...during the investigation, you told me two people were in the Cafeteria before you got there. Who were they? 

 

Sashihara: [chews lip] Hmm...let me think. [shouts loudly] Oh! That’s right! They were Terajima-kun and Carrasco-san!

 

Carrasco: [sweats nervously] ..............

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] If I may add, she was there before me, too. 

 

Carrasco: [sweats harder] ..............

 

Kawashima: [nods] I figured as much. [seriously] So, Carrasco-san if you were the first one who went out to the Cafeteria this morning, couldn’t you have brought the bowl with you and placed it in the Kitchen sink, acting like it had been there the whole time?

 

Carrasco: [sweats nervously] I...that’s...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Entirely posible?

 

Carrasco: [frustratedly] No...it’s... [points fan angrily] That’s not everything! How could I have gotten the note and pen to write to Señor Aozora?

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] You could have gotten it from the Storage Room. Or, if you really wanted to, you could’ve just asked Monohebi to open Furuhata-kun’s room for you to get the notebook and pen he used to write the note to Terajima-kun!

 

Carrasco: [pulls on hair] Ergh...! [points fan angrily]What about the red cape and hood!? Didn’t Señorita Domoto place it back in the Props Storage Room last night!? How could it have gotten from there to la máquina de pachinko!? [furiously] Huh!? HUH!?

 

Eguchi: [puzzled] That is, um, a good question...

 

Ichigohara: [scratches backs and grimaces] Damn, are we stuck again?

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No. [points in accusation] You could’ve taken that red cape and hood to the pachinko machine sometime after we all went to bed last night, or even before we all woke up this morning! Hell, that’s probably when you brought Aozora-kun’s body from the Arcade to the Casino!

 

Carrasco: [pulls on hair] No...no... 

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Give it up already. We all know you’re the killer. [folds arms] Even if evidence hadn’t already proved it, your reactions have. 

 

Kasparov: [analytically] I agree. It would be most strategic for you to simply concede, Carrasco-san. 

 

Carrasco: [incredulously] Concede...? [furiously] No...because...I’m not the culprit. [pulls on hair] ¡No soy la culpable! ¡No soy la culpable! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY LA CULPABLLLEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] C-Carrasco-san, please c-calm down...

 

Carrasco: [furiously] ¡Nunca! No soy la culpable, ¿sois ciegos y sordos vosotros? 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Uh...like, what did she just, like, say? 

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho sleeve] She said, “Never! I’m not the culprit, are you all blind and deaf?”

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Like, thanks Sakiko-chan~! Mika-chan, like, doesn’t speak taco. 

 

Carrasco: [pulls on hair] Cállate, puta. ¡Que te jodan!

 

Eguchi: [timidly] What does, um, that mean?

 

Motoki: [sweats nervously] Um...I’d rather not say...

 

        _I have a feeling that what Carrasco-san just said was pretty rude...but that’s unimportant. What matters is finally making her admit defeat!_

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Give it up already, Carrasco-san. You’re obviously the killer!

 

Carrasco: [furiously] No...¿cuantas veces debo de repetirme? [points fan angrily] ¡No soy la culpable!

 

        _Carrasco-san is still refusing to give up...but is doesn’t matter. Because I know she’s the culprit, I have to do this and show her, once and for all, there’s no way she isn’t the killer! Not just for me and everyone here, but for Aozora-kun!_

 

 

ARGUMENT ARMAMENT

 

 

[Carrasco is dressed in an overly elaborate flamenco dress, with a long, red, and embroidered silk scarf draped around her neck. She holds castanets in one hand and an unfurled fan in the other, with a spanish guitar sitting in front of her. An aura of red embers surrounds her] 

 

Carrasco: ¡No soy la culpable!

 

Carrasco: ¿Por qué nos mientes?

 

Carrasco: ¿Eres tú la verdadera culpable?

 

Carrasco: ¡Mentirosa!

 

[aura and guitar disappear. Argument Armament music speeds up]

 

Carrasco: Es obvio que sepas que no soy la culpable...

 

Carrasco: Entonces, ¿por qué dices mentiras tan grandes?

 

Carrasco: ¡Todo esto es imposible!

 

Carrasco: ¡No hice nada!

 

[silk shawl disappears. Argument Armament music speeds up even more]

 

Carrasco: No...no puede ser...

 

Carrasco: En este juicio escolar, la meta es descubrir el verdadero culpable...

 

Carrasco: ¡Pero no soy esa persona!

 

Carrasco: ¡No soy la culpable!

 

[castanets and fan disappear. Music stops and is replaced by a heartbeat sound effect] 

 

Carrasco: How could I have planned for being attacked!?

 

 

YOU————ATTACKER————-WAS—————THE

 

 

 

 

Answer: The attacker was you

 

 

[Carrasco falls to the ground, her outfit in tatters]

 

Carrasco: ¡AYYYYYYYYY!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It was you, Carrasco-san. [points in accusation] The attacker wasn’t ever a real person...just something you made up to make yourself look like the victim. You’re the only person here who wears red, and the attacker also wears red.... [thoughtfully] Also...you could’ve both bruised yourself and ripped your sleeve on the door to the women’s bathroom, which explains the torn fabric there, as a way to feign your attack. [firmly] Everything that allegedly was from an attacker could’ve been done by you yourself!

 

Carrasco: [pulls on hair] Eugh...agh...

 

Ichigohara: [mouth half open] Hold on...are you sayin’ Mayumi-chan is the one who attacked me? [scratches back and grimaces] I guess that explains me seein’ someone in red coming up behind me...but I never thought it would be Mayumi-chan. 

 

Niizuma: [sharply] Well? Was it you, Carrasco-san?

 

Carrasco: [pulls on hair] Yo...no...soy....no...soy...no...no....

 

Domoto: [folds arms] There’s no point in talking to her. [assuredly] Besides, it’s pretty clear she’s the culprit at this point. 

 

Kawashima: [nods] I agree, but... [seriously] I want to go over everything one last time. I want to prove...no. [determined] I _will_ prove, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Carrasco-san is the culprit of this case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off right before the closing argument, but I figured it would be a good place to start the next chapter.
> 
> So, were you guys right about the killer? Surprised? Shocked? Upset? I’d love to here your reactions down below. Also, bonus points to anyone who can translate what Carrasco was saying in her Armament Argument and what she said to Hayasaka.


	24. Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone Class Trial Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the second class trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! The final part of Chapter 2...

CLOSING ARGUMENT

 

 

Missing Pieces: 

A: The culprit knocks out Ichigohara and drags her into the women’s bathroom

B: Using duct tape, the culprit restrains and gags Aozora

C: The culprit transports Aozora’s body from the Arcade to the pachinko machine

D: As they place a new string onto the guitar, the culprit sneakily takes the old one

E: Terajima and Furuhata meet in the Storage Room

F: The culprit obtains the notebook and pen

G: The culprit returns to their room

H: Using the guitar string they got earlier, the culprit strangles Aozora

I: Kasparov, the culprit, and Ichigohara head back to the Auditorium

J: The culprit locks Kawashima, Domoto, Kasparov, Ichigohara, Motoki, and Oyamada in the Rec Room

 

 

 

  1. As he storms out of the meeting, Aozora is watched by the culprit
  2. The culprit asks Monohebi to open Furuhata’s room
  3. ???
  4. The culprit writes a note to Aozora
  5. After seeing the note, Aozora goes to Cell Block B
  6. Aozora is knocked out by the culprit
  7. ???
  8. The culprit hides an unconscious Aozora in the Taiko no Tatsujin machine
  9. ???
  10. The day passes and the talent show comes along
  11. A guitar string breaks as Komatsu is carrying it
  12. ???
  13. Accompanied by Ichigohara, the culprit leaves to go the bathroom
  14. ???
  15. Ripping their sleeve on the door and hitting their wrist against it to bruise themselves, the culprit attempts to make it look like they were attacked
  16. The culprit screams for help
  17. Kasparov hears the culprit’s screams
  18. The culprit tells Kasparov the attacker went into the Casino
  19. As Kasparov searches for the nonexistent attacker, the culprit runs over to the Arcade and gets inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine
  20. ???
  21. The culprit leaves the Taiko no Tatsujin machine
  22. ???
  23. Before going to their room, the culprit takes Aozora’s dinner bowl
  24. Sometime during the night, the culprit takes the red cape and hood and places it in the pachinko machine
  25. ???
  26. The next morning, the culprit wakes up early and places Aozora’s bowl in the Kitchen sink
  27. Later that day, the culprit sneaks out of the Auditorium
  28. The culprit uses a lighter to set the red cape and hood on fire
  29. ???
  30. The culprit rushes back to the Auditorium



 

 

 

 

Answer: F (3), B (7), G (9), D (12), A (14), H (20), I (22), C (25), J (29)

 

 

Kawashima: This is how it happened!

 

 

CLIMAX INFERENCE

 

 

Kawashima: This case began two nights ago, at a meeting proposed by Motoki-san, Ichigohara-san, and I. We invited Hayasaka-san, Niizuma-san, and the culprit to come so that everyone in the group could resolve their differences. 

 

Kawashima: However, the victim of this case, Michio Aozora, publicly disagreed with our goal and stormed out of the meeting, distraught. This exposed a weakness in him that the culprit hoped to exploit in their murder case. 

 

Kawashima: After the meeting was over and everyone else went to bed, the culprit claimed they were staying up to wait for Eguchi-san, Oyamada-kun, and Komatsu-kun to come downstairs, but really they were attempting to start their extravagant plot by somehow getting their hands on a notebook and pen. Due to the note in this case’s similarities to the note from the last case, the culprit probably had Monohebi open Furuhata-kun’s room to get the notebook and pen he used. 

 

Kawashima: Using these materials, the culprit wrote a note to Aozora-kun asking him to meet up at midnight. Due to how he had been acting, they probably weren’t sure he would come...but unfortunately for him, he did. 

 

Kawashima: At their secret meeting, the culprit knocked out Aozora-kun, and, using duct tape they had previously gotten from the Storage Room, they restrained and gagged Aozora-kun inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine. Then, they went to bed. 

 

Kawashima: The next day, the culprit went about their daily business with the rest of us...until the talent show. There, a string on the guitar broke right before their performance. 

 

Kawashima: Due to the broken string being the thickest string on the guitar and it being suitable for strangulation,  this string was probably deliberately weakened beforehand by the culprit to give them an excuse to replace it. While the culprit was replacing the broken string with a new one, they sneakily took the old one. 

 

Kawashima: Soon after, the culprit declared they were headed to the bathroom. However, Domoto-san wouldn’t let them go alone, so Ichigohara-san went with the culprit to the bathroom. 

 

Kawashima: On their way there, the culprit suddenly smashed Ichigohara-san’s head against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Then, they dragged her body to the women’s bathroom. 

 

Kawashima: Once there, the culprit slammed their hand against something to bruise it and tore their sleeve on the doorframe. All this was done to make it look like both Ichigohara-san and the culprit had been attacked. After staging the attack, the culprit screamed for help. 

 

Kawashima: Kasparov-kun, who was on his way downstairs, heard the culprit’s screams and rushed over to the women’s bathroom. When he got there, the culprit told him they saw an attacker wearing a red cape and hood head into the Casino. 

 

Kawashima: Kasparov-kun then ran off to find the nonexistent attacker, allowing the culprit to sneak across the hall to the Arcade. Once there, they got inside the Taiko no Tatsujin machine and, using the broken guitar string from earlier, strangled Aozora-kun to death. However, in his death, Aozora-kun struggled against the culprit, badly damaging the interior of the machine and eventually helping us find the truth of this case. 

 

Kawashima: After they finished killing Aozora-kun, the culprit went back across the hall and waited for Kasparov-kun to return. Once he did, he and the culprit supported the now half-conscious Ichigohara-san and headed back to the Auditorium. 

 

Kawashima: When they got there, they told us there had been an attack. We searched the entire second floor for any sign of the attacker. Although we didn’t find any person, we found the red cape and hood the culprit had described in Cell Block B. The culprit had probably put it there before the talent show to support their claim that there had been an attack. 

 

Kawashima: Soon after, we decided to go to bed. The culprit made sure they were the first one to go back to their room and snagged Aozora-kun’s uneaten dinner, taking it back to their room to hide it. Later that night, Domoto-san put the red cape and hood back in the Props Storage Room as she had told the rest of the group she would do.

 

Kawashima: Either that same night or early the next morning, the culprit took the red cape and hood Domoto-san had put in the Props Storage Room and placed it in a pachinko machine in the Casino. This was because it was made out of fabric, a flammable material,and could be used to start a fire. 

 

Kawashima: Then, they transported Aozora-kun’s corpse from the Arcade to the pachinko machine in the Casino. The culprit’s reasoning for doing this was probably so that they could implicate not only the people who use the Arcade frequently, Eguchi-san and Komatsu-kun, but also Niizuma-san, who was known to use the pachinko machines in the Casino quite often. 

 

Kawashima: Early the next morning, the culprit woke up first, emptied Aozora-kun’s dinner bowl, and placed it in the sink. This was done to make it appear as if it had been there all night. Later on in the day, the culprit snuck out of the Auditorium, headed to the Casino, and, probably after making sure no one was around, set the red cape and hood on fire with a lighter they had gotten from the Storage Room. The purpose of this fire was probably both to hide Aozora-kun’s neck wounds from being strangled and to hide his true time of death, which we would’ve realized more easily had we found the body cold. 

 

Kawashima: Next, they hurried to the Rec Room and locked myself, Domoto-san, Kasparov-kun, Motoki-san, Oyamada-kun, and Ichigohara-san inside, probably to make sure we didn’t come out of there you too early and jeopardize their plans. Then, the culprit rushed back to the Auditorium to make sure their alibi was still secure. Luckily for them, they probably made it back just before the fire alarms started ringing. And, due to their talent having to do with sometimes very long shows, the culprit probably didn’t seem out of breath, helping them avoid suspicion from Hayasaka-san, who was the only other person in the Auditorium. 

 

Kawashima: Grabbing two fire extinguishers, the culprit and Hayasaka-san rushed over to the Casino to help put out the fire, only for us to discover the horrible truth...Aozora-kun was dead. 

 

Kawashima: They acted shocked and terrified, but deep down, the culprit was probably relieved their plan had gone so smoothly. They were probably thinking about how they would get away with their terrible crime. And...that person...the one who killed my friend, Aozora-kun...there’s only one person it can be...

 

[split screen separates Kawashima and Carrasco, who is posing dramatically with her fan covering her mouth] 

 

Kawashima: ...Mayumi Carrasco, the Ultimate Flamenco Performer, you’re the only one!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] So, do you have any more refutations to that, Carrasco-san? 

 

Carrasco: [pulls on hair] ....Eugh.........

 

Carrasco: [cries slightly and clutches chest as hair covers half of face] ...No. I will not resist it any longer. It’s me. Yo...yo soy la culpable.

 

        _So I was right...I should feel proud, but I don’t. I just feel...sad._

 

Monohebi: [neutrally] Although it may seem rather pointless now, it seems the time for voting has come. Are you prepared to vote on the culprit?

 

Domoto: [eyes Carrasco] Yes, we are. 

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Alright then. Please choose a face on the screen in front of you to vote. Be sure to have care in your decision. Will you make the correct choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? [narrows eyes] Also, remember that refraining from voting will result only in your death.

 

        Just like last time, I look at the panel before me, where I see a screen with four rows of four of our faces. Only this time, Yamaguchi and Aozora’s faces are covered with pink X’s. 

         _Soon, Carrasco-san’s face will be covered in an X, too._ Sighing sadly, I press down on the image of her face and look up.

By the time I’ve looked up, Domoto, Kasparov, Niizuma, Terajima, Sashihara, and, surprisingly, Carrasco have already voted. Hayasaka and Ichigohara have more trouble, but eventually they do it. Eguchi, Oyamada, Komatsu, and Motoki take the most time, but even they eventually vote. 

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Sususu...it appears all the votes are in. Now, the time you’ve all been waiting for! [red eye glints] The reveal of the culprit!

 

        Just like the last trial, a giant video monitor appears out of the wall. On it, an animation of giant slot machine with all our faces on it spins rapidly. The slots begin to slow down, more and more until they come to a rest on three picture’s of Carrasco’s face. A big neon sign displaying the word “GUILTY” appears alongside bright, flashing colors, a burst of confetti onscreen, and cheering from a recorded crowd. 

 

 

Class Trial: All Rise!

 

 

        Monohebi smiles slightly. “Since she already admitted her guilt, it was fairly obvious, but...you all were right. The culprit behind the murder of Michio Aozora is none other than Mayumi Carrasco, the Ultimate Flamenco Performer!”

        “So it’s true,” Motoki says sadly. “I didn’t want to believe it, but...there’s no denying it.”

“Yeah...” Komatsu agrees, sounding sadder than I’ve ever heard him. “Carrasco-san...she’s...” He turns away and starts wiping at his eyes. “She’s...”

“A killer,” Niizuma finishes. 

“...Yeah,” Komatsu says. He sniffs. 

“Haha...are you, like, sad the, like, girl you were, like, horny for is actually, like, a murderer, Yutaka-kun?” Hayasaka says mockingly. 

        Surprisingly, Komatsu doesn’t lash out at her. He doesn’t say anything at all. He just stares forward with watery eyes. 

“Now is not the time, Hayasaka-san,” Kasparov admonishes. 

“Yeah...this isn’t somethin’ to joke about,” Ichigohara says, sounding as serious as I’ve ever heard her. “Because...one of our friends...killed someone.”

“Again,” Motoki adds sadly. 

“Carrasco-san...wh-why?” Oyamada asks. “D-Didn’t you say b-before you w-would chose to l-live here and n-not kill?”

“She did say that,” Domoto confirms. “I remember it because I thought it was so stupid. On the day after Monohebi informed us we were in a killing game. She said she would choose to believe to live here and not kill.” Domoto shakes her head. “But it seems she changed her mind.”

        “W-Was that a lie, Carrasco-san?” Motoki asks, on the verge of tears. “Did you lie to us the whole time?”

At first Carrasco says nothing. Then, she lets out a deep sigh. “No era mentira,” she says grimly. “I didn’t lie. I truly believed we could live here in harmony forever.”

        “What changed your mind?” asks Niizuma. “People’s beliefs don’t just shift like that for no reason."

“It was many things...but the first reason why was Señor Yamaguchi,” Carrasco replies, glancing at his portrait. “When he murdered Señor Furuhata...the illusion I had convinced myself of shattered before my eyes. Señor Yamaguchi had set the precedent and killed someone...after that, it was the point of no return. I knew someone else would kill...and I couldn’t let myself be the victim. So...”

        “You planned to murder Aozora-kun,” Terajima says coolly.

“No,” Carrasco says. “Not at first. I was unsure...I was so terribly conflicted.” She clutches her chest. “I still wanted to believe we could live in peace, but I had serious doubts. Although...what pushed me over the edge was the reveal of the traitor.”

        _That’s understandable...Monohebi revealing that information definitely did a lot of damage to everyone here’s trust for each other. Even so...that doesn’t excuse Carrasco-san becoming a murderer._

        “Learning there was, um, a traitor, um, among us was really, um, terrible...” Eguchi says, sniffling. “But that doesn’t, um, mean you had to, um, kill, Carrasco-san.” She begins to cry. “You didn’t have to become a murderer!”

“Yeah,” Sashihara agrees vigorously. “We could’ve all worked together to make sure to traitor came back to our side!”

        Carrasco shakes her head. “Don’t lie to yourself,” she says. “Every person, whether they know it or not, has a core that they can never change, no matter how hard they try. The traitor...when they chose Monohebi’s side, exposed their true selves...their core.”

        “So?” Terajima asks challengingly. “That was only one person among all of us. You didn’t have to do what you did.”

“But I couldn’t know who it was for certain,” Carrasco counters. “I couldn’t trust any of you...even though I knew what truly lay in the traitor’s soul, I saw only the facades you all put up. I couldn’t live like that forever...I couldn’t live in constant distrust and suspicion.

        “But even that was not all. When I realized that no one would ever come help us...that was the final straw. I had worked so hard to become what I am...I had done so much...that I couldn’t let myself waste away with a bunch of distrustful backstabbers.”

        Domoto raises her eyebrows. "We’re the backstabbers?” she asks. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You were the one who chose to murder.”

“But not the one who sided with Monohebi,” Carrasco says. “I didn’t betray the group. The traitor did.”

“How do we know you and the traitor are not the same individual?” Kasparov asks with narrowed eyes. “You very well could be lying to us.”

        “I could be,” Carrasco admits, “but I’m not. I have no reason to lie now. Not as I stand here, waiting for death to come and strike me down like a harvester reaps ripe crops.”

Niizuma frowns. “Carrasco-san,” she says softly, “I faced many of the difficulties you did. Just like you, I was appalled by Yamaguchi-kun’s killing of Furuhata-kun, I was disgusted by the distrustfulness of this group, I felt betrayed by the reveal of the traitor. Yet I did not kill.” Her eyes harden. “My mother once told me that the same water that softens a potato hardens an egg. The situation is unimportant. What matters is how you react to it.”

        Carrasco cannot seem to find a way to respond. “I...it was...” She breaks down into tears and glares at Niizuma. “I’m sorry I’m not as emotionally dead as you, Niizuma-san. Why don’t you have a little compassion, you stone-hearted bitch?”

Niizuma returns her glare. “I have no compassion for killers,” she says coldly. “Especially not killers who didn’t even put in the hard work and effort to resist the urge to kill.”

Carrasco breaks down even more. “I...*sniff*...I’m sorry...”

“Sorry doesn’t bring Aozora-kun back,” Niizuma says pitilessly. 

“Tomiko-chan...” Ichigohara says, “C’mon, you don’t have to be so harsh...”

“Don’t stop her,” Domoto says sharply. “Let Niizuma-san express how she really feels. It’s better to be honest than spitting out empty words.”

        “That’s true, but...” Ichigohara hangs her head. “Tomiko-chan still shouldn’t be mean to Mayumi-chan. She’s about to die!”

“All the more reason to be honest with her, then,” Kasparov says. “Besides, we need not pity her. Especially when she killed Aozora-kun so cruelly.”

“Sh-She had him t-tied up inside an a-arcade machine for o-over a day...” Oyamada says with a shudder. “Th-Then she s-strangled him...and th-then burned his c-corpse...” He shakes his head violently and begins to sob. “How c-could anyone d-do that to another human b-being?”

Terajima comes over to Oyamada and softly pats his head. “I don’t know,” the bodyguard says softly. “But I do know I won’t let it happen again.” 

        “That is an empty promise,” Carrasco says. “Someone will kill again.”

        Terajima whips his head around to Carrasco and, even though his eyes are obscured by his sunglasses, I can tell he’s glaring at her. “I won’t let them,” he says furiously. “I’d rather die than fail to protect anyone else!”

Carrasco smiles weakly at him. “Then you should prepare to die soon.”

Terajima begins to move toward her, but Sashihara steps into his path. “Don’t,” he says, unusually quiet. “She’ll be gone soon enough.”

She will...but...before she goes, I need to ask her something.  “Why Aozora-kun?” I ask. 

Carrasco turns to face me, a painful expression in her face. “Because Señor Aozora was the easiest target,” she confesses. “It was like picking an already dead flower, or putting a dying animal out of its misery. There was no hope left for him. Besides, I figured that if I failed, his death wouldn’t be much of a loss with how unstable he was.”

        _...What? WHAT!? How dare she say that..._   “Carrasco-san,” I say, tryingand failing to restrain my fury, “how can you say that!? He could’ve changed! He wasn’t doomed!”

        “Yes he was!” Carrasco shouts at me, stomping her foot on the ground. “You didn’t see him in the end!”

“In the end...?” I repeat angrily. “What the hell do you mean by that!?”

“When we met at midnight,” Carrasco clarifies. “Señor Aozora...he...”

 

[[flashback begin]]

 

Aozora: [looks around] Hello? Kawashima-san...are you in here?

 

Carrasco: [grimly] ..................

 

Aozora: [sees her] ...Oh. Is Kawashima-san here?

 

Carrasco: [unfurls fan and covers mouth] ...No. She’s not. 

 

Aozora: [disappointedly] ...She didn’t write the note, then. 

 

Carrasco: [shakes head] No. I did. 

 

Aozora: [blankly] Then why did you want me to come here?

 

Carrasco: [hesitantly] ...To... [hangs head] To kill you.

 

Aozora: [blankly] .................. [chuckles mirthlessly] Heh...I came here to take Kawashima-san up on her offer. I thought that’s what the note was. [grimly] But in reality...it was just a trick. 

 

Carrasco: [hangs head] .................. [begins to cry] Lo siento, Señor Aozora...I don’t want to do this...

 

Aozora: [chuckles mirthlessly] Heh...I’m so stupid. I’m an astrophysicist, who can measure the skies and solve the most complex physics problems...but I’m too stupid to see a trick when it’s right in front of me. 

 

Carrasco: [hangs head] ..................

 

Aozora: [turns away] I was wrong to come here...I should’ve never believed Kawashima-san. I didn’t deserve her second chance...I’m too much of a failure to deserve that. 

 

Carrasco: [hangs head] .................. [grimly] You need not be a failure...lie down, and let me kill you peacefully. Then, you’ll have been a success. 

 

Aozora: [painfully] ...I still don’t want to die... [closes eyes tightly] ...but you’re right. [looks at Carrasco with cold expression] Although...you should know you’ll fail, too. The others...Kawashima-san, Domoto-san, Kasparov-kun, Niizuma-san...they’ll find you if you kill me. [smiles weakly] They’re not failures like me. Even Kawashima-san...although she isn’t perfect...I know now she’s not a failure like me. [turns away] You will fail, though. You’re a failure, just like me. 

 

Carrasco: [grimly] .................. [narrows eyes] ...I won’t fail.

 

[whack!]

 

Carrasco: [stares at Aozora’s unconscious body and pulls out duct tape] Estás equivocado, Señor Aozora. No voy a morir aquí. No puedo...

 

[[flashback end]]

 

        _Aozora-kun...he thought I wrote the note? And he wanted to take my second chance...? He...he didn’t give up on me or himself?_ I sink to my knees and begin to sob. _Aozora-kun...in the end, he really did want to change..but Carrasco-san...she...she deprived him of that opportunity!_ “How could you!?” I ask, enraged. “Aozora-kun wanted to change in the end, yet you fucking murdered him!”

        “He said he never should’ve believed you!” Carrasco shouts back at me. “He said himself he didn’t deserve your stupid chance!”

“But he also said he didn’t want to die!” I retort furiously. “You still had no right to kill him! I might’ve been able to convince him to want to change...” A flood of tears bursts from my eyes. “But you...made sure that would never happen...you forced him to die.”

        Carrasco doesn’t answer for a moment. “I did,” she says weakly. “Though, in all honesty, if he didn’t come to Cell Block B, I likely would’ve abandoned my plan to murder him. So, in a way...he did choose to die himself.”

        _No...no he didn’t!_ I stand up, my hands balling up into fists, and begin to hurry over to Carrasco. I don’t know if I want to punch her or slap her or whatever, but I do know I want to cause her pain for what she did to my friend.

        But before I reach her, Motoki grabs me by the arms. “No,” she whispers firmly. “Fighting her won’t do any good...it won’t bring Aozora-kun back.”

“Just...just let me at her!” I shout, attempting to push Motoki away from me. But her grip is as tight as iron.

“No,” she says firmly. “I won’t.”

I look into Motoki’s eyes, prepared to yell at her, but then I see that her eyes are watering with tears. “Please,” Motoki says, her tone pleading. “Don’t spread more pain and hate. It will only make things worse.” 

        I begin to fight against Motoki’s grip again, but soon I stop. _She’s right...I can’t let rage take hold of me. I can’t let myself be controlled by the grief and anger inside me._ “I’m sorry,” I say as I feel tears stream down my face. “I just...I just want justice for Aozora-kun.”

“Sususu...you need not wait much longer,” Monohebi says with a smile. “The punishment will be commencing shortly.”

Carrasco closes her eyes tightly. “So...this is the end.” She opens her eyes, spilling tears all over her cheeks. “Everyone, I’m sorry for what I did.” She looks at me dolorously. “Señorita Kawashima...to you I say sorry the most.” 

        Carrasco approaches me and offers me her cheek. “Slap me,” she commands. “I deserve it.”

        Had she done it just a minute ago, I would’ve gladly slapped the shit out of her. _But now...I know it won’t give me an joy. It will only fuel more negative emotions and make things even worse than they already are._ “No,” I say, refusing her plea. “I won’t spread any more violence.”

        Carrasco is surprised, but nods. “...Vale. I suppose—”

Out of nowhere, Motoki slaps her, and hard. 

“Wha...Señorita Motoki...¿qué es esto?” Carrasco asks while holding her reddened cheek. 

        “Yeah...weren’t you just sayin’ how violence isn’t the answer, Sakiko-chan?” Ichigohara asks. 

        “I was, but...” Motoki sighs. “I just had to get that out. Because this all could’ve been prevented had we...had we just communicated with each other.” She looks at Carrasco tearfully. “Carrasco-san...I’m your friend, right? So why didn’t you come to me with your doubts and fears so I could help alleviate them? Didn’t you trust me?”

        “I did...but not enough to be sure you weren’t the traitor,” Carrasco says, pain in her voice. “Lo siento mucho, Señorita Motoki. I know now I should’ve gone to you...but there is nothing that can be done now. Qué será, será.”

Motoki looks like she wants to say more, but only looks away. “I see...”

“So, is this, like, it?” Hayasaka asks. “Is Mayumi-chan, like, going to be executed now?”

“Very shortly,” Monohebi says. 

Hayasaka nods. “Okay...then, like, Mika-chan guesses she should, like, tell Mayumi-chan that, like, her flamingo show was, like, actually pretty good...”

“It’s flamenco,” Carrasco corrects. “But...gracias nonetheless.”

“I want to, um, say something too, um, Carrasco-san...” Eguchi says tearfully. “I’ll really, um, miss you...and, um, even if you did, um, something really horrible...I still, um, forgive you...”

“I don’t,” Domoto interjects immediately. “She killed someone.”

“Indeed,” Kasparov agrees. “A killer is a killer. If the act was not done in self defense, then a killer deserves no pity at all.”

        “Agreed,” Terajima says, anger in his voice. “Killing someone who was so emotionally vulnerable...someone who was in need of protection...that is unforgivable, no matter the circumstances.”

        “...I’ve already made my position on his clear,” Niizuma says without pity. “But I’ll say it again: you are disgusting, Carrasco-san.”

        Ichigohara winces. “She definitely did somethin’ horrible...but I’m not sure she’s a terrible person for it...” She scratches her back, looking uncertain. “I think Mayumi-chan’d be a great person in the normal world...but this terrible place turned her into a killer.”

        “Yeah,” Sashihara says softly. “This place...it can do terrible things to even the best of us.”

        “Wh-What Carrasco-san did w-was so cruel, th-though...” Oyamada says. “How c-can we ever f-forgive her?”

        “We don’t need to forgive her,” Komatsu says, trying to hide his wet eyes from everyone. “But...we need to make sure ain’t nobody here ever kills again!”

        “You can try,” Carrasco says. “If you choose to live that way, I will let you...even if I disagree.” She takes a deep breath. “I believe it is time. Monohebi...you may begin the execution now.”

        “Sususu...not quite yet,” Monohebi says with a chuckle. 

        Carrasco blinks, surprised. “¿Qué? Why not?”

        “Because I have something to show you before you die, Carrasco,” Monohebi says gleefully.

        “What are you talking ab—aaaAAAGH!” Carrasco convulses suddenly, as if an electric shock ran through her. She collapses to the ground, breathing heavily. 

        “Mayumi-chan?” Ichigohara asks worriedly. “Are you okay?”

        Carrasco’s eyes are as wide as saucers. “What is...no...this isn’t...” 

        I begin to feel nervous.  _What did he show her?_

        “Carrasco-san? What is it?” Motoki asks concernedly, moving toward Carrasco. 

        “Get away from me!” Carrasco shrieks, pushing Motoki away. “All of you...I...” She buries her face in her hands. “I can’t...no...I’m not...this must be fake...”

        “What are you seeing?” Domoto asks, a hint of fear in her voice. 

        Carrasco shudders. “I see...I’m seeing...”

“Alright, that is enough,” Monohebi says hurriedly. “I have prepared a very special punishment for Mayumi Carrasco, the Ultimate Flamenco Performer!”

        Carrasco looks around in terror. “Everyone...this place is—”

        “Punishment time!” Monohebi interrupts. 

 

 

Execution #2: ¡Fuego!

 

         Before Carrasco can say anything else, a metal clamp forces itself onto her neck and drags her out of the courtroom. 

Just like last time, the video monitor which displayed the voting animation turns on to show a pixelated animation with a sprite of Carrasco being dragged away by a pixelated Monohebi and the caption, “Carrasco has been found guilty. Now commencing the punishment.” 

        Once the animation ends, the monitor switches to display for us the site of the execution. This time around, Carrasco is standing on a stage in front of a crowd of Monohebi clones. At first, it looks like a normal stage, but, at a closer glance...I can see the stage isn’t made out of wood. It’s made of hot coals. And even worse...her shoes have been removed. 

        Carrasco attempts to maintain a dignified pose, but I can tell it’s difficult for her. She looks like she’s crying, but it’s hard to tell. But what is for sure is that she’s frightened out of her mind. 

Out of nowhere, the formerly calm crowd of Monohebis start clamoring for Carrasco to start dancing. In spite of this, she stands still. In return, one of the Monohebis throws a rotten tomato at her that splatters all over her face. Shocked and disgusted, Carrasco slowly begins to dance. 

She dances and dances, stomping her feet and maintaining a dignified pose, even in spite of the fact she’s dancing on an uneven, burning hot surface. Still, she keeps on going, but the Monohebis also keep on shouting raucously and throwing a variety of rotten fruits at her. Carrasco stumbles and falls, shuddering in pain as she collapses onto the hot coals. 

Although she must be in great pain, Carrasco forces herself to stand again, but her dance is no longer dignified and beautiful. Instead, it is jerking, unbalanced, and ungraceful, with Carrasco falling onto the coals over and over.

        Eventually, the Monohebis start throwing rocks and flaming cloths at her, making her dance even worse. But the worst of the things thrown is also the last: a huge, flaming spear that seems to fly in slow motion. Carrasco watches its every move, terrified, yet can’t bring herself to move. Instead, she stands still, letting the spear impale her, sending her crashing back through the curtain at the rear of the stage. The entire stage catches fire, and the Monohebis begin cheering loudly. Then, the monitor switches off. 

 

        “What the...what the hell was that!?” Sashihara asks, terrified.

        “That was so, um, terribly brutal...” Eguchi sobs. 

        Motoki stares at the monitor screen and closes her eyes. “Carrasco-san...” she says tearfully. 

        “I c-can’t get the s-sight of her d-dying out of m-my eyes...” Oyamada says in a panic. 

        Terajima lets Oyamada bury his head into his shoulder. “Shh...it’ll be okay...” Terajima says reassuringly. 

        “How the fuck can things be okay?” Komatsu asks, sounding distraught. “Carrasco-san was just brutally murdered!”

        “Not murdered, executed,” Monohebi corrects. “She was the one who did the murdering.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Komatsu seethes. “You’re the one who killed her in...in such a horrible way...”

        _He’s right...it was horrible. I thought the last execution was brutal, but that was on another level..._

“Why did you do that to her?” Domoto asks. 

        “Hm?” Monohebi asks. “Are you speaking about the execution? I thought it would be ironic if the Ultimate Flamenco Performer, who must have been so used to applause and pride, would be heckled and humiliated onstag—”

        “No, not that,” Domoto interrupts, irritated. “I’m talking about what you showed her before the execution.”

        Monohebi’s lips curve into a wicked smile. “Oh, Domoto...you know I cannot tell you that.” He chuckles. “Sususu...I showed her it because I knew it would be shocking and damaging to her mental state.”

        “But why?” Kasparov wonders aloud. “And what did you show her? As much as I disdain you, I must admit everything you do seems to have some sort of strategy behind it, Monohebi. So...what was your reasoning behind showing Carrasco-san what you did?”

        Monohebi stares at Kasparov for a long time. “For you to be so curious and to see things through the eyes of a strategist...I should have expected it.” His gaze hardens. “But I shall not tell you. It would not be wise.”

        “Then I will have to figure it out on my own,” Kasparov says. 

        For an instant, Monohebi looks worried. But not for long. “It is no matter,” he says with his normal distant calm. “Do as you please.” He narrows his eyes. “But do not do it in my courtroom! All of you, out of here, now!”

        He shooes us out of courtroom into the elevator. With one less person than we came down with earlier, the doors close and we begin to ascend. 

        As the elevator ascends, everyone is silent. There’s nothing to say after the trial. But there is a lot to think about.  _Carrasco-san...she murdered Aozora-kun. He was in a poor emotional state, but he wanted to change...yet Carrasco-san tricked him. She lured him into a trap, where she...no, I can’t think about that anymore. It’ll just make me sad...sadder than I already am. Which is pretty sad, considering that today I lost my friend and someone I thought was my friend..._

        Eventually, the elevator doors open. I’m the first one out and I head back to my room immediately. It’s not nighttime yet, but I don’t care. I’m not in the mood to talk to anyone. I just...don’t want to think about anything. 

        As I lie down on my bed, I start crying. And I cry. And I cry. And I keep on crying. _Aozora-kun...I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you in the end. I’m so sorry..._

        Eventually the tears stop, but the relentless rumination doesn’t.  _What Carrasco-san said...about how we’re all distrustful and that a murder was inevitable...was she right? Would someone have killed even if she hadn’t? If so, who? And...if that person exists, will they kill again in the future? Will the deaths ever stop? I desperately want to believe they will...I don’t want to lose anyone else._

_However..._ _I can’t help but worry that, no matter how much I don’t want it to happen, more of my friends will die._

 

...

 

.........

 

................

  

Monohebi: Ah, it is so good to be able to speak frankly with you.

 

???: ...What did you call me here for? I didn’t do anything wrong.

 

Monohebi: Sususu...is that so? You made an error...especially that one time. The others may not have taken note of it, but I did.

 

???: ...I won’t do it again. I promise you.

 

Monohebi: You best not. Besides, we have far more pressing matters which we must discuss. Such as...our plan.

 

???: Has there been a change? I thought I just had to kill someone if you needed me to.

 

Monohebi: That part has not changed. However, when it comes to you reporting back to me...I need you to actually follow through on your responsibility, which you have not done yet. I need to know everything the students here are planning. I have a feeling they will only grow more rebellious as time goes on.

 

???: ....................

 

Monohebi: Well? Will you do it?

 

???: ...Yes.

 

Monohebi: Sususu...I knew I could count on you, my dearest traitor. 

 

Chapter 2: Second Chances Aren’t for Everyone

 

END

 

Niizuma, Terajima, Hayasaka, ~~Furuhata~~ , Komatsu, Oyamada, ~~Aozora~~ , Kawashima, Domoto, Kasparov, Ichigohara, Sashihara, Motoki, Eguchi, ~~Yamaguchi~~ , ~~Carrasco~~

 

Inmates Remaining: 12

 

 

Completed 4/21/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Chapter 2 has concluded, with it being about 30,000 words longer than Chapter 1! I always knew it would have more substance to it, but I didn’t expect it to be so long. According my plans for Chapter 3 at the moment, it will probably be about a similar length to Chapter, so it should take around 3 months to finish (I started Chapter 2 in January and finished drafting in April). 
> 
> Now, about Chapter 3...normally, I wouldn’t say this in advance, but I’ve decided to reveal its chapter title. It’s “A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair.” Also, I promise that Chapter 3 Deadly life will be...shocking.
> 
> Now, onto the Chapter 2 deaths. You may be surprised to learn that I never considered Aozora being anything but the Chapter 2 victim, even with him being the “helper” character and close friend of the protagonist. This was because his way of looking at the world and his approach to life simply wouldn’t be conducive to living long in a killing game...so, he was the Chapter 2 victim. 
> 
> And Carrasco...I think I’ll miss her. She was the first character out of the entire cast I created, so she’ll always have a special place in my heart for that reason. However, I never once considered her as a survivor. She was at one point the Chapter 4 killer, and then Chapter 3’s culprit..and then Chapter 2’s, to fill in the shoes of another character. Who that person is...well, you’ll find out eventually. 
> 
> Also, how about that execution? And what did Monohebi show to Carrasco before her execution? And who is the traitor? I’d love to hear your reactions and/or predictions in the comments below!
> 
> I also want to give you all a huge thank you for reading! See you all in a few weeks in Chapter 3!


	25. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Daily Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Chapter 3 Daily Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 begins, though I fear it might take a while to end. Progress on Chapter 3 has been very slow the past month, so I will make the cautious estimate and say that the next part probably won’t be for a few more weeks. It might be sooner, just don’t count on it. 
> 
> Anyway, let’s get on to it! Here’s the first part of Chapter 3!
> 
> EDIT: I finished the next part and it was a lot shorter than I expected. So, I’ll be adding it on to this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair

 

Daily Life 

 

 

I don’t sleep well at all that night. I toss and turn until finally Monohebi’s morning announcement signals the start of the day. 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

For the first time, I’m glad to hear the announcement. _Now I finally have an excuse to get up and not be wallowing in my thoughts all night._

Taking an oppressively hot yet somehow relaxing shower, my memories from yesterday invade my thoughts. _Yesterday...we found Aozora-kun’s body, which had been horrifically burnt...and we discovered Carrasco-san was his killer. After that, she was executed by Monohebi. That makes four of us gone now. Furuhata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Aozora-kun, and Carrasco-san...who’ll be next? Even thought I desperately hope there won’t be a next time, I can’t help but fear it’s inevitable._

After almost a half and hour of moping around in the shower, I force myself to get out, get dressed, and get ready for the day. When I’m finished, I head out to the Cafeteria, where everyone else already is. I look around and see that they’ve already gotten their food. _I’ll just get some after the morning meeting...if I even feel hungry._

        “You’re late, Kawashima-san,” Domoto comments as soon as I enter. “Thirty minutes late.”

I stare at her blankly. “Okay,” I say, not caring at all. “Yesterday was very rough...so it was hard for me to get up.”

Ichigohara nods understandably. “Yeah...I get that, Wakana-chan. It was really sad what happened yesterday.”

Oyamada sniffles. “As if w-we needed t-to be r-reminded...” He wipes away a tear from his eye. “C-Carrasco-san killed Aozora-kun s-so terribly cruelly...I had h-horrible n-nightmares last night...I j-just couldn’t get the s-sight of his c-corpse from my m-mind.” He shudders. 

Terajima moves closer to Oyamada and reassuringly pats him on the back. “Don’t worry, Oyamada-kun,” he says softly. “I know what happened was very bad, but...the person who committed that atrocity is dead.”

“Ya can say her name,” Komatsu says crossly, playing with his food, which is surprisingly only half-eaten. “It ain’t like she’s a demon who’ll kill ya if ya say her name.”

Terajima looks at him coolly. “After what she did, I’d prefer to never say her name again.” He pushes his sunglasses up his nose. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Komatsu opens his mouth angrily, but closes it soon after. “...No,” he says as he slumps forward in his chair, staring forward dejectedly. 

        _He’s not acting as aggressive and confrontational as he does normally...I guess he’s sad about Carrasco-san dying._

        “What, are you, like, feeling down, like, today, Yutaka-kun?” Hayasaka asks mockingly. “You seem, like, a little under the weather.”

Komatsu stares at her with tired anger. “...Shut up,” he says, trying to sound firm, but just ending up sounding sad. 

“Yeah...please, um, stop, Hayasaka-san,” Eguchi says, not able to make eye contact with her. “Now, um, isn’t the time...”

“How about you, like, shut your ugly, no contour, dumb, like, foundation shade that, like, doesn’t match ass up, Yuzuki-chan?” Hayasaka snaps. “Mika-chan, like, wasn’t talking to, like, you.”

Eguchi hangs her head sadly. “Um, sorry...I shouldn’t have said anything...”

“No, you, like shouldn’t’ve,” Hayasaka agrees. 

“I don’t agree with what you said,” Niizuma says suddenly. 

Hayasaka looks at her curiously. “Huh? Like, what do you, like, mean, Tomiko-chan?”

        “Eguchi-san’s foundation shade does match her skin tone,” Niizuma says. “It actually complements her undertones very well.” She examines her nails. “Yours, however, is not a match. It’s at least several shades lighter and doesn’t match your undertones at all.”

        Hayasaka opens her mouth, trying to say something for a few seconds. “Tomiko-chan...like...what are you...you love me...” Suddenly, she slaps a smile of her face and closes her eyes cutely. “Okay~! Because you’re, like, so fashionable, Mika-chan’ll, like, take your word for it! If Mika-chan’s, like, foundation is really, like, that bad, then, like, why don’t you, like, help her pick, like, new one, Tomiko-chan? We could, like, head to the, like, Dressing Room! There’s, like, a lot of, like, foundation there~!”

Niizuma does not look terribly excited by that idea. “Perhaps,” she says unenthusiastically. 

“Why are you here?” Terajima asks out of nowhere.

Niizuma looks at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

        “Before the last trial, you declared you had abandoned our group because we were being distrustful,” Terajima says. “So why are you back?”

        For a moment, Niizuma looks at her perfectly assembled nails. Then, with a heavy sigh, she looks back at Terajima. “Aozora-kun dying...it proved me wrong. I thought that by distancing myself from the group, I would be safer, but...Aozora-kun abandoning the group put a target on his back. Being isolated didn’t make him safer. It put him in more peril.”

Eguchi fidgets in her seat. “But, um...didn’t Carrasco-san, um, say she killed, um, Aozora-kun because, um, he was not, um, in a good, um, state of mind?”

“Not quite,” Kasparov says. “I believe her reasoning was that he was an easy target. The mental state part was only because she thought killing him would be akin to plucking ‘an already dead flower.’”

        _Hearing that again...it fills me with rage. Aozora-kun...he could’ve changed....but Carrasco-san robbed him of that possibility._ I have to fight to hold back tears. _No, I can’t cry now..._

“That was part of her reasoning yes,” Niizuma says, bringing me out of my thoughts. “But I believe Aozora-kun’a isolation from the rest of us was a significant factor of why Carrasco-san chose him as a victim.” She runs her hand through her hair. “Besides...Aozora-kun separating himself from the group was what allowed Carrasco-san to hide him for over a day and confuse us about the true time of death.”

“But, um...why are you, um, back?” Eguchi asks nervously, not directly looking at Niizuma. “Everything you’ve, um, said has had to do with, um, Aozora-kun, not you.”

Niizuma rolls her eyes. “Is it really too much to expect you to put in the hard work to connect the dots? You’re sad, Eguchi-san.”

Eguchi sits up, startled. Then, she hangs her head shamefully. “Oh...I’m, um, sorry...”

“Tomiko-chan...c’mon, you don’t gotta be so mean,” Ichigohara says. “I was wonderin’ the same thing as Yuzuki-chan was, too.”

“Then you’re similarly lazy and unintelligent,” Niizuma responds. 

“Niizuma-san,” Motoki says tiredly. “Please...just answer what they were asking.”

Niizuma lets out a heavy sigh. “To put it simply, I wanted to decrease the risk of myself being killed as much as possible. So, I reconsidered the situation and decided to rejoin the group...as much as I may not like that.”

“We are glad to have you back!” shouts Sashihara. “Our group is now whole again!”

“Except for the fact that two more people are dead,” Domoto says flatly. 

Sashihara looks taken aback. “Yes...except for them,” he says seriously. He clenches his fist and looks into the distance regretfully. “I hate the fact that they died like they did...both of them could’ve had so much potential in the normal world.”

A pained expression crosses Komatsu’s face. “As if ya had to fuckin’ remind us...” He looks away and whispers a name...which, judging by the movement of his lips, starts with a “C.”

        _I feel bad for him for missing her, so I feel like I’m at least partially obligated to comfort him...yet...I also don’t want to have to remember anything having to do with Carrasco-san after what she did to Aozora-kun._

        “Well, well, you seem rather morose today, my inmates,” Monohebi says from above us. 

Unlike previous occasions, no one jumps in their seats. We all just tiredly stare up at the chandelier, where Monohebi is hanging from, a devious smirk on his face. 

“What do you want?” I ask blankly. 

“To inform you all that a new floor has been opened to you all,” Monohebi says. He looks around, his smirk fading. “You all are so...despondent today.”

“Not all of us,” Niizuma says, looking at her nails. “Some of us just don’t want to waste our time dealing with you.”

Monohebi hisses angrily. “Sssssss...ungrateful brats! I do so much for you all, yet I am never thanked for my services.”

“You’re the one who trapped us in here,” Domoto says, crossing her arms. “Why the hell do you expect us to thank you for anything?”

“I do not expect much; a little courteous ‘thank you’ would do,” Monohebi says frustratedly. Then, his smirk returns. “But...what you said was interesting, Domoto. Are you certain it was me who locked you in here?”

        _What does he mean? Of course he is!_

Kasparov looks at him sharply. “What do you mean, Monohebi? Are you suggesting it was not truly you?”

“Not necessarily,” Monohebi says, smirking even more. “Yet you all have only seen me act as the overseer of this place. Just because I fill that role does not necessarily mean I am the one who is responsible for this entire situation.”

Kasparov looks at him analytically. “We have not yet seen anyone who would be behind this situation except for you. Although...it would be illogical for only one person to have been responsible for setting up everything here.”

“It would be improbable, too,” Niizuma says. “Probably about only a 8.5% likelihood.”

“Wait...Monohebi is, like, a robot, right?” Hayasaka says. “So, like, who created him? And, like, who’s controlling him, like, right now?”

“Those are surprisingly intelligent questions coming from you, Hayasaka-san,” Domoto says. 

“Thanks, Otoha-chan~!” Hayasaka says, flipping her hair. “Wait...like, ‘surprisingly intelligent?’” Her face turns bitter. “Like, what the fuck does that, like, mean?”

“It matters not,” Monohebi says, sounding annoyed. “You are prying into this situation too much right now.” He looks around. “I trust that...this sort of discussion will be put to a stop.”

        _The way he said that last part, it sounds like he’s talking to one person in particular...but who? The traitor? I hope not...Besides, I can’t think about them right now...it’ll only make things worse._

“It would be pleasing to me if you all were to go immediately to the entrance to the locker rooms upon ascending to the third floor,” Monohebi continues. 

“If it’s pleasing to you, then I won’t be going there,” Niizuma says. 

Monohebi narrows his eyes, unamused. “Then I shall rephrase myself. I demand that you all go there immediately upon ascending, or risk swift and merciless punishment.” He nods curtly. “I shall see you all there.”

As he slithers up the chandelier, everyone looks around. Motoki sighs deeply. “I don’t want to go exploring today...” she says. “I’m not in the mood.”

“None of us are,” Terajima says. “Yet we need to know everything we can about this next floor. There’s a possibility we could find a way to escape.”

“There is,” Niizuma says. “Of approximately 0.07%.”

“We d-don’t really n-need that negative e-energy, Niizuma-san,” Oyamada says. “We sh-should at least l-look...”

“It’s a waste of time, but...I won’t stop you,” Niizuma says. She stands up. “Let’s get going. I’m curious about what’s on this third floor.”

“Like, same~!” Hayasaka says. “Mika-chan, like, hopes there’s, like, a luxury, like, jewelry store up there~!”

“Last time it was Gucci, now it’s a jewelry store,” Komatsu says, shaking his head exasperatedly. “Do ya really expect shit like that to be in a fuckin’ prison?”

        “How about you, like, shut the fuck up, Yutaka-kun?” Hayasaka suggests, smiling cutely. “Mika-chan, would, like, tootttalllllyy love that.”

“Don’t be, um, so aggressive, um, towards him,” Eguchi says with a surprising amount of firmness. “It’s not nice.”

Hayasaka opens her mouth, but Domoto raises her hand, signaling her to stop. “Stop talking and head to the third floor,” Domoto says. 

Hayasaka looks away, grumbling. “Like, fine...”

We all head up to the third floor as a group. Sure enough, the metal gate that had been on the wall between the entrance to the Arcade and the bathrooms was open, revealing a staircase upward. For a moment, everyone stand still, no one wanting the first to go upstairs. 

“So, who’s gonna go first?” Ichigohara asks. 

“If no one else will, I’ll do it,” Terajima suggests. “I’m a bodyguard, so it’d be a good idea for me to scope out the area firs—”

He stops talking abruptly when he notices Domoto briskly walking forward. “Oh...okay. I guess I won’t be first.”

Turning around as she reaches the first step of the staircase, Domoto shakes her head. “No. I still don’t trust you enough for that.”

She turns around and heads upstairs, with almost everyone following behind her. As she leaves, Terajima sighs, but he doesn’t protest. He takes up the rear as we head upstairs the third floor. 

As soon as I arrive in the third floor, I’m met with a long center hallway. There are men’s and women’s bathrooms on the left wall and, directly across from them, a set of mahogany double doors with a sign saying “Library” above it. 

“L-Library!?” Oyamada says excitedly as he notices the the sign. “I w-want to go in th-there, not l-listen to Monohebi t-talk...”

“We can head in there as soon as he’s done,” Terajima says. “But for now, we have to go see him.”

“He said to meet him outside the entrance to the lockers rooms,” Motoki says. 

“But where is that?” Ichigohara asks, furrowing her eyebrows. “I dunno how he expects us to know the layout of the floor as soon as we get here...”

“We could just, um, look at the, um, maps in our, um, e-Handbooks,” Eguchi proposes. “It’s like, um, a map in a video game helps you to, um, navigate an unfamiliar, um, location.”

“We don’t need to do that.” Domoto says as she points to a point midway down the hallway where there are two doors near each other on the left side. “They’re right over there. I can tell from here.”

Sashihara squints. “How can you read that from here? I can’t decipher what that sign says at all!”

“Domoto-san does not need to read the sign to figure out where they are,” Kasparov says. “Due to one of the doors down there being blue and the other red, I believe we can conclude those are the locker rooms due to the colors utilized fitting into the gender norms typically assigned to men and women.”

“Ya don’t need to talk so fancy,” Komatsu says irritably. “I can’t understand what yer sayin’ half the time...”

Kasparov presses his lips together. “I do not mean to sound rude, but I would suggest you pay more attention. What I said was perfect in terms of grammar and syntax.”

“Uh, like, can you both, like, shut the fuck up?” Hayasaka asks. “No one, like, gives a shit about, like, the way Sergey-kun speaks. There are, like, more important things to, like, focus on.”

“...Indeed there are,” Domoto says, seemingly hesitant to agree with Hayasaka. “We should head down to the locker rooms now.”

We all do just that. On our way there, I notice that the left side of the wall only has the doors to the locker rooms and bathrooms on it, while the right side has the door to a library near the stairs to the second floor and a small hallway that has a few doors in it. I squint to see what the signs read, but before I can do that, I hear the sound of Monohebi’s voice and turn around.

“Sususu...so you have all gathered here,” Monohebi notes. “Good. I was not much in the mood for punishments.”

“Why did you gather us here?” Domoto asks bluntly. “I’m not particularly keen to be spending my time with you.”

Monohebi shakes his head disapprovingly. “How incredibly rude...I called you all here with the intention of explaining how the locker rooms and rooms beyond function, yet all I receive is hostility.”

“Wait...rooms beyond?” Motoki says. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that there are various rooms beyond the locker rooms,” Monohebi replies. “It would be quite pointless I have a locker room that leads to nowhere, would it not?”

“It would,” Kasparov agrees. “So would you be most kind as to explain the rules of the locker rooms so we might explore the areas beyond them?”

“...Even though I am aware your formality is merely an act to get me to comply, I appreciate it,” says Monohebi. “And yes, I will.”

He clears his throat. “Listen, everyone. I shall only state these rules once. Firstly, the locker rooms are accessible only by scanning your e-Handbooks on the scanners next to the respective doors.”

Monohebi pauses for a moment to allow us to take note of the scanners. “Additionally, only e-Handbooks belonging to male students may be scanned to open the men’s locker room and only e-Handbooks belonging to female students may be employed to open the door to the women’s locker room. Also, the door only opens for one person at a time, so do not attempt to sneak in to the locker room of the opposite sex that way.” His red eye glints. “Such an action would not end well for you all.”

        _He looks so scary when his red eye shines like that...it really freaks me out._

        “That’s agreeable,” Domoto says. “I don’t think anyone would attempt to do something as foolish as that while we’re here.”

“I would not be so certain, Domoto-san,” Kasparov says. 

“Like, why do you, like, say that, Sergey-kun?” Hayasaka asks with a giggle. “Is it, like, because you’re secretly, like, a horny, perverted little fuck?”

        Kasparov blushes deeply, which is especially apparent on his pale face. “That...that is a ridiculous suggestion, Hayasaka-san,” he says angrily. “I am not such a lecherous person.”

“A...what person?” Komatsu asks, confused. “Sorry, dude, ya gotta stop usin’ these fancy-ass words no one but ya understands...”

“I u-understood it,” Oyamada says. 

“Same here,” Motoki says. “It’s natural for me, as a linguist, to have a pretty big vocabulary.”

“You also have a big mouth,” Monohebi says. “And I would greatly appreciate it if you would shut it right now. I still have more to explain.”

Motoki looks down sadly. “...Go ahead,” she says distantly. 

        _She’s not doing too well, it looks like...is it because of what happened last night? What am I thinking, of course that’s what it is! It’s obvious she thought of Carrasco-san as her friend...but from what she said yesterday, Carrasco-san didn’t reciprocate Motoki-san’s feelings. It looks like that’s taking a toll on her..._

“Inside each locker room, there are eight lockers, one assigned to each person here,” Monohebi continues. “In each locker, you will find a bathing suit that has been perfectly measured to fit you, an extra pair of your normal outfits, several towels, and goggles. Please do not lose any of these materials, as they will not be replaced, with the exception of the towels. Also, due to them not being in any condition to use their lockers, the four deceased students’ lockers have been permanently sealed.”

“Wait...bathing suits?” Sashihara asks excitedly. “Does that mean there’s a pool here!?” 

Monohebi smiles. “Well, if you would like to know, then I shall show you. Everyone, please enter your respective locker rooms and immediately continue to the other side.”

We all do as he says and line up outside our respective locker rooms, scanning our e-Handbooks one by one to gain entrance. I’m the last one in line, but I don’t really mind.  I’m not exactly thrilled by the prospect of seeing a locker room. 

Soon enough, I get inside the locker room, where I’m met with the sight of a room with tiled floors, red walls, a line of shower stalls with curtains across them, a bench, and a row of eight lockers, each inscribed with a name. I approach the lockers to get a closer look at them. I find my locker soon enough, but unfortunately notice that the locker next to mine is inscribed with the name “Mayumi Carrasco.”

        _So every time I use this locker, I’ll have to be reminded of Carrasco-san and what she did to Aozora-kun? Ugh...that makes me even less excited about all this._

“Um, Kawashima-san?” Eguchi asks as she fidgets uncomfortably. “We have to, um, go to the, um, other side, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” I say. “I’ll be right there.”

I leave my locker behind and leave the locker room, where I’m met with another hallway, tiled just like the locker room was. On the left side, there are two doors, and on the right side there’s only one.  _I wonder where those lead to..._

Monohebi clears his throat. “Are we all here?”

Terajima looks around quickly. “It seems like it,” he says. 

Monohebi nods. “Good,” he says. “Now, to explain these doors. The first door on your left is a public bath. Shall we enter?” Monohebi takes a card I’ve never seen before from nowhere and holds it in his mouth to scan it on the door.

“What’s that card for?” I ask curiously after he’s finished scanning it. “And where did you get it from? You didn’t have it earlier.”

Monohebi narrows his eyes at me. “Neither of those things are important to you,” he says sternly. “Now, if you would all follow me inside.”

        _He seemed irritated when I mentioned the card...I wonder what it's for. If he was so resistant to answering, it must important._

“Don’t just stand there, Kawashima-san,” Domoto says. “Come in. We don’t have all day.”

I look around and see that everyone else but me is already inside. “Sorry,” I say apologetically. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Then think about it later,” Domoto says flatly. 

        _Jeez, she’s being so harsh...what does it matter if I take a few extra seconds to get into the baths? Although...there’s no point in resisting it with her. That’ll just cause more unnecessary trouble, which I’m really not in the mood for today._

I go inside the baths to find a wide room with three square-shaped pools in the center, and with smaller, more individualized bathtubs along the side of the room. On either side of the door that we just came through, there’s a table. On each table, there's a variety of towels, soaps, and...hairdryers!?

“What the hell are hairdryers doing in here!?” I ask, worried. “Couldn’t that be used to electrocute someone?”

“Quite an astute observation, Kawashima,” Monohebi says with a smirk. “Are you perhaps planning to utilize those hairdryers in a murder plan?”

“What? No!” I say, frustrated. “I’d never do that...I’m just worried.”

“As you should be!” Sashihara shouts. “Monohebi, those hairdryers and the electrical outlets near them shouldn’t be in here! It’s highly dangerous!”

“You need not be concerned,” Monohebi says reassuringly. “The cords on the hairdryers are quite short, so they could never reach any of the water. Also, the handle of the hairdryer is specially padded so that even if the user’s hand is wet, there is no risk of an accidental shock.” He moves to the tables and points with his head toward a switch close to the door. “This will also help reduce the risk of an accidental shock.”

        “A l-light switch?” Oyamada asks. “How w-would that h-help?”

        “It is no light switch,” Monohebi says, sounding a tad frustrated. “No, it is mechanism which allows one to turn the power outlets in this room on or off. Therefore, accidental shock will not occur in this room, unless you all decide to be imbeciles.”  His face sours. “But that is an unimportant distraction! If you would, allow me to explain how the actual baths in here work.”

He clears his throat. “Firstly, you need to scan your handprint to enter, as carrying an e-Handbook into the baths may be inconvenient. Secondly, as you can see, there are three pools that occupymuch of this room. The pool nearest to you is the warm pool. The water in this pool is constantly kept at room temperature. The steaming pool in the middle is the hot pool, which is constantly kept at a high temperature. The farthest pool is the cold pool.

“Along the side of the room, you will also notice individualized bathtubs. These may be heated or cooled to any temperature you desire, within reason of course. You will also notice that there is also a bin full of toys for the baths if you are feeling particularly childish.”

        “Toys?” I say, looking around for the bin. I catch sight of it and walk over to it, seeing it full of rubber ducks, toy boats, and even a few toy trains. 

        “This is an unnecessary addition,” Niizuma says from beside me, running her hand across various toys in the bin. “Do you really think of us as small children, Monohebi?”

        He smirks. “Well...you all act like it sometimes.”

        Niizuma narrows her eyes at him. “You—”

“C’mon, Tomiko-chan, there’s no reason to get all riled up,” Ichigohara says with a nervous laugh. “Especially in such a place as relaxin’ and fun as this.” She looks around dreamily. “There’s nothin’ better than a long time just sittin' in a bath...”

“Um, do you really, um, think so?” Eguchi asks, wringing her hands nervously. “Wouldn’t your, um, fingers and, um, toes get all, um, wrinkly?”

Ichigohara waves her hand nonchalantly. “That’s no issue at all. The only thing I really care about is bein’ able to feel relaxed for a long time.”

“You’ll certainly get that here,” Terajima says. “It seems like a very relaxing place to be.”

“Wait, so this is, like, a bath, right?” Hayasaka asks. 

“If that is not entirely obvious, yes,” Domoto confirms. 

        Hayasaka shoots her a dirty look, but continues. “Then can we, like, go skinny dipping here?” she says, sounding much more innocent than she really is. “Aren’t people, like, suppose to be naked in, like, baths?”

“I mean, yeah, but...” Komatsu says. “This ain’t exactly a private place. Someone could just walk in and see ya.”

“Not to mention these baths are mixed,” Domoto adds. “That would only add to the...possibilities of what could happen.”

        _She doesn’t have to elaborate on what she means by that..._

“Well...to return to your questions, Hayasaka, I suppose so,” Monohebi says reluctantly. “There are no cameras in here, as the lenses would only become covered in condensation. Also, the door may be locked. However, there is a maximum of three hours per person, so you may not take up all the time in here.” He gestures to a touchpad next to the door handle. “You may use this device to lock the door.”

“Okay~!” Hayasaka says as she holds up her signature peace signs on both hands. “Thanks for the, like, info~!”

“...You are welcome,” Monohebi says, although he does not sound genuine. “Moving on from that, are there any additional questions concerning this room?”

He pauses, but no one raises their hand. “Alright, then. Let us move one to the next room.”

We all file out of the baths, although Ichigohara seems most reluctant to leave them behind. “I’m definitely comin’ back to this place after Monohebi’s done.”

Monohebi leads us down to the second door on the left side of the hallway. Taking out the same key card and using his mouth to swipe it across the scanner, Monohebi opens the door and heads inside. Once inside, I notice it’s a rather small room, with wooden walls, benches, and floors.  _Is this place what I think it is?_

“This room is the sauna,” Monohebi announces, as if he were directly responding to my thoughts.  _I guess it is, then._

“Why is it, um, so small?” Eguchi asks. “Aren’t, um, saunas usually meant to be, um, bigger than this? I doubt, um, we could have, um, fit in here when there were, um, sixteen of us...”

Monohebi smirks. “Well, there are only twelve of you now, which is conveniently the maximum number of occupants in this room.”

         _He’s such an asshole for doing that..._

“...What is this doing in a prison?” Niizuma asks. “I don’t imagine the prisoners in this place were big on sweating a lot in an enclosed room. Was this place even a prison beforehand?”

“It was something of the sort,” Monohebi answers. “But considerable renovations were made to make it more suitable for this killing game.”

“That must have been quite expensive and required a lot of labor,” Kasparov comments. “Much more than a single person could accomplish—”

“Cease this discussion immediately,” Monohebi hisses. “It is unimportant. What matters is my explanation of this room.”

“What more is there to explain!?” asks Sashihara. “I’m pretty sure we’re all familiar with how to use a sauna!”

“Well, there is the hidden door,” Monohebi says. 

         _...Wait, what!? A hidden door?_ “What the hell are you talking about?” I ask, looking around for the door.

“There,” Terajima says, pointing to the back left corner of the room. “That’s the door, isn’t it?”

Monohebi seems surprised. “That was quite fast,” he says. 

“It’s part of my talent to be quick to spot things,” Terajima says. “If I couldn’t spot hidden doors and rooms in a flash, I wouldn’t be able to protect my clients as well.”

Komatsu squints. “I’m only barely seein’ a faint outline of a door! How’d ya even see that in the first place?”

Terajima shrugs. “Practice, I guess.”

“Th-That’s really c-cool that you c-can do that, Terajima-kun,” Oyamada says sheepishly. 

“Yeah, um, it really is,” Eguchi says with a smile. 

Terajima smiles warmly. “Thanks, guys.”

Motoki rubs her shoulder and looks around nervously. “I don’t want to interrupt, but...shouldn’t we be concerned about how to open that door? Or...where it leads?”

“Yeah, where does it go?” Ichigohara asks. “I don’t really like that it’s in a sauna, where people are usually in a towel and naked beneath...”

“Fear not, the door is locked,” Monohebi assures us. He smirks. “However...there is a key, hidden somewhere in this prison. Anyone who finds it will be able to access the room beyond.”

“What’s in that room!?” Sashihara asks. “I demand you tell us!”

“Fortunately, I am under no obligation to comply with those demands,” Monohebi says. “You will find out what is in that room when you encounter the key. Until then, I will say nothing more about it.” He clears his throat. “Now, are there any additional questions that do not concern the hidden door?”

No one has any. “Good,” Monohebi says. “Let us move to the final room.”

We leave the sauna and soon find ourselves outside the only door on the wall opposite the sauna. Once again, Monohebi uses his key card to let us in.  _I wonder if that’s the key he was talking about with the hidden door in the sauna...or maybe it’s just a special key only for him?_

Once the door is open, we all follow Monohebi into the room, where I am met with the sight of a large swimming pool and the potent smell of chlorine. Like all the floors in this area, the floor here is made out of tile. Along the sides of the pool, there is a variety of reclining pool chairs, and, by the other end of the pool, there are a few diving boards. 

“I do not believe there is much explaining to do here,” Monohebi says. “Obviously, this place is a pool. You may all swim to your heart’s content here.”

Niizuma wrinkles her nose. “I’d rather not...I disdain the smell of chlorine.”

“Speak for yourself...I think this is amazing!!!” Sashihara shouts enthusiastically. “I love swimming! It’s an excellent exercise because it forces many parts of your body to work out at once!”

“It’s so damn exhaustin’,” Komatsu says tiredly. “I always feel like I’ve run a fuckin’ marathon after I swim...”

“Then you should swim more to get your body used to it!” Sashihara yells. “How about you and I practice it together later today or tomorrow!?”

Komatsu doesn’t really look like he wants to, but he just shrugs. “I guess,” he says distantly. “I don’t really care...”

        _I know I was planning on not talking to him, but...if he doesn’t improve soon, I’m going to have to say something. He’s just not acting at all like his normal self._

“So is this it?” Domoto asks. “Do you have anything more to show us in here?”

“I do not,” says Monohebi. “You may now leave and do as you please. If you have any questions about the other rooms on this floor, simply call for me and I will come.”

“That will not be necessary,” Kasparov says. “I believe we can explore on our own without your guidance.”

        “You are so ungrateful, Kasparov,” Monohebi says, irritated. “It really is a shame. If you do not want my guidance and advice, then I shall allow you all to struggle by yourselves!”

        Monohebi disappears immediately.  _Well, at least we don’t have to deal with him now...although, he might’ve given us useful info, had we given him the chance._ I shake my head.  _No...I can’t think about chances right now...it’ll only remind me of what happened to Aozora-kun._

”So...what now?” Motoki asks. “Do we have to explore the rest of this floor? I’m really not in the mood to...”

        “That doesn’t matter,” Domoto says. “We need to explore every inch of this floor, no matter how bad we might feel.”

        “I agree,” Niizuma says. “Who knows what we may find if we search thoroughly. Maybe we’ll find the key to the door in the sauna.”

        “Maybe it was, um, that card he was, um, using to open all the, um, doors in here?” Eguchi suggests. “It could be, um, a skeleton key.”

        “Huh? But it was just a card,” Komatsu says. “I didn’t see any bones...”

        Eguchi chuckles. “Oh, Komatsu-kun...no, a skeleton, um, key is a type of, um, key that can open, um, any type of lock.”

        “So you are suggesting Monohebi was carrying a master key to any door in this place with him?” Kasparov asks. “If we could get our hands on that card, we could open any door which we wanted to open.”

        Terajima frowns. “Except that would do nothing for us. With the exception of the door in the sauna, every room we would want to open in this place is already open.”

        “What about the other floors that aren’t open yet?” Ichigohara asks. “If we managed to get to them, we might find more about this place...maybe even a way out!”

        “But how do we know other floors exist?” asks Niizuma. “For all we know, there could only be just these three floors.”

        “If we got a new floor after each of the last trials, I think it’s safe to assume there are more floors which haven’t been opened to us yet!” Sashihara shouts. 

        “We won’t know unless we search this floor throughly,” Domoto says. “If we see another metal gate covering something, we’ll know there’s another floor.” She crosses her arms. “However, we won’t know until we actually start exploring. So, let’s get on that. We’ll meet up at dinner at 6, like usual.”

        After that, we split up to take a look at the rest of the floor.  _I think I’ve seen all there is here in the area beyond the locker rooms...so I’ll head to somewehere else._ I decide to go to the library first, as I’m curious to what it might contain. When I get to the library, I expect silence when I enter, but I’m surprised to hear Oyamada’s excited shouts. 

        “This p-place is A-AMAZING!!” he says, looking around in awe. I look around with him, seeing shelves upon shelves of books that reached all the way to the ceiling, with ladders to reach the high shelves. There’s also a seating area with comfortable looking chairs and couches in the very back, where Oyamada sits, his eyes glazed over in wonder.

        “I f-feel like I’m in m-my own personal p-paradise right here,” he says dreamily.

        Terajima chuckles. “Haha...it sure looks like it.”

         _I was going to approach them, but...I don’t want to interrupt this sweet moment. I think I’ll Oyamada-kun enjoy this library in peace. I’m glad he got a place where he could feel happy here...I suppose it’s a silver lining in all of the dark things that have happened so far._

        I leave the Library and head down the hall the the small hallway across from the doors to the locker rooms. On the right side, this hallway has its one door, a door with the sign “Music Room” above it.  _I think I know who I’ll find in here..._

        Opening the door, I find myself in a room with wallpaper of music notes and staves on two walls and a huge row of cabinets that are overflowing with what looks like sheet music on the right wall. On the left wall, there’s a bunch of lockers with instrument cases inside of the them. The rest of the room has a huge set of amp speakers, along with a mess of wires and extension cords around it, and larger instruments, like a harp, a few timpani, a bass drum, and a huge grand piano in the back left corner, where Komatsu sits now, with Eguchi standing by his side. 

        “What was it you, um, said you were going to, um, play?” Eguchi asks, unaware that I entered.

        “The Russian Dance...from _Three Movements from Petrushka_  by Stravinsky...but I don’t really feel like doin’ it right now,” he says dejectedly. He looks up and sees me. “Oh, hey, Kawashima-san.”

        Eguchi turns her head to see me. “Oh, hey, um, Kawashima-san,” she says, avoiding eye contact. “Komatsu-kun was, um, about to play one of, um, his favorite songs on the, um, piano.”

        “Yeah...I was,” Komatsu says. He stands up from the piano. “But I’m not really in the mood for doin’ that now...”

        “I thought you, um, said  _Petrushka_ by Stravinsky was, um, a huge, um, influence on you,” Eguchi says as she wrings her hands. “And that you’d, um, play some for me...”

        “I did say that,” Komatsu confirms with a flat voice. “But I don’t want to play anythin’ right now...”

        “Then, um, what do you want to, um, do?” Eguchi asks. 

        “I dunno,” Komatsu says tiredly. “I thought findin’ this room would make me all excited and shit, but I just feel...”

        “...Empty?” I offer. 

        Komatsu nods. “Yeah,” he says. He opens his mouth, pauses, and then speaks. “I thought Carrasco-san was pretty cool and all...but she was a fuckin’ killer.” He shields his face from Eguchi and I, but I can tell he’s crying. “She...she’s dead. And I didn’t even get to know her.” He shakes his head. “But the worst part ‘bout it is...I didn’t even know her for that long. I shouldn’t feel so shitty over her dyin’...but I do.”

        _I know I thought I wasn’t going to talk to him about this before...but I can’t just let him suffer like this. I need to comfort him._ I approach Komatsu and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. “I understand that,” I say. “I didn’t know Aozora-kun for that long, yet his death still really hurt me. We both got close to someone we didn’t know for long...and now we’re both suffering the pain of their losses. But we’ll make it through everything...no matter how much it might feel shitty now.”

        Komatsu looks up at me gratefully. Suddenly, he rushes forward and envelops me in a bear hug. “Thank you so much,” he says emotionally. “I...I just felt so alone. I thought no one else’d understand...but you do. Thanks for lettin’ me know that”

        I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.  _I want to be kind, but...I also don’t want to send the wrong message. I didn’t want Komatsu-kun to think I like him_  that way _...because I don’t. Although I think someone else might..._

        “You’re welcome,” I say to him as I force myself out of the hug in the most polite way possible. ”Just know that you’re never alone.”

        “Yeah...I’ll always be, um, here for you,” Eguchi says as she claspses both of her hands around one of Komatsu’s. 

         _She’s not very subtle, is she..._

        “Thanks, both of you,” Komatsu says gratefully as he wipes a tear form his eye. “Dammit...I can’t believe I was cryin’ in fronta two girls...”

        “Don’t be ashamed,” I tell him. “Showing emotions isn’t a sign of weakness, it’s a sign of humanity.”

        Komatsu snorts. “Damn, I wasn’t expectin’ fancy poetic shit from ya, Kawashima-san...” He looks down at the ground. “But...yer right. I guess I’m just so used to havin’ to put on a tough show for guys on the street and my lil’ bro that I forget to let it all out sometimes.”

        ”Now you, um, you don’t, um, have to be, um, tough all the time,” Eguchi says. 

        “Yeah...I’ll try to be a lil’ more open with my feelin’s in the future,” Komatsu says. “But now...I think I’m gonna play that piece from _Petrushka_ I was talkin’ ‘bout earlier.”

        He sits down at the piano and begins to play an energetic and what looks like a very technically demanding song, with amazing control over its dynamics and the tone of it all. After he plays the last three climactic chords, Eguchi and I break out into applause.

        “That was, um, really good!” Eguchi says enthusiastically.

        “Yeah, you played that song well, Komatsu-kun,” I say, impressed at how good it was.

        Komatsu waves his hand. “Nah, that wasn’t even that bad. Outta the three movements in that set, it’s the fuckin’ easiest.” He smiles. “But thanks anyways.”

        “You should, um, be the Ultimate Pianist,” Eguchi says. “You were, um, so good...”

        Komatsu shakes his head. “There are way better people out there than me,” he says. “Besides, my focus is on creatin’ music, not just playin’ it.”

         _I guess that makes sense...he is the Ultimate Composer, which means he focuses on making music. So he probably mostly plays piano just to explore with his musical ideas...even still, his playing is very impressive. But...as much as I’d like to stay, I need to check out the other rooms that are here._

        I say goodbye to Komatsu and Eguchi and head out of the Music Room to re-emerge back into the small hallway. I follow it to the end, where I did myself outside a colorfully painted wooden door. With the sign above it reading “Art Room,” I’m not terribly surprised at the paint.  _I would’ve chosen a better color to paint the door, though...not this hideous neon green and orange combination. It hurts my eyes to look at._

        As I enter the Art Ropm, I’m met with the sight of brightly painted walls, posters on how to draw proportions and references for certain objects, several statues scattered throughout the room, and an assortment of several tables stained by paint and clay. There’s also a large TV on top of a cart, with a remote, a DVD players, several DVD cases on the underside of the cart, which Niizuma is inspecting, with Hayasaka behind her. 

        “Hey, Wakana-chan~!” Hayasaka greets as soon as she sees me. 

        “Oh...hi,” I respond, much less enthusiastically. 

        “You don’t seem in the best of moods,” says Niizuma, turning away from her inspection of the TV. “Do you dislike this room?”

        “It’s a...little too much for me,” I say, gesturing to the brightly painted walls and shock of color all over the room. “I’ve also never been the most artistic person, so that doesn’t really help.”

        Niizuma nods understandably. “That makes sense. I, too, have serious qualms with the interior designer of this room...the colors they used just don’t work well together.”

        “Yeah, like, totally~!” Hayasaka says, interjecting herself back into the conversatiom. “It needs, like, more pink~! Or maybe, like, a pastel, like, yellow!”

        Niizuma purses her lips. “I’m not sure that’d be a huge improvement,” she says. “I would prefer a more neutral color combination.”

        Hayasaka wrinkles her nose. “Ew, like, neutral colors? That’s so, like, boring!”

        “Perhaps,” Niizuma says, “but far more aesthetically pleasing. Also, isn’t the purpose of an art room to draw attention the art? Not the walls?”

        “Mika-chan, like, guesses...” Hayasaka says uncertainly. Then, she suddenly smiles widely. “You’re, like, totally right, Tomiko-chan! Your, like, fashion sense is, like, so good, so, like, Mika-chan just has to, like, listen to you~!” She leans forward eagerly. “Maybe you could, like, give her a, like, makeover? You’re, like, the only person Mika-chan, like, respects here, so that’d be, like, really cool~!”

        “Maybe,” Niizuma says. “But not now. We need to finish exploring the rest of this room and then the rest of this floor.”

        A sour expression crosses Hayasaka’s face. “Like, what else is there to, like, see in here?”

        “The repository,” Niizuma says.

        I shoot her a confused glance. “Huh? Where’s that?”

        Niizuma gestures to a door I previously hadn’t seen due to it being painted over the same way the rest of the walls were. “It’s in there. I only peeked in briefly so far, but I saw enough it’s just a room to store art supplies and the like.”

        “That sounds, like, soooo boring,” Hayasaka says. “Can we, like, skip going in there and, like, do something that’s more, like, fun?”

        “...If you really insist,” Niizuma says.

        “Mika-chan, like, _really_  insists~!” Hayasaka says.

        “...Let’s go, then,” Niizuma says with no excitement at all.

        Hayasaka drags her out of the room.  _I have a feeling their relationship is pretty one-sided..._

        Once they leave, I head inside the repository to see it’s exactly what Niizuma described. Art supplies, like blank canvases, paint, paintbrushes, clay, molds, wires for cutting clay, charcoal, sketchbooks, pencils, strings, and glaze are stored on various shelves and in boxes.  _Looks like there’s nothing special about this place...I should probably go check out the rest of the floor._

        I leave the Art Room and head out into the main hallway, with the locker room doors right in front of me. I decide to go to turn right to see what was in the room at the end of the hallway.

        Unfortunately, there’s nothing special about the room. It’s a drab, gray room with real prison cells lining the walls, just like the Cell Block B downstairs.  _I guess this is “Cell Block C,” then..._

        “Quite a boring room, is it not?” says Kasparov from next to me.

        I jump. “Kasparov-kun!” I say, startled. “I didn’t see you there.”

        “Clearly not,” he says. “Have you come to investigate this room, like Domoto-san and myself?”

        “Domoto-san?” I repeat, looking around. “I don’t see her...”

        “I’m right here,” Domoto’s voice falls as she emerges from the darkness of one of the cells. “I was just investigating each of the cells individually to see what they might contain.”

        “Have you encountered anything?” Kasparov asks.

        Domoto frowns. “No...not yet,” she says. “I will keep on searching, however. Just because I haven’t been found anything yet doesn’t mean I won’t find anything.”

        I shoot her a curious glance. “Domoto-san...are you looking for the key to the door in the sauna?”

        Domoto does not answer. “It’s not your—”

        “Yes, she is,” Kasparov interrupts. 

        Domoto glares at him. “Kasparov-kun, what the hell are you doing? My search for the key was supposed to be private information.”

        Kasparov shrugs. “It was incredibly obvious. If you believe that Kawashima-san would not have realized what you were attempting to accomplish, you are mistaken. She was instrumental in solving the last two class trials, so it would not be terribly difficult for her to do.”

        “Even still...” Domoto says. “I can’t be certain that...”

        Even though she doesn’t finish her sentence, I know what she’s thinking.  _She doesn’t trust me...and she thinks it’s possible that I’m the traitor. “_ Do you think I might be the traitor?” I ask her.

        Domoto nods. “Yes, it’s a possibility I cannot ignore.”

        “Yet it is not very probable, in my opinion,” Kasparov says. “Kawashima-san has been of paramount importance in solving the past two cases...why would she do that if she were the traitor? I see no strategic gain from that...rather, I believe she’s on our side.”

        _Of paramount importance? I did a lot to solve the cases, yeah...but I don’t think it’s fair to attribute so much credit to only me. Still, I’m glad he’s complimenting me._  “I’m glad for the compliment, Kasparov-kun,” I say.

        “You are welcome,” he replies. 

        I begin to leave the Cell Block when I notice two things I hadn’t previously seen. In the back left corner I see a metal gate, much like the ones we previously saw protecting the entrances to the this floor and the second floor before we had access to them.  _The staircase leading to the fourth floor is probably back there._

        The other thing I noticed is a green door on the right wall of the Cell Block. “Where does that go?” I ask Domoto and Kasparov, pointing to the door.

        “It’s a garden,” says Domoto.

        A rush of excitement runs through me. “Wait, does that mean we can go outside now?” I say hopefully.

        Kasparov shakes his head. “Unfortunately, that still is not a possibility. It is an indoor garden.”

        “Oh,” I say, disappointed.  _For a second there, I really thought I might be able to outside again...but I shouldn’t have let myself get my hopes up. To be able to feel the sun’s warmth on my skin, to see real grass, to feel the wind blow past me...I’d do anything to get to that again._ I stop myself.  _Wait...anything? No...I won’t kill. I won’t let myself commit such a terrible crime. Even if...even if it means leaving this horrible place, I can’t let myself do it. I can’t...I can’t...I can’t..._

        Shaking those disturbing thoughts of my head, I say goodbye to Domoto and Kasparov and go through the door to the garden. 

        When I enter the garden, I see a traditional Japanese garden. In the center of the room, there is a small pond. Paths made of white gravel circle the pond and go aimlessly through natural scenery...or at least, what looks like it. The grass, shrubs, rocks, and smaller trees all look real, but when I go up to feel the side of one of the big trees, I can tell it’s artificial. _That sucks...aren’t gardens supposed to highlight the beauty of nature? So why is this one artificial? I guess it’s another one of Monohebi’s cruel jokes._

        In addition to the fakeness of the greenery, the walls are painted a dark green and the ceiling the color of the sky. It’s nice to not be staring at a drab, gray wall like the ones in most of this place but even still...I’d rather be outside. 

        I turn around to leave the room when I hear something from behind a big rock in the back corner of the room.  _What was that? It sounded almost like a sniffle or something like that..._

       As I head back to where I think I heard the sound from, I begin to see Motoki’s form hidden in the corner, holding her knees close to her chest.

        “Motoki-san?” I say, concerned.

        She looks over at me, wiping tears from her eyes. “Kawashima-san...” she says sadly. “I didn’t expect you to come over here.”

        “You look like you didn’t expect anyon—” I begin to say, but I cut myself off. _No, that’s too rude. I need to be gentler._ I sit down next to her. “You look like you need someone to be with.”

        “I guess,” Motoki mumbles, sounding unenthusiastic.

        I frown at her. “I don’t mean to be intrusive, but...don’t you hate being alone? So why are you holding yourself up in here?”

        Motoki turns to look at me, her eyes red and raw. “Sometimes loneliness, as terrible as it is, is necessary for grief.”

        “Grief for who?” I ask, although I already know the answer.

        “Carrasco-san,” Motoki says, as if it’s difficult to say her name. “She’s dead...but that’s not it. She didn’t trust me enough to confide in me...she didn’t think we were as close as I did. And...” Her voice breaks. “And that _really_  hurt. I thought we were good friends...but Carrasco-san didn’t trust me. How could we really have been friends if she didnt have trust in me?” She begins to sob. “I just wish she were still alive...so I could try to communicate with her. That’s all I want...”

        I don’t know what to say to that. “Well...if it’s any comfort, in the end she said she regretted not talking to you,” I say after a little while. “She said she knew she should’ve gone to you.”

        “But she didn’t,” Motoki says sadly. “Doesn’t that speak for itself? She didn’t trust me. The person here who I was closest with...the person who I...” She stops herself all of a sudden.

        “The person who you...what does that mean?” I ask, although I have a feeling I might already know. 

        Motoki shakes her head. “It’s unimportant,” she says quickly. “It doesn’t matter.”

        “It clearly matters to you,” I counter. I take Motoki’s hand in mine. “You can talk with me, you know. Isn’t that what you’re all about? Communication with other people?”

        Motoki opens her mouth to argue, then closes it. “Yeah...it is,” she says, wiping a tear from her eye. 

        “Then communicate with me,” I implore her. “Isn’t that what you wanted Carrasco-san to do? Isn’t that what you want all of us to do?”

        For a few moments, Motoki sits silently. Then, she speaks. “I loved her,” she says quietly. “I loved her, and now she’s gone...” She sniffles. “She probably didn’t even love me back, but I still cared so much for her...and th-then...then she...” She breaks down into sobs. “I just want her back! I just want to talk with her again!”

        I reach out and hug Motoki, allowing her to sob into my shoulder. “I understand,” I tell her. “I wish Aozora-kun were still alive, too...though not for the same reasons. I wish I could’ve convinced him to take the second chance I offered him, but...” 

        “Carrasco-san killed him,” Motoki says tearfully. “And she got herself killed in the process.” Her crying slows down. “I wish...I wish we were all still here. Even Yamaguchi-kun and Furuhata-kun...because by being honest with each other and keeping open communication, they could’ve lived. We all could’ve beaten Monohebi, but now...now we’re trapped. We had an opportunity to stop the deaths, but we botched it! There’s no stopping the deaths!”

        “Yes there is,” I say forcefully. “We can stop these murders. We can beat Monohebi...we just have to work together.” I put as much passion as I can into those words, but even to me they feel hollow.  _We said we could beat Monohebi before the first trial too...and look how that turned out._

        “We’re too far gone,” Motoki says sadly. “Someone else will die...”

        “It’s true they might die,” I say. “But that’s no guarantee they will. The two of us, we can do our part and make sure we don’t kill anyone, and try to stop the others too.”

        “But it’s pointless,” Motoki protests. “They’ll just die anyway, and our efforts will be in vain...”

         _Looks like I’ll have to try a different approach..._ “Do it for Carrasco-san,” I say.

        Motoki stops crying altogether and looks at me. “...What?” she asks.

        “Work to prevent a murder for Carrasco-san’s sake,” I tell her, although it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.  _I hate Carrasco-san for what she did to Aozora-kun...but what’s done is done. I need their deaths have some sort of positive impact. Even if I doubt we can prevent more deaths, we still need to at least try. The worst thing we can do is sit by and let them happen._ “Carrasco-san died because of poor communication, but if we try we can make her the last death that happens here.” I grab Motoki by the shoulders and look her straight in the eyes. “Motoki-san, I need you to promise me that you will fight to prevent another death. Channel your grief into action! Make sure no one suffers what you’re suffering!”

        For a few moments, Motoki is speechless. “I promise,” she says with a nod. “I’ll try my damndest to make sure no one else dies in this terrible place.”

        I nod. “That’s the spirit,” I say.

        Motoki clasps my hand and squeezes it tightly. “Thank you,” she says gratefully. “What you said helped a lot. Of course, I’m still sad about what happened to Carrasco-san, but...I’ll try to do as you asked.” She gives me a very small smile. “I’ll try.” 

        I return her smile. “I’m glad to hear it.”

        We sit there for a while, not saying anything. I don’t know why we didn’t say anything, especially when we were just talking about communicating with each other before, but I think both of us needed some quiet time after the craziness of life in this prison. 

        After a while, I look around the walls for a clock, but I find none. _I guess it makes sense...due to them being outside, most gardens don’t have clocks in them. Although...this garden is inside, so I feel like it should have one._  “Do you know what time it is?” I ask Motoki. “I think Domoto-san said to meet up again at six.”

        “She did,” Motoki confirms as she gets to her feet. “Let’s get going. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

        Motoki and I head down to the Cafeteria, where everyone else already is. 

        “You two are late,” Domoto says as soon as we enter.

        “We lost track of time,” I say truthfully. “Besides, we’re here. What more do you want?”

        “Some responsibility would be nice,” Niizuma says. “‘Losing track of time’ is such a pathetic, lazy excuse for lateness. How can you be so unmotivated and unwilling to do hard work?”

        “We were late this one time,” Motoki says. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

        Niizuma purses her lips judgmentally. “Whatever you say,” she says, turning her attention back to her nails.  _She’s so unbelievably harsh sometimes...I get that she really values competence and hard work, but she really gets too into it sometimes._

        “Just try not to be so late in the future,” Domoto says. “You two could’ve been dead, for all we know.”

        “B-Both of them?” Oyamada asks, hugging a book close to his chest. “D-Do you r-really think someone w-would kill t-two people?” He shudders. “That s-sounds too t-terrible to even imagine...”

        “It is a possibility, regardless of how unlikely it is,” Kasparov says.

        Ichigohara lets out a nervous laugh. “Guys, can we, uh, not talk about that? It’s not helpin’ anyone.”

        “Two deaths is a possibility, so we should face that it could happen,” Domoto says. “However, you are right that there are better things to discuss.”

        “Yes there are!” Sashihara says enthusiastically. “Like all the new rooms on the third floor!”

        Terajima raises his eyebrows. “Is that what you have in mind? I was thinking we should talk about a much more pressing issue.”

        Hayasaka looks confused. “Huh, like, what’s that, Eisuke-kun?”

        “What Monohebi showed to the flamenco girl before he executed her,” Terajima says. “Whatever it was, it was clearly very distressing to her.”

        “Yeah, that shit really freaked her out,” Komatsu says, his voice trailing off near the end. “She looked like she was really sufferin’ in the end...”

        Eguchi, who is sitting next to him, inches her chair closer to him and says, “Don’t worry, Komatsu-kun. Carrasco-san isn’t suffering anymore.”

        “But she was suffering when she was seeing what Monohebi showed her,” Motoki says sadly.

        “Yes, she was,” Domoto says, stroking her chin. “I’ll admit, what Monohebi showed her greatly concerns me. She went from calmly accepting her death to freaking out in a matter of seconds—whatever she saw, it must’ve been extremely scarring.”

        Sashihara fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. “If she was so scared, I don’t think we want to know what she saw,” he says, his voice strangely quiet. “It’d probably only make things worse for us.”

        “But shouldn’t we seek to find the truth behind what it was?” Domoto asks. “Living in ignorance has never been something I’ve enjoyed.”

        “Same here,” says Terajima. “We need to figure out what she saw.”

        “Also, we must endeavor to discover Monohebi’s intentions in showing her what did,” Kasparov says ponderously. “He has to have had a reason. What was it?”

        “Wasn’t it t-to scare us?” says Oyamada.

        Kasparov frowns. “No, I believe it was more than that. I am of the opinion that it was a reminder that we do not know much at all about our situation in this prison.”

        “Then how can we ever hope to find out the truth of what Carrasco-san saw?” I ask. “If Monohebi hasn’t already told us, he’s not going to. Besides...if what she saw was so traumatizing, I don’t think we should want to see what she did.”

        Motoki nods. “I agree with Kawashima-san. Pursuing this line of questioning will only lead to us feeling more...despair.”

        “Yet we would know the truth of the situation,” Domoto says. “It is better to despair in the truth than live in ignorant bliss. Truth is more important than happiness.”

        “No,” I say firmly. “Our mental health and stability are more important than that truth. If we see what Carrasco-san did, we’ll probably be more driven to murder. Isn’t that what we’re trying to avoid?”

        “Discovering what Carrasco-san saw could assist us in realizing the truth behind this ‘killing game’ and our life here,” Kasparov says. “Such information could lead to us to escaping this wretched place.”

        “It c-could,” Oyamada agrees, “but that’s n-not guarantee th-that’s what it’ll d-do.  Our l-lives are at s-stake here, so w-we shouldn’t be r-risking them by t-trying to decipher this situation...”

        “Yeah,” Eguchi says, nodding her head. “I don’t like the idea of, um, gambling with our, um, lives by finding out, um, things we’re, um, not meant to, um, know.”

        Motoki rubs her shoulder. “Besides...thinking this much about Carrasco-san’s final moments is...well, hard for some of us.”

        Komatsu turns his gaze to the ground and lets out a sigh. “Yeah, it is...”

        “Not to sound rude, but that doesn’t really matter,” says Niizuma. “If potentially escaping this place means a hard conversation or two for some of us, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

        Motoki narrows her eyes at her. “It’s easy to make a sacrifice that doesn’t hurt you directly.”

        “Also, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” Ichigohara says. “Y’all are talkin’ about escapin’ with the information we’d potentially learn from what Carrasco-san saw...but how would we even get around to figurin’ out what it was? Monohebi hasn’t told us. The traitor, whoever they are, hasn’t said anything.” She sighs. “It sucks, but we just don’t know much.”

        “We could investigate relentlessly,” Niizuma says with a judgmental expression.

        “I’m sure that eventually we’d find out without needin’ to do that, Tomiko-chan,” Ichigohara says. “We just have to let the evidence present itself.”

        Niizuma glares at her. “Evidence and truth won’t just magically appear. I know you’re too laid back and quick to give up to be able to put in the hard work of tireless investigation, but not being lazy can be beneficial sometimes.” She turns her attentions to her nails. “Maybe you should consider not being lazy sometime.”

        Ichigohara looks hurt. “Tomiko-chan...you don’t have to be so mean to me.”

        “Yeah, it’s really, um, not cool,” Eguchi says. “You should, um, apologize.”

        Hayasaka snorts. “Why should she, like, apologize? Tomiko-chan was, like, telling the truth.”

        “No she wasn’t,” Motoki says. “Honestly, I think Ichigohara-san has the better point...we just don’t have the ability to find the truth of what Carrasco-san right now.” She turns to face Niizuma. “Even with a lot of hard work, if we don’t have the resources, we won’t do anything.”

        “...I suppose that’s true,” Domoto says after a short pause. 

        Niizuma looks away bitterly. “Even so...just giving up so meekly is revolting.”

        “But have you not said in the past trying to accomplish an impossible task is foolish?” Kasparov says. “I may not like it, but what Motoki-san says is true.”

        “Because we don’t have the resources to find it now, I agree,” Terajima says. “But what if we do get them in the future? Will we care then?”

        “If we receive the tools or clues to decipher what Carrasco-san, it would be asinine of us to not find the truth,” Kasparov says. “However, until then...I fear there is little we can do.”

        Terajima nods slowly. “...Okay.”

        Niizuma presses her lips together so tightly they seem to disappear. “I hate giving up...especially when it comes to important things.”

        “So do I,” Domoto says. “I hate that we’re being forced into ignorance of the truth like this. However, we have to accept reality and understand that there isn’t anything we can do...for now.”

        “M-Maybe if we f-found the key M-Monohebi talked about, th-that would help...” Oyamada suggests. 

        “That sounds like a good idea,” Domoto says. “Everyone, tomorrow we must be on sharp lookout for the key.”

        “Yeah, yeah, we get it...but can we eat already?” Komatsu asks, anxiously glancing at the clock. “It’s almost 8:30. I need some damn food!”

        “I’ll get right on it,” says Ichigohara, getting up to go to the Kitchen.

        “I will assist you!” Sashihara shouts. “I’ll make sure that—” He begins to cough violently, pulling on his ever-present medical mask as he does so. 

        “Hisaya-kun...are you okay?” Ichigohara asks worriedly.

        “O-Of course!” Sashihara stammers as he regains his bearings. “Let’s get to the Kitchen now!”

         _What the hell was that about...? That coughing came out of nowhere, and it sounded really bad..._

        After about twenty minutes, Sashihara and Ichigohara emerge from the Kitchen and inform us dinner is ready. Tonight’s meal is a mix of rice and vegetables that is plain yet absolutely delicious.  _Ichigohara-san and Sashihara-kun should start a cooking show on TV...I feel like their differing personalities would contrast really well. More importantly, the food they make together is incredible. I wish that others who aren’t with us any longer were here...especially Aozor—_  I stop myself.  _No...I can’t think like that. They’re all dead and never coming back, so I might as well stop with the wishful thinking._

After dinner, I head back to my room and fall into bed, feeling sad.  _I miss everyone who’s gone...even Carrasco-san. I still hate what she did, but as much as I want to believe I hate her I know it’s Monohebi I truly hate. That goddamn snake...one day, when we get out here, I will make sure whoever is behind him pays for what they’ve done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s with that key? And who do you side with on the argument about what Carrasco saw?


	26. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Daily Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Daily Life and the search for the mysterious key Monohebi mentioned continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s part two of daily life! You might’ve thought this chapter took a while, but it actually took the amount of time as most of all the chapters did to draft (10 days). But it’s here, so none of that really matters. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Here's a link to a map of the 3rd Floor: https://docs.google.com/document/d/14LIHARD_hKnLxAkblFmdKTkrEppJs2DPjMWAWoxXrO0/edit?usp=sharing

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

         _That morning announcement...every day, I wake up to hear the same stupid thing. Can’t Monohebi change it up sometime? If he has the resources to kidnap sixteen Ultimate students and bring us to prison that he probably modified extensively, he definitely has the ability to make a better morning announcement._

        Feeling oddly frustrated about the repetitiveness of the morning announcement, I take a shower and think to myself some more.  _The morning announcement is stupid, but I have way more important things to focus on that that...like keeping my end of the agreement with Motoki-san. I need to try as hard as I possibly can to make sure a murder doesn’t happen. That’s a whole lot easier said than done...however, I’m sure that with enough effort I’ll at least make an impact. Damn, is Niizuma-san rubbing off on me? I feel like that’s something she would say..._

        After I get out of the shower and finish getting ready, I head out to the Cafeteria, where everyone else already is.  _Am I getting later, or is everyone else getting earlier?_ I look at the clock, which reads 8:10.  _Oh...looks like I’m getting later. I didn’t realize my shower was so long..._

        “Why are you so late?” asks Domoto. “Is this becoming a pattern? You were late yesterday morning and at dinner last night, and now you’re more than a half hour late to breakfast this morning.”

        “It’s not a pattern,” I say defensively. “I just lost track of time.”

        “Three times in a row,” says Kasparov. “That is dangerously close to becoming a pattern.”

        “Well, it’s not yet,” I say irritably. “I’ll be on time from now on, okay?”

        “You better be,” Niizuma says. “It really is odd how you can put in such amazing effort in the class trials yet be so lazy outside of them, Kawashima-san. I’ve held back on you and some of the others being late for a while now, but I can’t allow you to be so lazy any longer.”

         _...Lazy? That’s not what this is!_ “I wasn’t being lazy,” I say, having to hold back anger. “I was just late. That’s all.”

        “Lateness requires laziness,” Niizuma retorts. “It’s really not that hard of a concept to understand.”

        I want to respond to her, but I hold myself back.  _I guess it’s the waitress in me...I always have to be good to customers even when they’re being rude...like Niizuma-san is right now. I need to calm down and diffuse the situation._ I take a deep breath. “Okay,” I say as I sit down. “I won’t be late in the future.”

        “Good,” Domoto says. “Now, let’s move on to more important discussion.”

        “Yeah,” Komatsu says. “Like when we’re gonna get our fuckin’ food. I’m starvin’ over here!”

        “You had th-three huge p-plates of food last n-night,” Oyamada says. “I d-don’t understand how you c-could be hungry r-right now...”

        “Haven’t I already said this? I gotta really high metabolism,” Komatsu says irritably. “I just need to eat...”

        Hayasaka looks at him coldly. “You greedy little...” she whispers to herself.

        “Um, what was that, Hayasaka-san?” Eguchi asks. “I, um, thought I heard you, um, say something.”

        Hayasaka seems to flip a switch as her normal personality comes back. “Then you’re, like, totally a dumb, deaf, like, bitch, Yuzuki-chan~!” she says with a wide smile. “Get your, like, fucking hearing checked.”

        Terajima bristles in his seat. “Yo. Don’t be so rude to her, selfie girl,” he says coolly.

        “Yeah, d-don’t be mean to o-our friend,” Oyamada stutters.

        “O-o-okay, M-Mika-chan w-won’t,” Hayasaka says mockingly. 

        Terajima stands up and cracks his knuckles. “Cut that shit out,” he says menacingly. “I won’t let you talk to him like that.”

        Hayasaka blanches. “Fine, Mika-chan’ll, like, stop,” she says shakily. “Just, like, sit back down...”

         _Typical bully behavior...acting brave until confronted. I’m glad she got a taste of her own medicine._

        “Thanks, um, guys,” Eguchi says gratefully as Terajima sits back down. “It was, um, nice for you to, um, stick up for me like that.”

        “You’re w-welcome,” Oyamada replies with a smile.

        “Anytime,” Terajima says. “It’s my responsibility to look out for those who aren’t as strong as me.” He turns his head ever so slightly so that his sunglasses are directed at Hayasaka.

        She avoids his gaze. “...Pieces of shit. You’ll reg...” she whispers to herself, then trails off into indecipherable grumbling.

        “...Damn,” Komatsu says after a pause. “All this ‘cause I was talkin’ ‘bout some food...”

        “It is fascinating how conflicts can erupt at such small triggers,” Kasparov says.

        “They may erupt at such small triggers, but the conflict would have to be building the whole time,” Motoki says. “No one goes from zero to one hundred at a small thing. Small things add up and become the zero to ninety-nine.”

        “...The fuck does that mean?” Komatsu asks confusedly. 

        “I believe Motoki-san was trying to say that small disagreements can build up over time and lead to sudden explosions at small triggers,” Niizuma says. She looks at Motoki. “Am I correct?”

        Motoki nods. “Yeah, that’s what I was trying to get across.” She looks back and forth at Hayasaka and Terajima. “I think we need to be more open at the causes of our disagreements and work to resolve our arguments as they come. Otherwise, negative feelings can fester like open wounds and become hate. We all need to end this animosity to prevent any more deaths.”

         _Looks like she’s remembered her promise from yesterday...that’s good to see._

        “...That’s a fair point,” Domoto says. “I also support this proposal. However, I’d like to add that we must always be honest with each other, even if it causes arguments.”

        Motoki is going to say something to that, but Sashihara and Ichigohara come out from the Kitchen before she can speak. “Food’s ready, everyone,” Ichigohara announces.

        “Fuck yeah!” Komatsu shouts excitedly. “I was gettin’ real hungry.”

        “Then be hungry no longer!” Sashihara shouts as Komatsu moves past him to the Kitchen.

        “It’s weird, but, um, I’m really hungry too,” Eguchi says as she quickly follows Komatsu.

        “You can be hungry,” Sashihara says at Komatsu and Eguchi, “although make sure not to eat too much! That’s unhealthy!”

         _I don’t know if either of them will heed that command...still, I guess it was worth a shot._

        I head into the Kitchen and see that Ichigohara and Sashihara have made the same meal as yesterday’s dinner.  _I wonder why that is..._

        “Sorry about repeatin’ meals,” Ichigohara says apologetically, as if she were directly responding to my thoughts. “Hisaya-kun tried to make stuff hibachi style and, uh...” She gestures to the stove, which is covered in half-burnt food and smells like smoke. “It didn’t go so well.”

        “I am very sorry for messing up, everyone!” Sashihara shouts regretfully. “But I promise my efforts will result in actual food next time!”

        “You almost started a fire,” Ichigihara says with a nervous laugh, “so I’m not too sure I’m gonna let you have a next time.”

        “I promise you, I can—” Sashihara stops mid-sentence and grips his medical face mask tightly.

        “Sashihara-kun, are you alright?” Motoki asks concernedly. 

        He shudders for a few moments, but then nods. “Yes, I am...”

         _Is he sure? With the coughing last night and...whatever that was, he seems to not be okay. I don’t want to be too intrusive, though...so if he says he’s alright, I guess I’ll just have to take his word for it._

        I get my food and return to my seat. Just like last night, the food is amazing.  _Ichigohara-san and Sashihara-kun are quite the power duo in the kitchen..._

        After everyone is done with their meal, Domoto clears her throat. “Before we part ways for the day, we all have something to discuss.”

        “And what’s that?” I ask.

        “What we found on the third floor yesterday,” Domoto says. “More importantly, did anyone find the key Monohebi mentioned?”

        “I didn’t,” I say.

        “Neither did I,” says Niizuma.

        “Nor I,” Kasparov says

        Domoto looks disappointed. “That sucks, but...it’s out there somewhere. So, I want you all to be on the lookout for that key today.”

        “Understood,” says Terajima. “I’ll try my hardest to find it. Knowing the snake, it’s probably in the stupidest possible place.”

        “Mika-chan didn’t know, like, Yutaka-kun’s brain was, like, an option,” says Hayasaka.

        Komatsu opens his mouth angrily, but Domoto sharply lifts her hand. “No petty bickering,” she commands. “That goes for you too, Hayasaka-san.”

        Hayasaka rolls her eyes. “Like, whatever.”

         _She really needs to stop...it’s getting on my nerves._

        “Moving on from that, let’s talk about what we found,” Domoto says. “I’ll go first. Kasparov-kun and I went into Cell Block C, which is exactly what it sounds like. We searched the place form top to bottom, but didn’t find any sign of the key.”

        “We did encounter what is most probably the stairs that lead to the next floor,” Kasparov adds. “However, other than that and the entrance to the garden, there is nothing in the room. I would advise that none of you waste your time in there.”

        “Will do,” Ichigohara says. “It doesn’t sound too excitin’. I did hear somethin’ about a garden, though...” Her eyes light up with excitement. “Is it true? Is there a garden here!?”

        “Yes, there is,” Motoki says. “It’s indoors, though. And most of the plants are fake. The only real stuff in there is just small stuff, the rocks, and the water in the pond.”

        “Oh...that sucks,” Ichigohara says dejectedly. “I was hopin’ to find some real natural beauty out there...but it’s only fake stuff.” She shakes her head disappointedly. “I’m not a huge fan of fake plants.”

         _I feel bad for her, getting her hopes up for such a lackluster garden...maybe I can make it a little better._ “You like relaxing, right, Ichigohara-san?”

        She nods. “Yeah, I do.”

        “Even if the greenery is fake, the garden is still a very relaxing place,” I tell her. “I’m sure you’ll be able enjoy at least that part of it.”

        “I’d prefer to stay in the baths for that,” Ichigohara says. “But...maybe I’ll check it out.” She smiles. “Thanks for tellin’ me that, Wakana-chan. Maybe I’ll be able to enjoy that garden now.”

        I return her smile. “You’re welcome,” I say genuinely.

        Domoto clears her throat, attempting to end our side conversation. “Moving along, who would like to share what they found next?”

        Niizuma sits up straight. “I’ll go,” she says. “I was in the Art Room. Unsurprisingly, it has a variety of artwork in it. In the Repository, which is connected to the Art Room, materials with which one may create art may be found, such as blank canvases, charcoal, pencils, paint, clay, brushes, and more.”

        “Does it, um, have any electronic, um, drawing tablets?” Eguchi asks. “Traditional, um, art isn’t really my thing, but I, um, am pretty good at, um, digital stuff.”

        Niizuma shakes her head. “I’m afraid I didn’t see anything like that while in there, and I looked quite thoroughly.”

        “Oh, that sucks,” Eguchi says sadly. “I’m sure there’s, um, other stuff I could, um, use in there.”

        “You c-could also g-go to the library,” Oyamada suggests. “I s-saw a b-book about the f-fundamentals of traditional d-drawing in there...”

        “Um, thanks, Oyamada-kun,” Eguchi says. “I’ll be sure to, um, check it, um, out.”

        “Speaking of the library, what was in there?” Kasparov asks curiously. 

        “Prolly books,” says Komatsu.

        Kasparov gives him a dirty look. “Of course. I meant what sort of books.”

        “A-All kinds of b-books!” Oyamada says enthusiastically. “N-Non fiction, fiction, m-mystery, horror, th-thrillers, romance...if you c-can think of a g-genre, it’s there!”

        “Is there a, um, manga section?” asks Eguchi curiously. “It’d be, um, awesome if there, um, were...”

        “It e-even has a m-manga section,0 Oyamada says, a slightly unpleasant expression on his face. “I d-don’t really think m-manga belongs in a l-library, but...I g-guess it’s still l-literature after all, j-just not in the c-conventional form...”

        “It’s good you’re, um, accepting of it, um, being there even if you, um, don’t like it,” Eguchi says. “Because some people, um, think that manga is, um, not really, um, literature.”

        “This is irrelevant,” Domoto interjects. “Please, can we talk about the topic on hand here? What else did you all find upstairs?”

        “There was, um, a Music Room,” Eguchi says.

        “It’s really fuckin’ cool!” Komatsu says passionately. “It has all sorts of instruments and sheet music in there. There’s a shit ton of blank music, too. Maybe I’ll make a new symphony while we’re here! It’ll be my tenth one.”

        “Tenth!?” I ask incredulously. “How’d you make nine already? Don’t symphonies take forever?”

        “Not if ya get yer shit together and work yer fuckin’ ass off,” Komatsu says. 

        “Why even create a new one when we will only be trapped here?” Kasparov asks. “I am not trying to sound like a philistine, but I question the worth of composing a symphony that will never be performed.”

        “I have no fuckin’ idea what a ‘philistine’ is, but I need do somethin’ I like or I’ll blow my fuckin’ brains out,” Komatsu says. “And if it’s not a symphony, I’ll make it a piano or violin concerto. I could play it then.”

        “Yeah, and you’d, um, do a really, um, good job,” Eguchi says flatteringly. “Like when you, um, were playing that, um, song from, um, Peturuska.”

        Kasparov raises his eyebrows. “Do you mean ‘Petrushka?’” he asks. “That is the name of a Russian puppet, as well as of a strange ballet.”

        “Yeah, that’s what she meant,” Komatsu says. “It’s about—”

        “Why are we talking about a dusty old ballet?” Niizuma asks. “If I recall correctly, we should be discussing what else we found while exploring the third floor.”

        Hayasaka looks confused. “But that’s, like, all the rooms, Tomiko-chan...like, what else is there to, like, talk about?”

        “Sashihara-kun and Ichigohara-san have yet to share what they found,” Niizuma says. “Surely they must have something to share.”

        Ichigohara chuckles nervously. “Haha...well, you see, Tomiko-chan...Hisaya-kun and I stayed in the pool and baths, respectively. We didn’t go to any new areas.”

        “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist doing fifty laps in the pool!” Sashihara says apologetically. “Aquatic exercise is simply too good for me to resist!”

         _Fifty laps? I could barely even do ten...although I’m also not the Ultimate Fitness Trainer._

        Niizuma looks at them disapprovingly. “That’s disappointing,” she says. “Did you manage to find anything new in those rooms while you remained there?”

        Ichigohara shakes her head. “Sorry, Tomiko-chan, I didn’t.”

        “Neither did I!” shouts Sashihara.

        Domoto sighs. “Well then...today, I want you both to look for that key. Okay?”

        “Okay!” Sashihara responds.

        “Yeah, sure,” Ichigohara says.

        Domoto nods. “Good.” She turns to face the rest of us. “If no one else has anything they’d like to discuss, we can end the morning meeting here and meet back up for dinner at the normal time.” She emphasizes that last part, looking at me.

         _Jeez...I get the memo, I’ll be on time._

        No one has anything to say, so we end the morning meeting and go our separate ways.  _I wonder what I should do today...Domoto-san said to look for the key Monohebi talked about, so I’ll do that first._

        I look for the key for several hours, but find nothing.  _Dammit...Monohebi hid that key well. I want to continue to look for the key, but...I doubt I’ll find it. I think I’ll look for someone to hang out with instead._

 

FREE TIME START!

 

I wander around for a while until I find myself in the Art Room, where I see that Hayasaka is sitting behind a canvas.  She turns her head when she hears me enter.

        “Like, hi Wakana-chan~!” She greets me. “Do you, like, want to see the, like, painting Mika-chan, like, made?”

        “A painting?” I repeat curiously. “I didn’t take you for the artistic type.”

        “Mika-chan has her, like, secret passions, just like everyone, like, else,” she says. Her eyes looks at me, almost begging me to come admire her work. “C’mon, you’ll, like, love it.”

         _I want to say no, but...something about her makes her seem desperate. It almost looks like she craves validation..._ “Sure,” I say after pondering for a bit. I walk over to her and look at her canvas. My jaw drops.

        On the canvas is the most terrifying painting I’ve ever seen. Full of disturbing imagery and horribly disfigured, screaming faces, colors clash violently, all around a central figure, who looks the most human out of everyone. That figure looks to be screaming in the most agonizing pain. “Well? Don’t you, like, love it?” Hayasaka asks.

        I look at her, not knowing what to say. “It’s...certainly something,” I say. “It’s well-done, but...pretty terrifying. What’s it supposed to mean?”

        Hayasaka looks at me strangely. “Huh? What do you, like, mean?”

        “Don’t most artists have at least some sort of meaning attached to their art when they’re making it?” I ask. “Especially for abstract pieces like this...”

        “Like, not art has to, like, have deep meaning, silly,” Hayasaka says. “Oh, Wakana-chan, you’re, like, reminding Mika-chan of her, like, one literature teacher.”

        “Huh? Why?” I ask.

        “Because you, like, look for deeper meanings when there, like, aren’t any~!” Hayasaka says. “Sometimes a, like, book is just, like, a book and a painting is just, like, a painting.”

         _I guess that’s true..._

        “But that, like, doesn’t matter!” Hayasaka exclaims. “What does, like, matter is, like, if you’ll let Mika-chan, like, take care of your, like, boring nails! They, like, totally need a makeover~!”

        I inspect my nails and see that they are in indeed in need of a makeover.  _Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get them redone...but it would also mean having to deal with Hayasaka-san for extended period of time. That shouldn’t matter, though...I do need to figure out what’s up with her, because I know she’s not all she seems to be. So...should I hang out with Hayasaka-san?_

**Yes** /No

        “Awesome~!” Hayasaka exclaims. “Let’s, like, get to it~!”

         _Hayasaka-san leads me to the Dressing Room in the second floor and uses the nail polish there to do my nails. It’s annoying to hold my hands still for so long, but they did become a lot nicer-looking as a result, due to Hayasaka-san being really good at nail art. I think Hayasaka-san and I grew a little closer._

        After we wait a little while for my nails to dry, Hayasaka takes my hand and inspects the nails, making sure they dried correctly. “All, like, good~!” she says excitedly. “Isn’t Mika-chan, like, soooo good at, like, this kind of stuff?”

        “You are,” I tell her. “Though I do wonder...how did you get so good?”

        Hayasaka taps her finger against the nail polish bottle. “Mika-chan has, like, always used makeup and, like, cosmetic stuff in general. For, like, as long as she can, like, remember, she was, like, really interested in it.” She shrugs. “So, like, she decided to put in, like, the effort and get, like, really good at it! And, like, in the process, she, like, became a social media, like, icon~!”

        “But why?” I ask. “Why were you interested in cosmetics?”

        Hayasaka fidgets uncomfortably, but keeps her smile. “Mika-chan...like, just finds makeup and, like, all that to be fun.” She narrows her eyes. “There isn’t, like, a hidden motive.” She says that last part with a lot of emphasis, and her smile fades for a bit. “So don’t ask again.”

        “O-Okay,” I say, freaked out by her sudden seriousness.  _She can be really scary when she wants to be..._ “So, uh, what platform did you start out on?” I ask, trying to change the subject. “You couldn’t’ve just gotten famous overnight.”

        Hayasaka’s normal smile comes back to her face. “Mika-chan, like, started out by, like, posting makeup tutorials on, like, YouTube when she was, like, twelve. Things, like, started slowly, but, like, Mika-chan started to branch out to, like, other sites and gain a, like, following on those and, like, get the most, like, exposure possible. A few, like, controversies and, like, PR stunts later, and Mika-chan became, like, one of the biggest, like, Internet celebrities ever~!”

        _And yet I still hadn’t heard of her before coming to this place..._ “It must’ve been hard to gain such a large following,” I say. “And to live your entire life in the public eye.”

        “Not Mika-chan’s, like, entire life,” Hayasaka says with a wink. “The Internet only, like, sees what Mika-chan, like, lets them see.”

        I give her a confused look. “But what don’t you show them? I thought you said your entire life is perfect and that’s why everyone adores you.”

        Hayasaka’s face sours. “Mika-chan is, like, done talking for, like, today.” She stands up suddenly and heads for the door. “Bye, Wakana-chan.” She leaves.

         _Well, that was sudden and rude...but not completely unexpected. She really doesn’t like any insinuation that her life isn’t perfect. What is she hiding? And why is she hiding it? I want to know why, but I have a feeling she’ll never tell._

        I leave the Art Room and walk around the third floor aimlessly until I find myself in the library. In there, I find Oyamada sitting at a table, pouring over a thick book. He looks up when I get close.

        “Oh, hi, K-Kawashima-san,” he greets timidly. “I w-was just busy r-reading a n-nice, long book. Do you w-want to g-grab a book and j-join me?”

         _I’ve never been a huge reader, but it would probably be pretty nice to sit down and lose myself in a book...especially considering there really isn’t much interesting to do here. So...should I hang out with Oyamada-kun?_

** Yes ** /No

        “A-Awesome,” Oyamada says happily. “Just g-grab a book and s-sit down.”  Following his request, I scan the bookshelves and grab a random fantasy book off the shelf.

        I plop down to Oyamada and begin to read the book. It’s not very well written, but it’s interesting and entertaining which is all I really care about.  _It’s a hell of a lot better than any mandatory reading I’ve had to do for school...which isn’t really saying much, but still. Even without the book, it’s an enjoyable experience to just be here with Oyamada-kun, even though neither of us is talking. It’s like just the presence of the other person alone is enough to be comforting...which is weird, but it’s how I feel. I think Oyamada-kun and I grew a little closer._

        A few hours pass of me reading the book when I finally decide to close the book and talk to Oyamada, something I haven’t done much of at all while here. “So, Oyamada-kun, what is it like being the Ultimate Librarian?”

        At first he doesn’t do anything, but then looks up suddenly. “H-Huh? What d-did you s-say? I’m s-sorry, I was o-on my sixth r-re-read of V-Victor Hugo’s  _L-Les Miserables_...I w-was on the p-part where Javert c-commits suicide...it’s s-such a poignant, m-moving, and tragic scene...” His eyes are glossed over, as if he’s forgotten I’m here.

         _He’s so immersed in his book, he’s forgotten I’m here...it’s admirable he can get so immersed, at least. It looks like I’ll have to repeat my question._ “I said, what is it like being the Ultimate Librarian?”

        “It’s the b-best job in the e-entire world!” Oyamada exclaims without hesitation. “I g-get to be a-around so many b-books all d-day, everyday...my l-library back in m-my hometown is l-like my p-personal heaven...” A dejected expression crosses his face. “I w-wish I could b-be there right n-now...this l-library is g-great, but th-the one at h-home just c-can’t be b-beaten...”

        “At least there is a library here,” I say, trying to be as comforting as possible. “There could be none at all.”

        Oyamada shudders. “S-Stop, I d-don’t even w-want to think about l-life without a l-library nearby...I d-don’t think I c-could do it. I have n-no idea how I m-managed to g-get by without a l-library when we o-only had the other t-two floors...”

         _He really doesn’t like thinking about living somewhere without a library...that’s understandable, considering he’s the Ultimate Librarian._ “So, Oyamada-kun,” I begin, “what was it that got you into books in the first place? And what was your first book?”

        “I have n-no idea what m-my first book w-was,” Oyamada answers. “I’ve r-read so many I f-forget when I r-read them...it all j-just b-blurs together. As f-for y-your other q-question, it’s because b-books are r-records of human life and r-reflections of the s-societies that w-we live in. Th-They’re so much m-more than words....th-they’re a w-window into the c-culture, knowledge, and b-beliefs of the s-society in which th-they were written...they’re h-history.

        “For m-millennia, books have b-been previous sources of k-knowledge and i-information...they u-used to take s-so long...s-sometime years, to b-be made or c-copied...and n-now, books are e-easier to be then e-ever.” His eyes shine happily. “That m-makes me r-really happy to b-be alive in th-his day and a-age. I have a-access to the s-stories, l-legends, knowledge, c-culture, and history of p-past societies up u-until the present, and I c-can use that t-to make our w-world today a b-better place...a-all because of b-books.” He turns his attention back to me. “S-Sorry for that r-ramble...I just r-really love b-books.”

        I smile. “You’ve made that very clear, Oyamada-kun,” I say.  _He made a good point about how books are more than words and can offer us so much insight into the past and that we can use that information to make this world a better place. It makes me want to start reading now..._

 

FREE TIME END

 

        Due to it being almost six, Oyamada and I head down to the Cafeteria for dinner.  _I won’t be late this time...not after Niizuma-san and Domoto-san got upset with me being late this morning._

        Fortunately, Oyamada and I get to the Cafeteria, where Domoto, Kasparov, Niizuma, Terajima, and Hayasaka already are, right at six. I turn to Domoto and mouth, “On time,” to which she gives an approving nod.

        “You’re actually on time,” Niizuma says dryly. “How impressive, Kawashima-san. Maybe you aren’t as lazy as I thought.”

        _Why is she being so harsh? I was late only a few times, and she treats it like I’ve committed some sort of terrible transgression._  “If that was sarcasm, I can’t say it was appreciated,” I say in the most aggressively polite way possible. “I’m on time, so let’s just move last that and focus on more important things.”

        “Well said,” Kasparov says. “It is not at all strategic to discuss such petty things as being on time or late when there are so many more pressing matters.”

        Niizuma looks like she wants to say something very badly, but she only purses her lips. “I believe it’s symbolic of a person’s work ethic and general disposition, but whatever you say,” she says.

        Kasparov frowns at her, but says nothing. “Thank, like, fuck that’s over,” Hayasaka says boredly. “Tomiko-chan, Mika-chan, like, loovvvvess you, but you can be, like, weird with the things, you, like focus on sometimes.”

        Terajima nods with hesitation. “I agree with you for once. There are so many more productive things to think about than whenever someone’s on time or not. It’s not like we’ll die if we’re late.”

        Niizuma’s mouth twists bitterly. “Will you all shut up? I voiced my opinion and now you’re all hounding me. I’ll drop the subject, okay?”

        Terajima looks taken aback. “Sure,” he says, surprised at Niizuma’s sudden outburst. “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal anyway.”

        We sit in awkward silence as Motoki, Komatsu, and Eguchi trickle in in the next few minutes. Niizuma gives them disapproving looks for being late but says nothing.  _She really dislikes lateness...but why? It’s not like any of us are chronically late all the time...so why does it matter so much to her?_

        Soon enough, Ichigohara and Sashihara come out of the Kitchen to announce dinner. As soon as I smell the delicious scent of their meal, I hurry to make myself a plate. Interestingly enough, it’s a collection of grilled shiitake mushrooms skewered on a plate, with scallions and a variety of vegetables in the side.

         “Shiitake yakitori? Fuck yeah!” Komatsu exclaims excitedly as soon he jumps to get a plate of food.

        “Yeah, that sounds, um, delicious,” Eguchi says as she grabs a plate and begins loading up a plate with a lot of food.  _She’s eating a lot today..._

         “I hope you like it!” Sashihara shouts. “I might not be a hibachi chef yet, but I can still cook! Also, I would like to inform everyone the mushrooms were specifically handled with latex gloves to ensure they weren’t cross-contaminated with any potential allergens!”

         “Wow,” I say, surprised. “That’s dedication.”

         “Yeah, Hisaya-kun was super careful about not lettin’ any of the foods touch, not even the vegetables I was cuttin’,” Ichigohara comments. “He said he wanted his meals to be accessible to everyone.”

        Motoki smiles at that. “Aw, that was very nice of you to do, Sashihara-kun.”

        Sashihara blushes. “Y-You’re welcome!”

        We all get our meals and return to our seats. As soon as I sit down, I begin feasting on the grilled mushrooms, which are just as delicious as they smelled.  _I want to have another plate so badly...but I also don’t want to gain that unnecessary weight. Oh, the struggles of resisting delicious food..._

        After the meal is over, Ichigohara collects our dirty plates and washes them in the Kitchen. When she returns to the table, Domoto immediately clears her throat and begins speaking. “So, did anyone make any progress on finding that key today?”

        I shake my head. “Sorry, I looked for a while but didn’t find anything.”

        Niizuma has a bitter expression on her face. “I searched the entire first floor, yet my investigation yielded no results.” She clenches her first. “I can’t forgive myself for being unmotivated and not able to put the hard work in to find that damn key...”

        “Niizuma-san, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Motoki says gently. “You tried your best. That’s what matters.”

        “I don’t mean to be too contradictory, but the key is important,” Terajima says. “We need to find out where it is.”

        “Yeah, it’s, um, a really big concern for, um, all of us here,” Eguchi says.

        Hayasaka snorts. “Like, really? It’s not a, like, concern for, like, Mika-chan?”

        Domoto narrows her eyes. “And why isn’t it?”

        A sly smile crosses Hayasaka’s face. “Because Mika-chan, like, found the key.”

         _...Wait, What!?_ “You found the key?” I ask incredulously.

       “Where was it?” asks Niizuma, visibly frustrated that someone other than her found the key first. “I looked so hard, yet didn’t see it...”

       “It was in the, like, Art Room,” Hayasaka says, twirling her hair. “On a, like, shelf. But that, like, doesn’t matter.”

        “No, it doesn’t,” Terajima says. “Though this question does matter: why didn’t you say you had as soon as you found it? You could’ve saved us a lot time looking for it.”

        “Mika-chan was, like, going to keep it a, like, secret, but then she, like realized it’s more fun, like, this way,” Hayasaka says with a smirk.

        “And what way is that?” asks Kasparov.

        “Not, like, letting any of you guys, like, see the key~!” She says. She gleefully holds up two peace signs, with her eyes closed the whole time. “It’ll be, like, so funny to, like, see you beg!”

        Domoto glares at her. “Is that some sort of joke? Show us the key. Now.”

        Hayasaka shakes her head. “No, Mika-chan, like, doesn’t think she, like, will.”

        “Then how can we even be sure you have it?” Ichigohara asks. “I don’t wanna doubt you, but you could be lyin’...”

        “Could be? This bitch is definitely lyin’,” Komatsu says angrily. “C’mon, admit that yer a liar already! Ya didn’t find no key!”

        “But, Mika-chan, like, did,” Hayasaka replies, annoyed. “If you, like, want to, like, doubt that and keep on, like, wasting your time, go ahead.”

        “Though...like Ichigohara-san, um, said...how can we, um, even know you, um, found the key, if you don’t, um, show us it?” Eguchi asks, not making eye contact with Hayasaka. “It seems, um, weird...”

        “I agree! It’s very strange!” Sashihara shouts. “If you don’t show us the key, none of us can be sure you really found it!”

        Hayasaka wants to rebut, but instead pulls a key with a Monohebi head on it briefly and then immediately shoves it back into her pocket. “See? Mika-chan, like, isn’t a liar.”

        “So...c-can you g-give us the k-key now?” Oyamada asks. “If i-it leads to a secret room, w-we should all b-be able to a-access it...I m-mean, who k-knows what’s in there?”

        “Hayasaka-san, probably,” Niizuma replies dryly. 

        Hayasaka shakes her head. “Actually, like, Mika-chan has, like, nooooooo clue at all about what’s, like, in there~!”

        “All the more reason to hand it over,” Domoto says. “We have no idea what’s in that room. If it’s something dangerous, we can’t have you venturing in there alone.”

        Hayasaka frowns. “Like, no. If Mika-chan, like, gives you the, like, key so everyone can, like, enter that room, doesn’t that, like, put more people at risk? Anyone could, like, just go in whenever they, like, wanted to. That’d be, like, terrible~!” A smile comes over Hayasaka’s face. “But if Mika-chan were to, like, hide the key, then, like, she could, like, make sure no one, like, enters the secret room~!”

         Komatsu furrows his brow. “So we’d have to rely on yer word that yer not gonna go in there yerself? I don’t buy that shit.”

         “Neither do I, honestly,” Motoki says, rubbing her shoulder. “Not to be rude, but I trust Domoto-san to hold on to the key more than you, Hayasaka-san.”

         “Same,” Ichigohara says. “Sorry, Mika-chan, I just think Otoha-chan is more trustworthy.”

         “Oh, so that’s how it’s, like, going to be,” Hayasaka says acidly. Her mouth turns into a snarl. “Well, now, like, none of you losers are, like, ever going to get this fucking key!” She storms out of the Cafeteria. 

        “What a fool,” Kasparov says after a pause. “She is putting herself and others in danger by hiding that key.”

        “We need to get it from her!” Sashihara shouts. “After looking so hard for it, we deserve it!”

        Domoto nods. “You’re right. We need to get it back.” She scratches her chin. “But how? Hayasaka-san is annoyingly stubborn in her refusal to give it up.”

        “We should steal it from her!” Komatsu says, cracking his knuckles. “Sneak up on her, hit her over the head, and steal it that way!”

        Ichigohara grimaces. “That reminds me too much of what Mayumi-chan did to me...besides, violence probably isn’t the best solution, especially in this sorta situation.”

        “How about someone talks with her?” Motoki suggests. “It’s surprising how simple yet effective communication can be in resolving differences between people. I’m pretty good at that, so maybe I should try and talk to her.” Motoki glances over at me. “It’s the most I can do...to make sure no one here ever befalls the same fate as the others.”

        _So she’s trying to act on the promise she made with me yesterday...that’s inspiring to see._

        “No,” Niizuma says.

        Motoki looks taken aback. “Huh? I thought it was a pretty good ide—”

        “Not that,” Niizuma interrupts. “I’m talking about you going. Hayasaka-san won’t listen to you. She won’t listen to any of us...except me.”

        “In o-other words, you’re s-suggesting that you sh-should be the o-one to t-talk to her,” Oyamada says. “Wh-What makes you s-so much m-mode qualified than the rest of us.”

        Niizuma makes a face, clearly resenting being questioned. Still, she answers. “Hayasaka-san has praised me numerous times for my fashion sense and prefers me the most of anyone here.” She rolls her eyes at that last part. “So, due to her liking for me, I think I should be the one to talk to her.”

        Domoto ponders that for a moment. “That could work,” she says after a while. “Although I’m admittedly not optimistic about the results.”

        Kasparov nods solemnly. “I have similar doubts. Hayasaka-san is an obstinate and selfish creature. It will take a lot to sway her.”

        “We should still, um, take the chance,” Eguchi says. “There’s no way we’ll get the, um, key if we don’t try.”

        “Normally I despise such sappy platitudes, but I agree this time,” Niizuma says. “I admit the probability of me obtaining the key is low...most likely around 5.3%. However, I’ll still try my hardest to get it back.” She stands up and begins to head out.

        Domoto nods approvingly. “Good luck,” she says as Niizuma leaves.

        When the doors close behind her, Oyamada lets out a sigh. “Let’s hope sh-she can g-get that key. If n-not...things c-could get e-even more d-difficult here.”

        Terajima pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Oyamada-kun,” he says gently, “I’ll make sure that no matter what happens, you’ll stay safe.”

        “Yeah, me, um, too,” Eguchi adds with a small smile.

        Oyamada blushes. “Aww...thank you guys. It’s nice to have you there to look out for me...”

         _How wholesome...seeing the three of her interact makes me feel good inside...which is pretty rare in this place._

        Domoto glances at the clock. “I think that about does it for tonight,” she says. “Today was...tiring.”

        “Indeed!” Sashihara shouts. “Let’s hope that Niizuma-san can convince her to hand over the key! If not, we could be, if you forgive my language, royally fucked!”

        Motoki chuckles humorlessly. “Haha...that’s one way to put it.” Her smile fades. “Still, I’m worried...”

        “Why don’t we just go to bed now and forget about all this?” Ichigohara suggests. “I get that this is stressin’ some of y’all out, but we can’t be too worried about it right now. We gotta trust in Tomiko-chan...and even if she doesn’t succeed, we can just go with the flow, and navigate the path life takes us on to the best of our ability.”

        “That is an admirably relaxed viewpoint,” Kasparov says. “Although I believe it is not the most optimal one.”

        “With all due respect, that’s your opinion, Sergey-kun,” Ichigohara says. “We all have the right to live our lives the way we want.”

        “Yes, yes,” Domoto interrupts hastily, probably to both stop the meeting and any potential argument brewing. “Let’s not discuss this anymore. We can talk about this tomorrow when Niizuma-san follows up on her attempt at convincing Hayasaka-san. Until then, let’s get to bed. Okay?”

        No one disagrees with her, so we end the meeting there. I head back to my room and get ready for bed, all the while contemplating what’s happened.  _Today was pretty good...until dinner. I really dislike how Hayasaka-san is refusing to hand over or share the key, because that’ll only sow further division among everyone here...which is the last thing we need in a time like this. I hope that Niizuma-san can get through to her._ _Yet I also hoped no more murders would happen after Furuhata-kun, and look what happened next._

 I try to follow Ichigohara-san’s advice and relax, but it turns out it a lot easier to say than do. _Damn...how does she stay relaxed all the time? It’s a lot harder than it looks..._  Eventually I just give up and continue worrying. _So...will my hopes be right or wrong? I wish I could know right now so I could just stop worrying about it...but only time will tell..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, Hayasaka really wants to keep that key...
> 
> Are you surprised that she was the one who found it? I’ll admit I didn’t initially plan for that, but it was just too good of an opportunity to resist...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts/predictions in the comments if you have any!


	27. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Daily Life Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Daily Life continues...and gets pretty wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Even though I had a few days with really slow progress, I managed to grind and finally get this chapter done! In my opinion, it’s much more interesting than most of the daily life chapters I’ve done so far...so, I hope you enjoy!

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

        I wake up to hear the morning announcement, like any other day.  _It still irks me how it’s the same every time..._

After I force myself out of my bed, take a shower, and get ready, I head to the Cafeteria.  _I should be on time today...I made sure not to take too long in the shower or spend too long in bed._ I arrive in the Cafeteria, where Domoto, Kasparov, Niizuma, Motoki, Oyamada, and Terajima already are and see that I’m exactly on time.  _Well, would you look at that._

        I look over at Niizuma to see her reaction to my punctuality, but see only a swift, curt nod.  _I shouldn’t have expected anything less..._

        “You’re on time,” Domoto says approvingly as I sit down. “It’s good to see you continuing the trend. Try to keep it up.”

        “Sure thing,” I say as I look around, noting Komatsu, Eguchi, Sashihara, Ichigohara, and Hayasaka’s absence. “It seems you’ll have other people to berate for being late today.”  _Ichigohara-san and Sashihara-kun are probably making today’s breakfast. However, the other three probably just aren’t here..._  

        As if it on cue, Komatsu and Eguchi come in. “Um, sorry for, um, being late,” Eguchi says apologetically, not looking at anyone in particular.

        Komatsu yawns as he plops himself into an empty chair. “I ain’t apologizin’ for shit. I was tired, so I slept a few more minutes. There ain’t nothin’ ‘bout that I’m gonna feel sorry for.”

        Niizuma presses her lips together so tightly they seem to disappear, and, although it seems to take all her restraint, she doesn’t say anything. Domoto, however, doesn’t hold back. “If you’re tired, go to bed earlier. Or maybe take a nap in the middle of the day. Just don’t be late.”

        Komatsu shrugs and waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he says, evidently not caring one bit about what Domoto said.

        “Hey, y’all, breakfast’s ready,” Ichigohara calls from the Kitchen. 

        We all head to the Kitchen, where I see a giant fruit salad bowl and yet another burned stove upon entering. “Aw jeez, all fruits?” Komatsu asks dejectedly. 

        Ichigohara scratches her back awkwardly. “Sorry about that, Yutaka-kun...Hisaya-kun tried his hand at bein’ a hibachi chef again, and well, uh...” She gestured to the stove, which is even more badly burnt than yesterday. “...that happened,” she finishes.

        Sashihara clutched his first and looks downward shamefully. “I’m sorry for disappointing you all yet again! I promise that I will not fail again!”

        “I hope not,” Niizuma says, wrinkling her nose. “That burning smell is atrocious.”

         _Yeah...it smells really bad. I’m all for everyone pursuing their dreams, but I think Sashihara-kun should realize that being a hibachi chef just may not work out for him..._

        I wait in line, fill my plate with a variety of fresh fruit, and head back to the table. With the first bite, delicious juices from the fresh produce makes me sigh of happiness. _Even if this meal is pretty basic, I’m still loving it...this fruit is too good to resist._

        “Damn, ya took even more than me!” Komatsu says incredulously, pointing at the mountain of fruits on Eguchi’s plate.

        “I guess I was just, um, feeling hungry,” Eguchi replies. 

        “You were pretty hungry yesterday too, Yuzuki-chan,” says Ichigohara. “I noticed you took more food than what’s normal for you.”

        “So did I!” adds Sashihara. “Your portion size was far above normal at both meals yesterday!”

        “Uh...wh-why does it m-matter?” Oyamada asks. “How much E-Eguchi-san eats i-is her own b-business.”

        “Agreed,” says Domoto. “It’s also not what we should be talking about right now.”

        “What should we be discussin’, Otoha-chan?” asks Ichigohara.

        “Hayasaka-san and the key,” Domoto responds. “Namely, Niizuma-san’s progress on convincing her to hand it over.”

        Everyone turns to look at Niizuma. “Well?” asks Terajima. “Did you make any progress?”

        Niizuma sighs deeply, then shakes her head. “No,” she says, clearly upset at her failure. “I tried what I thought was my hardest to get her to yield it, but she refused.” She looks down bitterly. “If only I had put more effort and hard work into getting that stupid key...”

        “Don’t beat yourself over it,” Motoki says soothingly. “It’s not the end. We could still convince her.”

        “Not if she never leaves her room,” Kasparov says. “I have yet to see her this morning. With her behavior last night, I would not be surprised if she were to stay there.”

        “There’s n-no way sh-she would s-stay there f-forever,” Oyamada says. “She’s a s-social media star...h-her whole entire l-life revolves around g-getting attention from o-others...”

        “That is a very astute observation, Oyamada-kun,” Kasparov says, slightly surprised. “It is true she seeks attention and validation from others. It is also true it would be illogical for her to stay there forever...however, Hayasaka-san has not shown herself to be a particularly logical person.”

        “There’s still, um, a chance we could, um, convince her,” Eguchi says as she finally finished her massive meal. “We shouldn’t, um, give up on, um, her yet.”

        “I agree,” Domoto says. “Niizuma-san, would you be willing to try again?”

        “...Yes,” Niizuma says, slightly hesitant. “Although I am even less optimistic of the results than before. Now, I believe there’s only a 1.4% probability of me succeeding.”

        “That’s better than zero,” I say.

        “Yes,” Niizuma says. “I suppose it is.”

        Domoto looks around. “Alright. If no one else has anything else to say, I think we shou—”

        “Hold on!” Sashihara interrupts. “I do have something to say!”

        “What is it?” Domoto asks, irritated at being interrupted.

        “I have a proposal!” Sashihara says. “I suggest that all the surviving male students join me for a bath later this morning!”

        “...Why?” Kasparov asks, not sounding enthusiastic. “This request of yours is quite random.”

        “Yeah, why do ya wanna do this?” Komatsu asks. “I ain’t see much of a point in it.”

        “I want to boost the morale amongst the men here!” Sashihara shouts. “There are only five of us here now...so I think it would be beneficial for our collective well-being to bond through an experience such as this!”

        Eguchi strokes her chin. “I feel like I’ve, um, read something with a plot like this, um, before...”

        Niizuma gives Eguchi a suspicious look. “...What genre was that thing you read?”

        Eguchi blanches. “O-Oh...it was, um, nothing...just, um, a normal, um, completely, um, unremarkable manga.”

        _Yeah...sure. I’m pretty sure the content of what she was reading is far from what would be considered a normal manga._

        Oyamada looks uncomfortable. “G-Getting back on t-topic, I’m n-not too sure of this idea,” he says. “I’d m-much rather f-finish my re-read of H-Hugo’s  _Les Miserables_...”

         Terajima lays a hand on his shoulder. “I get that you may not want to do this, and that’s okay, but I think there’s some benefit in doing this,” Terajima says. “We always talk about trying to prevent a murder, yet we never actually do much of anything.” He looks at Sashihara and nods. “I think this idea may actually help our situation.”

        “If y-you’re there, I-I’ll be there,” Oyamada says. “But y-you better stay b-by my s-side...”

        Terajima cracks a smile. “Sure thing.”

        “What the fuck, I’ll do it,” Komatsu says. “I haven’t taken a bath in a long ass time. It’s been all showers for me.”

        “If you all agree to go forward with this plan, then I shall acquiesce,” Kasparov says reluctantly. “Although I do not believe it to be of the most strategic value, I might as well give it a chance.”

        “That’s the spirit,” Motoki says encouragingly. “I’m glad you boys are deciding to become closer through this experience.”

        “As am I!” Sashihara shouts. “Alright then! We will meet at 9 am today!”

        “Wait, hold up,” Ichigohara interjects suddenly. “I’ll still be in my daily bath by then...” She chuckles nervously. “I’m real sorry, guys, but I love takin’ nice, long baths...so would y’all mind waitin’ ‘til noon to take your bath? I’ll be done by then.”

        “Of course!” Sashihara says. “As long as it actually happens, the time doesn’t matter to me!”

        “I don’t give a shit, either,” Komatsu says. “It’ll give me more time to make some new music.”

        After that, Domoto ends the morning meeting and we all split up for the day, with Niizuma heading off to try to convince Hayasaka again.  _I hope that she manages to be successful this time...things could get rough if we don’t get that key. I’m anxious to figure out what happens, but...I can’t just sit around I need something to do, someone to hang out with..._

 

FREE TIME START!

 

        After wandering around for a little while, I find myself in the Music Room. Komatsu, who’s sitting behind the piano, greets me when he sees me. “Yo, Kawashima-san. Wanna sit in while I compose a somethin’ new?”

         _That sounds like it could be a really cool experience, even if I’m not at all musically inclined. So...should I hang out with Komatsu-kun?_

 **Yes** /No

        “Awesome!” Komatsu says excitedly. “It’s cool to have someone sittin’ in while I create music.”

        I sit down a stool nearby and watch silently as Komatsu begins to compose. All throughout, he hums and taps his foot against the floor and his fingers against the side of the piano, sometimes in unison, sometimes separately, but always with superb timing and in often in complicated rhythmical patterns. Simultaneously, he plays around with chords on the piano and scratches what he likes on the blank sheet music in front of him.  _Watching his creative process...it’s quite the sight. The way he conjures music, phrases, and rhythms out of nowhere and into a coherent progression is just baffling...and he does it so quickly! This is really cool to watch...but I guess that’s why he’s the Ultimate Composer. I think Komatsu-kun and I got a little closer._

After a while, Komatsu stops composing and turns around to face me. “Alright, that’s enough for now,” he says. “So, whaddaya think? Did ya like what I was makin’?”

        I nod. “Yeah...it was cool how you managed to combine dissonance and...uh...” I rack my brain for the other word. “...and, uh...whatever you call sounding good?” I laugh, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m not musically inclined.”

        “Ya don’t gotta worry,” Komatsu says reassuringly. “And it’s called consonance.”

        “Consonance,” I repeat. “I should’ve known that. But, more importantly, how did you learn to make your music sound good yet also interesting at the same time? Because I wasn’t bored at all...and I honestly thought I would be. No offense, but your two main sources of inspiration, Western classical music and traditional Japanese music, aren’t really known for being too exciting.”

        “I’d say no offense taken, but that’d be a lie,” Komatsu says with a small smile. “Nah, they ain’t borin’. Not if yer listenin’ to the right stuff.”

        “What is the ‘right stuff?’” I ask curiously. “Because I’ve never really loved either classical or traditional music.”

        “Stravinsky,” Komatsu says in adoration. “He is my man. The first time I listened to  _The Rite of Spring_ , or really any of his works...” He kisses his hand and closes his eyes blissfully. “I fell in love. The crashin’ of different tonalities and insane rhythmic variation...it was so gorgeous.”

        He opens his eyes and looks dreamily at the ceiling. “He’s my inspiration, ya know. An orchestra in my city was playin’  _The Firebird_ and  _Petrushka_ in the same concert...and me, bein’ broke as fuck, snuck in there and listened to it secretly. I was so fuckin’ stunned by how an orchestra could move together as one...and I thought to myself, I will make music that pulls together an orchestra like that...not only them, but the audience too.

        “So, I studied the shit out of Stravinsky and all the other great masters. I bought, and sometimes illicitly and permanently borrowed, the scores and made notes...and I used that shit as a base for my music, which eventually led to me creatin’ my own style.”

        “So that’s how you learned to combine dissonance and...” I hesitate, trying to recall the word, “...consonance so well.”

        Komatsu nods. “Yep. It was the result of a whole lotta studyin’ and playin’ around on a street piano.”

        “Wow...” I say, astonished. “I’m impressed that you’ve come so far before you’re even twenty.”

        “Aw, yer too nice, Kawashima-san,” Komatsu says. “I ain’t gone far enough yet. I still have a lotta work to do on refinin’ my own style, but...thanks all the same.”

 

FREE TIME END

 

        Komatsu glances at the clock and does a double take. “Oh shit, I gotta go,” he says. “See ya later, Kawashima-san.”

        “Bye,” I say.  _Well, that was quite an interesting story...even if I’m not a musical person, I still found it really captivating to listen to. I should come back here and talk to Komatsu-kun about music some more sometime in the future..._

        I get up and leave the Music Room, heading nowhere in particular. I’m about to start heading into the Library when a voice calls out to me. 

        “Ah, there you are,” Niizuma’s voice says from behind me.

        I whirl around to see her standing at the top of the stairs from the second floor. “Niizuma-san,” I say, surprised to see her. “Were you looking for me?”

        “I was,” Niizuma confirms, coming closer to me. “I have an update on the situation with Hayasaka-san.”

        “What is it?” I ask eagerly. “Did she give the key to you? Did you succeed?”

        Niizuma purses her lips. “...I suppose you could say I did,” she says after a pause. “Hayasaka-san did not agree to hand over the key...however, she agreed to let anyone of us in to the secret room so long as she goes with us.”

        “Oh,” I say. “That’s kinda odd. Still...it’s better than nothing.”

        “It is,” Niizuma says with a nod. “However, that is not all. Hayasaka-san requested all the females still alive gather outside the sauna at 12:30.” 

        “What time is it now?” I ask, looking around they walls for a clock but finding none. 

        “It’s almost noon,” Niizuma replies. “Will you be there? I’ve already informed Domoto-san and Eguchi-san, who’ve agreed to come.”

        “Sure, I’ll do it,” I say, although I regret it as soon as I say it.  _I’m pretty nervous about what might be in that room..._

        “Excellent,” says Niizuma as she begins to walk away. “See you soon.”

         _So...Hayasaka-san wants all the girls to meet her outside the sauna, probably so she can lead us inside the secret room. Why can’t she just wait until the boys are done so we can all go in together? Maybe the room is too small to fit all sixteen of us...or maybe she’s just impatient and wants to show everyone she can as soon as possible. Who knows with her..._

        To pass the time, I walk around aimlessly until I run into Motoki. 

        “Hey, Kawashima-san,” she greets me. “Are you heading to the sauna too?”

        “Yeah,” I say. “I don’t know why, but I have a bad feeling about it.”

        Motoki rubs her shoulder. “Yeah, so do I...” She shakes her head. “In spite of that, though, I hope everything goes alright.”

        “Same,” I say. “Let’s just head over there early and get this over with.”

        Motoki and I go through the girls’ locker room and down the following hallway to the entrance of the sauna, where Domoto and Eguchi already are.

        “So Niizuma-san got you to come, too,” Domoto says. She sighs. “I wonder what the point of all this is. Why won’t she just give us the damn key?”

        “I, um, have no idea,” Eguchi says. “However, I think that, um, we should still be, um, grateful that Niizuma-san got her to, um, agree to this.”

        “That’s true,” Domoto says. “Still, I’m irritated at Hayasaka-san’s stubbornness.”

        “As are the rest of us,” I say.

        After that, we’re silent until Niizuma and Hayasaka walk out of the girls’ locker room. 

        “Like, heyyyyy~!” Hayasaka says when she sees us. “Mika-chan is, like, soooo glad you could all, like—” She stops suddenly and looks around. “Wait, like, where is Noriyo-chan?”

        “Ichigohara-san opted not to come,” Niizuma responds. “She said she wanted nothing to do with the secret room or what’s in it.”

        Hayasaka grumbles angrily. “Well, isn’t she a fucking bitch. How could she, like, refuse Mika-chan?”

        “Why does it matter if she’s not here?” Motoki asks. “It’s her choice to do what she wants with her life.”

        Domoto gives Motoki the side eye. “You’re sounding like Carrasco-san right now.”

        A painful expression flashes across Motoki’s face. “I am...but...even though Carrasco-san did something terrible, she was right that we all have the ability to choose what we want to do with our lives and—”

        “Um, I don’t mean to be, um, rude,” Eguchi says, “but isn’t the, um, point of this to go, um, inside the secret room? If so, why are we, um, still out here?”

        “Mika-chan, like, never though she’d, like, say this, but thanks, Yuzuki-chan,” Hayasaka says. “Let’s, like, drop this topic and, like, go in~!”

        Following Hayasaka into the sauna, the five of us anxiously wait as she prances to the back left corner of the room, slides the key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. “Ta da~!” Hayaska says as it swings open. “Like, come in~!”

        At first, none of us move. Then, Domoto steps forward. “We need to see what’s in there,” she says. “Even if it might be terrible...we need to.”

        “I agree,” Niizuma says, following her in. 

        _I’m scared at what might be in there...but I need to go in. I need to, as much as it sucks._ Anxiously, I force myself to walk over and step inside.

        As soon as I enter, I find myself underwhelmed. A single, dim light barely illuminates the room. Against the wall on the right is a desk with a computer on it, while on the left wall there’s only a small peephole. “What’s on that computer?” I ask, striding over to it and turning it on.

        Hayasaka makes a face. “That, like, doesn’t matter.”

        “On the contrary,” Domoto says. “I believe that’s the most important thing in this room.”

        Once the computer boots up, I notice it’s startlingly blank. There’s only one file on the desktop.

        “session1.mp4,” Eguchi reads out loud. “I wonder what’s, um, in that file...”

        “Let’s find out,” Niizuma says, taking the mouse and clicking on the lone video.

        As soon as she clicks on the video, I see the face of someone who I haven’t seen in a while: Furuhata. “What the...?” I say, surprised.

        “What the fuck!?” Hayasaka exclaims. “Is that, like, Yuuto-kun?” 

        “Shhhhh,” Niizuma says harshly. “He’s talking.”

        “...Yeah, I know,” Furuhata’s voice says, sounding slightly scared. He’s not looking at the lense, but instead it looks like he’s talking to someone off camera. “Though...what am I supposed to know about it? I’m not involved.”

        “Yes you are,” a voice from off camera says. It’s heavily edited with voice distortion, making it impossible to identify. “All of you know about what was going to happen. You know all about _her plan_.”

        Furuhata’s face pales. “We barely ever talked...besides, I never was involved with what she wanted to do...”

        “Liar,” the distorted voice says angrily. “You were her friend! You must know what I can do. You must know how I can...make my dream a reality.”

        “Why would you to do such a thing?” Furuhata asks, grimacing. “Enough is enough...”

        “You do not understand,” the voice says. “But you could...”

        Furuhata looks at the camera, confused. “Huh?” he asks tremulously. “Wh-What does that mean?”

        The video cuts to black. For a good, long moment, none of us say anything. “...What the hell was that?” Motoki asks after a while, fear in her voice.

        “I have no idea,” Domoto says, still staring at the screen. “Whatever it was...it left us with more questions than answers.”

        “That’s for sure,” I say.  _I don’t get it...why was Furuhata-kun in that video? Who’s the ”her” they were talking about and what was her plan? Who was that distorted voice? What did it want to make a reality of? So many questions...yet so few answers._

        “It was weird,” Eguchi says. “Seeing, um, Furuhata-kun’s face again...and seeing him, um, act like that...”

        “He sounded more scared than he ever did when we interacted with him,” Niizuma says. “I wonder why...”

        “You’ll be wondering for a long time if you keep dwelling on it,” Motoki says. “That video was strange and weird, but thinking about it too much will only hurt us. We need to just forget about it.”

        “Are you kidding me?” Niizuma asks  incredulously. “How are we supposed to just forget a video that might lead to us discovering the truth of this situation?”

        “But that video didn’t, um, show us any, um, truth...” Eguchi says. “It just showed us an encounter between, um, Furuhata-kun and someone else...it didn’t, um, solve any mysteries...it just added some more.”

        “Mika-chan can’t, like, believe she’s doing this again, but she, like, agrees with Yuzuki-chan,” Hayasaka says. “Yuuto-kun was up to some, like, shady shit before he died. Who, like, gives a fuck? He’s, like, dead.”

        Niizuma purses her lips. “Even still...I refuse to give up on something that might help us find the truth of this situation...”

        “This is the same situation as with what Carrasco-san saw before her execution,” Domoto says. “We have a mystery which, if solved, could help us learn the truth of our situation here and maybe escape. However, we don’t have the resources to solve either mystery.” Domoto sighs and shakes her head. “Niizuma-san, I hate this too, but we just have to give it up for now. As soon as we learn more, we’ll come right back to this. Until then...” She stares at the computer monitor. “We’ll just have to be content with not knowing.”

        Niizuma looks bitter, but she doesn’t argue. “I know you’re right,” she says. “And I hate that. I hate giving up.”

        “So do I,” Domoto says. 

        “Okay, so are we gonna, like, do what Mika-chan, like, brought everyone here for?” Hayasaka asks.

        “That video wasn’t why you brought us here?” Motoki asks quizzically.

        “Like, fuck no!” Hayasaka says with a snort. “Mika-chan, like, doesn’t give a shit about what, like, Yuuto-kun did before he died. She didn’t even, like, know what was on that, like, computer~!”

        Domoto narrows her eyes at Hayasaka. “Then why did you bring us here?”

        Hayasaka smiles slyly. “Mika-chan’s, like, so glad you, like, asked, Otoha-chan. Look through that, like, peephole on the door over there, and you’ll, like, understand.”

        Domoto does as she’s told, although she looks suspicious of Hayasaka. She approaches the peephole and glances through it. As soon as she does, her eyes widen and her face reddens. “What the...what the fuck!?” 

        “What is it? What’re you seeing?” Niizuma asks, swiftly approaching. As Domoto moves aside, hand over her mouth, Niizuma peers through the peephole. “Well then,” she says smally. “I didn’t expect...”

        “Expect what?” I ask, my curiosity piqued. “What can you see?”

        Niizuma moves out of the way. “See for yourself,” she says.

        I reluctantly step towards the door and peek through the peephole. “Oh,” I say.

        On the other side, I can see the baths. Terajima and Oyamada sit in the warm bath, Kasparov sits in the cold one, while Sashihara and Komatsu sit in the hot bath. For a second, I can’t bring myself to look away. Then, I manage to regain control and back away from the door.

        “What the fuck?” I say, turning to Hayasaka. “You wanted us to spy on the boys during their baths?”

        “Wait...you can, um, see the boys through that, um, peephole?” Eguchi asks, trying and failing to conceal her eagerness.

        “You can use that, like, peephole to look into the, like, baths,” Hayasaka says. “So yes. You can, like, take a little, like, peek on what they’re doing~!”

        “That’s disgusting,” Motoki says with a grimace. “And creepy, too! Would you like to be watched without your permission like that?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, she storms out of the secret room.

        Eguchi, however, shuffles forward to the door and looks through it. “Get away from there,” Domoto commands, roughly pulling her away from the it. “This isn’t right.”

        “No, it’s, like, not,” Hayasaka says. “But it feels, like, sooooo good.” She steps closer to Domoto. “Mika-chan was, like, wondering...what’s your type?” She runs her hand through Domoto’s hair. “Is it, like, little fucking twinks like Osamu-kun? Or, like, do you, like, love baras like Hisaya-kun or Eisuke-kun? Or in between, like Sergey-kun and Yutaka-kun?”

        Domoto blushes heavily. She violently slaps Hayasaka’s hand away. “That’s no concern of yours,” she says venomously. 

        Hayasaka chuckles. “Oh, but it, like, is,” she says. She takes out the key and dangles it in front of Domoto’s face. “How about this...if you, like, tell Mika-chan your, like, type...then she’ll, like, give you the key you so, like, desperately want~!”

        Domoto stares at the key in front of her face intently and then back at Hayasaka. “Fuck you,” she says bitterly. She grabs the key out of Hayasaka’s hand and throws it aside. “I already know what’s in here. I don’t really care about the key anymore.” She turns on her heel and stalks away.

        Hayasaka looks disappointed. “...Damn,” she says, looking downcast. “Mika-chan thought, like, that’d work.”

         She leaves the room, twirling her hair sadly. For a little while longer, Niizuma, Eguchi, and I just stand there.  _Being in here makes me so uncomfortable...after seeing that mysterious video and being tricked into spying on the boys bathing...all I want to do is leave._

        I start to head for the exit, but notice Niizuma and Eguchi haven’t moved. “Aren’t you guys going to leave?” I ask.

        “Um, no...” Eguchi says, embarrassed. “Not quite, um, yet...”

        “I’m not ready to go yet either,” Niizuma says, not looking at me. “This room still needs...inspection.”

        I shake my head disapprovingly.  _Neither of them is fooling me..._

        Heading out of the secret room and out of the sauna, I contemplate what I should do next.  _That whole encounter really made me feel weird...I need something to take my mind off that. But...what should I do?_

 

FREE TIME START!

 

        After wandering around aimlessly for a little while, I run into Domoto on the second floor. 

        “Oh, hi, Kawashima-san,” she says. “I was just heading to the Props Storage Room to...take my mind off what just happened. Do you want to join me?”

         _The Props Storage Room? What is she going to do in there? Well, whatever it is, as long as it takes my mind away from what just happened, I don’t really care. So...should I hang out with Domoto-san?_

 **Yes** /No

        “Let’s go, then,” Domoto says.

        I follow her to the Props Storage Room, where we work on fixing the mannequins, which are in various states of disrepair, sewing some of the broken costumes, and all around fixing up the place.  _This really isn’t the most exciting work, yet...for someone reason I can’t quite explain, it was nice. Being the Ultimate Toy Maker, Domoto-san was naturally far better than me at repairing things, but even still I found myself having fun._ _It’s relaxing to fix broken things and put them back into their prime, so that everyone can see the beauty they’re meant to have...I think Domoto-san and I got a little closer._

        Once we’re finished, Domoto sit back and examines her handiwork. Satisfied, she nods. Then, she turns to the stuff I did...and she doesn’t seem as satisfied. “You’re not good at sewing,” she says, feeling one of the costumes I attempted to repair. “Actually, you’re pretty bad at it.”

        I look over what I did.  _Well...she’s not exactly wrong. Still, she could be a bit more polite about it._ “I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but you’d be a terrible waitress,” I say.

        Domoto gives me a quizzical look. “What does that have to with sewing?”

        “It’s not about sewing,” I say. “It’s about how up-front you are about things. Waitresses have to be polite and receptive about everything, even if they know the customer is wrong.” I shrug. “And, well...no offense, but you’re pretty bad at being polite.”

        Domoto snorts. “I have no use for useless, meaningless courtesies,” she says. “I don’t hide behind pretty words. Instead, I always tell the truth, whether it’s good or bad.” She arches an eyebrow and glares at me. “Do you think that’s a bad thing?”

        “No, not at all,” I say hurriedly, wilting under her intense stare. “I just think you should try to be a little nicer about how you say things. You can still tell the truth without being needlessly abrasive.”

        “I say what I mean, regardless of how it might make others feel,” Domoto says. “Truth is more important than anything else. So many relationships are poisoned by lies.” Her face grows dark. “So many families...” She shakes herself out of that darkness and turns to look at me again. “I’ll phrase things nicely if that’s how I mean them. If not, they’ll be rude. So be it. I refuse to be dishonest. I refuse to lie.” She says that last word like it’s some sort of terrible demon that she is cursing. I try to take her hand in mine to calm her down, but then I notice that she’s gripping the sewing needle she’s holding with such an intensity that her knuckles are white.

        “...Domoto-san, are you okay?” I say gently, not wanting to provoke her wrath.  _She scary when she gets mad like this...I definitely don’t want to be on the receiving end of her rage._

        Domoto takes a deep breath. Her grip on the needle relaxes. “Yes,” she says after a little while. “I just got a bit worked up there.”

         _Yeah, you sure did..._

 

FREE TIME END

 

        Due to it almost being dinner time, Domoto and I soon head out into the Auditorium and then the hallway. However, before we can go downstairs, someone calls out to us.

        “There y-you are!” Oyamada says, fear in his voice. “I w-was looking for y-you guys...”

        “Why?” Domoto asks. “This doesn’t have to do with your bath, does it?”

        A look of confusion crosses Oyamada’s face. “Wh-What? N-No...it’s a-about Motoki-san. She’s b-been...” He shudders. “Sh-She’s been attacked!”

        “What!?” I say, terrified.  _Oh fuck...this is really bad._ “Where is she!?”

        “Is she alive?” Domoto asks concernedly.

        “Y-Yeah, I th-think so...” Oyamada says. “C’mon, f-follow me...”

        We follow Oyamada upstairs to the third floor. Once there, we can see the aftermath of the attack. Motoki is slumped over in the middle of the hallway between the Library and the doors to the Locker Rooms, with everyone but Domoto, Oyamada, and I surrounding her. She’s clutching her head, which is bleeding, while pieces of shattered pottery litter the floor around her. 

        “Motoki-san, are you alright?” I ask fearfully, rushing over to her side.

        “Nggh...I’m...still alive,” Motoki says, her breath short and irregular.

        “Somehow,” Domoto says, crouching beside Motoki to examine the broken pottery. “Did someone hit you with this?”

        Motoki shakes her head, although the movement seems to cause her pain. “No...I was taking a clay pot from...the Art Room, when someone...came up from behind me...and smashed something...on my head....So...I must’ve dropped...the pot and...broken it...in the process.”

        “With what did they hit you?” asks Kasparov. 

        Sashihara, who’s tending to Motoki’s wounds with makeshift bandages ripped from his shirt, peeks into Motoki’s hair. “Some sort of blunt object,” he answers, in a surprisingly quiet and businesslike tone. “Thankfully, whatever it was wasn’t enough to kill her.”

        “Do you, um, think that’s what whoever, um, attacked her wanted to, um, do?” Eguchi asks. “And who, um, was it...?”

        “Well, most of the time when people bash others over the head, they’re not trying to help them,” Niizuma says. 

        “So yer sayin’ that whoever attacked Motoki-san was tryin’ to kill her?” Komatsu asks, cracking his knuckles. “Whoever that piece of shit person is, I’ll beat the fuckin’ shit out of them!”

       “You’re going to, like, beat up, Mayumi-chan’s, like, ghost?” Hayasaka asks with a smirk. “Maybe she, like, returned from the dead and, like, hit Sakiko-chan, just like she, like, did to Noriyo-chan~!”

        “Hey, that’s not fuckin’ funny!” Komatsu says, tryin to sound threatening, but he sounds more sad than anything else. “Don’t talk ‘bout her like that...”

        Eguchi sidles up to him and takes his hand. “It’s okay, Komatsu-kun...Hayasaka-san is just, um, being rude.”

        “Yeah, she is,” Motoki says, glaring at Hayasaka. “Hayasaka-san...it’s not nice...to disrespect...the dead like that.”

        “Even when the dead are foul murderers?” Kasparov asks. “Carrasco-san was no saint.”

        “It’s not just her Mika-chan was disrespectin’,” Ichigohara says. “She was makin’ fun of me, too...” She rubs her head. “My head’s still hurtin’ from what Mayumi-chan did to me, you know.”

        “Whatever,” Hayasaka says dismissively. “Don’t get all, like, worked up about a stupid, like, joke.”

        “They have a right to get worked up when the joke was in poor taste,” I say. “And, to be frank, your joke was in terrible taste.”

        Hayasaka glares at me, but doesn’t say anything back. Instead, she mumbles incomprehensibly to herself.  _God, she really needs to learn some manners...it’s so grating to be around her. Althought, i feel like I was more direct and less polite than a good waitress should be...I guess Domoto-san is rubbing off on me._

        “Motoki-san, did you at any point see your attacker?” asks Kasparov. “If so, we need to know immediately.”

        Motoki shakes her head sadly. “No...I only remember...hearing someone rush from behind me...and then, after that...blackness until Terajima-kun...woke me up.”

        “Terajima-kun woke you up?” asks Domoto, who casts a suspicious glance his way. 

        “I know what you’re getting at and I’m telling you it’s not true,” Terajima says defensively. “I’m not her attacker. Oyamada-kun and I were leaving the Library when we found her. I told Oyamada-kun to go around and find everyone else, while I tried to wake her.” 

        “You sh-should really s-stop suspecting Terajima-kun b-because of stuff he d-did in the past, D-Domoto-san...” Oyamada says. “He’s n-not the same p-person anymore.”

        “Yeah, he’s, um, now sworn to protect all of us!” Eguchi adds. 

        “Seems like he couldn’t protect Motoki-san from her attacker,” Niizuma points out. “That is, if her attacker is real.”

        “Huh? What do you mean by that, Tomiko-chan?” asks Ichigohara.

        “I believe she is alluding to Carrasco-san faking her attack,” Kasparov says. “She made us believe there was a mystery attacker on the loose, while in reality it was only her.”

        “Wha...?” asks Motoki in disbelief. “I’m...I’m not faking this!”

        “But you, like, could be, Sakiko-chan,” Hayasaka says. “Besides you’re, like, nowhere near as fashionable as, like, Tomiko-chan. So you, like, should listen to what she, like, has to say~!”

        Niizuma wrinkles her nose. “Even though you’re supporting me, I dislike that reasoning...it’s quite flawed.”

        “It’s not only her and your reasoning that’s flawed,” says Sashihara, still weirdly quiet, as he continues to care for Motoki’s wounds. “This wound...while not at all life-threatening, it is far worse than the bruise Carrasco-san gave herself. Besides, it’s on the back of her head. It’s difficult for me to imagine a scenario where it could be self-inflicted.”

        “I, um, don’t like how, um, you’re being so quiet,” Eguchi says, avoiding eye contact with Sashihara. “It’s kind of, um, freaking me out.”

        “That’s not relevant, Eguchi-san,” Domoto says. “However, what Sashihara-kun said is true. Motoki-san’s wound would be a lot harder to fake than Carrasco-san’s.”

        “But even if it’d be harder for it to be self-inflicted, it still could be,” Niizuma replies. “Also, Motoki-san could’ve seen that Carrasco-san’s feeble attempt at faking a wound and could simply be going to great lengths to ensure we believe her.”

        “Why are you trying so hard to not believe her?” I ask challengingly. “You’re being unfair.”

        “No, I’m being logical,” Niizuma retorts. “I’m not one to blindly accept a story that could be false. Like how a hypothesis test sometimes doesn’t reach the level of statistical significance to reject the null hypothesis, Motoki-san’s story doesn’t seem credible enough to reject my distrust.” She turns her gaze back to Motoki. “There are no eye witnesses. There is no evidence except evidence on her body and a pot she could’ve easily broken by herself.”

        “But...I didn’t!” Motoki says frustratedly. “I was attacked! I didn’t have fucking time to make list of evidence and assemble eye witnesses, you...you stone-hearted bitch!”

        “‘Stone-hearted bitch,’” Niizuma repeats. She chuckles humorlessly. “Hah. Carrasco-san called me the same thing after the last trial...what a coincidence.”

        “Niizuma-san, stop this,” Domoto says sternly. “I’m all for speaking one’s mind and thinking critically, but let’s wait until Motoki-san’s better to start accusing her of something like this.”

        “If I may add, just because the attack on Motoki-san could be fabricated does not mean that it is,” Kasparov says. “There still remains the possibility that an unknown attacker is on the loose. One that this time might actually be real. To ignore that simply would not be strategic.

         _The thought of that sends a chill down my spine...we might have a real attacker this time. Someone who’s probably attempting to kill, or at least hurt, some of the rest of us..._

        Niizuma purses her lips. “I cannot argue with that,” she says. “I was merely playing devil’s advocate and raising the possibility that this attack might not be real.”

        “I get that,” Motoki says. She sighs. “I’m sorry for calling you...a stone-hearted bitch. I was just...angry at being suspected...”

        “That’s pretty understandable,” Komatsu says. “Ain’t nobody that likes bein’ suspected. It’s a pretty shitty feelin’.”

        “Yeah, especially when you’re, um, innocent,” Eguchi says. “It really, um, sucks then...”

        “Can we drop this topic already?” Ichigohara asks. “Sakiko-chan’s hurt, and even if she was fakin’ it, which she probably wasn’t, we should give her some time for healin’ and restin’.”

        “I agree,” Sashihara says. “You go down and make dinner, Ichigohara-san. I’ll take Motoki-san to her room.” He begins to help Motoki to her feet.

        “I’ll come with you,” says Terajima, stepping forward to help Sashihara with Motoki. “That way, whoever her attacker is doesn’t have a chance at getting at her again.”

        The two of them head downstairs, leaving the rest of us behind. “Wh-What are w-we going to d-do about this b-broken pot?” asks Oyamada gesturing to the remaining pieces of it scattered across the floor. “We c-can’t just leave it h-here...”

        “Mika-chan’ll, like, sweep it up,” Hayasaka offers. “There’s a, like, broom and dustpan in the, like, Art Room that she’ll, like, use to do it.”

        I look at her, confused. “ _You_ are going to sweep it up?” 

        “Yeah,” Hayasaka says. “Mika-chan, like, doesn’t want the broken, like, pieces to damage her, like, shoes.” She narrows her eyes. “And Mika-chan, like, heard the way you, like, said ‘you,’ Wakana-chan. And she, like, didn’t like it.”

         _The way she said that made it sound like she’s pretty angry about that. I’d apologize, but I think it’s justified, due to her rarely volunteering for anything that is actually helpful. Even still...what I did was rude, and not at all becoming of the Ultimate Waitress. So..._ “Okay, I’m sorry,” I say. “That was unnecessary.”

        “It’s, like, okay~!” she says with an abhorrently fake smile. “As long as you, like, follow Mika-chan once we, like, get out of here~!”

         _Goddammit, not this again...when will she finally understand that I’m not interested?_

        “This discussion is irrelevant,” Domoto says, coming to my rescue. She looks around. “Let’s head down to dinner.”

        “Wait,” Kasparov interrupts, “before that, I have something to suggest.”

        “And what’s that?” asks Komatsu, annoyed. “Yer gettin’ in the way of food...so it better be pretty damn important.”

        Kasparov looks at him crossly, but doesn’t directly respond. “We need someone else to stay up here to assist Hayasaka-san with cleaning the broken pot.”

        “Like, what?” Hayasaka asks. “Why the fuck does that, like, need to happen? Mika-chan is, like, perfectly capable of, like, cleaning up stuff! Even if it’s, like, something a, like, poor person would normally, like, do.”

       “These broken pieces are sharp,” Kasparov explains. “As such, they could be used as weapons. Leaving only one person to clean them up would give them access to a potential supply of what is essentially several makeshift knives. It is not strategic to allow such a possibility. With a second person there, the chances of the first stealing it would be much lower.”

        Hayasaka stares at him coldly. “Do you, like, really distrust me that, like, much, Sergey-kun?”

        “After your stunt with the key, yes, I do.” Kasparov responds. “By the way, we need to discuss that at dinner.”

        All the girls except Ichigohara collectively tense up. “Why’re y’all gettin’ so tense?” she asks. “Did somethin’ actually go down with that meeting Tomiko-chan was talkin’ about?”

        “A m-meeting?” asks Oyamada. “What a-about?”

        “And why were the rest of us not informed?” asks Kasparov, sounding frustrated. 

        “...We’ll discuss this at dinner,” Domoto says awkwardly, which is understandable considering what happened earlier. “It’s past dinner time.”

        “Twenty-three minutes past,” Komatsu says. “I’ve been keepin’ count!”

        Ichigohara chuckles. “Haha...you don’t have to count anymore, Yutaka-kun. I’ll make a quick easy dinner  for y’all.”

        Eguchi clutches her stomach. “You don’t have to, um, make any for me...I’m not, um, feeling hungry.”

        “But weren’t you eating a lot yesterday as earlier today?” I ask. “This is kind of sudden.”

        Eguchi shrugs. “I guess I’m, um, just full.”

        “Wait, who’ll b-be the s-second person t-to be with Hayasaka-san?” Oyamada asks. “We s-still need to figure that o-out...I c-can do it, i-if need be...”

        “That’ll work,” Domoto says. “Hayasaka-san and Oyamada-kun will clean up the remains of the pot and then come down for dinner. The rest of us will go now.”

        “Fuckin’ finally!” Komatsu says.

        While Hayasaka and Oyamada stay on the third floor, Domoto, Kasparov, Niizuma, Komatsu, Eguchi, Ichigohara and I head downstairs. When we get there, Ichigohara heads into the Kitchen and makes us some food. By the time it’s done, Hayasaka and Oyamada are back from upstairs and Terajima and Sashihara have returned from Motoki’s room.

        “How’s she doin’?” Ichigohara asks Sashihara worriedly as we all wait in line for food, which is a simple yet delicious-smelling miso soup. “Will she be alright?”

        “She should be,” Sashihara says, still abnormally quiet. “I can’t know for sure because we don’t have the proper equipment, but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have a concussion.”

        “That’s good,” I say. “What’s she doing right now?”

        “Resting,” Terajima answers. “She figured that was the best thing to do.”

        “It prolly is,” Komatsu says as he finally finishes filling his bowl of soup to the brim. “After bein’ whacked in the head like that, ain’t nothin’ much ya can do but take it easy.”

        Dinner is short but quiet. Some people have a lot of food, like Komatsu, while others have none at all, like Eguchi, who only leans over the table and clutches her stomach. Almost everyone else seems to be hungry due to dinner being so late, so there’s practically no conversation.  _Mom used to always say that was a sign of a good meal...if everyone’s too focused on their food to talk, it’s probably a pretty good meal._ Thinking of her makes my heart pang.  _Mom...Dad...I miss you guys. I just wanna see you again. I hate being is that goddamn fucking place, I just want to leave and be with you and—_

        “Wakana-chan, are you alright?” asks Ichigohara. “You like you’re about to cry.”

        I immediately push all my feelings back beneath the surface.  _I can’t cry right now...not in front of everyone else._ “I’m fine,” I say, even thought it’s a blatant lie. 

        Ichigohara nods, although I can tell she’s unconvinced. “Okay...well, I don’t wanna be intrusive, so I’ll just say this: if you ever need anythin’, always know you got me to talk to. Understand?”

        “Yeah,” I say. “Thanks, Ichigohara-san.”

        She smiles warmly. “No problem at all, Wakana-chan.”

         _She’s so nice...I’m really grateful to have a person like her here to make things a little brighter._

        I want to say something to her, but then Kasparov starts speaking. “Now that everyone is finished their meal,” he glances at Komatsu, who’s finally done his third bowl of soup, “I believe we should all be informed of what Niizuma-san’s meeting earlier today was about and what happened there.”

        “Basically, Hayasaka-san only agreed to let us in the secret room if she went with us,” Domoto explains. “So, she had Niizuma-san go around to all the girls and—”

        “And we girls, with the, like, exception of Noriyo-chan, like, spied on you boys in your, like, bath~!” Hayasaka interrupts.

        The room turns deathly silent.  _Oh shit..._

        “...What?” asks Sashihara.

        “That better be a fuckin’ joke,” Komatsu says angrily. 

        “Indeed,” Kasparov says, his face hardening. “Because if it is true, that would be an egregious breach of privacy!”

        “I have no idea if it’s true or not,” Ichigohara says. “I wasn’t there. Sorry, guys, I can’t help confirm or deny it.”

       “...It’s completely true,” Domoto says, sounding more ashamed than she ever has before.

        “Wh-Why?” Oyamada asks, simultaneously angry and humiliated. “Th-That’s s-s-so e-embarrassing...l-looking at u-us w-without o-our c-consent...”

        Terajima looks at Oyamada sympathetically, then back at the rest of us. “Who the fuck suggested you girls do this?” Terajima asks with barely restrained fury. “Because she better explain herself real goddamn well.”

         _Oh my God, he’s so terrifying when he’s angry..._

        “It was Hayasaka-san,” Niizuma says, not able to look directly at Terajima. “She took us back to the secret room, where there was a peephole. She tricked us into looking through it.”

        “That still ain’t no fuckin’ excuse!” Komatsu fumes. “Ya had no right to look at us while we were naked!”

        “I concur,” Kasparov says, seething with anger. “Hayasaka-san, be glad you are a woman. Because it is only for that reason that I am not going to slap the life out of you right now.”

        “What, are you, like, mad I saw parts of you that, like, only you usually see?” Hayasaka asks mockingly. “I mean, are you ashamed of, like, you know...” She winks. “Your little, or, actually, not so little, Monohebi?”

        Kasparov blushes so deeply the color of his face resembles that of a beet. “Y-You...сука ьляты!”

        Hayasaka is taken aback. “Wait, like, what does that mean?”

        Eguchi chuckles. “It’s a Russian, um, insult used by Russian, um, gamers a lot online.”

        “But what does it, like, mean?” Hayasaka demands. “Mika-chan, like, won’t tolerate being, like, called something she can’t, like, understand!”

        “Then don’t insult men about their genitalia!” Sashihara shouts, back to his normal loudness. “Doing that will only provoke negative reactions!”

        “And don’t go spyin’ on people without their fuckin’ permission!” Komatsu says furiously. “That ain’t fuckin’ cool at all!”

        “Are you, like, mad too, Yutaka-kun?” Hayasaka asks with a smirk. “Your, like, chest is pretty nice, especially, like, for a fucking pig like you.”

        Eguchi nods dreamily. “Yeah, it was very nic—I mean, shame on you, Hayasaka-san!” Eguchi says, realizing what she’s saying mid-sentence. 

        Terajima looks at her disapprovingly. As he turns his gaze to Hayasaka, his expression turns from disappointment to pure rage. “You,” he says venomously. “Get the fuck out of here right now.” He stands up and walks slowly over to Hayasaka. “I don’t want to see you or hear your annoying voice assaulting my ears right now. Because if I hear too much, I might fucking snap.” He’s towering over her now. “So get out. _Now_.”

        “Mika-chan, l-like...i-isn’t s-scared...” Hayasaka begins, but her words die in her mouth. After that, she’s trembling so much that she can’t even formulate a coherent response. Instead, she runs out of the Cafeteria to Cell Block A in fear. 

        “Good riddance,” Terajima mutters.”

        “Th-Thanks for m-making her l-leave, Terajima-kun,” Oyamada says gratefully. 

        All the anger falls off Terajima’s face and is replaced by a warm smile. “You’re very welcome,” he says affectionately. 

         _Well...that just happened. Terajima-kun made Hayasaka-san run off in fear...but she deserved to be scared after that stunt she pulled today._

        “Terajima-kun,” Domoto begins, “I’m concerned with how you let your rage control you. If you want to protect us as you claim, then mayb—”

        “Silence,” Kasparov interrupts. “I do not want to hear a word from you. You participated in Hayasaka-san’s debaucherous stunt.”

        “Not willingly,” Domoto fires back. “She tricked all of us into looking through the peephole. We had no idea where it went.”

        “Hold up,” Komatsu says, “that don’t make no sense. Wouldn’t the first one of ya who looked through have realized what was goin’ on and said somethin’ to the rest?” He glares at all of us. “Ya still ain’t got no excuse!”

        “Domoto-san and I, who were the first two to go, were too shocked to say anything,” Niizuma says. “It was only when Kawashima-san looked that she said what was happening and told Hayasaka-san off for it. At that point, Motoki-san got mad at Hayasaka-san and stormed off.”

        “Wh-What about the r-rest of y-you?” Oyamada asks, still angry. “Did y-you stay after th-that?”

        “Domoto-san, Hayasaka-san, and I left soon after Motoki-san,” I say. “Niizuma-san and Eguchi-san, however, stayed behind.”

        Niizuma and Eguchi wilt like dead flowers in the collective glares of the five boys. “I-I had t-to inspect the rest of the s-secret room,” Niizuma stammers, getting unusually flustered.

        “Yeah, um, it’s not, um, like, um, what you, um, think,” Eguchi says, sweating. “You, um, see, I, um, was just, um, making, um, sure that, um...” She looks down shamefully, not able to find an excuse. “...I’m sorry,” she says emotionally. “What I, um, did was, um, really stupid...and, um, really creepy, honestly. I hope you can, um, forgive me...”

        “I do!” Sashihara says after an awkward pause. “As a teenager, your hormones are raging! I won’t blame you for something natural!”

        “You were tricked into the situation, so I forgive you,” Terajima says. “But only if you promise to never do anything creepy like this ever again.”

        “I do,” Eguchi says, and it sounds genuine. “I really do.”

        “Then I f-forgive you, t-too,” Oyamada says with a small smile.

       Kasparov says nothing. He only sits in silence, glaring at Niizuma and Eguchi.

        “...I can’t forgive ya yet,” Komatsu says. “Maybe tomorrow, but...not now.”

        Eguchi looks especially hurt by that. “O-Oh...okay...” she says miserably. 

        “I don’t forgive you or Niizuma-san yet, either,” Kasparov says, breaking his silence. “Maybe I will...but it will take a while, and a lot of redemption on your part.”

        “That’s understandable,” Niizuma says. “What we did was...quite...”

        “Idiotic, perverted, lecherous, and many other things,” Kasparov finishes. “I could go on...however, I heard mention that this spying occurred from the secret room. What was in there?”

        “Yeah, I’m curious about that, too,” Ichigohara adds. “What was so special about that place Monohebi felt the need to make it locked?”

        “I’m not sure,” Domoto says. “It was only the peephole and a desk with a computer on it.”

        “C-Computer?” Oyamada asks. “Does that m-mean we can a-access the I-Internet and c-call for h-help?”

        Eguchi shakes her head. “Sadly, um, not...there was only, um, one file on the computer.”

        “What was that file?” Terajima asks curiously.

        “A video,” I answer. “And I know this’ll sound weird, but...it was a video of Furuhata-kun.”

        “What!?” Komatsu asks incredulously. “But he’s fuckin’ dead!”

        “It must’ve been filmed before he died,” I say. “And before the beginning of this killing game.”

        “What makes you say that?” asks Kasparov.

        “The video was him talking with someone else, who was off camera and using voice distortion,” Niizuma says. “They were talking very cryptically about how Furuhata-kun knew a girl who was planning something...and about how the unknown person, who was using a considerable amount voice distortion to mask their true identity, wanted to make a dream of theirs a reality.”

        Kasparov furrows his eyebrows. “Hmm...That is quite mysterious. It also leaves us with more questions than answers...which, if I am to be honest, does not greatly surprise me if Monohebi is involved.”

        “I wonder if the person behind Monohebi is the one who was talkin’ with Yuuto-kun,” Ichigohara speculates. “Or maybe it’s the traitor.”

        “It’s probably whoever is behind Monohebi!” Sashihara shouts. “They would have a far greater reason to hide their identity!”

        “Th-That’s true,” Oyamada says. “Th-They do u-use a robotic s-snake as th-their avatar in th-this whole mess...s-so they’re p-probably more l-likely to r-really try to h-hide their i-identity than th-the traitor...”

        “That seems logical to conlcude,” Niizuma says. “However, there are still so many other questions. Who is the woman or girl they’re talking about? What was she planning? How was Furuhata-kun involved? And why would Furuhata-kun be talking with the person behind Monohebi, if that’s really them in the video?”

        “Your last question is particularly curious,” Kasparov says. “Furuhata-kun never seemed fond of Monohebi. Quite the opposite, really. Monohebi even tried to kill him with spears on our first day here...so, why on earth would they be talking to each other, and why wouldn’t Furuhata-kun have mentioned seeing them to us?”

        “Um, guys,” Eguchi says suddenly, “can we please stop talking about this? It’s making my head hurt...also, it’s getting late...”

        I glance at the clock and see that she’s right. It’s almost nighttime. “So, how about we head to bed for the night and save this discussion for tomorrow,” I suggest. “I don’t think we’ll be very productive talking about it while tired.”

        Domoto nods. “I agree,” she says. “Let’s split up for the night.”

        We go our separate ways and head back to our rooms. As I get ready for bed, I reflect on all that’s happened today.  _First, we saw that mysterious video of Furuhata-kun, which only gave us more unanswerable questions, which we had plenty of before. Immediately after, the whole debacle with spying on the boys happened. And after that, Motoki-san was attacked by someone else here...or maybe not, if Niizuma-san is to be believed._

_Either way, today was a crazy day and I’m glad it’s over. I hope tomorrow is less crazy...yet I’m also worried that it won’t be. Monohebi hasn’t announced a motive for us yet...does he not have one planned, or does he have something especially dastardly up his sleeve? I want to believe the former, but the realistic side of me leans toward believing the latter..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened.
> 
> There was the video with Furuhata, the obligatory fan service scene, and the attack on Motoki...or, if you believe Niizuma, Motoki’s attack on herself.
> 
> So, what do you think? What’s up with Furuhata? Is Motoki faking her attack, and, if not, who is her attacker? Also...what did Kasparov call Hayasaka? 
> 
> Additionally...any predictions on the death(s) for this chapter? I’d recommend to start making them soon...because Daily Life won’t last forever.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading! I’ll see you next time!


	28. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Daily Life Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Daily Life continues some more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say, it has been a while since Monohebi's shown up...I wonder if he'll have anything to say in this chapter.

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

        Like any other day, I wake up to the same morning announcement.  _Same as always..._

        After I get out of bed finish getting ready, I head to the Cafeteria, where everyone except Ichigohara and Sashihara already is. _They’re probably in the Kitchen making breakfast...I wonder what it’ll be this morning. Whatever, it is I’m sure it’ll be good...as long as Sashihara-kun stops trying to be a hibachi chef._  

        I sit in the middle of the table, between Domoto and Motoki, who I’m surprised to see there. “Are you all better already, Motoki-san?” I ask her.

        “No, sadly,” she answers, rubbing her head and the makeshift bandages from Sashihara’s shirt wrapped around it. “I can walk and talk, though...which is all I really need to do.” She forces herself to smile. “I’m at least grateful I’m not dead.”

        I smile back at her. “We’re grateful you’re not dead, too,” I tell her. 

        Soon enough, Ichigohara and Sashihara call us into the Kitchen for breakfast. Luckily, the stove isn’t burnt today. “No hibachi experiments today, Sashihara-kun?” I ask with a small smile.

        “I wasn’t about to let him try,” Ichigohara says. “No offense to Hisaya-kun, but he should try stickin’ to what he’s good at...which, uh...doesn’t include the culinary art of hibachi, sadly.”

        Sashihara clutches his fist. “I promise...I could be legendary! I just need to practice!”

        Niizuma nods approvingly. “I appreciate your work ethic, Sashihara-kun. With hard work and effort, anything is possible.” She glances at the stove. “However, I’d be lying if I say I wasn’t relieved to not see a horribly burnt stove today.”

        Sashihara opens his mouth to say something back to her, but closes it again shortly after.  _Poor Sashihara-kun...all he wants to do is follow a dream of his. Sadly, some dreams are unfeasible. That doesn’t mean he should give up entirely, but...maybe he should wait until we get out of here._

 _If we get out of here_ , a voice in my head says.  _There’s a good chance we’ll all be trapped in here forever...unless..._  I shake myself out of those thoughts.  _No, i can’t think like that...it’ll only make things worse than they already are._

        After I get my food, head out to the Cafeteria and finish eating it, I notice Eguchi slowly slinking out of the Cafeteria, towards the portion of the first floor that’s just bunch of random classrooms. “Where are you going?” I ask her. “Isn’t it too early to leave?”

        “And why are you going?” Terajima asks. “We haven’t even talked as a group yet.”

        “I’m just going to the bathroom over here,” Eguchi says, not making eye contact with any of us. “I’m sorry, but I can’t hold it...”

        Hayasaka looks up sharply. “...Bathroom?” She repeats, narrowing her eyes. “Well, does, like, Yuzuki-chan mind if, like, Mika-chan goes with her to the, like, bathroom?”

        Eguchi’s eyes widen in fear for just a moment, then return to normal. “Yeah, um...sure...that's fine..."

        The two of them leave. “What was that about?” Motoki asks, looking confused. “That was kind of weird...”

        “It’s no issue!” Sashihara shouts. “They’ll be back soon enough. Until then, I guess we just have to wait!”

        Niizuma fidgets uncomfortably in her seat. “Ugh. I hate waiting,” she says irritably.

        “C’mon, Tomiko-chan, just go with the flow,” Ichigohara advises her. “It’s not too hard, once you try...”

        Niizuma grimaces. “‘Go with the flow?’” she repeats, sounding disgusted. “No. Such a mindset leads to laziness and a lack of productivity and I absolutely will not partake in it.”

        “Oh, okay then...” Ichigohara says, taken aback at how vehemently Niizuma denied her. “I was just tryin’ to help...”

          _It_ _was really unnecessary for Niizuma-san to have been so harsh...I get that she values hard work a lot, but maybe she should take Ichigohara-san’s advice try chilling out for once...I think it’s so her some good._

         Eventually, Eguchi and Hayasaka return from the bathroom and sit back down. I try to scan both of their faces for info on what happened on their supposed trip to the bathroom, but I can’t find anything. _They look pretty normal...I guess it was just an ordinary trip to the bathroom. I need to stop being so suspicious..._  

         “Now that we’re all here, let’s get started,” Domoto starts. “To begin, I’d like to—”

         “Wh-Why is _she_  h-here?” Oyamada asks as he glares at Hayasaka with a level of contempt I’ve never seen from him before. “She sh-shouldn’t he here. N-Not after sh-she invaded o-our privacy, l-like how I-Ingsoc invades i-its people’s p-privacy in _1984_...”

        “I agree,” Terajima says. “I don't want to see her face after what she did yesterday."

        "Likewise," says Kasparov. "She has no business being here, not after her spying on us and the nonsense she pulled with the key."

        Hayasaka smirks. She opens her mouth to say something but Komatsu cuts her off. "Shut yer fuckin' hole," he says angrily. "Ain't no one here that wants to hear yer bullshit or yer annoyin' voice right now."

        She stares at him coldly. "Mika-chan was going to, like, apologize," she says.

        "You were?" I ask doubtfully. "No offense, but that doesn't really sound like you."

        Hayasaka turns to face me. "Well, you don't, like, really know Mika-chan," she tells me, her voice void of its normal cuteness. "So don't act like you do."

        "So y-you're sorry f-for what you d-did yesterday?" Oyamada asks. " _A-Actually_ sorry?"

        "You don't have to, like, believe it, but yes," Hayasaka says. "Mika-chan...she, like..." She takes a deep breath, clearly having difficulty admitting to her mistake. "She, like...fucked up and is sorry for it."

         _Wow...I didn't think I'd ever hear her apologize. Normally, I'd think it was fake, but she sounded so genuine..._

"This is definitely a sudden shift in attitude," Domoto says, sounding slightly suspicious. "Yesterday, you were completely unapologetic...and now you're sorry?" She shakes her head. "I don't believe it."

        "Like Mika-chan said, you don't, like, have to," Hayasaka says. "But it's true."

        "Let's just move on, then," Motoki suggests.

        "Easy for you to say when you weren't the one being spied on," Terajima says coolly. "I'm not so willing to forgive and forget so quickly."

        "Eisuke-kun, I hope you don't mind me bringin' this up," Ichigohara starts, "but we all, or at least most us, decided to forgive you, even though you stabbed Yuuto-kun and you were revealed to be a yakuza. So don't you think it's a little hypocritical for you to not accept Mika-chan's apology now?"

        Terajima pauses. "That...is a good point," he says slowly. "Still, I find it pretty hard to just forgive her so quickly and then forget about it."

        "You shouldn't just forget," Ichigohara says. "We need to hold her accountable for what she was doin'. But, because she's apologized for what she's done...we should also forgive her and hope she learns from this experience and grows to become a better person."

        "We get it," Niizuma interjects suddenly. "Can we just move on from this discussion already? It's getting tiring to talk about."

        "I'm sorry, but what would we be moving on to?" Sashihara asks loudly. "I'm pretty sure Hayasaka-san spying on us boys yesterday is pretty important!"

        "Not as important as that video with Furuhata-kun," Niizuma retorts. "That's a lot more important in the grand scheme of things."

        "Unfortunately, I must concur with Niizuma-san," Kasparov says. "From what was described to me of it...I have several speculations."

         _...Speculations? Does that mean...?_  "Kasparov-kun, are you saying you have theories as to why Furuhata-kun was that in that video?"

        Kasparov nods. "Indeed I do. I believe that—”

        "No," Motoki interrupts suddenly. "We  _cannot_ talk about that video...thinking about it will only drive us insane."

        Kasparov gives her a disapproving look. "On the contrary. If we think in a logical, strategic way, we may be able to peel back the cover of deception and see the truth hiding in the video."

        "And what truth is that?" I ask.

        "That distorted voice in the video...I am of the opinion that their identity is that of the person controlling Monohebi," Kasparov says. "In other words, I speculate that they are the mastermind of this killing game."

        Komatsu furrows his brow. "How do ya know that for sure, though? They could just as easily be the traitor!"

        "Not necessarily," says Kasparov. "Recall that Monohebi said he approached the traitor after the first class trial. Before then, they were just one of us."

        "They could've planned it from the beginnin', though," Ichigohara says. "Who's to say they couldn't've been in cahoots before this killin' game even started?"

        "But then why would they wait until after the first class trial to join sides with Monohebi?" Niizuma asks. "If they were in on this together the whole time, there's no reason for them to have waited."

        "No reason that we know of!" Sashihara shouts. "For all we know, they could have a perfectly good reason to have waited!"

        "That is true," Kasparov concedes. "However, no proof of such a reason exists. Therefore, I am going to assume there is none." He clears his throat. "Moving on from that, the fact that Furuhata-kun was in that video was quite perplexing to me. If he was talking to the mastermind, then why did he not immediately tell us who they were on our first day here?"

        "Oh, the answer to that is quite simple," Monohebi's voice says. "I erased his memories of that event."

        "Monohebi?" I say, startled by his sudden appearance. "Where the hell did you come from?"

        "And more important, did you just say you stole Furuhata-kun's memories!?" Domoto asks incredulously. 

        "Indeed I did," Monohebi says. "I stole the rest of yours, too."

        The room becomes deathly silent.  _...What? That...that has to be a joke, right? There's no way Monohebi stole our memories. He has to be lying!_ "That's not true!" I say angrily. "You're just trying to trick us!"

        "Yeah, there's no fuckin' way ya stole our memories!" Komatsu yells. "I woulda known if ya had done that sorta shit!"

        "Would you?" Monohebi asks with an almost imperceptible smirk. "The entire purpose of erasing memories is that you would not recall ever having them in the first place."

        "But...wouldn't there be big gaps in our memories if you'd done that?" Motoki asks. 'We'd notice that for sure."

        "Yeah, you have to, like, be lying!" Hayasaka says. "Mika-can is, like, completely sure she remembers everything she, like, did before coming here!"

        "You think you do," Monohebi says. "But I assure you, I  _did_ take memories from all of you."

        "D-Do you e-expect us to b-believe you j-just like th-that?" Oyamada says. "Y-You're making a p-pretty big statement..."

        Monohebi pauses. "I suppose that is correct," he says after a little while. "Alright then. Allow me to ask a question: have I ever lied to any of you?" 

        "You lied, like, several times!" Hayasaka says. "What a, like, dumb question."

        "When?" Monohebi asks. "Name a specific instance when I was as mendacious as you claim."

        "Menda...what?" Komatsu asks. "What the fuck even is that word?"

        "It m-means not t-telling the truth," Oyamada says, consulting the dictionary from his book bag. "S-Synonyms of the w-word include—"

        "I politely ask you to shut up," Monohebi interrupts, annoyed. "I asked Hayasaka a question. Let her answer."

        "Well, like, uh...Mika-chan can't think of anything, like, specific..." she says frustratedly. "But she, like, knows you've lied!" 

        "Ah, believing a previous opinion even when it is shown to be false," Monohebi says. "Such a classic case of belief perserverance."

        "What's that?" Ichigohara asks. "It sounds kinda cool."

        "That matters not," Monohebi says quickly. "What does matter is that I have not lied to any of you. Yes, I have manipulated the truth and twisted words, like I did with Aozora's time of death in the last Monohebi File. However, I have yet to tell an outright lie."

        "So?" Niizuma asks challengingly. "That doesn't mean you couldn't be lying right now."

        "No, it does not discount that possibility," Monohebi acknowledges. "However, I believe it significantly decreases its likelihood. Would you not say the same, as the Ultimate Statistician?"

        Niizuma has no response to that. Instead, she purses her lips and looks away bitterly. "I suppose..."

        "So...Monohebi really did take our memories?" Motoki asks softly. 

        "I hate to say it...but he really might have," Domoto says.

        "What memories did you steal from us?" Kasparov asks. "If you really want to prove you are indeed telling the truth, tell us that."

        "Oh, Kasparov, that is nice bait," Monohebi says. "But I am no idiot. I will not disclose information of that nature. Besides...I have no need of doing that."

        Domoto arches an eyebrow. "And why's that?" she asks.

        "Because I selected two of you to regain your lost memories," Monohebi says. "Or at least, portions of them."

_Wait...WHAT!? Some people here already have their memories, yet haven't said anything!? I know I didn't regain anything, so I'm not one of them...so who are those people?_

"Who are they!?" Sashihara asks, echoing my thoughts. "Tell us right now!"

        "They already know who they are," Monohebi says. "Or at least, they should."

        "What do you mean 'they should?'" Motoki asks, sounding confused. "How would they _not_ know?"

        "Figure that out by yourselves," Monohebi says with an evil grin. "You shall receive no more information from me." After saying that, he disappears, just as suddenly as he came.  _What the hell...? Two of us have regained those lost memories...or "portions" of them...but who are they? And what do they remember?_

        "Alright, who here regained their memories?" Domoto asks sharply. "We won't think anything less of you. Just tell us who you are and what you remember now." No one says word. "Come on, say something!" Domoto says frustratedly. "Tell us what you know!"

        "Otoha-chan, calm down," Ichigohara says. "As weird as it sounds, maybe neither of 'em even know they have their memories."

        "Monohebi did say something about 'portions' of memories," Terajima says. "Whatever that means."

        "Yeah, what the fuck is a 'portion' of a memory?" Komatsu asks. "It can't have anything' to do with food, can it?"

        Eguchi chuckles at that. "Haha...no, I don't think so," she says. "I think it means...these two people got back parts of their memories, but not all of them." Her eyes widen suddenly and she looks down. "That's, um, just what I, um, think, though...so don't take it, um, too seriously."

        "I think you're correct," Motoki says. "Though it confuses me how these individuals wouldn't recognize even parts of the memories they had stolen from them. Wouldn't even small new things in your memory be noticeable?"

        "Memory is a fickle thing," Kasparov says. "My chess mentor was the former Ultimate Psychologist, and he often mentioned a series of studies by the American researcher Dr. Elizabeth Loftus which investigated how memory is malleable and can be influenced by false information far easier than we might like to imagine."

        "But, like, what does that, like, have to do with this?" Hayasaka asks. "These, like, memories Monohebi mentioned are, like, real, right?"

        "They might not be," Domoto says. "Perhaps that's why no one has come forward yet..."

        "Or m-maybe they j-just don't w-want to tell us," Oyamada says. "I h-hate to think that, b-but it's a p-possibility..."

        "Why on earth wouldn't they say somethin', though?" Ichigohara asks. "That just doesn't make sense."

        "It could," Kasparov says. "If the people in question are planning to escape from here."

        A shiver runs down my spine when he says that. "Kasparov-kun...you aren't saying you think both of the people who regained memories are planning to kill, are you?"

        "No, not necessarily" Kasparov answers, "but I am saying that it is a possibility which we cannot ignore. After all, I am fairly certain this is the 'motive' Monohebi has given us to kill this time, like the motive videos and the reveal of the traitor previously."

        "Good point," Domoto says. "This is almost certainly the motive. So, it makes the most sense to me...that these two people who received their memories as a way for Monohebi to motivate them to kill. Perhaps they're both plotting to get out because of that."

        "Wh-What if th-they're both w-working together?" Oyamda asks, tightly clutching a book to his chest. "Th-That would be r-really bad..."

        "Hold on...accomplices aren't allowed!" Sashihara shouts. "Because only one person can get out, it doesn't make sense for these two people to work together...so, isn't it possible that the two of them are trying to execute their own murder plots at the same time!?"

        Motoki blanches. "D-Don't say that..it's too terrible to even imagine..."

        "We need to imagine it, as hard as it might be," Domoto says. "We need to be vigilant to make sure none of those plots, if they exist at all, succeed."

        Oyamada's eyes widen. "O-One's already almost s-succeeded, though...Motoki-san w-was attacked y-yesterday," he says, terrified. "S-Someone was t-trying to kill her..." 

        "No, no, no," Motoki says, shaking her head desperately. "That wasn't what happened..."

        "No, you could've faked your attack," Niizuma says. "All to make yourself seem like an innocent if you enact a murder plan."

        Motoki glares at her. "Stop it. I'm the last one here who wants to kill someone!" Her gaze drifts over to me. "I made a promise to prevent a murder...a promise that I fully intend to keep!"

         _She still hasn't forgotten about our promise...I'm glad to hear that. it's a nice ray of light in this dark moment..._

        Niizuma gives her a dubious look. "Well, it looks like you'll have trouble making good on that promise."

        Motoki stands up suddenly. "Shut up," she says furiously. "You're only making things worse!"

        "By speaking my mind? By communicating?" Niizuma narrows her eyes. "Isn't that what you always preach about? The power and necessity of communication?" She chuckles humorlessly. "It's ironic to hear you get mad at me for doing something you encourage us all to do."

        Motoki starts saying something, but Terajima raises his hand sharply. "Stop," he says commandingly, his deep voice booming. "This bickering will only worsen our situation."

        "Yeah, but, like...what else can we, like, do?" Hayasaka asks, twirling her hair sadly. "There's, like, nothing that'll, like, make things better..."

        "Yes, there is," Terajima says.

        Domoto looks at him curiously. "And what's that?" 

        "I suggest we reinstate the partner policy we had on the day after the talent show," Terajima proposes. "No one goes anywhere alone. Especially not at nighttime. I also think we should have a strict curfew that no one leaves their rooms during nighttime." He sighs. "And...speaking from my experience with Furuhata-kun...don't pay attention to any notes you may be given. They'll probably only cause death."

        Kasparov nods. "This is a sound, strategic idea," he says. "However, how should the partners be determined?"

        "Randomly," Niizuma says immediately. "Random assignment is a good way to carry out any experiment. That would minimize the possibility of the two who regained their memories being paired together."

        "This ain't an experiment, though," Komatsu says. "Besides, like Sashihara-kun said, accomplices ain't allowed, so there ain't no need to make sure those two don't get paired together."

        Niizuma purses her lips. "No, but it still is a good idea. It is better to be safe than sorry."

        "I don't disagree, but how exactly would we go about doin' this random assignment stuff?" Ichigohara asks. "Not to sound mean, but it's not really necessary...couldn't we just choose?"

        "Yeah, like, Mika-chan doesn't want to be with, like, Yutaka-kun," Haysaka says, wringing her nose. "That'd, like, really suck."

        "I don't wanna be with a perverted bitch like ya, either," Komatsu says. "I'd rather be with someone cool, like Eguchi-san."

        Eguchi's looks over at him suddenly. "W-Wait..you...think I'm cool?" 

        Komatsu nods. "Yeah, I had a lotta fun back we were playin' Taiko no Tatsujin before it broke. Ya also are pretty cool when it comes to listenin' to my music. I like that."

        Eguchi looks like she's about to faint. "Oh my God...this is..."

        Terajima has a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. "Look at them," he whispers to Oyamada, who's also smiling.

        However, Haysaka looks positively furious. "What the..." she whispers. "What a fucking bit..." Her voice trails off into incoherent mumbling.

        Domoto clears her throat. "To get back on track...it seems there's a disagreement. So, let's vote. Should there be random assignment on the partners—" She pauses to let people rate their hands. "—or should we choose?"

        Only Niizuma, Kasparov, Domoto, and I raise our hands for the first option. Everyone else wants to choose partners.  _I get that randomizing partners probably isn't as fun of an option...but it's more logical and will probably be better in preventing a death. But...not everyone else felt that way, so I guess I'll have to go with the flow._

        Soon after the vote, the selection of partners begins. "Wanna be partners, Eguchi-san?" Komatsu asks.

        "YES," Eguchi says, with so much enthusiasm she's almost shouting. "I, mean, um...sure..."

        Haysaka glares at them for a moment, but soon turns on her her cute persona, as suddenly as you'd turn on a light switch. "Like, Tomiko-chan~~~! Let's, like, be partners~!" 

        "...Okay," Niizuma says with absolutely zero enthusiasm.  _I feel bad for her...Hayasaka-san likes her the most, so she always has to put up with her..._

        "C-Can you b-be my p-partner, T-Terajima-kun?" Oyamada asks. "Y-You make m-me feel so s-safe when y-you're around..."

        Terajima smiles warmly at him. "Sure thing."

        "Hisaya-kun, do you wanna be my partner?" Ichigohara asks.

        "Absolutely!" Sashihara shouts.

        Kasparov, who's standing next to him, winces at how loud he is, then turns to Domoto. "Would you like to be my partner?"

        "Sure," Domoto says. "I think a rematch is in order. This time, I'll beat you at least once in chess."

        Kasparov chuckles.. "Ha...you can try."

        _That leaves only two people...Motoki-san and myself._ I turn to her. "Do you want to be partners?" I ask her. 

        "There's not much of a choice, but yeah," she says with a smile. "I'd like that." 

        After everyone has a partner, Domoto speaks up. "So. Does anyone have anything more to say before we end this meeting?"

        "Yeah, I got somethin', Otoha-chan," Ichigohara says. "How strict do we gotta be with this partner thing?"

        "What do you mean?" Domoto asks, looking slightly confused. "The rule is simple: partners must stay together at all times."

        "Well, it's just Hisaya-kun and I were thinkin' of splittin' up," Ichigohara says. "I was gonna go to the bath to relax like I always do, and he was gonna go the sauna." She shrugs. "Those rooms are close enough for us to pretty much be together, right?"

        Domoto looks displeased. "'Pretty much' being together isn't being together," Domoto says. "If we really do want to stop a murder from happening, then you both need to be together at all times."

        "Hold on!" Sashihara shouts. "What if we met every two hours!? That way, we'd be able to stay apart for some time yet still be assured that the other is safe and sound!"

        "Yeah, I like that idea," Ichigohara says with a nod. "Besides, if only the two of us are separated, it's all good, right? The rest of y'all will still be together at all times, so Hisaya-kun wouldn't have to be worried about anyone killin' us." She laughs nervously. "Not like that's gonna happen, anyway..."

        "You cannot be sure that it is impossible," Kasparov says sternly. "You two being separated sets a dangerous precedent."

        "Also, it's not fair to the rest of us if you two are allowed to be separated, but we're not," Niizuma says. "Not fair at all..."

         _She obviously doesn't seem to happy about being paired up with Hayasaka-san...not that I blame her for that. I wouldn't be happy, either..._

        "The decision is final," Domoto says before Ichigohara or Sashihara can say anything. "You two aren't allowed to be separated, even for brief periods of time. End of discussion."

        Neither Ichigohara and Sashihara looks pleased about that, but they don't argue back. "Fine..." Ichigohara says dejectedly. "I guess we could go to the garden, then, HIsaya-kun..."

        "Well, that's that," Domoto says. "This meeting's over now. Everyone, be sure to meet back here at precisely six for dinner tonight."

        After that, everyone goes their separate ways. "What do you want to do?" I ask Motoki. "We can't just sit around and do nothing."

        "I don't know," Motoki says. "Do you want me to talk about some linguistics stuff?"

         _I feel like that wouldn't be terribly interesting...but it would pass the time. So, I guess it'll be fine to do that._

        For most of the entire day, Motoki and I wander around, with her lecturing me on the basics of linguistics. _I'd be lying if I said it was super exciting stuff, but...I'd also be lying if I said I didn't find it to at least be fairly interesting._  Eventually, though, she goes off on several tangents that I cannot follow at all.  _Semiotics...? Pragmatics...? What even is all this stuff? I just don't understand..._

        "Sorry, Motoki-san," I interrupt suddenly while she goes on about something called modality. "Uh...I'm not really following what you're saying. Do you mind starting over and going a bit slower?"

        Motoki looks disappointed about having to start over, but nods. "Yeah...sure thing. I know it's a lot of information and vocabulary to take in at once." 

_That's for sure...I still barely even know what diphthongs are even after she talked about them for thirty minutes._

        "Okay, so every spoken language is compromised of sounds, right?" Motoki begins. "The smallest individual units of sound in any given language...do you remember what they're called?"

        "I think?" I say, not certain. "Let me think." I rack my brain for the answer,  _Dammit...what are they called_ _again? I remember then reminding me of some old invention...but which one? I think it was...the phonograph? I remember Motoki-san saying the 'phono' part means "sound" in Greek, so..._

"Phonomas?" I say, still unsure.

        "Phonemes," Motoki corrects. "Coming from the Ancient Greek φωνή or 'sound.' However, that's all phonemes are. They're just sounds, like 'sh' or 'g'. In addition to those, there are the smallest units of sound which carry meaning. Do you remember what they are called? They have pretty similar name."

         _Oh shit...I'm not as sure on this one. I remember it started with an 'm,' though...but what was it?_ "Uhhh...Marsemes?" I offer tentatively. 

        Motoki shakes her head. "No...you're kind of close, but it's morphemes."

        _Oh...so that's what it was._  "Sorry," I say. "This stuff is pretty confusing to me."

        "Do you want to stop talking about it, then?" Motoki asks. She stares down at the floor sadly. "If you're not good at this...or if you're not interested...or both...we can stop."

         _I do want to stop, but I can tell Motoki-san really loves talking about linguistics. I'd feel bad taking that away from her...especially now that Carrasco-san is gone and she doesn't have anyone else to talk with in a foreign language. Well...she has Kasparov-kun, but I don't think he likes to speak Russian with Japanese people from how rarely he ever speaks it. So...as much as I want to not continue this sort of conversation, I think making Motoki-san happy in such a terrible place like this is worth the price of me being confused for a few hours. Besides, maybe I'll learn something cool._ "No, I don't want to stop," I tell Motoki. "Keep going. Though...try to go slower than before."

        Motoki's eyes light up when I say she can continue. "Don't worry...I'll go as slow as you need, as long as you're listening."

        "I'm listening," I tell her. "Go on ahead."

        Motoki smiles widely, and then begins to speak. "Okay, so one thing to keep in mind is that morphemes aren't necessarily words. Some are, and they're called free morphemes. Get it? Because they can 'freely' stand by themselves, they're 'free' morphemes. However, there's also bound morphemes, which can only exist as parts of a word. In addition to that, there's also..." She goes on for a while about the different types of morphemes and then moves through several other topics, although this she explains clearly and thoroughly.  _Wow...I actually understand what's going on now...and I finally know what a diphthong is! Huh...that's weird. I'm a lot more excited about that then I feel like I should be._

        Motoki continues to teach me the fundamentals of linguistics and the different fields within it, but as we wander down the third floor's hallway, we're interrupted by Oyamada and Eguchi scurrying out from the Music Room in fear, with Komatsu emerging soon after, looking deeply shaken. "Goddammt...that was some fucked up shit..." he says.

        "Guys?" I ask, confused. "What's wrong? You look petrified..."

        "Did something happen in the Music Room?" Motoki asks with concern. "And where is your partner, Oyamada-kun? Weren't you with Terajima-kun?"

        "Yeah," Eguchi says, her voice unsteady. "He's still in there..."

        "But why if you guys are so scared, why is he still in there?" Motoki asks, fear in her voice. She brushes past Oyamada and Eguchi to open the door to the Music Room.

        "D-Don't go i-in there!" Oyamada shouts with a volume I didn't know was possible from his normally quiet tone. "I-It's not s-safe!"

        Motoki freezes with her hand hovering near the doorknob. "Why not?" she asks quietly. "Don't tell me...is he dead?"

        Komatsu winces when she says that. "Fuck no, he ain't dead...it's just 'cause the room's boobytrapped!" 

        "Boobytrapped?" I repeat. "With what? And why the hell is Terajima-kun still in there?" Ignoring Eguchi and Oyamada's protests, I push past them and open the door to the Music Room."

        "STOP!" Terajima shouts as soon as he see me. "Get out! It's not safe to stay in here."

        "Why not?" I ask stubbornly. 

        "Look at the ground not even a meter in fronta ya," Komatsu says from behind me. "Do ya see it?"

        I do as he says and peer at the ground in front of my feet. At first, I see nothing. Then, I spot it. Tied between two stack on instrument cases, right around where a normal person's ankle would be, is a thin wire. "What the...?" I say quietly. 

        "What is it, Kawashima-san?" Motoki asks as she begins to step past me.

        I shoot out my arm to stop her from moving any farther. "Be careful," I say. "There's a tripwire in front of you."

        Motoki looks down, sees it, and then recoils in fear. "Oh my God, that's so scary..." she whispers. "But...is that really it?" She turns around to look at Oyamada, Eguchi, and Komatsu. "You guys were kind of overreacting for just a tripwire."

        "That's partially my fault," Terajima says. "Every time I enter a room, I immediately scope it out to look for dangers. I saw that wire right as Oyamada-kun was about to run into it...so I panicked and told the rest of them to get out while I assessed the rest of the room."

        "Is there anything else?" I ask, looking around cautiously. 

        "I didn't find anything, no," Terajima says. "But that doesn't mean it's safe. We should still avoid this room as much as possible."

        "So I won't be able to play the piano part for my new piano concerto for ya guys?" Komatsu asks dejectedly. "Damn, I was lookin' forward to that."

        Eguchi sidles up next to hum. "Don't worry, Komatsu-kun...you could still do it in the future, if you want to..."

        "You could do it now, honestly," Motoki says. "I know it's scary, but if Terajima-kun, who spotted that almost invisible wire, didn't find anything else...doesn't that mean he's found all the danger?"

        "I'm glad you have so much trust in me," Terajima says, "but no, it doesn't. I don't want to risk anyone's life by allowing them to stay in this room."

         _That's understandable...although there is still a lingering question that I have._ "Terajima-kun...why do think that wire is even there in the first place?"

        Terajima bristeles uncomfortably. "I hate to say this...but I think it was put here as part of a murder plan."

        Absolute silence falls over the room. "No...that can't be the case..." Eguchi says in disbelief.

        Terajima sighs. "Sadly, I'm pretty sure it is." 

        "Why?" Motoki asks. "It's just a wire..."

        "Just a wire..." Terajima repeats, shaking his head. "Look more closely at it. That wire is sharp as hell. If someone were to not know that were there, they would get a nasty slice on their feet. Even worse..." He moves forward to the space a feet feet in front of the wire, where there's what looks like a tuba case. "See this? It looks like it’s been carefully placed so that a person of average height would break their neck on it. And even if a shorter person landed on it, they'd still smash their face against the floor from the sudden fall."

        "What about a tall person like you?" Motoki asks. "Would you be okay?"

        "I wouldn't be dead," Terajima says. "But that wire is so sharp it'd cut right through the skin and tendons on front part of my foot, which would make me incapacitated."

        I grimace. "And with whoever tripped on that wire either dead or incapacitated, the person who set this up could come in here and kill someone..."

        "But what about partners?" Eguchi asks. "Whoever set this up couldn't have left their partner to kill someone once they tripped...they wouldn't even have been able to set it up!"

        "Not if they were a sneaky lil' bitch and set it up last night," Komatsu says. "That'd explain why they prolly didn't account for the whole partners thing in their plan."

        A look of realization comes over Oyamada's face. "W-Wait...wh-what if the p-person who s-set up th-this wire...w-was the o-one who attacked M-Motoki-san?"

        Motoki pales. "No...don't say that," she says, rubbing her head. "That can't be true..."

        "It can," Terajima says. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it is what's happening here."

        "Do ya guys think that person was one of the ones that got their memory back?" Komatsu asks. "Maybe Kasparov-kun was right and they are tryna kill someone..."

        "No, no, no one's trying to kill anyone," Motoki says while shaking her head vigorously. "I won't believe it..."

         _She's so desperate to believe that a murder won't happen that she's denying the truth..._ "Motoki-san," I say softly. "You have to at least accept the possibility that maybe this wire set-up was part of a murder plo—”

        "NO!" Motoki says desperately. "I WON'T!" She rushes out of the room, crying. 

         _Goddammit...it looks like I didn't say the right thing. I need to go and talk to her..._ "You guys stay here," I say to Terajima, Oyamada, Komatsu, and Eguchi. "I'll go talk to Motoki-san..."

        Terajima nods. "We'll continue to look for dangerous things in here while you do that."

        I nod. "Okay," I say.

        I leave the Music Room, looking up and down the hallway for any sign of Motoki. Fortunately, I don't have to look too far. She's a few feet away from the door to the Music Room, collapsed against the wall, her body shaking with sobs. "Go away," she says when she sees me.

        "No," I say firmly. "I'm not leaving you like this."

        "Go away," Motoki says, sounding weaker this time. "You talking to me will only make me feel worse..."

        I sit down next to Motoki. "Well, if me talking will make things worse, why don't you do the talking?"

        Motoki shakes her head. "No..." she says, although she lacks conviction. "I don't want to talk...you'll only make me feel worse..."

        "Are you sure?" I ask. "You sound like you do want to talk. You sound like you're in desperate need of communication."

        She looks up at that word with a bitter smile. "I...I guess I am." Slowly but surely, she sits up straight and wipes her tears from her eyes. "With everything that's happened today and yesterday...Monohebi's announcement, Haysaka-san’s tomfoolery with the key, this wire, and the attack on me...I feel like it's getting harder and harder for me to keep my promise."

        I nod understandingly. "I get that...I'd be lying if I said what's been happening recently hasn't disheartened me."

        "Disheartened is a bit too weak of a word," Motoki says. "I'd say all these events...they've piled up on top of each other and..." She sniffles. "They've made me feel such a crushing despair."

         _...I don't like hearing hear use that word._ "Don't say that, Motoki-san," I say, more forcefully than I intend. "Because that despair you're talking about...it's exactly what Monohebi wants from you. If you despair, he wins."

        "How can I not feel despair when all these terrible things are happening?" Motoki asks. "Four of us are dead. Not one, but two of us have regained memories that make us want to kill. I was attacked. A trap was set in the Music Room. Someone's trying to kill!" She sobs. "I absolutely hate it to admit that...but it's true. Someone's probably going to die. But...I can't let that happen. Because if I do..." She buries her face in her hands. "Then I won't be able to keep the promise I made for Carrasco-san's sake. I'll be a failure!"

        _Hearing that word gives me flashbacks to Aozora-kun before he died...which isn't good. I can't let Motoki-san think this way...it's dangerous._ I pull her into a hug. "Motoki-san," I say softly, "you are  _not_ a failure. Not in the slightest. And even if someone else does dies...as long as you know you tried your damndest to prevent another death...you won't be a failure."

        "But someone would've died," Motoki says tearfully. "If I promised to stop the deaths and someone dies, then by definition I would've failed!"

        "Yes," I say. "You would've failed, you wouldn't be a failure. There's a difference. Do you get what I'm saying?"

        At first, she doesn't say anything. "Yeah...I think so," she says after a pause.

        "Good," I say, nodding. "Also...if it's consolation...if your attacker last night and whoever set up that trap with the wire were trying to kill...they haven't succeeded in either of their attempts so far. You haven't failed yet." 

        Motoki pulls out of my hug and wipes her eyes. "No...not yet," she says. Then, a tiny smile appears on her face. "Thanks, Kawashima-san. That helped...I'm still not completely okay, but...I definitely feel better now." She looks down. "I was just having a really, really hard time accepting that a death might happen, because this promise means a lot to me."

        "I understand," I say. "It's not exactly an easy thing to accept. But avoiding the truth, while easier in the moment, is worse in the long run."

        "Yeah, you're right," Motoki says. Her eyes drift around until they land on a clock. "It's almost six...I guess we should head down to dinner, then."

        "Sounds good," I say. 

        She and I make our way down to the Cafeteria, where I can see several of the others already eating. I double check the clock to make sure Motoki and I aren't late.  _It's only 5:50...so why are they eating already?_

        "Why's the food ready so early?" I ask to no one in particular.

        "Are you complaining?" asks Kasparov. "It is quite delicious."

        "No," I say, "I'm just confused by how early the food's ready today."

        "Hisaya-kun and I got real bored and decided to start it early," Ichigohara says as she plays with her food mindlessly. "We weren't really thinkin' and...well, I guess we finished up sooner than we thought we would." She shrugs. "Sorry..."

         _She doesn't really sound like herself...even though she is normally pretty laid back, she's a lot more low-energy than normal._ "Ichigohara-san, are you okay?" I ask her.

        "I'm fine, Wakana-chan," Ichigohara says, although her answer isn't very convincing. "Just go get yourself some food."

        "Yes, please do!" Sashihara shouts. "It'll get cold soon!"

         _I'm not convinced by what Ichigohara-san said...but I also don't want to be too pushy. I guess I should get some food first..._ I head back into the Kitchen with Motoki. "What's up with Ichigohara-san?" Motoki asks me as we make ourselves plates. "She's acting pretty weird."

        I shrug. "I'm not sure...I'm concerned, though."

        Motoki nods. "Yeah, me too," she says. "If she doesn't start acting normal soon, I'll bring it up during dinner." She smiles at me. "I have to make sure I keep that promise."

        I nod approvingly. "Good idea," I say.

        Motoki and I go back out to the Cafeteria and eat our food. Everyone else trickles in and begins to sit down as we eat. It looks like most people are enjoying the meal, although, weirdly enough, Eguchi isn't having any. "You're not eating, Eguchi-san," I notice.

        Eguchi winces. "Yeah, I guess I'm just not hungry tonight..." she says, sounding embarrassed at me noticing.

         _She sounds so embarrassed at me pointing that out in front of everyone...I feel bad now. Although it raises the question...why exactly is she embarrassed? I know it's none of my business, but I'm still_ _curious..._

        Eventually, everyone finishes eating. Once Domoto she sees this, she clears her throat. "Ahem," she begins, "I'd like to start by asking everyone how their day went? Did anything unforeseen happen?"

        "Mika-chan wanted to, like, go to the Art Room, so her and, like, Tomiko-chan, went there and had, like, so much fun~!" Hayasaka says. "We made, like, all sorts of, like, totally adorable arts and crafts. And, like, after that, Mika-chan and Tomiko-chan went to the, like, Props Storage Room and, like, gave Tomiko-chan a, like, new outfit~!"

        "You d-did?" Oyamada says, a confused look on his face. "But sh-she looks e-exactly the s-same as b-before..."

        "I changed back into my normal clothes afterwards," Niizuma says. "The outfit was too...excessively pink for my tastes." She holds up her hand to admire a new, expensive-looking rose gold watch on it. "However...I did decide to keep this watch. It's quite sleek."

        "Mika-chan, like, knew you'd love it~!" Hayasaka says proudly.

        "How wonderful," Terajima says with just a hint of sarcasm. His face grows serious. "More importantly, when entering the Music Room today, I made a frightening discovery.”

        Domoto frowns. “What did you find?”

        "Th-There was a t-tripwire in there," Oyamada answers. "I was a-about to t-trip on it wh-when Terajima-kun s-spotted it..."

        "Okay, and, like, why does that matter?" Hayasaka asks. "And, like, how is a wire, like, frightening?"

        Terajima gives her a cool, disapproving stare. "That wire was sharp as hell. Even barely touching it could cut your skin."

        Sashihara furrows his brow. "What kind of wire could do that? I haven't seen anything like that."

        "Perhaps it is a piano wire," Kasparov says. "There is a piano in the Music Room. It could be from there."

        "It could also be from the Art Room," Niizuma adds. "There are many sharp wires for cutting clay in there."

        "Well, as we discussed in the last trial, there aren't wires like that in any place on the second or first floor," says Domoto, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "So it must be from one of those two places."

        "Was there anyone in the Art Room or Music Room!?" Sashihara asks loudly. "If so, they're automatically suspicious!" 

        "Hayasaka-san and I were in the Art Room for the earlier part of the day," Niizuma says. "We weren't there the whole day, though. Around one o'clock, we left and went to the Props Storage Room."

        "Me, Eguchi-san, Terajima-kun, and Oyamada-kun went to the Music Room a lil' after five," Komatsu says. "They were gonna listen to me play the piano part for my new piano concerto, but then we saw that stupid fuckin' wire..."

        "Hmmm," Kasparov says, thinking. Where was everyone else?"

        "You and I were in the Rec Room playing chess," Domoto says. "I almost won a few times."

        "Almost," Kasparov says with what might be a smile. However, his amusement isn't long-lived and his face soon turns serious again. "But that is besides the point. Where were the rest of you?"

        "Oyamada-kun and I were in the Library before we were asked if we wanted to hear some music," Terajima says. "He was telling me all about his favorite works of Japanese literature." He smiles. "He knows a lot of stuff about it."

        "N-No I d-don't," Oyamada says sheepishly. "Y-You're making me s-seem a lot s-smarter than I r-really am..."

        "You are really smart, though, Oyamada-kun," Eguchi says supportively. "Oh, and Komatsu-kun and I were in the Arcade before he wanted to play his new piano concerto."

        "Yeah, and it was fuckin' fun as fuck!" Komatsu says. "It's shitty that Taiko no Tatsujin ain't an option no more, but we still had a blast."

        "Ichigohara-san and I were in the area past the locker rooms!" Sashihara shouts. "Because neither of us could be alone and we're different genders, we couldn't use the sauna and baths together. So, we went swimming for a while! However, we became bored after a few hours and headed down to the Kitchen to start dinner early!"

        "Yeah, we got real bored," Ichigohara says with a sigh. She slumps forward on the table. "I really wish I coulda taken my mornin' bath earlier...I'd feel a lot better."

        "Do you want to be partners tomorrow, Ichigohara-san?" Motoki asks. "We could go to the baths together, if you want. I could also sit outside if you didn't want us to be together."

        Ichigohara's face lights up at her proposal. "Sure, Sakiko-chan," she says warmly. "I'd be down for that."

        Sashihara looks disappointed. "I'm happy for you, Ichigohara-san...but what will I do without you as my partner!?" 

        "Why not go, like, swimming?" Hayasaka proposes. "You seem to, like, really like doing that."

        "Excellent idea!" Sashihara shouts. "Aquatic exercise is my favorite type! However, my partner would have to be up for a vigorous workout!" He scans the room. "Komatsu-kun! If you continue to eat so much, you must be partner!"

        "That ain't happenin'," Komatsu says. "I got too fuckin' tired form yer crazy routine at the talent show to ever wanna do somethin' like that with you again."

        "How about this...if you work out with me, I will cook you your favorite type of food for dinner!" Sashihara shouts. "And lots of it!"

        Komatsu looks interested now. "Okay, I think I might be takin' you up on that offer..."

        "This planning is nice, but irrelevant," Kasparov says. "Motoki-san, you and Kawashima-san have yet to say where you were and what you were doing today today."

        "Kawashima-san and I just wandered around aimlessly while I discussed the basic concepts of linguistics with her," Motoki says. "We didn't go in any rooms until we saw Oyamada-kun, Eguchi-san, and Komatsu-kun leaving the Music Room after they found the wire."

        "Niizuma-san and Hayasaka-san," Kasparov begins, "you two are the only ones who were in either the Art Room or Music Room before the wire was found today. As such, suspicion lies on the two of you."

        "That's, like, sooooo ridiculous~!" Hayasaka says. "Mika-chan and, like, Tomiko-chan aren't, like, involved~!"

        "You s-say that, b-but how c-can the r-rest of u-us be sure you're n-not lying?" Oyamada asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

        "I admit you can't be absolutely certain we aren't lying," Niizuma concedes. "However, accomplices are pointless in this killing game. Neither of us would gain anything from conspiring with the other." She brushes her hair out of her face. "Besides, that wire wasn't necessarily set up today. Someone could've set it up last night."

        Terajima nods. "That's what I was thinking," he says. "That trap with the wire doesn't make much sense if whoever set it up knew about our partner system."

        "Why not, Eisuke-kun?" asks Ichigohara. "That wire still coulda killed someone, right?"

        "Possibly," Terajima says, "although death definitely wouldn't be guaranteed. I'm thinking the plan of whoever set up the tripwire was planning to come in and kill the person incapacitated by it." Terajima pushes his glasses up his nose. "With the partner rule in place, the kind of plan would be impossible, because it'd make the attacker kill their own partner, the incapacitated person, and their partner. That's a violation of rule six, which says a single blackened can't kill more than two people."

        "They'd also be really fuckin' suspicious," Komatsu says. "With their partner and two other people dead, there's no way we wouldn't find out who they were!"

        "Wait," Kasparov says. "Terajima-kun, I believe I understand the basic premise of the plan you outlined...yet, even without the partner rule, it does not make much logical sense to me."

        Terajima shrugs. "It's just a speculation of mine from the evidence I saw, nothing more. I do think it's what this person was thinking of doing, though."

        "If it is, then this attacker person really isn't very smart," Domoto says with a satisfied smile. "Perhaps we got lucky and someone stupid regained their memory."

        "Even if they're stupid, if they have an intent to kill, they're dangerous," Terajima says. "We still need to be vigilant of them and whatever they might be planning next."

        "There's also the other person who regained their memory!" Sashihara shouts. "We need to be cautious about them, too!"

        "Maybe the other person isn't tryin' to kill anyone," Ichigohara says hopefully. "I'd like it if that were the case."

        "So would the rest of us," Kasparov says. "However, we must be prepared if they have ill intentions, too."

        "Can we stop talking about this?" Eguchi asks. "It makes me feel really scared..."

        "I d-don't like i-it too m-much, either..." Oyamada says.

        Domoto glances at the clock. "It's almost nighttime, so we can stop for today. Remember, everyone, absolutely none of you are allowed to leave your rooms tonight. Don't open your doors to anyone. Is that understood?" She receives a general murmur of agreement. "Okay," She says with a nod. "Be safe."

        After the meeting ends, everyone goes their separate ways. I help Ichigohara and Sashihara with the dishes, then head back to my room. As I take my shower, brush my teeth, and get ready for bed, I reflect on what happened today.  _Today started out really roughly...with Monohebi revealing the motive to everyone and all the tension brought by the revelation that two of us have regained lost memories...or at least "portions" of them. The stuff with that wire in the Music Room and Motoki-san's reaction were pretty bad too....however, in spite of all that bad stuff, I think we're in a pretty good place. The partner system seems really sound to me and is a lot safer than what we had before. It makes me optimistic that a murder might not ever happen here again. Although...I'd be lying if I said I still didn't have a lot of worries about that._

        Right as I'm about to get into bed, I notice that my mouth is really dry.  _I should get a cup of water from the Kitchen...but I also shouldn't, because we're not allowed to leave our rooms at night._ Sitting on the side of my bed, I ponder what I should do.  _I really shouldn't leave...but I'm also really thirsty. It's only a cup of water...besides, if everyone else is in their room, then I_ _should be fine....right?_

        Although I know it's a terrible idea, I stand up and walk over to my door and open it. The hallway outside is still and quiet.  _So no one else is up...that's a relief._

        However, as I approach the double doors to the Cafeteria, I realize that assumption is incorrect.  _Wait...are those voices coming from the Cafeteria? Who's that talking in there?_

        I edge closer to the doors, taking great care to be as quiet as possible. Slowly but surely, I hear one of the voices begin take shape.

        "...would be such a shame if everyone else, like, found out about your secret, right?" Hayasaka's voice says tauntingly.  _Hayasaka-san...what's she doing up so late? And who's she talking to?_

        The other voice, which is so quiet I can't make out who it belongs to, says something indiscernible. Whatever they say, Haysaka laughs at it. "Oh my God, it was so fucking, like, obvious~! Your hands...your teeth...your actions. Mika-chan, like, knew instantly."

        The other voice says something else that I can't make out. When Hayasaka responds, all cuteness is gone from her voice. "You know what you can do. No one else has to know about this...and they won't know. No one else here will ever have to know this secret of yours, but only if you...lend some assistance." She pauses. "So will you, like, do it?" she asks, her voice back to normal. "Will you, like, help Mika-chan out?"

        I can't hear exactly what the other voice says. "Great~!" her voice says happily. _They must have agreed with what she asked._ Suddenly, her voice drops in volume so low that I struggle to hear every word. "Also, just to let you know...if you say anything about this to anyone at all...hell, if anyone ever figures out this meeting happened...you will regret it very,  _very_ much."

        At that point, I want to barge into the Cafeteria to save whoever's in there. But I don't.  _Whoever Hayasaka-san's talking to...who are they? What's Hayasaka-san blackmailing them for? And what are they going to do for her? I don't want to imagine the possibility of it...but maybe they'll help her kill? If that's the case...I can't let that happen!_

        Still unsure of what to do, I decide to go with my gut and throw open the doors to the Cafeteria. Surprisingly, though...no one's there.  _Huh...? Where did they go?_ I want to look around, but...I have a feeling that might end really badly for me. _As much as I want to prevent a murder, I also really don't want to die myself..._

        Trying to take my mind off what I just heard, I go the Kitchen for the cup of whatever I was looking for. However, the door to the Kitchen is locked.  _Wait...the Kitchen and Storage Room are locked at nighttime! I'm such an idiot for not remembering that...I guess I'll just have to stay thirsty now..._

 Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I go back to my room.  _I can't believe I potentially risked my_ _life to go to a room that's locked...although, maybe it was a good thing in_ _thing_ , I think as I climb into bed. _Because if a murder does happen...I know exactly who to suspect first._         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...it seems Hayasaka and someone else are conspiring! But who is that other person? And what's their secret?
> 
> Just a heads up...if you have any predictions on the death(s) that will happen, now's the time to leave them. Daily Life can only last so long. Also, if you have any predictions on the two people who received the motive are, I'd love to hear them too!
> 
> Lastly, thanks or reading! See you next time.


	29. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Daily Life Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh sisters...looks like Daily Life might be ending soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't take too long at all! I had off from work, so I took advantage of that free time and got this done a lot quicker than I expected.
> 
> Also, just to let you guys know, there's a part in the middle where Kawashima reads a book or two...though it might seem tempting, I advise you not to skip what she's reading. It might be important later...
> 
> Anyway, here's part 5 of daily life! I hope you enjoy.

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

        As soon as I wake up, what I witnessed last night floods back into my thoughts.  _Hayasaka-san...she was pressuring someone else to help her with something. What that something was, I'm exactly certain...however, I'm pretty sure it's nothing good._

        While I'm getting ready for the day, I consider what to do about what I saw.  _My gut tells me to confront Hayasaka-san about what she was doing...however, I also_ _remember her saying that she would make whoever she was talking to regret it if anyone ever found out about their meeting. So, if I confront Hayasaka-san, I might end up harming whoever she was talking to indirectly. But, in the process, I also might prevent a murder...ugh, I don't know what to do._

        I go out to the Cafeteria, where everyone else already is except Ichigohara and Sashihara.  _They're probably in the Kitchen making us breakfast...I really am thankful for the both of them. The life (and food) would be duller here without them._

        I sit down at the table, in between Niizuma and Oyamada. "How are you guys doing today?" I ask them.

        "I'm not bad," Niizuma says, "which I suppose is as much as I can say while we're trapped here and Monohebi has a motive for us to kill at the ready."

        _Well, she's not wrong...but I wasn't expecting such a brutally honest answer. Maybe she's been taking lessons from Domoto-san..._ "What about you, Oyamada-kun?" I ask him.

        "T-To be honest, I-I'm kind of s-scared," he admits. "B-But I'm o-okay..." He looks up at Terajima, who's sitting next to him. "...b-because I know th-that Terajima-kun w-will protect me."

        Terajima smiles back at him. "I sure will," he says. "I won't let anyone hurt you, or anyone else here."

        "Like, really, Eisuke-kun?" Hayasaka asks. "Protecting everyone isn't, like, super easy. Mika-chan, like, thinks you can do it, though~!"

        Terajima looks at her, confused. "Then why'd you say anything at all?"

        Hayasaka shrugs. "Mika-chan, like, doesn't know~!"

         _There she is, acting like everything's normal...maybe what I saw last night was a dream and she isn't planning thing._ I shake my head to rid myself of that absurd thought.  _No, it was real...and I really want to call her out on it right now...but I'm also worried for whoever she was talking to last night. I don't want Hayasaka-san to do any harm to them..._

        "Kawashima-san, are you alright?" asks Niizuma. "You look like you're concerned about something."

        "...I'm fine," I tell her. "I was just...thinking about something."

        Niizuma doesn't seem satisfied with my answer, but nods anyway. "Okay..." she says, unconvinced.

        Soon after, Ichigohara and Sashihara call us into the Kitchen for breakfast. When I get there, I can see they've made us an assortment of pancakes. "Holy fuckin' shit!" Komatsu yells as soon as he sees the food. "Ya made pancakes!?"

        "Uh huh," Ichigohara says with a smile. "And don't worry, they're gluten free, non GMO, and vegetarian."

        Komatsu waves his hand at that. "I don't give a fuck 'bout none of that shit," he says. "All I care 'bout is that ya made fuckin' pancakes! That's my favorite food!"

        "I promised you last night I would make your favorite food if you worked out with me today!" Sashihara shouts. "Last night, you confided in me that you love pancakes. So, Ichigohara-san and I made some!"

        "They're d-delicious," Oyamada says, who hasn't even left the Kitchen yet but is already munching on one of them. "S-So fluffy..."

        Komatsu makes himself a huge plate of pancakes and bites into one. He moans. "Damn, that shit's good. Fuck yeah, Sashihara-kun! I'll work out with you every day if you keep on makin' this good shit!"

        "Not to brag, but I was doin' more of the cookin'," Ichigohara says.

        "Well, can ya keep on cookin' this?" Komatsu asks. "That'd be awesome!"

        She laughs. "Don't you worry, Yutaka-kun. If you get this happy every day for somethin' as silly as pancakes, I'll gladly cook 'em for you."

        "Thanks, Ichigohara-san," Komatsu says with his mouth half full. "You're the fuckin' best!"

         _It's nice to see good things like this happen in the midst of such a terrible situation...it's what gets me through all the terrible stuff that goes on here._

        Everyone gets their breakfast and returns to the Cafeteria.  _Mmm...these pancakes are absolutely delicious. I don't know how Ichigohara-san managed to make them so good, especially when she said they were gluten free, non GMO, and vegetarian...because those things combined usually results in food that's healthy but has a mediocre taste...this, though, is amazing! She really should try out for being the Ultimate Chef..._

        Once everyone is finished eating, Domoto speaks up. "Well, does anyone have anything they want to bring up today?" 

        I look around, but no one else has anything else to say.  _I really should say something...I feel like I'm obligated to, after what I heard last night..._

        "I do," I say suddenly.

        "What is it?" Domoto asks. 

        Suddenly, all my confidence is gone.  _If I bring up what I heard, Hayasaka-san might hurt someone...but if I don't, she and whoever she threatened might do something really bad...so it's a lose-lose scenario. There's no way for me to win...so...what should I do?_

        "Kawashima-san, what is it?" Domoto asks again, more impatiently this time.

        "Never mind," I blurt out without thinking. "It was nothing."  _Ugh, I regret saying that_ _already...now I've made a fool of myself._

        Domoto shakes her head. "Well, if no one has anything useful to contribute, I guess we should end this morning meeting right now."

        "Like, wait~!" Hayasaka says suddenly. "Mika-chan has something to, like, say~!"

        "And what is that?" Terajima asks.

        "It's a, like, invitation~!" Hayasaka says. "To all the, like, girls here. It's, like, totally not fair that the boys got to, like, have a fun get-together but we, like, didn't~! We, like, should all go bathing together since, like, Hisaya-kun and, like, Yutaka-kun'll be using the, like, pool and saunas are, like, soooo gross."

        "We should have an obligatory beach episode..." Eguchi says. "It's not something that can be avoided. I'll be there."

        "I'm down, but Sakiko-chan and I were gonna be takin' a bath in there this mornin'," Ichigohara says. "I'd say we could do it then, but that's supposed to be a real relaxin' time...so maybe after we're done we can have it."

        "When will that, like, be?" Hayasaka asks, irritated. "Mika-chan, like, hates waiting."

        "Well, Sakiko-chan and I probably won't go into the baths 'til 8:30," Ichigohara says, "and the door to the baths locks for a maximum of only three hours, so...I guess we'll be done by around 11:30."

        "You, like, better be~!" Hayasaka says. "Mika-chan is gonna be, like, barging in there right at, like, 11:30, so you better not lose track of, like, time~!"

        "Don't worry, we won't," Ichigohara says with nervous laugh.

        Hayasaka turns to face the rest of us. "Tomiko-chan, Wakana-chan, and Otoha-chan...are you guys, like, coming or what?"

        Niizuma shakes her head. "No...the bath would remove all the makeup I did for today." She shudders. "That's  _not_ happening."

        Hayasaka nods understandably. "That, like, makes sense~!"

        "...I won't go either," I say. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable taking a bath in the bathhouse when I know that there's a peephole in another room."

        "Same here," Domoto says. 

        Hayasaka smirks. "What, are you girls, like, worried one of the boys is a, like, horny fuck and will spy on you?" She looks around. "I wonder, like...which one would actually do that?" Her eyes land on Kasparov. "Is it, like, you Sergey-kun? Mika-chan totally gets that, like, 'I'm secretly a horny bastard,' like, vibe from you."

        Kasparov glares daggers at her. "Shut your whore mouth," he says coldly. 

        Hayasaka flips her hair. "Nope~!" she says with a sickly sweet smile. It doesn't last long, though. Soon enough, she sits down and twirls her hair. "Oh well...Mika-chan, like, hoped more would, like, come...but she, like, guesses her, Yuzuki-chan, Noriyo-chan, and Sakiko-chan should be, like, enough."

        Domoto clears her throat. "Now that's over with...does anyone else have anything to say?" No one does. She nods. "Alright then. That's enough for this meeting. You guys can select partners now."

        Niizuma turns to me immediately. "Will you please be my partner?" she asks, with her eyes quickly darting over to Hayasaka and then back to me.  _Seems like she doesn't want to be partners with Hayasaka-san again...not that I blame her. I wouldn't either._

        "Sure," I tell her.

        Domoto looks at Kasparov. "I'm ready for a rematch."

        "Do you mean you are prepared to lose yet again?" Kasparov asks with a grin. "Ha, you cannot beat me. But you can try."

        "You still down to be partners and take a bath, Sakiko-chan?" Ichigohara asks. 

        "Yeah, I am," Motoki says as she rubs her head. "I have a bad headache, though..."

        "Aw, that sucks," Ichigohara says. "Hopefully a nice, quiet bath will make it go away."

        "Komatsu-kun!" Sashihara shouts. "Let's be partners and do some aquatic exercise!"

        "If it means more pancakes, then fuck yeah!" Komatsu says enthusiastically.

        Eguchi looks at him sadly, then looks down at her feet. _She's probably disappointed that Komatsu-kun isn't going to be her partner today._ _I feel bad for her..._

        "Yuzuki-chan~!" Hayasaka says. "Let's be, like, partners~!"

        "...Sure," Eguchi says, not sounding like she really wants to. "We can do that."

        ... _Now I feel even worse for her. She didn't sound like she wanted to end up with Hayasaka-san...but I guess there aren't any other options left. Also...I should probably warn Eguchi-san of what Hayaska-san has been doing...although, when could I do that? As partners, they're not allowed to leave each other's side, and I don't want Hayasaka-san to find out that I know about her meeting last night._

        "Let's go to the, like, bathroom first, okay?" Hayasaka says to Eguchi.

        "Alright..." she says morosely as Hayasaka drags her away.  _There goes my chance to talk with her..._

        "Kawashima-san, would you like to head to the library today?" Niizuma asks me. "I have yet to sit down and read one of the books in there. I've been wanting to."

        I shrug. "I didn't really have anything in mind, so yeah, that's fine with me."

        Niizuma nods. "Good." She pauses, squinting at me. "Kawashima-san...you have runny nose."

        "Oh, I do?" I say as I notice it. "Dammit...do you have any tissues on you?"

        Niizuma pulls a small pack of tissues from a pocket on the inside of her half sweater. "Of course," she says. "I couldn't have a runny nose or a nosebleed ruining my look right in the middle of the day." She offers the pack to me. "Here you go."

         "Thanks," I say as I take a tissue from it and blow my nose. I hand the pack back to her. "You're a lifesaver."

         Niizuma chuckles. "Haha...I guess I am."

         After I throw out the tissue, Niizuma and I go to the library. Oyamada and Terajima all already there, sitting quietly in a back corner. "What should I read?" I wonder aloud. "There's so much to pick from."

        "Shhhhhh," Oyamada shushes from the back corner. "Y-You're in a l-library..."

         _Oh yeah...I should probably be quieter._  

        "I don't know what you should read," Niizuma says quietly. "Although, I have to head to the bathroom right now. You can pick one out while I do that."

        "Wait," I say sharply. "We're partners, remember? We're not allowed to leave each other's side."

        "The bathroom is quite literally right across the hall," Niizuma says. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Everyone else is with their partner right now." She stares at me intensely. "I'll be fine."

        I feel hesitant, but Niizuma looks like she's really determined to go, whether I agree or not. "Alright..." I say. "You better be back after five minutes, though. After that, I'm looking for you."

        "Fine by me," Niizuma says. She leaves.  _I really shouldn't've let her go like that...but the look she gave me made it seem like she wasn't going to accept no for an answer._

        While I wait for her to come back, I scan the shelves for something interesting to read. Then, I spot a book titled _A Comprehensive History and Explanation of the Meaning of All Recorded Japanese Family Names_. Taking the book off the shelf and bringing it to a random table, I sit down, curious as to what it might contain. _Maybe I'll find out what some of the names of the people here mean._  Weirdly eager to find out, I flip it open and begin to read it. Soon enough, I find a familiar name. 

        "小松 _Komatsu_ \- Comprising of the kanji 小, meaning 'small' and 松, meaning 'pine tree,' this family name means 'Young pine tree.' In addition to being a family name, it is also the name of an airport in the Ishikawa Prefecture of Japan."  _So, Komatsu-kun's name means "young pine tree"...not what I expected, but that's pretty cool._ I look down the page and see another familiar name.

        "小山田 _Oyamada_  - Three kanji make up this name: 小, meaning 'small,' 山, meaning 'mountain,' and 田, meaning 'rice field or patty.' All together, they make a name which means "hill field." It is also the name of a train station in Hanamaki, in the Iwate Prefecture. Alternate Pronunciation: _Koyamada_." _Aw, that's a cute name...hill field. I like the sound of it._

        I look up as Niizuma comes back in and breathe a sigh of relief. _Whew...that's one less thing to worry about._

        "See?" she says. "That didn't take me very long at all."

         _I kind of lost track of time while reading, so I'm not sure...but it couldn't have been more than five minutes that passed..._  "No, you didn't," I say. "I'm glad you're okay."

        "So am I," Niizuma says. "What are you reading?" she asks, nodding her head at the book. 

        I close the book and read from the front cover. " _A Comprehensive History and Explanation of the Meaning of All Recorded Japanese Family Names_ ," I read. "It's a pretty random thing to read, but...I think it was interesting enough."  


        "Not for me," Niizuma says as she grabs a statistics textbook off the shelf. " _Calculus_ _and Statisitcs_...this captivates my interest much more."

        I shiver just from the name of the book. "That sounds...scary, honestly. Math was never my strong subject."  


        "It wasn't mine when I was younger, either," Niizuma says as she sits down with her book. "But through lots of hard work and effort, I became better." She smiles proudly. "I worked so hard I even managed to become the Ultimate Statistician."

        "That's admirable," I say. "You managed to turn a weak subject of yours into a strong one." I shake my head. "And then look at me...a girl who barely goes to school in favor of working at a local restaurant. You're so much better..."

        "But the restaurant work is better for you," Niizuma says. "You are the Ultimate Waitress, not the Ultimate Student." She shrugs. "I'm not saying I like you being truant, but it is good to know one's strengths. My strength is hard work and tireless persistence. Yours is restaurant work, which is very difficult in and of itself. Neither is objectively better than the other."

         _That was a surprisingly encouraging thing to hear from Niizuma-san...but I'm glad to hear it._ "Thanks, Niizuma-san," I say. "I'm really grateful for you saying that."

        "Shhhhhh," Oyamada says from the corner. "K-Keep quiet!"

         _Oh right...this is a library._ "Thanks," I say again, though I'm whispering now.

        "No problem," Niizuma whispers back to me. 

        After that, we read in silence. The names book is mildly interesting for a while, but after a little bit I'm bored of it and look for a new book. That's when I spot something called _Catalog of Mental Disorders and their Diagnoses and Treatments_. _Hmm...that looks like an interesting read._

        I pull it off the shelf and sit down with it. I flip open to a random page, with the first thing I land on being...

        " **Eating** **Disorders**

 **1\. Anorexia Nervosa** \- Anorexia nervosa, often referred to as 'anorexia,' is an eating disorder characterized by food restriction, severely low weight, a strong fear of gaining weight, and a desire to be thin. Signs and symptoms include but are not limited to a low body mass index for one's age and height, chronic fatigue, obsessively monitoring calories and fat counts in food, solitude, and perception by the affected individual that they are overweight, when in reality the opposite is true. Its exact cause is unknown. Although it primarily affects young women and girls, it can affect males as well.

          **2\. Bulimia Nervosa** \- Bulimia nervosa, often shortened to 'bulimia,' is an eating disorder characterized by binging, when the affected individual eats large amounts of food in a short period of time, followed by purging, when the individual attempts to get rid of the food they consume. This may be done through a variety of methods, which include vomiting and the use of laxatives. Signs and symptoms often include but are not limited to constant weight fluctuations, having one's self-image be based on weight or body shape, the erosion of enamel on teeth due to repeated vomiting, Mallory-Weiss syndrome, calluses on the knuckles and back of hands, electrolyte imbalance, constipation, and peptic ulcers.

         Unlike those with anorexia nervosa, those with bulimia often at a normal weight, thus making the condition easier to hide. Like with anorexia nervosa, individuals with bulimia nervosa tend to be young adult females. The condition is also associated with other mental disorders such as depression, anxiety, and substance abuse. There is also a higher risk of self-harm and even suicide in bulimics."

          _Wow...that was not fun to read. I feel so bad for people who have to struggle with something like eating, which should bring joy..._ I flip past that page until I encounter something else that piques my interest. 

         " **Substance Use Disorder** \- Substance Use Disorder (SUD), also referred to as drug use disorder, is a disorder in which the use of one or more substances leads to distress or clinically significant impairment. The severity of the disorder can vary greatly, from mild to moderate to severe. Severe substance use disorder is also known as drug addiction, which can be defined as a compulsive usage of a substance despite negative consequences and the presence of withdrawal in the absence of the use of the substance. Risk factors for substance use disorder include being male, young, having relatives who have SUD, and other mental health issues.

         Be careful to note that there are two different types of dependence and withdrawal symptoms associated with them: physical and psychological. Physical dependence means the body needs the substance to function properly and often involves bodily reactions in the case of withdrawal, such as vomiting, tremors, diarrhea, and sweating. Psychological dependence involves withdrawal symptoms related to emotion, motivation, and perception. These can include hallucinations, depression, and anxiety as a result of the drug's absence."

          _Reading about this makes me sad...it reminds me of a homeless drug addict who used to live under a bridge in my town. He would always beg in the streets for money...until he died of an overdose one day. When he died, I was too young to understand why he had passed away...but now that I'm older, I sometimes think about how sad his life was..._ Feeling too sad from reading that, I skip the rest of the section on Substance Use Disorder, flip to another page, and begin to read.

        " **Personality Disorders**

 **1\. Antisocial Personality Disorder** \- Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD or APD) is a personality disorder characterized by a pattern of disregard for morals, social norms, and the rights and emotions of others. Signs and symptoms include a low sense of morality and conscience, aggression, recklessness, impulsivity, and a lack or remorse for actions that might have harmed others. Those with APD may think lowly or negatively or others and display arrogant behavior. Due to their lack of concern for others and tendency to think very highly of themselves, those with APD  tend to have serious issues with maintaining healthy, stable interpersonal relationships.

        **2\. Narcissistic Personality Disorder** \- Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD) is a long term pattern of abnormal behaviors, which may include but are not limited to having an excessive need for admiration, a sense of entitlement, superiority over others, an expectation of obedience to their wishes, constant demeaning and bullying of others, and a lack of of empathy and even contempt for others. Individuals with NPD also often try to create an abusive system of power and control over other people. The cause of NPD is not known and therapy is not well researched, due to many of those afflicted believing they have nothing wrong with them."

        _I don't claim to be a professional psychologist, so I won't go around diagnosing anyone at random...but this Narcissistic Personality Disorder does remind me of someone I might know._

        I look through the book for a while, until Niizuma taps me on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, Kawashima-san," she says. "I have to go the bathroom again."

        I give her a confused look. "But you just went..."

        Niizuma raises her eyebrows. "Yes...three hours ago."

        "It's been that long already?" I ask. "Wow, I didn't realize so much time had passed."

        Niizuma shrugs. "Well, it did." She pauses. "I probably should've done this the first time I went, but do you want to come with me to the bathroom?" she asks, brushing her hair out of her face. "Just to be safe."

        "Sure," I say. "I kind of have to go, too."

        Niizuma and I leave the Library and head across the hall to the girls' bathroom. Once inside, Niizuma takes the stall closest to the opposite wall. I pick one in the middle. _Huh...now that I think about it, this is the first time I've used a bathroom that isn't the one in my room. It feels weird to be in here..._

        When I'm done, I flush the toilet and leave the stall. As I'm washing my hands, Niizuma emerges from her stall. "The toiler paper in here is nice, isn't it?" she says. "A lot better than the single-ply nonsense you'd expect."

         _That's such a weird thing to bring up...but she isn't wrong._ "Yeah, it was pretty nice," I say agreeably and somewhat awkwardly. 

        Niizuma looks like she wants to say something else, but before she can, the monitor on the wall suddenly turns on.  _What the...? Why is it—_

        “*ding ding dong ding* A body has been discovered,” the video of Monohebi on the monitor says. “Everyone, please your make your way to the bathhouse immediately. After a short period of investigation, a class trial will be held.” The monitor shuts off.

         _Wait...did I really just hear that? A body...has been discovered!?_ "Niizuma-san, don't tell me you just heard that too..."

        Niizuma's face pales. "I...I did," she says shakily. "Some...Someone's dead."

         _No, no, no. no no no no...I don't want to accept it! Who is it? Who could be dead?_ "He said something about the bathhouse, right?" I say. “We need to go there now!"

        Niizuma nods. "Let's go," she says, looking worried.

        As we leave the bathroom, we almost run straight into Terajima and Oyamada leaving the Library. "Y-You g-guys s-saw th-that t-too, r-right?" Oyamada asks, stammering like crazy. "S-Someone w-was k-killed! I-I d-don't w-want to i-imagine wh-who i-it m-might b-be..."

        "I understand you're scared, Oyamada-kun," Terajima says softly, trying to sound calmer than he probably is. "But we need to go to the bathhouse immediately. We can't ignore reality."

        "Let's stop wasting time and go, then!" Niizuma says hurriedly. "We're doing nothing just standing here!"

        Heeding her command, the four of us all rush down to the doors to the locker rooms. Niizuma scans her e-Handbook first, with me going in immediately after. We waste no time in the locker room, immediately running through it and throwing open the door on the other side. When we do, we can see a sobbing Eguchi collapsed against the wall opposite the door to the bathhouse. Motoki stands in the doorway to the bathhouse, looking terrified. 

        "Who is it?" I ask her desperately. "Who was killed!?"

        "It's...It's..." Motoki starts, her voice breaking. She tries to get the name out, but she can't bear to finish her sentence. Instead, she breaks down into tears.

        Desperate to know who died, I rush forward and push her out of the way.  _Please let this be an elaborate scheme...let this be anything but another death. Please...please let Monohebi be wrong._ But I know he isn't wrong. Deep down, I know someone's dead.

        With fear coursing through me, I look inside the bathhouse. The first thing I see is Hayasaka, half-collapsed on the floor. But she isn't dead. Her mouth is half-open and she's staring in disbelief at something in one of the bathtubs. 

        Although I want so badly to resist it, I force my eyes to follow her gaze. I see an extension cord running from a wall outlet, to a regular wire, which leads to one of the bathtubs. In the bathtub, with bare electrical wires wrapped around her and her eyes bulging out of her head...is the horrifically electrocuted body of Noriyo Ichigohara, the Ultimate Gardener.

 

Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Daily Life END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Chapter 3 Daily Life comes to a close. Daily Life was a lot harder for me to write this time around, so I'm glad it's finally done with, although I am sad Ichigohara's death comes with it.
> 
> Speaking of that, what are your reactions to her untimely demise? Are you angry? Sad? ...Shocked, maybe?
> 
> Whatever it might be, let me know in the comments below. As always, thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third investigation begins...who killed Noriyo Ichigohara? You’ll find the evidence necessary to figure that out in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t relevant to the chapter itself, but thank you guys so much for 1,000 hits! I’m really, really grateful.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair

 

Deadly Life

 

         _...No...this can't possibly be real. This horror I'm seeing before me...it's the stuff you see in horror movies or in nightmares, not in real life..._  

        "Ichigohara-san..." Terajima says softly. "Oh my God...what the hell happened to her!?"

        "Sh-She w-was f-f-fried f-from e-electrocution!" Oyamada stammers, a look of pure terror on his face. "Y-You c-can b-barely e-even r-r-recognize h-her..."

        Niizuma covers her mouth with her hand. "How can this...be real?" she asks incredulously. "Who would even think of this...?"

        "An evil person," Motoki says through tears. "Someone with no morals...no heart...only they could think to kill such a kind person in such an  _awful_ way..." Near the end of her sentence, her voice breaks and her body shakes with heavy sobs.  _Motoki-san...she must be devastated she couldn't keep her promise..._

        Domoto and Kasparov run into the room. "Who is dea—" Kasparov begins, but he stops right in his tracks when he sees Ichigohara-san. For the first time, I see what looks like true terror cross his face. "What the hell happened to her!?"

        Domoto looks sad for just a moment. "I had hoped it wouldn't happen again," she says mournfully. "And yet..."

        "Noriyo-chan...?" Hayasaka says weakly from the ground. "You don’t deserve..." Her voice trails off into nothing.

        Eguchi comes in from the hallway, still crying. "Why Ichigohara-san...?" she asks, actively avoiding looking at the body. "She was so nice to everyone..."

        "Some people are just cruel," Terajima says solemnly. He looks around. "Yo...where are the other two?"

        "O-Other two?" Oyamada repeats. "Wh-Who are y-you t-talking a-about, Terajima-kun?" 

        "Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun," Domoto says. "Neither of them is here right now."

        "Aren't they in the pool?" Niizuma asks. "They should've been here before the rest of us..."

        "They can't be...you know..." Eguchi says. 

        "No," Motoki says firmly, "there's no way three people died. I won't accept it!"

        "I doubt they're both dead," Domoto says. "But even if they aren't dead, they're still not here. That's a problem." 

        "So, should we check the pool?" I ask. "That's where they said they'd go today."  _I really hope they're both okay...however, if neither of them are here after a body discovery announcement...I can't imagine they're doing well. No...I can't think like that! I need to stay positive! But...it's so hard to actually do that, after..._ My eyes drift back to the horrific sight of Ichigohara's body.  _After that..._

        Hayasaka gets up from the floor. "Well are we going to, like, go or not?" she asks as she brushes dirt from her outfit. "We can't just, like, stand here..."

        "...Agreed," Kasparov says, still sounding slightly shaken. "We must be on our way..."

        We all leave the bathhouse and go to the door to the pool. Domoto and I go in first, and the first thing I see is Sashihara, handcuffed to a reclining pool chair on the opposite end of the pool. "There you guys are!" Sashihara shouts. 

        "Sashihara-kun," I say, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're not dead. But where's Komatsu-kun?"

        "Right there!" Sashihara shouts, nodding toward a spot to my right. I follow his gaze, soon seeing Komatsu, lying motionless on the floor.

        I rush over to him to check on him, but before I can get there, I hear someone sprinting behind me. Surprised, I turn and barely manage to dodge out of Eguchi's way as she runs past me. "Komatsu-kun..." she says, sounding like a nervous wreck as she arrives at his body. 

        "Is he dead!?" Motoki asks, beginning to sob again. "Please tell me he's not..."

        Terajima hurries over to Komatsu and checks for a pulse. I anxiously wait to hear the results.  _Please, please, please don't let him be dead...I couldn't bare to have two murders happen at the same time..._

        "...No," Terajima says. "He has a pulse. He's just unconscious."

        Eguchi breaths a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank God...I was so so worried..."

        "I'm glad he's alive, too, but...why was he unconscious in the first place?" Motoki asks. "And why is Sashihara-kun handcuffed to a chair!?"

        "S-Someone should p-probably get h-him o-out of it..." Oyamada says.

        "Obviously," Niizuma says. "How, though? Handcuffs normally have keys, and I don't see one anywhere near here."

        "Wait, everyone!" Sashihara says suddenly. "Please, tell me...where is Ichigohara-san? I heard the body discovery announcement, but I don't see her..." A look of realization comes over his face. "...Wait...no...is she...?"

        "She is," Motoki says sadly. She begins to cry again. "Of all people, Ichigohara-san was killed...and so terribly..." She begins to fall to her knees, but Hayasaka quickly comes to her side.

        "Watch out, Sakiko-chan," she says. "You almost, like, fell there..."

        "Thanks, Hayasaka-san..." Motoki says, slightly surprised Hayasaka of all people came to help her. "I'm grateful for that..."

        Hayasaka waves it away. "Don't, like, make too much of it..." she says, making a face. "It wasn't, like, anything special..."

         _I'm surprised at that...usually Hayasaka-san isn't the first person to lend a helping hand._

        "Wh-What do w-we do  n-now?" Oyamada asks. "I-Ichigohara-san is d-dead...K-Komatsu-kun is u-unconscious...a-and Sashihara-kun's h-handcuffed to a r-reclining chair..."

        "I believe I could be of assistance on that last front," Monohebi's voice says.

        "Gah!" Kasparov shouts, jumping at Monohebi appearing right next to him. "Why did you appear next to me like that!?"

        "To frighten you," Monohebi says with a smirk. "Although it seems that would be rather pointless, considering you are already quite shaken by the death of Ichigohara."

        Kasparov grimaces. "Death by electricity is a great fear of mine," he admits, sounding somewhat ashamed. "As such, seeing that Ichigohara-san had died in that way was...unsettling for me."

        "It was unsettling for all of us," Niizuma says, clutching at her necklace. "Not just you."

        "Wait, she was electrocuted!?" Sashihara asks. "How?"

        "In her, like, bath," Hayasaka answers. "You, like, really don't want to see it, Hisaya-kun...it's, like, really nasty..."

        "No, I must see her body!" Sashihara protests vehemently. "I need to investigate my friend's death!" He hangs his head sadly. "I must find her killer..."

        "First, you need to be freed from those handcuffs," Monohebi says. "Fortunately, I can be of assistance regarding that matter." He slithers over to Sashihara, and using a key he holds in his mouth, unlocks the handcuff. "There you go."

        Sashihara shakes his hand out of the handcuff. "...Thank you, Monohebi," he says, sounding uncomfortable at the snake being so close to him. 

        "You are most welcome," Monohebi says. 

        "What are you going to do about Komatsu-kun?" Eguchi asks, a tad desperately. "He's still unconscious..."

        "He is fine and should wake up some time soon," Monohebi says. "If he doesn't wake before the trial, I shall rouse him myself. I would not want him to miss such an exciting class trial."

        Domoto's mouth twists angrily at his description of the class trial. "Class trials aren't exciting," she says coolly. "They're disgusting, cruel affairs that you force us to fight for our lives in."

        "Yes," Monohebi says. "That is precisely what makes them so exciting." Domoto clearly has something to say to that, but Monohebi starts speaking again before she can anything. "Anyway, all this is irrelevant to what actually is important: the investigation of the shockingly tragic death of Noriyo Ichigohara, the Ultimate Gardener. I have updated all your e-Handbooks with the Monohebi File. Additionally, I have unlocked the secret room." He smiles gleefully. "Happy investigating...make sure you are quite thorough. This case is rather...multifaceted." With that cryptic advice, he disappears.

        After he leaves, the room is silent for a little while. Finally, Domoto says something. "Everyone..." she begins softly. "I know this might be hard, but...we need to investigate now. Ichigohara-san is dead...and her killer is in this room." A chill falls over me when she says that.  _For one brief, blissful moment there...I had forgotten that the killer had to be one of us. Someone here...mercilessly murderd Ichigohara-san._

        "You're right, Domoto-san," Motoki says, wiping away her tears. "We need to get started investigating now. We need to find who killed Ichigohara-san!"

        "Exactly!" Sashihara shouts. He clutches his fist. "I won't let this scumbag who murdered my friend get away with this." Passion burns in his eyes. "Let's get started immediately!"

         _Yeah...let's do that. Ichigohara-san is dead, and she was killed by one of us...as much as I hate to_ _confront that terrible truth, I know I must face it. I also know that I must search as much of this horrible prison as I can to make sure her killer doesn't get away with this. Even if I failed to prevent Ichigohara-san's death, I'll do my damndest to ensure her killer doesn't walk away free!_

 

Investigation START!

 

        I start by pulling out my e-Handbook and going to the tab titled "Monohebi File #3." When I get there, I see the following text:

        "The victim of this case is Noriyo Ichigohara, the Ultimate Gardener. Cause of death is excessive electrical current stopping the victim's heart. Her time of death is precisely 11:30 am."

        I look at the clock on the wall to see what time it is. _Hold on...it's only 11:57...which means Ichigohara-san died less than thirty minutes ago. That's terrible to think about...she's been dead less than half an hour..._ I shake my head vigorously. _No...I can't do that. As much as I hate it, now's not the time to grieve...it's the time to investigate. I won't be able to investigate to the best of my ability if I let my grief block the logical side of me._

        But where to go next? _I know I'll have to go back to the bathhouse....but first, I should probably talk to Sashihara-kun and figure out what the hell happened to him and Komatsu-kun._

        I go up to him first. "Sashihara-kun, can I talk with you for a moment?" I ask.

        Sashihara looks hesitant. "I must investigate Ichigohara-san's death as much as possible before the class trial!" he shouts. "So, please make your questioning as fast as possible!"       

        "Don't worry, it won't take too long," I assure him. "I just need to know what you were doing this morning, and what happened to you and Komatsu-kun."

        "I'm sorry, Kawashima-san, but I don't have much to tell you!" he shouts. "You see, after the morning meeting, Komatsu-kun and I went to the boy's locker room to get changed. Once we were done, we immediately headed to the pool to do some wonderfully exhausting aquatic exercise! However..."

        I give him a curious look. "However...what?"

        "Almost as soon as I walked into the pool, I heard someone quickly approaching me, and then everything went black," he says at a surprisingly normal volume. "Eventually I woke up, and found myself handcuffed to that pool chair, with Komatsu-kun unconscious on the floor."

        "And you stayed that way until we came?" I ask.

        Sashihara nods. "Yes." 

         _So Sashihara-kun was attacked suddenly soon after entering the pool...I assume the same probably happened to Komatsu-kun. However, assumptions can be dangerous...so I'll have to ask him when he wakes up._ "Sashihara-kun, one more thing...did you catch any glimpse of this attacker?"

        He shakes his head. "No, not that I remember."

         _They must have been pretty sneaky...or maybe he's lying. I don't want to imagine that possibility, but...it could be what happened._ "Thanks, Sashihara-kun. That's all from me."

        "You're welcome!" he shouts, back to his normal self. "If I can do anything to help you in finding the identity of the killer, just let me know and I'lll gladly do it!" He pauses. "Although, you'll have to wait until I get changed back into my normal clothes." He leaves. 

        _I forgot he and Komatsu-kun were still in their bathing suits...they'll both have to get changed before the class trial. It's pretty chilly in the trial room._ I shudder at the thought of returning to that room.  _God, I hate that place so_ _much...hopefully, this time will be the last time we ever go down there._

        I look around the pool for something else to investigate.  _I should probably check out the chair Sashihara-kun was handcuffed to. I might find some new evidence there...._

        Once I get to the chair, I notice that it's bolted to the floor.  _That's probably why he was handcuffed to it...it'd be pointless to bind him to something that could move._

        While I'm there, I also decide to take a look at the handcuff. I pick it up and inspect it closely.  _Hmm...nothing special to see here, really. All I can find is that there's a hole on the side that looks like it's for a key._ I think about that for a moment.  _Wait a minute...if whoever locked Sashihara-kun to this chair still has the key on them, then that means we could find whoever attacked Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun!_

        Feeling excited at a possible way to find out the mystery attacker's identity, I decide to go over to Eguchi and Terajima, who are staying by Komatsu's side. "How is he doing?" I ask.

        "Same as before," Terajima answers. He sighs. "Eguchi-san and I've been staying by his side since we got here, but he's still out." Terajima pulls aside Komatsu's hair and inspects a wound on the side of his head. "He seems to have sustained a pretty nasty wound to his head. Not quite as bad as the one the language girl got the other day, but still pretty bad." He pauses. "You know...from the quick look I got at her wound the other day, it looks like both wounds were inflicted by the same object. Both their wounds have a rectangular shape to them."

        "Rectangular?" I repeat. "That's weird..." I kneel down to examine Komatsu's head and see that Terajima is telling the truth. _That's weird...I'll have to check out Motoki's head wound later to see if they're similar._  

        "Do you think he'll wake up in time for the trial?" Eguchi asks nervously. "It'd really suck if he didn’t..."

        "He'll be fine," I say reassuringly. "Monohebi said he'd wake him up if things went bad, right?"

        Eguchi wrinkles her nose at that. "I really hope it doesn't come to that...Monohebi never does anything good to anyone."  _That's a fair point..._  

        Not knowing how to respond to that, I begin to ask them something, but catch sight of something odd. "Wait, what's that on Komatsu-kun's ankle?" I ask, pointing to a red, circular ring around his left ankle. 

        "I'm not completely sure, but I think it's rope burn," Terajima says. "That's what it looks like. I don't see any ropes in here, though."

        _If Terajima-kun's sharp eyes didn't spot it in here, then it probably isn't in here...but if not here, where is that rope? Finding it might point me in the direction of who's responsible for this..._ Not knowing how to follow up to the matter of the rope yet also not ready to leave, I decide to ask Eguchi and Terajima something else. "So, what were the two of you doing this morning? I think it's a good idea to get everyone's alibis."

        Terajima nods. "It is," he says. "I don't have much to say. Oyamada-kun and I were both in the Library the whole morning. We didn't leave until we heard the body discovery announcement."

        _I already knew that from being in the Library with them, but it's still good to confirm they never left._ "What about you, Eguchi-san?" I ask her. "Where were you?"

        "I was with Hayasaka-san all morning," she says, not looking me in the eyes. "We were in the Casino until about 11:20. Then, we went upstairs, where we met up with Motoki-san in the locker room. After that, we went to the door to the bathhouse, which Hayasaka-san opened at 11:30. When she did, we found..." She begins to tear up. "...we found Ichigohara-san..."

          _So she and Hayasaka-san have an alibi? Hmm...I had thought Hayasaka-san was most suspicious after what I saw last night, yet...here Eguchi-san is giving her an alibi._ "Okay," I say. "Thanks for your time, guys."

        "No problem," Terajima says. "Anything to help find whoever did this." His face darkens. "Anything to find whoever dared to hurt another person here..."

        "Yeah, you're welcome, Kawashima-san," Eguchi says. 

        Not having anything more to talk about, I leave the two of them be and search for any other clues that might be left.  _Maybe there'll be something in the pool..._

        I kneel at the side of the pool and peer inside, immediately noticing what looks like a large rock at the bottom of the pool. _How the hell did that get down there? And where did it come from...?_

        I'm about to get up from the poolside when I notice something else at the bottom of the pool. This time, it's something small and shiny.  _Wait...what's_ _that?_ I squint and barely manage to make out what looks like a small key at the bottom of the pool.  _So that's where it went...so much for my idea of catching the attacker based on the handcuffs' key, if that's what it is. It looks really plain and nondescript from what I can see, so maybe that's what it is._

        I stand up and look around the pool room for any other clues. That's when I notice a blue tarp shoved underneath one of the pool chairs. As I grab the tarp and open it, I notice that there's pretty much nothing in it except some small amounts of...dirt?  _Why is there dirt and soil in a tarp in the pool room? That doesn't make much sense...but it has to be relevant to this case._

        Not finding anything else of interest in the pool, I leave it and am about to make my way across the hall to the bathhouse when I think of something.  _Hold on...Monohebi said he unlocked the secret room, right? I haven't been in there since...the incident with Hayasaka-san and the boys, but it might be worth checking out._ Instead of going to the bathhouse, I enter the sauna. It looks entirely ordinary, so I pass right through to the secret room.

        When I enter, I immediately notice that the computer and monitor are smashed to bits.  _Wow...I guess there's no chance for any of us to rewatch the video of Furuhata-kun again. The computer looks like every bit of it has been completely destroyed...but why? It was just the video of Furuhata-kun on there...so why did it have to be destroyed?_

        Shaking that thought out of my head, I scan the room for any other useful clue. That's when I catch sight of a pair of scissors discarded in the corner, along with a pile of what looks like a bunch of removed wire coverings.  _Those must be the remnants of what used to cover the bare electrical wires that are wrapped around Ichigohara-san's body..._ I shudder.  _Just thinking about what happened to her makes me cringe...it's so terrible._

        I look around the secret room again, looking for other things to investigate.  _Maybe I should look at that peephole again? No one's using the baths anymore, so that shouldn't be an issue._

        As I approach the peephole, I just barely notice something about it that none of us saw before.  _Is that...the faint outline of a door!?_

        Stepping closer to the peephole, I notice that it is. A small, almost invisible outline of a door wraps around the peephole, which is positioned about where one normally would be on a door. I search for a handle, but I don't immediately see one.  _Hmm...where is the handle? There has to be one somewhere..._

        After a little while, I give  up looking for a physical handle.  _So...there's no actual handle. However, there has to be some other way to open this door...I just have to have an open mind as to what that might be._ I examine the door carefully, looking for anything that might be out of place. That's when I see that, around the peephole, there's a small ring of metal with something inscribed on it. I lean in closer to see what the inscription is.  _An arrow pointing counterclockwise? Hmm...could that mean?_

        I grab hold of the ring and twist it counterclockwise. Sure enough, the door swings open to a space between two bathtubs.  _So that's how you open it..._

        "Who is that!?" I hear Domoto's voice say from inside the bathhouse. She rushes over to the open door. "Kawashima-san? Where the hell did you come from!?"

        "The secret room," I answer. "There was a hidden door in there all along."

        She furrow her brow. "A...hidden door?" she says. "...Well then. Let me have look in there."

        I step into the bathhouse to allow her to pass though the door. When she gets to the other side, a thought occurs to me. "Domoto-san, I want to test something out," I say. 

        "What is it?" she asks.

        "I wonder if this door opens from the bathhouse too," I say. "Could you close the door and then unlock it a minute later?"

        "That's a waste of investigation time, but it might be useful, so...fine," she says. "But how would I open it?"

        I tell her how, and she raises her eyebrows. "That's unnecessarily complicated, but...okay." She closes the door.  _Now, time to see if it opens from this side, too..._

        I get close to the wall where the door should be, scouring it for anything that could be used in place of a handle. Around where the peephole is, there's another metal ring, although this time it's the same white color as all the tiles around it. This time, though, the arrow inscribed on the ring is pointing clockwise, not counter clockwise. I twist the ring clockwise and, sure enough, the door opens yet again. 

        "So it does open from both sides," Domoto says as she strokes her chin. "Hmm...that's good to know." She gives me a sharp nod. "Good job on finding this, Kawashima-san."

         _Did Domoto-san just...praise me? That's not exactly common._ "You're welcome," I tell her, although it's awkward talking while she's still standing in the other room. "Aren't you going to come back into the bathhouse?"

        "I've already looked around in there enough," Domoto says. A strange, sad look comes over her face. "I don't want to go back there...so I'll be taking a look at other rooms." 

         _Hold on...she definitely doesn't sound normal._ "Domoto-san, are you okay?" I ask her. "You look and sound sad..."

        Domoto doesn't answer immediately. "Ichigohara-san was a positive influence on the group," she says. "I'm...disappointed we lost someone like that." She turns her head away from me and closes the door behind her.  _Domoto-san is acting unusually emotional...I don't think I've ever seen her sound sad, even after the first two trials. She's always seemed so distant and unaffected, yet...I guess Ichigohara-san's death was different for her. That's understandable, considering how nice she was._

        _Was._ _I hate that I have to describe Ichigohara-san in the past tense now, but...it's reality._ I force myself to look over at her corpse.  _I'm going to have to investigate her body soon..._ _I really don't want to do that, due to how horrifying it is, but it's probably the most important evidence for this whole trial, so...I have to._

        Reluctantly, I approach Ichigohara's body. The water in the bathtub is filled just enough to cover Ichigohara's body, which is lying face up and is horribly burned from being electrocuted in water. I look away.  _What a terrible sight...the smell, too...it's all so awful..._ I want to throw up, but I manage to keep it down.  _C'mon, keep it together, Wakana...you don't want to contaminate the crime scene with your vomit._  

        Forcing myself to look into the tub again, I notice that Ichigohara's hands are bound behind her back and her legs are tied tightly together with bare electrical wire, just like those that are wrapped around the rest of her body, except these are much tighter.  _Just like Aozora-kun, she was restrained, but in an even more extreme way...poor Ichigohara-san._

In addition to all of that, I also notice that she has duct tape taped across her mouth. _That was probably so she wouldn't be heard if she screamed...ugh, this just keeps getting worse and worse. Although...I suppose I should be grateful of the fact that at least her killer had the decency to leave her clothes on in the baths. Having her naked would be just too much...even more so than this._ Suddenly, I realize something.  _Wait a_ _minute....now that think about it, it's weird that she still has all her clothes on...wasn't she getting a bath? If so, why would she get in still completely clothed? Does that mean whoever killed her attacked her before she ever got here? Or maybe she likes getting her clothes wet..._

        I lean back from the body and inspect the rest of the bathtub. Almost immediately, I notice a hairdryer completely submerged in the bath water. _That's probably what killed_ _her..._ I follow the trail of its wire, which runs over the side of the tub and about a foot on the floor until its plug connects with an extension cord, which eventually connects to one of the outlets on the wall.  _Scratch that, the hairdryer is_ definitely _what killed her._

        Not seeing anything else particularly interesting about the bathtub, I step away from it, almost running into Motoki in the process. "Whoa!" I say, surprised. "I didn't see you there, Motoki-san."

        "I didn't think you'd turn around so quickly," she says, rubbing her shoulder. Her eyes land on the bathtub behind me. "I was just heading over here to investigate Ichigohara-san's body..."

        "Okay," I say. "But do you mind if I look at your head wound really quickly?"

        She looks at me, confused. "...Huh? What does that have to do with any of this?"

        "I just need to see something about it," I tell her. "I think it might be important to the case."

        Motoki shrugs. "Alright..." she says, unwrapping the makeshift bandages around her head. Once she's done, she turns to let me inspect where she was hit.  _Just as I_ _thought...her wound has that same rectangular shape as Komatsu-kun's does._  

        "Thanks, Motoki-san," I say. "I learned what I needed to know."

        "Okay," Motoki says, her voice distant. "Can I go investigate Ichigohara-san's body now? I owe it to her to investigate her death. Especially after I abandoned her..."

        "Abandoned?" I repeat,  confused. "What do you mean by that?"

        Motoki sighs. "Right before Ichigohara-san and I were going to go into the girl's locker room, my head starting hurting really badly again...so she told me to go downstairs and rest." She tears up. "Me being stupid as I was, I followed her advice...and she died."

        "So you two separated?" I ask. "What time was this? And what did you do afterwards?"

        "A little before 8:30, I'm pretty sure," Motoki says. "After I left her, I went downstairs, took an ice pack from the Kitchen, and rested in my room. Then, at around 11:15 or so, I forced myself to go upstairs for the bath party Hayasaka-san suggested. That's when we found Ichigohara-san...electrocuted to death." She begins to cry. "It's all my fault! If I had just stayed with her, she wouldn't be dead! Right when I had the opportunity to keep my promise, I failed!" She begins sobbing hysterically. 

        "Motoki-san..." I say pitifully.  _She doesn't deserve this...I don't like how she separated form her partner, but I did the same with Niizuma-san...so it'd be hypocritical of me to criticize her for doing that. Besides, despite that mistake....she couldn't've known what would happen to Ichigohara-san._  I reach out to hug her, but she slaps my hand away.

        "No," she says. "I...need to investigate Ichigohara-san's body." She brushes past me, still crying.  _Motoki-san...you don't deserve this. But Ichigohara-san didn't deserve what happened to her, and look what happened all the same..._

        Feeling disheartened by that encounter, I try to distract myself by looking around the room some more. Fortunately, I don't have to look far to see Sashihara curiously peering into a bathtub on the other side of the room. _What's he looking at?_

        Curious, I walk over to his side and peer inside. Once I do, I see that the bathtub is filled with about the same of water that was in Ichigohara-san's tub, with an extension cord and hairdryer, both neatly coiled in the water.  _...What are these doing here?_

        "Weirded out by this, too?" Sashihara asks me. 

        "Yeah," I say. "Why are the hairdryer and extension cord just in the water, piled up and unplugged?"

        Sashihara narrow this eyes at the tub. "Yes...it seems unnecessary to have these here, doesn't it!?" he shouts. "Yet here they are...there must be some purpose to them!"

         _Yeah...I feel like this something kind of random for the killer to do for no reason. I have an idea for why they might be here, but...I'm not entirely sure yet, so I should probably wait to see more evidence before I consider it any further._

        I leave Sashihara to talk to Oyamada, who is fiddling with a toy train nearby. "What're you doing there, Oyamada-kun?" I ask him.

        He looks up suddenly, surprised to see me. "O-Oh, hey, K-Kawashima-san..." he says. "I w-was just l-looking at this t-toy train I f-found on the g-ground..."

        "On the ground?" I ask. I gesture to the bin of toys Monohebi had said were for us in the bathhouse. "Shouldn't it be over there?"

        Oyamada shrugs. "I f-found it on the f-floor...I d-don't know h-how or wh-why it g-got there, b-but it a-also had th-this wrapped a-around it..." He lifts up the train so that I can see one end of a string wrapped around the center of it. There's also another loop at the end of the string, but it doesn't have anything through it.

        "Hmm..." I say as I take the train from Oyamada. I turn it over in my hands, and notice that strapped to the train with a wire is what looks like a small, shiny black object.  _What the hell is this thing?_

        "Oyamada-kun, do you know what this shiny black thing on here is?" I ask him.

        Oyamada shakes his head. "N-No, I d-don't..." He takes the train back from me. "S-Something I d-did n-notice, though, i-is that th-the power b-button is s-set to 'on,' y-yet the t-train isn't m-moving at all...I ch-checked the b-batteries, and th-they're still th-there...s-so that c-can't be th-the reason wh-why it's n-not on..."

         _...This toy train is the most confusing piece of evidence so far. It must be connected to this case, somehow...it's just too random to be unrelated._

        Leaving Oyamada behind, I go to Kasparov, who is standing by the door to the bathhouse, inspecting various things around it. "Anything interesting here, Kasparov-kun?" I ask him.

        "Yes, in fact," Kasparov says. He points to the switch right next to the door, which is the one that turns the power to the outlets on and off, and which has a string on it. "Do you see that string there?"

        I step closer to investigate the string he's talking about. The string is tightly looped around the switch, with the small amount left hanging limp. "The string looks kind of short," I say.

        "Yes, it seems it has been cut short in some way," Kasparov says. He puts his finger on the switch, which is currently up, but doesn't flip it. "When we entered this room, this switch was down, meaning power to the outlets was on causing..." His eyes drift over to Ichigohara's corpse and fear enters his eyes. "...causing that horrific sight." He looks away from Ichigohara's body, a queasy expression on his face. _He said death by electricity is really scary to him, so that's probably why he looks so scared._  

        "I'm guessing you turned off the switch as soon as possible," I say. 

        Kasparov nods. "Indeed," he says. "I would not want anyone else to endure a fate as...terrifying as Ichigohara-san's."

        "No," I say. "Another death would just be too much."  _This conversation is getting dark...I_ _should change the subject._ "Kasparov-kun, would you mind telling me what you were doing this morning?"

        "Of course not," he says. "Domoto-san and I were playing chess in the Rec Room downstairs. Obviously, as the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster, I had the advantage...yet I must admit Domoto-san is quite good. I was dangerously close to losing to her several times."

         _It doesn't surprise me that she's good at_ _chess...she seems like the kind of person who would be._ "Were you two there the whole morning?"

        "Yes," Kasparov says. "We did not leave until we heard the body discovery announcement, after which we rushed here as quickly as possible."

        "Thanks, Kasparov-kun," I say.

        "You are most welcome," he replies.

        Before I leave, I decide to take one last quick look around the door. _So...there are two tables on either side of the door. The switch is right next to the door on the left side if you're leaving, and also above a table. Wow. That was a completely useless thing to investigate._

        Feeling I've investigated everything relevant in the bathhouse, I reach for the door handle to exit when I notice that there's a string tightly wrapped around it. Like the one on the switch, this one's other end is hanging limp, although, unlike the one on the switch, this one is weirdly long.  _So many strings...the culprit must really love them._

        As I open the door to the bathhouse, I note that the door opens inwards and to the left if the person is leaving, and right if they're entering.  _That's probably useless, but it's better to have more evidence than necessary than not enough._

        After I leave the bathhouse, I ponder where I should go next.  _I should check the girl's locker room, considering Ichigohara-san would've had to have gone through there to get to the bathhouse. I also need to go through there I if I want to leave, so I might as well take a quick look around in there._

        Upon entering the girl's locker room, I don't notice anything special. The only thing I note is Hayasaka, who's sitting on a bench, facing away from me. "Hayasaka-san," I say.  _That reminds me, I need to talk to her...that meeting she had last night was too suspicious to ignore._

        She turns her head after hearing my voice. "Oh, hey, Wakana-chan..." she says, her voice distant and slightly morose. "Like, what do you want?" 

        "Are you okay?" I ask her. "You're sounding weird."

        All of a sudden, she shoots up out of her seat and looks at me, as cutesy and fake as normal. "Like, what are you, like, talking about, Wakana-chan~? Mika-chan's, like, totalllyyy fine~!"

         _Yeah, right...she's not convincing me._ "What was wrong?" I ask her.

        "Like, nothing~!" she says with a wink.

 _So she won't admit to it...screw it, I won't hold back._ "Were you acting so despondent because you killed Ichigohara-san?" I ask.

        She blinks, surprised, and all her fake cuteness disappears. "...What?" she asks, taken aback. "What the hell kind of question is that!?"

        "A blunt one," I say. _It's against my waitress's instincts to be so impolite, but I've had it with her._ "You've been acting weird lately, especially after Ichigohara-san's death. So, were you acting that way because you killed her?"

       At first, she has no response. Then, she takes a deep breath and slips back into her persona. "Of, like, course not~! Mika-chan has an alibi for the whole, like, morning!"

        "What is it?" I ask.  _Let's see if it corresponds with what Eguchi-san told me._

        "Mika-chan and, like, Yuzuki-chan were on the second floor for, like, a while," she says. "Then, at, like, 11:15, they went up to the, like, locker room to get ready~! Sakiko-chan got there a few, like, minutes later.  Then, at, like, 11:30, when Noriyo-chan promised Mika-chan she'd be done by, Mika-chan, like, opened the door to the, like, bathhouse and, like...found Noriyo-chan."

         _That does match up with what Eguchi-san told me...hmm. Maybe she actually isn't the killer. But then how do I explain what happened last night? That couldn't've just been for_ _nothing..._ "Okay, Hayasaka-san. Thanks for your alibi."

        "You're, like, totally welcome, Wakana-chan~!" she says with a saccharine smile. "Mika-chan's going to go, like, investigate more now." She leaves the room.  _Well, that encounter was...interesting. Due to her meeting up with and blackmailing someone last night, Hayasaka-san has been my prime suspect since I saw the body, and yet...she has an alibi, which Eguchi-san confirmed. Huh. It's weird, but...I can't think about it too much right now. That can wait for the class trial._

        Deciding to focus on gathering evidence instead of pondering what just happened, I go to Ichigohara's locker to see if there's anything in it. _It makes me uncomfortable to look through the belongings of a dead person, but...I need to look for evidence in all possible places._ So, even though it makes me feel weird, I open Ichigohara's locker. Immediately, I see a wooden doorstop sitting atop everything else. As I pick it up, I notice that it's heavier than a normal doorstop would be.  _What the...? What's this doing here?_

        Not knowing what to think of that, I take a brief look in the rest of the lockers, yet find nothing unusual.  _Looks like there's nothing else remarkable in here...I should probably go somewhere else now._

        After I leave the girl's locker room, I spot the entrance to the Music Room.  _Maybe I should take a look in there...that's where the tripwire was set up yesterday. Besides, I think there's a lot of electrical equipment in there, so it's most likely where the killer got the wires they needed._

        I enter the Music Room, with the first thing I see being Niizuma crouching down by the set of huge amp speakers. "Have you found anything in here, Niizuma-san?" I ask her.

        She turns to face me. "Yes, actually," she says. "Do you see this big amp speaker here?"

        "Yeah," I say. _It's pretty hard to miss...the thing's gigantic._

        "On our first day on this new floor, when I explored this room, I noticed that this speaker had a large amount of wires surrounding it," she says. _Yeah, I remember seeing that too._  "It still does, but it seems there are far less now," Niizuma continues. "Also, I remember seeing two extension cords, yet I see none now."

        "I think we can pretty safely assume where those ended up," I say. 

        Niizuma nods. "Indeed. The culprit sourced the wires and extension cords used to electrocute from the Music Room."  _It looks like that...but no one has admitted to coming here so far. If so...how the hell did they get from here into the bathhouse? Ugh, this case is so weird...it's giving me a headache. I should save thinking it about it a lot for the class trial...for now, I need to focus on gathering evidence and getting alibis._

        "Niizuma-san, I know we were together most of the day, but could you tell me what happened when you briefly left for the bathroom?" I ask her. "I just want to make sure I'm getting everyone's alibis."

        "Sure," Niizuma says. "Sadly, I didn't see anything. I left the Library, went across the hall, and used the restroom. Then, I came back to the Library when I was done."

        "Did you see anyone?" I ask. "And what time exactly was this?" I gesture to the watch on her arm. "You have that watch Hayasaka-san gave you yesterday, so you should know."

        "It was...around 8:30, I think," Niizuma says as she admires her watch. "Although I'm not sure. What I do know, though, was that I was back in the Library in five minutes." She brushes her hair out of her face. "And no, I didn't see anyone."

         _Well...that didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. Still, I guess it was good to ask._

        I say goodbye to Niizuma and leave the Music Room, pondering where to go next.  _Maybe I should check out the Art Room...it's right here._

        When I come into the Art Room, I see Domoto holding a rope strewn across one of the tables. "What's that doing there?" I ask her.

        She shrugs. "I don't know," she says pensively. "It looks like someone just randomly threw it across the table. However, something I noticed about it is that it's wet on one end." She offers me the rope for me to see for myself. Sure enough, as soon as I grab onto one end of the rope, I notice that it's damp. _How the hell did the rope get wet in here? And why is it even here?_

        "That's weird," I say as I put the rope back down on the table. "Did you find anything else in here?"

        "Yes," Domoto says as she leads me back into the repository to see a dolly, one that probably would be used to carry heavy statues or other weighty artwork. 

        "A...dolly?" I ask, confused. "What's so weird about this?"

        "Look closely," Domoto says. 

        I do as she says, and notice the dolly looks like it has scratches and small amounts dirt on it. "It's scratched and dirty," I say. "But wouldn't a dolly be dirty if it had been used?"

        "Yes," Domoto says, "but look around you. Everything else in here is brand new. If this wasn't used in this case, why would this dolly be obviously used while everything else is brand new?"

         _She makes a fair point...I don't exactly see how this connects to the case, though. The evidence just keeps getting weirder and weirder..._

       "Anything else?" I ask Domoto.

        She makes a face. "Hmm...well, there was something odd...but I'm not certain if I'd consider it weird enough to be evidence."

        That piques may interest. "What is it?"

        She leads me over to the door out of the repository. "See this door?"

        "Yeah," I say. "It's just a door..."

        "One that jams a lot," Domoto says. She pulls on the door several times, but it doesn't budge. "See? There's no lock on this door, yet it jams all the time when it closes."

        "I don't remember that before," I say. "Do you think it started jamming recently?"

        "No," Domoto says. "I think it wasn't even closed to begin with before."

        _What? That doesn't make much sense._ "Domoto-san, what are you saying?"

        "I'm pretty sure there was a doorstop or something to block the door from closing all the way before," Domoto says. "That's why we never noticed it jamming before. Either that, or someone messed with it during this case."

        Suddenly, everything clicks. _Wait a minute...I found a doorstop in Ichigohara-san's locker! Could this be where it's from?_ "Domoto-san, I found a doorstop in Ichigohara-san's locker," I tell her. "Do you think that's where this came from?"

        Domoto ponders that. "...It's a possibility," she says after a pause. "Although I find it strange that Ichigohara-san would take a doorstop from the Art Room."

        "Same," I say. "But if it happened, there must be a reason for it."

        Domoto nods. "Yes, I suppose," she says, stroking her chin.

         _So, Ichigohara-san had the_ _doorstop from the repository in her locker...but why? It makes no sense, but it had to have happened for some reason...whatever that might be._

        After trouble with the door, we finally manage to get it open. When we do, my eyes land on the TV on the cart in the middle of the the room. As I approach it, I notice something weird about it. "Hey...this TV doesn't have any power button on it."

        "So?" Domoto asks. "There's probably a remote somewhere." She narrows her eyes. "Besides, how is that at all relevant?"

        "I thought I remembered seeing a remote in here," I say as I look over the cart the TV sits on. _I do remember seeing a remote here, yet I don't see one now...so, is my mind playing tricks on me or am I on to something?_

        Not knowing what to think about that, I begin to leave the Art Room, but, as I do, I catch sight of something in a trash can.  _Huh? What's that?_

        I kneel down to inspect the contents of the trash can. "What's in there that's so interesting, Kawashima-san?" Domoto asks as she too approaches the trash can.

        Taking a look inside, I see the remains of a clay pot, broken into many pieces. "It's the remnants of a clay pot," I say. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty it looks like the one Motoki-san was carrying when she was attacked."

        Domoto reaches her hand inside the trash can and picks out a piece. "This is definitely that same pot," she says as she inspects it. "It's the same color and has the same pattern." Suddenly, she furrows her brow. "What the hell is this?'

        "Is there something wrong?" I ask her.

        Domoto offers me the shard she picked up. "There's some sort of mark on it," she says. "It looks like it was drawn on with some sort of black marker."

        Taking the shard from her, I look closely at it, and notice that there's a small mark that looks like it's in the shape of...a tree? "It's shaped like a tree," I say, confused.  _This evidence just keeps getting more and more confusing._

        "That's what I was thinking, too," she says. "More specifically, I thought it looked like a pine tree." 

        I nod.  _I can definitely see that...although, why the hell would someone draw a pine tree on a pot with a marker? It just doesn't make sense...but, like with the doorstop, there must be a reason for it._

        Before Domoto or I can say anything more, the monitor on the wall crackles to life suddenly. On it, an image of Monohebi appears. "My my, it seems the time for the investigation has come to an end. As such, I believe it is high time for us to start the class trial. So, if you all would please gather in the Cafeteria in the next few minutes, that would be lovely...because if you do not show up, then you will be killed." He smiles wickedly. "I do not see a reason for you to not want to come, though. I for one find this case rather interesting and expect the class trial to be...quite electrifying." He snickers. "Sususu...see you there, inmates." The monitor turns off.

        _...Electrifying? Fuck you, Monohebi._

        Domoto sighs. "So...we should head there now."

        "...Yeah," I say unenthusiastically. _I really don't want to go back to that terrible trial room...but I have to, if I want to find Ichigohara-san's killer._ "Let's go."

        Domoto and I make our way down to the Cafeteria, where everyone else has already gone...including Komatsu. "Komatsu-kun," I say, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're not dead..."

        "Nah, but my head's hurtin' like a bitch," he says, rubbing the wound on the back of his head. 

        "Do you mind telling me what you did this morning?" I ask him. 

        "I went to the locker room with Sashihara-kun, got changed into my bathing suit, went to the pool, and then I was knocked the fuck out by some bitch I didn't see," he says. "Then, I woke up, got changed back into my normal clothes, and saw..." He hangs his head sadly. "...I saw Ichigohara-san."

        "I s-still can't b-believe what h-happened to her," Oyamada says shakily. "I th-thought nothing c-could be w-worse than wh-what happened to A-Aozora-kun, b-but..." He shudders. "Th-This is e-even worse."

        "It's okay, Oyamada-kun," Terajima says, laying a hand on Oyamada's shoulder reassuringly. "We're going to find the scumbag who did this." His face darkens and his voice becomes filled with hatred. "And we're going to make whoever was so cruel pay for what they did."

         _He's really, really scary when he's angry...I guess I should be thankful for it, though. He'll probably help us make sure the killer doesn't get away with this terrible atrocity._

        Eguchi fidgets uncomfortably. "I'm just scared to find out who did it," she says with a nervous shudder. "Whoever murdered Ichigohara-san...they're one of us."

        A silence falls over the group after she says that. "...Yes, they are," Domoto says quietly after a while. "They're one of the eleven people standing here right now."

        The thought sends a chill down my spine. _Even though I've known it for a while, that's still a terrifying thought...the person who came up with such a sick way to kill Ichigohara-san is one of us. They could be the person standing next to me. They could be anyone...the only person I can truly trust is myself._

        After a long silence, a section of the Cafeteria wall parts to reveal elevator doors. With a ding, those doors open to reveal the cold, gray elevator that brings us down the trial room. Once we're all gone inside, the doors slide shut. The elevator jerks and begins its descent. 

        The entire elevator ride down, no one says a word. _I don't blame them...conversation isn't easy after witnessing someone being horrifically electrocuted in a bath. Especially when that person was so kind. Ichigohara-san...never once was she mean to any of us here. She was always so supportive, so easygoing, so laid-back, so...why on Earth would someone killer her the way they did?_ Although I know I'll probably have to find out, I really don't want to know the reason. _Whatever it is, it'll be horrible. I'm certain of it._

        The silence of the elevator ride only ends when the elevator jerks to a stop. The doors open, revealing the courtroom to us for a third time. This time, the walls are decorated with fake greenery and flowers all around.  _Monohebi...he's mocking Ichigohara-san's talent, just like he did with the space decorations for Aozora-kun's trial._ I want to beat him as I see him sitting smugly atop his throne. 

        "Welcome back, inmates," Monohebi says. "Was this courtroom simply too irresistible for you all to resist? As you can see, I have redecorated it in Ichigohara's honor."

         _In her honor? Yeah right..._ "It's not in her honor, Monohebi," I say angrily. "It's only to make fun of her."

        Monohebi smirks. "Well, that is a part of it as well," he says. His smirk disappears. "However, that matters not! It is time for us to cease with the distractions and begin the class trial. Everyone, you know the drill. Find the stand with your name on it, and the trial shall commence."

        As I walk up to my stand, I take a look at the new addition of Carrasco and Ichigohara's portraits. Carrasco's is her face with a fancy, graceful red X paint over it, while Ichigohara's has a lopsided, lazily drawn X painted over her face.  _It hurts to see Ichigohara-san there as just a portrait...she_ _shouldn't be like that. She should be alive., breathing, and as laid back as she always was. Even in the face of stressful situations, she always stayed calm and was sometimes a voice of reason for the group. But now, she's none of that. Instead...she was killed so cruelly. She was tied up, gagged, and electrocuted in a bathtub, where she should have been relaxing. The person who did that...the one who mercilessly murdered her..._

_...is one of us._

 

[Split screens of Furuhata, Motoki, Yamaguchi, Sashihara, and Oyamada. Furuhata and Yamaguchi’s images are covered in a red filter]

 

_Ichigohara-san...she didn't deserve this terrible fate. No one should ever die in the way she was forced to. And yet...she did._

[Split screens of Niizuma, Eguchi, Aozora, Komatsu, Carrasco, and Domoto. Aozora and Carrasco’s images are covered in a red filter]

 

_I have trouble even thinking of how someone could come up with such a terrible and unnecessarily cruel way to murder someone, but it happened. The killer subjected Ichigohara-san to what was essentially torture._

 

[Split screens of Ichigohara, Hayasaka, Kasparov, Terajima, and Kawashima. Ichigohara's image is covered in a red filter]

 

 _Whoever killed her...I hate thinking that they're one of us. I want to deny it so badly, but I_ _can't...I need to face the truth, as ugly and horrible as it might be. But more than that...I need to find whoever's behind this! I need to find Ichigohara-san's killer, and_ _bring them to justice for what they've done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the investigation for the murder of Noriyo Ichigohara has concluded...without a second murder! I know, it's weird and feels almost a bit sacrilegious to not do that in a Danganronpa story, but I think it's what makes sense. 
> 
> The truth bullets chapter should be up by tomorrow (or maybe even later today). If you have any theories, I'd love to hear them!


	31. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Truth Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll find all the truth bullets that will be used in the class trial. Remember, not all of them will be used, so be careful which ones you pick while making your theories. Also, it would be good idea to keep this chapter open in another tab while you read the class trial.

Monohebi File #3: The victim of this case is Noriyo Ichigohara, the Ultimate Gardener. Cause of death is excessive electrical current stopping the victim's heart. Her time of death is precisely 11:30 am.

 

Sashihara’s Account: After the morning meeting, Sashihara claims he and Komatsu went to the boy’s locker room and got changed there. Then, they went to the pool. However, soon after entering, he claims he was suddenly attacked and knocked unconscious by someone who he didn’t see. Then, he says he woke up some time later, handcuffed to a pool reclining chair, with Komatsu unconscious on the floor. He says things stayed that way until everyone else arrived at the pool.

 

Pool Chair: The reclining pool chair Sashihara was handcuffed to is bolted to the floor.

 

Handcuffs: The handcuffs used on Sashihara require a key to lock and unlock them.

 

Eguchi’s Account: Eguchi says she and Hayasaka were together the whole morning. She says they were in the Casino until 11:20, when they headed up to the pool, where they met up with Motoki in the locker room. They then headed out to the door outside the bathhouse, which Hayasaka opened at 11:30. At this point, they found Ichigohara’s body.

 

Terajima’s Account: Terajima says he and Oyamada were together in the Library the entire morning until the body discovery announcement.

 

Rock: There was a large rock found at the bottom of the pool.

 

Key at Pool Bottom: There was what looked like a small, plain key at the bottom of the pool.

 

Komatsu’s and Motoki’s Head Wounds: Both Motoki and Komatsu’s wounds have similar rectangular shapes to them.

 

Mark on Komatsu’s Ankle: Komatsu’s left ankle had a red, ring-shaped mark around it. Terajima said this is probably rope burn.

 

Blue Tarp: There was a tarp in the pool that had a small amount of dirt in it.

 

Destroyed Computer: The computer in the secret room was destroyed beyond repair. Whoever broke it clearly didn’t want us ever using it again.

 

Pair of Scissors: A pair of scissors was found discarded in a corner of the secret room.

 

Removed Wire Coverings: A pile of removed wire coverings was found along with the scissors in a corner of the secret room.

 

Hidden Door: There is a hidden door that connects the secret room to the bathhouse. It can be opened by twisting the metal ring around the peephole. Depending on which side it’s opened from, it is either turned clockwise (going into the secret room from bathhouse) or counterclockwise (going into the bathhouse from the secret room).

 

Ichigohara’s Restraints: Ichigohara’s hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tightly tied together with bare electrical wires. In addition, there were bare electrical wires wrapped around the rest of her body, but these are not as tight as the ones wrapped around her legs.

 

Duct Tape Gag: Ichigohara’s mouth had duct tape across it to act as a gag.

 

State of Ichigohara’s Body: Ichigohara was still completely clothed when her body was discovered.

 

Hairdryer: A hairdryer was found completely submerged in the bathwater of the tub Ichigohara died in. It is plugged into an extension cord, which in turn is plugged into one of the wall outlets.

 

Motoki’s Account: Motoki claims that her head started hurting again right before Ichigohara and her were about to enter the girls’ locker room. This was a little before 8:30. She says Ichigohara told her to go to her room to rest, which she claims she did until about 11:15, when she headed up to the locker room to get ready for Hayasaka’s bath party.

 

Second Bathtub: In a bathtub across from the room where Ichigohara’s body was discovered, there is an extension cord and hairdryer sitting in water similar to the depth of that of Ichigohara’s bath.

 

Toy Train: Oyamada found a strange toy train on the floor of the bathhouse. Even though its power buttons is set to “on” and it has batteries, it doesn’t move. One end of a string is wrapped around the center, with the other end being a loop with nothing in it. There is also a strange, small, and shiny black object strapped to the toy train with a wire.

 

Bathhouse Strings: There is string with one end tightly wrapped around the switch that turns on power to the electrical outlets, with the other end hanging limp. It is unusually short. On the door handle, there’s a weirdly long string with one end tightly wrapped around the handleand the other end hanging loose.

 

Switch in Bathhouse: The switch that turns power to the electrical outlets on and off is right next to the door. If flipped up, power to the outlets is off. If flipped down, power is on.

 

Kasparov’s Account: Kasparov claims he and Domoto were together in the Rec Room playing chess until they heard the body discovery announcement.

 

Bathhouse Door: The door in the bathhouse opens inward and, if you’re entering, it opens to the right. It opens to the left if you’re inside.

 

Hayasaka’s Account: Hayasaka claims she and Eguchi were together on the second floor until 11:15, when they headed up to the girl’s locker room. Motoki showed up a few minutes later. At 11:30, Hayasaka says she opened the door to the bathhouse, at which point the three girls found Ichigohara.

 

Doorstop: There was a large, unusually heavy wooden doorstop found in Ichigohara’s locker. Judging from later exploration in the Art Room, it looks like it came from there.

 

Missing Equipment: Niizuma noted that many of the wires for an amp speaker and both of the extension cords in the Music Room were no longer in there after the murder.

 

Niizuma’s Account: Niizuma was with me in the Library for most of the morning, yet around 8:30 left to use to the bathroom across the hall. She came back within five minutes after leaving. She says she didn’t see anyone.

 

Damp Rope: There was a damp rope in the Art Room that looks like it was randomly thrown across one of the tables.

 

Dolly: The dolly in the repository of the Art Room was scratched and dirty, whichis strange considering how everything else in the repository is clean and brand new.

 

Art Room TV: The TV in the Art Room had no power button or remote, yet I thought I saw a remote on our first day on the third floor.

 

Shards in Trash: The broken remains of what appears to be the pot Motoki was carrying the day she was attacked were found in a trash can in the Art Room. One of the shards had a small drawing of what looks like a pine tree on it. This doesn’t look like part of the pot’s original design; it instead seems like this was drawn on with a black marker of some sort.

 

Komatsu’s Account: Komatsu claims he went to the locker room with Sashihara this morning, got changed, and then was knocked unconscious by an unknown person as he entered the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the class trial will be next. Just as a heads up, I recently finished outlining the trial and...oh my. It's rather long, so be prepared for that!
> 
> Also...are there any theories on who's guilty of murdering Noriyo Ichigohara? I'd love to hear some...


	32. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Class Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial to determine the killer of Noriyo Ichigohara, the Ultimate Gardener, begins.

Class Trial: In Session!

 

Monohebi: [neutral] Before we begin, allow me to explain the rules of the class trial.

 

Monohebi: [neutral] In this trial, your goal is to correctly determine the culprit behind the murder. You will present your arguments for who the culprit may be, and, once you feel you have determined the guilty party, you will vote.

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Vote correctly, and only one of you will be punished...the culprit, or the “blackened.” However, if you vote incorrectly...

 

Monohebi: [red eye glints] ...I’ll execute everyone besides the culprit, and only they will be freed from this prison!

 

Oyamada: [shudders] I s-still hate h-hearing that...even th-though this is o-our third t-time doing a class t-trial, I'm s-still not used t-to it... [uncomfortably] Just b-being in this r-room is horrible...

 

Terajima: [reassuringly] Don't you worry, Oyamada-kun. We'll get out of here. [determined] I'll make sure the disgusting murderer behind this crime is brought to justice.

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] I appreciate the sentiment, but talking about justice and finding the killer isn't relevant. 

 

Domoto: [nods in agreement] Exactly. We need to actually discuss information that is important to determining the killer.

 

Sashihara: [curiously] But what should we talk about first!? [rubs temple] There's so much evidence this time around...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] How about we talk about the murder weapon? That's something important, and there's really only one thing it could be.

 

         _Yeah, it's_ _definitely an important aspect of the case, and pretty obvious too. The murder weapon Terajima-kun's talking about...there's only one thing it could be._

 

Hairdryer/Doorstop/Rock

 

 

 

 

Answer: Hairdryer

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You're talking about the hairdryer in Ichigohara-san's bath, right, Terajima-kun?

 

Terajima: [nods] Yeah, I am. From the brief amount of time I had to look at the scene of the crime, I could immediately tell the hairdryer looked suspicious.

 

Domoto: [doubtfully] Hold on...brief amount of time? [narrows eyes] What does that mean, Terajima-kun? Why did you only look at the scene of the crime briefly?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] He and I were by Komatsu-kun's side waiting for him to wake up for most of the investigation, so we didn't have much time to look around and do other things.

 

Terajima: [calmly] Yep. I was guarding him the whole time, waiting for him to wake up.

 

Domoto: [disappointed] ...I see. [crosses arms] Well, I suppose we should move on from that, as long as everyone agrees the hairdryer is the murder weapon. 

 

Komatsu: [shrugs] It's what makes the most sense to me.

 

Kasparov [considers carefully] Indeed. Ichigohara-san died from excessive electrical current stopping her heart, and the only sort of object that would bring such current to her bath is a hairdryer. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder with downcast expression] ...I guess what happened is sort of self-explanatory, then...

 

        _Poor Motoki-san...she seems to really not be doing too well. Her not being able to keep her promise must really be getting to her._

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Wait...I agree about the hairdryer being suspicious and all, but... [confused] I have an issue with how it could've actually killed Ichigohara-san.

 

Oyamada: [furrows brow] I-Issue...what issue d-do you have w-with it?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] It's...well, a minor thing. [hangs head] I hope it's not too stupid...

 

Terajima: [supportively] I'm sure it won't be, Eguchi-san.

 

Eguchi: [smiles] Thanks, Terajima-kun... [timidly] Alright, I guess I should bring up my issue with the hairdryer being the murder weapon.

 

        _So Eguchi-san has a problem with the hairdryer being what killed Ichigohara-san...frankly, I don't see anything that would lead her to have such an issue, but I'll hear her out. Maybe she'll bring up something I didn't think of myself._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Monohebi File #3, Hairdryer, Pair of Scissors, Missing Equipment, Damp Rope

 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] So...my issue has to do with the hairdryer electrocuting Ichigohara-san.

 

Kasparov: [raises eyebrows] It does? If it is the current you are worried about, the hairdryer certainly could have supplied **enough** current to kill Ichigohara-san.

 

Domoto: [scratches chin] Indeed. Especially if she was in water...her skin's resistance to the flow of electrical current would be **lower** than normal. 

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] That wasn't really my concern...

 

Eguchi: [looks to the side] I was more worried about where the hairdryer would have been able to get the electricity.

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Do you guys remember what Monohebi said on our first day on the third floor? He said that the cords on the hairdryers are **too short**  to reach any of the pools or tubs...

 

Eguchi: [points shakily] So, if that's the case, the hairdryer **couldn't have gotten** the electricity necessary to kill Ichigohara-san!

 

        _Eguchi-san's issue with the hairdryer being the murder weapon makes sense...if you didn't see one crucial piece of evidence at the scene. I just have to show her the evidence she missed, and she'll know the hairdryer was indeed the murder weapon!_

 

 

 

 

Answer: Missing Equipment >  **couldn't have gotten**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Eguchi-san, how closely did you look at the scene of the crime?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Um...not very closely, admittedly... 

 

Kawashima: [nods] That makes sense...because if you had looked more closely, you would've noticed there was an extension cord that connected the wall outlet to the hairdryer.

 

Eguchi: [surprised] Oh...that makes sense. [apologetically] Sorry I didn't investigate more thoroughly...I didn't want to see Ichigohara-san's corpse any more than I had to...

 

Oyamada: [grimaces] That's u-understandable...I d-don't think a-any of us d-did, Eguchi-san.

 

Eguchi: [looks down shamefully] Yeah... [timidly] Okay, so I get what you're saying about the extension cord and stuff, but... [confusedly] Didn't Monohebi say that the hairdryers are padded to prevent accidental electrocution? If that's the case, then how could Ichigohara-san have died from it?

 

        _Huh...that is a good question. I'm not certain exactly how to answer it..._

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] You clearly weren't paying attention to what Monohebi said, Eguchi-san.

 

Eguchi: [confusedly] What? I wasn't? I thought for sure I remember him saying something about that...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] He certainly did mention that the hairdryers have padding on them to prevent accidental shocks. [scratches neck] However, he only said that that padding was on the handles. He made no mention of the rest of the hairdryers. [folds arms] If you had actually put in effort to examine the scene of the crime, you'd notice the hairdryer was completely submerged in the bathwater.

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] So, if I get what you're saying...because the hairdryer was completely underwater, the padding wouldn't make a difference due to it only being on the handles. She'd be shocked regardless. 

 

Niizuma: [nods] Exactly. 

 

Eguchi: [looks down shamefully] Oh...I should've realized that...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Yes, you really should've. [coldly] If you had actually paid attention to what Monohebi said and investigated, then maybe we wouldn't have had to deal with your pointless objections.

 

Monohebi: [chuckles] Sususu...indeed. You really are so careless, Eguchi.

 

Terajima: [coolly] Shut up, snake. [slightly angry] And you, stats girl...don't be so harsh on Eguchi-san.

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Whatever. 

 

          _She can be so mean sometimes..._

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Wait, everyone! I just thought of something!

 

Komatsu: [winces] ...What? [irritatedly] And can ya be a lil' quieter? I don't wanna become Beethoven 2.0.

 

Sashihara: [in a normal tone] ...Fine. [adjusts medical mask] I was just thinking where the extension cord could've come from. [loudly] Because I know for sure there weren't any in the Storage Room on the first floor!

 

Komatsu: [winces] There ya go again. Could ya quit bein' so loud? 

 

Sashihara: [apologetically] I'm so sorry...it's hard to resist!

 

Komatsu: [irritatedly] Eh...forget it. 

 

        _Sashihara-kun was wondering where the extension cord came from...fortunately for him, I know the answer. It came from the..._

  

Music Room/Art Room/Library

 

 

 

 

Answer: Music Room

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [neutrally] It came from the Music Room, Sashihara-kun. There was a bunch of electrical equipment in there. 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Indeed there was. [shifts balance to right leg] More specifically, this equipment was centered around a large amp speaker.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Oh yeah, that thing. It had a shit ton of stuff sittin' around it.

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] It did...however, after the murder, Kawashima-san and I noticed was missing a lot of the wires and both the extension cords that were initially with it.

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] Oh...and this was in the, like, Music Room, you said?

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] That is what I said, yes. 

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Well then, everyone. Great news! We, like, now have our first suspect~!

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] We do? Who is it?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Yutaka-kun, obviously.

 

Komatsu: [surprised] ...Me? [angrily] Are ya fuckin' crazy? There ain't no way I killed Ichigohara-san!

 

Hayasaka: [doubtfully] Like, really? Even when the stuff crucial to, like, killing her came from the, like, Music Room? [leans forward and winks] A place where you, the Ultimate, like, Composer, spend a whole lot of, like, time?

 

Komatsu: [angrily] So fuckin' what? Just 'cause Aozora-kun was found in a pachinko machine didn't make Niizuma-san the killer, even though she used those things a ton!

 

Hayasaka: [mock pity] Oh, look at silly little Yutaka-kun, bringing up a, like, past case which is, like, completely irrelevant to what we're, like, talking about. [exaggerated sigh] But if you're being so, like, difficult as to, like, bring up useless, like, stuff, Mika-chan guesses she has to, like, explain to Yutaka-kun why he's guilty~!

 

Komatsu: [furiously] I'm tellin' ya! I ain't the killer!

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] We'll, like, see about that.

 

        _Hayasaka-san thinks Komatsu-kun is guilty...I personally don't see why, but I guess I should let her make an argument._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Komatsu and Motoki's Head Wounds, Rock, Mark on Komatsu's Ankle, Komatsu's Account, Blue Tarp

 

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] First of all, Yutaka-kun's, like, story of being knocked out is super, like, suspicious~!

 

Komatsu: [angrily] Yeah? What's so fuckin' suspicious 'bout it?

 

Hayasaka: [neutrally] Well, to begin... [twirls hair] You said you were, like, knocked out...

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] ...but, like, how are we supposed to, like, believe that **without proof**?

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] But I was **attacked** too! Isn't that proof enough!? 

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] No. It  **wouldn't be hard**  for Yutaka-kun to, like, knock you out, handcuff you to a, like, chair...

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] ...and then, like, pretend to be unconscious when we all, like, found him~!

 

Komatsu: [furiously] That ain't how it went down at all! Yer whole story is bullshit!

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] Like, is it, though?

 

         _Hayasaka-san seems pretty certain Komatsu-kun is the killer. I'm not as certain, due to some of the evidence..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Komatsu and Motoki's Head Wounds >  **without proof**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Hayasaka-san, you said Komatsu-kun has no proof of being attacked... [seriously] But what about the wound on his head?

 

Hayasaka: [confusedly] Huh? What, like, wound?

 

Terajima: [calmly] The wound on the back of his head, which wasn't there before today.

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Okay, but, like...Mayumi-chan bruised herself, like, last time.

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] Didn't you just tell Komatsu-kun not to bring up past cases? [crosses arms] That makes it seem pretty hypocritical of you to bring up what Carrasco-san did to herself.

 

Hayasaka: [angrily] ...Ngh! [narrows eyes] Okay, like, fine...but that doesn't mean that, like, Yutaka-kun's wound isn't fake!

 

        _No, it doesn't completely rule out the possibility...however, something does make it a lot less likely._

 

His wound is life-threatening/Motoki has a similar wound/Komatsu hates his head hurting

 

 

 

 

Answer: Motoki has a similar wound

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Motoki-san...could you show your head wound from the other day to us?

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Wait...me? What do I have to do with this?

 

Hayasaka; [narrows eyes] Yeah, what does, like, Sakiko-chan have to, like, do with Yutaka-kun's wound being, like, faker than Kim K's ass?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Motoki-san was also attacked the other day...so we should see what her wound looks like and compare it to Komatsu-kun’s, right?

 

Hayasaka: [reluctantly] Mika-chan, like, guesses...

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] So do you just need me to take off my bandage and show everyone it?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yep.

 

        _Let's see if Terajima-kun was right and Motoki-san's wound has the same rectangular shape that Komatsu-kun's does..._

 

Motoki: [takes off bandages and turns around] ...Well, do you guys see anything?

 

Oyamada: [squints] I th-think I see s-something weird...her w-wound looks...r-rectangular, almost.

 

Eguchi: [looks at Motoki's head] Yeah...it's just like Komatsu-kun's wound.

  

Kasparov: [raises eyebrows] It is? Komatsu-kun, not all of us had the chance to inspect your head during the investigation. If you would, please show us where you were hit.

 

Komatsu: [neutrally] Sure. [turns around and parts hair, pointing to his wound] ...I was hit right here.

 

Niizuma: [mildly intrigued] ...Well then. It does have the same shape to it as Motoki-san's. 

 

Hayasaka: [disappointedly] ...Ugh. [points accusatorily] Hold on! That, like, doesn't mean anything~! Hisaya-kun, show us what your, like, head looks like! 

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] Why!?

 

Hayasaka: [exaggerated sigh] Because you were, like, hit too, dumbass. [smirks] Or...you at least, like, claim you were.

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] I'm not the culprit!

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Prove it. If you have nothing to, like, hide, just show us it~!

 

Sashihara: [hesitantly] ...Fine. [turns around] There you go!

 

        _From the looks of it, Sashihara-kun's head wound also has that weird, rectangular shape to it._

 

Oyamada: [squints] S-Sashihara-kun's head a-also has a r-rectangle-shaped m-mark on it...

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Okay...but, like, how does this make Yutaka-kun, like, seem less suspicious? [flips hair] Mika-chan, like, still thinks that wound could be, like, fake~!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Motoki-san and Sashihara-kun's wounds being so similar supports the idea that they were all attacked by the same weapon, and most likely by the same person, too.

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] Are we just going to ignore the possibility that perhaps Motoki-san was faking her attack? Or that maybe Komatsu-kun was faking his? Or that maybe Sashihara-kun was faking it?

 

Terajima: [calmly] I doubt all three of them faked their attacks, as they’d have nothing to gain by working together. [pushes sunglasses up nose] Besides, all of them were struck in the same spot: the back of their heads. It's not exactly easy to give yourself wounds as bad as the ones they got in a place like that if you're faking it.

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] Hmm...I suppose that's true.

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] That's like, good and all, but it doesn't, like, exonerate Yutaka-kun at all. 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] No, not completely...but in my opinion, it makes his story more believable.

 

Hayasaka: [irritatedly] In your, like, opinion. Opinions aren't, like, facts~!

 

Kasparov: [curiously] You are correct, Hayasaka-san. Opinions are not facts. However, this discussion is getting tiresome. I suggest we discuss another aspect of this situation.

 

Eguchi: [curiously] Another aspect of this situation...? What do you mean by that?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] I am talking about how all three of the individuals who claim to have been assaulted have a rectangular wound on the back of their heads. [presses finger to temple] It makes me curious...what sort of object could cause such a wound?

 

        _It makes me wonder, too. Head wounds shaped like a rectangle? That's definitely not normal...so, what sort of object could make that happen? I feel like I found something that could be what made those wounds...I just have to think really hard to figure out what it is._

 

 

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: What object could have caused the rectangular head wounds on Motoki, Komatsu, and Sashihara?

 

 

PORTSODO

 

 

 

 

Answer: Doorstop

 

 

Kawashima: I've solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [eyes widen in realization] Guys, I know this will sound crazy, but...what if those wounds were caused by a doorstop?

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] A doorstop? Like the one in the Art Room?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Exactly.

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] That makes no sense! Doorstops aren't rectangular! They're triangular!

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] On the sides, yes. [scratches chin] However, if the culprit hit the people the were attacking with the front or back part of a doorstop, it could leave a rectangular mark.

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] I-I'm sorry if I'm i-interrupting, but w-would a mere d-doorstop really be able to h-hurt someone? [grimaces] The w-wounds looked a l-lot worse than a-anything a d-doorstop could d-do...

 

         _What Oyamada-kun says makes sense if it were any regular doorstop we were talking about. However, the one in question here had something unusual about it, which was that it was..._

  

Heavy/Metal/Stone

 

 

 

 

Answer: Heavy

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] It's because it was a pretty heavy for a doorstop, Oyamada-kun. It definitely could've hurt someone if enough force was applied.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side and scratches neck] Yes...if it's the one in the Art Room we're talking about, it was fairly heavy. [purses lips] However, it's an odd choice for a weapon...while it is heavy, it's not enough to actually kill someone. So why would the culprit use it to attack someone?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Perhaps their intention was not to kill any of the people they attacked.

 

Motoki: [uncertainly] Are you sure? Because they hit me really hard...

 

Komatsu: [rubs head] Same here...

 

Hayasaka: [annoyedly] Okay, so this, like, stuff with the, like, doorstop is cool and all... [points accusatorially] But it doesn't, like, clear Yutaka-kun's name!

 

Komatsu: [exasperatedly] Shit, can't ya just give up?

 

Hayasaka: [poses "cutely"] Not when there's, like, no doubt you're the, like, killer~!

 

Kawashima: [neutrally] Hayasaka-san, are you sure that—

 

 

Hayasaka: You're canceled~!

 

 

[split screen separates Hayasaka and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Haysaka-san, why'd you interrupt me like that?

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Because you're, like, a fucking dumbass if you, like, don't see how Yutaka-kun's the, like, killer. [exaggerated sigh] But if Mika-chan, like, has to... [leans forward and winks] She'll, like, gladly show you why he's, like, guilty~!

 

        _She's going to show me why he's guilty? Let's see what she has to say...even though I doubt any of it will be right._

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Blue Tarp, Doorstop, Pair of Scissors, Sashihara's Account, Dolly

 

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] The doorstop came from the, like, Art Room, right?

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] And the, like, Music Room, where Yutaka-kun, like, was a lot, is right next to the like, Art Room~!

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] So Yutaka-kun could've easily, like, gotten it from there~!

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Are you sure about that?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] We had the partner system in place, remember? Komatsu-kun wouldn't have been able to go the Art Room to get the doorstop if he was with Sashihara-kun!

 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] That's not a, like, excuse! He could've gotten it **during nighttime** ~!

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] And Yutaka-kun's, like, hideous leather jacket definitely **has a, like, pocket** he could put it in!

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] He could, like, hit Hisaya-kun, **give himself** a wound...

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] And then, once he was all, like, done with the doorstop, he could just, like, put it **back in the Art Room** ~!

 

         _While on the surface, Hayasaka-san's theory sounds like it could make sense...there's one glaring flaw with it. I just need to show her what that is, and then she'll understand Komatsu-kun didn't use that doorstop to attack anyone._

 

 

 

 

Doorstop >  **back in the Art Room**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Hayasaka-san, there's a major flaw in your theory.

 

Haysaka: [doubtfully] Oh yeah? Like, what is it, Wakana-chan? [annoyedly] It better not have to do with that, like, bullshit about his wound.

 

Kawashima: [neutrally] The doorstop we're talking about...the one you said Komatsu-kun could've easily put back in the Art Room after using it... [firmly] I found it in the girls' locker room. More specifically, in Ichigohara-san's locker!

 

Motoki: [shocked] What!? Why would she have it?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I don't know, but because that doorstop was in the girls' locker room, there's no way Komatsu-kun could've used it this morning!

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Really? He could've just, like, snuck in there and put in Noriyo-chan's, like, locker! 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] But didn't Monohebi say that boys can't enter the girls' locker room, and vice versa!?

 

Domoto: [shakes head] No. That’s incorrect.

 

Sashihara: [surprised] What?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] He only said that handbooks belonging to male students may open the door to the boys' locker room, and only those of female students can be used to enter the girls' locker room. [strokes chin] So, if Komatsu-kun had access to a female's e-Handbook, he could've entered that locker room and placed the doorstop there.

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] My, my, Domoto...what a good memory you have. I did not think anyone would pick up on that loophole!

 

Domoto: [icily] I don't want your praise, snake. 

 

Monohebi: [narrows eyes] ...It do you well to be less rude, Domoto. [red eye glints] I can be merciless, if I so choose...

 

Domoto: [unfazed] You can only be merciless if I break a rule or if I kill someone, neither of which I have done. [crosses arms] But my point still stands. It is possible for Komatsu-kun to have placed the doorstop in Ichigohara-san's locker.

 

Haysaka: [smirks] Ha! Like, take that, Wakana-chan~! Yutaka-kun could still be guilty~!

 

        _Well then...it looks like I was wrong. It sucks to admit that I made a mistake, but I need to..._

 

Kawashima: [neutrally] You're right, Hayasaka-san. He could still be guilty...

 

        _I can't believe I let myself overlook something like that...I need to listen more closely and stop making assumptions._

 

Komatsu: [angrily] But I'm not! I didn't do shit!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Can you prove your innocence, though? Words and promises are meaningless in a class trial. Only the evidence matters.

 

Komatsu: [cracks knuckles] Shut up! I ain't guilty, so stop sayin' that I am!

 

        Niizuma looks like she has something to say back to him, but before she can talk, Oyamada interrupts.

 

Oyamada: [loudly] W-Wait! 

 

        _Did Oyamada-kun just...shout? I don't think I've ever heard him speak so loudly before..._

 

Terajima: [curiously] What is it, Oyamada-kun? 

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] P-People are g-going to hate m-me for s-saying this, but...have n-none of you e-even thought about wh-what Kawashima-san j-just said? [quietly] Has n-no one else th-thought of the new s-suspect it b-brings into c-consideration?

 

        _Wait...a new suspect? If Oyamada-kun's talking about who I think he is...that would completely change the situation! I don't want to believe it, but...there's only one person he could be talking about._

 

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima 

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

~~ Mayumi Carrasco ~~

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

~~ Noriyo Ichigohara ~~

~~Yoshi Yamaguchi~~  


Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara

Osamu Oyamada

~~ Michio Aozora ~~

Otoha Domoto

 

...

 

......

 

.........

 

.............

 

[NORIYO ICHIGOHARA CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Oyamada-kun...are you saying...that we should be considering Ichigohara-san as a suspect?

 

Motoki: [shocked] ...Ichigohara-san!? That's not possible!

 

Sashihara: [points aggressivley] Yeah, there's no way she'd kill someone! [sadly] She was so nice...she'd never do that...

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] I think it'd be pretty uncharacteristic of her, too. She never seemed like the type of person to hurt anyone.

 

Oyamada: [grimaces] I m-mean, I d-don't disagree, b-but...the d-doorstop was in her l-locker. [fidgets uncomfortably. As w-weird as it m-may be, I don't th-think we should d-discount the p-possibility that maybe sh-she attacked Komatsu-kun and S-Sashihara-kun.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] I'm of the same opinion. [scratches neck] We can't ignore that Ichigohara-san might have been the one that assaulted them just because she seemed nice. [ominously] Sometimes, people aren't what they seem to be. 

 

Sashihara: [clenches fist] No...there's no way Ichigohara-san would ever hurt someone!

        _I get what Sashihara-kun is saying...if it weren't for the doorstop being in her locker, I'd never even entertain the possibility that Ichigohara-san would hurt someone. But...I can't ignore the evidence._

 

Kawashima: [hesitantly] Sashihara-kun...the doorstop was found in her locker. [seriously] We have to at least accept that she might've been the—

 

 

Sashihara: You need mental exercise!

 

 

[split screen separates Sashihara and Kawashima]

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Sashihara-kun...what was that? [seriously] Listen, I know it's not easy to do, but we have to at least acknowledge Ichigohara-san might be the attacker.

 

Sashihara: [passionately] Never! She was my friend, and I believe in her! [points aggressively] I won't let you sully her name with baseless accusations! I'll prove that she didn't do anything!

 

 

        _He's very stubbornly resisting the possibility that Ichigohara-san could be the attacker...I sympathize with him, but I can't let him continue denying that Ichigohara-san might be more involved in his and Komatsu-kun's attack than we previously thought. So, as much as I may dislike it...I'll force him to accept that Ichigohara-san could be the attacker!_

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Komatsu's Account, Ichigohara's Restraints, Doorstop, Motoki's Account, Handcuffs

 

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] I only grew close with Ichigohara-san in the past few days, however...

 

Sashihara: [passionately] Even with that short amount of time, I'm certain she'd never harm another person!

 

Sashihara: [sadly] She was too nice to ever do that...

 

 

ADVANCE! 

 

Kawashima: [compassionately] I get what you're saying, Sashihara-kun. She was a very kind person.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] But even though she was nice, we can't ignore the fact that the doorstop was found in her locker.

 

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] That doorstop **could've easily been planted** there!

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] Also, we had the partner system in place, so Ichigohara-san **wouldn't have been alone**!

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] And even if she was alone, she was **too short** to be able to hit me or Komatsu-kun in the back of the head!

 

Sashihara: [confidently] And, in addition to all that, she **was tied up** , remember! There's **no way** she could've gotten that way if she was the one behind this!

        _Sashihara-kun is bringing up some good points, I'll admit that...however, there's definitely one point that is incorrect. I need to_ _point that out to him to show him Ichigohara-san could've done this..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Motoki's Account >  **wouldn't have been alone**

 

 

Kawashima: I’ll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No, Sashihara-kun. Ichigohara-san was alone this morning.

 

Sashihara: [disbelievingly] No, she wasn't!  We had the partner system in place, remember!? [passionately] It would've been impossible for her to be alone!

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No, it wouldn't have. Motoki-san, you know why, right?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] ...Yeah. [regretfully] I left Ichigohara-san a little before 8:30, right before we were about to go inside the girls' locker room.

 

Sashihara: [shocked] ...What?

 

Domoto: [furiously] You left your partner alone!? Even when there was a strict rule in place to never leave your partners!?

 

Motoki: [defensively] I didn't want to leave her! [rubs shoulder] But Ichigohara-san...I had a really bad headache, so she convinced to go to my room to lie down... [closes eyes to prevent tears] I knew I shouldn't've gone! I should've stayed with her!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Indeed, you should've. [folds arms] But hypotheticals and what you should've done aren't important. All that matters is what you did. [coldly] Or at least...what you say you did.

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] Huh? Wh-What are you i-implying, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [annoyedly] Isn't it obvious? I'm saying maybe Motoki-san is the culprit.

 

Domoto: [nods[ I agree. [strokes chin] She claims Ichigohara-san was the one who convinced her to go down to her room...yet Ichigohara-san is dead and can't confirm that story. 

 

Eguchi: [timidly] It could be true, though...just because we can't confirm it doesn't mean it's false.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] No...but it does significantly increase the likelihood that Motoki-san is lying.

 

Motoki: [defensively] I'm not lying! [sadly] I'd never kill anyone...especially not Ichigohara-san...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Then prove it. Did anyone see you as you went down to her room, or at any other time?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Mika-chan and, like, Yuzuki-chan saw Sakiko-chan come into the, like, girls' locker room from the, like, hallway a little before, like, 11:30.

 

Kasparov: [curiously] But what about the three hours in between 8:30, when Motoki-san claims she and Ichigohara-san separated, and 11:30, when she met with Hayasaka-san and Eguchi-san?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I was lying down in my room.

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] As expected...such a pitiful alibi.

 

Motoki: [defensively] Ugh...I'm not the killer! [angrily] I know you won't believe me, but...I want to hear everyone else's alibis.

 

Terajima: [coolly] Why, though? Are you just trying to deflect blame?

 

Motoki: [defensively] No, I...I just want to know everyone else's alibis. [firmly] I won't allow you guys to accuse me any more before I hear the rest of the alibis.

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] It seems like you are trying to deflect blame, after all. 

 

Motoki: [angrily] I'm not! I just...want to hear what everyone else was doing.

 

Domoto: [narrows eyes] You want to hear everyone's alibis? Fine. [crosses arms] I'll start. I was with Kasparov-kun playing chess all morning, from after the morning meeting until the body discovery announcement. [disappointedly] I was so close to beating him several times...

 

Kasparov: [mildly amused] Yes...close, but not close enough. [seriously] Anyway, I can confirm. We both have alibis for the entire morning, eliminating us as suspects.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Same with me and Oyamada-kun. We were in the back of the library, reading some of his favorite books. 

 

Oyamada: [fondly]Yeah...I w-was showing him s-some of my favorite p-passages from Ryu Murakami's f-first book...

 

Hayasaka: [nods seriously] Wow, that's really, like, interesting.

 

Oyamada: [surprised] R-Really? You th-think so?

 

Hayasaka: [snorts] Hell no! That sounds, like, boring as fuck~!

 

Oyamada: [sadly] Oh...

 

Terajima: [coolly] Yo, selfie girl. Shut the fuck up.

 

Hayasaka: [slightly scared] Like, totally n-not... [quickly] Anyway, like, moving on from that, Yuzuki-chan and Mika-chan were, like, together on the second floor for the whole, like, morning~! [grimaces] Well, at least until, like, 11:20, when we, like, went up to the girls' locker room and later, like, found Noriyo-chan...

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Yeah, that's what we did...

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I think everyone already knows what happened with Komatsu-kun and I, but I’ll explain again for clarity! [explanatorily] After the morning meeting, Komatsu-kun and I went to the boys' locker room, got changed, and then headed into the pool. [points aggressively] When we got there, however, we were suddenly attacked by someone we didn't see! [explanatorily] Then, I awoke some time later, handcuffed to a pool chair, with Komatsu-kun unconscious on the floor. Things stayed that way until the rest of you came.

 

Komatsu: [nods] Yeah, my story's pretty much the same...except I didn't wake up 'til the end of the investigation. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Kawashima-san and I were in the Library for the entirety of the morning. I briefly left around 8:30 to use the restroom, then came right back. [examines nails] After that, Kawashima-san and I stayed in the Library until a little before 11:30, when we went across the hall to use the restroom. [shifts balance to right leg] Once there, we heard the body discovery announcement and saw the scene of the crime. 

 

         _That matches what I remember..._

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yep, that's what happened.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Are you satisfied now, Motoki-san? Everyone's shared their alibis. 

 

Motoki: [pensively] ...Yes. [narrows eyes] And there's one of you who I think is the real killer. [points accusatorially] Niizuma-san, you're the culprit! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first part of the class trial ends...with an accusation! Do you agree with Motoki? Do you disagree? Whatever your thoughts on anything presented in this part are, leave them down below. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! See you next time.


	33. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Class Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Motoki thinks Niizuma is guilty. Is she right? Read on to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this didn't take very long at all. I had a lot of motivation to write these past few days, so I managed to get this finished pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy!

        ... _What? Motoki-san thinks Niizuma-san is the culprit!?_

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Motoki-san...do you actually think Niizuma-san is guilty?

 

Motoki: [nods vigorously] Absolutely. 

 

Niizuma: [calmly] Please tell me you're not being serious, Motoki-san. [coldly] Because this accusation of yours...it's entirely baseless. 

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Yeah, there's, like, no way Tomiko-chan could ever, like, kill someone! She's way too, like, fashionable for that~!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Do you guys really not see why she's suspicious...? [determined] Fine, then. I'll show you why the killer has to be Niizuma-san!

 

        _I think I might know what Motoki-san might be talking about, but...is it enough to definitively pin Niizuma-san as the killer? Let's see what she has to say..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Damp Rope, Art Room TV, Mark on Komatsu's Ankle, Hidden Door, Niizuma's Account

 

 

Motoki: [neutrally] First of all, Niizuma-san claims she went across the hall to **the bathroom...**

 

Motoki: [points accustaorially] ...but that could easily be a lie! 

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Oh, stop this. You have **no proof** **that I was lying**. 

 

Motoki: [narrows eyes] There's **no proof** **you're telling the truth**. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Instead of going to the bathroom, there's **no reason** you couldn't have gone to the locker rooms instead...

 

Motoki: [points accusatorially] ...attacked Ichigohara-san and killed her, and then attacked Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun!

 

Sashihara: [thinking hard] I guess that's a possibility... [shouts loudly] Unlike Ichigohara-san, Niizuma-san is the tallest of the girls! She's **tall enough** to have hit me or Komatsu-kun!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] That means nothing. [brushes hair out of face] I'm not the killer!

 

Motoki: [narrows eyes] Then prove it.

 

        _Motoki-san is being unusually aggressive and confident...but I guess that's because she's convinced Niizuma-san is the killer. I'm not as convinced, though..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Niizuma's Account >  **no reason**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Motoki-san, I'm not sure I can subscribe to your theory about Niizuma-san going to the locker room and pool instead of the bathroom. 

 

Motoki: [incredulously] What? Why not?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Because Niizuma-san was only gone for five minutes. 

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Four minutes and fifty-six seconds, to be more exact. [calmly] I made sure to keep track of how long she was gone when she left.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] About that...I strongly disapprove of how the two of you separated like that. Niizuma-san could've been hurt.

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out face] You don't have to worry about that, Domoto-san. I can defend myself.

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] Even so...the mere fact that the two of you separated, despite being specifically instructed to never leave each other's side, deserves to be reprimanded.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Can we get back on topic? [neutrally] Niizuma-san leaving the Library for five minutes...I don't get how that time makes her innocent. [points accusatorially] That's enough time to go to the locker room and back! 

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] It's enough t-time to m-merely go there, but n-not enough t-to attack Ichigohara-san, and th-then assault S-Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun, and th-then kill Ichigohara-san. [frowns] B-Besides, what would the p-point be in attacking th-those two if she already had d-done that to I-Ichigohara-san?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Well...it might've been to make them look more suspicious. Or maybe to make sure they didn't interfere with her plans. 

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] I admit, that is a sensible point. However, it means nothing. [coldly] My my, you guys are really inattentive. Even if I did do all the preposterous things Motoki-san suggested I did, the time of death is explicitly stated to be 11:30 in the Monohebi File. [examines nails] At that time, I was with Kawashima-san...so, I cannot be the killer.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Ngh... [reluctantly] ...Fine. I guess that means you're not guilty. 

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Finally. That pointless accusation went on for long enough. 

 

        _It wasn't even that long, though..._

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] ...I don't think that accusation was entirely pointless, Niizuma-san.

 

Niizuma: [surprised] You don't?

 

Domoto: [shakes head] No. It provided us with a new suspect in the attack on Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun. [crosses arms] In addition to Ichigohara-san, we now have Motoki-san.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Not this again...I told you I'm not the killer!

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] As Niizuma-san said before, words mean nothing in a class trial. [considers carefully] That is not to say I believe you are the culprit, though.

 

Motoki: [relieved] You don't think I'm the killer?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Not necessarily. [analytically] However, I do find the alibis of both you and Ichigohara-san rather suspicious...as such, I propose we debate them some more.

 

Eguchi: [confusedly] But what is there to talk about? We already know their alibis...

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple]  We know the alibi of Motoki-san...however, we have no knowledge of what Ichigohara-san did after she and Motoki-san parted...if they actually did part before she died. [neutrally] Still, I believe it would be prudent to discuss what Ichigohara-san was doing before she died.

 

        _That seems like a good idea to me...figuring out what Ichigohara-san was doing might lead us to finding the truth behind how she was killed._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Mark on Komatsu's Ankle, Komatsu's Account, Ichigohara's Restraints, Hidden Door, Damp Rope

 

 

Hayasaka: [places and on hip] Mika-chan, like, thinks it's pretty obvious what Noriyo-chan, like, did...

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] She assaulted Yutaka-kun and, like, Hisaya-kun, then, like, got into a bathtub and, like, **killed herself** later~!

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] ...I d-disagree. [looks down and to the side] I th-think Ichigohara-san a-attacked Komatsu-kun and S-Sashihara-kun...but was k-killed by someone else a-afterward...

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] No, that's not it...I think the answer's more simple.

 

Motoki: [confidently] She was probably **just taking a bath** , like she said she would. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Yes, that is indeed a possibility...yet Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun **must have been attacked by someone**.

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] Maybe one of them attacked themselves, and then killed Ichigohara-san in her bath...

 

        _Everyone has a lot of theories about what Ichigohara-san was doing this morning...they can't all be right. I need to figure out which ones are wrong and which is right..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Ichigohara's Restraints >  **killed herself**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No, Hayasaka-san...Ichigohara-san didn't kill herself.

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Oh really? How can you, like, be sure of that, Wakana-chan?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Because Ichigohara-san had her hands tied behind her back. [firmly] She couldn't have done that if this were a suicide!

 

Sashihara: [nods vigorously] Indeed! It's extremely difficult to tie your hands behind your back, especially when the restraints are as tight as the ones binding Ichigohara-san's hands! [sadly] Also...Ichigohara-san would never kill herself. [passionately] She just wasn't that type of person!

 

Kasparov; [analytically] Even if she were...electrocution while being tied up in a bathtub is far from the most convenient or painless method of suicide Ichigohara-san could have chosen had she desired to end her life. Thus, I find I this theory that Ichigohara-san committed suicide illogical.

 

Hayasaka: [bitterly] Damn, like, calm down! It was just a, like, random speculation...

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] One that was wrong.

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] How about you, like, shut the fuck up, Yutaka-kun? It's not as if you have a, like, golden record of, like, being right, either~!

 

Komatsu: [cracks knuckles] Ya better watch what ya say to me, ya lil'—

 

Niizuma: [annoyedly] Both of you, please shut up. [looks to the side] To get things back on topic, if Ichigohara-san didn't kill herself, then someone did. 

 

Terajima: [calmly] We already knew that, but okay. [pushes sunglasses up nose] What we just learned is that the garden girl's death was no suicide. We still haven't answered the original question, though: What was she doing for the three hours before her death?

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] It sucks to say it, but...she mighta been attackin' me and Sashihara-kun. 

 

Sashihara: [passionately] No! I refuse to believe she did that!

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] She could have, though...

 

Sashihara: [clenches fist] Ngh... [points aggressively] Even if she did attack us, that wouldn't take three hours! What the hell would she do for the rest of the time!? And why would she have just attacked us and then left!?

 

        _Those are good questions, Sashihara-kun...I don't have the answers to either of them as of right now. It'd probably be a good idea to discuss this with everyone else..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: State of Ichigohara's Body, Duct Tape Gag, Damp Rope, Blue Tarp, Mark on Komatsu's Ankle

 

 

Hayasaka: [shrugs] Mika-chan, like, doesn't know what was going with, like, Noriyo-chan...maybe she, like, just wandered the, like, halls for a while.

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] It's also possible she got in her bath after attacking Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] But then there'd be **no point** in attacking them in the first place...

 

Motoki: [confidently] I still think she didn't attack anyone...she was **just taking her bath**.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] So you're s-saying you think the c-culprit attacked her while she was **in the b-bathhouse** , and then killed her?

 

Motoki: [nods] Yeah. That's what makes the most sense to me.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] You, Hayasaka-san, and I were **right outside the bathhouse** at Ichigohara-san's time of death, though... [points shakily] We **would've seen someone** if that's what happened! 

 

        _What was Ichigohara-san doing for the three hours in between the attack on Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun and her death? Something someone said should lead me in the right direction..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: State of Ichigohara's Body >  ** **in the b-bathhouse****

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Oyamada-kun, the killer didn’t attack Ichigohara-san in the bathhouse.

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] H-Huh? Why n-not? That's wh-where she d-died...

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Yes, but not necessarily where she was attacked. Do you remember how Ichigohara-san still had all her clothes on, even though she was in a bath?

 

Kasparov: [frowns] Hmm...that is strange indeed. [realizes something] Wait...Kawashima-san, are you suggesting that Ichigohara-san was not attacked in the bathhouse due to her still being fully clothed?

 

Kawashima: [nods] I am. [seriously] It'd be weird for her to take a bath in her normal clothes...so I don't think Ichigohara-san was in the bathhouse when she was attacked and killed. [firmly] Rather, I think she was attacked at some earlier point...in the locker room, or maybe even before that.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Well, well...if that's the case, it makes one person very suspicious. [narrows eyes] Motoki-san...you were the last individual who saw Ichigohara-san, and you said you and her parted right before entering the locker room...the place where Ichigohara-san was attacked. 

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Hold on...I get that's really suspicious, but I'm not the killer!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] You are the most likely suspect, Motoki-san. You were Ichigohara-san's partner and conveniently left her right before she entered the place where she was attacked. [coldly] How can you refute that?

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Ugh... [angrily] Why are you only blaming me!? I wasn't the only one near the locker rooms! [points accusatorially] Sashihara-kun, Komatsu-kun, and Niizuma-san all could've attacked Ichigohara-san too!

 

Komatsu: [cracks knuckles] Yo, don't go blamin' us just 'cause yer a suspect!

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Indeed. Deflecting blame only makes you more suspicious. [examines nails] How about this...I'll outline my theory on how you killed Ichigohara-san, then you can give up, and we'll vote. [brushes hair out of face] I'll make you admit to being the culprit.

 

        _So Niizuma-san will be presenting her case for why Motoki-san is guilty now...it's a role reversal from what happened not even fifteen minutes ago. I don't know whether Motoki-san is guilty or not...part of my believes it's possible, yet the other half doesn't want to accept that she could be a killer..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Duct Tape Gag, Monohebi File #3, Motoki's Account, Pair of Scissors, Doorstop

 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] It is undoubtable that Motoki-san is the **most suspicious person** at the moment. 

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] That doesn't mean I'm the killer... [angrily] Someone's framing me!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Who? And how did they do it? [looks to the side] There's **no evidence** anyone is framing you, so don't even try to say that's what happened.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] I mean, it's **not impossible** that she's being set up...

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] No, but if there was any framing that happened, it was Motoki-san framing Ichigohara-san for the attack on Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Due to her being a girl, it **wouldn't be difficult** for her to gain entrance to the girls' locker room after attacking Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] **Right after** attacking them, she went into the locker room, attacked Ichigohara-san, and killed her. 

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] That's not what happened! [angrily] I didn't murder Ichigohara-san!

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] Just, like, give up already, Sakiko-chan~! It's, like, totally obvious you're the, like, killer~!

 

        _Is Motoki-san the killer...or is she not? I'm not sure, but...something about Niizuma-san's theory seems a little off to me..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Monohebi File #3 >  **Right after**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Niizuma-san, it’s not possible for Motoki-san to have killed Ichigohara-san right after attacking Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Why not? Please, spare me the sentimental “Motoki-san’s too nice” bullshit if that’s what it is.

 

Kawashima: [frowns] No, that’s not what it is. [thoughtfully] The issue is that Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun were attacked around 8:30, but Ichigohara-san didn’t die until 11:30!

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] And at that time, Motoki-san was with Hayasaka-san and I. [points shakily] So she can’t be the killer!

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] Well then...it seems I made an oversight. 

 

Terajima: [small smile] It’s ironic, too...considering how you were criticizing the rest of us for being inattentive and forgetful earlier, but now you’re the inattentive one.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Yeah, didn’t Niizuma-san say that the time of death made her innocent earlier? [amusedly] It’s funny that she’d forget that while accusing Motoki-san.

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] ...Ugh. I was wrong, I admit it. [coldly] There's no need to discuss it any longer.

 

        _She really does not enjoy being wrong, does she..._

 

Motoki: [hopefully] So...does this mean I’ve been proven innocent?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Due to you being with Hayasaka-san and Eguchi-san at the time of death, I believe it is safe to say you are not killer. [frowns] However...it is still very possible you are the person that attacked Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Huh? But aren’t the attacker and the killer the same person?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] Not necessarily. The fact that the attack on Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun occurred three whole hours before Ichigohara-san's death makes me suspect that they might be separate incidents entirely.

 

Kawashima: [nods] I also think it's weird. [thoughtfully] It doesn't make much sense for the killer to have attacked them and not killed them, and then decide to murder someone else entirely three hours after.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Yeah...that does seem pretty strange...

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] Mika-chan, like, agrees. She thinks that if the attacker had, like, killing intent, they just would've, like, murdered Yutaka-kun or Hisaya-kun.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] It feels weird to agree with you, selfie girl...but I think you're right.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] Yeah, m-me too...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] I don't. The culprit could have several reasons for choosing not to kill Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Mmhm. It's entirely possible that the culprit was trying to frame them. 

 

Sashihara: [points agressively] Yeah! Ichigohara-san's death and the attack on Komatsu-kun and I are too strange to not be related!

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Yeah, I don't see any of this shit bein' just a coincidence.

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Me neither...

 

Monohebi: [smiles slightly] Oh, is the opinion on this matter split down the middle? It seems we should have ourselves another Scrum Debate.

 

Oyamada: [queasily] Oh n-no...this always m-makes me feel s-sick...

 

Monohebi: [smiles slightly] Please hold on to your seats are rearranged temporarily for this special debate...

 

        Like the last two times, I hold onto my stand tightly as it and all the others around me begin ascending into the air into an upper room in the trial area. 

 

        Once there, we find ourselves in the same sleek, ultra-modern room as before. We’re still arranged into two rows facing each other with myself, Kasparov, Hayasaka, Eguchi, Terajima, Oyamada, and Ichigohara and Aozora’s portrait on my side. 

 

        In the other row, I see Niizuma, Domoto, Komatsu, Sashihara, Motoki, and Carrasco, Yamaguchi, and Furuhata’s portraits. 

 

        _Alright, let's get this underway..._

 

 

SCRUM DEBATE

 

 

Question: Are the culprit and Sashihara and Komatsu's attacker the same person?

 

Kawashima’s Side: They're not the same!

 

Opposing Side: They're the same!

 

 

BEGIN!

 

 

Komatsu: Me and Sashihara-kun were attacked, goddammit! Who the fuck woulda done that shit except the killer?

 

Kawashima: Kasparov-kun!

 

Kasparov: You were indeed **attacked** , yet neither of you was killed. Is it not peculiar for the attacker to only assault you and Sashihara-kun, yet later decide to murder Ichigohara-san?

 

 

Domoto: The culprit could’ve simply knocked out Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun to implicate them in the murder.

 

Kawashima: Oyamada-kun!

 

Oyamada: I-If the **attack** was j-just a red h-herring, there would’ve b-been no n-need to r-restrain Sashihara-kun. D-Doing so o-only makes him l-look less s-suspicious!

 

 

Motoki: What reason would the attacker have for assaulting Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun if they weren’t trying to murder them?

 

Kawashima: Eguchi-san!

 

Eguchi: It's possible that they got cold feet and backed out of their plan to **murder** the two of them...

 

 

Niizuma: The bathhouse and pool are very close to each other. Wouldn’t the attacker have seen the killer if they were two different people?

 

Kawashima: Hayasaka-san!

 

Hayasaka: Noriyo-chan died, like, three hours after Yutaka-kun and Hisaya-kun were, like, attacked. So it makes, like, total sense that the killer and attacker wouldn't have, like, **seen** each other~! 

 

 

Sashihara: It’s not like it would’ve been hard for the killer to simply walk across the hall and kill Ichigohara-san after knocking out me and Komatsu-kun!

 

Kawashima: Terajima-kun!

 

Terajima: For the last time, the garden girl died at 11:30, so it would've been impossible for the **killer** to murder her right after attacking the two of you.

 

 

Motoki: I refuse to believe that more than one person could've tried to hurt someone! There's no way two people would be so terrible!

 

Kawashima: Kasparov-kun!

 

Kasparov: Refuse to believe it all you want, but **two** people regained their memories. It is entirely possible those individuals are the attacker and the culprit.

 

 

Domoto: Why would the attacker back out of this plot to kill they had prepared when it was so close to being completed? They’d have no reason to do so.

 

Kawashima: I'll do it!

  
  
Kawashima: No  **reason** that we know yet. Just because we don't know it right now doesn't mean it doesn't exist!

 

CROUCH BIND

 

3...2...1...

 

Kawashima, Kasparov, Hayasaka, Eguchi, Terajima, and Oyamada: This is our answer!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [firmly] See? The attacker and killer aren't the same person!

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck]  Huh. I guess they're not.

 

Sashihara: [clenches fist] I was so certain they were the same...

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho collar] Same here...

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] ...I suppose we were wrong.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Maybe. [crosses arms and closes eyes] I admit that it is possible that the attacker and killer could be two separate people. [opens eyes] However, that's no guarantee that they actually are.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] No...however, I believe it would be best to treat them as two separate individuals for two, given how there is little proof of a direct connection between Ichigohara-san's death and the attack.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] There's the fact that the doorstop, which was used to knock Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun's locker, was found in Ichigohara-san's locker.

 

Terajima: [calmly] About that...who was it who found the doorstop in her locker, anyway?

 

Kawashima: [neutrally] It was me, Terajima-kun.

 

Terajima: [nods] Understood. [adjusts sunglasses] Why did you decide to search Ichigohara-san's locker? And where was the doorstop in the locker?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I decided to search it because she was the victim, and I figured there might be evidence inside it. [seriously] As for where it was...it was sitting on top of the rest of her things.

 

Terajima: [small smile] Ah...that makes sense.

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] What are you getting at, Terajima-kun?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] If the garden girl really was the attacker, why the hell would she put the doorstop back in her own locker? [calmly] Doing that would only make her look more suspicious. Why didn't she just put it back in the Art Room? Her partner wasn't around, so she'd have no one to stop her.

 

Hayasaka: [shrugs] Maybe Noriyo-chan was, like, planning on, like, using the doorstop again later.

 

Terajima: [coolly] But then why would she place it on top of all of her things, where anyone could see it if they opened her locker? If she were the attacker, I think she'd at least make an attempt at hiding it.

 

        _He is making a good point...it's weird that Ichigohara-san would make no effort at all to hide the doorstop if she was the attacker._

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Terajima-kun...are you saying that someone planted the doorstop in Ichigohara-san's locker?

 

Terajima: [nods] I am. She had made it known to anyone who was listening that she would be taking a bath this morning. [pushes sunglasses up nose] And especially because she'd be alone...she would've been the perfect person to frame for the attack.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Wait, I don't get it...how would the real attacker know she was alone? Ichigohara-san had said she was going to be in the baths with Motoki-san. The real attacker wouldn't have known she was alone...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Unless the real attacker was Motoki-san.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Ugh, stop with this already...I have an alibi for the time of death, so I'm not the killer!

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] No, but if the attacker and killer really are two separate people, you could still be the attacker. [narrows eyes] In fact, you're the only person it could be. Everyone else has an alibi or is Ichigohara-san.

 

Motoki: [angrily] But...it's not me... [pleading] Please, you have to believe me...

 

        _Motoki-san...I want to believe you, but...you're the only person it could be. Like Domoto-san said, everyone else has an alibi or is Ichigohara-san, who was very likely framed for being the attacker._

 

Hayasaka: [exaggerated sigh] Ugh...can we, like, move on from this already?

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] Why? We're in the middle of an accusation.

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] For something that doesn't, like, matter. [twirls hair pensively] We've already, like, established that the attacker and, like, killer aren't the same...so shouldn't we, like, talk about the thing that, like actually matters here? The identity of the, like, killer? [poses confidently] Sakiko-chan has a, like, alibi for the time of death~! So let's, like, stop talking about her and, like, discuss who the culprit, like, actually is.

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] I understand what you're saying, but the attack on Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun might give us clues to who the killer is.

 

Eguchi: [tremulously] But they're not the same person...so it's pointless to talk about the attacker...

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] I agree. it would be best to follow the idea Hayasaka-san presented and discuss the identity of the killer.

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Like, thanks, Sergey-kun~! [mock shyness] Mika-chan would, like, give you access to her, like, premium Snapchat for saying that if she, like, had one~!

 

Kasparov: [raises eyebrows] Premium Snapchat? I must admit I do not know what that is...

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Maybe it's best if you didn't...

 

        _Yeah...I'm not sure he'd react well if he found out..._

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Anyway, like, moving on from that... [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Mika-chan, like, thinks either Yutaka-kun and Hisaya-kun is the, like, killer~!

 

Sashihara: [shocked] What!?

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Fuck, not this shit again...

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] Admit it, you two. You both could've, like, killed Noriyo-chan~!

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Yeah, I agree. [grimaces] Well, actually, not completely...

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] .............. [places hand on hip] Like, why not, Yuzuki-chan?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Well, it's just that...I don't think Komatsu-kun is guilty. 

 

Hayasaka: [surprised] Oh? [smirks] Well, are you, like, sure about that? You are a little, like... [leans forward and winks] ...biased, don't you think?

 

Eguchi: [blushes] That, um...has nothing to do with this!

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] What has nothing to do with this?

 

        _He is clueless if can't see it...Eguchi-san obviously has a crush on him._

 

Eguchi: [blushes harder] It's, um, nothing...I just think that Sashihara-kun is way more suspicious!

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Why's that, Eguchi-san? [thoughtfully] If you ask me, I think Sashihara-kun is the less suspicious of the two.

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] ...No, Kawashima-san, he isn't. [points shakily] He's more suspicious!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Are you sure about that? Because he—

 

 

Eguchi: I’ll nerf your argument!

 

 

[split screen separates Eguchi and Kawashima]

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Sorry, Kawashima-san, but you're wrong. Sashihara-kun is the killer, not Komatsu-kun.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Really? Why?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Um, well... [points shakily] ...I'll explain that to you right now!

 

        _Hmm...so she'll be explaining why she thinks Sashihara-kun is more suspicious to me. I don't see where she's coming from, to be honest, but...I'll listen to her argument regardless._

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Sashihara's Account, Komatsu's Account, Damp Rope, Pool Chair, Mark on Komatsu's Ankle

 

 

Eguchi: [timidly] The reason why Sashihara-kun is more suspicious than Komatsu-kun...

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] ...is because Komatsu-kun was unconscious the **whole time**.

 

Eguchi: [points shakily] He wouldn't have been able to kill Ichigohara-san when he was out cold like that!

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Even though I doubt it happened, Komatsu-kun could've been faking being unconscious.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Besides, unlike Sashihara-kun, he wasn't being restrained by something. [slightly challenging] So how is he less suspicious than Sashihara-kun?

 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] That stuff with the restraints, uh...doesn't mean anything!

 

Eguchi: [tremulously] Even though Sashihara-kun **was handcuffed** to the pool chair, there's **no guarantee** he was that way the whole time...

 

Eguchi: [points shakily] Besides, even if he was...he could just get up and walk around with the pool chair attached to his wrist via the handcuffs! [avoids eye contact] It's inconvenient, but **not impossible**.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] No one else was nearby...so he wouldn't have to worry about the noise it made...

 

Eguchi: [points shakily] See?!? Sashihara-kun's the culprit, not Komatsu-kun!

 

        _Well, Eguchi-san's made her argument...and it has a glaring flaw in it. I need to point it out to her..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Pool Chair >  **not impossible**

 

 

Kawashima: I'll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Eguchi-san, it would be impossible for Sashihara-kun to move around with the pool chair in the way you described.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] It would? Why?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Because the pool chair he was handcuffed to was bolted to the floor. [firmly] So there's no way he could've walked around with the pool chair!

 

Eguchi: [surprised] ...Oh. I didn't know that. [hangs head shamefully] Sorry...I'm so dumb...I shouldn't've brought up something so stupid...

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Worry not, Eguchi-san! It wasn't very obvious the pool chair was bolted to the floor, so I forgive you for your mistake!

 

Eguchi: [gratefully] Thanks, Sashihara-kun...sorry for suspecting you...

 

Hayasaka: [unimpressed] Wow...so you're just going to, like, give up that easily? [poses confidently] Even when, like, Hisaya-kun could totally, like, still be the killer?

 

Eguchi: [surprised] Wait...he could?

 

Hayasaka: [exaggerated sigh] Like, duh. 

 

Komatsu: [furrows brows] Hold on, I thought ya were sayin' I was the more suspicious one. Why the hell are ya changin' yer mind so suddenly?

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] What, do you, like, want Mika-chan to keep on suspecting you, Yutaka-kun? [leans forward and winks] Because she can if you, like, want her to~!

 

Komatsu: [angrily] No, I just don't get what yer doin'. Why're ya flippin' back and forth between suspects?

 

Hayasaka; [irritatedly] Because Mika-chan's not a, like, dumbass. She understands that, like, even though you're more, like, suspicious, Hisaya-kun is also a, like, option~!

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] How, though!? [points aggressively] I was handcuffed to a chair most of the morning!

 

Hayasaka: [exaggerated sigh] Okay, so it, like, looks like Hisaya-kun won't just, like, admit to it. Mika-chan's going to have to, like, show him that he could totally still be the, like, killer~!

 

        _Here we go again...let's see what Hayasaka-san has to say now._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Sashihara's Account, Eguchi's Account, Key at Pool Bottom, Hidden Door, Bathhouse Switch

 

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] I don't understand...I was **handcuffed to a chair** that was bolted to the floor... [points aggressively] Knowing that, how can I possibly be a suspect!?

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Well, like, first off, you totally **c** **ould've, like, knocked out** Yutaka-kun... [poses confidently] And then you, like, went to the, like, locker room and, like, attacked Noriyo-chan~!

 

Komatsu: [furrows brows] Hold up...it ain't possible that he did that! [rubs back of neck] Ichigohara-san was **in the locker room**  when she was attacked, right? [fiercely] There ain't no way he coulda gotten in, 'cause he didn’t have a girl's e-Handbook!

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Well...he could have lured her out, somehow... [avoids eye contact] Maybe by making a loud noise... [timidly] ...or maybe by telling her he'd been attacked and needed her help...

 

Motoki: [rubs head shoulder] I don't think **anyone heard a loud noise** , though...

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] It doesn't matter if anyone, like, did or not, because **no one was, like, close enough** to have heard it if it, like, did happen. [places hand on hip] Anyway, once Hisaya-kun had, like, attacked Noriyo-chan and knocked her unconscious...

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] ...he, like, put her in the, like bathtub and set up the, like, wires and hairdryer to kill her. [flips hair] Then, at, like, 11:30, he turned on the, like, outlet switch, which **killed** Noriyo-chan~!

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] Wait, b-but wasn't it the h-hairdryer that k-killed Ichigohara-san? N-Not the s-switch?

 

Hayasaka: [irritatedly] Osamu-kun, the switch, like, **needs to be on** for, like, electricity to get to the, like, hairdryer. [twirls hair]. Lastly, he, like, went through the door to the, like, secret room, through the, like, sauna, and **snuck across the hall** back to the, like, pool... [leans forward and winks] ...where he, like, handcuffed himself to chair and, like, **threw the key into the, like, pool** ~!

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Hmm...that was a complicated explanation, yet I think it's possible.

 

Sashihara: [passionately] It isn't! I would **never kill**  Ichigohara-san!

 

        _Wow, that was a lot of information to process...thankfully, I think I heard something that should allow me to conclusively say whether Sashihara-kun is the killer or not..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Eguchi's Account >  **snuck across the hall**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK! 

 

 

Kawashima: [covers mouth with hand] Hayasaka-san...I have a question for you, Motoki-san, and Eguchi-san.

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] What is it?

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Did any of you notice anyone else other than the three of you in the hallway at any time?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] I didn't...

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Neither did I...

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] Mika-chan, like, didn't either. [narrows eyes] But, like, why does that matter, Wakana-chan? Weren't we, like, talking about Hisaya-kun and how he could, like, totally be guilty?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yes...this relates to that. [firmly] Because if none of you noticed anyone else in the hallway, how could Sashihara-kun go back across the hall in the way you described, Hayasaka-san?

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] That, like, means nothing...couldn't he have just been really quiet?

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] I doubt it...Sashihara-kun is not exactly a quiet person... [pulls on poncho collar] Besides, the hallway with the entrances to the pool, sauna, and bathhouse isn't that big...one of the three of us definitely would've noticed if he or anyone else was in it.

 

Eguchi: [hopefully] Wait...so does this mean Komatsu-kun is innocent too?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] It seems so. One of the three of you surely would have at least seen or heard something if he or Sashihara-kun tried to sneak back across the hallway, due to how small it is.

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Yep...if Eguchi-san, Hayasaka-san, and Motoki-san didn't even notice a door opening, or footsteps, or anything at all... [seriously] ...I think it's safe to say Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun aren't guilty.

 

Komatsu: [excitedly] Fuck yeah! I told all ya guys I wasn't guilty!

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I'm glad to be proven innocent as well!

 

Eguchi: [happily] Yeah, I'm glad the both of you are innocent too...

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] ..............

 

          _Seems like not everyone is as happy that they're innocent..._

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Wait a minute. Something isn't right here.

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] H-Huh? Do y-you still th-think either Komatsu-kun or S-Sashihara-kun is g-guilty?

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] No...it's not that I have an issue with. [looks to the side] It's the fact that Hayasaka-san said in her explanation that Sashihara-kun left the bathhouse via the secret room, and then through the sauna.

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] What's wrong with that?

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Do you not see it? [shifts balance to right leg] There isn't a way to get from the bathhouse to the secret room.

 

        _Ah, so she doesn't know about that thing in the bathhouse..._

 

Hidden Door/Peephole/Secret Passageway

 

 

 

 

Answer: Hidden Door

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Niizuma-san, do you know about the hidden door that connects the bathhouse to the secret room?

 

Komatsu: [surprised] Hold the fuck up...there's a door between the secret room and bathhouse!?

 

Domoto: [nods] Indeed there is. Kawashima-san and I found it during the investigation.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Well then. That's certainly interesting... 

 

Terajima: [doubtfully] There was hidden door? [adjusts sunglasses] I don't remember seeing any doorhandles or outlines of a door in the wall, or anything like that.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] The walls in the bathhouse are made out of small tiles, so it wouldn't be very hard for a door to be concealed [crosses arms] Also, the door didn't have a door handle.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] I'm sorry, how do you open a door that has no handle...? [avoids eye contact] I don't get how that's possible...

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Yeah, I don't get how the fuck that makes sense...don't ya need somethin' to make the door open and close?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Yes, you do, Komatsu-kun. [seriously] In place of a door handle, the door had a metal ring around the peephole.

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] A m-metal ring? How w-would that m-make a d-door open?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] By twisting it. [crosss arms and closes eyes] As Kawashima-san demonstrated to me during the investigation, you have to twist it clockwise to open the door from the bathhouse, and vice versa from the secret room.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] That is quite an unusual way of opening the door...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] It sure is... [shifts balance to right leg] However, this matter is still not settled. I do have another question relating to this door. 

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] What is your question!?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] How did Hayasaka-san know about the door?

 

        A silence falls over the trial room. _That's a good question, Niizuma-san...Hayasaka-san mentioned the door in her theory on how Sashihara-kun could be the culprit...but, as far as I know, only Domoto-san and I found out about it during the investigation._

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] .... [flips hair] Like, oh my God~! You guys are so, like, silly~! [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Don't you, like, remember that Mika-chan found the, like, key to the, like, secret room? [leans forward and winks] So, Mika-chan went in there and, like, found to about the door before, like, the rest of you~!

 

Kasparov: [narrows eyes] Yet you decided to not saying anything at all? Why?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Isn't obvious? She wanted to keep it a secret so she could use it to her advantage if she wanted.

 

Hayasaka: [quickly] That's, like, totally not the reason why! 

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] Then why d-did you h-hide it? There h-has to b-be some r-reason why...

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] If, like, everyone knew about that hidden, like, door...then might make it easier to, like, kill someone. [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Mika-chan, like, didn't want that to happen, so she, like, didn't tell anyone about the door~!

 

        _Is that really it? I feel like there has to be something else...but maybe she is telling the truth. Maybe she actually didn't want a murder to happen..._

 

Terajima: [coolly] ...Hmm. I'm not sure I believe that, selfie girl. [pushes sunglasses up nose] However...I don't think whatever her reason is matters.

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] You don't?

 

Terajima: [shakes head] No. [calmly] She has an alibi for the time of death, remember?

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Yeah...and for the whole morning, too...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] That presents something of a problem. [crosses arms] Everyone has an alibi for the time of death, or is Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun, and we already explained why neither of them could be the killer. Ichigohara-san is the only person left, yet we also ruled out the possibility of suicide. [frowns] So...that presents a question. How could she have been killed if everyone has an alibi?

 

        _Domoto-san is making a good point...we're going to have to think outside the box if we want to solve this case._

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Well, this is certainly a conundrum. [scratches neck] If it's so confusing, why don't we try talking about something else? [folds arms] As I said earlier, we should take a look at the attack on Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun. Even if it's unlikely, the killer and the attacker might be the same person.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] I agree. We can't disregard that attack.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms and closes eyes] No, we can't...however, there's not much to discuss about the attacker's identity, because we already know there's only person who it could be. [opens eyes] Sakiko Motoki, you are undoubtedly the person who attacked Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well...this chapter begins with Motoki accusing someone, so it's only fitting that it ends with her being accused herself. Do you think she is the attacker? Is she the killer, too? Leave your thoughts on this chapter down below, if you have them.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter.


	34. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Class Trial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third class trial continues...with Motoki in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the this part of the class trial is here! However, according to my plans at the moment, the fourth part of the trial is extremely long and as such will probably take a while to get done...so be prepared to wait for that. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

        _Domoto_ _-san thinks Motoki-san is the attacker? I hate to admit it...but that makes sense._

 

Motoki: [shocked] What!? [angrily] I told you, I didn't do anything!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] You told us, yet you proved nothing. [coldly] You were quite desperate to make me seem guilty before...is that perhaps because you're the attacker?

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] No, I didn't do anything! I was lying down in my room, I swear!

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] You swear on it, but no one else can prove it. Ichigohara-san could've if it were true, but she's dead now. [crosses arms] About that...I find it strange that Ichigohara-san would simply allow her partner to leave when we had a strict partner system in place.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up] It's not that strange, really...the garden girl was a pretty chill and laid-back girl. I don't think it's impossible she let the language girl leave to go lie down.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly]  Yeah, neither do I! [adjusts medical mask] I could tell Ichigohara-san really wasn't a fan of the partner system from how she was acting yesterday.

 

        _Yeah...she was acting pretty despondent before Motoki-san proposed they go to the baths together..._

 

Domoto: [crosses arms and closes eyes] Even if Ichigohara-san actually did tell Motoki-san to go back to her room, it doesn't matter. [opens eyes] Motoki-san is the only person who could be the attacker.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Stop saying that! I'm not that person!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Stop lying. It's futile to resist the truth.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] .............. [narrows eyes] What about Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun? Even if neither of them could be the killer, isn't it still possible one attacked the other?

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Do ya really think we woulda hit ourselves on the head so hard if we were the ones that did it?

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] W-Well...if y-you really w-wanted to avoid l-looking suspicious, m-maybe you would...

 

Terajima: [calmly] That's a fair point, Oyamada-kun, but it isn't right. [adjusts sunglasses] Both the fitness boy and music boy were hit in the middle of the back of their heads. As I've said before, inflicting wounds in those spots as bad as the ones they got is pretty much impossible to do by yourself. 

 

Hayasaka: [smirks] So will Sakiko-chan, like, finally give up now? [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] It's, like, totally obvious she's the, like, killer~!

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Yeah...she should just give up already...

 

Motoki: [angrily] STOP IT!

 

        Silence immediately falls across the room. _Oh my God...Motoki-san just screamed louder than Sashihara-kun or Yamaguchi-kun ever have..._

 

Kawashima: [concernedly] Motoki-san...are you okay?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] No...I'm not... [closes eyes to stop tears] Because you guys keep on accusing me of something I didn't do...and it's really taking a toll on me...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Ah, it looks like you're playing the sympathy angle.  [coldly] Cut the bullshit. It's obvious you're the killer.

 

Motoki: [fiercely] It's true, Niizuma-san. [closes eyes to stop tears] I didn't do anything...I'd never hurt anyone... [cries softly] Because I made a promise...a promise to work as hard as I possibly could to make sure another death wouldn't happen.

 

        _Motoki-san..._

 

Motoki: [cries softly] And even though I failed to stop Ichigohara-san's death from happening...what I didn't fail at was not hurting anyone. When I made that promise, I also commanded myself to make a commitment to never harm anyone else. [fiercely] So, listen to me when I say I'm not the one behind the attack!

 

Kasparov: [curiously] You keep speaking of a promise...to whom did you make it?

 

Motoki: [looks at Kawashima] To Kawashima-san...on the day after the last class trial. [cries softly] I swore on Carrasco-san's memory that I'd never let anyone else die.

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] You swore on Carrasco-san's memory? [icily] What a terrible thing to swear on. She was a murderer.

 

Motoki: [dolorously] Yes...but she was also my friend...and my love. 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] This is cute and all, but...why does this promise matter at all? [folds arms] You failed at one part of it when Ichigohara-san died, so it's not out of the question you failed at the other part, too. [coldly] Besides...we have no way of knowing whether this is true or if it's just sentimental drivel meant to make us feel sorry you.

 

Kawashima: [firmly] It's not just sentimental drivel, Niizuma-san. [compassionately] I can tell you with certainty that Motoki-san's promise means a lot to her...

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] ...Hmph. [examines nails] It's not like it matters, anyway. Motoki-san is the only person who has no alibi for the time of death, so she must be the attacker.

 

Motoki: [fiercely] I've already told you that's not true! I didn't attack Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun!

 

Terajima: [sighs] It looks like we're just going in circles here...if she is the attacker, she's not going to admit to anything. [calmly] How about we talk about how the attack actually went down in more detail? That way, if the language girl really is the one behind it, we can prove it with physical evidence. 

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Yes...that seems like a good idea. With how things are looking now, she's not going to give up unless we prove to her she's the killer. 

 

        _Is Motoki-san the attacker? I'm not certain whether she is or not. Part of me says she probably is, yet part of me believes her when she says that she'd never hurt anyone. I just don't know...so I think following Terajima-kun's idea is what we should probably do. Let's discuss the attack in greater detail, and see what new clues that brings us._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Damp Rope, Blue Tarp, Rock, Komatsu and Motoki's Head Wounds, Mark on Komatsu's Ankle

 

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] I don't really see what else there is to talk about... [avoids eye contact] I mean, Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun were **both hit on the head** , and then Sashihara-kun was handcuffed to a chair...

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] That's all that happened, right?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] There **must be more...** [analytically] Perhaps the attacker  **attempted to kill one of them** after knocking both unconscious, yet failed to do so...

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] How, though? There **weren't no weapons** or anythin' like that...

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Neither of us **had serious injuries other than the head wounds** , either!

 

Oyamada: [quietly] If we're t-talking about r-restraints... [thinking hard] Sashihara-kun was h-handcuffed to a ch-chair... [scratches head] But I'm p-pretty sure Komatsu-kun w-wasn't restrained at a-all...

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] Mika-chan, like, didn't really, like, look that closely, but she's pretty sure everything in the pool was, like, completely normal~! [exaggerated sigh] So, let's, like, stop this already and just say that, like, Sakiko-chan is the attacker. 

 

Motoki: [defensively] But I'm not!

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Why are we even doing this? It's obvious Motoki-san is the attacker. [folds arms] We learned nothing new at all...

 

        _I'm not certain that's true, Niizuma-san...something that one person said led me to a new realization about the attack._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Rock >  **weren't no weapons**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Actually, Komatsu-kun, I think there was a weapon in the pool.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Huh? What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout? I didn't see no knives, guns, or anythin' that could kill someone.

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] That's because the weapon I'm talking about isn't that sort of weapon. [seriously] It's a large rock that was at the bottom of the pool!

 

Terajima: [surprised] A large rock?

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] What the fuck!? 

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] H-How would such a b-big rock get to the b-bottom of a pool?

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I don't know, but it was there when I woke up on the pool chair. [points aggressively] So it must be the work of the attacker that got it there!

 

Eguchi: [timidly] How would they use it, though? [wrings hands nervously] I don't get how a rock could be a murder weapon...

 

        _I think the answer to that is fairly simple, if we just think about where the rock was when it was found...the attacker planned to use the rock to..._

 

Smash someone's head in/Drown someone/Stab someone

 

 

 

 

Answer: Drown someone

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Eguchi-san, the rock was at the bottom of the pool, and was pretty large... [seriously] So I think it could've been used to drown someone. 

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Wakana-chan...are you, like, being serious right now? [places hand on hip] There's, like, no way a rock could, like, drown someone~!

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] I hate to agree with her, but she ain't wrong... [fixes belt] There ain't no way that rock coulda drowned someone!

 

        _Are Komatsu-kun and Hayasaka-san sure about that? It definitely could be done, as long as the attacker utilized that one piece of evidence..._

 

Bathhouse Strings/Blue Tarp/Damp Rope

 

 

 

 

Answer: Damp Rope

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Are you guys sure the rock couldn't be used for drowning? [seriously] Because Domoto-san and I found a damp rope in the Art Room!

 

Komatsu: [surprised] A rope?

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] In the Art Room? If it was there, how would the attacker have utilized it?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Shouldn't you already know? You're the only person who could be the attacker, after all.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Stop it with that! Just tell me how the attacker could've used that rope if it was in the Art Room. 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] ...Fine. [strokes chin] They simply could have put it there after they attacked Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Kawashima: [nods] We found it carelessly strewn across a table, so it definitely could’ve been quickly thrown in there after the attacker left the pool.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Okay, so that's, like, cool and all, but you still haven't, like, answered how that, like, rope would've been used to, like, drown someone.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] If I follow what Kawashima-san is saying, I believe she is proposing that one end of the rope would be tied around a rock, while the other end would be tied around the foot of the target. [analytically] Then, the attacker would push the rock into the pool, which would drag the person tied to it in as well and drown them, creating a bloodless murder. [looks for confirmation] Am I correct?

 

Kawashima: [nods] That's what I was thinking, yeah.

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] That makes sense, but why is the rock at the bottom of the pool, while the rope is in the Art Room?

 

Terajima: [calmly] Easy. The attacker didn't go through with their original plan. [pushes sunglasses up nose] That's why the fitness boy and music boy are still alive.

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] S-Speaking of that, wh-which one of th-them was b-being targeted? The p-plan Kasparov-kun d-described would only w-work for a s-single person...

 

        _I think the answer to that is fairly obvious, once that one piece of evidence is considered..._

 

Handcuffs/Shards in Trash/Mark on Komatsu's Ankle

 

 

 

 

Answer: Mark on Komatsu's Ankle

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Komatsu-kun, you know how you have that mark on your left ankle?

 

Komatsu: [nods] Yeah, Terajima-kun showed it to me pretty soon after I woke up from my nap. [furrows brow] It's weird, though...I don't remember how I got it...

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Have you considered the possibility that maybe it came from rope burn?

 

Komatsu: [surprised] ...Rope burn? [clenches fist] Hold up, ya ain't tellin' me I was the one that was gonna be killed, are ya?

 

Kawashima: [firmly] That's exactly what I'm saying. [seriously] Sashihara-kun was probably handcuffed to the chair to prevent him from stopping the attacker if he woke up before they were done killing you...and he was probably who they were trying to frame once they killed you.

 

Komatsu: [shaken] No fuckin' way...that ain't true...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Are you sure? Although I wasn't sure before, I'm now certain that's rope burn around your ankle. [calmly] The attacker tied that rope we found in the Art Room around your ankle and was going to attach it to the rock and drown you in the pool.

 

Komatsu: [shaken] ...What the...hell no... [cracks knuckles] Well, which one of ya is it!? Which one of ya lil' punks was tryna fuckin' kill me!?

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Do we even need to answer that? [folds arms] It was Motoki-san, obviously.

 

Motoki: [defensively] Stop saying that! [angrily] For the last time, I'm not the attacker!

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] S-Sorry to interrupt, b-but I have a q-question...

 

Terajima: [curiously] What is it, Oyamada-kun?

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] Wh-Why would s-someone target K-Komatsu-kun? I d-don't get why th-the attacker would p-pick him of all people...

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Yeah, why the fuck would one of ya try to kill me? [worriedly] I ain't done nothin' wrong, have I? 

 

Eguchi: [reassuringly] No, Komatsu-kun, you haven't...

 

Komatsu: [slight smile] ...Thanks, Eguchi-san.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Komatsu-kun, maybe one of the people who regained their memories learned something new about you when they got their memories back and targeted you because of that. [strokes chin] Or maybe it's because you and Sashihara-kun had talked about going to the pool together in front of everyone.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Ichigohara-san and Motoki-san talked about taking a bath in front of everyone, too! So why didn’t the attacker go after them!?

 

Kasparov: [considera carefully] Given that the attacker is most likely Motoki-san, you two were probably chosen because attacking Ichigohara-san would make her look very suspicious. [analytically] However, that is not the only reason why you two were chosen. There is also the fact that the door to the bathhouse locks while the door to the pool does not, so it would be easier for the attacker to gain access to the pool than to the bathhouse.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the right] Th-That makes s-sense...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] I have another question. [examines nails] Kawashima-san, you said the rock was quite large, right?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah, it was pretty sizable rock. Not massive, but definitely a lot larger than normal.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Then how did it it get to the pool? And where could it have come from?

 

        _I'm not certain about how it go to the pool yet, but I should be able to answer where that rock came from. If I just think hard enough about it, I' m sure I'll find the answer..._

 

 

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: Where did the large rock found at the bottom of the pool from?

 

 

DREGNA

 

 

 

 

Answer: Garden

 

 

Kawashima: I've solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] It must've come from the garden. There's nowhere else such a rock could be from.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully]  That is what I was thinking as well. The garden is the only place in this prison with rocks, I believe. [presses fingers to temple] However...this presents somewhat of an issue. If the rock was fairly large, then I imagine that it would be quite heavy. [frowns] Because of that, I wonder how it could have been transported to the pool.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] That's a good question...let's discuss the options. 

 

        _How could that rock have gotten form the garden to the pool...I feel like I should know the answer, yet I can't seem to find the answer as of right now. Let's see what everyone else thinks and see if any of their ideas makes sense..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Missing Equipment, Blue Tarp, Dolly, Rock, Damp Rope

 

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] I guess we should start with the simplest possible explanation... [shouts loudly] Maybe the attacker carried the rock from the garden to the pool!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Impossible. Motoki-san is **too weak** to have carried it.

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] We s-still can't be s-sure she's the a-attacker, though...

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the right] It's p-possible someone s-stronger than her c-carried it...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Perhaps the rock was transported using the help of a piece of equipment...

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] No, that, like, isn't right. [twirls hair] Mika-chan, like, thinks that the attacker, like, tied the rope around the, like, rock and dragged it to the, like, pool~!

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] That'd **leave marks on the floor** , though...

 

Hayasaka: [leans forward and winks] Like, shut your mouth, Yuzuki-chan~! Mika-chan, like, wasn't asking you~!

 

Eguchi: [hangs head shamefully] Oh...sorry...

 

        _I've heard several ideas for what might've happened...but only one seems to be right once I consider the evidence._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Dolly > using the help of a piece of equipment...

 

 

Kawashima: That's right! 

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [covers mouth with hand] Domoto-san...I think you're on to something. [firmly] The attacker could've brought the rock to the pool using the dolly we found in the repository.

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] Wait, like, what!? [doubtfully] That, like, makes no sense at all!

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Actually, it does. [crosses arms] The dolly in the repository was scratched and dirty, while everything else was brand new. That suggests that it was used for something.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] I mean, it could've been used before the murder...isn't that a possibility?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] ...Yes, I suppose so. But did anyone ever do that?

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] I ain't ever gone into the Art Room, so I dunno.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Hayasaka-san and I have been there. However, we never once used the dolly. 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Yeah, we, like, didn't even go into the, like, repository that much.

 

Domoto: [neutrally] Then that answers your question, Eguchi-san. [crosses arms] If no one used the dolly before today, then that means it must have been used by the attacker or the killer.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] No, it must have been the attacker. Based on what we know of the case so far, the killer had no use of it, as they had nothing to transport. 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] So, it's settled. [firmly] The attacker used the dolly in the repository to take the rock from the garden to the p—

 

 

Oyamada: Th-That's impossible!

 

 

[split screen separates Oyamada and Kawashima]

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] N-No, Kawashima-san, it's n-not settled. I d-don't think the a-attacker used the d-dolly...

 

Kawashima: [surprised] You don't...? [slightly challenging] And why is that?

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] I'm r-really surprised y-you haven't seen it yet, K-Kawashima-san...so I g-guess I'll j-just have to explain wh-why you're wrong...

 

        _He doesn't sound very confident...but maybe that's just because he's such a shy person. I'm curious as to what his argument against the dolly being used is...however, I'm certain that I can prove it wrong. I just have to think of all the evidence I have...._

 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

 

 

Truth Swords: Removed Wire Coverings, Damp Rope, Art Room TV, Pair of Scissors, Blue Tarp

 

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] The f-first issue w-with your th-theory about the a-attacker using the d-dolly...

 

Oyamada: [adjusts glasses nervously] ...is y-your claim that no o-one used used it b-before the a-attacker.

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] S-Someone could easily b-be lying about n-not using it...

 

Oyamada: [points] ...Besides, it's n-not impossible th-that the k-killer used the d-dolly instead of the a-attacker!

 

 

ADVANCE!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] No, neither of those things is impossible...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] However, there's nothing to suggest the killer would need to use the dolly. Also, no one except the attacker would have reason to lie about not using it. 

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] So are you still going to say that the attacker using the dolly is impossible?

 

 

Oyamada: [stubbornly] Y-Yeah...because th-that's not the o-only issue...

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] I-If the attacker b-brought the rock t-to the pool from the g-garden using the d-dolly...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] Then th-there **would have b-been a trail of dirt** , like in the t-tale of Hansel and G-Gretel...

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] You y-yourself **said the d-dolly itself was d-dirty** , so the f-floors between the g-garden and pool w-would have h-had to been d-dirtied by b-bringing the r-rock from the g-garden...

 

Oyamada: [adjusts glasses nervously] So, b-becasue there **w-wasn't any sign** of the f-floors being c-cleaned up...

 

Oyamada: [points] Y-Your theory of the a-attacker using the rock is i-impossible!

 

        _Oyamada-kun's objection is valid....if you ignore one piece of evidence. I just need to show that to him, and he'll know for sure that the dolly was used to bring the rock from the garden to the pool._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Blue Tarp >  **would have b-been a trail of dirt**

 

 

Kawashima: I'll cut your contradictions in two!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Oyamada-kun, there was something that the attacker could have used to prevent making a dirt trail between the garden and pool.

 

Oyamada: [surprised] R-Really? Th-There is?

 

Kawashima: [nod] Yes. [thoughfully] It's the blue tarp that I found stuffed beneath one of the pool chairs.

 

Hayasaka: [incredulously] What? Like, what the fuck does that, like, have to do with anything?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] That tarp had a small amount of dirt in it and was found in the pool.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] So? That doesn't really prove anything...

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] It does not prove anything, no, but the evidence does strongly suggest that the tarp was wrapped around the rock while on the dolly, thus preventing any dirt from being left on the floors.

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] Hold up...I get what you're saying, but there's still an issue. [calmly] Someone before said that the dolly itself was scratched and dirty...if the tarp was used to cover the rock, how the hell did the dolly itself get all beat up?

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho collar] Just bringing it into the garden might've caused it to get dirty...the plants in there may be fake, but the dirt itself is real.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] I guess it's also possible the attacker didn't think of usin' the tarp at first. [shrugs] Maybe they loaded the rock onto the dolly, and, once it got fucked up, they realized they needed to use a tarp to prevent it from leavin' a trail.

 

Terajima: [calmly] ...Hmm. I guess those are reasonable explanations.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] It l-looks like I w-was wrong... [ashamed] S-Sorry for w-wasting your time, e-everyone...

 

Terajima: [reassuringly] Don't worry, Oyamada-kun. You weren't wasting anyone's time.

 

Eguchi: [small smile] Yeah, it's good that you did that...now we know more about how the attacker transported the rock than before...

 

Oyamada: [appreciatively] Th-Thanks, you guys... [curiously] I g-guess I sh-should ask so I c-can get the f-full picture and d-don't needlessly o-object...was th-there anything e-else weird f-found at the p-pool?

 

        _Yes, Oyamada-kun, there was...there was definitely something else in the pool that didn't belong there._

  

Key at Pool Bottom/Destroyed Computer/Removed Wire Coverings

 

 

 

 

Answer: Key at Pool Bottom

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] There was also a key at the bottom of the pool, Oyamada-kun. 

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] A key? Why would something like that be at the bottom of the pool?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] It certainly is quite strange...

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Yeah, keys don't belong at the bottom of pools!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] No, they don't...clearly, the attacker didn't want anyone else using it. 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] No, you probably didn't want anyone else to use that key, did you, Motoki-san?

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Will you stop with that already? I've told you I'm not the attacker!

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] Both of you, stop it. [crosses arms] Even if I'm certain Motoki-san's the attacker, this matter with the key still needs to be resolved before we accuse her any more.

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] ...Hmph. I guess so. However, if we do talk about that key, I think we should focus not so much on why it's at the bottom of the pool as we should on how it's related to the attack in the first place.

 

Domoto: [nods] That's a good idea, Niizuma-san.

 

        _The question of how that key is involved in the attack on Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun is definitely a curious one...however, I'm sure we'll be able to find the answer to it._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Key at Pool Bottom, Handcuffs, Hidden Door, Art Room TV, Shards in Trash

 

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] So, that, like, key...

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] It must, like, open some sort of, like, door, right?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Not necessarily...it could've been used for locking something other than a door...

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] It **could be a skeleton key**...like the one Monohebi was using on our first day exploring this floor...

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] How, though!? **No one here has access** to any such key!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Perhaps the attacker is the traitor and borrowed the key from Monohebi... [considers carefully] However, if that is the case, I would imagine Monohebi would **require they return the key to him...**

 

Komatsu: [confidently] They **wouldn't hafta to be the traitor** to get a special key.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] It ain't unlikely the attacker's one of the people who got their missin' memories back...so maybe gettin' a special key was part of the motive.

 

        _That was a lot of proposals as to what the key has to do with the attack...however, they can't all be right. I'll need to filter through which ones are wrong and which is the right one if I want to find out what the real reason that key is at the scene is._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Handcuffs > something other than a door...

 

 

Kawashima: That's right!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Terajima-kun, you're right. That key wouldn't have to be used to lock and unlock a door. [seriously] Instead, it could be used to open something else...like the handcuffs on Sashihara-kun.

 

Sashihara: [shocked] What? [adjusts medical mask] Wait a minute...that actually makes sense! [points aggressively] The handcuffs on me needed a key to open them...the attacker probably threw the key into the pool after locking me to the chair!

 

Domoto: [eyes widen] ...!

 

        _What was that? Domoto-san looked like she just realized something..._

 

Kawashima: [curiously] What is it, Domoto-san?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] ...What Sashihara-kun just said...it's making me reconsider Motoki-san being the attacker.

 

Motoki: [hopefully] ...Really? So you believe I'm not the attacker now?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] I never said that. I only said it was making me reconsider who the attacker might be.

 

Niizuma: [disbelievingly] Why? I don't see what it was in what he said that's making you reconsider her being the attacker.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] ...If you don't already see what it is, there's no need to point it out to you. [shakes head] Never mind. Forget what I said. Motoki-san is still the most likely candidate for being the attacker.

 

Motoki: [dejectedly] Dammit...

 

        _...What the hell was that? Domoto-san looked like she realized something...but what was it? I don't get what is making her change her mind so suddenly, either..._

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Um, to get things back on track...I have a question.

 

Terajima: [curiously] What is it, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] That key could be the key to the handcuffs, I don't disagree with that... [points shakily] But it could also be the key to the door in the secret room!

 

        _...No, it couldn't be. That's because..._

 

It was too small/The key to the secret room is missing/The key to the secret room has a Monohebi head on it

 

 

 

 

Answer: The key to the secret room has a Monohebi head on it

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Eguchi-san, do you remember when Hayasaka-san pulled out the key to secret room to prove that she had it?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Yeah...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well, you must've missed one detail. [firmly] The key to the secret room had a Monohebi head on it, but the one at the bottom of the pool was plain and had nothing on it!

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Mika-chan can, like, confirm~! That, like, key had a big, ugly Monohebi, like, head on it.

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Oh...I forgot about that... [hangs head shamefully] Sorry about that...

 

Kawashima: [reassuringly] Don't worry, it's okay.

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Alright, this makes sense and all, but we're still not answering one big question.

 

        _Huh? What's she talking about?_

 

Kawashima: [confusedly] What "big question" are you talking about, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] The fact that they're still alive. 

 

        The room falls silent.

 

Oyamada: [quietly] ...Wh-What?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] You heard me. Why are Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun still alive? [looks to the side] Well, I suppose I should rephrase. Why is Komatsu-kun still alive? [shifts balance to right leg] It's clear that the attacker was attempting to kill him and blame Sashihara-kun for his death. However...that obviously didn't happen. 

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Can we quit talkin' 'bout this? I don't like thinkin' 'bout how someone was tryna kill me...

 

Kasparov: [frowns] As unfortunate as it might be, I am afraid this topic is too peculiar to not discuss.

 

        _He's right...it's weird that the attacker suddenly gave up trying to kill Komatsu-kun and blame Sashihara-kun for it. They must've had a reason for it...but what could it be?_

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] If we are to speculate on this matter, I believe it is impossible to ignore that either Sashihara-kun or Komatsu-kun might be the perpetrator behind the attack. [frowns] However, the fact that they both sustained fairly bad wounds to the posterior of their heads essentially rules out that possibility.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] The attacker could still, like, be Noriyo-chan.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Then why would she put the doorstop back in her locker on top of everything else, where it could easily have been seen, and not in the Art Room?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] Maybe Noriyo-chan was, like, pulling a reverse psychology move...making us, like, think that someone was framing her.

 

Terajima: [shakes head] No. [adjusts sunglasses] Because the rope used by the attacker was found in the Art Room, if the garden girl were the attacker, she would've had to have gone back to the Art Room to put the rope there. So there's no reason she couldn't have put that doorstop back in the Art Room.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] But if the attacker isn't any of those people, who is it?

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Does that question even have to be answered? [folds arms] It's obviously Motoki-san.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] Oh my God, stop with that already!

 

Terajima: [raises palm of hand] Stop. We need to get back on track. [calmly] The question of why the attacker didn't go through with their plan still hasn't been answered.

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] Th-This may s-sound stupid, but they just m-might've gotten c-cold feet and b-backed out of it...

 

        _No, Oyamada-kun...that doesn't sound stupid at all._

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Oyamada-kun...I agree.

 

Oyamada: [surprised] You d-do?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yes. [seriously] So far, we haven't found any evidence as to why the attacker would suddenly halt their plans. There's no sign of them being interrupted by anything, or any tool they needed breaking...nothing else that would explain them suddenly deciding to not kill Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun.

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] I want to agree, but...I find that kind of scenario difficult to imagine.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Yeah, me too!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] ...I don't. Killing someone is a huge thing to do...maybe the attacker had their conscious take hold of them at the last second and decided to call off their plan. [pensivley] And I think that says something about the attacker...they're not really a terrible person deep down. They still have a conscience. [smiles hopefully] So...attacker, whoever you are, come forward now. We know you're not a bad person deep down...so prove it and admit to what you've done.

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] ...This is making me want to gag.

 

Motoki: [shocked] What? Why?

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Because it's clear that you're the attacker and that this is nothing more than a distraction.

 

Motoki: [angrily] Stop saying that! Can't you just admit that maybe you might be wrong?

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Can't you finally admit to being the attacker?

 

Domoto: [irritatedly] Both of you, stop this. We need to get back on track.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] We're discussing how Motoki-san is the only candidate for being the attacker...so we are on track, Domoto-san. 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] No, we're not. We're looking at this from the wrong angle.

 

Komatsu: [confusedly] Huh? Whaddaya mean, Domoto-san?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] So far, we've only been considering the attack on Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun...yet we've ignored the attack on Motoki-san the other day and the tripwire set up in the Music Room yesterday, both of which help give us clues to the true identity of the attacker.

 

Motoki: [hopefully] Wait...Domoto-san, are you saying you don't think I'm the attacker anymore?

 

Domoto: [nods] Yes. 

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Are you, like, serious, Otoha-chan? Sakiko-chan's, like, obviously the attacker~!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] I am inclined to agree...I understand that the two incidents prior to the attack today are important, yet I fail to see how they point to a new suspect.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms and closes eyes] Consider them more closely, then. [opens eyes] Consider the intended target of all three incidents.

 

        _The intended target of all three incidents...? I don't understand what she means by that yet, but...I think have the evidence available to see what she means. I just need to think carefully, and the answer should become clear..._

 

 

LOGIC DIVE

 

 

Q1: In which room was the tripwire found yesterday placed?

 

The Art Room/The Garden/The Music Room

 

 

Q2: Which individual often used the room previously stated and was directly involved in two of the three incidents?

 

Yuzuki Eguchi/Sakiko Motoki/Yutaka Komatsu

 

 

Q3: What could the drawing found on the shards of the pot Motoki was carrying represent?

 

The target's family name/The attacker's family name/The culprit's family name

 

 

 

Answers: The Music Room, Yutaka Komatsu, The target's family name

 

 

Kawashima: I understand it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [eyes wide in realization] Wait a minute...there _is_ something that ties all three incidents together. 

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] There is? What is it? 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Komatsu-kun was the target.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] I mean, I agree 'bout the attack that happened today, but...I ain't seein' how I was the target the other two times.

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] The tripwire discovered yesterday was set up in the Music Room, correct? 

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Yeah, that's right...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] And who here has a talent that directly relates to the making of music, and as such could be expected spend a lot of time in the Music Room?

 

Motoki: [surprised] ...Komatsu-kun.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Wait a minute, Motoki-san was the one attacked two days ago! How could she not have been the intended target for that attack!?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I think Motoki-san was attacked not because she was the intended target, but because she took something the attacker was going to use as a weapon.

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Wait, you aren't talking about the pot I was carrying, are you? How could that be a weapon?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] If a clay pot such as the one you were carrying were to be broken, the pieces of it would be quite sharp and could be utilized as knives. [frowns] However, I do not understand why the attacker would go so far as to attack Motoki-san for taking their pot, if they were actually planning to use something so strange as a murder weapon. 

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] That's because the pot had a something drawn on it in black sharpie, which could potentially ruin their plan if Motoki-san discovered it.

 

Terajima: [curiously] And what is that?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] A drawing of a small pine tree.

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] ...How exactly is that relevant?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Niizuma-san, do you remember how I was reading the book on family names?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Yes, I do...it looked like a boring read.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well, if you had read it yourself, you might have noticed that it explained the meaning behind Komatsu-kun's family name.... [firmly] ...which is "young pine tree."

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Yeah, that's what my family name means...and I get that's pretty sneaky way for the attacker to hide who they were tryna kill with the pot's pieces. [furrows brow] But what I don't get is...how the hell does that lead ya to a new suspect, Domoto-san?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Think about it carefully, Komatsu-kun. Who here has shown an obvious dislike for you ever since we first got here? Who here slipped up earlier by mentioning how the key found at the bottom of the pool was the key to Sashihara-kun's handcuffs, long before we ever mentioned that possibility?

 

Terajima: [curiously] Is that what made you reconsider Motoki-san being the attack earlier?  


 

Domoto: [nods] Yes. I'm now fairly certain she isn't the attacker. [crosses arms] I think I've made the person I'm suspecting clear. If you haven't figured it out already, you should soon. 

 

        _...Holy shit. The person Domoto-san is suspecting...I know who it is! It seems impossible, yet at the same time, I feel like I should've realized it sooner. I need to point this person out now...they've hid behind lies and deception long enough. I need to expose them for who they truly are!_

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima 

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

~~ Mayumi Carrasco ~~

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

~~ Noriyo Ichigohara ~~

~~Yoshi Yamaguchi~~  


Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara

Osamu Oyamada

~~ Michio Aozora ~~

Otoha Domoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, who is it? Who is Domoto suspecting? Leave your predictions down below and, as always, thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Class Trial Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh sisters...looks like someone's being accused! Did you get it right? Scroll down to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally I don't do trigger warnings, but as this chapter contains an in-depth discussion of eating disorders, particularly bulimia, I feel like it's necessary. If that's something that you don't want to read, please skip over that part (I'll have it labeled with asterisks to signify the beginning and end of the sensitive stuff).

[MIKA HAYASAKA CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: It can only be you!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Domoto-san...are you suspecting Hayasaka-san?

 

Domoto: [satisfied] Ah...so you figured it out.

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] Wait...like, Mika-chan? [furiously] Like, what fucking drug are the two of you, like, on that’d, like, make you think Mika-chan’s the, like, attacker!?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] We're not on any drugs, Hayasaka-san. [firmly] It's entirely possible that you're the real attacker.

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] Oh, like, really? Even when Mika-chan, like, has an alibi for this morning? [places hand on hip] Besides, Mika-chan, like, didn't have, like, anything to do with the, like, other two things.

 

Domoto: [doubtfully] Can you prove that? Do you have an alibi for the time when Motoki-san was attacked?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Well...like, no... [narrows eyes] But that, like, doesn't matter~! [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Because the attack on, like, Sakiko-chan happened the day, like, before we started with that whole, like, partner thing, no one else, like, has an alibi for her attack~!

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] The selfie girl does have a point...anyone could've attacked the language girl.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] Yes, anyone could have...so she remains a potential suspect for that event. [frowns] However, the fact that she was alone then is not confirmation that she is truly behind the attack.

 

Hayasaka: [points angrily] Yeah, it, like, totally isn't! [places hand on hip] Just stop saying Mika-chan is the, like, attacker when you, like, don't have anything to, like, link her to the other two, like, incidents!

 

        _Nothing to connect her to the two other incidents...is she sure about that?_

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Hayasaka-san...when you were accusing Sashihara-kun a little while back, you said that he used the key we found in the bottom of the pool to lock his handcuff and then threw it into the bottom of the pool.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Yeah, Mika-chan, like, said that. So, like, what?

 

Kawashima: [covers mouth with hand] It's two things. Firstly, you made the connection that the key was for the handcuffs before the rest of us had come to that conclusion. [seriously] Secondly, and more damningly, you already knew that there was a key at the bottom of the pool...before anyone else had mentioned it.

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] Eugh...! [shakily] S-So, like, what? [points angrily] Mika-chan was just, like, really observant during the, like, investigation and noticed the key before the, like rest of you!

 

        _I doubt that. However, it's interesting that she brings up the investigation, because she reminded me of something else..._

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Hayasaka-san, is it true that you were in the girls' locker room alone during the investigation?

 

Hayasaka: [places hand on hip] ...........

 

Domoto: [icily] Well? Aren't you going to answer?

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] ...Fine. [places hand on hip] Yeah, it's, like, true. Mika-chan was, like, alone in the girls' locker room for a few, like, minutes.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] So you admit it's possible that you planted the doorstop in Ichigohara-san's locker?

 

Hayasaka: [shocked] What!? [furiously] No, Mika-chan, like, never said that!

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] But ya admitted that ya were alone in there for a few minutes...so it's possible ya coulda done that.

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Yeah, no one would stop Hayasaka-san from putting the doorstop in Ichigohara-san's locker if she was alone.

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] S-Sorry to interrupt, but w-wouldn't someone have s-seen Hayasaka-san w-with the d-doorstop if it w-was with h-her?

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Not necessarily. Her outfit definitely has pockets on it that she could hide it in.

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] Tomiko-chan...? [shakes head violently] No...no. [narrows eyes] Mika-chan's, like, not going to let you guys, like, dirty her name anymore. [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] She, like, swears that she's innocent~!

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] Do we really have to to do this? It's incredibly obvious you're the attacker. [crosses arms] Who else but you would target Komatsu-kun? You're the only person here who's consistently shown dislike for him.

 

Hayasaka: [wrinkles nose] It's true that Mika-chan, like, hates that dirty hood rat's ass. [leans forward and winks] But that, like, doesn't make her the attacker! [smirks and closes eyes] Besides...Mika-chan, like, has an alibi that Yuzuki-chan can, like, totally confirm. [opens eyes] Right, Yuzuki-chan?

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] ...Yeah. I can confirm...

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] Then it's, like, totally settled~! Because she has a, like, alibi, Mika-chan totally isn’t the, like, attacker~!

 

        _...Hmm. Eguchi-san doesn't sound too sure about confirming her and Hayasaka-san’s alibi. It's almost as if...wait a minute. I just realized something!_

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Hayasaka-san, where exactly were you and Eguchi-san this morning?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair boredly] Wow, Wakana-chan, you're, like, really forgetful...didn't Mika-chan, like, already tell you that?

 

Kawashima: [nods] You did...but I want to hear it again, just to confirm.

 

Hayasaka: [exaggerated sigh] Like, okay... [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Mika-chan and, like, Yuzuki-chan were on the, like, second floor the whole, like, time~!

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Where on the second floor?

 

Hayasaka: [annoyedly] Why does that, like, matter? [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] All that, like, matters is that we were, like, together~!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Just answer the question.

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] Mika-chan and, like, Yuzuki-chan were, like...um... [flips hair] Hey, why don't you, like, ask Yuzuki-chan instead?

 

Eguchi: [timidly] Yeah, I can answer if you wa—

 

Domoto: [harshly] No. We need to hear this from Hayasaka-san herself.

 

Hayasaka: [testily] Yuzuki-chan...you better answer...

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] I...

 

Hayasaka: [desperately] Yuzuki-chan!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Don't answer, Eguchi-san.

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands frantically] Please...please...let me answer...

 

Kasparov: [firmly] No, you cannot. Not until Hayasaka-san says where the two of you were.

 

Domoto: [icily] Answer the question, Hayasaka-san. It's fairly simple. [crosses arms] Where were you and Eguchi-san this morning?

 

Hayasaka: [sweats] Um...Yuzuki-chan and, like, Mika-chan were in the...the... [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] We were, like, in the Arcade!

 

        _...Just as I thought._

 

Kawashima: [nods] That's interesting, Hayasaka-san... [seriously] Because earlier, Eguchi-san told me you two were in the Casino the whole time!

 

Hayasaka: [taken aback] Eugh...! 

 

Sashihara: [shocked] Wait a minute...if their accounts are conflicting...that means...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Their alibis are both fake.

 

Eguchi: [terrified] No! I was wrong earlier, we were both in the Arcade!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Sorry, but I seriously doubt you'd forget where you were the whole morning. 

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] W-Wait...Eguchi-san was l-lying about her a-alibi? Wh-Why would she d-do that?

 

Eguchi: [tremulously] I...I didn't want...

 

Terajima: [curiously] You didn't want what, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] I...

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] She didn't want her secret to be get out. [smirks with vengeful glare] Well...secrets, actually.

 

Eguchi: [desperately] No...Hayasaka-san, please don’t do this!

 

Hayasaka: [vengefully] It’s too late, Yuzuki-chan. You didn’t keep your end of the bargain. [poses confidently] Okay, like, listen up, everyone~! Mika-chan, like, has something to, like, say~!

 

Eguchi: [even more desperately] Stop! Don’t tell them!

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] Don’t tell us what?

 

Hayasaka: [smirks with vengeful glare] Yuzuki-chan is, like, one of the two people that regained their, like, memories~!

 

Eguchi: [shocked] Ngh...!

 

Oyamada: [shocked] Wh-What!?

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Hayaska-san, are you serious?

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Yep~! 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] How did you figure something like that out? I highly doubt Eguchi-san would freely tell you something like that.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] She, like, didn't. Mika-chan, like, figured it out all by herself. [places hand on hip] Like, did you guys not, like, notice how she, like, suddenly  started saying "um" a lot, like, less frequently than before one day? 

 

        _...Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, Eguchi-san did stop her habit of saying "um" a lot starting yesterday. I can't believe I didn't pick up on how that was weird sooner..._

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I noticed, but I didn't want to say something...I figured it was her business. But...that's not important. [determined] What matters is that Eguchi-san is one of the two people who regained their memories. [turns to Eguchi] So, what did you remember? Come one, tell us!

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] I...I...

 

Kasparov: [analytically] Hayasaka-san, you said that Eguchi-san had secrets she wanted to keep from the rest of us, yet you have only revealed one thing. So, what is the other secret?

 

Hayasaka: [smirks with vengeful glare] As it, like, turns out, the stuff with her memory has to, like, do with her other secret. [smugly] You see...Yuzuki-chan, like, regained a certain, like...affliction when she got her, like, memories back.

 

Eguchi: [weakly] Please...don't...you have no right to...

 

Hayasaka; [leans forward and winks] Oh, Mika-chan, like, totally does, Yuzuki-chan! [smirks with vengeful glare] It's, like, true. Yuzuki-chan has another, more, like, personal, secret that she, like, doesn't want anyone else to, like, know.

 

Eguchi: [frantically] Hayasaka-san, please don't! [sobs] I'm begging you!!

 

Hayasaka: [remorselessly] Too late. [vengefully] Yuzuki-chan is bulimic.

 

Eguchi: [sobs] Ngh...I...

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] ...What? What's a bulimic? [fixes belt] And why would Eguchi-san not want anyone else to know?

 

        _Based on what I read earlier today, I should be able to tell him at least one of those two things._

 

Kawashima: [seriously] A bulimic is a person who has bulimia nervosa, which is an eating disorder. 

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] I don't get it...why didn't she want Hayasaka-san to reveal that she had an eating disorder?

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Indeed! Mental health issues are nothing to be ashamed of!

 

Eguchi: [tearfully] It's...It's because.... [weakly] It's something I've struggled with for so, so long...and for her to just reveal it...without my consent is... [sobs] It's not okay! 

 

        _Eguchi-san..._

 

********TW BEGIN********

 

Hayasaka: [smugly] Too, like, late, Yuzuki-chan. [leans forward and winks] It's your, like, fault you got bulimia anyway, so you, like, have no reason to cry over it~!

 

Eguchi: [angrily] Don't you dare...say that... [sobs] It's not my fault...

 

Haysaka: [unconvinced] Oh, like, really? Then whose is it, Yuzuki-chan?

 

Eguchi: [sobs] Ngh...I... [weakly] It was...it was...

 

Terajima: [curiously] It was what, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [weakly] It was...

 

Hayasaka: [poses "cutely"] ...Entirely your fault?

 

Eguchi: [angrily] No! It was... [weakly] It was...so many things...

 

Kawashima: [compassionately] What were they, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [weakly] I guess...I guess it all started back when I was fifteen... [grimaces] I moved to a new school, and the people there were...well...

 

 

[[flashback begin]]

 

Eguchi: [sits quietly at desk] ...........

 

Classmate #1: [whispers] Do you guys see that new girl over there?

 

Classmate #2: [rolls eyes] Yeah, sadly. I tried to talk to her earlier, but all I got was a bunch of mumbling. She didn't even look me in the eye. [disapprovingly] Talk about a total social wreck...

 

Classmate #3: [snickers] I heard she doesn't have any real friends...it figures. What an ugly, worthless bitch.

 

Classmate #1: [agreeing] Yeah, why is she even here? She'd do us all a favor if just stayed home all day and never showed her face. [digusted] Because...damn, she's ugly.

 

Eguchi: [begins to tear up] ...........

   

[[flashback end]]

 

 

Eguchi: [sadly] Everyone at school was so mean to me...I never had any friends... [hugs herself] So...I turned to games. I drowned myself in fiction to prevent myself from facing the truth...I was a miserable social reject, who had to make her own fake game worlds to feel proud of herself....I was worthless.

 

Oyamada: [tearfully] Th-That's not t-true, Eguchi-san...y-you're not w-worthless...n-no one is...

 

Eguchi: [sadly] ...Thanks, Oyamada-kun...but at the time, I was convinced that what they were saying was true. [hugs herself] Eventually it all took a toll on me...I began to put all so much effort and stress myself over deadlines I had to make for my games, that I began to lose sight of it all...that, school, and my nonexistent social life all pushed me to the brink.

 

        _Eguchi-san...this must have been so hard for you..._

 

Eguchi: [cries] I couldn't handle my emotions in a healthy way...so food became my coping mechanism. Whenever I was really stressed, which was a lot...I'd eat a ton of food. [smiles bitterly] And then, for just a few minutes, I'd feel good... [grimaces] But then...eventually, I always purged. I'd vomit up all the food I had just eaten...and sometimes, I'd still feel hungry afterwards. [hugs herself and sobs] Every time my family ate dinner, I wanted to cry...every time I sat down all alone at lunch, I wanted it all to stop...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] How did your family not know about this? Were they just negligent?

 

Eguchi: [weakly] No...I was just good at hiding it. [grimaces] Even though my weight was constantly changing, I was usual at an ordinary weight range...besides, my parents are pretty quiet people.

 

Terajima: [wipes eyes under sunglasses] Eguchi-san...I'm so sorry you're going through this. 

 

Eguchi: [smiles weakly] Thanks, Terajima-kun...but I'm not really going through it anymore. [grimaces] Well...I guess I am, but I got help before I came here. Although...

 

Kasparov: [curiously] Although what?

 

Eguchi: [hugs herself] Although..I didn't get help willingly. I was so embarrassed that I had a problem...I convinced myself that it was my issue and that I had to solve it..that no one else should waste themselves on a worthless person like me. [grimaces] But when my dentist saw how the enamel on my teeth was eroding from all the vomiting I was doing...and when my doctor saw the marks on my hands from sticking them down my throat to cause vomiting...they alerted my family, and I was placed in therapy.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Not to sound insensitive, but if you went through therapy before, why are you still bulimic now?

 

Eguchi: [weakly] Therapy helps, but...it doesn't heal. [grimaces] An eating disorder can never be cured, not entirely...you recover, you grow a thicker skin, you learn healthier ways of dealing with emotions, but...it's always still there. It's always lurking in the back of your mind...like a monster waiting to pounce again. [hugs herself and cries] And when Monohebi returned my memories of having bulimia to me...that reminder, combined with the stress of this terrible killing game...it...it caused me to relapse.

 

Oyamada: [quietly] Is th-that why you s-started eating so m-much so suddenly a f-few days ago? And a-also why you d-didn't eat a l-lot more r-recently?

 

Eguchi: [weakly] Yeah...that's the reason why. I started that terrible cycle of binging and purging again...

 

********TW END********

 

Komatsu: [softly] Yo, Eguchi-san...I just wanna let ya know somethin'.

 

Eguchi: [weakly] ...What? 

 

Komatsu: [emotionally] Yer real fuckin' strong, girl. It ain't easy to make it through the shit ya went through...

 

Terajima: [wipes eyes beneath glasses] Yeah...to deal with such a terrible thing...is... [shudders] I could never make it through anything like that...

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] N-Neither could I... [tearfully] I'm s-so, so s-sorry you w-went through wh-what you d-did, Eguchi-san...and I'll d-do whatever I c-can to help you r-recover!

 

Sashihara: [passioantely] Same here! I, Hisaya Sashihara, the Ultimate Fitness Trainer, promise I will help you out fo your relapse and into permanent recovery! [determined] You have my word...I won't let this terrible disease harm you anymore! I'll help you become the best possible version of yourself!

 

Terajima: [supportively] Same here...as a bodyguard, it's just as important for me to safeguard others' mental health as it is to secure their physical health. 

 

Eguchi: [smiles tearfully. with hand over heart] Thank you all...so, so much... [gratefully] I'm so glad you accepted me.... [grimaces] I thought you'd all hate me for letting something like this happen to me...

 

Kawashima: [compassionately] We don't hate you, Eguchi-san. Not in the slightest. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Yeah, and we don't blame you for what you went through.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] No... [folds arms] I admire your courage and persistence, Eguchi-san. Pushing through a mental health struggle cannot be easy... [smiles] ...so, for that, you have my respect.

 

Kasparov: [warmly] You have mine as well, Eguchi-san.

 

Domoto: [nods curtly] Me too. [crosses arms and fidgets] Don't take that as a sign of saccharine sentimentality, though...that's not what that is.

 

Eguchi: [weakly] You can be nice without it being "saccharine sentimentality," Domoto-san...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] ...I suppose you're right.

 

Eguchi: [hugs herself] Anyway...thank you guys so much. [smiles tearfully with hand over heart] I'm so grateful that you're all being so supportive...and that you'll help me on my journey to recovery, even if it's a rocky road...

 

Oyamada: [small smile] Of c-course we'll s-support you, n-no matter wh-what...we c-couldn't call o-ourselves your r-real friends if w-we didn't stick w-with you in the b-bad times...

 

Terajima: [wipes eyes under sunglasses] Yeah, true friends aren't just there for the good times. They're there when shit gets bad, too.

 

Eguchi: [smiles tearfully with hand over heart] Thanks, Oyamada-kun and Terajima-kun...thanks, all of you... [grimaces] ...Well, actually, not all of you.

 

        _I don't have to do much thinking to figure who she's talking about..._

 

Hayasaka: [unbothered] What, did you, like, think Mika-chan would, like, care about your, like, sob story, Yuzuki-chan?

 

Eguchi: [hugs herself] No...I knew you wouldn't care about that. [smiles deviously] But...I do know something you would care about.

 

        _That look Eguchi-san is giving Hayasaka-san...it's sending chills down my spine._

 

Kawashima: [concernedly] ...Eguchi-san? Is everything okay? 

 

Eguchi: [wipes tears away from eyes and narrows them] ...Yeah.

 

Motoki: [worriedly] Are you sure? You're acting kind of weird right now...

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair uncomfortably] Yeah, Yuzuki-chan...like, why are you looking at me so creepily? 

 

Eguchi: [coldly] Because I hate you for what you did...you revealed something extremely personal, something that I become extremely anxious and uncomfortable just talking about...all without my consent. [narrows eyes] Did you expect me to just forgive you and move on? Are you really that dumb, Hayasaka-san?

 

Domoto: [worriedly] Eguchi-san...this is not how you normally act at all.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Yeah, ya ain't normally like this, not at all.

 

Eguchi: [thoughtfully] No...I'm not. But I guess Monohebi giving me my memories back...changed me in some way. [smiles deviously] I've been repressing that darker side of me for so long now...so I just have to let it loose...just this once...

 

        _What the hell...?_

 

Kawashima: [concernedly] Eguchi-san...please, stop embracing this "darker side" of you. [grimaces] I don't think it's a good idea to do that...

 

Eguchi: [thoughtfully] I promise it'll only be this once, Kawashima-san...isn't that okay?

 

Oyamda: [hugs book tightly] E-Eguchi-san...y-you're s-scaring m-me...

 

Eguchi: [surprised] Oyamada-kun...I didn't mean to... [regretfully] Maybe I shouldn't do this...

 

Hayasaka: [annoyedly] No, you, like, really fucking shouldn't. [twirls hair uncomfortably] This is, like, creepy as hell! Do you have a, like, split personality or something?

 

Eguchi: [hugs herself, looks to the side, and frowns] No...I'm completely aware of what I'm doing...I know what I'm thinking feels wrong. Most of my brain is clamoring for me to sit quietly and passively, like I always do. [face hardens] However...the smallest, darkest part of me is the loudest right now after what Hayasaka-san just did to me...and it's giving me a strong urge to...enact revenge.

 

Hayasaka: [fearfully] Y-Yuzuki-chan...? What's that, like, mean?

 

Eguchi: [smiles deviously] ...Oh, you know, Hayasaka-san. [points confidently] I'm going to expose you. It's only fair that you revealed my two secrets without my consent...so it's only fair that I reveal yours.

 

Hayasaka: [fearfully] Wh-What? [desperately] Yuzuki-chan...please reconsider. This isn't the answer!

 

Eguchi: [narrows eyes] You're not going to stop me now. [points confidently] Everyone, Hayasaka-san is the attacker, and blackmailed me into helping her with her murder plot!

 

        _...So that confirms my suspicions. Part of me was suspecting she was the person Hayasaka-san was blackmailing last night for a while now, I just was unsure of it._

 

Hayasaka: [taken aback] ...Eughah!

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] ...So I was right. Hayasaka-san was the real attacker.

 

Motoki: [relieved] I told you guys it wasn't me...

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] Hmm...I suppose we should've listened to you. [folds arms] But it's not like that matters now. 

 

        _She does have a hard time admitting to being wrong, doesn't she..._

 

Hayasaka: [pulls on hair] No, no...this, like, is totally not true! [desperately] It's the other way around! Don't you see how, like, crazy Yuzuki-chan is acting right now!? It's obvious she was the one who, like, blackmailed me!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Stop lying, Hayasaka-san. You were the one who blackmailed her.

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair angrily] No! Mika-chan, like, didn't do that!

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Are you sure? Because last night I overheard you forcing someone to help you otherwise you'd tell everyone their secret.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] I guess it's obvious who that "someone" is now. 

 

Eguchi: [neutrally] Yeah...it was me.

 

Domoto [strokes chin] That makes sense...Hayasaka-san blackmailed you into giving her an alibi by threatening to reveal something extremely personal if you told the truth. [frowns] However, I do have one question. And why did you wait for so long to say this, Kawashima-san? [crosses arms] If we had known Hayasaka-san was blackmailing someone earlier, we could've gotten to the truth of the attacker's identity much faster.

 

Kawashima: [regretfully] Sorry...I was just unsure of what to do. [seriously] Hayasaka-san said she'd make Eguchi-san regret it a lot if anyone ever found about their plan or the meeting they had...so, for fear of Eguchi-san's safety, I decided to not say anything. [grimaces] Obviously, that was a really stupid decision by me...but I didn't want Eguchi-san to be hurt. 

 

Kasparov: [frowns] That is certainly quite a dilemma. I do not necessarily agree with your decision to withhold information, yet I do understand it. [presses finger to temple] However...I am curious about something else. How did you come to witness this meeting, Kawashima-san? I imagine Hayasaka-san and Eguchi-san would be rather secretive about it.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I was really thirsty last night, so I was in the hallway going to go to the Kitchen to get a glass of water...when I heard voices inside the Cafeteria. I could hear Hayasaka-san's voice, but not Eguchi-san's...she was too quiet for me to hear.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] I see. [calmly] Eguchi-san, what about you? Can you explain what happened from your perspective?

 

Eguchi: [neutrally] Sure. Hayasaka-san knocked on my door and told me she knew that I was one of the people Monohebi gave memories to, and that if I didn't come with her she'd tell everyone in the morning. [grimaces] So, I followed her into the Cafeteria, where she threatened me and made me promise two things. Firstly, I'd help her set up a murder plot she was planning that night... [regretfully] Stupidly, I was dumb and helped her bring the blue tarp you guys found to take a rock from the garden...and also to take a rope and a pair of handcuffs to the pool. 

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] You're a fucking liar! None of that happened!

 

Eguchi: [ignores her] The second thing she made me do was give her an alibi for this morning. We would leave the Cafeteria together, and then once we got to the second floor, the two of us separated. [explanatorily] She went upstairs to wait for Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun in the pool, while I stayed on the second floor. 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] So did the two of you not see each other again until you went to the locker room together?

 

Eguchi: [shakes head] No, we did get back together...though it was earlier than I expected. Hayasaka-san told me she had abandoned the idea of killing Sashihara-kun, though she still demanded that I keep the plot secret.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Wait...Sashihara-kun? I thought ya guys said it was me Hayasaka-san was tryin' to kill!

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] It absolutely was. The mark on your ankle is proof of that. 

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] But then why did Hayasaka-san tell Eguchi-san she was trying to kill me!?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Simple. Hayasaka-san was lying to her.

 

Oyamada: [surprised] Wh-What!? Wh-Why would she d-do that?

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] I'm pretty sure it's because Hayasaka-san was trying to make sure Eguchi-san actually followed the plan. [folds arms] If she told Eguchi-san the truth, she would risk her not complying, due to Eguchi-san's...affection for Komasu-kun.

 

        _That's sensible...although it wouldn't really work out in the long run if Hayasaka-san had actually killed Komatsu-kun. Eguchi-san definitely would've turned on her if he died...or, maybe not. Her being bulimic was a really big secret that she didn't want to get out..._

 

Kasparov: [sharply] Is this true, Hayasaka-san? Is everything Eguchi-san described accurate?

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] ........... 

 

Domoto: [icily] Come on, admit it already. It's obvious you're the attacker.

 

Hayasaka: [reluctantly] ...Fine. [places hand on hip] Mika-chan, like, admits it. She, like, attacked Hisaya-kun and Yutaka-kun. She, like, set up the tripwire in the Music Room. She was the one who, like, attacked Sakiko-chan, too. [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] But, like, none of that, like, matters~!

 

        _...Is she serious?_

 

Kawashima: [doubtfully] Are you joking, Hayasaka-san? [seriously] Of course it matters!

 

Hayasaka: [poses confidently] But it, like, doesn't~! Don't you losers, like, remember what the purpose of this whole, like, trial is?

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] We're not that dumb. It's to try to find the garden girl's killer.

 

Hayasaka: [closes eyes “cutely” and holds up twin peace signs] Yep~! That's, like, totally right, Eisuke-kun~! [leans forward and winks] So, like, talking about what Mika-chan did, like, isn't important. She, like, has an alibi for the time of death. One that's, like, actually real this time~!

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] But you openly admitted to attacking me and Komatsu-kun! How can we not talk about that!?

 

Hayasaka: [annoyedly] Because neither of you, like, losers is dead. Only, like, Noriyo-chan is. [snickers] It's actually, like, pathetic how much time you guys have, like, wasted talking about the attack when the murder is, like, way more important~! If there was a, like, connection between them, you guys would've, like, found it by now~! [narrows eyes] So...stop talking about it and move on.

 

        _...Damn. I hate to admit it, but she's right...the murder is all that really matters here, and Hayasaka-san was with two other people at that time._

 

Komatsu: [clenches fist] Nah, I ain't ready to move on yet! C'mon, Motoki-san and Eguchi-san, ain't at least one of ya got some more dirt on Hayasaka-san?

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho collar] Sorry, I don't...

 

Eguchi: [timdily] Yeah, neither do I... [hangs head shamefully] Sorry, I wish I did...

 

Hayasaka: [mock pity] Oh, would you look at, like, Yuzuki-chan....she's back to her normal, worthless, boring self. 

 

Eguchi: [slightly angry] ...You... [looks down sadly] ...........

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] I'm r-relieved she's n-not acting so s-scary anymore...[hugs book tightly] I really d-didn't l-like that v-version of her...

 

        _So am I. Seeing her act so vengeful and devious really worried me...but I'm glad she's back to normal...for now, at least._

 

Domoto: [icily] ...Hmph. [crosses arms and closes eyes] With a significant amount of hesitation, I agree with Hayasaka-san. We have spent far too much time talking about the attack and not nearly enough on Ichigohara-san's death. [opens eyes] However...before we move on, I need to ask her something.

 

Hayasaka: [annoyedly] Ugh...like, what is it, Otoha-chan?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Why did you suddenly stop your plan to kill Komatsu-kun?

 

Hayasaka: [surprised] ........... [narrows eyes] Like, why do you need to, like, know that?

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Because I find it very strange that you would just stop in the middle of your plot which you had already put a lot of effort into for no reason at all. [icily] So...tell me, why did you not kill him?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair uncomfortably] Mika-chan...she, like, had the rope wrapped around Yutaka-kun's, like, feet...she, like, was about to push the rock into the, like, pool, but...

 

Kasparov: [arches eyebrow] But what?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair uncomfortably] But...she couldn't, like do it. [frowns] She had the perfect, like, opportunity to kill Yutaka-kun, but she couldn't, like, bring herself to actually, like, kill him.

 

Domoto: [icily] Why?

 

Hayasaka: [uncertainly] Mika-chan, like, doesn't know...she just, like, suddenly got cold feet. [twirls hair uncomfortably] Planning to, like, kill someone is, like, a lot easier than, like, actually going through with it...

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] I-Is that r-really it? I th-thought there'd be m-more...

 

Hayasaka: [frowns] That's, like, it. [places hand on hip] But that, like, doesn't matter! You guys needs to, like, stop wasting your time talking about, like, Mika-chan and focus on, like, Noriyo-chan's death instead!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I get that we should talk about it, but...how could she even have been killed? [perplexedly] Everyone has an alibi for the time of death...or is Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun, and we already talked about why neither of them could be the killer.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] That is correct...perhaps we should discuss the scene of the crime in more detail if we want to reveal the answer to that question.

 

        _That sounds like a good idea...there's still some evidence we found in the bathhouse and secret room that might lead us closer to finding the truth behind Ichigohara-san's murder._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Second Bathtub, Duct Tape Gag, Pair of Scissors, Bathhouse Strings, Switch in Bathhouse

 

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] I-If we're g-going to talk a-about Ichigohara-san's d-death again, it's p-probably a g-good idea to t-talk about the b-body...

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] But why? We **already discussed everything important** about it.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Ichigohara-san was **gagged, wrapped in bare wires, and electrocuted by a hairdryer**. There's nothing more to talk about.

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] We know that the hairdryer was connected to the an extension cord, which was connected to a wall outlet...

 

Motoki: [pulls on poncho collar] ...which we know **was on** when we entered the bathhouse at 11:30.

 

Sashihara: [thinking hard] If it was already on when you, Hayasaka-san, and Eguchi-san got there... [points aggressively] ...then something other than the hairdryer must've electrocuted Ichigohara-san!

 

Eguchi: [uncertainly] Maybe we're not seeing the whole picture...maybe there was more stuff that could've killed someone in the bathhouse than just the set-up that killed Ichigohara-san...

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] Ugh, we're going nowhere...

 

        _I'm not sure about that, Domoto-san...I think I heard something helpful in that discussion._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Second Bathtub > more stuff that could've killed someone in the bathhouse

 

 

  
Kawashima: That's right! 

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] That's right, Eguchi-san...there was more stuff that could've killed someone than just the set-up that killed Ichigohara-san. [seriously] In fact, there was an entire other set-up in one of the other bathtubs!

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] I can confirm! The bathtub was filled to a similar height as the one Ichigohara-san was in and had an extension cord and hairdryer sitting in the water!

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] Didn't Eguchi-san and Kawashima-san say "stuff that could've killed someone?" [looks to the side] By themselves, a hairdryer and extension in a bathtub aren't life-threatening at all.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] No, but that hairdryer and extension cord certainly could have killed someone had they been put to use.

 

Hayasaka: [unconvinced] But they, like, weren't. So talking about them, like, doesn't even matter~!

 

        _No, Hayasaka-san...it does. Because that cord and hairdryer being in the bathtub suggest that there might've more to the culprit's plan than just killing Ichigohara-san. That additional part of their plan was probably to..._

 

Kill someone else/Blame Sashihara and Komatsu/Kill Ichigohara twice

 

 

 

 

Answer: Kill someone else

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Hayasaka-san...have you considered that maybe the killer was trying to kill someone else besides Ichigohara-san?

 

Hayasaka: [flips hair] Of, like, course not! That, like, doesn't make sense~!

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] It does, though. There's no other reasonable explanation for why an extension cord and hairdryer, the same tools used to kill Ichigohara-san, would be in a second bathtub filled to the same height as the one Ichigohara-san died in.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] I g-guess that m-makes sense... [adjusts glasses nervously] ...b-but if th-that's the case, th-then who was the c-culprit's second t-target?

 

         _The answer to that should be pretty obvious. There's only one other person who was supposed to be with Ichigohara-san in the bathhouse, which is.._ _._

 

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima 

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

~~ Mayumi Carrasco ~~

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

~~ Noriyo Ichigohara ~~

~~Yoshi Yamaguchi~~  


Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara

Osamu Oyamada

~~ Michio Aozora ~~

Otoha Domoto

 

...

 

......

 

.........

 

.............

 

[SAKIKO MOTOKI CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] ...It would have to be Motoki-san. She was Ichigohara-san's partner and was supposed to be with her in the bathhouse earlier today.

 

Motoki: [shaken] Wh-What!? I was supposed to be killed along with Ichigohara-san? That's not possible!

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] It is. You were the garden girl's partner...so you're the only one who could be the second possible target.

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] W-Wait...how w-would the culprit have e-even been able to s-set up this wh-whole thing? I-It would b-be a lot of w-work to g-get the e-extension cords, the b-bare wires, that toy t-train, and s-set up all those s-strings on the b-bathhouse door...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms]  Simple. Hayasaka-san did all that right after attacking Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] No, that's impossible, Otoha-chan. Sakiko-chan said she and, like, Noriyo-chan were right about to go into the, like, bathhouse a little before 8:30, right? 

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] Yeah...that's true. [perplexedly] I don't see how that makes it impossible for you to have done all that, though...

 

Hayasaka: [mock pity] Oh, silly little Sakiko-chan. [places hand on hip] It's because Mika-chan, like, attacked Hisaya-kun and Yutaka-kun right around, like, 8:30...which, like, took a few minutes. At that, like, time, Noriyo-chan was in the locker room. [poses confidently] And we already, like, established she had to have been, like, attacked before she left there, otherwise her, like, still being in her normal clothes doesn't, like, make sense at all!

 

Terajima: [coolly] You didn't answer the question, selfie girl. You just gave a shitty explanation for why you couldn't have attacked the garden girl.

 

Hayasaka: [points defensively] Sh-Shitty? Mika-chan's, like, explanation makes, like, total sense!

 

Kasparov: [arches eyebrow] Are you certain about that? It seemed rather flawed to me.

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] But it, like, wasn't! Besides, didn't we like say the attacker and killer aren't the same person!?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] We did, but that was before we learned you and Eguchi-san's alibis were fake. 

 

Hayasaka: [furiously] Ugh...like, shut up, Otoha-chan!

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Could you guys stop it? it's obvious we're getting nowhere with Hayasaka-san. [fiddles with bracelets] Also...I have a question.

 

Terajima: [curiously] What is it?

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] How would the killer even know to target me along with Ichigohara-san?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Simple. Like Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun, you and Ichigohara-san announced your intentions to be partners last night at dinner. You also stated that it was your intention to go to the bathhouse.

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Oh, that's right...I forgot we did that so publicly...

 

        _Yeah, that's how the killer must've known to set up the trap for too...wait! That information could help us find out how the killer set everything up._

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Hold on...have you guys considered the possibility that maybe everything was set up by the killer last night? [seriously] That'd explain why the extension cord and hairdryer were neatly coiled up in the second bathtub...the killer must have left them that way so they could quickly use everything in the morning.

 

Kasparov: [analytically] That makes sense. It would be far more convenient for the killer to bring everything they needed to the bathhouse last night then for them to risk being seen carrying it there today. [presses finger to temple] It would also allow them to carry out their crime in the most efficient way possible.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Hold up...if the killer's Hayasaka-san, why the fuck would she need to worry 'bout time? Eguchi-san was already givin' her an alibi.

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] I'm guessing she still wouldn't want to risk Eguchi-san being caught alone downstairs or being caught carrying the necessary materials to the bathhouse. [brushes hair out of face] Also, as she and Eguchi-san were already setting up the planned murder of Komatsu-kun last night, it would be convenient for her to begin setting up for Ichigohara-san's murder.

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] Wait, I don't get it! Why would she even plan Komatsu-kun's murder at all if she was going to kill Ichigohara-san instead!?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Perhaps it was a strange way to make herself look innocent by already having another plot. [grimaces] Actually...that doesn't really make sense, but I see no other explanation.

 

Hayasaka: [places handoff hip] Oh, there, like, is another explanation. [furiously] And it's that Mika-chan, like, didn't set up Noriyo-chan's death~! Like, not at all~!

 

Domoto: [icily] Oh, stop denying it. It's obvious you're the guilty one.

 

Hayasaka: [points defensively] Like, shut up, Otoha-chan! [furiously] Mika-chan, like, isn't guilty!

 

        _This is going nowhere..._

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Hey, guys...let's calm down a bit and try talking about other evidence we found at the scene of the crime.

 

Eguchi: [confusedly] Other evidence? I thought we discussed it all already...

 

Kasparov: [frowns] No, we have not. [presses finger to temple] We have yet to discuss a strange set of strings around the entrance to the bathhouse.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] A set of strings? Like, what the fuck are you, like, talking about, Sergey-kun?

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] He's talking about a pair of strings by the entrance to the bathhouse! One was tied around the switch in the bathhouse, while the other was tied around the door handle! 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] The string on the door was longer than the other, too.

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] I'm s-sorry...but wh-what does th-this have to d-do with Ichigohara-san's d-death?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] We do not know...which is precisely why we must discuss it.

 

        _Yeah...we need to figure out what the hell the deal with those strings is before we go any further in talking about Ichigohara-san's death. They're weird and seemingly nonsensical, but I have a hard time believing they're there for no reason..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Bathhouse Strings, Toy Train, Art Room TV, Destroyed Computer, Bathhouse Door

 

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] I r-realize a l-lot of you w-will probably d-disagree with m-me, but I th-think the s-strings are just a r-red herring...

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Are you certain? If so, they are quite an odd choice to be a mere distraction.

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] Maybe that's the point... [shouts loudly] The culprit set the strings up to just be a distraction, so we wouldn't focus on the real evidence!

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] Or maybe they did serve a real purpose...

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] But, like, what would that, like, be, Tomiko-chan? Mika-chan, like, can't think of one...

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Because one of them was **connected the outlet switch...** [examines nails] ...perhaps the purpose of the strings was to turn that switch on.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] That ain't make no sense...

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Do you have another explanation? [examines nails] If not, then please shut up.

 

        _So...what was the purpose of the strings? I think someone got it right..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Bathhouse Strings > was to turn that switch on

 

 

Kawashima: That's right!

 

 

BREAK!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Niizuma-san...I think you might be on to something. The strings could've functioned as a way to turn the outlet switch on!

 

Motoki: [shocked] What? Are you serious?

 

Kawashima: [nods] I am. [thoughtfully] If the strings had originally been one bigger string, with one end tied around the outlet switch and one around the door, then the door opening could've turned the switch on, activating the switch and killing Ichigohara-san.

 

Niizuma: [satisfied] Hah...so I was right.

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Wait a minute...I don't get somethin'. Ya said that the string would've been one bigger string at first, right?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah, that's what I said, Komatsu-kun.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] I got two issues with that...where the hell would such a big string come from? And how could've it been broken?

 

        _The second answer is obvious...the door opening could've snapped the string in two. As for the first question...there's only one place a string could come from..._

 

Garden/Repository/Storage Room

 

 

 

 

Answer: Repository

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [firmly] It would have to be from the repository, Komatsu-kun. That's the only place strings of any kind are available around here. [seriously] As for your other question...the string could've been broken in two when the door opened.

 

Kasparov: [analytically] That would explain why the strings had such irregular lengths...because they were originally one, yet were snapped when the door opened.

 

Oyamada: [hugs book tightly] W-Wait a minute...does th-that mean the p-person who o-opened the d-door to the b-bathhouse is the k-killer?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Based on the evidence...yes, I think so.

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] No, that's not possible! The killer has to be the person who set up Ichigohara-san's death! 

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Who's to say the one who opened the door to the bathhouse and the person who set up her death aren't the same?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] So, if I'm following this line of reasoning correctly, the person who opened the door to the bathhouse at 11:30 is the killer.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] That is what Domoto-san just said...and yes. It seems to be a reasonable explanation, as it provides a reason for why Ichigohara-san's time of death is exactly 11:30...

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Yes...it does. [folds arms] But more importantly, all we have to do now is figure out who opened the door to the bathhouse, and we've solved this case. [folds arms] So, who was it? Who opened the door to the bathhouse?

 

Motoki: [shocked] It was...Hayasaka-san.

 

        _Oh...how ironic. She backed out of killing Komatsu-kun...yet became a killer anyway._

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] ...........What...?

 

Eguchi: [neutrally] You opened the door to the bathhouse at exactly 11:30, Hayasaka-san. Which means you're the killer.

 

Hayasaka: [shakily] N-No...that's, like, not t-true...Mika-chan, like, d-didn't...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It is you, Hayasaka-san. You were the one who opened the door, so you—

 

Hayasaka: [shakily] Sh-Shut up! Y-You're, like, lying...Mika-chan's, like, not a k-killer...

 

Hayasaka: [pulls on hair] Mika-chan...Mika-chan, like...she didn't...Mika-chan...Mika-chan...

 

Hayasaka: [clutches cheek, pulls on hair, and sobs] Mika-chan...Mika-chan...Mika-chan...Mika-chan refuses...she, like, refuses...refuses...refuses...

 

        All of a sudden, she collapses forward onto her stand, breathing heavily. _What the hell...?_ I'm about to ask her to calm down, but she suddenly looks up again, her face serious. 

 

Hayasaka: [narrows eyes] ...No. The act's over. [hardens face] _I..._ I refuse to accept this!

 

        _Did she just say "I" instead of "Mika-chan?" I don't think I've ever heard her do that before..._

 

Kawashima: [concernedly] Hayasaka-san, are you alright? You're not speaking like you normally do...

 

Hayasaka: [angrily] Of course I'm not fucking alright, Kawashima. You're accusing me of murder!

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Damn, yer actin' a whole lot different now...

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Yeah...her tone and way of speaking completely shifted.

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] This is the real Hayasaka-san. I saw a glimpse of it last night when she was threatening me...but now I guess she's not holding back anymore.

 

Hayasaka: [mouth twists angrily] Shut the fuck up, Eguchi. No one asked you to open your goddamn mouth!

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] So, is this the real you? Is this the person who hides behind a mask of cuteness and haughty bitchiness?

 

Hayasaka: [snorts] As if you're one to talk about bitchiness, Domoto... [narrows eyes] And yeah, this is the real me. [hardens face] But none of that shit is important at all right now! You're accusing me of goddamn murder, when I didn't do anything at all!

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] You sure about that, selfie girl? You opened the door to the bathhouse.

 

Hayasaka: [challengingly] Yeah, and so what? [holds up middle finger angrily] I didn't set up any of the shit that killed Ichigohara. None of the strings, extension cords, none of that shit was done by me!

 

Kawashima: [seriously] It doesn't matter if you set up the trap that killed Ichigohara-san. All that matters is that you activated the trap by opening the door and killed her.

 

Hayasaka: [pulls on hair] But...that's not true! I'm not the killer!

 

Domoto: [icily[ You are, Hayasaka-san. You opened the door to the bathhosue, so you're the killer.

 

Hayasaka: [shakes head violently] No...no...no no no no NO NO!! [pulls on hair and clutches face] I'M NOT THE FUCKING KILLEERRR!!!

 

Oyamada: [apprehensively] H-Hayasaka-san? P-Please, calm d-down...y-you're shrieking l-like a banshee..

 

Hayasaka: [shakes head violently] NO! SHUT YOUR BOOKWORM ASS UP, OYAMADA! I WON'T TAKE ANY SHIT FROM YOU!

 

Terajima: [coolly] Don't talk to him like that, selfie girl.

 

Hayasaka: [screams at the top of her lungs] SHUT YOUR YAKUZA DEEPTHROATING CUM-FILLED MOUTH TOO, TERAJIMA! I'M NOT THE GODDAMN KILLER!!!

 

        _Holy shit, she's shrieking so loud...she's being louder than Sashihara-kun and Yamaguchi-kun ever were...and that's saying a lot._

 

Terajima: [angrily] "Yakuza deepthroating?" [menacingly] Take that back right now, bitch. 

 

Hayasaka: [shakes head violently] NO! 

 

Motoki: [exasperatedly] Hayasaka-san...please, just give up already...it's clear your the killer...

 

Hayasaka: [clutches cheek and pulls on hair] NO NO NO NO!! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DEAF MOTHERFUCKERS I'M NOT THE GODDAMN KILLER!?!?!?!? [shakes head violently] I'M NOT THE KILLER! I'M NOT THE KILLER! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

 

        _It looks like Hayasaka-san is refusing to give up...ugh. I'll just have to show her that it's futile to resist any longer...it's clear she's the killer at this point._

 

 

ARGUMENT ARMAMENT

 

 

[Hayasaka is dressed in an elaborate dress with social media site icons, like and dislikes buttons, and emojis plastered all over it. She holds a phone in one hand and an outstretched selfie stick in the other. On her head is a tiara with the crown emoji on it. A variety of makeup products and brushes surround her as well] 

 

Hayasaka: None of this is fucking true!

 

Hayasaka: Even if I opened the door, it doesn't matter...

 

Hayasaka: ...because that door isn't what activated the switch!

 

Hayasaka: I don't care what you say!

 

[makeup products and brushes disappear. Argument Armament music speeds up]

 

Hayasaka: If you actually think I'm the killer...

 

Hayasaka: ...then you're just an idiot!

 

Hayasaka: You're just a dumb waitress with no followers, Kawashima...

 

Hayasaka: ...you have no right to say I'm the killer!

 

[phone and selfie stick disappear. Argument Armament music speeds up even more]

 

Hayasaka: ...Stop...just stop it...

 

Hayasaka: It's obvious none of this is true...

 

Hayasaka: ...so stop acting like it is!

 

Hayasaka: I'M NOT THE FUCKING KILLER!

 

[tiara disappears. Music stops and is replaced by a heartbeat sound effect] 

 

Hayasaka: How is it even possible that the strings on the door turned on the switch?

 

 

OUTLET————ON————SWITCH—————PULLED

 

 

 

 

Answer: Pulled on outlet switch

 

 

[Hayasaka falls to the ground, her dress ripped to shreds]

 

Hayasaka: aaAGGHHHHH!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] When the door opened, the string pulled on the outlet switch and turned it on, activating the electrical current that flowed to hairdryer and by doing so killing Ichigohara-san. [slightly challenging] How can you refute that, Hayasaka-san?

 

Hayasaka: [pulls on hair] I...I... [weakly] I...can't... [bursts into tears] No, no, no...I can't be executed...

 

Motoki: [looks at Hayasaka pitifully] Hey, Kawashima-san...can you do that thing where you summarize the case now? [rubs shoulder] That way, we can make sure we've covered all areas of the case...

 

        _Yeah...that sounds like a good idea, Motoki-san._  

 

Kawashima: [nods] Sure thing, Motoki-san. [determined] I'll show why Hayasaka-san has to be the killer of this case!

 

 

CLOSING ARGUMENT

 

 

Missing Pieces:

A: Ichigohara is shocked to death

B: Eguchi and the culprit go to bed for the night

C: The culprit gets to the pool and waits for Sashihara and Komatsu to enter

D: The culprit places boxes on top of the trapdoor in the pantry

E: Knocking on her door late at night, the culprit threatens to reveal that they know both of Eguchi's secrets

F: Using a blue tarp to wrap the rock, the culprit and Eguchi bring it to the pool

G: The culprit and Eguchi take the dolly from the repository

H: Eguchi reluctantly agrees to help the culprit

I: The culprit returns to their room

J: The culprit unties the rope from Komatsu's ankle and unties it from the rock

K:  Kasparov, the culprit, and Ichigohara head back to the Auditorium

L: Three hours later, the culprit, Eguchi, and Motoki meet in the girls' locker room

M: Taking the rope they brought last night, the culprit wraps one end of it around the large rock and wraps the other around Komatsu's ankle

 

 

  1. Monohebi reveals the motive and returns Eguchi's memories to her
  2. Eguchi relapses into bulimia
  3. The culprit notices Eguchi's symptoms and realizes she has bulimia
  4. ???
  5. Taking her to the Cafeteria, the culprit blackmails Eguchi into assisting them in their murder plot
  6. ???
  7. Kawashima overhears the culprit threatening Eguchi
  8. The culprit and Eguchi go to the third floor to begin setting up Komatsu's murder
  9. ???
  10. At the garden, the culprit and Eguchi pick a large rock
  11. ???
  12. The culprit brings a rope to the pool
  13. The culprit grabs the doorstop from the Art Room
  14. ???
  15. In the morning, Eguchi and the culprit become partners
  16. Soon after the morning meeting, the culprit and Eguchi separate, with the culprit heading upstairs to the pool and Eguchi staying on the second floor
  17. ???
  18. Once Komatsu and Sashihara come inside, the culprit immediately attacks both from behind with the doorstop from the Art Room
  19. The culprit drags Sashihara to a pool chair and handcuffs him to it
  20. To make sure no one else can use it, the culprit throws the key into the pool
  21. ???
  22. Although they bring the rock to the edge of the pool and are prepared to push it in to drown Komatsu, the culprit suddenly gets cold feet and backs out of their plan to kill him
  23. ???
  24. The culprit pushes the rock into the pool
  25. After leaving the pool and locker room, the culprit hastily throws the rope into the Art Room
  26. ???
  27. At exactly 11:30, the culprit opens the door to the bathhouse, which is rigged to make whoever opens it kill Ichigohara
  28. ???
  29. Eguchi, Motoki, and the culprit look on in horror
  30. At some point during the investigation, the culprit places the doorstop from earlier in Ichigohara's locker to frame her for the attack on Sashihara and Komatsu



 

 

 

Answer: E (4), H (6), G (9),  F (11), B (14), C (17), M (21), J (23), L (26), A (28)

 

 

Kawashima: This is how it happened!

 

 

CLIMAX INFERENCE

 

 

Kawashima: This case began a two days ago, when Monohebi announced the motive. This time around, it was that he selected two people to regain memories he had previously stolen from us. One of those people is unknown, but the second we know to be Eguchi-san.

 

Kawashima: Unfortunately for her, Monohebi included Eguchi-san's struggle with bulimia when he returned her memories. This, combined with the stress of the killing game, caused her to relapse and begin the cycle of binging and purging again. Most of us had no clue this was going on, but one person did notice...the culprit of this case.

 

Kawashima: Late last night, the culprit knocked on Eguchi-san's door and threatened to expose both her struggle with bulimia and the fact that she received her memories to everyone if Eguchi-san didn't comply with their plans.

 

Kawashima: The culprit brought Eguchi-san to the Cafeteria, where they blackmailed her into helping them set up for a murder, in which they said the intended victim being Sashihara-kun. Unbeknownst to Eguchi-san and the culprit, I was outside the Cafeteria during this meeting and heard the culprit blackmailing someone. However, I didn't say anything today because I feared the culprit would harm Eguchi-san if I spoke up.

 

Kawashima: After Eguchi-san reluctantly agreed to help them, the culprit and her went upstairs to the third floor. Their first order of business was to go to the repository in the Art Room, where they picked up a dolly and brought it to the garden. This was to help them transport a large rock from the garden to the pool in the easiest way possible.

 

Kawashima: After they had selected a rock large enough to drown someone, the culprit and Eguchi-san loaded the rock onto the dolly. However, before they did so, they wrapped it in a blue tarp. This was to prevent a trail of dirt from being left behind. Once they were done with that, the culprit and Eguchi-san wheeled the dolly down to the pool.

 

Kawashima: The culprit had no more need of Eguchi-san, so they probably sent her to bed at this point. However, they themselves weren't done yet. They still needed to grab the rope necessary to tie Komatsu-kun to the rock and the doorstop from the Art Room. After they had brought the rope to the pool, the culprit left and, after returning the dolly to the repository, went to bed. When they did this, they also brought the doorstop with them. They were able to do this because their outfit had pockets big enough to conceal it.

 

Kawashima: The next morning, after the morning meeting, Eguchi-san and the culprit became partners for the day. This was part of the plan the culprit had forced Eguchi-san into last night...in addition to her having to help the culprit with setting up the night before, the culprit also required that she give them an alibi for when they were in the process of carrying out their murder plan. The two of them walked to the second floor, at which point they separated. Eguchi-san remained on the second floor, while the culprit headed upstairs to the third floor. Because they arrived there before Ichigohara-san and Motoki-san, the culprit was able to slip through the girl's locker room and get to the pool unnoticed.

 

Kawashima: Once they got to the pool, the culprit waited for Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun to inevitably come inside, with the doorstop from the Art Room at the ready. As soon as they entered the pool, the culprit immediately attacked both Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun from behind with the doorstop, knocking both unconscious.

 

Kawashima: Next, the culprit dragged Sashihara-kun to a pool chair, and using a pair of handcuffs they had probably gotten from the Storage Room, the culprit handcuffed Sashihara-kun to the chair and threw the key into the pool. This was both to frame him and to prevent him from interfering in their plan to murder Komatsu-kun if Sashihara-kun woke up too soon. Unfortunately for the culprit, it was their careless mention of the key in the pool being for the handcuffs that ended up being one of the main reasons why they were caught as Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun's attacker.

 

Kawashima: When they were done with Sashihara-kun, the culprit shifted their attention onto Komatsu-kun, who, contrary to what they told Eguchi-san before, was the culprit's real target. The reason the culprit previously lied to Eguchi-san was due to the fact that Eguchi-san had a crush on Komatsu-kun. Because of this, the culprit told her that Sashihara-kun would be the victim so she would be more likely to follow through on the agreement. 

 

Kawashima: The culprit took the rope they had brought the night before and tied one end around the large rock and the other around Komatsu-kun's ankle, which left behind rope burn that eventually led us to figure out he was the culprit's intended victim. They brought the rock to the edge of the pool, prepared to push it in and drown Komatsu-kun. However, the culprit claims they suddenly got cold feet at the moment and couldn't bear to actually go through with killing someone. So, they untied the rope from the rock and from Komatsu-kun's ankle and pushed the rock into the pool without its intended target tied to it, solidifying the culprit's decision to not go through with their plan.

 

Komatsu: After they left the pool and locker room, the culprit hastily threw the rope into the Art Room. They were probably in such a hurry because they were worried about being seen carrying it, which certainly would not end well for them. Once they had discarded the rope in the Art Room, the culprit reunited with Eguchi-san on the second floor. Even though she hadn't actually killed someone, the culprit still told Eguchi-san they expected her to remain silent about what had happened, otherwise the culprit would reveal both of Eguchi-san's secrets. 

 

Kawashima: Three hours later, Eguchi-san, Hayasaka-san, and Motoki-san gathered in the girls' locker room to get ready for the bath party Hayasaka-san had planned. They waited outside the door due to the bathhouse for a little bit, which was locked. At exactly 11:30, when the bathhouse's three hour limit on being locked expired, the culprit opened the door to the bathhouse. Unfortunately for them, someone else had rigged the door so that opening it would cause a string, with one tied to the doorhandles and the other to the outlet switch, to turn on the switch. Doing this activated the electricity to the outlets, which caused the hairdryer in Ichigohara-san's bath to receive electrical current, shocking her to death.

 

Kawashima: As the culprit, Motoki-san, and Eguchi-san looked on in horror, the body discovery announcement played, which alerted the rest of us that Ichigohara-san was dead. After we had all gathered at the scene, we noticed Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun were missing due to the culprit attacking them earlier. Once we found them in the pool, we began to investigate.

 

Kawashima: During the investigation, the culprit saw a chance to shift the blame for the attack on Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun onto another person. They went into the girls' locker room alone and placed the doorstop they had earlier used to attack the two boys in Ichigohara-san's locker. Their reason for doing so was to blame the one person who couldn't defend themselves at the class trial: the victim.

 

Kawashima: Unfortuantely, what the culprit didn't know was that the victim was actually killed by them...although they had previously backed out of a murder plot, they had unwittingly walked right into another one. And that person...the culprit who blackmailed Eguchi-san and attacked Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun...there's only one person who that could be...

 

[split screen between Kawashima and Hayasaka, who is pulling on her hair and sobbing] 

 

Kawashima: ....You! Mika Hayasaka, the Ultimate Social Media Star, you're the one who killed Ichigohara-san!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Do you disagree with anything I said, Hayasaka-san?

 

Hayasaka: [clutches cheek and pulls on hair] Ngh... [bursts into tears] ...No...it's all right...everything... [sobs] I'm the k-killer...

 

Motoki: [pitifully] I guess that settles it, then...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Well, should we start a vote then? The culprit's admitted to their crime.

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah, I think we should vote right n—

 

Kasparov: [firmly] No.

 

        _What...? Does he think Hayasaka-san isn't the culprit?_

 

Kawashima: [surprised] Kasparov-kun, don't you think Hayasaka-san is the culprit?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] ...I cannot say for certain not yet. However, what I am certain of is that we have yet to consider all the evidence. [firmly] Because of that, we cannot vote Hayasaka-san as the culprit yet! This trial is not over! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that correctly. Kasparov doesn't think the trial's over yet. I wonder why...
> 
> By the way, I'd just like to let you guys know that this part was originally longer, but I split it in two. Because of that, the next part might be shorter than normal. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of this part? Whatever your thoughts are, leave them in the comments down below. Also, thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Class Trial Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...the trial's not over yet! There's still more that needs to be discussed...

        _What does he mean? I thought for sure we were done with everything..._

 

Kawashima: [slightly confused] Kasparov-kun...what other evidence is there to talk about?

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] It saddens me how many of you seem to have forgotten about it... [considers carefully] However, before we discuss that...I first have a question for Monohebi.

 

Monohebi: [tilts head] Oh? What is it, Kasparov?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] In a case such as this, in which the individual who set up the death trap and the one who activated it are presumably separate individuals, who counts as the real "blackened?" [frowns] If this question is not answered, we will not be able to properly determine the killer this class trial.

 

Monohebi: [neutrally] I believe I made this clear in the rules...but I suppose a little clarification would not hurt. [clears throat] Ahem. If you all would read rule number five, you will notice that it says that "any inmate who kills another student and becomes the blackened will graduate, as long as they are not discovered." [small smile] So...one becomes the blackened only through the act of killing another inmate. It matters not if another individual sets up the trap...what matters is who deals the killing blow.

 

Hayasaka: [shudders] So then it r-really is me... [fearfully] I'm g-gonna be executed...

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] ...Perhaps.

 

        _What does he mean "perhaps?" Hayasaka-san activated the trap, so she must be the blackened. Unless the piece of evidence Kasparov-kun was talking about somehow exonerates her..._

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Kasparov-kun, what is that piece of evidence you were talking about earlier?

 

Kasparov: [disapprovingly] Has no one else remembered it? [neutrally] There was a toy train in the bathhouse with a strange black object attached to it.

 

        _That's what he was talking about...? I thought it'd be something else..._

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] Oh y-yeah...I w-was the one who f-found that...

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] I get that the train is weird, but what does it have to do with the case? I thought we already figured out how everything worked.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] I had thought so as well...yet something does not feel right about simply ignoring that train. [presses finger to temple] Additionally, discussing it and its purpose might lead us to discover who the person who set up the trap with the strings is.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Does that person really matter, though? The snake said only the person who activates the trap is the one who counts as the blackened, and we already know that's the selfie girl. [shrugs] So it's pointless to try and figure out who the one who setup the trap is.

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Perhaps...however, I for one am rather concerned about this individual. They set up a trap to make someone else a killer, which makes them dangerous. [slightly worried] I do not want to walk away from this trial without determining the identity of that potentially dangerous individual.

 

        _That's a fair point...that person could be trouble in the future if we don't figure out who they are..._

 

Komatsu: [curiously] Do ya think that the person who did that shit's the second person who got their memories from Monohebi?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] That'd make sense...maybe the content of their memories made them want to act out in such a dangerous way as setting up another person to kill someone.

 

Motoki: [concernedly] If that's the case...who could the one who set up the trap be? [uncomfortably] I can't imagine anyone here doing something so cruel...

 

Kawashima: [grimaces] I can’t either...but Ichigohara-san didn't end up in that bathtub by herself. Someone put her there.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] But why would someone kill Ichigohara-san of all people!? [sadly] She was always so nice to everyone she met...

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Maybe the other person who got their memories back remembered a time where she wasn't nice...or maybe they're just a sick person. 

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] That still doesn't justify killing Ichigohara-san in such a terribly cruel way...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] It does, actually...maybe the person we're dealing with here is a sick, cruel person. Maybe they purposely chose to electrocute Ichigohara-san the way they did to make sure she endured as much as pain as possible before dying.

 

Kasparov: [queasily] Might we stop discussing Ichigohara-san's death? It makes me very uncomfortable... [neutrally] Besides, we need to focus on relevant topics...such as, what was the purpose of that toy train?

 

         _Yeah, that sounds like a good idea...that train was a weird and seemingly very random thing to have at the scene of the crime...yet it can’t be just a coincidence._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Bathhouse Door, Switch in Bathhouse, Removed Wire Coverings, Bathhouse Strings, Toy Train

 

 

Oyamada: [fidgets uncomfortably] N-No one’s g-going to a-agree with this... [adjusts glasses] But m-maybe the t-train was the th-thing that actually t-turned on the outlet s-switch...

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] I thought we already decided it was the strings that did that...

 

Hayasaka: [sobs] Yeah..and that m-makes me the k-killer... [sadly] Everyone...I g-give up. Just vote me as the k-killer already. 

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] No...not until we understand the true purpose of that you train or the black object attached to it.

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] I don’t know about the black object, but maybe the train was just meant to be a distraction.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] It could also be something Ichigohara-san played with before she died! It was a toy, after all!

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] N-No, it was **t-too far away** f-from the b-bathtub she w-was in...

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Maybe there was somethin’ else weird in the bathhouse? [fixes belt] That’d help us figure out whatever the fuck the train was meant to do...

 

         _What was the purpose of that train? I’m still not sure...but I think something someone said sounded like it could be what it was for..._

 

 

 

 

Answer:Switch in Bathhouse > actually t-turned on the outlet s-switch...

 

 

Kawashima: That’s right!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [eyes widen in realization] Guys...hold on a second. I think that the strings might not actually be what turned on the switch... [seriously] I think it might actually be the toy train!

 

Sashihara: [shocked] What!?

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] ...You're joking, right?

 

Kawashima: [shakes head] No, I'm not. [seriously] Think about the way the switch in the bathhouse works. If it's flipped up, power to the outlets is off. If it's down, power to the outlets is on.

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Okay...but how does that make the train more likely to be what actually turned on the switch than the strings?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] The door opens sideways, from left to right...not up or down. [seriously] Because of that, if the strings were to pull on the switch, they'd pull it to the side, not down... [firmly] ...so they wouldn't have been able to turn the power to the outlets on! 

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] I get what you're saying, Kawashima-san...but that doesn't make the toy train any more of a viable option than the strings.

 

Kawashima; [slightly challenging] Actually, it does. [seriously] Don't you guys remember how there was a table right next to the door? And how the train had a string tied around it with an empty loop on the end of that string? And how the switch was right above the table?

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] Y-Yeah...I r-remember all of those th-things... 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Then you should be able to realize that maybe the train was originally sitting on the table, with the empty string loop tied around the switch...and that when the train drove off the table, the loop would've yanked the switch down, turning the outlets on and killing Ichigohara-san. 

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] That ain't make no sense, Kawashima-san...if that was what happened, then the train woulda still been danglin' from the switch when we all went into the bathhouse, right?

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] Not necessarily. [analytically] Before, when it was on the table, the string would have been limp and the switch up, so the string would naturally remain around the switch. [considers carefully] However, when the train drove off the table and the string became taut, the switch would be pulled down and the string would fall off the switch due to the force of gravity.

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] But...if that was what happened, shouldn't the train have been right in front of the door when Motoki-san, Hayasaka-san, and I entered the bathhouse?

  

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] No...because the train had to be on when it was driving off the edge of the table. So it simply could've been left on, allowing for it to move far away from the door.

 

Oyamada: [adjusts glasses] That e-explains why it w-wasn't anywhere n-near the door when I f-found it...and wh-why the p-power button was t-turned to on...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] On the surface, that makes sense. [folds arms] But when you really think about it...shouldn't the three people who opened the door have noticed the train moving across the floor? 

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Well...we had just discovered Ichigohara-san's body. We weren't exactly paying that much attention to anything else at that moment...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Surely you would've noticed eventually, though. The train couldn't have been magically turned off. [crosses arms] And now that I think about it...didn't Oyamada-kun say that the power button was on when he found the train?

 

Oyamada: [apprehensively] Y-Yeah, I s-said that...it was o-on, but it w-wasn't moving...it s-still had b-batteries in, too, so that c-can't be the r-reason why it w-wasn't moving...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] That blows this train argument to pieces, then.

 

Hayasaka: [flatly] What would all the point for all that stuff with the train be, anyway...? [sadly] You guys should just accept that I'm the... [gulps] ...th-that I'm the k-killer already...

 

Kawashima: [shakes head] No, Hayasaka-san...because there would be a point in getting up all this complicated stuff with the strings.

 

Niizuma: [raises eyebrows] Oh really? And what would that be?

 

Kasparov: [analytically] To blame Hayasaka-san as the culprit. The string set up at the door would certainly make her, or whoever opened the door, look like they killed Ichigohara-san.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] That's a fair point... [crosses arms] However, It's not enough to convince me of this nonsense with the train. I won't even consider the theory before you can answer my question.

 

Eguchi: [curiously] What's your question, Domoto-san?

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] If the power button was on, how could the culprit make it sit on top of the table in the bathhouse until 11:30, when it would magically turn on and drive off the table, and then magically turn it off again before the three who opened the door saw it?

 

        _That is a very good question...there's no way someone could've been inside the bathhouse to turn the train on or off, because everyone has an alibi and the three who opened the bathhouse would've seen the culprit anyway. Huh. I'm going to have to think outside the box to answer Domoto-san's question..._

 

 

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

 

 

Question: How could the culprit have turned the train on and off if they weren't in the bathhouse?

 

 

DEUS TAR MORO VT EMORET

 

 

 

 

Answer: Used Art Room TV remote

 

 

Kawashima: I've solved it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [eyes widen in realization] What if...the killer used a remote?

 

Motoki: [shocked] Wait, what!?

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] They used a remote?

 

Niizuma: [dismissively] No, they didn't. That's impossible.

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Yeah, it is! Where would they even be able to get a remote!?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] Well...there was a TV in the Art Room that had a remote with it...so they could've gotten it from there...

 

Kawashima: [nods] They sure could have. Especially because when I investigated the Art Room during the investigation, I saw no sign of it.

 

Terajima: [adjusts sunglasses] Even if the killer did take the remote, this still doesn't make sense...the remote would be useless if the train didn't have a sensor attached to it and hooked up to its inner mechanisms in some way. Otherwise, the remote would just be sending signals to nothing.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] Yeah, and there wasn't anything like that on the train, was there? Just that string...

 

        _Wait a minute, Hayasaka-san...there was something that could have been a sensor for the remote..._

 

The destroyed computer/The small, shiny black object/The key at the bottom of the pool

 

 

 

 

Answer: The small, shiny black object

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] There was something that could act as a sensor, though... [seriously] ...the small, shiny black object that was attached to the train! If the killer took the remote from the Art Room, they could've taken the sensor the TV used too!

 

Kasparov: [covers mouth with hand] So that was its purpose...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] ...I suppose that explains how the killer turned the train on and off without ever being inside the bathhouse...they used a remote. 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] So, do you accept that the train being what turned on the switch is what probably happened?

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] No.

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrows] ...Why did you interrupt, Niizuma-san? Kawashima-san was directing that question to me.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Because I refuse to accept the train being what actually killed Ichigohara-san. [purses lips] Kawashima-san, this theory of yours just doesn't make any sense.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] It does, though. The train being what really activated the switch would allow the killer to kill Ichigohara-san without stepping foot in the bathhouse. 

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] I understand that, but even with that benefit, the train being what actually turned on the switch makes the strings pointless.

 

Kasparov: [frowns] No, they would not be pointless. [analytically] The strings served as a distraction. They were meant to lead us to believe that whoever opened the door to the bathhouse killed Ichigohara-san...and they almost served that purpose.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] No...it's impossible. [examines nails] It seems you wish to deny the truth, though...Hayasaka-san is the culprit. The strings are what caused the switch to turn on. [brushes hair out of face] If you guys are really so desperate to deny that truth...then I suppose I'll have to show you the flaws in your theory about the train. I'll make you finally stop denying reality.

 

        _The flaws in the theory about the train? I didn't think there were any, but let's see what Niizuma-san has to say. Maybe I am wrong after all...this is a pretty wild theory..._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Destroyed Computer, Removed Wire Coverings, Art Room TV, Toy Train, Pair of Scissors

 

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] Niizuma-san, you said there was a flaw in the theory concerning the toy train. [curiously] What is this supposed flaw?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Well, to begin, **you said** that the strings were nothing more than a distraction. [looks to the side] However, that is impossible, due to the fact that the strings were broken in two.

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] What...? [shouts loudly] How does that make their theory invalid!?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Because if the strings were just a mere distraction, the culprit **would had to have cut the original, larger string in two beforehand...** [scratches neck] ...yet they couldn't have done that.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] ...Huh? What woulda stopped 'em from doin' that?

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out face] The fact that **there was nothing** at the scene of the crime that could cut the strings.

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Well...if there wasn't anything that could cut something...maybe the culprit just brought two separate strings to the scene of the crime.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] That would make sense if it weren't for the fact that the Art Room **doesn't have strings with such weird lengths** in it. [looks to the side] So, because **there's nowhere else** in this prison that has strings...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] The only possibility that remains is that the strings broke when the door opened, triggering the trap and killing Ichigohara-san.

 

Terajima: [calmly] Hold on...because the switch **doesn't turn from side to side** , doesn't the make your theory impossible? If the door handle and switch were still attached when the door opened, wouldn't the strings have pulled the switch pulled side ways, which wouldn't turn it on? 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] That is a valid concern you have, Terajima-kun. [folds arms] However, it is only one thing. My theory has far less holes in it than the preposterous nonsense with the train.

 

        _Niizuma-san just offered her explanation for why what I said before is wrong...unfortunately for her, her argument has a lot more holes than she might be willing to recognize. There's one in particular that I need to point out to her..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Pair of Scissors >  **there was nothing**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] That's not true, Niizuma-san. There was something that the culprit could've used to cut that string beforehand. [seriously] The pair of scissors I found discarded in the secret room!

 

Oyamada: [surprised] Th-There was a p-pair of scissors in the s-secret room?

 

Kawashima: [nods] Yeah, there were. [seriously] The culprit could've easily used those to cut the original, larger string into two smaller strings!

 

Kasparov: [analytically] If I may add, the broken ends both those strings were rather clean, which is something I highly doubt would have come about if the strings actually did break when the door opened.

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Yeah, the broken ends would be a lot rougher if the string was actually broken in two by the door opening!

 

Niizuma: [presses lips together] ...I suppose that is a fair objection. [looks away bitterly] I was so certain I was right...

 

        _She really doesn't like being wrong..._

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] Wait...I still don't really believe that the culprit used the scissors.

 

Kawashima: [curiously] Why not, Eguchi-san? I thought we explained why the culprit could've used them.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] You did, but...I'm not satisfied with your explanation. 

 

Kasparov: [slightly surprised] Really? With what do you disagree?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] I guess I'll have to explain it to the rest of you... [glances at Hayasaka] There's no way she isn't the culprit...

 

        _So...it looks like Eguchi-san still wants Hayasaka-san to be the culprit. That's understandable, considering the terrible things Hayasaka-san did to her...but it's still wrong._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Destroyed Computer, Pair of Scissors, Removed Wire Coverings, Toy Train, Terajima's Account

 

 

Terajima: [curiously] What's your objection to what the others were saying, Eguchi-san?

 

Eguchi: [neutrally] It has to do with what Kawashima-san was saying with the scissors... [wrings hands nervously] She said that they were found **in the secret room** , right?

 

Kawashima: [nods] That's true...that's where I found them. [slightly challenging] How is that an issue? The culprit could've had access to the secret room.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] But the key has been missing for a while now, remember? Domoto-san **slapped it out of Hayasaka-san's hand** during the day when we...found the peephole.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] That's true...I didn't go to pick it up afterwards...I just **left it on the ground...**

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] The culprit **could've picked the key up after I slapped it out of Hayasaka-san's hands**. [strokes chin] And even if they hadn't done that...the culprit **still would've had access to the secret room** through the hidden door that connects it to the bathhouse.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Most of us didn't know about that door until the trial, though... [points shakily] So you **can't say for sure** that the culprit had access to the secret room!

 

         _Eguchi-san's theory would make sense...if a certain piece of evidence didn't exist. I need to show that to her to prove that the culprit was able to use those scissors._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Removed Wire Coverings >  **can't say for sure**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [firmly] No, Eguchi-san. I can say for sure that the culprit had access to the secret room. 

 

Eguchi: [challenging] Yeah? Why can you do that?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Because when found the pair of scissors during the investigation, I found them right next to a pile of removed wire coverings.

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] ...How exactly does that prove culprit went into the secret room?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Ichigohara-san was wrapped in bare electrical wires, remember? Those wires didn't have their coverings removed magically. [firmly] The culprit must've removed the coverings off the wires themselves...so, because we found those coverings in the secret room, we know the culprit was able to get in there!

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] I kinda get what yer sayin', but...what the fuck could the culprit've used to take the coverin's off the wires?

 

        _That should be easy to answer, if I think about what I found them next to..._

 

A pocket knife/A kitchen knife/The pair of scissors

 

 

 

 

Answer: The pair of scissors

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] The culprit could've used the scissors both to cut the strings and to remove the coverings from the wires, Komatsu-kun.

 

Terajima: [nods slowly] That makes sense...

 

Eguchi: [slightly angry] Ngh...I guess you're right...

 

        _She doesn't like being wrong, either..._

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair pensively] So...you guys have been talking about a lot of stuff that makes it look like I'm not the killer... [frowns] ...It's making me confused. Am I the killer after all...or was that stuff with the strings really all just a trick?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] I'm inclined to believe that it is the latter...as the train and strings could not possibly both be what activated that trap...one must be a mere distraction. The evidence has pointed to the strings being the red herring, and, as such...it seems you are not the culprit after all, Hayasaka-san.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] It's a g-good thing we d-didn't vote for h-her, then...if w-we had, we'd p-probably all be d-dead right now...

 

Motoki: [shudders] Don't even say that...I don't want to imagine what'd happen if we got the killer wrong...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] You have too, otherwise you won't fully understand the stakes of what we're dealing with. [strokes chin] If we vote incorrectly, every one of us will die except for the person who killed Ichigohara-san. Do you want to look away from that truth, Motoki-san?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Of course not...I just don't like thinking about dying.

 

        _That's understandable...I don't like thinking about dying either, but it is something I need to keep in the back of my mind...something to motivate me to find Ichigohara-san's killer._

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] If Hayasaka-san really isn't the killer..what do we now? [points aggressively] The killer could be any one of us!

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] No, that's not true. 

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Why not, Terajima-kun?

 

Terajima: [calmly] Only the people who were on the third floor at 11:30 could be the culprit. [adjusts sunglasses] Because of the thick concrete layer that's between each floor, there's no way anyone on the second or first floor could've killed the garden girl...the concrete is way too thick for a simple TV remote signal to pass through.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Hold up, what the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout? I don't remember ever hearin' 'bout no concrete layers.

 

Terajima: [calmly] You must not have been listening in the last class trial, because, while he talking about the fire alarm system, Monohebi explicitly stated that there are thick concrete layers between each floor to ensure a fire cannot spread from one to another.

 

        _Oh yeah...I do remember that, now that Terajima-kun brings that up..._

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] Speaking of that, the fact that the fire alarms are floor specific is still a massive safety violation, Monohebi!

 

Monohebi: [irritatedly] Sashihara, I have stated in the past that I have the resources to stop a fire should one break out. [neutrally] None of you need to worry about dying from anything other than the homicidal tendencies of your fellow inmates.

 

        _He says that as if it's reassuring..._

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Um...if we want to get back on topic...who wasn't on the third floor at 11:30? We can eliminate some suspects if we discuss that...

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Unfortunately, there's not much to discuss. Kasparov-kun and I were in the Rec Room on the second floor, but I don't think anyone else wasn’t on the third floor.

 

Kasparov: [presses fingers temple] No...if my memory serves me correctly, everyone else was on the third floor at exactly 11:30. Terajima-kun and Oyamada-kun were in the Library, Niizuma-san and Kawashima-san were in the girls' bathroom, Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun were in the pool, and Motoki-san, Eguchi-san, and Hayasaka-san were right outside the bathhouse.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] So we p-pretty much only eliminated t-two suspects out of e-eleven...that's s-still nine people who c-could be the culprit... [apprehensively] W-We'll never find them at th-this rate...

 

Terajima: [soothingly] Don't worry, Oyamada-kun. We'll find the culprit. 

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] Yeah...and if we wanna cross off some suspects, didn't we agree earlier that neither me or Sashihara-kun is the culprit?

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] We did say something like that, yes. [folds arms] However, with the new information about the remote, you two are still suspects.

 

Komatsu: [dejectedly] Damn...I was hopin' I could be proved innocent...

 

        _You might still be innocent, Komatsu-kun. That's because..._

 

Komatsu and Sashihara were both wearing bathing suits/Komatsu and Sashihara were both naked/Komatsu and Sashihara were both in their ordinary clothes

 

 

 

 

Answer: Komatsu and Sashihara were both wearing bathing suits

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Komatsu-kun...I actually think and Sashihara-kun are innocent due to you both being in your bathing suits at 11:30.

 

Sashihara: [shouts happily] Ha! It's a wondrous feeling to be proven innocent!

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] ...How exactly were you proven innocent? All Kawashima-san said was that the two of you were in your bathing suits at the time of the murder.

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] The bathing suits don't have pockets, Niizuma-san! So we wouldn't have a place to conceal the remote used to turn the train on! [adjusts medical mask] Besides, Komatsu-kun was unconscious...so it would've been extra impossible for him to be the killer!

 

Niizuma: [presses lips together tightly] ...I guess you both aren't the culprit, then.

 

Komatsu: [happily] Ya bet yer ass we ain't!

 

Eguchi: [small smile] Yeah...that's good to know. [grimaces] But even with Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun being innocent...that's still seven people who could be the killer...

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side] W-Well...T-Terajima-kun and I w-were all the way in the b-back corner of the L-Library...that's t-too far away from the b-bathhouse for a TV r-remote signal to t-travel, right?

 

Motoki: [fiddles with bracelets] Yeah...it'd have to be someone who was a lot closer to the bathhouse...so that rules the two of you out.

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] In addition to those two, I highly doubt Hayasaka-san is the culprit. If she wanted to be the killer, there would be no need for the complicated train set up, nor for her to create extra evidence by attacking Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun.

 

Hayasaka: [relieved] So I'm not gonna be executed...that's good to know...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] So, we're down to four possible suspects right now. Eguchi-san, Motoki-san, Niizuma-san, and I.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] I don't exactly disagree with the list, but...everyone was with at least one other person at exactly 11:30... [confusedly] So how could any one of the four of us be the killer?

 

        _Yeah, Eguchi-san's right. I really doubt anyone would pull out the remote in front of another person, but that must be what happened. It's the only explanation. No one was alone at exactly 11:30 due to the partner system being in place, so—_

 

_...Wait a minute. That person...that person wasn't alone. They were in the same room as their partner, but...they weren't alone. Not at exactly 11:30. I can hardly believe it, but if I think about where everyone was at exactly 11:30 and who could've knocked Ichigohara-san out this morning...it can only be them. There's simply no other explanation. The person who pressed the remote and activated the trap that killed Ichigohara-san...the person who tried to frame Hayasaka-san for Ichigohara-san's murder...that person must be..._

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

 

Wakana Kawashima

Eisuke Terajima 

Sakiko Motoki

~~Yuuto Furuhata~~

Yuzuki Eguchi

Sergey Kasparov

~~ Mayumi Carrasco ~~

Mika Hayasaka

Tomiko Niizuma

~~ Noriyo Ichigohara ~~

~~Yoshi Yamaguchi~~  


Yutaka Komatsu

Hisaya Sashihara

Osamu Oyamada

~~ Michio Aozora ~~

Otoha Domoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, who is it? Who is the true killer? Now's your last chance to take a guess at who they are...


	37. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Class Trial Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the culprit correct? Scroll down to find out...

[TOMIKO NIIZUMA CHOSEN]

 

 

Kawashima: It can only be you!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] ...Niizuma-san. You're the one who killed Ichigohara-san, aren't you?

 

Sashihara: [shocked] Wait...Niizuma-san!?

 

Hayasaka: [eyes widen] What...? You're suspecting her, of all people? 

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] I don't get it...wasn't Niizuma-san your partner, Kawashima-san? How could she possibly be the killer?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Because right at 11:30...the two of us weren't together.

 

Domoto: [raises eyebrow] What the hell are you talking about? You both said before you were in the bathroom together when you heard the body discovery announcement. [icily] Were the two of you lying to the rest of us?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] No...it's true were going to the bathroom together. However, we were in two different stalls at exactly 11:30. [thoughtfully] And Niizuma-san...she was in the stall closest to the wall opposite the door.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] You say that like it's important...but I don't really get why that matters...

 

Kawashima: [narrows eyes] It's because that wall...if you take a look at the map on the e-Handbooks, you'll see there's a room on the other side of it. [seriously] Do any of you guys know what that room is?

 

Terajima: [coolly] ...The bathhouse. 

 

Kawashima: [nods] Exactly. 

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Kawashima-san, I ain't sure I get it...are ya sayin' that Niizuma-san was in that stall so that she'd be as close to the remote sensor on the toy train as she could be?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] That's exactly what I'm saying, Komatsu-kun. Also...it was Niizuma-san who suggested that we go to the bathroom.

 

Terajima: [calmly] I can confirm that. I overheard their conversation.

 

Oyamada: [looks down and to the side ] Y-Yeah...so d-did I... [disapprovingly] Which s-sucks, because a L-Library should be q-quiet place...

 

        _Sorry about that, Oyamada-kun...I guess Niizuma-san and I were a little careless with how loud we were talking in there._

 

Domoto: [neutrally] Niizuma-san...you haven't said anything yet. [narrows eyes] Why is that? 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] ..........

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Well? Ain't ya gonna say somethin'?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] ...Of course. [examines nails] Forgive me for the temporary silence. I was simply in awe of how idiotic the accusation against me is.

 

        _Idiotic? It's far from that._

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] What's wrong with the accusation against you, Niizuma-san? [firmly] Because if you're going to say an issue with it is that you wouldn't know what time it was, you're wrong.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] I was just about to ask about that...there aren't any clocks in the bathrooms, right? [wrings hands nervously] So how would she be able to press the remote at 11:30 if she couldn't be sure what time it is?

 

        _Even if there aren't any clocks in the bathrooms, she could've known what time it is, Eguchi-san...and the reason why is..._

 

Niizuma has an extremely precise inner sense of time/Niizuma is actually an atomic clock/The watch Hayasaka picked out for her yesterday

 

 

 

 

Answer: The watch Hayasaka picked out for her yesterday

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Eguchi-san, when Hayasaka-san and Niizuma-san were partners yesterday, Hayasaka-san picked out a watch for her. [gestures to watch] You can see it on her wrist right now.

 

Eguchi: [looks at Niizuma's watch] Oh yeah...I guess that answers my question...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Because I have this watch, I admit it's correct to say that I could've known what time it was at 11:30...however, that doesn't mean anything. [brushes hair out of face] The argument against me is still very flawed.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Really? What's flawed about it?

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Oh, where should I even start?  [folds arms] Firstly, you claim that I pressed the TV remote at exactly 11:30...however, that's just not possible.

 

Kasparov: [raises eyebrows] It is not? Is what Kawashima-san said about you two being in two separate stalls at 11:30 false?

 

Niizuma; [examines nails] It's true that we were in two separate stalls for a brief time. [looks to the side] However...when the body discovery announcement went off at precisely 11:30, Kawashima-san and I were talking by the sinks. [coldly] So her claim that I pressed the TV remote at that time is ludicrous, because we were both in sight of each other at exactly 11:30.

 

        _...Damn. She's not wrong...the two of us were in sight of each other when the body discovery announcement went off. However, it's still possible she pressed the remote at 11:30._

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Niizuma-san, while it is true that we were talking when the body discovery announcement was about to go off, we hadn't been talking for long. The time between when you left the stall and when the body discovery announcement went off was twenty seconds at most.

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] You're not wrong. Our conversation wasn't very long. [brushes hair out of face] However, Hayasaka-san opened the door to the bathhouse right at 11:30, correct? And as soon as she did that, she, Eguchi-san, and Motoki-san found Ichigohara-san's corpse, activating the body discovery announcement. [folds arms] I doubt it took twenty whole seconds for them to open a door and for the body discovery announcement to be activated...so, because we were talking right at 11:30, Kawashima-san, I cannot be the culprit.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Sorry, Niizuma-san, but...we didn't open the door right at 11:30...

 

Niizuma: [raises eyebrows] ...What? [coldly] Have you three been lying this entire trial?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Niizuma-san, Hayasaka-san did open the door at 11:30...just not right when the clock changed from 11:29 to 11:30.

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] Why did she wait!? Didn't you say you were actively waiting for the door to unlock at 11:30 to open it?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] I was but the door didn't unlock until...I don't know, 11:30 and thirty seconds? Something like that. [flatly] All I know is that it was still locked right when the clock changed from 11:29 to 11:30...

 

Domoto: [strokes chin That's odd...why would it lock at such a weird time? [icily] Monohebi, did you lie to us about the lock on the bathhouse door?

 

Monohebi: [fake sadness] You wound me, Domoto. Of course I did not lie. [neutrally] On your first day on the third floor, I told you all that the bathhouse door can only be locked for a maximum of three hours, which is entirely true. [slight smile] However...I suppose I forgot to mention that the door is very precise when it comes to timing. If someone tells the door to lock itself for three hours, it will be locked for all 10,800 seconds of those three hours. Not one instant less or more. 

 

        _That explains why the door unlocked at such a weird time..._

 

Terajima: [shakes head] What a pointlessly precise clock to have for a door. [calmly] Anyway...because the door can only be locked for a maximum of three hours, that means the earliest it could've been locked is 8:30 and thirty seconds, right? 

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] The thirty seconds part is a not really necessary, but yeah...that's right. [grimaces] However, that doesn't mean much...the culprit still could've locked the door at any time between 8:30 and 11:30...

 

Kasparov: [presses finger to temple] ...Hmm. It seems that we cannot use when the culprit locked the bathhouse door as a way to determine their identity. [neutrally] No matter. We shall find them another way.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Yes, I'm certain that you will. [brushes hair out of face] However, I'd just like to say that accusing me is pointless and ridiculous.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair sadly] Yeah...I agree. I really don't think Tomiko-san is the killer...

 

Niizuma: [distasteful glance] .......... 

 

        _It looks like she doesn't appreciate Hayasaka-san's support very much..._

 

Terajima: [calmly] You say that you're not the culprit...but how do you prove that? [pushes sunglasses up nose] Because if we take what Eguchi-san said into account, then you and the waitress heard the body discovery announcement around 11:30 and thirty seconds...which means that you still would've been in the stall when the time changed from 11:29 to 11:30. [coolly] So...you still could be the culprit.

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] .......... [folds arms] Aren't you guys ignoring another potential suspect?

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] ...What? There's another suspect?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Of course. [scratches neck] It's someone who's always looked like they're on our side...someone who's fought so hard to find the past culprits...someone who's clearly very skilled at putting up a façade to hide their true self...

 

        _Hold on...is she talking about...?_

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Niizuma-san...are you saying I'm a suspect?

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] Absolutely. If I was alone when the time changed from 11:29 to 11:30, then so were you. [folds arms] I admit it...your strategy is quite brilliant, Kawashima-san. Deceiving us by helping in the first two class trials...only to stab us in the back in the third.

 

        _...What!? that's not what's happening, not at all!_

 

Kawashima: [firmly] I'm not the killer, Niizuma-san. You are!

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] Really? I'd be willing to take your word for it, if it weren't for the fact that Yamaguchi-kun and Carrasco-san both desperately assured us they were innocent...and look how that turned out.

 

Kawashima: [narrows eyes] Don't bring up past cases to try and deflect blame, Niizuma-san. You're far more suspicious than I am!

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] Are you really saying that with a straight face? [examines nails] You were the one who accused Hayasaka-san...because of your deductions, we almost voted her as the killer. [coldly] Because of you, we all almost died.

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I was only following what seemed to be the most logical option at the time. [firmly] I wasn't trying to lead everyone astray!

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] If I may add...it was my suggestion that led Kawashima-san to suspecting Hayasaka-san in the first place. [crosses arms] So it's not exactly fair to say it was all her.

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair uncomfortably] Still, we all almost died because of her...if it weren't for Sergey-kun bringing up the toy train...we'd have voted wrong...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] Yes...Kasparov-kun, I offer my most sincere thanks to you for saving us from Kawashima-san's lies. 

 

Kasparov: [neutrally] You are welcome...although I am not entirely certain Kawashima-san has been lying this entire time.

 

Niizuma: [raises eyebrows] You're not?

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] ...No. Kawashima-san was the one who first proposed that the toy train was what actually activated power to the outlets...knowing that, I have difficulty accusing her. [frowns] It simply would not be strategic of her, if she were the killer, to propose something that would take suspicion off the person she would be trying to frame.

 

Sashihara: [points aggressively] Yeah, it wouldn't make sense for Kawashima-san to say that if she was actually the killer! 

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] No...it wouldn't. The culprit would probably try as hard as they could to prevent us from coming to the conclusion that the toy train is really what turned the switch on. [narrows eyes] Strangely enough...that's exactly what you did, Niizuma-san. You strongly resisted the idea that the strings weren't actually what turned on the switch. 

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Indeed I did. I resisted an idea that I thought was illogical because I didn't want us all to die. I fought to find the truth...and I was on the wrong side of it. So be it. [folds arms] ...Speaking of finding the truth, I have a suggestion.

 

Terajima: [curiously] You do? What is it?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] I suggest we treat the accusation against me like a statistical hypothesis test.

 

        _...What?_

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Huh? Whaddaya mean by that, Niizuma-san?

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] Y-Yeah, what's a h-hypothesis test?

 

Niizuma: [annoyedly] Do you guys really not know...? [folds arms] A statistical hypothesis test is a test done by using statistics to decide the probability that a given theory is correct or not.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] That's cool and all, but I don't really get how it connects to this trial...

 

Niizuma: [annoyedly] Please wait for me to finish talking before you needlessly interject yourself. [looks to the side] Anyway...in a statistical hypothesis test, there are often two hypotheses: a null hypothesis, which states that the given theory is false, and an alternative hypothesis, which states that the given theory is not false.

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] One thing that should be noted about all this is that you never definitively say that either hypothesis is true...as hypothesis tests are conducted using samples, they are guesses...very educated guesses, but still guesses. [shifts balance to right leg] So, one must either reject the null hypothesis or fail to reject it. Those are the only two options.

 

Domoto: [pinches bridge of nose] This is pointless...can you stop with the statistics lesson and just say what you mean?

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] ...Hmph. Fine. [folds arms] My point in bringing that up is that the null hypothesis in this situation is that I am not guilty, whereas the alternative hypothesis is that I'm guilty. Failing to reject the null hypothesis would be assuming that I'm innocent, while rejecting it would mean I'm presumably guilty. [looks to the side] Obviously, we can't use statistics to get to either of those conclusions...so, in place of sampling data, we must use evidence instead. 

 

        _...That was a lot. Niizuma-san seems to want to compare this to a statistical hypothesis test...fine. I'll show her and everyone else that she has to be the killer. I'll reject the null hypothesis and prove she's guilty!_

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Eguchi's Account, Niizuma's Account, Destroyed Computer, Art Room TV, Monohebi File #3

 

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] This accusation against me... [folds arms] ...it is so, so very flawed.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] Why, Niizuma-san? Are you still denying that you could've pressed the remote?

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] No. My concerns rests with the fact that you **completely ignored** the possibility that Eguchi-san and Motoki-san are both suspects.

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] What makes you think we're guilty? [defensively] The two of us were **in full sight of each other** at the time of death!

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] Both of you could've had the remote concealed somewhere on your body and covertly pressed it while it was hidden... [examines nails] You could've hidden it beneath your poncho, Motoki-san... [folds arms] And you **could've hidden** it in your denim jacket, Eguchi-san.

 

Eguchi: [points shakily] That's not true!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Prove it. [looks to the side] Additionally, Kawashima-san has conveniently ignored the fact that Motoki-san **had an opportunity** to attack Ichigohara-san this morning.

 

Motoki: [defensively] I didn’t attack her! I really did have a headache!

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] You say that as if it’s evidence. [folds arms] **No one else** can corroborate your story about having a headache, so don’t even try to use it as proof.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Why aren't you admitting could’ve done it too, Niizuma-san? You had an opportunity to set up your death trap when you left the Library alone earlier, claiming to go to the bathroom... [points shakily] When in reality, you headed over to the girls' locker room and **attacked Ichigohara-san**!

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Bringing up another subject to deflect blame...how typical of a cornered killer. [brushes hair out of face] And, in regards to that tangent, I'd like to tell you that I the period for which I left the Library simply **wasn't long enough**  for me to have attacked Ichigohara-san.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] See? These arguments against me...they're nothing more than conjecture and speculation. [coldly] They aren't enough to make me the culprit.

 

          _Are you sure about that, Niizuma-san? The case against you is far more than conjecture and speculation..._

 

 

 

 

Answer: Niizuma's Account >  **wasn't long enough**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Niizuma-san...you say that you couldn't be the culprit because you weren't gone from the Library long enough to have attacked Ichigohara-san...but that's not true.

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Are you serious, Kawashima-san? Of course it wasn't enough time.

 

Hayasaka: [curiously] How long was it again? I don't remember...

 

Terajima: [pushes sunglasses up nose] Niizuma-san left the Library, claiming to be going to the bathroom, for precisely four minutes and fifty-six seconds. [calmly] I made sure to keep track as soon as I saw her leave.

 

Komatsu: [rubs back of neck] So she was gone for five minutes...that ain't a whole lotta time at all.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] No, it's not. [brushes hair out of face] It's not nearly enough time for me to have gone to the girls' locker room, attacked Ichigohara-san, dragged her to the bathhouse, wrapped her in electrical wires, brought the strings from the Art Room and the extension cords from the Music Room, and have returned to the Library.

 

Sashihara: [thinking hard] That sure is a lot of stuff to do in only five minutes... [points aggressively] But didn't we say earlier that a lot of the stuff used to set up Ichigohara-san's death was brought there last night!?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] We did say that, yes, but never proved it. The killer very well could've set up everything today.

 

        _No, Niizuma-san. That's not true. The culprit had to have begun setting everything up sometime before this morning. I know that because..._

 

Eguchi and Hayasaka saw someone else sneaking around last night/Someone noticed something going missing overnight/A second bathtub had an extension cord and hairdryer in it

 

 

 

 

Answer: A second bathtub had an extension cord and hairdryer in it

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Niizuma-san, the culprit had to have started setting up for Ichigohara-san's death last night. [firmly] Otherwise, the stuff we found in the other bathtub doesn't make sense!

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] That's right...if the culprit had set up everything after attacking Ichigohara-san, they would've already known that Motoki-san wasn't present, due to her not being in the locker room with Ichigohara-san.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] That means nothing. [folds arms] If Motoki-san is the culprit, she could've put that stuff in the bathtub to make herself more innocent. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] You are correct in saying that it is possible she could have done that... [analytically] However, I believe it is far more likely that the culprit heard Motoki-san and Ichigohara-san discussing their plans to take a bath at dinner and made preparations last night to kill both of them in the morning.

 

Motoki: [shudders] I still can't believe it...I almost died with Ichigohara-san...

 

Niizuma: [rolls eyes] Oh, stop this charade. [coldly] Don't act like you weren't the one who put that stuff in the bathtub. You had all morning to do it. [folds arms] I only left the bathhouse for five minutes...which, by the way, still wasn't enough time to kill Ichigohara-san.

 

Domoto: [icily] But it would be if you had filled the bathtubs and brought the extension cords, strings, and the wires to the bathhouse the night before. [crosses arms] I admit, you'd be pressed for time...but the Library really isn't very far from the girls' locker room or the bathhouse. With the preparations, you definitely could've done it.

 

Niizuma: [annoyedly] Could've, could've, could've... [folds arms] There is a small chance that I _could_ have done that...however, you have nothing to suggest that I actually did. As the Ultimate Statistician, I rate the probability that I was able to do that at approximately 3%.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Are we supposed to take that figure seriously? You're pretty biased in this situation...

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Hmph...I admittedly am. However, the point still stands that there is no proof that I actually went to attack Ichigohara-san instead of going to the bathroom. [looks to the side] Besides, as I previously stated, Motoki-san had all morning to attack Ichigohara-san and set up her death. [coldly] So she's far more suspicious than I am.

 

Motoki: [defensively] No, I'm not! [frustratedly] You're just blaming me to take suspicion off yourself, Niizuma-san.

 

Niizuma: [brushes hair out of face] No, I'm blaming you because you're far more likely to be the culprit than I am. [folds arms] I'm also doing it because I'm not the culprit.

 

        _She says that yet again...but can she actually prove it? I doubt it...given the information we know, Niizuma-san is the most likely culprit. However, she's obviously not going to admit that anytime soon...so I'll have to use evidence to take away her defenses until she has none left._

 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE

 

 

Truth Bullets: Blue Tarp, Hidden Door, Komatsu and Motoki's Head Wounds, Destroyed Computer, Bathhouse Door

 

 

Sashihara: [adjusts medical mask] You say that you're innocent, Niizuma-san... [points aggressively] But do you have any real proof to back that statement up!?

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] Of course I do. [folds arms] First off, nothing connects me to the murder. There's **zero proof** I went to the crime scene. [brushes hair out of face] No **pieces of fabric**... **no incriminating messages**...nothing like that.

 

Domoto: [arches eyebrow] So? You could've gotten rid of evidence that incriminates you.

 

Niizuma: [raises eyebrow] Oh really? Where could I have put it? In the secret room? [brushes hair out of face] I had no knowledge of the hidden door and I didn't have access to the key, so I couldn't have gotten in there. [brushes hair out of face] Besides, a pair of scissors, removed wire coverings, and a broken computer... **none of that stuff makes me look suspicious**.

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] So, if you really are going to say that I'm the culprit... [shifts balance to right leg] Then you'll have to explain to me why Motoki-san can't be the culprit.

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] She had **all morning** to prepare for Ichigohara-san's death... [folds arms] Also, she could've hidden the Art Room TV remote **underneath her poncho** and pressed it right before Hayasaka-san opened the door to the bathhouse.

 

Hayasaka: [pensively] Maybe...I probably **wouldn't have seen it** if she'd done that...I was too focused on the door to the bathhouse...

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Additionally, Motoki-san's story that Ichigohara-san told her to go back to her room and rest could easily be **nothing more than a lie...** [brushes hair out of face] After all, Motoki-san has **no proof** that she actually had a headache.

 

Motoki: [frustratedly] But my headache was real! [points accusatorially] You're just accusing me because you don't want to be suspected!

 

Terajima: [coolly] Yeah, why are you insisting on keeping the blame on someone else, stats girl? Is it because you're really guilty?

 

Eguchi: [wrings hands nervously] It has to be that... [avoids eye contact] I mean, Kawashima-san, Motoki-san, and I probably aren't guilty...so she's the **only suspect left**.

 

         _Niizuma-san is putting up a good fight, I admit it...but she can't resist the truth getting out forever. She's made a mistake...and I need to show it to her to prove that she has to be the killer!_

 

 

 

 

Answer: Destroyed Computer >  **none of that stuff makes me look suspicious**

 

 

Kawashima: No, that's wrong!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Actually, Niizuma-san...the stuff in the secret room does make you look suspicious.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] No, it doesn't. None of that stuff in there points to me being the culprit.

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Well...you're kind of right. Nothing in there directly incriminates you...however, you slipped up.

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] ...What?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You mentioned that there was a broken computer, pair of scissors, and removed wire coverings in there.

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] Hold up...a broken computer? I ain't remember hearin' nothin' 'bout that...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] You shouldn't, Komatsu-kun, because I made no mention of that destroyed computer this entire trial. [narrows eyes] However...you knew about it, Niizuma-san. Why?

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] ..........

 

        _...Got her. She's finally starting to crack._

 

Oyamada: [apprehensively] W-Wait...if she kn-knew about the c-computer...then th-that means...

 

Domoto: [icily] She has to be the culprit.

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] I don't get it...why would she break that computer? [shouts loudly] All that was on it was the video of Furuhata-kun, right?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I don't know her why she destroyed that computer. However, because two things we know that directly connect to Ichigohara-san's murder, the scissors and removed wire coverings, were found in the secret room, I think it's safe to assume that Niizuma-san only would've known about that computer if she was the killer. 

 

Niizuma: [coldly] That's still an assumption. It proves nothing.

 

Terajima: [calmly] Unfortunately...I have to agree with the stats girl about this. [pushes sunglasses up nose] Though it's really unlikely, it's still possible she could've been in the secret room after the culprit set up the crime late last night.

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] Yes...that's right. [folds arms] I went back to the secret room during the investigation. Monohebi unlocked it, so I didn't have to worry about needing the key...and I had no idea the hidden door existed, so that's why no one in the bathhouse saw me go into it.

 

Domoto: [icily] But weren't you in the Music Room for most of the investigation? How would you have investigated the secret room if you were there the whole time?

 

Hayasaka: [pensively] Well...just becasue Tomiko-san was there for most of the investigation doesn't mean she was there for all of it... [twirls hair] Besides, the secret room isn't huge. It wouldn't take her long to investigate it...

 

        _That's true..._

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] Hayasaka-san, why are you defending Niizuma-san? [shouts loudly] She was the one who tried to frame you for murder!

 

Hayasaka: [hugs herself] You...You don't know that. [pensively] Tomiko-san...she's always been someone who I've actually liked. So...I find it hard to accept that she's the killer...

 

        _So that wasn't just an act she put on for her "Mika-chan" personality...it was genuine. I didn't expect that. Even still, though...Niizuma-san is the culprit. Hayasaka-san will just have to accept that._

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I'm sorry, Hayasaka-san...but even if you did admire her, that doesn't mean you should defend her blindly. [grimaces] That won't end well...

 

Hayasaka: [crossly] I'm not defending her blindly, Wakana-san. What I said about the secret room is true...  [twirls hair] Besides, there's still something else that doesn't make sense if Tomiko-san's really the culprit.

 

Kasparov: [curiously] There is? What is it?

 

Hayasaka: [pensively] Yuzuki-san and I were setting up for my plan to kill Yutaka-kun last night, remember?

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] Yeah...I remember that all too well... [hugs herself, looks to the side, and frowns] I remember when you blackmailed me into helping you. [coldly] I remember when you emotionally abused me by threatening to reveal something extremely personal to me.

 

Hayasaka: [looks down shamefully] Yuzuki-san...I...I was desperate and I did something terrible...I'm sorry...

 

Eguchi: [coldly] Apology absolutely not accepted.

 

Hayasaka: [tearfully] I...

 

        _I don't want to feel right now...Hayasaka-san really does seem upset about what she did to Eguchi-san, but at the same time...she did something pretty horrible to her that can't just be ignored..._

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Not to interrupt, Hayasaka-san, but what was your point in bringing up what you and Eguchi-san were doing last night?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Yeah, I don't really see what that has to do with anything...we already established that the attacker and culprit aren't the same person.

 

Hayasaka: [sadly] It's not about that... [twirls hair pensively] I brought it up because Yuzuki-san and I were walking all around the third floor last night...wouldn't we have seen Tomiko-san if she set everything up last night like you guys claim she did?

 

        _You two could've seen her...but just because you didn't see anything doesn't mean Niizuma-san never went up there. That's because..._

 

Niizuma didn't need to use the third floor/Niizuma could've made preparations later than Hayasaka and Eguchi/Niizuma set everything up in the morning

 

 

 

 

Answer: Niizuma could've made preparations later than Hayasaka and Eguchi

 

 

Kawashima: I got it!

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Hayasaka-san, at what time last night did you and Eguchi-san set up everything for Komatsu-kun's murder?

 

Hayasaka: [pensively] Hmm...it was around 11, I think.

 

Eguchi: [neutrally] Yeah...that's true. Also, it took about twenty minutes in all to do.

 

Kawashima: [nods] Okay. I understand. [seriously] So, taking that into account, isn't it perfectly plausible that Niizuma-san just made her preparations for Ichigohara-san's death later?

 

Hayasaka: [bites thumb nail] But...if she did that, she would've been up really late...so shouldn't she be really tired right now if that's the case?

 

Terajima: [calmly] No, not if she brewed herself a cup of coffee in the morning. [pushes sunglasses up nose] That'd definitely help make her less tired. 

 

Kasparov: [considers carefully] Indeed. [analytically] In addition to that, I would like to point out that Niizuma-san is the Ultimate Statistician, and as such we can expect her to be very calculating and cautious of risks. So, I think it is actually quite likely that she would only do something as risky as preparing a murder late in the night, where she could be sure no one would see her.

 

Hayasaka: [hesitantly] I...I guess that makes sense...

 

        _Kasparov-kun's right...Niizuma-san is a pretty calculating person. She definitely wouldn't risk anything if she could help it...hold on. That makes me think of something..._

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] Kasparov-kun, what you just said about Niizuma-san is making me think...Niizuma-san's a very shrewd person. [slightly challenging] Is that why you chose me as your partner this morning, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [raises eyebrows] Huh? What do you mean?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] As you said before, I've been very helpful in solving the past two trials. [thoughtfully] If I think like a killer, securing an alibi with the person who helped solve the last two trials would do wonders for making you look innocent, wouldn't it? 

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] .......... [looks to the side] That's nothing more than conjecture and speculation. You keep on accusing me of being the killer, Kawashima-san, when it's still just as possible it could be you.

 

Domoto: [strokes chin] Really? Kawashima-san didn't leave to go to the "bathroom" at 8:30 this morning. You did. [crosses arms] You had both the opportunity to attack Ichigohara-san and to kill her when you were alone in the bathroom stall. [icily] So are you really going to sit here and say Kawashima-san is just as suspicious as you?

 

Motoki: [rubs shoulder] Yeah...you're way more suspicious than Kawashima-san is.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] If anyone's going to talk to me about who's suspicious and who's not, I'm not going to let it be the person who has admitted to being alone for essentially the entire morning. [brushes hair out of face] You still could've very easily pressed that TV remote outside the door to the bathhouse by concealing it underneath that horrifically ugly poncho of yours.

 

Motoki: [hurt] Ugly...? [angrily] This poncho is representation of the many cultures and languages I've studied! Don't you dare call it ugly!

 

Niizuma: [shifts balance to right leg] I'll call it whatever I want. The fact still stands that you are just as viable a suspect as I am. [folds arms] That reminds me...there's a reason why me being the culprit is impossible.

 

Oyamada: [confusedly] Wh-What is it? I d-don't see wh-what it is...

 

Niizuma: [scratches neck] It has to do with me being able to enter the secret room. [folds arms] If I'm following the logic Kawashima-san has been establishing so far...were I the culprit, I would've had to have entered that room to break the computer and put the scissors and wire coverings in there. [shifts balance to right leg] All this would've had to have been done at some point before Monohebi unlocked the door to it during the investigation.

 

        _Yes, that's all true...but where's she going with this?_

 

Kawashima: [narrows eyes] What's your point in bringing all this up, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] If I were the culprit, I would've had to be able to gain access to the secret room. [brushes hair out of face] However, because the key is missing and there's no proof I had any knowledge of the hidden door that connects the bathhouse and secret room, I can't be the killer.

 

Terajima: [coolly] Is that really your defense? It's completely possible you knew about the hidden door.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Possibility does not equal probability. You have no way to prove I knew about it.

 

Komatsu: [fixes belt] Even if ya didn't know 'bout the hidden door, ya still coulda gotten the key!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] The key is missing, Komatsu-kun. No one's seen it in over two days. [looks to the side] Face it. None of you can prove I had any way to access the secret room.

 

        _Niizuma-san's point might make sense...if there wasn't a way where she could've gotten that key. Although she's staying mostly calm and collected, this defense is so faulty that I can tell she's getting desperate. I need to drive her further into desperation until she finally breaks and admits she's the killer...and to do that, I need to point out to her when she could've gotten that key!_

 

 

LOGIC DIVE

 

 

Q1: Who was the person who first found the key to the secret room?

 

Tomiko Niizuma/Mika Hayasaka/Otoha Domoto

 

 

Q2: When did this individual lose track of the key?

 

When someone pickpocketed them and stole it/When they threw it in the trash can in the Art Room/When Domoto slapped it out of their hand

 

 

Q3: When could the culprit have gotten the key?

 

While Motoki was yelling at Hayasaka on the day where Hayasaka revealed the peephole/After Domoto and Hayasaka left the secret room on the day where Hayasaka revealed the peephole/Before Domoto and Hayasaka left the secret room on the day where Hayasaka revealed the peephole

 

 

 

Answers: Mika Hayasaka, When Domoto slapped it out of their hand, After Domoto and Hayasaka left the secret room on the day where Hayasaka revealed the peephole

 

 

Kawashima: I understand it!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] You did have an opportunity to get the key to the secret room, Niizuma-san. 

 

Niizuma: [raises eyebrows] Oh really? When?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] On the day where Hayasaka-san showed the girls the peephole in the secret room...Domoto-san slapped the key out of Hayasaka-san's hand, remember?

 

Hayasaka: [twirls hair] Yeah...I remember that...Otoha-san slapped it out of my hand then left. I left not too long after, too. [confusedly] I don't get how that connects to Tomiko-san specifically, though...

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well, I exited not too long after you did, Hayasaka-san...which left only Niizuma-san and Eguchi-san in the bathhouse.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Oh yeah...now that I think about it, I wasn't really paying attention to what Niizuma-san was doing after everyone else but her and I left... [hangs head shamefully] I was more focused on, um...other things...

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] That means nothing.You could've taken that key too, Kawashima-san.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] No, I couldn't have. You and Eguchi-san were right there. One of you would've seen me.

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] Gh... [coldly] Why aren't you accusing Eguchi-san? She could've gotten that key, too.

 

Kasparov: [analytically] So you admit that it is possible that you could have picked up the key when only you and Eguchi-san were left in the secret room?

 

Niizuma; [grabs necklace] Ngh...I never said that. [folds arms] I left the secret room before Eguchi-san did, so it's more likely that she took the key.

 

Eguchi: [avoids eye contact] Yeah...that's true... [panicked] Wait, I mean that it's true you left first! Not that I took the key!

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Admit it, you could be the killer, Eguchi-san. [shifts balance to right leg] You could've hidden it inside the pocket of your jeans or maybe on the inside of that denim jacket. You also could've hidden the remote in either of those places and discreetly pressed it outside of the bathhouse this morning. [brushes hair out of face] Also, you have the most motivation out of all of us to frame Hayasaka-san!

 

Eguchi: [grimaces] I mean...that's true, but... [points shakily] I didn't kill Ichigohara-san!  


 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Admit it already. You're her real killer!

 

Domoto: [icily] Stop accusing other people every five seconds, Niizuma-san. [crosses arms] You need to prove yourself innocent before going forward with any more of these accusations.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] What, are we doing guilty until proven innocent now? That's not how this works.

 

Kawashima: [firmly] Just do it, Niizuma-san. If you can prove yourself innocent, then just get it over with.

 

Niizuma: [purses lips] ........... [folds arms] ...Fine. I have two questions for you all.

 

Sashihara: [shouts loudly] What is it!?

 

Niizuma: [irritatedly] If you ask that loudly, we'll all become deaf and none will be able to hear what I say... [folds arms] Anyway, the first question is this: because you all have assumed that the culprit set up this trap, how would I have known to bring the strings to the bathhouse overnight?

 

Motoki: [perplexedly] Huh? What do you mean?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] A crucial part of this argument against me is that I used the strings to frame Hayasaka-san, or whoever was going to open that door, as a suspect. [brushes hair out of face] However...Hayasaka-san didn't announce her bath party until this morning, which would've been after the culprit set up everything last night.

 

Kasparov: [frowns] Are you saying that it is impossible for you to be the culprit because you had no way of knowing if anyone would be opening the door afterwards?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] Yes. This is just one example of how the accusation against me makes no sense...it assumes I knew things which I had no knowledge.

 

        _Damn...she's making a good point. If she didn't know someone would be using the bathhouse after Ichigohara-san, she would've had no one to frame, and no reason to use the toy train and remote...huh. It looks like we really are stuck if we can't answer this question..._

 

Hayasaka: [reluctantly] ...Tomiko-san...I'm sorry, but... [sadly] You did know about my idea of having a bath party...

 

Niizuma: [coldly] ...What did you say?

 

Hayasaka: [sadly] I said you could've known about my plan for having a bath party the next day... [twirls hair pensively] Because when I was giving you a makeover yesterday...I mentioned about how I was planning on having one the next day...and how it would be after Noriyo-san's bath if she was going to take one...

 

        _So that's how Niizuma-san knew...I never thought I'd say it, but your testimony was extremely useful, Hayasaka-san..._

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] That...that's... [coldly] ...........

 

Hayasaka: [regretfully] I'm sorry, Tomiko-san...but I had to say that... [smiles weakly] I still don't want to think someone I admire so much is the killer...but... [hangs head] You're not making it very easy...

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] ..........

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Well, that's your first question answered. What's your second one?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms with smug expression] Oh, I'm glad you asked, Domoto-san...this'll be what finally proves my innocence. [examines nails] if I really am the culprit and as such am the one who took the key from the secret room and the one who pressed the Art Room TV remote, where would I have hidden either of these things?

 

Komatsu: [furrows brow] The hell kinda question is that? [fixes belt] Ya coulda easily jus' put either thing in yer pocket or somethin' like that!

 

Niizuma: [examines nails] Except my pants have no pockets. [gestures to pants] See?

 

        Niizuma turns around slowly so that we can see her entire outfit, and sure enough, she doesn't have any visible pockets anywhere.

 

Oyamada: [squints] Sh-She....She d-doesn't have any p-pockets...

 

Hayasaka: [flatly] Yeah, I don't see any at all...

 

Niizuma: [smugly] Then that settles it. If I had no way of carrying the key or the remote around, then it's impossible for me to the culprit. [folds arms with smug expression] So, I'm going to move on to accusing the real culprit now, which is obviously Eguchi-san.

 

        _...No. I’m not going to let you do that, Niizuma-san._

 

Kawashima: [seriously] No, Niizuma-san...Eguchi-san isn't the culprit. You are.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] Will you just give this up already, Kawashima-san? [looks to the side] I get it's hard to admit you're wrong sometimes, but it has to be done in cases like this.

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] I'm not going to admit to being wrong when I know I'm right, Niizuma-san. 

 

Niizuma: [doubtfully] You know you're right? [coldly] I highly doubt it. You're just desperate to make me look like the culprit, for some reason. [brushes hair out of face] I couldn't have carried the key and remote, so I can't be the culprit. [folds arms] Why can't you just accept that already?

 

Kawashima: [firmly] Because you _did_ have a way to carry the key and remote.

 

Niizuma: [grabs necklace] What...What are you talking about? [folds arms] I had no way to carry or hide the key or remote.

 

Kawashima: [firmly] Yes, you did. It's in—

 

Niizuma: [mouth twists angrily] Shut up. You're lying!

 

Kasparov: [curiously] Lying about what?

 

Niizuma: [looks to the side] She says that I had a way to carry the key and remote, but that's nothing more than a lie.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] A lie. That's all this accusation against me is. It's all a series of conjecture and lies!

 

Niizuma: [folds arms with furious expression] Do you hear me, you dumb waitress bitch? Your entire argument consists of nothing more than speculation and deception! [curls fists with furious expression] Do you hear me!? I'm not the killer!

        _...She's finally cracked. Niizuma-san has been so calm up until now...but now she knows that I have a way to reveal how she carried the key and remote. She also knows that if everyone else finds about that, she's done for. She doesn't want the truth to get out...which is precisely why I have to reveal it! I'll beat this last defense of Niizuma-san's and prove she's the_ _culprit!_

 

 

ARGUMENT ARMAMENT

 

 

[Niizuma is dressed in a very formal-looking and businesslike pantsuit. In one hand she holds a calculator while in the other she holds a clipboard with a sheet that says "Survey Results" at the top. On either side of her is an easel with a graph on it. The easel on her left shows a pie chart while the one on her right displays a bar graph. An aura consisting of a variety of statistics equations and greek letters, including the greek letters chi, mu, and an uppercase and lowercase sigma, surrounds her] 

 

Niizuma: You're sorely mistaken, Kawashima-san...

 

Niizuma: ...it's impossible for me to be the killer.

 

Niizuma: I would've had only five minutes to attack Ichigohara-san and set up her murder...

 

Niizuma: ....no matter what you say, that's not enough time!

 

[equations and letters disappear. Argument Armament music speeds up]

 

Niizuma: Unlike me, Eguchi-san and Motoki-san are very suspicious...

 

Niizuma: ...so why are you only accusing me?

 

Niizuma: Do you want to get us all killed, Kawashima-san?

 

Niizuma: Are you the real culprit?

 

[two easels with charts on them disappear. Argument Armament music speeds up even more]

 

Niizuma: Face it, Kawashima-san, you don't have any real proof against me!

 

Niizuma: You've offered nothing but theories, conjecture, and speculation so far...

 

Niizuma: ...if you're going to accuse me, at least offer solid proof!

 

Niizuma: If you vote for me, we'll all die!

 

[calculator and clipboard disappear. Music stops and is replaced by a heartbeat sound effect] 

 

Niizuma: Where could I have carried that key and that remote?

 

 

OF————POCKET————SWEATER—————INSIDE

 

 

 

 

Answer: Inside pocket of sweater

 

 

[Niizuma falls to the ground, her pantsuit torn in several places]

 

Niizuma: Dammit...!

 

 

BREAK!

 

 

Kawashima: [slightly challenging] You could've put both the key in the inside pocket of your sweater, Niizuma-san.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms with furious expression] ..........

 

Sashihara: [confusedly] Wait, Niizuma-san has a pocket on the inside of her half-sweater? [shouts loudly] I had no idea at all!

 

Domoto: [crosses arms] Neither did I... [strokes chin] How did you know about it, Kawashima-san?

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] I had a runny nose this morning, so Niizuma-san gave me a pack of tissues... [seriously] ...which she pulled out of a pocket on the inside of her sweater! 

 

Niizuma: [curls fists with furious expression] You...how do you remember that?

 

Kawashima: [seriously] I'm a waitress, Niizuma-san. I have to remember my customers' orders, what side work I need to do, and a million different things at work at every day. [firmly] Remembering you having a hidden pocket really isn't difficult in comparison. 

 

Kasparov: [analytically] So Niizuma-san did have a way to hide the key to the secret room and the Art Room TV remote after all... [with determination] Niizuma-san...this is the final test. Empty your pocket.

 

Niizuma: [coldly] What?

 

Domoto: [icily] Just do it, Niizuma-san. If you're really innocent, that pocket inside your sweater should be empty. 

 

Terajima: [coolly] Hold on...even if it is empty, that doesn't mean she's innocent. She could've disposed of the remote and key during the investigation.

 

Kawashima: [thoughtfully] That's true, Terajima-kun...  [seriously] However, if Niizuma-san has the remote or key in her pocket, we'll finally be able to put an end to this trial.

 

Niizuma: [folds arms with furious expression] ..........

 

Kasparov: [expectantly] Well? Are you not going to empty that pocket? [narrows eyes] If you are indeed innocent as you claim...you should have no problem taking out that which is inside it.

 

Niizuma: [looks away bitterly] Ngh...this is...

 

Hayasaka: [disbelievingly] Tomiko-san...don't tell me...was it really you? [sadly] Are you...really the killer?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms] ..........

 

Komatsu: [angrily] C'mon, jus' empty yer pocket already so we can get this fuckin' trial over with!

 

Niizuma: [mouth twists angrily] Shut up...I... [looks away bitterly] This isn't... [reluctantly and furiously] ...Fine.

        After a long pause, Niizuma reaches inside her pocket and throws the pack of tissues into the center of the circle of defendant stands. Then, she pulls out a key with a Monohebi head on it and throws it into the center. Lastly, and with the most difficulty, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the Art Room TV remote.

 

Niizuma: [holds remote and looks at it with a bitter smile] Ah...I knew should've gotten rid of this piece of shit when I had the chance...but I guess I was too cocky. [holds remote and looks away bitterly] I was so, so close to getting away with everything...

 

        _So finally she relents..._

 

Oyamada: [adjusts glasses] S-So it really w-was her...Niizuma-san's the o-one who k-killed Ichigohara-san in s-such a c-cruel way...

 

        Niizuma says nothing. Instead, she looks at the remote one last time and throws it into the center of the circle, too.

 

Domoto: [icily] I'm guessing you're not going to admit to it yourself, then. [crosses arms] No matter. The remote is proof enough of your guilt.

 

        _Yeah...that says all we need to know. But even so..._

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Even though we know Niizuma-san is the culprit...I don't want to leave any room for doubt. [determined] I'll go over this case one last time and prove that Tomiko Niizuma is the true culprit!

 

 

CLOSING ARGUMENT

 

 

Missing Pieces:

A: Eguchi reluctantly agrees to help the culprit

B: During the makeover, Hayasaka also selects a watch for the culprit to wear

C: Using the watch Hayasaka had picked out for them the day before, the culprit carefully keeps track of the time

D: Kawashima and the culprit head upstairs to the Library

E: Furuhata writes a note to Terajima

F: With the power to the outlets activated, electricity flows through the hairdryer and shocks Ichigohara to death

G: The culprit knocks out Ichigohara and drags her into the women’s bathroom

H: Using the guitar string they got earlier, the culprit strangles Aozora

I: To ensure her screams can't alert anyone if they're nearby, the culprit gags Ichigohara by putting duct tape over her mouth

J: The culprit attaches the Art Room TV's remote sensor to the train and hooks it up to the train's inner mechanisms

K: For unknown reasons, the culprit destroys the computer in the secret room

L: The culprit leaves the bathhouse through the hidden door to the secret room

M: Eguchi and the culprit go to bed for the night

N: The culprit brings Ichigohara to the bathhouse

O: The culprit takes two strings, a TV remote, and a TV remote sensor from the Art Room

 

 

  1. While she is giving the culprit a makeover, Hayasaka informs them of her plan to have a bath party the next day
  2. ???
  3. At dinner, the culprit overhears Motoki and Ichigohara talking about their plans to take a bath in the morning
  4. Hayasaka and Eguchi set up for Hayasaka's murder plan after nighttime
  5. Late at night, after Hayasaka and Eguchi go to bed, the culprit sneaks out of their room
  6. The culprit takes two extension cords and a bunch of electrical wires from the amp speaker in the Music Room
  7. ???
  8. With the intention of using them to frame whoever would open the bathhouse door, the culprit takes one of the strings they brought from the Art Room and ties one end around the bathhouse door's door knob and one end around the nearby outlet switch
  9. Using a pair of scissors, the culprit cuts the string in two
  10. The culprit grabs a toy train from the toy bin in the bathhouse
  11. ???
  12. The culprit takes the second string from the Art Room and ties it around the train
  13. Using a pair of scissors, the culprit removes the wire coverings from the electrical wires
  14. After filling two bathtubs to a suitable level, the culprit places an extension cord and hairdryer in each
  15. The culprit places the removed wire coverings and the pair of scissors in the secret room
  16. ???
  17. The next morning, Hayasaka announces her bath party
  18. The culprit asks Kawashima to be their partner
  19. ???
  20. Soon after arriving at the Library, the culprit tells Kawashima they need to go to the bathroom and that they'll be back shortly
  21. Rather than going to the bathroom, the culprit instead goes to the girls' locker room
  22. Once they get there, the culprit scans their e-Handbook and enters
  23. The culprit attacks Ichigohara and presumably knocks her out
  24. ???
  25. The culprit puts Ichigohara in a bathtub and wraps her in bare electrical wires
  26. ???
  27. After making sure the switch is flipped up and the toy train is properly set up around it, the culprit places a hairdryer that's connected to the wall outlets with an extension cord in Ichigohara's bath
  28. The culprit locks the door until 11:30, when Hayasaka's bath party is supposed to begin
  29. ???
  30. The culprit returns to the Library
  31. Three hours later, soon before 11:30, the culprit proposes that they and Kawashima go to the bathroom across the hall
  32. Once they get to the bathroom, the culprit chooses the stall closest to the wall
  33. ???
  34. At precisely 11:30, the culprit presses the remote, which turns the toy train in the bathhouse on
  35. The toy train drives off the edge of the table and yanks the outlet switch down
  36. ???
  37. Hayasaka opens the door to the bathhouse
  38. Hayasaka, Motoki, and Eguchi are horrified to discover Ichigohara's corpse in the bathtub



 

 

 

 

Answer: B (2), O (7), J (11), K (16), D (19), N (24), I (26), L (29), C (33), F (36)

 

 

Kawashima: This is how it happened!

 

 

CLIMAX INFERENCE

 

 

Kawashima: This case began yesterday, when Hayasaka-san and the culprit became partners. While Hayasaka-san was giving the culprit a makeover, she unknowingly gave them two things that would be vital to their plan.

 

Kawashima: Firstly, Hayasaka-san gave the culprit a rose gold watch that they took a liking to and kept after the makeover. Secondly, she told the culprit about her plan to have a bath party the next day, and how she'd have it after Ichigohara-san's morning bath if Ichigohara-san wanted to take one. Although Hayasaka-san had no way of knowing it at the time, she had unwittingly gave the culprit information crucial to their plan to frame her.

 

Kawashima: Later that same day, at dinner, the culprit overheard Motoki-san and Ichigohara-san talking about their plan to have a bath together and be partners the next day. Combining this information with what Hayasaka-san said earlier, the culprit started to formulate a murder plan, in which they would murder both Ichigohara-san and Motoki-san and frame whoever opened the door to the bathhouse.

 

Kawashima: After nighttime on that day, someone other than the culprit was planning something: Hayasaka-san. Hayasaka-san had blackmailed Eguchi-san into assisting her with her plan to kill Komatsu-kun, so the two of them were making the necessary preparations for that plan after most of us had gone to bed. Once they were done, both of them went to bed.

 

Kawashima: However, that wasn't the end of the murder preparations that night. In the dead of night, the culprit snuck out of their room to get ready for their plan to kill Ichigohara-san and Motoki-san the next day. The reason they waited until so late to do this was because our culprit was an extremely calculating and cautious person, and would want to avoid all risks if possible. So, they waited until everyone else was surely in bed to minimize the chances of being caught.

 

Kawashima: To begin their preparations, the culprit took two extension cords and a bunch of electrical wires from the Music Room. Next, they took two strings, a TV remote, and a TV remote sensor from the Art Room. Once they had acquired all of the necessary materials, they made their way to the bathhouse.

 

Kawashima: Inside the bathhouse, the culprit took one of the strings and tied one end of it around the bathhouse door's door knob and the other end around the switch that turned on power to the outlets. Then, they used a pair of scissors to cut the string in two. Their reason for doing this was to make it look like whoever opened the door to the bathhouse would cause the string to pull on the outlet switch, which would make it seem as if the person who opened the door was the killer, when in reality it was the culprit. 

 

Kawashima: To start getting ready for what would actually kill Ichigohara-san, the culprit took a toy train from the toy bin in the bathhouse. Then, they attached the TV remote sensor from the Art Room to the train and hooked it up to the train's inner mechanisms. Next, the culprit grabbed the second string they had taken from the Art Room and tied one end of it around the train and made the other into an empty loop. The purpose of this empty loop was to be wrapped around the outlet switch and to pull it down when the train drove off the table.

 

Kawashima: Due to how they had to tamper with the train's inner mechanisms, it probably took the culprit a long time to get pressing the remote to actually activate the train. Fortunately for them, they had several hours at night to get this right...and, unfortunately for Ichigohara-san, they eventually did.

 

Kawashima: Once they were done with the train, the culprit turned their attention to the electrical wires they had brought from the Music Room. With the exception of the two extension cords, the culprit removed the protective coverings on these wires with the same pair of scissors they'd used earlier. 

 

Kawashima: At some point before leaving the bathhouse, the culprit filled two bathtubs with enough water for a person to lie submerged in. Then, they neatly coiled up both extension cords and two hairdryers and placed one of each in the bathtubs.

 

Kawashima: Because they were now finished in the bathhouse, the culprit next took the removed wire coverings from the electrical wires and the pair of scissors and carried them into the secret room, which they entered through the hidden door in the bathhouse. Once inside the secret room, the culprit discarded both the wire coverings and scissors in a corner of the room.

 

Kawashima: They probably put these things in here because they didn't think anyone would discover them in there due to most of us being unaware of the hidden door...however, they probably weren't anticipating Monohebi later unlocking the door to the secret room during the investigation. Next, for some reason I don't yet know, the culprit destroyed the computer in the secret room beyond repair. After that, they were finished for their nighttime preparations and headed to bed.

 

Kawashima: The culprit awoke the next morning, probably feeling tired due to late they were up. However, they didn't seem tired at all today, so they most likely covertly brewed themselves a cup of coffee to give themselves some necessary energization. No matter what they did, the culprit made the effort to seem as normal as possible at the morning meeting and all day today. 

 

Kawashima: During the morning meeting, Hayasaka formally announced her plans to have a bath party for the girls, which the culprit previously knew about. However, they learned something new about the bath party: it was to start at precisely 11:30, the time at which Ichigohara-san and Motoki-san's three hour limit on locking the door would expire and at which Hayasaka-san promised to open the door. The culprit was probably delighted to hear this information, as it provided the culprit with invaluable information that would allow them to easily frame Hayasaka-san for Ichigohara-san and Motoki-san's deaths.

 

Kawashima: Once the morning meeting was over and it was time to select partners for the day, the culprit immediately turned to me and asked to be my partner. At the time, I assumed this was because they didn't want to be with Hayasaka-san...however, looking back on it, the culprit's calculating nature makes me think they probably chose me because I was instrumental in solving the last two trials and because they wanted to use me to make themselves look less suspicious.

 

Kawashima: The culprit and I then headed upstairs to the Library, where Oyamada-kun and Terajima-kun had also decided to go. Soon after we got there, the culprit informed me that they needed to use the restroom right across the hall. I initially protested out of fear for their safety, but they assured me that they'd be safe and that they'd be back shortly, so I relented. Looking back on this, this was a terrible mistake, as the culprit wasn't actually going to the bathroom.

 

Kawashima: Instead, the culprit headed to the girls' locker room, which they entered using their e-Handbook. Once inside, they attacked Ichigohara-san. They were probably surprised to see that Motoki-san wasn't present, due to her having a headache and returning to her room right before Ichigohara-san and her entered the bathhouse. However, the culprit didn't let this minor setback stop them and continued with their murder plan, only they now had to adjust it so that it was only meant for one person.

 

Kawashima: Next, the culprit brought Ichigohara-san to the bathhouse. Luckily for them, Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun were still in the boys' locker room and Hayasaka-san was in the pool awaiting the two boys' arrival, so no one saw the culprit doing this.

 

Kawashima: When inside the bathhouse, the culprit placed Ichigohara-san in one of the bathtubs they had prepared the night before and bound her in the electrical wires so she couldn't escape the trap when she woke up. Then, they used duct tape which they'd probably brought to the bathhouse the night before and taped it across Ichigohara-san's mouth. This was to prevent her screams for help from being heard when she eventually awoke.

 

Kawashima: Next, the culprit placed the toy train on the table next to the door and placed the empty loop of the string attached to it around the switch to the outlets, making sure that the switch was flipped up as they did this. After that, they placed the hairdryer in the bathtub Ichigohara-san was in and connected the hairdryer to the wall outlets using one of the two extension cords. Lastly, because it was 8:30 at that time, the culprit set the lock for three hours so it would expire at 11:30, when Hayasaka-san was meant to open the door to the bathhouse.

 

Kawashima: The culprit was now done setting up Ichigohara-san's murder. Due to them being pressed for time and Motoki-san not being in the girls' locker room, the culprit was forced to leave the hairdryer and extension cord they had placed in a second bathtub and left the bathhouse. However, because they had already locked the normal door, they were forced to take a more lengthy route and use the hidden door to the secret room and leave the bathhouse that way.

 

Kawashima: After they had left the secret room and were in the sauna, the culprit probably poked their head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. When they saw no one, they left the sauna and returned to me in the Library, having completed everything they needed to do in less than five minutes. This need for quickness and efficiency in setting up Ichigohara-san's death trap is probably why the culprit made most preparations the night before, because if they had taken too long to go the “bathroom,” I definitely would've been a lot more suspicious of them.

 

Kawashima: The culprit, Oyamada-kun, and Terajima-kun, and I sat quietly in the Library for the next three hours. When the culprit noticed the time was approaching 11:30, they told me they had to go to bathroom again and that I should come this time. I obliged and followed the culprit across the hall to the girls' bathroom.

 

Kawashima: When we go to the bathroom, the culprit made sure to choose the stall closest to the wall opposite the door, which, due to the bathhouse being on the other side of that wall, was the closest stall to the remote sensor on the toy train. 

 

Kawashima: While in the stall, the culprit carefully watched the time on the watch that Hayasaka-san had given them the day before. As they did this, the culprit was ready to press the Art Room TV remote, which they had been storing in the inside pocket of their sweater. Along with this remote, the culprit's pocket was also what they used to carry both a pack of tissues and the key to the secret room they had previously taken after Domoto-san slapped it out of Hayasaka-san's hand.

 

Kawashima: When the time changed from 11:29 to 11:30, the culprit immediately pressed the remote. This turned the toy train on, causing it to drive off the side of the table and, due to the string being wrapped around the outlet switch, yank said switch down. This action caused the power to the outlets to turn on, which caused electricity to flow to the hairdryer in Ichigohara-san's bath, electrocuting her to death.

 

Kawashima: Something about this that should be noted is that the culprit made sure to leave the train on for several seconds to allow it to move far away from the bathhouse's door and the outlet switch. This was to try to prevent Hayasaka-san, Motoki-san, and Eguchi-san from noticing the train when they opened the door and potentially discovering its true purpose. Once they had waited several seconds, the culprit used the remote to turn the train off, put the remote back in their sweater pocket, left the bathroom stall, and began talking with me, acting like nothing special had happened.

 

Kawashima: However, not everything was going as the culprit anticipated. They'd probably expected to hear the body discovery announcement very soon after pressing the remote, but they didn't. This was because the bathhouse door's lock timer was extremely precise and counted down to the second. So, when the culprit set the bathhouse door's lock for three hours at 8:30, they must've done so around 8:30 and thirty seconds, as 11:30 and thirty seconds was when the bathhouse door finally unlocked.

 

Kawashima: As soon as the door to the bathhouse unlocked, Hayasaka-san opened it, unaware of the trap with the strings and everything else that lie on the other side of the door. Once she, Motoki-san, and Eguchi-san discovered Ichigohara-san's horrifically electrocuted body, they were all understandably terrified. 

 

Kawashima: Because Hayasaka-san, Motoki-san, and Eguchi-san had found the body, the body discovery announcement went off. This caused the culprit and I to rush out of the girls' bathroom and run into Terajima-kun and Oyamada-kun in the hallway. The four of us hurried to the bathhouse, where we found Ichigohara-san's corpse.

 

Kawashima: Although everyone else was horrified and disgusted by the sight of Ichigohara-san's corpse...the culprit was probably secretly elated that their plan had gone so well. Not only had they set up the murder so that it framed Hayasaka-san, they had successfully killed Ichigohara-san from another room, securing themselves an alibi for the time of death. The culprit probably thought they were going to get away with murder...however, they were wrong, because we now know the culprit's identity. The person who brutally murdered Ichigohara-san...the one deceived us all by framing Hayasaka-san...that person can only be...

 

[split screen separates Kawashima and Hayasaka, who looks terrified. However, the side with Hayasaka shatters to reveal a bitter and scowling Niizuma] 

 

Kawashima: ...You! Tomiko Niizuma, the Ultimate Statistician, I reject the null hypothesis! You are undoubtedly the culprit behind this crime!

 

 

BREAK! 

 

 

Kawashima: [seriously] Well? Am I right, Niizuma-san?

 

Niizuma: [folds arms with furious expression] .......... [looks away bitterly] ...I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing that.

 

Domoto: [snorts mirthlessly] I'll take that as a yes. [crosses arms] Monohebi...I think it's time we start the vote.

 

Monohebi: [chuckles] Sususu...are you sure you're ready?

 

Kawashima: [firmly] Yes, Monohebi. [seriously] Even if Niizuma-san won't admit to her guilt...it's obvious she's the killer at this point.

 

Monohebi: [chuckles] Sususu...if you say so. [slight smile] Everyone, you should know what to do by now. Please choose a face on the screen in front of you to vote. Be sure to have care in your decision. Will you make the correct choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? [narrows eyes] Also, remember that refraining from voting will result only in your death.

 

       Like the last two times, I look at the panel before me, where I see a screen with four rows of four of our faces. Now, in addition to  Furuhata, Yamaguchi, and Aozora’s faces, I see Carrasco's and Ichigohara's faces covered with pink X’s as well.

        _Five people are dead...and very soon, it's going to be six_ _._ With a sigh, I press down on the image of Niizuma's face and look up.

By the time I’ve looked up, Domoto, Kasparov, Terajima, Sashihara, Motoki, Eguchi, and Komatsu have already voted. Oyamada and Hayasaka hesitate more than the rest, but after a while they vote too. Niizuma takes the longest. For what seems like forever she only stares at the voting screen angrily. However, after a long time, she finally votes.

 

Monohebi: [slight smile] Sususu...even though Niizuma-san had trouble picking a choice, it appears all the votes are in. Now, the time you’ve all been waiting for! [red eye glints] The reveal of the culprit!

 

       Just like what happened the previous two times, a giant video monitor appears out of the wall. On it, an animation of giant slot machine with all our faces on it spins rapidly. The slots begin to slow down, more and more until they come to a rest on three picture’s of Niizuma’s face. A big neon sign displaying the word “GUILTY” appears alongside bright, flashing colors, a burst of confetti onscreen, and cheering from a recorded crowd. 

 

 

Class Trial: All Rise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well...it seems Niizuma's time has come to an end. The post trial will be next, and after that we'll move on to Chapter 4!
> 
> Anyway, what are your thoughts on Niizuma being the culprit? Whatever they are, leave them or any other thoughts you might have about this chapter in the comments below.
> 
> Also, as always, thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair Post Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the trial for the murder of Noriyo Ichigohara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than I expected. Sorry about that! The next part will probably be a little while, too, but who knows. I might finish it in a few days, I might take a few weeks to get it done. Either way, you can expect that sometime later this month.
> 
> In the meantime, though, enjoy this part! Be warned, though, the beginning of it contains some discussion of eating disorders. So, if that is something you don't want to read, it's probably a good idea to skip towards the middle of the chapter.

        Monohebi chuckles. "Sususu...I have to admit, I am rather impressed. Niizuma made quite the murder plot, which was made only more complicated by Hayasaka simultaneously attempting to carry out a plan of her own...however, despite the setbacks, you all managed to determine the correct killer."

        Hayasaka looks down sadly. "So...Tomiko-san really was the killer after all..."

        Monohebi nods. "Indeed she was."

        "Niizuma-san...why did you do it?" Motoki asks tearfully. "Why did you want to kill Ichigohara-san and...why did you want to kill me?" She shakes her head, not able to understand. "After seeing what happened to Yamaguchi-kun and Carrasco-san, why would you ever want to kill someone?"

        Niizuma looks at Motoki blankly, but says nothing.

        "Are you going to answer the question Motoki-san posed to you, Niizuma-san?" Kasparov asks her.

        Niizuma says nothing to him, either. Instead, she just looks away, a bitter expression on her face. _So that's why she's not saying anything..._

        "You're angry and bitter over us finding out you're the killer, aren't you?" I ask her. "You're mad that your seemingly perfect plan failed miserably."

        Niizuma's mouth twists angrily and she glares daggers at me, yet she still says nothing.

        "C'mon, jus' fuckin' say somethin' already!" Komatsu says frustratedly. "All yer doin' is bein' a bitch by refusin' to say shit."

        "That's probably her goal," Domoto says, stroking her chin. She glances at Niizuma. "She's clearly mad she got found out...so she's being petty and ignoring us."

        "She can't ignore us forever!" Sashihara shouts. "Not if we push her hard enough!"

        "Pushing her to speak will only make her resolve to not speak stronger," Kasparov says. "No, we need to alienate her."

        _What?_ "Why should we do that, Kasparov-kun?" I ask him.

        Kasparov looks at Niizuma with an analytic expression. "If we are consistently shouting at Niizuma-san to get her to talk to us, she shall be receiving attention, which is something I believe she wants," Kasparov says. "So, I suggest we ignore her so that she will eventually break and come to us herself."

        _...Huh. That's pretty harsh...but it's not easy to feel sorry for Niizuma-san right now. Not after what she did to Ichigohara-san..._

"B-But...if w-we don't t-talk to or a-about Niizuma-san...what c-can we even t-talk about?" asks Oyamada.

        "We need to talk about her," Eguchi says, glaring at Hayasaka. 

        Hayasaka grimaces at Eguchi's glare. "I...I didn't kill anyone. There's no need to talk about me..."

        "You were planning to kill someone, selfie girl," Terajima says coolly. "And you blackmailed Eguchi-san and emotionally abused her." Terajima is trying to hard to conceal his anger, but he’s not doing a very good job. “So...are you really going to fucking say there's no need to talk about you?"

        _He's really, really scary when he's mad..._

Hayasaka wilts under Terajima's gaze. "I..." She looks away. "I don't want to talk about anything..."

        "I didn't want to talk about my story with bulimia, but you forced me into it," Eguchi says coldly. 

        “Yeah, ya ain’t got no excuse not to talk after what ya did to Eguchi-san,” Komatsu says with a glare. “Besides, jus’ ‘cause ya didn’t actually kill me don’t mean we’re all gonna magically forget ‘bout what ya did.”

        Hayasaka opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it, defeated. “You’re...You’re right,” she says. “I guess it’s only fair...that I talk after what I did to Yuzuki-san. But...”

        “But what?” I ask. 

        “But...it’s not easy,” Hayasaka says, wrapping her arms around herself. “It’s not easy confessing anything personal...”

         “Oh no, it’s not,” Eguchi says coldly. “Yet you forced me to.” Her hands curl into fists. “Out of pettiness and desperation to not get caught for your murder plan, you forced me to talk about my most personal struggle that I’ve ever encountered.” She steps up to Hayasaka and glares at her. “So...don’t be surprised if I don’t really care if it’s ‘not easy’ for you to confess.”

        “Yuzuki-san...you wouldn’t care at all?” Hayasaka asks, her voice small. “Even if...even if I went through the same thing?”

         _...What? Is she really saying what I think she is...?_ “Hayasaka-san, are you saying you’re bulimic too?” I ask her.       

        For a long moment, Hayasaka only stares forward blankly. Then, she finally nods slowly. “...Yes,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper. “I was.”

        “...Are you serious?” Eguchi asks in disbelief. “If you’re actually lying about having an eating disorder to try to get yourself more sympathy, I’ll—”

        “I’m not lying!” Hayasaka interrupts angrily. “I wouldn’t lie...not about something like this.”

        “So you really do have bulimia too?” Sashihara asks. "If that's the case...why the hell would you use your knowledge of Eguchi-san's struggle with bulimia to blackmail her!? Shouldn't a fellow bulimic understand that that isn't okay!?"

        "Yeah, if you two share the same condition...shouldn't you have been more sympathetic?" Motoki asks, rubbing her shoulder. "I can't understand why you'd do what you do if you knew what it was like go through what Eguchi-san did..."

        "It's because...I..." Hayasaka stops suddenly and hangs her head. "...No," she says after a pause. "I don't have any justification for what I did...not any good one, at least. I was just being desperate and selfish..."

        "At l-least you can a-admit that," Oyamada says as he glares at Hayasaka. "You were b-being as selfish and t-terrible as anyone could b-be when you b-blackmailed Eguchi-san."

        _He's not wrong...what Hayasaka-san did to Eguchi-san was absolutely terrible. However...it really does look like Hayasaka-san is sorry what she did. So I feel like we should stop bashing Hayasaka-san..._ "Guys, I think Hayasaka-san's realized what she's done," I say. "It really does look like she's genuinely sorry..."

        "Sorry isn't enough sometimes," Terajima says coolly.

        "No, it's not," Domoto says. She glances at Hayasaka. "Hayasaka-san...I'm curious about something. You said you're bulimic, too...how did you remember that? Were you the second person to regain their memories?"

        Hayasaka shakes her head. "No...I'm not that second person. I've known since our first day in this horrible prison..."

        _If the second person Monohebi gave memories too isn't her, then it must be Niizuma-san._ "Then you're the second person after all, Niizuma-san," I say to the statistician.

        Niizuma doesn't answer. She only presses her lips together tightly and looks away. _Looks like she's still not answering...how petty and childish of her._

Kasparov looks frustrated at Niizuma's lack of response too, but he follow his own advice and ignores her, turning to look at Hayasaka instead. "Hayasaka-san, this matter has already been brought up, yet you did not answer...if you went through a struggle similar to that of Eguchi-san, why on earth would you use her bulimia as a tool to manipulate her?"

        "Yeah, I'd still like to know that," Eguchi says. She narrows her eyes. "I'm still not even sure you're even telling the truth about having it..."

        "I'm not lying," Hayasaka says sadly. "But if you're really going to insist on not believing me, then I'll..." She shudders. "...then I'll tell you everything."

        "You will?" Domoto asks, arching an eyebrow. "Not even two minutes ago you said you didn't want to talk about what you claim you went through."

        "I still don't _want_ to do it," Hayasaka says, "but after what I forced Yuzuki-san to go through...I feel like it's only fair that I reveal the story of my struggle too."

        After that, there's a pause as everyone waits for Hayasaka to say something. Finally she takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

        "I guess...I guess you could say my problems started at a pretty young age," Hayasaka starts. "My parents worked a lot, so I was home alone pretty often...which caused me to feel lonely. I had an older sister, but we didn't really get along well...so, I spent most of my time on social media sites to connect with people....to make new friends, you know?" She smiles fondly. "And I did...I made some really good friends." Her smile fades. "But...they didn't last super long. I've never had good emotional intelligence, so I felt like I always accidentally ruined the relationships I'd managed to make." She looks down sadly. "So, because I was discouraged after making and losing so many internet friends, I...started to look at other things. I turned my attention to the models and 'influencers' who looked like they lived perfect lives, and I...I started to compare myself."

        Hayasaka hesitates for a bit. "I...I saw how skinny they were, and I thought it wasn't fair...I saw how they all had perfect, round butts and big boobs and a thin waist and lived in mansions and I thought it wasn't fair!" Her eyes fill with tears. "Why did they all have such perfect, amazing lives while I was fat and alone?"

        "Hayasaka-san, you are in no way fat!" Sashihara shouts.

        "Oh, I was," Hayasaka says. "I was by far the fattest kid in my class growing up..."

       "Well...you're absolutely not overweight now," Sashihara says. He grimaces. "Listen, I know eating disorders often come along with a distorted sense of body image, but...please, know that you aren't fat and are perfect the way you currently are!"

        "You're not really lonely, either," Motoki says. "I mean, you're probably one of the most outgoing people here..."

        Hayasaka shakes her head. "I wasn't back when I was younger...in reality, I...I was just like..." Her eyes wander over to Eguchi. "I was like you, Yuzuki-san...I had no friends. But at least you had games...I had nothing. I was the weird, quiet girl who was no good at anything...not sports, not school, not socialization, not games, nothing." She hugs herself. "The only thing I was good at was comparing myself to strangers online and desperately wishing I had their lives..."

        "Yo, Hayasaka-san...I get that's some pretty bad shit, but...I ain't heard nothin' 'bout no bulimia yet," Komatsu says. He narrows his eys. "Were ya really lyin' 'bout havin' it?" 

        "No...that came around later," Hayasaka says. "When I was about fourteen, my...my older sister, Miyoko, died. She got hit by a car and died...and that's when everything started to go downhill..."

        "D-Didn't you s-say you guys didn't g-get along?" Oyamada asks, confused. "I d-don't get why th-things would go d-downhill if you didn't e-even like your s-sister..."

        "It was because we didn't get along that I was devastated," Hayasaka says tearfully. "The whole reason she walked out into the street and got killed was because..." She stops.

        "...Was because what?" I ask.

        A look of great pain crosses Hayasaka's face as she recalls the memory. "Miyoko and I...we..."

 

[[flashback begin]]

 

Miyoko: Dammit, Mika, why do you keep on leaving the fan on in the bathroom? It's so annoying!

 

Hayasaka: Miyoko, does it really matter? It's not even that loud...

 

Miyoko: It's not the noise I'm annoyed about so much as the fact that I've told you *several* times to turn it off when you're done using the bathroom. 

 

Hayasaka: Stop being mean to me...I'm just forgetful sometimes.

 

Miyoko: Stop using that as an excuse, Mika. You need to be held accountability for your actions. It's not fair that mom and dad constantly berate me and criticize me for the smallest of things yet say nothing about you when you fuck up!

 

Hayasaka: It...It's not my fault they don't say anything about me, Miyoko!

 

Miyoko: No...but it is your fault that you're refusing to hold yourself accountable for little things like leaving the fan on in the bathroom.

 

Hayasaka: Miyoko, shut up! It's not that big of a deal! I'll turn it off the next time.

 

Miyoko: That's what you said last time. And the time before that, too. Ugh. I've had enough of you and this house...I'm going on a walk...

 

[[flashback end]]

 

        "After that, she went for her walk..." Hayasaka closes her eyes to prevent tears, but starts to cry anyway. "...And that was when she was a hit by a speeding car. If I just turned that stupid bathroom fan off, she would've lived. But I got her killed...and the guilt I feel from that, it's never left me.

        "But on top with that...when my sister died, my parents transferred a lot of the pressure they had put on her to me. They expected good grades, good social skills, and...worst of all, a good body." Hayasaka shudders. "That was when the real problems started. Because my parents were constantly criticizing me whenever they got home from work, eventually I started running seven or eight kilometers every day as a way to escape the endless badgering at home and as a way to get the body I wanted for myself."

        "Seven or eight kilometers every day!?" Sashihara repeats, shocked. "That's not an easy thing to do..."

        "No..." Hayasaka says. "And to make it worse, if I missed a day...I'd always make up for it by running at least ten or twelve the next day. I was so desperate to get that thin, skinny body that I almost ran myself to death."

        _This is all very sad, but...I'm a little confused._ "Hayasaka-san, I'm not really qualified to diagnose an eating disorder, but...isn't what you're describing more like anorexia?" I ask.

        Hayasaka frowns. "Yeah, I guess what I had was more like anorexia at first...but not forever." She sighs. "The running made me skinny...but it was an emaciated, unhealthy skinny...so...I started with my bad eating habits. I'd eat a ton of food because I was so hungry from running on such a low amount of calories, but then I'd feel so incredibly guilty and start guilt-tripping and shaming myself, so I'd vomit everything I'd just eaten. I rarely ever ate a healthy amount of food...it was always too little or too much.

        "While all this was going on, I started my makeup tutorial channel on YouTube. It was an outlet for all my stress...a way to distract myself from everything. I created this fake, sassy, and cutesy character to mask my real insecurities and people loved it for some reason...so my channel grew rapidly. I branched out to other social media platforms, started drama with bigger Internet personalities to get myself more attention, did PR stunts galore, and eventually I became the Ultimate Social Media Star." 

        She smiles weakly. "You think that'd make me happy, right? I was finally one of those online ‘influencers’ who I idolized...I should've had the perfect life." Her smile disappears. "But that's when I had the worst realization of my life: everything they posted online was a lie. They were masters of deception, showing everyone carefully curated and edited photos to make their lives seem luxurious and perfect...but they weren't. Most of them were just average people." Hayasaka hugs herself. "I was so devastated when I realized that...and the fact that I was one of those people meant I had to be just like them if I wanted to stay popular and relevant."

        "So you became a 'master of deception,' too," I say. "You showed people all the great parts of your life and nothing else."

        "Not only did I show people the great parts of my life, I twisted and manipulated every photo I posted so it looked like I was happy and having fun 24/7...when in reality, the opposite was true," Hayasaka says. "I was absolutely miserable...even though I had millions of followers, I felt so, so alone...but, I couldn't let anyone know that. So, I forced myself to become the character I had created...I made myself become 'Mika-chan' in an attempt to bury my feelings and make them go away..."

        "Th-That probably didn't w-work..." Oyamada says. "H-Hiding your emotions all the t-time can't be good for y-your mental health..."

        "It's not," Hayasaka says. "My bulimia only got worse and worse...it got so bad that I had to use teeth whitener to make the stains on my teeth go away...I had to cover my hands in concealer and foundation so no one would see the marks on my knuckles...because I couldn't not look perfect. I if I slipped up, even once..." She shudders. "If I did that, I'd always have thousands of comment telling me I needed to lose weight or sometimes that I was too skinny and needed to gain weight..."

        "Those criticisms must've taken a toll on you," Motoki says. "If you were so alone in real life, then you must've had to rely on strangers on the Internet to validate you."

        Hayasaka nods sadly. "I did...every day, I scrolled through thousands of positive comments, but if I saw even one negative one, it would stick with me for the whole day. But there was never only one...so I always felt weighed down by the negativity I saw, which worsened my bulimia even more."

        She sighs. "Eventually, things got so bad that I was forced into rehab by my doctor...it helped, somewhat, but...like Yuzuki-san said earlier, you can never permanently cure an eating disorder. It's like an addiction, but instead of being addicted to drugs, it's to terrible eating habits..."

        "So you never truly recovered from your bulimia," Kasparov says.

        "Well...I was lucky and managed to end it for the most part," Hayasaka says. "I was desperate to stop the vicious cycle of binging and purging, so...I convinced myself wholeheartedly that everyone in the world loved me and that anyone who said they didn't...well, I told myself they were just a troll or an idiot. That helped me improve my self image somewhat."

        "That's not a healthy way of doing things," Sashihara says. "I'm glad you could put an end to your bulimia, but convincing yourself of a lie isn't the best way to go about things..."

        "It was such a beautiful lie, though," Hayasaka says sadly. "I couldn't let myself face the truth...otherwise I knew that I'd inevitably relapse, which I had to avoid at all costs."

        Hayasaka pauses. "When I got to this place...the stress of it all almost caused me to relapse...so I lived entirely through my 'Mika-chan' persona. I convinced myself you all loved me and that no one would even think of killing me...however, the longer we stayed here, the more and more I thought about killing someone. I had to get out...I had to escape...I had to get back to the millions of followers who fueled that validation I desperately needed..."

        "So that's why ya were plannin' on killin' me," Komatsu says. He furrows his brow. "But I don't get it...if ya had such a toxic relationship with yer followers and only used them to get validated...why the fuck would ya wanna go back to that shit?"

        "Because it was the only long-term form of friendship I'd ever known," Hayasaka says, ashamed. "I know, it's stupid...but sometimes the things we love are the worst for us. As much as my followers messed up my mental health, I needed them to keep myself from going crazy...isn't that ironic?" She doesn't wait for a response to her question. "I honestly was going to kill someone earlier, but..." Her eyes drift over too Niizuma. "...but I really admired Tomiko-san. She's so beautiful and well put together...everything her appearance is flawless. I knew that if I were to escape, she'd have to die, so...that held me back for a while."

        Niizuma stares at Hayasaka blankly, but still doesn't say anything. _Isn't she going to say something already? Her being silent this entire time is so annoying..._

        "...Is that your whole story, Hayasaka-san?" Eguchi asks quietly.

        Hayasaka nods. "Yeah, it is." She tries to look Eguchi in the eye, but fails. "Yuzuki-san...I don't ever expect you to completely forgive me, but..." She pauses, seemingly not able to find the right words.

        "But what?" Eguchi asks. She narrows her eyes. "Do you really expect me to forgive you, or even accept any pathetic apology you try to offer?"

        "N-No...I..." Hayasaka hands head, ashamed. "I just want to let you know, that...I'm really sorry for what I did. If I could do it all over again, I'd...I'd help you instead. Instead of blackmailing you, I'd work with you to help you get past your bulimia."

        For a moment, Eguchi looks at Hayasaka pitifully. But soon enough, her face hardens again. "Well, that's not what you ended up doing."

        "No," Hayasaka says shamefully. "Yuzuki-san, I know sorry isn't enough...I know apologizing for what I did to you’s not enough..." She looks up at Komatsu. "...and what I tried to do to you, Yutaka-kun...I know apologizing for either of those things isn't enough."

        "Yer right, jus’ an apology ain't gonna work,” Komatsu says. "So what’re ya gonna do?"

        "I'm...I'm going to..." Hayasaka stops and looks at the ground. "Honestly...I don't know. I don't know how to atone for what I did..."

        Eguchi walks up to Hayasaka and stares her straight in the eye. "You know what one thing you can do to atone is? Tell me the truth about this: all those times you called me fat, ugly, or worthless, did you really mean it?" She narrows her eyes. "Tell me the truth. I don’t want any lies."

        Hayasaka hesitates. "The character I was playing, 'Mika-chan'...she did mean it. But as for me..." She shakes her head and looks away. "No, Yuzuki-san. I didn't mean any of it. It was all just a way for me to demean you and make myself look and feel better in the process." Hayasaka looks back at Eguchi. "None of it was true, Yuzuki-san...because you're fine the way you are. In all honestly...I really do like your denim jacket and your t-shirt and your whole outfit." 

        Eguchi looks at Hayasaka warily. "Is this all just a trick...a way to get on my good side?"

        "No, it's true, Yuzuki-san," Hayasaka says genuinely. She takes hold of one of the ends of Eguchi's hair and runs her hand through it. "I like your outfit because...it's who you really are, Yuzuki-san. It's not a façade or a lie to hide your true feelings like all of my outfits...it's real, it's genuine." Hayasaka begins to cry. "Honestly, Yuzuki-san, when I was demeaning you and making fun of you...it was because I was jealous of you. You live your life the way you want to, like how Noriyo-san did. No amount of validation from Internet strangers or anyone else could give me that feeling of genuineness..."

        Eguchi doesn't seem like she knows what to say. "Eguchi-san, I want to let you know something," Hayasaka continues. "You're pretty the way you are, even without makeup. You really are beautiful in your own way...and, more importantly than that...you're a good person."

        Eguchi looks shocked. "Hayasaka-san...are you saying, after all those times where you made fun me ruthlessly...you actually think I'm pretty?" She wipes a tear from her eye. "And you also think I have a good heart...even after I got mad at you in the class trial? This is all so sudden..." An angry expression comes over her face. "This can't be true...you're lying right now, aren't you!?”

        Hayasaka shakes her head. "No, it's the truth, Yuzuki-san," she says. "I really do think you have a good heart and are pretty...besides, you were right to get mad at me in the class trial." She looks down shamefully. "I tried to kill someone and was desperate to not let the truth get out...so desperate, I made the terrible mistake of revealing your personal secrets."

        "I'm still not okay with you doing that, but..." Eguchi pauses. "But...I think I do accept your apology now. I still don't forgive you entirely, but...I accept your apology."

        "Thank you so much, Yuzuki-san," Hayasaka says tearfully. "I get why you won't forgive me yet, but I promise you that I'll work as hard as I can to earn your forgiveness."

        Eguchi hesitantly nods. "...Okay," she says after a short pause. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but...if you work for it and show me that you're actually a better person now...then maybe I will. Maybe." 

        Hayasaka breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Yuzuki-san," she says gratefully. 

        _This is so strange...seeing Hayasaka-san so repentant. Don't get me wrong, it's a very welcome change from who Hayasaka-san was before...or at least, who she pretended to me. The more I hear her speak, the more I realize just how much of that whole 'Mika-chan' personality was a complete act..._

"What about the music boy?" Terajima asks. "You apologized to Eguchi-san, which is good...but you still haven't done that with the person you tried to kill."

        Hayasaka looks over at Komatsu with difficulty. "Yutaka-kun...I'm sorry for what I did," she says sadly. "I'm sorry for attacking you and Hisaya-kun...and, well, I'm sorry for planning to kill you."

        Komatsu doesn't say anything at first. "I ain't gonna jus' move on, but..." Komatsu rubs the back of his neck. "I dunno, after hearin' yer story, I...feel bad for ya, I guess? I ain't gonna lie, I've seriously thought 'bout killin' someone to get outta this fuckin' place...I've repressed the idea every time I think of it, but even still...jus' the fact that I'm thinkin' 'bout doin' shit like that is pretty bad.” He pauses. “But, Hayasaka-san...ya went a step further. Ya blackmailed Eguchi-san and tried to murder me."

        Hayasaka nods sadly. "Yeah...I did."

        "Ya tried to kill me, which is really fucked up, but ya didn't go through with it," Komatsu says. He shakes his head. "Oh, what the fuck...I have no idea where I'm goin' with this, but I wanna let ya know something', Hayasaka-san."

        "What?" Hayasaka asks, her curiosity piqued.

        "Honestly...I feel more sorry for ya than I do angry at this point," Komatsu says. “Before I heard her story, I thought ya were jus' some stuck-up bitch who only cares 'bout makeup and makin' fun of other people...but now that I can tell it was all an act and a way for ya to cope with yer shitty situation...I guess I do forgive ya."

        Hayasaka breathes a deep sigh of relief. "Th-Thank you, Yutaka-kun," she says. "Thank you so much..."

        "Yer welcome, I guess," Komatsu says. "Now, don't go thinkin' that jus' 'cause I forgave ya I'm sayin' what ya did was okay...’cause it sure as fuck wasn't. Ya better not try to do any of the shit again, ya hear me?"

        Hayasaka nods. "Yeah...I do."

        "That's good," Komatsu says. "Ya also better follow through on yer promise to Eguchi-san, otherwise I'm gonna be takin' back my forgiveness, got it?"

        Haysaka nods again. "Got it," she says. "I don't ever intend to break that promise."

        "It's good to hear you're taking it seriously," Motoki says approvingly. A look of regret crosses her face. "Promises are a big deal...so it really sucks when you can't follow through on them..."

        _Motoki-san...she must be feeling so guilty right now. She couldn't follow through on her promise to prevent another death...even if it wasn't her fault, she probably feels really guilty..._

"Are you really still crying about that?" a voice asks. I turn around to see Niizuma looking at Motoki coldly. _Looks like she's done being silent..._

        "So you're finally talking now," Terajima says coolly. "What made you change your mind?"

        "Listening to Motoki-san spout her nonsense about the importance of promises was just too asinine for me to ignore," Niizuma says. "If you believe in promises, you really are an idiot, Motoki-san. Words are just words. They mean absolutely nothing."

        "That's not true," Motoki says defensively. "I get someone as cold and cruel as you wouldn't understand, but to us normal humans, promises can actually mean a lot."

        Niizuma snorts humorlessly. "Sure...believe whatever you want to, even if it's idiotic," she says. Her lip curls up into a slight smile. "Hah...I'm sure Carrasco-san and Ichigohara-san would agree to what I just said...too bad they're both dead and can't say anything."

        Motoki curls her hands into fists. "Don't you dare say either of their names," she says with barely subdued fury. "One of them was my love and the other one you murdered...so you don't get to say anything about either of them!"

        Niizuma rolls her eyes. "Whatever," she says. "It's not like it really matters. They're both dead...and I'll be dead soon, too." She sighs deeply. "That really is difficult to accept...I was so sure that this trial would end with me escaping, yet...that obviously didn't happen."

        "Don't expect us to shed any tears for you," Domoto says harshly. "You're a murderer."

        "Indeed," Kasparov says icily. He frowns. "Niizuma-san...I find something about you killing quite strange. Last trial, you admonished Carrasco-san for giving into Monohebi's motive and killing, yet several days later you became a killer yourself. That is rather hypocritical, is it not?"

        Niizuma purses her lips. "Not really...because I didn't actually mean any of that."

        _...What?_ "What do you mean, Niizuma-san?" I ask, perplexed.

        She rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I lied. I wanted to look moral and superior so that everyone would think that I detested killers...which would make me look less suspicious when I carried out a murder plan of my own."

        "So that was the real reason why you rejoined the group the day after the last trial," Eguchi says. "It wasn't to stay safe...it was so that you wouldn't look suspicious when this trial rolled around."

        Niizuma smiles. "Correct, Eguchi-san," she says. "I wasn't really worried about someone killing me...I knew that I'd most likely be able to defend myself if it came to that. I just knew that if I had separated myself from the group when I killed someone, I would naturally look suspicious...and I couldn't have that."

        _Wow...I'm simultaneously impressed and horrified at how calculating she is._ "You weren't lying when every move you make is calculated," I say.

        "O-Obviously not," Oyamada says, hugging a book close to his chest. "I d-don't understand how s-someone can think s-so selfishly and w-without emotion..."

        "Neither do I!" Sashihara shouts. He tries to shout again, but his face falls instead. "But...what I really don't get is...how could anyone ever want to kill Ichigohara-san? She was so nice....so kind..."

        "I was wondering that, too," Motoki says as she rubs her shoulder. "And I was also wondering...why would you even want to kill? Especially after seeing what Monohebi did to the last two people who did that?"

        Niizuma doesn't respond. 

        "Was it because of the motive?" Eguchi asks. "Did you remember something that made you want to kill?"

        Niizuma purses her lips. "That...was part of it," she says.

        "So you were the second person to regain your memories after all," Terajima says.

        Niizuma nods. "Indeed I was," she says. "Those memories...they were only a part of the reason I wanted to kill."

        "What was the reason the memories gave you, Tomiko-san?" Hayasaka asks sadly.

        Niizuma hesitates. "That...that is something very personal," she says as she folds her arms. "However, I'll tell you this: since our very first day here, I've been thinking about when I should kill. I knew I couldn't go first...if I did that, it would be fourteen of you guys against one of me...that would be far, far too risky. The same goes for killing second...twelve against one. Not good enough odds." She brushes a stray hair out of her face. "However, there was also the problem of having too little people around...if I waited until a later class trial, then I'd run the risk of being caught due to the number of suspects being too low.

        "So, I decided the third class trial would be the perfect balance between the two. Not too many people so that it wouldn’t be too difficult to get away with it...yet also not too little so that I wouldn’t risk being suspected due to the smaller pool of suspects." Niizuma looks away bitterly. "Yet even still...I was caught."

         She glares at Kasparov. "I should've gone for you...or maybe Kawashima-san or Domoto-san. If I had done that, then the rest of you idiots wouldn't have found me guilty..."

        "It's a g-good thing y-you didn't d-do that," Oyamada says, relieved. "If K-Kasparov-kun hadn't m-mentioned that toy t-train and we v-voted for Hayasaka-san, w-we'd have died..."

        Hayasaka grimaces. "Yeah...she managed to make a trap that'd both convince me I was the killer and that'd hide that she was the true culprit..." She looks at Niizuma sadly. "Why'd you do that, Tomiko-san? I thought we were friends..."

        Niizuma's lip curls. "Friends...?" she repeats, narrowing her eyes. "Did you actually manage to delude yourself into thinking that I ever gave a shit about you or your pathetic sob story?"

        "Tomiko-san...are you saying that...you never thought we were friends?" Hayasaka asks. "Even if the whole 'Mika-chan' thing was just an act, I still honestly did think we were friends..."

        "Well, you thought wrong," Niizuma says coldly. "If we're being honest here...out of all the people here, you are the one I hate the most." She snorts. "You weren't lying before when you said you didn't have good emotional intelligence...you couldn't even read the obvious hints I was giving that I disliked you."

        "T-Tomiko-san..." Hayasaka says tearfully. "I..." She breaks down into sobs. 

"That why ya wanted to frame her, Niizuma-san?" Komatsu asks. "Ya were tryin' to make the person ya hated the most look like the killer...that's what happened, ain't it?"

        Niizuma shrugs. "Eh...I really didn't care who I was framing, as long as it wasn't me...I suppose it just worked out that I ended up framing Hayasaka-san." She glances at Hayasaka. "Honestly, by having your separate murder plan...you complicated things wonderfully, Hayasaka-san. As much as I may hate you, I have to admit you helped me greatly by attacking Komatsu-kun and Sashihara-kun and being such an easy target to frame."

        Hayasaka tries to say something, but it just ends up being a bunch of incoherent sobs. _Poor Hayasaka-san...she probably feels so betrayed by having someone she admires so much to be so harsh to her..._

        Terajima looks at Hayasaka sobbing and then back at Niizuma. "Yo, stats girl...you could learn to be a little less of a bitch, you know that?" 

        "Why does how I act matter?" Niizuma asks. "You'll all hate me no matter what I say or do...I killed someone, so there's no way for me to redeem myself in your guys' eyes."

        "You're completely correct about that," Terajima says, his voice taut and cold. "You are despicable...you committed the unforgivable act of murdering another human being." He steps back. "So yeah, you're right. There's no way for you to redeem yourself."

        "Especially not after what you did to Ichigohara-san," I add. "There's no way any of us could forgive you after you did what you did to her."

        "It was only a moment of excruciating pain," Niizuma says nonchalantly. "I'm sure she was dead within seconds of me pressing that remote." Her gaze drifts over to me. "Also, I have to say...don't you think it's ironic that you of all people are saying you won't forgive me, Kawashima-san?" she asks. "You were so adamant about giving Aozora-kun his 'second chance' after he lost it, yet you're being so harsh to me...that's pretty hypocritical, don't you think?"

        _...Is she actually trying to compare herself to Aozora-kun right now?_  "It's not hypocritical, Niizuma-san," I answer. "Not everyone deserves second chances...especially not someone like you."

        Niizuma smiles knowingly at me. "Ah...it's so very ironic that you of all people say that, Kawashima-san."

        _What?_ "What are you saying, Niizuma-san?" I ask her.

        Niizuma waves my question away. "It's not like it matters...besides, there are far more important things to talk about."

        Domoto raises her eyebrows. "Like what?"

        "Like what happened when I entered the girls' locker room to attack Ichigohara-san," Niizuma says. "Don't you guys want to know what Ichigohara-san's final words were?"

        "Wh-What were they?" Oyamada asks, although he doesn't sound eager to hear the answer.

        Niizuma takes a deep breath. "Well, to be honest they're not really anything special, and the conversation wasn't even that long...even still, I suppose I should recount it." She clears her throat. "It went like this..."

 

[[flashback begin]]

 

Niizuma: [enters locker room] ...........

 

Ichigohara: [turns around, confused] Huh? Sakiko-chan, is that y— [sees Niizuma] ...Oh. Tomiko-chan, what're you doin' here?

 

Niizuma: [approaches Ichigohara] ...I'm here to tell you something.

 

Ichigohara: [confused] Huh? What is it, Tomiko-chan?

 

Niizuma: [looks away] I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. [coldly] I've been waiting so long...to kill someone.

 

Ichigohara: [shocked] ...Tomiko-chan...are you sayin’ that...you're gonna kill me? [tears well up in eyes] ...Wh-Why? I thought we were friends...

 

Niizuma: [coldly] If you really thought that, then you're an imbecile.

 

Ichigohara: [tearfully] T-Tomiko-chan, please reconsider...even if you don't think of yourself as my friend, I still think you're mine. Even though you've been plenty mean to me before...I still believe in you, Tomiko-chan. [cries] So c'mon, Tomiko-chan, just— [Niizuma slams her head into a locker]

 

Niizuma: [stares down at Ichigohara's unconscious body] ...Time to get to work.

 

[[flashback end]]

 

        _Ichigohara-san...you didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve to be betrayed by someone who you thought was your friend._ "How could you be so cruel to her?" I ask angrily. "Ichigohara-san thought of you as her friend...and yet you still killed her!?"

        "I still can't believe that," Niizuma says. "She thought of me as her friend...how? I was never nice to her. I never showed her any ounce of warmth or compassion. And yet...she believed in me." She shrugs. "Oh well...I suppose she should've learned to be more careful with who she trusted."

        "You're a monster," Motoki says through angry tears. "You killed someone who trusted you!"

        "And in such an awful way, too," Eguchi says, grimacing as she recalls the horrifying sight of Ichigohara's corpse. "Not only did you electrocute her in a bathtub filled with water, you tied her up in bare electrical wires, too..."

        Kasparov gulps. "The mere thought of dying in such a way is sufficient to make me feel sick." He shudders. "I can only imagine the excruciating pain Ichigohara-san must have endured when she was electrocuted..."

        "You said death by electrocution was quite terrifying to you, right, Kasparov-kun?" Niizuma asks, although she doesn't wait for him to respond. "I should've chosen you...not only would I not have had to deal with you bringing up that stupid toy train, I could've also made you suffer in the process."

        The look Kasparov gives Niizuma is so cold that it could freeze the sun. "I suppose Carrasco-san was not incorrect when she called you a 'stone-hearted bitch.' Do you really have no heart, Niizuma-san? Do you have any sense of pity, any sense of empathy?"

        Niizuma looks away from his gaze. "...I do," she says after a small pause. "However, I reserve it for only those who are close to me...and, well, I don't really feel to close to anyone here."

        "Do ya feel close to anyone at all?" Komatsu asks. "Based on yer actions and how fuckin' ruthless ya are, I doubt it..."

        Niizuma pauses. "...There is one person," she says.

        "Who?" Domoto asks, crossing her arms. "Is it you yourself?"

        "No," Niizuma says. "It's my...friend? Companion? Lover?" She frowns. "Honestly, I don't really know how to describe Shinako...all I know is that she's the most important person in the world to me."

        "Who is this 'Shinako?'" Sashihara asks curiously. "Is she your sister?" He shakes his head immediately after saying that. "Wait, never mind...you said 'lover,' so that can't be it..."

        Niizuma wrinkles her nose at Sashihara. "No, she's not my sister...but we have lived most of our lives together." 

        _Wait, so they're not sisters...but they lived together most of their lives? I don't get it..._ "Niizuma-san, how why did you and this Shinako girl live in the same house most of your lives if you two weren't sisters?"

        "I never said we lived in a house," Niizuma says, a twinge of sadness in her voice. "In reality, we spent much of our younger lives homeless..."

        "Wait...ya were homeless growin' up!?" Komatsu asks incredulously. "And now ya dress..." He gestures to Niizuma's expensive-looking outfit. "...and now ya dress that fuckin' fancily?"

        "Yes," Niizuma says as she looks down at her perfectly assembled outfit with a proud smile. "I worked my way from the bottom to the top..." Her smile fades. "However, it wasn't easy. Shinako and I...we were born in the same orphanage, but it was a terrible place where we'd be beaten and bullied often, so when were both seven, the two of us both ran away..."

        "So you became homeless by choice," Eguchi says.

        "Yes," Niizuma says. "After we ran away, we lived in destitution. We ate from dumpsters, we clothed ourselves in rags, and often had to watch out for hungry rats or rabid animals." Niizuma looks pained to even recall the memories. "It was so, so horrible...yet it was better than being confined in that orphanage." A small smile appears on Niizuma's face. "And Shinako and I...all we had was each other, so we formed a bond stronger than any other...something deeper than a familial or romantic love...it was like the two of us were one person."

        "Is that why you killed, then?" Domoto asks. "To see Shinako again?"

        Niizuma smiles fondly. "Yes...when Monohebi returned my memories to me and I remembered Shinako...I knew that I had to do anything to escape to see her again."

        Komatsu furrows his brow. "Wait, but didn't ya say ya've spent most of yer life with this girl? So how the hell could ya have forgotten 'bout her in the first place?"

        "Monohebi must've edited my memories," Niizuma says. "Honestly, before he gave them back to me...I felt a sense of longing and emptiness. Like I had forgotten someone incredibly dear to me...so, it must've been that Monohebi had edited her out of my memories."

        "Have you considered the possibility that maybe it was the other way around?" Kasparov asks thoughtfully. "Perhaps Monohebi edited Shinako into your memories as a way to get you to kill. If he wanted to push you to become a murderer, it would make sense for him to edit your 'memories' with someone who you cared deeply about."

        Niizuma scowls at that suggestion. "No, she's real," she says crossly. "Like I said before, I felt a sense of longing when I didn't remember her before...so it must be that the memories are real. Besides...Monohebi probably already knew I was planning to kill. He'd have no reason to give extra motivation to me of all people."

        _That's a fair point...if Niizuma-san has been telling the truth and she's been planning to kill sense the beginning, Monohebi probably would've picked up on it at some point._

"You...you killed to see someone you love," Hayasaka says, wiping tears from her eyes. _She's probably still crying over Niizuma-san being mean to her..._ "That makes senses, but, Tomiko-san...why did you pick Noriyo-san of all people?"

        "Yeah...she was never anything but kind to you or anyone else here!" Sashihara shouts. His voice breaks. "S-So...how could you k-kill her?"

        Niizuma's face hardens. "Because I hated her. All Ichigohara-san ever talked about was how we needed to 'go with the flow' or just let life take its course. She always was so laid-back...so relaxed..."

        "And?" I ask, confused. "What's wrong with that?"

        "'What's wrong with that?'" Niizuma repeats, incredulous at me not understanding. "Ichigohara-san was a pathetic, unmotivated, lazy piece of shit...she always advocated for a repulsive 'live and let live' and easygoing attitude....she never understood the value of hard work." Niizuma scowls. "Worst of all, she spread her toxic, lazy ideas to other people...she tried to convince others to stay calm and relaxed and lazy and unmotivated and...AGH!" Niizuma's mouth twists furiously. "How could she dare to speak that way!? When she never understood the meaning of hard work!? When everything was given to her!? When she didn't have to work as hard as I did!?"

        "So you killed her...because you disagreed with her worldview," Domoto says. "That's pretty petty, don't you think?"

        "No," Niizuma says angrily. "I killed her because I came from nothing. Shinako and I...after living on the streets for years, we were finally put back into an orphanage and put in foster care. Then, we were enrolled in school...and I made sure to study my ass off. School became my life...I didn't have time for anything except Shinako and studying...I put in every last ounce of effort I could so that I would never return to poverty again..." She shudders. "Because being poor is such a horrific thing...I could never go back to that. I could never eat out of a dumpster again...so I worked myself almost to death until a consulting firm hired me as a statistician.

        "After that, Shinako and I finally had money...but only because of my hard work. We went from the bottom of society to the top, only because I worked my ass off." Niizuma folds her arms. "If I was a repulsively unmotivated scum like Ichigohara-san...Shinako and I would still be living in that dirty, poor foster home. We would still be nothing..." Niizuma's voice trails off and she glances over at Ichigohara's portrait. "So that's why I killed her. She spread ideas that would only hurt people...that would only stunt potential growth. All she would ever do is make society a bunch of lazy pieces of shit."

        "...Yer a crazy bitch, ya know that?" Komatsu says. "Ichigohara-san was jus' laid-back girl...there ain't no way she woulda made society a bunch of 'lazy pieces of shit'...that's jus' ya bein' dramatic, Niizuma-san."

        Niizuma glares at Komatsu. "Don't presume to talk to me, you disgusting hood rat," she says coldly. "And you're wrong. Her worldview...it would've poisoned the minds of everyone here and everyone Ichigohara-san ever encountered. Her views would make people want to be lazy, want to just lie down and do nothing, want to give up...but you can _never_ give up. Giving up...not putting in all the effort possible...that's just lazy. And if you're lazy...you're worthless."

        _Those are some pretty harsh words from Niizuma-san...but, as harsh as they may be, I understand why she feels that way. She worked as much as she possibly could in order to escape the poverty she hated so much and become wealthy and successful...so it makes sense that she would hate someone whose advice would've made her stay poor. Even still, though...just because I can understand why Niizuma-san feels the way she does doesn't mean I sympathize with what she did..._

"You are afraid of poverty," Kasparov says suddenly.

         Niizuma looks at him sharply. "What?"

         "You are so desperately afraid of poverty that you will do anything to prevent yourself from becoming poor again," Kasparov says analytically. "I speculate that that is why you dress so fancily and make sure your outfit is perfect every day...you surround yourself with affluence to forget your previous struggles with poverty. You killed Ichigohara-san because what she was saying...deep down, I am guessing it tempted you to be relaxed. The true reason you killed her...it was because you felt she might damage your work ethic and return you to poverty you disdain so much."

         Niizuma says nothing to him. 

         "Well? Is he right?" Domoto asks impatiently. "Is that really why you killed Ichigohara-san?"

         "...It is," Niizuma says reluctantly. She slumps her shoulders. "I can never go back..." She says, tears forming in her eyes. "I hated it so much...eating other people's trash...clothing myself in tattered rags...sleeping on hard concrete in the cold, in the rain, in the baking heat..." She shudders, tears flying out of her eyes. "I can't _ever_  even imagine being returned to a life so horrible...and Ichigohara-san...her worldview would've kept me there. Keep me living in destitution and squalor...and I could never... _never_  allow that to happen."

        Niizuma wipes her tears from her eyes and scowls. "So, yes, I guess you could say that's the deepest, truest reason why I killed her...but it doesn't matter. What's done is done. She's dead and I...I'm about to die myself." She looks at Monohebi, a pained and bitter expression on her face. "Monohebi...just get it over with already."

        "W-Wait!" Oyamada interjects suddenly. "M-Monohebi, please d-don't execute her y-yet..."

        "Why not, Oyamada?" asks Monohebi.

        "I...I s-still need to ask her s-something..." Oyamada says sheepishly. He looks at Niizuma with difficulty. "N-Niizuma-san...th-there's one thing y-you did I still d-don't understand...wh-why'd you break that c-computer in the s-secret room?"

        _That's a good question, Oyamada-kun...we never figured out why she did that._

"I'm curious about that too," Eguchi says. "Why would you want to destroy that computer, Niizuma-san? All that was on it was that video of Furuhata-kun."

        Niizuma's lips curl into a smile. "Are you sure about that?" she asks. "Did you really look closely?"

        Motoki looks confused. "What are you talking about? The only file on that computer was the video of Furuhata-kun."

        "The only file on the computer, yes," Niizuma says. "But if any of you had thought to actually put in the effort to search the surrounding room...you would've found this." She reaches into the inside pocket of her half-sweater and shows us something none of us have ever seen before: a flash drive with a Monohebi head on the end of it.

        _...What the hell is that?_

"What...a flash drive!?" Sashihara shout loudly. "How did you find that, Niizuma-san!? And what's on it!?"

        "I found it in the secret room," Niizuma says as she twirls the flash drive in her hand. "The night after I stole the key to the secret room, I went in there and found this, hidden in a secret compartment on the computer. And then...well, I plugged the flash drive into a USB port and examined its contents."

        "What was on it?" Terajima asks.

        Niizuma smiles smugly. "...I'll be keeping that information to myself," she says with a smirk. "I have to admit...I can be very, very bitter and petty at times..."

        "That's why you broke the computer in the secret room," I say. "You didn't want anyone to ever have any opportunity to see what was on it."

        Niizuma nods. "Correct," she says, "I wouldn't want you guys to have both the satisfaction of beating me and finding out what was on the flash drive if I lost in the trial...so, I destroyed that computer. I wanted the people who knew about the information on the flash drive to be solely up to my discretion."

        Domoto narrows her eyes. "Come on, Niizuma-san," she says icily. "Just tell us what was on the damn flash drive."

        "No, I don't think I will," Niizuma says with a smug smile as she places the flash drive back inside her sweater pocket. "I guess this is my revenge for being caught...had I gotten away with Ichigohara-san's murder, I would've gladly told you the information contained on it...but, because you all ruined my plans...you'll all have to live with never knowing what was on it."

        Domoto trembles with anger. "You...You fucking..."

        "Stone-hearted bitch?" Niizuma offers. "Soulless whore? Sociopathic scum?" She shrugs. "Call me whatever you want...it doesn't matter." She smiles smugly. "What does matter is that I"ve managed to find a small victory even as I'm about to die...a way to get back at you all for catching me."

        Kasparov shakes his head disapprovingly. "You are so, so very petty," he says. "Having to make a contrived victory because you lost once...that is truly the mark of a sore loser."

        Niizuma's smile sours. "...Hmph. I suppose I am a sore loser...I've never liked losing. That's partially why I became a statistician...so I could assess which outcomes were more likely to make me win and which were more likely to make me lose. And, well...also because the pay is very good."

        _She's so unbelievably shallow..._

"Sususu...are you ready for the execution now, Niizuma-san?" Monohebi asks with a chuckle.

        "...Yes," Niizuma says, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready now."

        Monohebi nods. "Alright. However...before we commence the execution, I would like you to look inside these two envelopes."

        "Huh? What envelopes?" Niizuma asks, perplexed.

        As if on cue, a panel on the floor near Niizuma opens and the two envelopes Monohebi was talking about shoot out. Niizuma catches both of them, opens them, and begins to read what's inside of them. When she does, her eyes widen and she begins to tremble. "...Wh...Wh-What is th-this...?"

        _I've never seen Niizuma-san look so scared before..._  "Niizuma-san, what is it?" I ask, concerned.

        "Yeah, what could be making you so scared!?" Sashihara asks.

        Niizuma can't seem to find her words. "One of the p-papers...it's a letter from my job...saying that I'm fired..." She lets both papers slip out of her hands and fall to the floor. "And the other...it's a notice...of...o-of...f-f-forecloseure on my h-house..."

        "The hell does that mean?" Komatsu asks.

        "Basically, it means that Niizuma-san can't live in her house anymore," Terajima says. "It means that she'll be homele—"

        "No!" Niizuma interrupts, desperate tears forming in her eyes. "Don't say that word! I won't be...! I can't be...! Not again..."

        Monohebi chuckles evilly. "Sususu...it seems you are quite despaired by those letters. If you are craving more despair, so how about I tell you a little secret?" He smiles cruelly. "Shinako...the only person who matters to you...is dead."

        Niizuma's eyes widen. "N-N-No...y-you're l-lying..."

        Monohebi shakes his head with mock sadness. "No, dear, I am not. Because you were the primary breadwinner, when you lost your job and your house was foreclosed, she was forced into homelessness once again...and she was murdered by two thugs."

        Niizuma breaks out into sobs. "NO! Shinako...she can't be...she isn't...!"

        "She is," Monohebi says. "I have photographic proof, if you want to see her corpse. Thought, you should be warned that her death was quite grisly..."

        Niizuma can't even seem to be able to form coherent sentences anymore. "Gh...Eugh...Shina...ko..."

        _Niizuma-san...even if she's a terrible person who did something atrocious...she doesn't deserve to have this happen to her right before her death..._

Monohebi looks down at Niizuma's sobbing form and chuckles in satisfaction. "Sususu...I believe it is now time for the punishment." He clears his throat. "Ahem. I have prepared a very special punishment for Tomiko Niizuma, the Ultimate Statistician."

        "Shinako..." Niizuma says, sobbing. "I'm so sorry..."

        “Punishment time!” Monohebi says. 

 

 

Execution #3: From Riches to Rags

 

        Immediately after Monohebi announces the start of the execution, a metal clamp forces itself onto Niizuma's neck and drags her out of the courtroom. 

Just like the previous two times, the video monitor which displayed the voting animation turns on to show a pixelated animation with a sprite of Niizuma being dragged away by a pixelated Monohebi and the caption, “Niizuma has been found guilty. Now commencing the punishment.” 

        Once the animation ends, the monitor switches to display for us the site of the execution. It's what looks like to be a humongous mountain of trash on the edge of a river of sewage. A top of the garbage, there's a helicopter and piles of stacks of yen bills. Niizuma stands alone at the bottom of the hill, still sobbing. However, when she notices the large sum of cash on top of the mountain, she reluctantly wipes the tears from her eyes and begins to climb the mountain.

        Niizuma slowly but surely makes her way up the mountain, but the going is not easy. Not only is the climb steep and treacherous, but the mountain has many broken and sharp objects in it that tear at Niizuma's clothes and cut her all over her body. Still, she keeps on going.

        She also has to wade through deep cesspools of mud and sometimes piss, yet still she perseveres. Niizuma's unstoppable work ethic is truly on display: while most people would have given up not even halfway up the mountain, Niizuma is still going strong even despite her numerous injuries and being covered in sewage. 

        Finally, after what seems like forever, Niizuma makes it to the top of the mountain. She loads all the cash she can into the helicopter, stuffing it full of cash. Because it's so full, she's forced to stand outside the helicopter on one the landing skids as it begins to lift off. A smug, satisfied expression comes over her face as the helicopter begins to take off. However, her satisfaction doesn't last long, as Monohebi soon bursts out of the pile of cash and slaps Niizuma across the face with his tail, causing her to lose her grip and fall out of the helicopter.

        She plummets out of the helicopter, screaming, and plummets back down to the mountain of trash. She falls down the entire mountain, getting cut by an uncountable number of sharp pieces of trash and breaking most of her bones as she tumbles and tumbles all the way to the bottom. 

        When Niizuma finally gets to the bottom, the momentum of her fall carries her over the river bank and into the river of sewage. Even though she fell down the entire mountain of trash and must be on death's door, Niizuma still struggles as much as she can against drowning in the river of waste. However, at this point, she's too weak and she slowly sinks beneath the surface of the river despite her best efforts. The last I ever see of Niizuma is her outstretched hand slowly disappearing beneath the polluted surface of the water.

        The monitor turns off.

 

        _...Oh my God. That was horrifying..._

"T-Tomiko-san..." Hayasaka says tearfully. 

        "What...What the hell!?" Sashihara says, a disgusted look on his face. "That was terrible!"

        Oyamada looks away from the screen that displayed Niizuma's execution, terrified. "Th-That was...Th-That was a-awful!" He begins to sob. "E-Even if Niizuma-san d-did something u-unforgivable...sh-she didn't d-deserve th-that...n-no one d-does..."

        Terajima hugs Oyamada and pats his head. "Shhhh," he says soothingly. "It's okay...it's over now. We'll never have another death...we'll never have another execution. I promise you, Oyamada-kun."

        "But how can we stop them?" Motoki asks, her voice sounding empty. "I tried so hard before...but even still, Niizuma-san...she..." Motoki begins to cry. "...She murdered Ichigohara-san."

        "She did," Domoto says somberly. "And that was terrible, yet...for the first time, I believe that we can stop a murder."

        Eguchi looks at her, surprised. "You do? I thought you said you thought murders were inevitable before..."

        "That's true, I said that," Domoto says as she strokes her chin. "I meant that when I said that, but...now, I've changed my mind." She sighs. "Hayasaka-san is no longer being as disruptive as before...that, along with Niizuma-san dying should benefit our group. Because...Niizuma-san, even though I knew she could sometimes be helpful to her group, I always had a sneaking suspicion she would kill someone...so, with her gone and Hayasaka-san no longer being a problem, I'm much more optimistic about preventing a murder."  


        "Are you certain that Hayasaka-san is no longer a problem?" asks Kasparov, looking at Hayasaka cautiously. "She attempted to murder someone...it would simply not be strategic to ignore that and move on."

        "We ain't gonna jus' ignore the shitty things she did," Komatsu says. "We gotta hold her accountable for all that stuff."

        "Yeah, we need to hold her accountable," Eguchi says. "However...I also think we should give her a chance to redeem herself. Even if I still don't forgive her for what she did, if she proves to me that she's really changed, then...maybe I will."

        "I'll prove it to you, Yuzuki-san," Hayasaka says emotionally. "I swear, I'll do everything that I can..."

        Eguchi hesitates and then nods. "Good," she says. 

        "Ugh, none of you are even despairing right now..." Monohebi says irritatedly. "If all any of you are going to do is be hopeful, get out of this courtroom! I want no such thing in here."

        When he says that, none of us hesitate. We all leave the courtroom and file into the elevator for what will hopefully be the last time. As the elevator doors close and it begins its ascent, I think of Niizuma's final moments. _The person she cared about most...she found out they were dead right before she was dragged away to be executed. I can only imagine what pain that must've caused her...Also, just to rub salt in the wound, Monohebi maybe her die by drowning in a river of sewage. What a terrible way to go...however, she killed Ichigohara-san in a merciless and cruel way, so it's difficult for me to feel too sorry for her._

After a while, the elevator stops, the doors open and we step out into the Cafeteria.

       "Well...that's over," I say with a sigh.

       "Ichigohara-san..." Sashihara says mournfully. "She didn't deserve what happened to her..."

       "No, she didn't," Domoto agrees. "Which is why all of us must make sure that we never let another murder happen again. I think I can speak for all of us when I say none of us want to ever go back down to that trial room."

       "That is certainly true," Kasparov says.

       "Y-Yeah, I d-don't want to ever g-go back there..." Oyamada says with a sniffle.

        Terajima places his hand on the librarian's shoulder. "Don't you worry...we never will." He glances at Motoki. "Yo, language girl...during the trial, I remember you saying something about a promise you made. A promise that you wouldn't ever let another death happen again."

        Motoki nods sadly. "Yeah...I did...but it didn't work." Tears form in her eyes. "Ichigohara-san still died anyway..."

        "That's true...she is dead," Terajima says somberly. "However...I don't think you should give up on that promise yet. We can make her murder the last one that ever happens here." He turns to face Domoto. "Listen, toy girl, I know you don't like me...I know you distrust me. But I want to let you know that I'm making the same promise the language girl did: I'm not going to let another murder happen, nor am I going to hurt anyone in any way." He looks at her expectantly. "You were talking about how you think we can stop any more deaths from happening, so are you on board?"

        Domoto hesitates but soon nods. "...I still don't trust you, but yes...I am." She looks around at everyone. "I believe we're all on board."

        "I still am, I guess..." Motoki says. "Even if I failed to stop Ichigohara-san from dying, I can still try to prevent another death."

        "Yeah, we ain't gonna let nobody else kill!" Komatsu says. "I sure as hell am gonna make sure there ain't no one who tries to murder again."

        "Me too," Hayasaka says.

        "Same here," says Eguchi.

        "I believe that I will make that promise as well," Kasparov says.

        "Yeah, I promise the same thing!" Sashihara shouts.

        "I w-will t-too," Oyamada says, a small smile on his face.

        "So will I," I say.

        Domoto looks around, satisfied. "That's good to hear," she says approvingly, although she has to stifle a yawn shortly after saying it. "Alright, everybody...let's get to bed. It's been a long day."

        No one protests when she says that. We all head back to our rooms, tired from the day. 

        While I get ready for bed, I feel hopeful from all the promises we just made. _Maybe there is hope...maybe we will never have to go back into that trial room. And maybe, just maybe...the rest of us will get out of here alive._

Then, as I lie down in bed, I remember the traitor. _Whoever they are...if they're still alive_ _, they were lying when they made that promise...they're going to deceive us into thinking that they don't want any more deaths, and then stab us in the back..._

I shake that thought out of my head. _No, no...the traitor could be dead. Aozora-kun, Carrasco-san, Ichigohara-san, or Niizuma-san all could've been the traitor...so I'll believe it's one of them. Because...I can't bear to think it's anyone still alive...I can't bear to think anyone was lying about promising to not let another death happen._

 _However, no matter how hard I try...I still know it's a possibility._          

 

...

 

.........

 

................

  

Monohebi: Oh, Niizuma...what an interesting person she was. Before I always could rely on her to kill eventually, yet...unfortunately, her time in this killing game has come to an end.

 

???: ..........

 

Monohebi: Well? Are you not sad about her death?

 

???: ...No. Not after what she did to Ichigohara-san...even if she went through a lot before she ever came here, none of that justifies doing what she did to her.

 

Monohebi: You are correct, it was unnecessarily gruesome...though it made for an entertaining trial, did it not? I was truly worried that maybe this killing game would end prematurely with Niizuma as a victorious blackened...however, that fortunately did not happen.

 

???: ..........

 

Monohebi: ...You do not seem to be as enthused as I currently am. Why is that?

 

???: You know why, Monohebi.

 

Monohebi: I do? Oh...! So that is why you seem so despondent...you are disappointed that you will have to kill soon.

 

???: I'm not ready to do it...I don't want to...

 

Monohebi: Ah, but you must...that was in the terms of our agreement, no? You agreed to kill someone if I deemed it necessary in return for...well, you know what I am talking about. The point is, the group has become more resolute in attempting to stop another murder from occurring. So, in order to prove them wrong, you must kill someone. Understood?

 

???: Yes...I understand.

 

Monohebi: Good, good...however, I am afraid I must add one request for you to keep in mind while crafting your upcoming murder plan.

 

???: ...What's this request of yours? And why are you even calling it a "request?" You and I both know it's an order.

 

Monohebi: Sususu...you are correct. You cannot say no to me. As for what the request—no, order—is, it is that I command you to make this next murder as despair-inducing as possible...after you are gone, I will need at least one more murder, which I doubt will happen unless the surviving inmates are plunged into a deep, dark pit of despair. So, make sure you strike that despair into their hearts. 

 

???: ..........

 

Monohebi: Also, I have another order for you: make certain to keep watch over that one inmate...you know of whom I speak. I fear they might be a lot of trouble. 

 

???: ..........

 

Monohebi: Well? Are you not going to say something? Will you or will you not comply with both of my orders?

 

???: I...I'll comply with both of them.

 

Monohebi: Sususu...how wonderful it is to hear that! Do craft an entertaining murder plan, alright? I do not wish to be bored.

 

???: ...Okay. I'll make sure it's a good one...

 

Monohebi: You better. The last thing any of the people who matter want is a boring murder case.

 

???: Huh? Who're you talking about?

 

Monohebi: ...It matters not. Go, leave this room. Rest well tonight. You will have much to do in the upcoming days.

 

???: ...You're right. I'll be on my way now. I'll make sure to watch out for that one person...

 

???: ...And I'll make sure to kill someone.

 

 

Chapter 3: A Walk Down the Memory Lane of Despair 

 

END

 

 ~~Niizuma~~ , Terajima, Hayasaka, ~~Furuhata~~ , Komatsu, Oyamada, ~~Aozora~~ , Kawashima, Domoto, Kasparov, ~~Ichigohara~~ , Sashihara, Motoki, Eguchi, ~~Yamaguchi~~ , ~~Carrasco~~

 

Inmates Remaining: 10

 

 

Completed: 8/08/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Chapter 3 ends, with it being about 100,000 words! I still can't believe it was that long, but I guess having the trial be six parts bumped up the word count. Chapter 4 should be around a similar length. It might end up being shorter, it might be (but probably won't be) longer, but none of that really matters. It will be however long as it needs to be to tell the story in the best way possible.
> 
> Now, onto the discussion of the Chapter 3 deaths. Ichigohara...I love her, but she had to go. She was such a kind, supportive figure and was an all-around good person...so, naturally, she had to die. I had an alternate plan where she was the Chapter 4 killer and Niizuma survived...but I ultimately decided having those two die where they did was the best option.
> 
> As for Niizuma, she was almost always a killer. For a long time, she was the Chapter 2 killer and Carrasco was the Chapter 3 killer. However, I decided that Niizuma worked way better as a Chapter 3 killer, so I switched the two of them around. 
> 
> Now, Chapter 4...I won't say anything too specific about it but I will say that it will most likely make you feel crushing despair, as most Danganronpa Chapter 4's do.
> 
> Also...how about those two backstory reveals that Hayasaka and Niizuma had? And that execution? Also, what was on that flash drive? If you have any questions or any thoughts about any of that stuff, this chapter, or this fic in general, please leave them in the comments below.
> 
> Lastly and most importantly, thank you so much for reading! See you in Chapter 4.


	39. Chapter 4: The Snake(s) Among Us Daily Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Chapter 4 Daily Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to do than I expected, but I guess life gets in the way sometimes. Speaking of that, I regret to inform you that updates on this fic will slow down a lot starting after this chapter. I hope I can do updates every few weeks, but as I’m starting my first semester of college on Monday, realistically I might only be able to get an update out every month. I’m really sorry about that, but I’ll be prioritizing my academics over this story. That doesn’t mean I’m giving up on this story, just that it’ll be moved to the back burner.
> 
> Now, onto this chapter. I actually finished what I have written hear a few days ago and have written a lot more in the past few days, but this chapter was starting to get really long, so I cut it off after where it ends here. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of the preamble. I hope you enjoy this part!

Chapter 4: The Snake(s) Among Us

 

Daily Life

 

 

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

        I wake up and immediately everything that happened the day before comes rushing back into my mind. _Finding Ichigohara-san's body...the class trial...Hayasaka-san's breakdown...Niizuma-san's execution...all that stuff happened yesterday._

As I take a shower and get ready for the day, the images of Ichigohara and Niizuma's final moments are stuck in my head. _Ichigohara-san's body...just looking at it made me want to vomit...and Niizuma-san...she drowned in a river of polluted waste, her body broken from falling down falling down that trash mountain..._ I shake my head violently. _I can't think about what they looked like before they died too much. It'll only make me feel depressed...though I guess that might not be a bad thing. It wouldn't be right if I felt fine after another two people died, especially when one of them was such a kind and supportive person..._

Looking as down as I feel, I leave my room and head out to the Cafeteria, where Domoto, Kasparov, Motoki, Hayasaka, and Eguchi already are. "Hey, everyone," I greet half-heartedly.

        "...Hi," Motoki says distantly. No one else even bothers to say anything. _I guess they're all feeling the same as me...that makes sense, considering what happened yesterday._ I sit down at the table and look around. "Where are the other four boys?" I ask to no one in particular.

       "I know not where Oyamada-kun and Terajima-kun are, but Sashihara-kun and Komatsu-kun are in the Kitchen making breakfast," Kasparov replies.

       "Komatsu-kun?" I repeat, surprised. "I didn't expect that. He's never shown any interest in cooking before..."

       "He's expressed a lot of interest in eating the food, though," Eguchi says. "Maybe that's part of it..."

        _Yeah, maybe..._

Domoto looks around the room, narrowing her eyes. "Where are Terajima-kun and Oyamada-kun?" she asks narrowing her eyes. "It's almost 7:45..."  


        "Are you going to obsess over them being late?" Motoki asks sullenly. "That's something Niizuma-san would do..."

        That remark makes Domoto's face harden. "Don't compare me to her," she says icily. "Unlike her, I'd never kill someone. Never."

        "I never said I thought you'd kill someone...just that what you said reminded me of Niizuma-san," Motoki says with a tired shrug. _She doesn't look like she got much, if any, sleep last night...I guess the last trial hit her pretty hard._

        After that, an uncomfortable silence pervades the Cafeteria, as no one really has anything worth saying. Fortunately, Terajima and Oyamada enter to break it. "Sorry about being so late," Terajima says. "Osamu-kun and I were just talking for a while..."

        "Yeah, I c-couldn't sleep at a-all after that h-horrible trial, so I w-went to E-Eisuke-kun's room to t-talk with him," Oyamada says. 

        _Hold on...did I hear that right? Are they using each other's given names now? Does that mean...?_

The look of half surprise, half happiness on Eguchi's face tell me she's noticed the change too, but she doesn't say anything about it. "What were you guys doing there?" she asks instead.

        "Eisuke-kun w-was reassuring m-me," Oyamada explains. "A-After the t-trial last night, I w-was really u-uneasy and s-scared and couldn’t s-sleep...so I w-went to Eisuke-kun’s r-room...and w-we talked for a wh-while..."

        "What did you guys talk about?" Hayasaka asks.

        "...A variety of things," Terajima says.

        _That's the vaguest possible response he could've given..._

I'm going to ask him to elaborate, but before I can Sashihara emerges from the Kitchen. "Breakfast is ready..." he says, his voice quiet and somber. "If you guys are feeling hungry, you can get some now..."

        _He sounds a lot more subdued than normal..._ Despite Sashihara's strange behavior, we all get up and head into the Kitchen, which smells like something burned. Hayasaka wrinkles her nose. "Ugh, what's that terrible smell?" she asks. "It smells like something was badly burnt..."

        _She's right_ , I think as I look around. _Although Sashihara-kun made a completely normal and healthy-looking breakfast, something still smells like it burns. I wonder what it—_

At that moment, I see the stove, which looks like a small fire broke out all over it. _Someone must've tried cooking there and failed...badly._

        "Sorry 'bout that..." Komatsu says dejectedly as he stands over the sink mournfully, a ruined pot in his hand. "I tried makin' pancakes like Ichigohara-san did yesterday...but..." He throws the burnt pot into the sink, half angrily and half tearfully. "It didn't fuckin' work out..."

        _Oh...so that's why he was in here cooking food today...he wanted to make the same delicious pancakes that Ichigohara-san made yesterday._

"Komatsu-kun...I'm sorry about your pancakes," Eguchi says compassionately as she moves over to him. She takes one of his hands and holds it in both of hers. "I know it sucks that they making them didn't work out...but it's not the end of the world, is it?"

        "I'm still fuckin' sad 'bout it," Komatsu says frustratedly. "It ain't matter to me if Sashihara-kun made somethin' else...'cause what I really want is to have all that food Ichigohara-san used to make. A-And..." His voice breaks. "...a-and I jus' want her to come back. I never really realized it while she was still here, but...now that Ichigohara-san's gone, I'm realizin' how much good she did for all of us...if we ever had a problem or were feelin' down, she'd always help...but now...she ain't ever gonna help any of us ever again."

        A somber moment of silence passes. _Komatsu-kun's right...Ichigohara-san was a really positive influence for all of us...but now, because Niizuma-san so ruthlessly murdered her...she'll never help any of us ever again. She'll never cook another meal...she'll never say anything reassuring in a moment of distress. Never again..._

"...You're right," Domoto says solemnly. "Ichigohara-san did a lot more for this group than we gave her credit for her while she was alive...and her death was a sad moment for all of us."

        Sashihara nods sadly. "Yeah...I only got to really know her for a few days before she died, and still...I was devastated yesterday. I think everyone here was...it's hard not to feel sad after losing someone as kind-hearted as Ichigohara-san..."

        "No," I agree. "However...don't you think Ichigohara-san wouldn't want us to be too dismayed by her death? I feel like she'd want us to move on and be happy..."

        "I'm not sure I agree with that," Domoto says. "I believe that if you're feeling terrible, you shouldn't try to lie and cover those feelings with a fake smile. I believe you should be honest, no matter how difficult it might be. A hideous truth is better than a beautiful lie."

        "Not for all of us..." Hayasaka says with a grimace. "Sometimes, a lie is necessary to keep yourself from going crazy..."

        "Maybe in the short term a lie is better," Domoto says, "but in the long run...truth wins. It always does, and you need to be prepared for it when it does...so, we shouldn't force ourselves to feel good if we're not. We should be brave and express our emotions, no matter how much we may not want to. That's what will benefit our group in the long run...that's what will prevent another murder."

        I want to say something to refute what Domoto said, but I can't think of anything. _She's right...even if it violates everything I know as a waitress, who's so used to faking happiness and a smile, to admit it...I have to admit Domoto-san's right. We need to be honest with our emotions if we really don't want to ever have to return to that terrible trial room..._

"Uh...s-sorry to interrupt, but the f-food Sashihara-kun m-made is getting c-cold..." Oyamada says. "W-We should probably g-get some n-now..."

        Komatsu looks at the food Sashihara made, clearly upset that his pancakes aren't there too. "Yeah...I guess we should."

        Everyone lines up to get themselves some food. Eguchi and Hayasaka are both standing at the back of the line, not seeming enthusiastic. _Just the task of eating is difficult for the two of them...especially Eguchi-san, considering she said she's relapsed into bulimia._ While I'm getting my plate of food, Sashihara approaches the two of them and begins to whisper to them.

        "Now, this won't be easy...but I'm going to do my best to lead the two of you on the road to lasting recovery," he says quietly. "I'll have to ask that neither of you ever goes to the bathroom for the first ninety minutes after eating, and that you never go alone. I don't want either of you ever throwing up your food ever again. Also, even though I'm not a psychologist, I'm going to ask the two of you to start undergoing something called Cognitive Behavioral Therapy under my direction. It..."

        I don't hear the rest of what he says to them because I leave the Kitchen, but even that small bit is enough to lift my mood at least a tiny bit as I sit down at the table and begin to eat. _Sashihara-kun's going to try to help the two of them...that makes me happy. Hayasaka-san and Eguchi-san both went through a lot in their struggles with bulimia...so it's really nice to see someone trying to guide them to lasting recovery._

        Eventually, Sashihara, Eguchi, and Hayasaka join the rest of us in the Cafeteria. Hayasaka and Eguchi look serious, yet I also see what looks like optimism on their faces. _What Sashihara-kun talked about with them must be making them feel better..._

Once everyone is done with breakfast, Kasparov speaks up. "So...Terajima-kun, Oyamada-kun...you two mentioned earlier that you talked for much of the night...I hope I am not being intrusive, but I am curious: about what did the two of you talk?"

        "Our conversation was mostly what we could do to prevent another murder," Terajima answers. "I told Osamu-kun one of the things we could is keep the partner system we had before in place."

        "Why should we even bother doing that?" Motoki asks sadly. "Niizuma-san still managed to kill Ichigohara-san despite us having that system..."

        "That was only because Kawashima-san let her leave," Domoto says with a disapproving glance at me. "If she hadn't done that, then perhaps Ichigohara-san would still be alive."

        _Is she being serious right now?_ "Don't go blaming me for Ichigohara-san's death, Domoto-san," I say defensively. "It's true that it's partially my fault for letting Niizuma-san go to the 'bathroom,' but...I had no way of knowing what she would actually do. I had no reason to suspect her of murder..."

        "I agree with Kawashima-san," Kasparov says. "Niizuma-san did a very good job of hiding her intentions to murder...additionally, I believe she would have eventually killed someone regardless of whether Kawashima-san had let her leave or not due to her unbreakable work ethic and her determination to get out. So...I believe that despite the fact that her letting Niizuma-san leave her was foolish, Kawashima-san should not be blamed for something that is clearly not her fault."

        _Thank you, Kasparov-kun...you defended me way better than I ever could have myself._

Domoto looks at me and frowns. "Hmph...I suppose you're right," she concedes reluctantly. She turns her attention to Terajima. "You said you wanted to keep the partner system in place. I agree, yet...it has to be stricter, don't you think? We don't want to have something like Kawashima-san letting Niizuma-san go happening again."

        _She's never going to let me forget about that, is she...well, I guess she's not_ _exactly wrong. What I did was undeniably stupid and naïve..._

        "I agree we have to make it stricter," Terajima says. "We don't want anyone separating from their partners at any point, so...I suggest that everyone partners up with someone of the same sex. That way, we can avoid separations like one having to go to the bathroom, leaving the other behind or something like that."

        "Hold up...that ain't gonna work," Komatsu says. "There are five boys and five girls here...so no matter what, there'd have to be at least one pair where two people who ain't the same gender are together."

        "Hmm...I guess that's true," Terajima says. "Then perhaps we could make it so that we swapped partners at the middle of the day. That way, everyone would have a chance to be with someone of the same gender at least once every day.

        "Both members of the pair made out of people of the opposite gender would have to refrain from visit the bathroom for half the day," Kasparov says. "While that is not necessarily ideal, I believe it should not be too much of an issue."

        "Yeah, we're all capable of holding it if necessary," Sashihara says, his normal loudness still absent. 

        "I also told Osamu-kun about another idea I had," Terajima says, "which is to have an enforced curfew right at nighttime. I know we had made a rule that no one was allowed to leave their room after nighttime before, but..." His gaze drifts toward Eguchi and Hayasaka. "Obviously, just having a rule in place isn't enough to actually stop people from leaving their rooms."

        Domoto nods. "I agree that just having a rule isn't enough," she says. "But what do you think is enough?"

        "E-Eisuke-kun said w-we should have s-someone tape strings a-across everyone's doors at n-nighttime," Oyamada explains. "And th-then, in the m-morning, they'd ch-check everyone's d-doors...so w-we'd know if someone l-left their room at n-night..."

        Kasparov raises his eyebrows. "That idea has several issues...how would the person who taped the strings across the door be chosen? Who would put the string across their door? What would stop them from simply leaving their room in the middle of the night?"

        "All good questions," Terajima says. "To begin answering, I'd recommend we choose the person who would tape the strings across the doors randomly each night. We could do that by writing all of our names on slips of paper and choosing them out of a hat each night...and make sure the person choosing the names is different each time."

        Terajima pauses to allow us all to digest that. "To elaborate more, the person chosen put the strings on the doors...their duties would be to place the strings on everyone's doors except their own at night and check all the doors in the morning. As for everyone else...they wouldn't be able to leave their rooms in the morning until the designated person knocked on their door, which would signal that it's okay for them to leave."

        Domoto crosses her arms. "This plan of yours is very flawed," she says. "The chosen person could simply leave their room and do whatever they please."

        "Yes, they could," Terajima admits. "However, if anything were to happen...that person would automatically become suspicious, due to their room being the only one with no string on it."

        "What if they or someone else left their room in the middle of the night and took the strings off everyone's doors?" Kasparov asks. "That is one way to get around looking suspicious."

        "Don't go giving people ideas..." Terajima mutters. He shakes his head. "That would be a problem if that happened...however, in the off chance that it did, we would all have to be on high alert." 

        "We already are on high alert," Motoki says. "Honestly, I don't really feel like this thing with the doors is necessary...as long as everyone stays in their rooms, there's no risk of anyone dying at night. Besides, with us all having partners during the day, killing someone and getting away with it would be pretty much impossible..." She shrugs. "I don't know...I feel like this stuff with the strings is a lot of work that wouldn't really pay off."

        Terajima clearly disagrees. "Didn't everyone here promise to try to prevent a murder as best as they can just last night?" he asks. "Weren't you the very first person here to promise that, language girl?"

        "I...I was," Motoki says. "I just don't think this will help."

        "I am of a similar opinion," Kasparov says. "In theory, it is a nice idea, but I doubt it will do us any real good if it were to be implemented."

        Oyamada looks down sadly. "E-Eisuke-kun and I s-spent so much t-time thinking of th-the stuff with the s-strings and the c-curfew, though..."

        "Just because you spent a lot of time thinking about it doesn't mean it's a good idea," Domoto says. She crosses her arms. "We have every right to criticize an idea offered to us. Simply ignoring our doubts and questions about a flawed idea could prove to be far more dangerous than simply questioning it."

        _That's a fair point, I guess..._

"How right you are, Domoto," Monohebi's voice interrupts.

        Everyone looks around for the source of Monohebi's voice, which turns out to be the elaborate chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

        "Whaddaya fuckin' want this time, Monohebi?" Komatsu asks, sounding more tired and angry than surprised. "Ain't nobody here wanna see ya."

        "Yeah, please go away," Sashihara says. "Now's really not the time..."

        "It is not?" Monohebi asks. "I thought now would be a very good time to inform you all that I have opened some new areas for you all to explore."

        "The fourth floor," Eguchi says. "That's what it is, right?" 

        Monohebi chuckles. "Sususu...well, that is part of it. However...there is more for you to explore than just the fourth floor."

        _...Huh? What is he talking about?_  "What are you talking about, Monohebi?" Hayasaka asks.

        "Come and explore the fourth floor, and maybe I will tell you," Monohebi says. "Until then...you all shall hear nothing more from me."

        He disappears. _So Monohebi has opened more for us than just the fourth floor...is he opening the fifth floor, too? Is there even a fifth floor?_

"Wh-What do you g-guys think h-he was talking a-about?" Oyamada. "What e-else besides the f-fourth floor c-can we explore n-now?"

        "I do not know," Kasparov says. He sighs and stands up. "I suppose we have no other choice but to head to the fourth floor if we want to discover the answer to that question."

        "Do we have to?" Motoki asks. "I'm not in the mood for exploring right now..."

        "Yeah, me either..." Hayasaka says. "Besides, where even are the stairs to the fourth floor?"

        "They're in Cell Block C on the third floor," Terajima answers immediately. "We should go there now."

        With some of us going with far more reluctance than others, we all follow Terajima's advice and head up to Cell Block C. Sure enough, when we get there the metal gate that used to be in the back left corner is gone, revealing a staircase. 

        "That's it," Komatsu says dully. "I wonder what kinda stupid shit's up there."

        "Probably nothing good, knowing Monohebi," Motoki says. "And definitely not a way out..."

        "W-Well...th-there could be a w-way out..." Oyamada protests, although he doesn't seem to believe what he's saying.

        "Even if I highly doubt there is a way out up there, I guess we should look for one regardless," Domoto says. She begins to walk to the stairs. "Come on, let's go see what's up here."

        We follow her lead and all ascend the stairs to the fourth floor. When we get to the top of the stairs, Domoto turns around and addresses the group. "Let's split up and search this whole floor. I'd say we should go as partners, but...I highly doubt anyone will commit murder so soon after a class trial. So...no partners, but only while we're exploring this floor and whatever other areas Monohebi opened up for us. Alright?"

        No one says anything, but I see a look of unease on a few people's faces. Terajima looks like he wants to say something the most, but he still says nothing. "Okay then," Domoto says after a short while. "Let's get exploring, then."

        After she says that, we all split-up and go to search the different areas of the fourth floor. _Where should I go first?_ My eyes land on a white door that's close to the stairs. _That'd probably be a good place to start..._

As I walk closer to the door, I read the sign above it. _Infirmary...that actually sounds like something helpful._

I open the door and head inside the Infirmary. Once inside, I see a pristinely clean room with several hospital beds lining the walls on either side. Next to each bed, there's a nightstand, an IV pole with IV bags on it, and a cart with all sorts of medical tools. At the back of the room, the row of hospital beds ends and is replaced by several desks, filing cabinets, a refrigerator, and medical supply trollies. Against the back wall, there's a huge cabinet with frosted glass windows. Even though I can't see inside it, I can make out the shapes of various types of bottles in it.

        "This should be a very useful place," Terajima's voice says. 

        I whirl around to see Terajima standing a few feet behind me. "Terajima-kun," I say, clutching my chest, "you scared me...I didn't hear you come in."

        "Sorry about scaring you," he says apologetically. "I walk very quietly as a result of my past a petty thief." He frowns at the recollection of that memory. "But that's in the past...it's no longer important. What is important is whatever this room contains."

        "It looks to be a pretty standard Infirmary," I say as I look around. "If anyone ever gets injured, this would be the perfect place to keep them."

        "Yeah, it would," Terajima agrees. His eyes land on the large cabinet situated on the back wall. "I wonder what's in that huge cabinet..."

        "I'm not sure," I say as we both approach it. "I can't clearly see inside due to the frosted glass, but it looks like it has a bunch of bottles inside of it."

        Terajima opens one of the cabinet's doors. Sure enough, the cabinet is filled with a bunch of different bottles. Terajima takes one off a shelf and inspects it. When he reads the label, he narrows his eyes.

        "What is that stuff, Terajima-kun?" I ask him, confused at his expression.

        "...Nothing," Terajima says as he puts the bottle back on the shelf. He grabs another one from a different area of the cabinet and inspects it. Once again, he narrows his eyes. "Fuck you, snake..." he mutters angrily.

        "What's in that bottle?" I ask, taking the bottle from Terajima. "Tetrodotoxin...?" I say, reading the label out loud. "What's that?"

        "It's a poison," Terajima says gravely as he takes the bottle from me and puts it back in the cabinet. "It's often found in pufferfish and other aquatic animals in that same order." He takes yet another bottle off the shelf. "Purified ricin powder," he mutters. "Yet another poison." He puts that bottle back in the shelf and slams the cabinet door shut angrily. "Goddammit, the fucking snake...he filled this entire cabinet with lethal poisons!"

        _...What!?_ "Why the hell would Monohebi do that!?" I ask incredulously as I step back from the cabinet, now feeling unnerved about being close to so many lethal substances. "This is an Infirmary; poisons don't belong in here!"

        "No, they don't," Terajima says, his voice full of restrained fury. "But of course that stupid fucking snake would put them in an Infirmary of all places..." He shakes his head violently. "We need to be careful...this place may not be as safe as we thought. Let's look around for anything else that might be dangerous."

        "Sure thing," I say with a nod. He and I begin to look inside everything we can. I take a peek inside the refrigerator, but all that's inside it is a bunch of bags of blood for transfusions. _I hope we never have to do anything like that..._

Terajima and I search the entire Infirmary but don't find anything else suspicious. "There's a lot of stuff here that could be used as a weapon," I say after we finish. "Like the scalpels, scissors, or a lot of the sharp surgical tools...however, all of it looks like the kind of stuff you'd normally find in an Infirmary or hospital."

        "Yeah, there's nothing out of the ordinary except for that poison cabinet," he says. "However, lots of things in here could be dangerous...so we should be careful about this place."

        "Definitely," I say. After that, an awkward silence ensues. _I feel like I'm done talking about the Infirmary...however, I still want to talk with Terajima-kun. I'm curious about the...development of his relationship with Oyamada-kun._

"Terajima-kun, I really hope this isn't too personal or invasive of me," I begin, "but this morning I noticed that you and Oyamada-kun are now using each other's given name. I was wondering...is that because..." I pause, feeling too awkward to continue the sentence.

        "Is it because what?" Terajima asks, although I have a feeling he already knows.

        _This is such an awkward thing to ask, but I’ve already started talking about it, so I can’t just back out now..._ "Is it...is it because you two are a couple now?"

        At first, Terajima says nothing and only stares at me blankly. Then, after a long pause, he takes a deep breath and nods. "...Yes," he says. "Osamu-kun probably wouldn’t like me saying that...but yes."

         _So my suspicions were right..._ "Well...I'm happy for you two," I say. "I'm glad that even in a situation as terrible as this, you guys are managing to find love."

        Terajima looks away from me, his cheeks slightly pink. "...Yeah, so am I," he says awkwardly.

        _It looks like talking about it makes him feel awkward...that's understandable. Terajima-kun has never really been one to display his emotions, so it must feel weird for him to admit to them...but, as Domoto-san said earlier, that's what we should be doing. Even still...I don't want to ask him any more about it if it makes him uncomfortable._

 _I say goodbye to him and exit the Infirmary._ As I do so, I notice that the door has a lock on the inside. _That's probably useless information, but it's still good to know._

 _Once I'm out of the Infirmary, I decide to turn left and inspect the sleek, modern-looking door at the end of the short hall._ Once inside, I see a gym filled with all the most modern exercise equipment. Treadmills, ellipticals, stair machines, racks of weights, rows of medicine balls, and various other pieces of equipment I don't know the names of fill the room. Mirrors make up all four walls of the Gym, so that whoever is exercising can always see what they're doing.

        "Aha!" Sashihara shouts excitedly. "This place is amazing!" 

        _Looks like he's back to his normal, shouty self, even though he was being quiet and serious earlier. I guess finding a place to work out must've stirred the Ultimate Fitness Trainer inside him and brought him back to being his normal self._

"I'm guessing you like this place, Sashihara-kun," I say with a smile.

        "Of course I do!" Sashihara says enthusiastically. "As the Ultimate Fitness Trainer, it's impossible for me to not be exhilarated over such an amazing facility!" He takes a deep breath and smiles. "Ahh, I love that smell! The smell of sweat, endurance, and of hard work! The smell of a gym!"

        _I didn't know endurance and hard work had smells..._  I look around the Gym again and am surprised to find Hayasaka standing in a back corner, twirling her hair pensively. 

        "Hey, Hayasaka-san," I say as I walk over to her. 

        She glances over at me half-heartedly. "Oh...hey, Wakana-san..."

        _Seems like being a Gym isn't as exciting for her as it is for Sashihara-kun..._ "Do you not like this gy--?" I begin to ask her, but stop as I realize how stupid that question is. "No, that's not the issue...you're still upset about yesterday, aren't you?"

        "Well, I'd be lying if I said that the sight of so many treadmills didn't give me...unpleasant flashbacks," Hayasaka says uncomfortably.

 _Oh yeah...she said she used to run way too much out of desperation to be skinny...it can't be easy for her to be surrounded by stuff that makes her remember that. But even still...I highly doubt that's the only reason she looks so despondent._ "I get that must be bad for you...but that can't be all it is, right?" I ask. "Yesterday was a pretty rough day for you, after all."

       Hayasaka nods sadly. "Yeah...telling the story of my bulimia and my past...that was really hard," she says. "I've been faking everything and putting up fronts for such a long time, that it...it feels weird to not be doing it." She sighs. "And on top of all that...Tomiko-san, she..." Hayasaka wipes a tear from her eye. "I really had no idea she hated me so much...I didn't pick up on her hints at all." She hangs her head sadly. "I really do have terrible emotional intelligence..."

        I open my mouth to say something but close it again. _I really don't know if anything I say will help her...I've never gone through half the emotional struggles she has. But I guess as a waitress, I have to fake being happy pretty often...so maybe I should talk about that..._

"Hayasaka-san," I begin slowly, "obviously, I've never faked who I am to the extent that you have, but...I do know what it's like to force yourself to act completely different than how you feel...how draining it is to slap a smile on your face when you feel like crying." I pause, not sure of what to say next. "So...if I have any advice that I want to give to you, it's...to be who you really are." I grimace at myself for saying that out loud. "Ugh, that's such a cliche thing to say...but it's true in this case."

        Hayasaka looks down sadly. "That's not bad advice, Wakana-san, but...I don't know who I really am anymore," she says miserably. "When you have to put on an act for so long, the more it stops becoming an act...the more the lines between what's really you and what's just a part of the act start to blur. I buried my true self under so many lies that it feels like I'll never be able to dig it back up..." She turns away from me, sniffling. "Sorry, Wakana-san, but...can you leave? I'd really rather be alone right now..."

        I want to say something else to her to reassure her, but I find myself not having a clue as to what I should say. _I have no idea how to reassure her...I want to make her feel better, but I don't know how I can do that. Besides, she doesn't even want to be near me, so I guess...I just will have to leave her be for now._

With great reluctance, I leave her and the Gym. _I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Hayasaka-san...I really want to make you feel better, but I just don't know how I can..._

Feeling decidedly shitty, I walk past the door to the Infirmary and the stairs from the third floor to find myself in another, longer hallway. In this hallway, there are two doors on the left wall, which also has a small hallway in the middle of it. I decide to head to the door nearest to me, which is painted jet black and labeled with a sign that says "Weapons Room." _Oh...that doesn't sound good at all._

I open the door to the room hesitantly, worried about what I find inside. _If it's a weapons room, there's probably all sorts of crazy, dangerous stuff in here..._

        When I walk inside, I find myself in a room lit by oppressively bright fluorescent lights that shine down on every type of weapon under the sun. Racks of all varieties of knives, katanas, Western-style swords, shurikens, chakrams, nunchucks, saws, staffs, grenades, plastic explosives, and of guns of all types, from handguns to shotguns to military-grade assault rifles to even guns loaded with tranquilizer darts, fill the room and are organized neatly into rows. _Holy shit! I've never seen so many dangerous things in one place..._

"Yer pretty freaked out by this place, ain't ya?" asks Komatsu, who I hadn't previously noticed due to my attention being drawn by the sheer number of lethal weapons in one room.

        "Yeah," I say shakily."I think any sane person would be. Just being around so many things that could be used to kill people makes me feel really uncomfortable."

        "It sure is pretty fuckin' freaky," Komatsu agrees. "I mean, how the fuck did Monohebi even get so many of these things!? So much of this shit has to be illegal..."

        "So is making high school students murder each other, but...here we are," I say. I shudder.  _I need to get out of this place...it's freaking me out._

I say bye to Komatsu and leave the Weapons Room. I breathe a sigh of relief that I'm not surrounded by so many dangerous weapons. 

        Still feeling shaken,  head down the hallway and turn left into the smaller hallway. When I do, I'm met with two doors on either side of the hallway, one painted a black color and labeled "Weapons Room" and the other painted gray and labeled "Media Room." _These must be alternate entrances to either of the rooms in the longer hallway...I guess I didn't notice the second door in the Weapons Room because of how freaked out I was..._

At the end of this short hallway, there's a metal gate that looks exactly like the one that's covered the stairs before. Beside it stands Eguchi.

        "That's probably the way up to the fifth floor," I think out loud.

        Eguchi nods. "Yeah, probably..." She frowns. "I hope we never have to go up there, though...because that'd mean another class trial."

        "I don't think any of us ever want to do one of those again," I say, grimacing at the mere thought of having to ride that elevator back down to the trial room. 

        "That's definitely true," Eguchi says. "Class trials are horrible...all they cause as pain and misery." She looks down and starts hugging herself. "Pain...and misery..."

         _Eguchi-san doesn't really seem like she's in the mood for talking right now...so, even though I'd like to talk with her more...I guess I should let her go for now._ "Goodbye, Eguchi-san," I say.

        Her gaze flits up me for a second, and then returns back to looking at the floor. "Bye..."

        I leave her and enter the gray door that's labeled "Media Room." When I step inside, I'm met with a room filled with all sorts of TV's, computers, gaming consoles, and a huge shelf full of video game and DVD cases. _I wonder if any of Eguchi-san's games are in there._ There's also a projector on a stand in front of a large screen at the back of the room.

Domoto and Kasparov are standing in different spots of the room. Kasparov is staring carefully at one of the computer monitors, while Domoto is inspecting the projector. "Have you guys found anything interesting in here?"

        "We've found all sorts of pieces of technology, as you'd expect," Domoto answers. "And before you ask, no, none of them connect to the Internet."

        _I was about to ask that...damn, I got my hopes up for nothing._ "Well...are there any interesting files on any of the computers or any interesting movies in the DVD cases?" I ask. "Last time we found a computer, there was the video of Furuhata-kun...so maybe we'll find something like that again."

        "I was thinking the same thing," Kasparov says, still not looking up from the computer he's inspecting. "I am currently searching every one of these computers for any file that draws interest...however, I have yet to find anything."

        "That's disappointing that you haven't found anything yet," I say. 

        Domoto sighs frustratedly. "It sure is," she says. She strolls over to the large shelf with the DVDs and video games on it. "Maybe I'll follow your suggestion and take a look inside some of these DVD cases...it's possible some of them might contain videos similar to the one we found of Furuhata-kun. It sounds like a good idea...so good job on suggesting it, Kawashima-san."

        _Domoto-san just praised me...that's unusual, but I'm definitely not complaining about it._ "I'm glad I could be helpful," I say. I begin to leave the Media Room, but then out of the corner of my eye, I spot something strange hidden among a bunch of dated, probably unusable computers. _Is that...what I think it is?_

"What is it, Kawashima-san?" asks Domoto as she walks over to me. 

        Kasparov gets up from the computer he's inspecting and comes over to me as well. "Yes, what have you seen?"

        "It's a...flash drive," I say, picking it up. "A flash drive...with a Monohebi head on it."

        "A Monohebi head!?" Domoto repeats as she takes it from me. "The flash drive Niizuma-san had also had a Monohebi head on it, just like this one..."

        "Do you think it has the same stuff on it as the one she had?" I ask.

        "It could," Kasparov says. "However...I doubt it does. Monohebi would have no need to place two flash drives with the same exact files on them in two separate rooms."

        _That's true, it wouldn't make much sense for him to do that..._ "Might I see the flash drive, Domoto-san?" he asks.

        "Sure," Domoto says as she hands it over to him. "When you're done looking at it, plug it into the nearest computer."

        Kasparov frowns. "...No. I will not do that."

        Domoto gives him a quizzical glance. "What the hell are you saying? We need to find out what's on that flash drive ASAP." She crosses her arms. "So, do as I said and plug it into the nearest computer so we can see what's on it."

        Kasparov's face hardens. "No. I refuse."

        _What the hell...? Why is he acting this way!?_ "Come on, Kasparov-kun, you're being ridiculous," I say. "Just give Domoto-san the stupid flash drive! It might information that'll help us get out on it!"

        "No," he says defiantly. "There is no way Monohebi accidentally left a flash drive that, if accessed, would give us the information necessary to escape." He shakes his head. "No, no...rather, I suspect that whatever is on this flash drive will only serve the purpose of plunging this group into despair and driving someone else to murder...so, I will not be plugging it into any computer."

        "You don't know what's on that flash drive," Domoto says. "The rest of the group doesn't have to watch it...only the three of us can. None of us here has ever displayed any intention of ever killing someone, so plug that flash drive into a computer or give it to me." Domoto holds out her palm expectantly.

        Instead of placing the flash drive in her palm, Kasparov instead slides it into the pocket of his pants. "No," he says firmly. "It simply would not be strategic for any of us to view the contents of this flash drive...so, I am afraid I must keep it in my personal possession to ensure no one ever inspects it."

        A furious expression comes over Domoto's face. "Give me that fucking flash drive," she demands. "You're acting like Niizuma-san by withholding potentially valuable information from us!"

        "My apologies, but I cannot give it to you or anyone else," Kasparov says. "There is simply too much of a risk of it being a trap set by Monohebi or of it causing someone to murder."

        _I get that it might be a risk, but...that's no reason to withhold information that might lead to our escape!_ "Do you really not trust us enough?" I ask him. "We all promised to prevent a murder, so you can trust us to see what's on that flash drive! It could save lives!"

        Kasparov frowns. "It could save lives...however, it just as likely could end some. So, for that reason I will not allow anyone, including myself, to view the contents of this flash drive."

        "You're being ridiculous," Domoto says angrily. "It's not like you to act so stupid..."

        "I am not acting stupidly," Kasparov says crossly. He turns away from Domoto and I. "It appears neither you nor Kawashima-san can be convinced if that, however, so I shall take my leave. Goodbye." He leaves the Media Room.

        Domoto stares at the door he left out of, her hands curling into fists. "Ugh...What the fuck!?" She says furiously. "How can he be so goddamn stupid!?"

        "I don't know," I say. _I should go after him and try to convince him to change his mind...I doubt it'll work, but I should at least try._ "I'm going to go see if I can get him to hand over the flash drive...alright, Domoto-san?"

        "Yeah, yeah, you go do that," she says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'd go, but all I'd do is end up yelling at him..."

        I exit the Media Room through the same door Kasparov left, which is the door other than the one I used to first come in. When I leave, I find myself near the end of the long hallway, which I notice has a hallway I didn't notice before has at the end of it another hallway than the ones to the Gym and the one that leads to the metal gate. I head down that hallway, where I find a set of bathrooms to the right and a drab-looking door at the end of the hallway. But what really grabs my attention is a set of elevator doors opposite the boys' and girls' bathrooms.  _What the...? Elevator doors?_

        "D-Do you th-think these a-are weird too, K-Kawashima-san?" Oyamada, who's standing near the elevator doors, asks. "I-I've tried p-pressing the buttons t-to call the e-elevator, but n-nothing happens wh-when I d-do that..."

        "Yeah, I do," I say. _What he said about it not working is weird, but t_ _hat's not my main objective. I need to find out where Kasparov-kun went._ "Oyamada-kun, have you seen Kasparov-kun?"

        "Y-Yeah, I j-just saw him," Oyamada replies. "H-He left the M-Media Room and w-went straight into the b-boys' bathroom..."

        _...Of course he did. He probably anticipated me or Domoto-san going after him, so he went to the one place where I can't get him._

        "Wh-What's wrong, K-Kawashima-san?" Oyamada asks curiously. "W-Were you looking f-for Kasparov-kun?"

        "I was, but..." I stop myself. _I probably shouldn't let Oyamada-kun know about the flash drive just yet...I don't want to give him hope about what might be on it until I'm sure I can get it from Kasparov-kun._ "It's nothing," I say hastily. I turn my attention the elevator doors to change the subject. "These elevator doors...they look similar to the ones that would bring us down to the class trial."

        Oyamada shudders when I say that. "D-Don't remind me...I h-hate even th-thinking about g-going to another c-class trial..." His gazes at the elevator doors warily. "Y-You're right, th-though...those d-doors do look s-similar to th-the doors of the e-elevator that always b-brings us to the c-class trial...h-however, it c-can't be that s-same elevator..."

        I give him a curious look. "Huh? Why not?"

        "Well, if y-you think of the l-layout of this b-building, th-that elevator's on the o-other side," Oyamada explains. "It's o-on the S-Storage Room side of the C-Cafeteria, whereas th-this elevator is on the K-Kitchen side..."

         _Ah, that makes sense...I didn't consider that before._ "I guess we should be glad that it's not the same elevator that brings us to the class trial, and that it doesn't seem to be working...I don't think anyone wants to be reminded of class trials."

        "Th-That's definitely t-true...especially f-for me..." Oyamada fidgets uncomfortably. "I w-was so sh-shaken after the t-trial last n-night that I h-had to g-go to Eisuke-kun's r-room to h-have him r-reassure me...and..."

        "And what?" I ask, although I already have a good idea of what he's going to say.

        "It's n-nothing..." Oyamada says while blushing. "F-Forget what I s-said..."

         _He's probably embarrassed to admit what happened...but there's no need for that. HE shouldn't be ashamed about loving someone..._ "Oyamada-kun, it's okay," I tell him. "I...I already know."

        "Kn-Know what?" he asks.

        "That you and Terajima-kun are a thing now," I respond. "It was pretty obvious from you too were addressing each other by your given names...besides, Terajima-kun confirmed it when I asked him."

        "Dammit, E-Eisuke-kun," Oyamada says, blushing. "I t-told him when I c-confessed my l-love last night th-that we sh-shouldn't let a-anyone else kn-know yet..."

        "Why?" I ask. "Are you ashamed of being in a relationship?"

        "W-Well...I m-mean, it's m-my first time ever b-being in one..." Oyamada says, fiddling with the straps of his book bag. "S-So that m-makes it h-hard...but a-also...I g-guess a b-bigger reason why I d-didn't want a-anyone to know a-about it is that...I'm w-worried about b-becoming too c-close to someone in a s-situation like th-this..." He sniffles. "I'm w-worried that s-some cruel person l-like the m-mastermind for the t-traitor might t-try to target E-Eisuke-kun or to t-try to get s-some of that d-despair they l-love so m-much..."

        "That's not going to happen, Oyamada-kun," I assure him. "Everyone still alive said they're going to stop another death from occurring, remember? Besides, you have the Ultimate Bodyguard as your boyfriend...I'm pretty sure he'll be able to protect you."

        "I th-think so, too, b-but I d-don't want to r-risk it," Oyamada says. "B-Besides, people s-said that no m-more deaths w-would happen a-after the first two t-trials too, and I-Ichigohara-san still d-died. A-Also, how c-can I even b-be sure that all of th-them were t-telling the t-truth? The t-traitor might s-still be alive...and if th-they are, then a-another death's g-going to happen, no m-matter how many p-promises we make..."

        I hesitate, not knowing how to respond to that. _Oyamada-kun's not wrong...if the traitor really is still alive, then they probably will kill someone...that was part of their agreement with Monohebi, after all. They have to kill someone if he deems it necessary that they do so...which he probably would if no one else is going to kill._ I sigh. "Listen, Oyamada-kun...you're right," I say. "The traitor might still be alive...but they also might not. Aozora-kun, Carrasco-san, Ichigohara-san, and Niizuma-san all could've been the traitor...but, even if none of them were, it doesn't mean anyone else has to die."

        "Wh-What?" Oyamada asks, confused. "But M-Monohebi s-said that he would m-make the t-traitor k-kill someone if he n-needed them too..."

        "He did," I say. "But he also said that he went to the traitor to make the deal...not the other way around. So, I don't think it's crazy to say that maybe the traitor might not be as enthusiastic about their deal with Monohebi as Monohebi himself is."

        "B-But why does it m-matter how e-enthusiastic they a-are about the d-deal?" Oyamada asks. "Th-They still m-made it with him, r-regardless of whether th-they wanted t-to or not..."

        "That's true, but if the traitor didn't really want to make the agreement...maybe we can convince them to turn on Monohebi," I say. "We could try to convince the traitor to come to our side...and then, you wouldn't have to worry about anyone targeting you or Terajima-kun or anyone else here. You could just live peacefully."

        Oyamada smiles slightly. "Th-That's nice to i-imagine..." he says. His smiles fades. "B-But I d-doubt that we'd b-be able to d-do that..."

        "Well, you never know until you try," I say. "If we sit back and do nothing, then we can be certain that the traitor won't change their mind. However, if we actually try to get them to abandon Monohebi and come to our side...then there is a chance, no matter how small, that we might convince them."

        "I g-guess..." Oyamada says slowly. His small smile returns. "Th-Thanks for s-saying that, Kawashima-san...y-you made me f-feel a l-little better about e-everything..."

        "You're welcome," I say genuinely. 

        I say goodbye to him and ponder what to do for a second. _Kasparov-kun still hasn't come out of the bathroom yet, and I don't think he'll come out willingly, even if I ask Oyamada-kun to come and get him...so I might as well give up for now. I'll see him soon enough._

Figuring it’s not worth it to inspect the girls’ bathroom, I walk past it and head into the room with the drab gray door. Inside, I find myself in a door that's just as plain and boring as its door, except it has prison cells lining the walls.  _This must be Cell Block D, then..._

I'm about to leave the room when I hear the sound of sniffles coming from one of the prison cells. _Is that...someone crying? Who is it?_ I go over to the cell which the sound is coming from to find Motoki sitting on one the stiff bed of the cell, crying softly. 

        "Motoki-san, why are you crying?" I ask her as I sit down next to her.

        She looks at me, a pained expression on her face. "You already know why, Kawashima-san...I failed Ichigohara-san. I couldn't stop her death..." She buries her face in her hands. "If I hadn't gone back to my room, Ichigohara-san wouldn't have been alone when Niizuma-san came in to attack her...I could've saved her! I could've stopped Niizuma-san from killing someone!" Her voice breaks. "B-But...I didn't do that. I left Ichigohara-san...I let her die.It's my fault she's dead..."

        "Motoki-san, you know that's not true," I tell her. "You had no way of knowing what Niizuma-san was planning...besides, if you stayed with Ichigohara-san, you probably would've died with her. There's no way Niizuma-san would've let you live."

        "You don't know that," Motoki protests. "And...honestly, if I could choose between dying with Ichigohara-san and living with the guilt and pain of not being able to keep my word on my promise to Carrasco-san...I...I'd choose death."

        "No, Motoki-san," I say. "You can't choose death."

        "Why not!?" she asks angrily. "Why would I want to choose to live when life here is so horrible and miserable!? Why should I even try to stop deaths from happening if I know I'll fail!?" She looks at the ground miserably. "Why...Why should I even bother living at all...?"

        "Because death is final, yet life is full of possibilities," I tell her. "It's true that the life we're living here is awful. However...it won't last forever."

        "No, it won't," Motoki says distantly. "We'll all die one by one until there's none of us left..."

        I take one of Motoki's hands in both of mine and squeeze it. "That's not going to happen, Motoki-san," I say confidently. "The deaths will stop...but only if we work together. Only if we get the traitor to join our side, if they're still alive. However, we won't be able to do that if you don't choose life...if you don't keep on trying to keep that promise you made for Carrasco-san's sake."

        Motoki doesn't say anything at first. Finally, after a long pause, she looks at me with a pained expression. "I want to do that..." she says. "I really do, Kawashima-san. I want to try as hard as I can to make sure that no more deaths happen...but I just feel like it won't be worth it. The traitor's probably still alive, so it's pointless to even try..."

        _No, Motoki-san, it isn't pointless..._ "It's not, Motoki-san," I tell her. "I was just telling this to Oyamada-kun...remember how Monohebi said he went to the traitor to make the agreement? Monohebi was the one who wanted them to work for him, not the other way around. Because of that, I think it's pretty likely that he pressured them into making a deal with him...which means that there's a chance that we can change the traitor's mind."

        Motoki shakes her head dismissively. "That won't work...it's not even worth trying..."

        "It isn't?" I ask doubtfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when you made that promise a few days ago, you told me you'd try your damndest to ensure nobody else dies here...so are you really saying that you've given up? Did the promise not mean anything to you?"

        "Of course it meant a lot," Motoki says frustratedly. "It was for my love, Carrasco-san's, sake...so of course it meant a lot." She hugs herself. "But...it's hard. I feel like no matter what I do, I can't change anything...I couldn't stop Ichigohara-san's death. I couldn't stop Niizuma-san from killing. I couldn't stop Hayasaka-san from trying to kill...so I doubt I'll be able to change the traitor's mind."

        "You could, though," I say. "Motoki-san, you've always talked about the need for communication between people...so shouldn't you try to communicate with the traitor to get them to change sides instead of passively waiting for them to kill someone else? If you didn't try to communicate with them, wouldn't you be violating your core values? Wouldn't you be disrespecting Carrasco-san's memory by throwing away the promise you made for her sake?"

        Motoki opens her mouth to protest, but closes it, defeated. "I...I guess I would be," she says. For a long moment, she says nothing. Then, she sighs deeply. "I'll try," she says slowly. "Even if I doubt it'll work, I'll try to fulfill that promise I made...I'll try to convince the mastermind to change their mind. Because...if I do nothing, a death will certainly happen, but if I do something...then maybe I'll save a life." She smiles weakly. "The chance of that happening is admittedly really, really small, but...it's better than nothing, I guess."

        I nod in agreement. "It sure is," I say. 

        At that moment, the monitor on the wall turns on and Monohebi's face appears. "Hello, dearest inmates," he says. "I believe I have given you all sufficient time to explore the fourth floor. So, I believe it is time you all are introduced to the other new areas I have opened. Please gather in front of the elevator on the fourth floor as soon as possible." 

        As soon as he's done speaking, the monitor shuts off. "Ugh, I don't want to go..." Motoki says with a groan. "I've had enough of Monohebi."

        "Same here," I say, "but I doubt anything good would happen if we disobeyed Monohebi." I stand up. "So...as much as it sucks, we need to gather in front of that elevator."

        "...Yeah," Motoki says. She reluctantly gets up and we other leave the cell and Cell Block D. 

        When we leave, we head to the area in front of the elevator doors, just like Monohebi said to. Oyamada and Domoto are already there, and everyone else, including Kasparov, joins not soon after. I try to make eye contact with him, but it fails. _Dammit...why is he acting like this?_

I'm about to walk over to him to confront him when Monohebi suddenly appears. "Hello, inmates," he says. "I have now activated the elevator, so that when you press the buttons next to it, it actually comes now.My apologies for not doing so sooner, but I wanted to ensure you all thoroughly explored this floor before we moved on to the next area."

        "What is this new area!?" asks Sashihara. "Is it the fifth floor!?"

        "No, it is not," Monohebi replies. "In actuality...it is in the other direction."

        _Huh? What does that mean?_ "What are you saying, Monohebi?"

        "Find out for yourselves," Monohebi says as he slithers aside. He gestures with his snake head to the buttons next to the elevator. "Call the elevator, board it, and see where it takes you."

        Feeling uncertain, I do as he says and press the button to go up, but it does nothing, so I press the button to go down instead. As soon as I do, I hear sounds from beyond the elevator doors, and soon enough they make a chiming sound and open. At first, no one steps inside.

        "I d-don't want to g-get on that e-elevator," Oyamada says nervously. "I have a b-bad feeling a-about it..."

        "Everything will be fine, Osamu-kun," Terajima tells him. "I'll make sure you stay safe."

        "Yeah, everything'll be alright, Oyamada-kun," Eguchi says, although she doesn't sound completely certain.

        "Let's just get this over with and get on the damn elevator," Domoto says as she strides into it. "Come on, we can't wait forever. The doors will close."

        Although some of us hesitate far more than others, eventually everyone gets in the elevator except Monohebi.

        "Aren't you coming?" I ask him. 

        "I will join the rest of you...eventually," he says with a smirk as the doors begin to close. "But in the meantime, please enjoy the basement of the Monohebi Correctional Facility."

        _What...the basement!? I had no idea such a_ _place existed..._

        "I don't like the sound of that," Hayasaka says uneasily as the elevator begins to move downward. "Basements have always creeped me out."

        "S-Same here," Oyamada says. "Th-They're usually wh-where all the b-bad stuff h-happens in scary b-books..."

        "In games, too," Eguchi adds. "Whenever I was making a horror game, I'd always put the creepiest stuff in the basement. It's the perfect place for unsettling things to happen, due to how basements can often be dark, claustrophobic, and generally kind of unsettli--"

        "Please stop," Motoki says. "Let's wait to worry about the basement until we actually get there..."

        Fortunately, we don't have to wait long. The elevator soon lurches to a stop and the doors open to reveal a place that looks...exactly like the rest of this prison. "I guess the basement isn't some sort of house or horrors, then," I say, partially relieved. _I was getting worried because of that talk about basements being creepy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sudden cutoff, but it was the best possible place I could’ve done it. 
> 
> Do you have any thoughts about new information presented or events that occurred in this chapter? If so, feel free to leave them in the comments below. 
> 
> Also, if you want to see what the fourth floor looks like, here's a link to a map of it: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XrbYsFy673uOWQ4GLETPR9qgJwpoWSwECDKOnsnqWAk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I added maps for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors at the beginning of Chapters 5, 14, and 26 if you want to check those out.
> 
> Lastly, thanks a ton for reading!


	40. Chapter 4: The Snake(s) Among Us Daily Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exploration of the new areas Monohebi has given to the students continues, this time with the exploration of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while. The next part will probably take even longer. I'm sorry about that, but it's just the way things are. Who knows, though...the next part might be out really quickly. It may take two months. All I know is that it will come out eventually.
> 
> Anyway, here's part 2 of Chapter 4 Daily Life! just as an FYI, this and the first chapter were initially supposed to be all together, but I think you can imagine why that would not have been a good idea due to the lengthy nature of both parts. I hope you enjoy it!

       Everyone steps out into the hallway beyond the elevator doors. On the left, the hallway is empty and simply turns around a corner after several meters of blank walls. To the right, on the opposite wall, there's a heavy-looking metal door with a square window in it. To the right and on the same wall as the elevator, there's metal gate much like the one that's covered inaccessible staircases in the past and that's currently blocking off the stairs to the fifth floor. _So, does that mean there's a hidden level between the basement and first floor that we can't currently access?_

"Alright, everyone, let's treat this like any other floor," Domoto says. "Let's split up and see whatever this basement has in it."

        We do as she says and split up to explore the basement. _Where should I go first? That metal door with the square window catches my attention, but...I'm more curious about the metal gate across the hall from it._

I head over to the metal gate, with Domoto tagging along beside me. "Do you think this is weird, too?" she asks me.

        "Yeah," I say. "This metal gate is the kind we’ve seen covering staircases to upper floors before...but Monohebi said this is the basement, right? So does that mean there’s some kind of level in between the basement and the first floor?"

        Domoto frowns. "I’m not sure," she says. "But it seems to be that way." She leans forward to inspect the door more closely. "You go on and explore the rest of the floor, Kawashima-san. I'll take a closer look at this door and see if I can learn anything more to learn about it."

        I want to tell her that doing that will probably be useless, but I have a feeling that will just make her mad, so I don't.  _Domoto-san being mad at me is definitely something I don't want to happen, given how scary she can be when she's mad..._ "Alright," I say. "Good luck with that."

        I begin to leave her, but before I can get too far away, Domoto speaks again. "Also...try to get Kasparov-kun to hand over that flash drive."

        _That'll be a challenge...he probably will be very resistant to giving it up._ "I'll try," I say, "but I can't guarantee I'll succeed."

        Domoto sighs and turns her attention back to the metal gate. "Well...do your best."

        "I will," I tell her. _My best probably won't be enough, though..._

        I leave her to go to the metal door with the square window. Now that I'm closer to it, I can see frost and ice on the inside of it.  _This must be some sort of walk-in freezer, then..._

I open the door and feel a burst of cold air flow out of it. _Damn, that's cold...it's nothing that I'm not used too, though. I've had to spend tons of time in the walk-in freezer at work._ However, the inside of this freezer is a lot different from the one that was at my work in two ways: Firstly, it's huge. Secondly, it's weirdly empty. Most of the metal shelves have nothing on them except icicles or empty boxes. The only food I can see are a few tubs of ice cream on a shelf. _At least there's something in here..._

        "It's s-so c-cold in here," Oyamada says, his teeth chattering. "I d-don't want to s-stay here..."

        "If you want to stay, we can leave right now, Osamu-kun," Terajima tells him. 

        "N-No...we c-can't," Oyamada says.

        "Why not?" I ask.

        "W-Well...f-firstly, we s-still have to f-figure out what's u-up with that w-weird locked door in the b-back," he says, gesturing to said door. It's at the very back of the freezer and is made out of thick, reinforced metal. "E-Eisuke-kun and I t-tried to o-open it earlier, b-but it was n-no use..."

        "I wonder what's in there," I say as I look at the door. "Maybe another freezer?"

        "Why would there be another freezer when this one is so big?" Terajima asks, frowning. He pushes his sunglasses up his nose. "There at one point was a label on the door...but it was ripped off. Whatever is in there, the snake doesn't want us to see it or know what it is." 

_Hmm...if Monohebi doesn't want us to get into that locked room, then whatever's in there must be really important. Unfortunately, there's no way we'll be able to get in there unless we somehow manage to find a key...because we can't destroy property of this prison, otherwise we'd violate one of the rules and get executed. Besides, even if that wasn't against the rules, Terajima-kun already tried to get in...if he can't break down a door, none of us can._

"That door sure is weird," I say after a pause. "However...I don't really think the mystery around it justifies staying in a place this cold."

        "Y-Yeah, I g-guess not," Oyamada says reluctantly. He looks away from me and Terajima. "E-Even still, I d-don't want to l-leave the freezer, b-because I d-don’t want to b-be roaming around a b-basement where th-there could b-be..." He stops mid-sentence.

        "Where there could be what, Oyamada-kun?" I ask him.

        Oyamada fidgets uncomfortably. "Ugh...I-It's so e-embarrassing to s-say..."

        Terajima places a hand on Oyamada's shoulder. "Don't worry, Osamu-kun. Neither of us is going to judge you."

        "A-Are you s-sure?" Oyamada asks warily. "It's r-really silly..."

        "We're sure," I say.

        Oyamada hesitates, and then finally opens his mouth. "I...I d-don't want to l-leave because...I-I'm scared that we'll see..." His voice drops to a whisper. "...w-we'll see b-bugs..."

        _...What?_ "You're scared of bugs, Oyamada-kun?" I ask, surprised.

        "Ugh, I kn-knew you'd j-judge me for s-saying it..." Oyamada says grumpily.

        "I'm not judging you," I say, "I was just surprised...I didn't know that you were afraid of bugs."

        "Neither did I," Terajima says. "Osamu-kun...do you fear all bugs in general or just certain types?"

        "I d-don't like t-talking about it, but...b-because it's you, Eisuke-kun, I-I'll say s-something." Oyamada pauses and takes a deep breath. "...I d-don't like any b-bugs, really...but the o-only ones that r-really terrify me are s-spiders and b-beetles..." He shudders just from saying the names. "Ugh, I hate e-even thinking a-about them...as s-soon as I d-do, I s-start to t-tremble, f-feel lightheaded, and I f-feel my h-heart rate g-go up..."

        _All that happens just from thinking about beetles and spiders? I hope he never sees one in person because the results of that would probably not be good..._

        "Osamu-kun, it sounds like you have some sort of phobia," Terajima says.

        Oyamada winces. "Ngh...d-don't say that...it m-makes me sound w-weak..."

        Terajima leans down so he's at eye level with Oyamada and places both of his hands in the librarian's shoulders. "Listen to me, Osamu-kun...having a phobia you doesn't make you weak."

        "Y-Yes it does," Oyamada says. "I know I sh-shouldn't be afraid of either s-spiders or b-beetles, but...I am r-regardless. I h-hate it, b-but I can't help f-feeling a terrible s-sense of fear and d-disgust just from i-imagining them..."

        "You can't control your fear, Osamu-kun," Terajima says, "Having a phobia of something...it's not a matter of personal choice. You can't help feeling scared whenever you see or even think of a spider or a beetle."

        "I kn-know, and that m-makes me so w-weak," Oyamada says. " I've t-tried to go to th-therapy before, but it n-never worked...no m-matter what a-anyone else tries to d-do, I'm so p-pathetic and w-weak that n-not even p-professionally trained ps-psychotherapists c-can help me..."

        "Their therapies not working on you isn't your fault," I say. "Maybe you just didn't try the right type of therapy...everyone is different."

        "Indeed they are," says Monohebi's voice.

        The three of us jump at his sudden appearance. "The hell are you doing here, Monohebi?" I ask. _Damn snake...he always shows up so suddenly._

        "I heard the three of you discussing Oyamada's affliction of Specific Phobia Disorder and his attempts at trying to overcome it," Monohebi says. "And, well...I simply had to comment."

        "Why?" Terajima asks coolly. "This has nothing to do with you, snake."

        Monohebi's lips curl into a small smile. "Oh, but it does."

        "N-No it d-doesn't," Oyamada says as he glares at Monohebi. "Y-You don't c-care about me or m-my well-being at a-all...you o-only c-care about if I k-kill or not..."

        "...You are not exactly wrong, that is the thing about which I care most," Monohebi admits. "However...if I had some advice that might assist in you overcoming your phobias, would you not desire to hear what it is?"

        Oyamada's face lights up. "A-Advice...that'd h-help me o-overcome them?" he asks hopefully.

        Monohebi nods. "Yes. Would you like to hear it?"

        "Don't listen to him, Osamu-kun," Terajima says, eyeing Monohebi warily. "Everything he says should be met with a ton of caution."

        "Yeah, Monohebi's dangerous," I add. "We can't trust anything he says..."

        "You two wound your caring warden," Monohebi says with mock sadness. "Would you truly deny Oyamada a potential end to his phobias simply because you distrust me?"

        Terajima and I don't say anything at first. _It's true that everyone here wants to see an end to Oyamada-kun's fears, however...can we truly trust Monohebi to be able to help?_ "I don't wan to see Osamu-kun scared, but...I can't bring myself to trust you," Terajima says, sounding conflicted. "I don't know what to do..."

"It's o-okay, Eisuke-kun," Oyamada says. "I'll...I'll l-listen to what M-Monohebi has to s-say. I'm n-not saying I'll f-follow his a-advice, but...it'd s-still be good to h-hear it, r-right?"

        _I guess so..._

"Excellent," Monohebi says with a small smile. "Now, Oyamada, I will start with a question: which type of treatment did you undergo previously?"

        "It w-was ps-psychoanalysis..." Oyamada says. _Oh, I've heard of that before...that's where you lay down a couch and talk to the therapist, right?_ "You kn-know, the th-thing Sigmund F-Freud did a l-lot," Oyamada continues. "I tried that about a y-year ago, b-but it didn't w-work..."

        Monohebi looks at him with an unimpressed expression. "Of course it did not. Out of all therapy options, you chose the one pioneered by a cocaine addict." Monohebi shakes his snake head. "No, no...that is the root of the problem. If you truly want to see an end to your phobias, you must choose a more scientifically sound treatment...such as Exposure Therapy."

        An apprehensive look comes across Oyamada's face. "E-Exposure Th-Therapy...? I-Is that what it s-sounds like?"

        "It certainly is," Monohebi says. "Exposure Therapy, as the name suggests, involves exposing the victim to the source of their fears and anxieties to help them overcome those fears and anxieties."

        Oyamada shakes his head violently. "N-No...no, no, no...n-no...I'm n-never doing th-that!" He buries his face in his hands. "If I s-saw a b-beetle or s-spider in real l-life, I-I...I'd b-be paralyzed with f-fear..."

        Monohebi sighs. "What a shame...I simply wish to help you, yet you discard any advice simply because the prospect of facing your fears frightens you." He slithers closer to Oyamada. "Refusing this treatment of mine could be quite dangerous, you know. What if a potential culprit were to learn of your phobias and...take advantage of them?"

        Oyamada looks at Monohebi fearfully. "Wh-What? A-Are you...th-threatening me?"

        "No, not necessarily," Monohebi says. "I am simply informing you that ignoring my advice and continuing to live with a phobia is dangerous in a killing game. It could make someone kill—" 

        All of a sudden, Terajima lunges forward and reaches to grab Monohebi, but the snake slithers away as quickly as possible. "SSSSSSSSS!" Monohebi hisses angrily. "What in the world are you doing, Terajima!? Do you not know violence against me is against the rules!?"

        "I don't care," Terajima says furiously. "I'm not going to listen to you threaten Osamu-kun and try to force him into a bogus psychological treatment."

        "B-Bogus!?" Monohebi repeats incredulously. "How ignorant of you, Terajima! Exposure Therapy is often highly effective in treating Specific Phobia Disorder, yet I suppose someone as ignorant as you would not know that...after all, the only way you know how to deal with fear is by getting angry!"

        Terajima glares daggers at Monohebi. "Shut your fucking mouth, snake!" He shouts in a booming voice. "I'm not going to take any more shit from you!"

        "You are also not going to allow Oyamada to undergo a treatment that could save his life...and therefore put him in danger," Monohebi says with a smirk. "It seems you really are not as good at protecting people as you might think." Terajima lunges forward to grab him again, but Monohebi disappears as suddenly as he appeared. _Thank God that's over..._

        "Finally, he's gone," I say, relieved. 

        "Y-Yeah, I r-really hated him b-being so c-close to me and g-giving 'advice,'" Oyamada says.

        Terajima says nothing. Instead, he stands still, staring directly at the spot where Monohebi disappeared, breathing heavily.

        "Are you okay, Terajima-kun?" I ask him.

        "I...I'm fine," he says hesitantly. "I just need to calm down..."

        "Y-You don't s-sound fine, E-Eisuke-kun," Oyamada says, walking over to Terajima and taking his hand. "D-Don't worry, y-you can t-talk honestly with m-me..."

        _I have a feeling they're about to start a private conversation, and I really don't want to intrude on that...besides, it's cold in here._ "Alright, I'll leave the two of you to your own things now," I say to the both of them. Neither of them seems to hear me due to them intently listening to each other's soft whispers. _I should really leave now..._

Upon leaving the Freezer I turn right and go around the corner of the hallway. When I do, I find myself in yet another hallway. On the left wall, there's nothing, but on the right wall there are three cell doors, which Hayasaka and Motoki are standing by, and one final door near the end of the hallway. At the very end of the hallway, there's a large, locked metal door, which Komastu and Sashihara are inspecting. _I wonder where that could lead...maybe it has something to do with the locked door in the Freezer?_

Although I'm curious about the locked door, I decide to investigate the three cell doors first due to them being closer to me. The doors are thick and reinforced and only have a small window covered in bars, which can be cut off by a small shutter. _If that shutter were to be closed, the inside of the cell would be pitch black...ugh, that sounds awful._  The inside of each cell is mind-numbingly blank and only has a bed with a an old, rusty-looking bed frame and a toilet that I wouldn't use even if you paid me a million dollars. "These solitary confinement cells are nasty, aren't they?" Hayasaka asks from next to me.

        "Solitary confinement?" I repeat, confused. Then, I see a label next to the first cell's door. _"Solitary Confinement Cell A"...I'm guessing the others are B and C. That makes sense...these cells are only designed for one person, and are very securely locked up, so I probably should've arrived the conclusion that they were for solitary confinement earlier._

"I get that these are solitary confinement cells, but what are they doing here?" I ask. "There are already real cells in Cell Blocks B, C, and D upstairs..."

        "Those aren't locked up as securely," Motoki says dully. "If a prisoner was really dangerous or had been disobedient, it'd make more sense to put them in dark, isolated cells like these..." A faraway look enters her eyes. "Because isolation and loneliness...being locked in the dark...there's nothing worse than that..."

        "Sakiko-san...are you okay?" Hayasaka asks worriedly. "You're sounding weird..."

        Motoki doesn't answer. Instead, she turns and walks away. _It looks like my talk with her earlier didn't have any lasting effects on cheering her up..._

"Dammit," I say frustratedly. "Even though I tried to cheer her up earlier, she's become down all over again..."

        "Oh, so that's why she was acting that way earlier..." Hayasaka says. _...What?_

"What do you mean, Hayasaka-san?" I ask, confused.

        "Sakiko-san...well, she wasn't happy...but she was noticeably better than before while she and I were starting to explore the basement," Hayasaka explains. "It was only when she saw the solitary confinement cells that her mood dropped again...so it's not your fault, Wakana-san. Whatever you talked about with Sakiko-san, it did help her."

        _That's relieving to know...although, I'm curious...why did the sight of the solitary confinement cells make Motoki-san feel down in the dumps again? I get that they're not exactly a fun place to investigate, but there's nothing overtly terrible in any of the three cells, except for the disgusting toilets..._ "I'm curious as to why her mood changed so suddenly," I say to Hayasaka. "Don't you think it's weird? She was doing better, but then the sight of a few cells made her feel sad again..."

        Hayasaka frowns. "I think...it might be more than sadness," she says. "I think it might be...trauma."

        "...Trauma?" I repeat, surprised. "What do you mean by that, Hayasaka-san?"

        Hayasaka hesitates. "Well, I don't want to say too much, because it's all just speculation, but...I think something happened that made Sakiko-san become afraid of being alone," Hayasaka says. "She's always talked about how important communication with others is to her, right? Maybe she values communication so much because she used to be starved of it during some sort of past trauma...maybe she was locked in a room a lot as a child? Maybe she was forbidden from making friends?" A pained expression appears on Hayasaka's face when she says that last sentence. _Hayasaka-san probably relates to that, due to how alone she was when she was younger..._

        "Either way, I think that maybe a solitary confinement cell triggered...unpleasant memories that reminded her of how terrible it is to be alone," Hayasaka continues. "That's probably why her mood shifted so suddenly...she was traumatized." Hayasaka pauses. "Of course, this all just my baseless speculation...so don't take it too seriously."

        _No, I wouldn't call it baseless..._ "I actually think you might be on to something, Hayasaka-san," I tell her. "You might not be 100% correct, but I do think you're at least somewhat right."

        "I hope not," Hayasaka says. "I hate thinking that Sakiko-san is being traumatized by something now..."

        "So do I," I say, "but if it's really is what caused her to act so strangely, then we can't just ignore it."

        "That's true," Hayasaka agrees. She looks at the direction Motoki left in. "I should go talk to her..."

        "Are you sure?" I ask. "I could go, too."

        "No, she's probably not going to open up if there are two of us there," Hayasaka says. "Besides, out of the two of us...I have a lot more experience in feeling alone."

        _She looks so sad as she's saying that...poor Hayasaka-san._ "...I guess you have a point there," I say hesitantly.

        "I'll go talk to her, then," Hayasaka says as she begins to walk away, twirling her hair sadly. "I hope I can help her..." 

        I watch her as she walks away. _Hayasaka-san is still acting very subdued and somber...which was the complete opposite of how she was before. Although none of that was real, so I suppose I should be grateful that I'm finally getting to see Hayasaka-san's real personality._

With nothing else to look at in the solitary confinement cells, I go to the locked door at the end of the hallway that caught my attention before. "What's the deal with this thing?" I ask Komatsu and Sashihara, who are currently closely inspecting it.

        "I dunno," Komatsu says frustratedly. "Sashihara-kun and I have been tryin' to get it open ever since we saw it, but we ain't had no luck so far..."

        "This isn't about luck!" Sashihara shouts as he pushes hard against the door. "It's about strength!"

        _He's trying to break down the door by force...that's not going to work._ "Sorry, Sashihara-kun, but I don't think trying to break down the door with brute force is a good idea," I say. "Destroying property of this prison is against the rules, remember? Even if you do manage to break it down, you'll be immediately executed by Monohebi."

        Sashihara steps back from the door, breathing heavily and sweating from trying to break it down. "Dammit...I forgot about that rule."

        "So did I..." Komatsu says dejectedly. "Shit...if we can't break down the door, how the hell are we gonna found a way out?" He shifts his gaze back to the door. "Hold up...what if this door is the way out!? Monohebi's rules ain't gonna matter if we manage to break it down!"

        "Except that probably won't happen," I say. "That door looks very thick and reinforced, even more so than the doors to the solitary confinement cells...I doubt even Sashihara-kun and Terajima-kun together could break it down. Besides, I don't think it's worth it to risk being executed..."

        "Ugh, I guess yer right," Komatsu says. "I was jus' really hoping' we could find what was on the other side of this door...'cause if we can't force our way through, the only other to get to the other side'd be another class trial...and there ain't no one that wants another one of those." Komatsu walks away, a dejected expression on his face.

        "No...no one does," Sashihara repeats distantly as he too walks away. 

        _I feel bad for dashing their hopes of getting through this door...but I didn't want them to potentially get hurt if they were successful. It's better to have them live in sadness than die in hopefulness...right?_

Feeling uncomfortable, I move to enter the last door in the hallway and what appears to be the last room in the basement. Fortunately, this one doesn't seem to be locked.  _The label neat the door says "Trash Room"...I'm guessing this place will be fairly self-explanatory._ I enter.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly isn't what's actually in here. On the left side of the room is the strangest feature: a huge hydraulic press that's big enough to smash an entire car, with a control panel next to it. ... _Why the hell is there a hydraulic press here? And why is it so freaking big!?_

        In the back of the room, there's another thing that I didn't expect: a massive metal box with a square hole in the side. Although the lettering above is faded, I can still tell it says "Incinerator." _Holy shit, that incinerator is massive...having an incinerator in a trash room makes sense, but there's no need to make it so big._ I see Kasparov standing by the incinerator, looking at a panel of sorts. _I'll need to speak with him once I'm done exploring the rest of the room...both to talk about the panel he's looking at and, more importantly, the flash drive._

        On my right when entering the room is the most normal stuff, so I go over there first. There are several large bins: one large one for landfill waste, several smaller ones for assorted types of recyclables, and then a bin for compost. _Monohebi might be terrible, but at least he's environmentally conscious..._

       Not seeing anything else that catches my interest by the bins, I walk over to Eguchi, who's standing near the huge hydraulic press. "This thing is weird, isn't it?" I ask her.

        "Yeah, it is," Eguchi answer, wringing her hands nervously. "It's more than weird, though...it's also scary. Hydraulic presses are really powerful...they can break or crush pretty much anything. I sometimes used to watch videos online where people would crush random things with a hydraulic press. It was cool to watch in the comfort of my own room, but seeing one in person is a lot more...foreboding."

        _She's right...it's definitely more than a little freaky to be around something that could easily crush someone to death._ "Yeah, I get what you're saying," I say. "Being around something so dangerous is definitely unsettling."

        Eguchi nods but doesn't say anything. _I guess that's the end of the conversation, then...it's a shame because I want to talk to Eguchi-san more after the last trial, but I also get the feeling that she might not want to talk about such personal stuff as her bulimia...so I should respect that._

I leave Eguchi and head over to Kasparov. _I should be careful in how I talk to him...if I immediately start with a discussion of the flash drive, he'll probably ignore me and walk away. So, I should be more subtle and try to naturally lead the conversation in that direction...but, even before I do that, I should see why he's looking at the incinerator so intently._

"What's up with that panel, Kasparov-kun?" I ask him. "You've been looking at it ever since I came in here."

        Kasparov eyes me warily before he says anything. _He obviously thinks I'm starting a conversation just to get the flash drive from him...and he's right. I'm still going to pretend that's not what I'm here to do, though, because that's the only way he'll let his guard down._

        "I suppose you are correct that I have been looking at it for quite some time," he says, still staring at it. "That is because the manner in which this incinerator operates is rather interesting."

        "What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously.

        "Well, for one, it cannot be turned on unless activated by an e-Handbook," Kasparov says. He gestures to a scanner on the panel beside the machine. "This panel is the only means by which one may turn on the control panel, which is the only way to turn on the Incinerator."

        "Can that panel only turn the Incinerator on or off?" I ask, pointing at it. "I feel like that screen and those buttons wouldn't really be necessary if that's all it can do..."

        "Fortunately, there is more," Kasparov says. "Once an individual scans their e-Handbook, it is entered into a record displayed on this screen, where it is kept for 48 hours." He points to the screen on the control panel, where there already appears to be two records. I lean in closer to read the following:

        "RX2W9 SCANNED 17:10. V1O7P SCANNED 17:14."  _17:10 and 17:14...so the scanner uses a 24-hour clock, probably to avoid confusion between AM and PM. Also, what's up with the random five-character sequences?_ "Are those strings of numbers and letters meant to represent you and Eguchi-san using the Incinerator?" I ask. "If so, I don't really see what the point is...why not just show your names?"

        "You are correct that it would make much more sense for the names of whoever possessed the e-Handbook being scanned to be recorded," Kasparov says, "unfortunately, that is not the case. I performed both of those scans a few minutes ago to see how the records system operates. It appears that a five-digit code is randomly created every time the machine is scanned, regardless of who the user is."

        _That's concerning...if a potential culprit were to use this Incinerator, then they could destroy evidence without being identified. I hope that never happens, but I have to at least consider the possibility because ignoring it would be far more dangerous._ "Is that all the interesting information about the Incinerator, Kasparov-kun?" I ask him. 

        Kasparov shakes his head. "No, it is not all. There is also more information regarding the various temperatures to which the Incinerator can be set. Once they scan their or another e-Handbook, the user has one of four levels from which they may choose: low, medium, high, and catastrophic."

         _Catastrophic? That's an interesting word choice..._ "Catastrophic sounds unnecessarily dramatic, if you ask me," I say. "And excessive...why would there need to be a level above 'high?'"

        "I know not," Kasparov says. "Whatever, the reason might be, this fourth level does exist, so we must be aware of it and be cautious of it. If a culprit were to ever want to destroy evidence, the 'catastrophic' level would make it easy for them to do so." 

        _Yeah...we need to be careful about that._ "Maybe we shouldn't tell any of the others about it," I say. "That way, a potential culprit probably wouldn't even know about it..."

        Kasparov frowns. "I am not certain that would do much. This incinerator is rather difficult to miss due to its size, and anyone who truly wished to get away with murder would no doubt inspect it...so I do not believe there is any point in trying to hide any of its functions."

        _This is hypocritical of him, in my opinion...I know I was going to be subtle about trying to bring up the flash drive, but I can't ignore this hypocrisy._ "Kasparov-kun, don't you think it's hypocritical of you to not want to show Domoto-san and me a flash drive, yet not even bother hiding information about something that'd make it very easy for a potential culprit to destroy evidence?"

        Kasparov narrows his eyes at me. "Kawashima-san, it is simply unfair to compare the matters of the flash drive and this Incinerator. The Incinerator and its functions are not something that we can hope to reasonably hide from a potential culprit. However...the flash drive is. No one has to know of its existence except for you, Domoto-san, and I."

        "What's this about a flash drive?" Eguchi asks, walking toward us. "Did you find the same one Niizuma-san did?"

        Kasparov looks at her, sighs, and then turns to back to face me, glaring. "Damn you, Kawashima-san...now you have caused another person to become involved."

        "Involved in what?" Eguchi asks, sounding slightly worried. "Is this flash drive you guys were talking about bad?"

        "Neither of us knows," I reply. "However...we could if Kasparov-kun would stop being so stubborn and let us see what's on it."

        "Huh? He's not letting anyone see what's on it?" Eguchi gives Kasparov a suspicious glance. "...Why not? Are you the traitor?"

        Kasparov glares at her. "Of course not," he says. "I am simply concerned with the well-being of everyone here, and I believe that investigating the contents of a flash drive with a Monohebi head on it is a foolish idea."

        "The flash drive Niizuma-san showed us before her execution had a Monohebi head on it too," Eguchi says. "If we looked at what's on it, we might be able to find out what Niizuma-san was hiding from us...so, Kasparov-kun, could you hand it over?"

        "No," Kasparov says stubbornly. "Although the flash drive I have appears identical to the one Niizuma-san found, that is no guarantee the same information is contained on both. All we can infer from the similar appearances of the flash drives is that they both came from Monohebi. That fact alone is enough reason for me to not want to view what is on the one discovered today."

        "I get that Monohebi's untrustworthy, but...shouldn't we still take the chance and see what's on the flash drive?" Eguchi asks.

        "Absolutely not," Kasparov replies instantly. "We cannot view any of the contents of the flash—"

        "I'm not saying we have to actually view any of them," Eguchi says. "Just that we should see what they are."

        _Huh? I'm not sure I get what you're saying, Eguchi-san..._ "What do you mean by that Eguchi-san?" I ask.

        "You know how when you plug a flash drive into a computer and you click on the window that pops up, it shows a list of all the files it has on it?" Eguchi asks. "We should just do that...see what the file names are. If they're anything that sounds too suspicious, we don't have to click on anything. However, if something captures our interest and seems harmless, we can click on it..."

        _That's not such a bad idea...although I'd prefer being able to see all the files on the flash drive with no restrictions, what Eguchi-san's suggesting is a better than knowing nothing at all._ "...I'd be okay with that," I say after a while." I turn to face Kasparov. "What about you, Kasparov-kun?"

        For a long time, Kasparov doesn't respond. Finally, he takes a deep breath and begins to speak. "...Fine. I agree to that...with two conditions. Firstly, only the people who currently know of the flash drive, who are myself, Kawashima-san, Domoto-san, and Eguchi-san, may be there when we plug it into a computer in the Media Room. Secondly, I must be the one who determines whether we can click on any of the files or not. If anyone else tries to open any of the files without my permission, I will immediately pull the flash drive out."

        _I don't like how he's being so controlling about everything...but this is better than nothing, so I guess I'll have to agree with his terms, or risk not seeing any of what's on the flash drive..._ "That should work, Kasparov-kun," I say.

        "Yeah, I guess it will..." Eguchi says. "But, I do have one question: how are we going to do this without letting anyone else know? If the three of us and Domoto-san sneak off together, everyone's going to be suspicious..."

        "That is why we will meet in the Media Room at 11," Kasparov says. "That way, no one should see us, as long as they are not up to anything suspicious."

        "Wait...what about Terajima-kun's idea to have strings on the doors?" I ask. "If we sneak out after nighttime, everyone's going to be suspicious in the morning..."

        "There is no need to worry about that," Kasparov says dismissively. "The idea Terajima-kun presented was made in good faith, however, it has too many potential loopholes that could be exploited by a potential culprit. Putting it into place would be pointless."

        Eguchi frowns. "You're being so dismissive of his idea...shouldn't we at least give it a chance? Anything that might prevent another murder is worth trying."

        Kasparov seems to disagree, but before he can respond to Eguchi, a monitor on the wall turns on to show Monohebi's face. "Dearest inmates, it is nearing six o'clock, which is normally when you all eat dinner. As such, I am going to allow you back up to the first floor. Meet me by the elevator as soon as is possible. Make haste, because this meeting is mandatory." The monitor turns off.

        _So Monohebi wants to talk to us yet again...ugh. I've had more than enough of that snake for one day..._  

        "I guess we should head over to the elevator," Eguchi says to break the short period of silence that followed Monohebi's announcement. 

        "Yes, let us do that," Kasparov says.

        The four of us walk to the area in front of the elevator, where everyone else and Monohebi already is. "You three were rather slow in arriving here," Monohebi says when we arrive.

        "Who cares how late they were?" Komatsu asks, annoyed. "Jus' get what ya were gonna say over with. I ain't wanna see any more of ya than I got to."

        Monohebi gives Komatsu a cold glare. "How rude of you, Komatsu. Do you truly despise your caring Warden so much that you wish to be rid of the sight of him as soon as is possible?"

        "We all do," Domoto snaps. "Stop stalling and get to what you called us here for."

        Monohebi glares at her, too. "Rude brats..." He mumbles angrily. He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine. I shall do that." He clears his throat. "Ahem. I have called you here to give you more information concerning the elevator. That information is the following: firstly, just in case you were wondering, the elevator is not the same as the one that carries you all to the class trial. Secondly, the elevator can only be called to or go to the basement, first floor, fourth floor, and fifth floor when it eventually opens."

        "Don't you mean 'if?'" Motoki asks. "You have no idea if another murder will ever happen here..."

        Monohebi smiles knowingly. "Sususu...I know what I said, Motoki."

        _That's ominous...does that mean he knows someone is trying to kill? Maybe it's the traitor...if that's the case, we need to step up our efforts to get them to change sides as soon as possible._ "Anyway, moving on," Monohebi continues, "the point is the elevator cannot access the second or third floor."

        "That's logical because neither of those floors has any elevator doors on it," Domoto says. "However, you said the elevator can reach the first floor when there's no sign of any elevator door there. How does that make sense?"

        "Domoto, have you forgotten the previous three class trials?" Monohebi asks. "The elevator that takes you all to the trial grounds is hidden in the wall. The same goes for this elevator."

        _That makes sense...for some reason, Monohebi didn't want us knowing about the elevator until now...so he hid the access point to it in plain sight._ "Most of the time, both the buttons to call this elevator and the doors to it are concealed behind the wall of the Cafeteria," Monohebi continues. "From now on, the buttons will be no longer be hidden behind the wall. However, the elevator doors will remain concealed unless the elevator is called. Does anyone have any questions regarding that?"

        No one does. "Good," Monohebi says, sounding satisfied. "Now, onto the next topic of discussion. I assume most of you noticed the metal gate that is located across from the door to the Freezer. Am I correct in that assumption?"

        "Yeah, I think you are," Hayasaka says. "It's pretty weird, so it stood out to me..."

        "S-So did the l-locked door in the F-Freezer," Oyamada says.

        "And the locked door at the end of the other hallway!" Sashihara yells. "That's weird, too!"

        "I am afraid you will have to wait to learn anything more about those locked doors," Monohebi says. "However, none of you need to wait any longer to learn what lies beyond that metal gate."

        "What is it?" Kasparov asks curiously. "And why are you revealing it now? Is it another way you are trying to convince us to kill each other?"

        Monohebi smirks. "My, my...how cynical you are, Kasparov. For once, what is beyond that staircase has nothing to do with the killing game. It is merely a set of stairs that will allow you all to go to and from the basement and Cafeteria. That is all. It is not some secret chamber or death trap...merely a staircase, one which will be opening now."

        As soon as he finished his sentence, the metal gate begins to slowly slide out of the way. Sure enough, when it's all gone, there's a staircase just like all ones that connect the other floors beyond it. _For once Monohebi doesn't have a dastardly trick up his sleeve..._

        "I'm s-surprised that's a-actually a s-staircase," Oyamada says. "Kn-Knowing how m-much of a t-trickster you can b-be, I w-would've e-expected you to d-do something so p-predictably evil as l-lie about it..."

        Monohebi's smirk disappears. "Hearing such harsh words, or at least an attempt at harsh words, from you is quite disappointing, Oyamada. You know that I have not and I will never tell an outright lie to any of you. It is truly quite foolish of you to forget that."

        "Don't talk with him like that, snake," Terajima says coolly. "I won't have any of it."

        "Sususu...as if you could stop me, Terajima," Monohebi says tauntingly. "I have far more power than you might think. Even if you have a great amount of physical strength, it still would not be sufficient to defeat me."

        "Is that a challenge?" Terajima asks. "Because if it is, you'll regret saying that..."

        "Cut it out, Terajima-kun," Domoto interrupts. "Fighting Monohebi will only get you killed." She turns her attention to Monohebi. "And you, Monohebi. Shut the hell up."

        Monohebi scowls at her. "Sssssssss," he hisses. "What a disrespectful vermin you are..."   

        "I don't care what you think of me," Domoto says harshly. "Now go away. We've had more than enough of you for today."

        Monohebi huffs and then disappears, as suddenly as he always does. _Finally...I was getting really tired of listening to his voice._

        "So...should we get goin' to dinner now?" Komatsu asks. "I'm pretty sure it's already past six..."

        "Yeah...now's the time when we normally eat," Eguchi says, sounding a little queasy and uncomfortable. _She probably feels uncomfortable at every meal after she regained her memories of bulimia. Even though it sounded like Sashihara-kun was putting her and Hayasaka-san through some sort of treatment, it must still be so hard for her..._ Monohebi talks about door and stairs to Cafeteria

        "Let's stop standing here and actually eat dinner!" Sashihara shouts, although he lacks his usual enthusiasm. "I'll try as hard as I can to make as good of a meal as is possible...!" He stops and hangs his head. "Ugh...who am I kidding...I'll never be as good as Ichigohara-san was...she'd be disappointed in anything I try to make..."

        "I d-don't think y-you're right, S-Sashihara-kun," Oyamada says. "I th-think Ichigohara-san would c-care more about h-how hard y-you tried than the e-end result, be it g-good or b-bad..."

        "Yeah...she'd probably think that..." Motoki says flatly. "None of us can really know, though...because she's dead..."

        "As if we had to be reminded," Domoto says. She looks at Sashihara. "Sashihara-kun, I think you know by now I'm not exactly the type to hold back on my true feelings, whether they're positive or negative. So, if it's any consolation, I think what you made for breakfast this morning was actually quite good."

        "Really?" Sashihara asks disbelievingly. "Do you really mean that?"

        "If I hadn't, I wouldn't've said it," Domoto says. She clears her throat. "Ahem. I believe we've stalled long enough. Let's go upstairs and eat dinner."

        We use the new staircase that Monohebi opened up for us to get up to the Cafeteria. Whatever blocked and concealed the staircase previously is now nowhere in sight, so we can walk freely in and out of the staircase. It opens out near the door to the Cafeteria and has the elevator call buttons to the left of it if you're coming out of the basement and to the right if you're going downstairs. _The elevator itself is hidden behind the wall right next to those call buttons...if it and the entrance to the staircase to the basement were hidden for so long...what else is covertly hidden behind the walls of this prison?_ I try to shake that question out. _No, it's not good to think of stuff like that...I'll only drive myself crazy with paranoia._

Once we're all out of the basement, everyone except Sashihara waits around in the Cafeteria doing nothing in particular as he prepares dinner. Once he's done, he calls us in and one by one each of us gets our food...except Hayasaka and Eguchi, who Sashihara talks with in the Kitchen for several minutes. Once he's done talking with them, they all emerge from the Kitchen and join the rest of us in the Cafeteria.

        During most of the meal and for a while after everyone's done eating, there's only silence in the Cafeteria. _I guess no one's really in a talking mood...which is understandable, considering how awful yesterday was._

"...Why is no one talking?" Hayasaka asks, finally breaking the silence. "It's weird to have the table be so silent."

        "It makes sense that the table is so quiet due to the fact that there are six fewer people at it then there were at the beginning," Kasparov says. "Furuhata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Aozora-kun, Carrasco-san, Ichigohara-san, and Niizuma-san...all of them have perished."

        "I'm pretty sure we're all very aware of that, Kasparov-kun," Motoki says. "It's not like it's easy to forget."

        "N-No, it's n-not..." Oyamada says with a shudder. "I'm s-still having n-nightmares about some of the d-deaths and e-executions...they were a-all so b-brutal..."

        "If it makes ya feel any better, the traitor's dead," Komatsu says. "We ain't gotta worry 'bout that no more."

        _...What? The traitor's dead?_ "How do you know the traitor's dead, Komatsu-kun?" I ask him.

        "Yeah, I'd like to know that," Motoki says. "You spoke with such certainty..." She frowns. "Is that because...you were keeping information from us?"

        "Keepin' information from ya guys...? Hell no!" Komatsu says angrily. "I wouldn't ever do that!"

        "Then why did you sound so certain about the traitor being dead!?" Sashihara asks.

        "'Cause it was obviously Niizuma-san," Komatsu answers. "I know we didn't get a chance to directly ask her, but I ain't got no doubt...that statistics bitch was the fuckin' traitor!"

        Kasparov arches his eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asks. "What proof do you possess to back that assertion?"

        "I doubt that there's much at all," Terajima says calmly. "The stats girl was cruel and terrible...but that doesn't mean she was the traitor."

        "Terajima-kun, let's not doubt Komatsu-kun before he even offers proof," Eguchi says. "We should at least listen to what he has to say first."

        "Thanks, Eguchi-san," Komatsu says gratefully. "Yer a real one!"

        She blushes and hides her face. "Thanks..."

        "Anyway, to get back on topic," Komatsu begins, "my proof's that Niizuma-san even managed to find that fuckin' flash drive in the first place! I mean, who the fuck woulda think to look for a hidden compartment on a computer to find it without someone like Monohebi tellin' 'em to look for one?"

        "...You're underestimating Tomiko-san's work ethic," Hayasaka says. "She was so devoted to hard work and never giving up...so it's not really a surprise that she'd search the secret room thoroughly."

        Domoto scratches her chin for a short while, then nods. "I agree," she says. "If it were anyone else, your suspicions would be warranted, Komatsu-kun...but Niizuma-san killed Ichigohara-san because she thought she was a 'lazy piece of shit.' I don't think it's a stretch to say someone that insanely devoted to hard work would look everywhere she possibly could to find something that might be of interest to her."

        "I guess..." Komatsu says uncertainly. "But...ain't it still possible she was the traitor? Niizuma-san even admitted that she'd been plannin' to kill someone for a long ass time! Maybe that's 'cause she was the traitor!"

        "That's p-possible, yeah..." Oyamada says. "H-However...M-Monohebi selected N-Niizuma-san to r-regain her memories...wh-why would he d-do that if sh-she were the t-traitor?"

        "He wouldn't!" Sashihara shouts. "Monohebi said that he and the traitor reached an agreement that the traitor would kill if he wanted them to, right!? So he would have no need to give her an extra motive to kill!"

        Komatsu opens his mouth to argue but closes it again. "Shit, yer right..." he says disappointedly. "Niizuma-san bein' the traitor don't make much sense...but if it ain't her, who the fuck is it? It couldn't've been Ichigohara-san, right?"

        "It could be, but I seriously doubt Monohebi would pick Ichigohara-san of all people to kill for him..." Eguchi says. "She was just too nice for any of that to make sense."

        _Yeah...I seriously doubt Ichigohara-san could have been the traitor. But if it wasn't her, then that means..._ "...They're still alive," I say. "We just talked about why Niizuma-san and Ichigoahra-san couldn't be the traitor...Aozora-kun being the traitor doesn't make sense due to how weird he acted after the first trial...and Carrasco-san said it wasn't her. So, if it wasn't any of them...then the traitor's here right now. They're sitting at this table." 

        A suffocating silence fills the room. "...What if Mayumi-san was lying?" Hayasaka asks suddenly, breaking the silence. "If she really was the traitor, it'd make perfect sense for her to lie and say she wasn't so that she could make us all distrust each other even more after her death..."

        "That would be a logical course of action for her to take if she had been the traitor," Kasparov says. "However...her killing so soon would not."

        "Wh-Why not?" Oyamada asks. "I-If she was the t-traitor, it'd m-make p-perfect sense for her to k-kill someone..."

        "Yes, but not immediately," Kasparov says. "Consider this: Monohebi likely was aware of Niizuma-san's desire to kill. In addition, he also knows that out of the fourteen people that remained after the first class trial, it was highly likely that one would snap immediately...so why waste his ace in the hole and have Carrasco-san kill so early? It simply would not be a strategic move."

        "So you're saying that it wouldn't be strategic for Monohebi to make the person who'd agreed to kill for him kill someone?" Motoki asks, confused. "I mean, I don't think the traitor was Carrasco-san..." A painful expression forms on her face. "I don't want to believe it, but...that just doesn't make sense, Kasparov-kun."

        "No, it does," Sashihara says, sounding unusually serious. "If Monohebi had someone who would kill for him at any time if he wanted them to, it would wasteful to order them to kill right off the bat. He'd probably wait until a later point in this sick killing game of his. A point where we would all grow more resolved to stick together. A point like...now."

        Although I agree with what Sashihara's saying, it still sends chills down my spine. _The traitor...the more I think about, the more I become convinced that they're still alive. They're lying in wait, ready to murder someone at Monohebi's command..._  

        "So...it's really true..." Eguchi says. "One of us here...is working for Monohebi."

        "As unfortunate as it might be...yes, that's probably the case," Domoto says. "Which is why we have to take every appropriate measure to stop another death from happening."

        Oyamada shifts nervously in his seat. "B-But...I d-don't know how w-we can work to s-stop any more d-deaths from happening," he says. "E-Especially because everyone r-rejected Eisuke-kun and I's p-plan to place s-strings on everyone's d-doors at night..."

        "About that..." Terajima says, "I still think we should go forward with that plan. I think it'd be in our best interests."

        "Absolutely not," Domoto says immediately. "Terajima-kun, I said we had to take every appropriate measure. Your plan was incredibly flawed and had several loopholes that could easily be exploited...which means it wouldn't be appropriate, not at all." She pauses. "However, I did like what you were saying about having the partner system during the day. I also liked the sound of a strict curfew at nighttime."

        "I'm glad you agree with putting those two things into place," Terajima says. "However, I think you're wrong about my idea to put strings on everyone's doors at night not working. I think it has potential."

        "You think incorrectly," Kasparov says. "It would truly be wonderful if that idea of yours were to work, Terajima-kun...but it is impossible. Who would place the string on the final person's door? If no one could, what would stop that person from leaving their room at any point during the night? What would stop a single person from ripping the strings off everyone's doors to make it impossible to determine who truly left their room?" Kasparov shakes his head disapproving. "I could go on...but I think I have made my point. Your plan would be doomed for failure and exploitation, Terajima-kun."

        Terajima opens his mouth, ready to respond, but soon closes it. "...Shit," he says, defeated. "Dammit...why the fuck don't my ideas ever work?"

        "Your plan could work, Terajima-kun," Eguchi says encouragingly. "It just needs some work."

        "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Eguchi-san, but I don't want you to lie to me," Terajima says angrily. "That'll do nothing but make things way fucking worse than they already are."

        Eguchi looks taken aback. "..I wasn't lying," she says sadly, hanging her head. "I really meant that..."

        Hayasaka looks at Eguchi and then at Terajima. "Eisuke-kun, you shouldn't have been so harsh to her."

        Oyamada looks at Hayasaka suspiciously. "S-Since when did you s-start defending E-Eguchi-san?"

        "Since yesterday," Hayasaka says. "After what I did to her...after I promised to do anything I could to gain her forgiveness...it wouldn't be right for me to sit here and let Eisuke-kun be mean to her."

        "That wasn't what I was trying to do," Terajima says, anger growing in his voice. "I was just frustrated at my plan being shot down...so I took it out on Eguchi-san." He clenches his hands into fists. "Ugh, I'm so fucking stupid...I know that it's wrong to deflect my emotions onto others like that, but even still i do it..." He hits himself in the head. "Godammit...! Why am I so bad at controlling my anger!?" 

        He gets up and storms out of the Cafeteria. "E-Eisuke-kun!" Oyamada shouts at Terajima, but he gets no response. Oyamada turns and glares at Kasparov. "Wh-Why were you b-being so harsh to h-him, Kasparov-kun? He's n-never done a-anything to h-harm you."

        "Not me, no," Kasparov says. "But I still have not forgotten that he left Furuhata-kun to die and would have become the first blackened had Yamaguchi-kun not intervened."

        Oyamada's face fills with fury. "D-Don't bring that u-up now," he stammers angrily. "Yeah, E-Eisuke-kun made a m-mistake...a r-really big one...but th-that's not wh-who he is! He's m-moved on f-from that and his o-old life as a y-yakuza..." Oyamada's glare intensifies and he raises his voice. "S-So...don't try to hold it against him now!"

        _Oh my God, did Oyamada-kun just shout? I didn't think I'd ever hear him talk so loudly..._

        Kasparov seems unfazed by Oyamada's shout. "Even if Terajima-kun claims to have moved on, that does not erase his past actions," he says. "However...I suppose that is irrelevant. Terajima-kun's past actions had nothing to do with why I was so harsh to him about his plan. I only did that because it was a severely misguided attempt at trying to keep us all safe."

        Oyamada's face contorts with rage. "Y-You...y-you f-fucking..." He turns around and stalks out of the Cafeteria.

        A period of short silence follows his abrupt exit. _Well, that's not good. It's concerning to see someone normally so passive and quiet like Oyamada-kun get all worked up..._

        "...Looks like I should probably go talk with him and Terajima-kun," Motoki says after a short while. She sighs as she stands up. Her gaze then drifts over to me. "I need to help calm them down and make them better...I still need to keep that promise I made. Even if I doubt I'll be able to make any positive change, I'll try..." She walks out of the Cafeteria, a pensive expression on her face.

        _She really didn't sound very confident at all...but I guess it's better to have her be unconfident and trying to do good than to have her do nothing..._  

        "You really are fascinating, Kasparov-kun," Domoto says suddenly. "Sometimes you can be so smart, like when you saw through the trap set by Niizuma-san, yet at other times you can act like a complete idiot. You say you wish to prevent another death, but you cause conflict and discord...the very things that cause tensions and therefore the chances of a murder happening to rise."

        "Oyamada-kun is not going to kill me," Kasparov says. "And I will not kill him, either. I cannot say for sure what Terajima-kun would do...but, if I must admit, I do believe he regrets what he did to Furuhata-kun."

        "Why are you only saying that now?" I ask him. "Oyamada-kun wouldn't have been provoked as much as he was if you had said that earlier."

        "Because even if Terajima-kun regrets what he did, that does not change that he did it," Kasparov replies. "However...I suppose you are correct, Kawashima-san. It was an oversight for me to not mention that I do not hold ill will against Terajima-kun. He has clearly shown remorse for what he did and has tried to move on...besides, Furuhata-kun was attempting to kill him, so I suppose one could say he acted in self-defense."

        "Yeah, that was a big fuckin' oversight," Komatsu says. "Ya pissed off a giant dude who could prolly crush yer skull with one hand by bein' rude to him."

        Kasparov frowns. "I was not being rude. I was simply informing Terajima-kun of the unfortunate reality that his plan with the strings was severely flawed. It had nothing to do with personal grudges."

        "Well, you should've made that a lot more clear," Domoto says disapprovingly. "With that and what you did earlier...I have to say, I'm reconsidering how intelligent you might be, Kasparov-kun. Perhaps you are not so deserving of the title of Ultimate Chess Grandmaster." 

        A dark expression crosses Kasparov's face. "...What?" he asks coldly. "If you truly believe that, then I have this to say to you: do not question my aptitude for strategy. Especially when you have never bested me at a chess match."

        "Not yet, I haven't," Domoto says.

        "Okay, so this talk of chess in interesting, but...Domoto-san, what were you talking about when you mentioned what Kasparov-kun 'did earlier?'" Sashihara asks loudly. "What happened!?"

        Domoto glares at Kasparov. "Kasparov-kun, Kawashima-san, and I were in the Media Room when Kasparov-kun decided to—"

        "Domoto-san, stop," I interrupt hastily. "We don't need to talk about this now..."

        She narrows her eyes at me. "Kawashima-san, don't tell me he's swayed you to his side," Domoto says. "You know that we can't afford to not know what's on that flash drive."

        "Flash drive...?" Komatsu repeats. "Hold the fuck up, don't ya fuckin' tell me...ya guys found the flash drive Niizuma-san had!?"

        "Did it have a Monohebi head on it!?" Sashihara asks. "I remember the one that Niizuma-san had did!"

        "It sure did," Domoto says. "Kawashima-san and I wanted to see its contents to know what Niizuma-san was hiding from us...yet Kasparov-kun took that opportunity away from us and selfishly kept the flash drive for himself."

        "What I did was not motivated by selfishness," Kasparov says coldly. "Quite the opposite, really. I wanted to ensure no one put themselves in danger by viewing the contents of that flash drive we found in the Media Room...which Monohebi deliberately left for us to find. Do you really think it is worth risking the safety of everyone here to look at nothing more than files on a flash drive!?" He stands up. "If you really think I am the one being idiotic, Domoto-san...perhaps you should take a look in the mirror. Your preoccupation with finding the truth and being honest at all costs is blinding you to the fact that perhaps the truth is best left unknown sometimes."

        "So you're saying it's better to live in a lie?" Domoto asks with a piercing glare as she too stands up. "That's not living at all. You can only live your best life if you know the truth at all times."

        "There is no way we can live our 'best lives' in the midst of a killing game, Domoto-san," Kasparov says, the volume of his voice rising. "Besides, how can you be sure the information on that flash drive is true at all? It could all be a lie, an invention! It could simply be meant to mislead us and trick us!"

        "You can't be certain any of it's a lie!" Domoto says, raising her voice above Kasparov's. "We need to see it to be sure. Just give me that fucking flash drive already, and—"

        "STOP!" someone's voice shouts. 

        _...Who was that? They were so loud. it made me feel like Yamaguchi-kun was alive again._ I look around and soon see that the source of the shout was... "Eguchi-san?" I say. 

        "Why did you interrupt me?" Domoto asks Eguchi, sounding irritated. "I was in the middle of a heated debate with Kasparov-kun."

        "No, you were just yelling at each other," Eguchi says angrily. "You've both talked about how you want to prevent another death from happening, but how do you fucking expect to meet that goal if all you do is scream at each other and increase tensions!?"

        _Holy shit, she is done with their shit...so am I, honestly. Seeing Domoto-san and Kasparov-kun arguing was really frustrating..._

        Neither Domoto nor Kasparov says anything immediately. "I get you two disagree, but this isn't how you should be handling things," Eguchi continues. "Acting like you just were only plays into Monohebi's hands and only makes things way damn worse."

        "...Why are you acting so strangely?" Kasparov asks, sounding slightly surprised. "It is unlike you to be so harsh."

        "It's unlike the two of you to act like screaming idiots, too," Eguchi retorts. "Yet that's exactly what you were doing. I wasn't having any more of your petty bickering anymore."

        Domoto narrows her eyes at Eguchi. "It wasn't 'petty bickering.' It was a heated discussion about a serious issue!"

        "Calling it a 'heated discussion' makes it sound far calmer than it truly was," Kasparov says. "More importantly, though...what do you suggest we do to make things better, Eguchi-san?"

        "I think we should go ahead with the idea I told you and Kawashima-san earlier," Eguchi says, sounding a lot calmer now. "About how we should take a look at the file names...and if they sound suspicious or just feel wrong, we can just let them be...but if the file name sounds innocuous, we can click on it and see what it is."

        "I recall this proposal," Kasparov says. "I consent to it, but, as I said earlier, I have conditions. Unfortunately, most of us know of the flash drive, so one of my conditions is irrelevant now. However, I still demand that I be the one who has the final word on whether we can view the contents of any particular file. If anyone attempts to click on a file without my consent, I will pull the flash drive out with no hesitation."

        "That's pretty controlling of you!" Sashihara shouts. "Is it really alright for only you to have the final word and for none of us to have a say!?"

        "I am the one who currently holds the flash drive in my possession, so it is my choice to allow any one of us here to view the contents of the flash drive," Kasparov says. "If I do not have the final word, there is a risk of one of you mistakenly opening a dangerous file and a risk that the traitor might attempt to sabotage us by clicking on something despair-inducing. I wish to avoid those unnecessary risks at all costs."

         _I still don't like how controlling he's being about the flash drive, but it's better than nothing..._

        "Well, Domoto-san?" Eguchi asks expectantly. "Do you agree too?"

        For a while, Domoto is silent. She stares at Kasparov, her eyes narrowed and he expression cold. Finally, she looks away from him and sighs. "...Fine," she says. "I still disagree with Kasparov-kun...but this alternative is better to not seeing any of what's on the flash drive."

         _...Whew. That's good to hear. I was worried that she'd disagree and we'd have another screaming match..._

        "Good job, Eguchi-san," Hayasaka says warmly. "That idea was a good compromise."

        Eguchi looks at Hayasaka warily at first, but then nods. "...Thanks, Hayasaka-san," she says. "Although I really don't think it was anything special..."

        "What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Komatsu asks. "Ya got Domoto-san and Kasparov-kun to stop yellin' at each other's faces and reach a compromise in jus' a few minutes. It's real damn impressive that ya got two strong-willed people like them to calm down, so don't downplay what ya did!"

        Eguchi looks away from him, her cheeks pink. "Komatsu-kun...don't act like it was such a big deal..."

        "It was, though!" Sashihara shouts. "Eguchi-san, I demand that you be proud of what you did!"

        "Okay, that's enough of that," Domoto says suddenly. "Let's get to watching that flash drive already before Kasparov-kun changes his mind."

        "But where should we plug the flash drive in!?" Sashihara asks. "Niizuma-san destroyed the computer in the secret room on the third floor, so we can't use that one!"

        "We can use the Media Room on the fourth floor," I answer. "That place has a ton of computers in it...also, it's where we found the flash drive in the first place."

        "That is fine," Kasparov says. "Let us be on our way."

        The seven of us use the elevator to go all the way up to the fourth floor and then walk to the Media Room. We form a small huddle around the computer nearest to the door we came in through, with Kasparov at the center.

        "Holy shit, this is kinda scary," Komatsu says as Kasparov boots up the computer. "We have no fuckin' idea what's on that flash drive..."

        "It can't be that bad, can it?" Eguchi says. 

        "It was left by Monohebi, so I wouldn't be confident that its contents are harmless," Sashihara says seriously.

        "The computer's on now, so let's put an end to this speculation and take a look at the flash drive's contents," Domoto says. She looks at Kasparov intently. "We're waiting."

        Kasparov takes a deep breath and pulls the flash drive out of his pocket. With a considerable amount of hesitation, Kasparov plugs the flash drive into the USB port. As soon as he does, a small window pops up. It contains only two files, which are...

        "'session1part2.mp4' and 'commemoration.mp4,'" Eguchi reads out loud.

        "Those are weird-ass file names," Komatsu says. "Who the fuck'd think of 'commemoration' when namin' a video file?"

_He's right, those are strange file names...although, one of them sounds pretty familiar..._

I turn to face the other three girls. "Eguchi-san, Hayasaka-san, and Domoto-san...on the day Hayasaka-san showed us the secret room and we watched the video of Furuhata-kun...do you remember what the file name for it was?"

        "No, sorry," Hayasaka says.

        Domoto frowns. "I can't remember it either..."

        "...session1.mp4," Eguchi says, her eyes widening in realization. "Which means...if that one file is called 'session1part2.mp4,' then it's probably a continuation of that last video!"

        "If that's the case, we need to fuckin' see that shit," Komatsu says. 

        Kasparov hesitates. "I am concerned, but...if it is only a continuation of the video of Furuhata-kun, then I suppose there cannot be any great harm in viewing it." He places his hand on the mouse. "So...yes, I suppose I will click on it and see what the video is."

        I wait with bated breath as Kasparov hovers the mouse over the session1part2.mp4 file. _Calm down, Wakana...it's just a video of Furuhata-kun. You don't have anything to be afraid of...you have no reason to be afraid...right?_

When Kasparov clicks on the file, a video immediately pops up on the screen. Just like last time, Furuhata is sitting alone and appears to be looking at someone off-camera. However, this time, he is close to tears and has heavy bags under his eyes.

        "Holy shit, he looks fuckin' awful..." Komatsu says.

        "It's definitely because of sleep deprivation," Sashihara says pensively. "There's no other reason he'd have such horrible bags under his eyes..."

        "But why is he crying...?" Hayasaka asks. "That can't be because of a lack of sleep, right?"

        "Shhh," Domoto hushes. "He's talking."

        "...told you already, I d-don't know anything," Furuhata says weakly to the person off-camera. "So, please...j-just let him go...he has n-nothing to do with this."

        "That is precisely why I am using him as a bargaining chip," says the voice from out of frame, which is just as heavily edited and distorted as last time. "Threatening innocents dear to a guilty person is an excellent way to force them to confess." The voice pauses. "Especially in your case," it continues. "You have been irritatingly obstinate, refusing to confess even after I deprived you of so much sleep and of the *BEEP* you're addicted to...so, this is my last resort. I must use your younger brother as a hostage. With your parents gone, you have been forced to take care of him for so long. As such, you clearly care more about his well being than your own...so there is no one better to use to force you to comply."

        Furuhata is silent. "Yeah...that's true," he says. "I promised my mom and dad that I'd take care of Dairoku before they died...so I did anything to help him. I used to give him the food if we were running low...that's why I'm so short and scrawny. It's worth it, though...his safety matters so much more than mine..."

        "Then confess, and do it soon," the voice from off-camera advises him. "Your younger brother is already blind...but if you do not confess soon, I will make him a paraplegic as well. And if even after that you remain silent, I will take away his fingers and toes, one by one...However, none of that needs to happen. Just simply tell me what you and *BEEP* did and what you were planning to do."

        Furuhata begins to cry. "P-Please...don't make me choose like this...she and I were best friends. I can't betray her..."

        "You can," the voice says. "Do you really value an abusive friendship like the one you had with her over your younger brother's life?"

        "It w-wasn't abusive," Furuhata protests weakly. "*BEEP* would just g-get mad s-sometimes...it happens to even the best of us." He gulps. "Besides...she and I were the only ones who really understood each other, because of my issue with *BEEEEEPP* and hers with *BEEEEEP*." Furuhata gulps. "S-So...I c-can't say anything...*BEEP* will get mad at me if I do...and she's really scary...r-really, really scary when she gets angry..."

        The off-camera voice chuckles, which is a terrifying sound with all the editing and distortion added to it. "Worry not, Furuhata," it says. "You are safe from her wrath now. Her situation has...changed."

        Furuhata looks at the person off-camera. "*BEEP*'s situation changed...what does that mean?" he asks, sounding confused, frightened, and relieved at the same time. "Did you do something to her?"

        At first, the person off-camera doesn't answer. "...I suppose you could say I did," the voice says eventually. "It was unfortunate, but it was a necessary action to ensure she cannot interfere with my dream and making it a reality."

        Furuhata shakes his head and sobs. "You...you k-killed her," he says through sobs. "That's what you did, isn't it?"

        "No," the voice says. "She is still alive. However...as I said before, her situation has changed." The voice pauses. "Due to that, you have no reason to be afraid of her. Tell me everything...or your brother will suffer for it."

        Furuhata hesitates for a long time, but eventually wipes the tears out of his eyes and looks at the person off-camera. "Fine...I'll do it," he says reluctantly. "But only because of Dairoku...I can't let him be hurt." He takes a deep breath. "You said before you wanted to know about *BEEP*'s plan, right?"

        "Correct," the off-camera voice says. "I want to know every detail so I can make as faithful a reproduction as possible, otherwise the *BEEEEEEEEP* would never support me. I had wanted to ask *BEEP* first, but due to the necessary actions I have had to take, that became impossible...so I have resorted to asking you."

        "Well, aren't I a lucky son of a bitch," Furuhata says with a distasteful glance at the person off-camera. "Ugh...I hate you for making me do this."

        The off-camera person makes that terrifying chuckle sound again. "Haha...that is understandable, given what I forced you to endure. But that is irrelevant. Tell me the details of the plan already."

        "...Fine," Furuhata says. He sighs. "I guess the plan started off with..."

        The audio suddenly trails off and the video cuts to black. For a few moments, all of us stand in silence, contemplating what we just saw. _What the...? I thought this video might give us more answers, but all it did was give me more questions. Who was the girl Furuhata-kun and the off-camera voice were talking about it? What did the off-camera person do to her? What plan were they talking about, and why did the off-camera person want to know about it?_

"...What the fuckin' hell was that?" Komatsu asks confusedly. "Who the fuck was Furuhata-kun talkin' to?"

        "I cannot be entirely certain, but I am confident they are the mastermind of this killing game," Kasparov says. "That was my hypothesis after being told of the last video, and I stand by it even more firmly now."

        "Yeah, the whole thing with them distorting their voice makes it clear they want to hide their identity," Eguchi says. "That's something only the mastermind would do..."

        _I agree that the person Furuhata-kun was probably the mastermind...but that doesn't answer the most important question of all: who are they? Are they one of the students here right now? Are they dead? Are they some other person?_

"I wonder what they were censoring with all those loud beeps," Sashihara says, his brow furrowed. "At some points, it seemed like they were covering up someone's name..."

        "I noticed that," Hayasaka says. "They were talking about some girl, a plan she had, and how Furuhata-kun was friends with her."

        "I wonder who that girl could be," Domoto says. "It's not like it'd be easy to be friends with someone like Furuhata-kun."

        Sashihara frowns. "The Furuhata-kun we knew, yeah...but the one in that video acted a lot differently. It was almost like he was a different person..."

        Komatsu nods in agreement. "Yeah, it was almost like..." His voice trails off and his eyes widen. "Hold the fuck up! What if the Furuhata-kun we knew was actually his younger brother Dairoku!?"

        "That's mind-boggling to think about...but it would explain the difference in personality," Sashihara says thoughtfully. 

        _It sure is an interesting idea...but it can't be right._ "No, Komatsu-kun, the Furuhata-kun we knew was Yuuto, not Dairoku," I say. "Don't you remember how we watched his motive video during the first investigation?"

        "I forgot that you two were idiotic enough to view that video," Kasparov says disapprovingly.

        "It wasn't idiotic, Kasparov-kun," I say firmly. "It's only because of that video that I can disprove what Komatsu-kun's suggesting."

        "But how can you refute it?" Eguchi asks. "Furuhata-kun and his younger brother would definitely look pretty similar..."

        "That's true, they would," I concede. "However...when  I looked at Furuhata-kun's motive video, I saw his younger brother. He definitely looked a lot like Furuhata-kun, but there was no way he was older than twelve or thirteen."

        Domoto folds her arms. "I guess that's the nail in the coffin of that theory." She looks over at Komatsu. "Didn't you watch Furuhata-kun's motive video, too? So shouldn't you have known that it'd be impossible for Furuhata-kun's little brother to be impersonating him?"

        "Yeah, it's true I saw that video, so I shoulda known that," Komatsu admits, sounding ashamed. "It was fuckin' stupid of me to forget 'bout it, but that idea jus' randomly popped into my head, so I said it out loud. Sorry for bein' so dumb..."

        "You don't have to be sorry, Yutaka-kun," Hayasaka says reassuringly. "You were just trying to help by offering an idea, so there's no shame in that."

        "Thanks, Hayasaka-san," he says. He chuckles. "Heh...never thought I'd be sayin' that to the person who tried to kill me yesterday..."

        A pained expression crosses over Hayasaka's face. "I'm really still sorry about that..." she says shamefully. "I was being so, so dumb and desperate..."

        "Yes, you were," Domoto says. "However, that's not relevant right not. There's still another video file on that flash drive that we need to see."

        "Oh yeah...commemoration.mp4," Sashihara says. "I wonder what that video is commemorating..."

        _So am I..._ "There's only one way to find out," I say. I look at Kasparov. "Can you click on it now?"

        Kasparov frowns. "...No," he says. "Anything that Monohebi is commemorating is nothing that we should be seeing." He closes all the windows on the computer and unplugs the flash drive.

        "No, you're not doing this," Domoto says angrily. "Plug that flash drive back in and show us that video."

        Kasparov shakes his head. "No. I refuse to potentially endanger us all by viewing that video." He puts the flash drive into his pocket and begins to walk away.

        "Kasparov-kun, come back here!" Domoto commands. He doesn't listen to her and leaves the room. "Dammit...!" she says bitterly. She glares at the door he left through. "...I'm going after him."

        "...What?" Eguchi asks.

        "I said I'm going after him," Domoto says. "I'm not letting him hide valuable information from us anymore. I need to see that last video!" She storms out of the room through the door Kasparov left from. _She really is determined to see the rest of what's on that flash drive, isn't she..._

        After she leaves, the rest of us stand in silence for a little while. "...Well, that was something," I say to break the silence.

        "It sure fuckin' was..." Komatsu agrees, rubbing the back of his neck. "Between that weird-ass video and Domoto-san and Kasparov-kun yellin' at each other, that sure was a lot."

        "Yeah, the rest of today was exhausting too," Eguchi says. "We had to explore a lot of new stuff..."

        "Let's get to bed, then," Sashihara suggests. "It's pretty late, and if we don't go to bed soon we'll risk not getting a healthy amount of sleep."

        "How can we sleep well after seeing that video?" Hayasaka asks. "It offered us so many more questions about our situation here...if I try to go to bed now, all I'll end up doing is thinking about them endlessly..."

        "Well, we should at least try to go to bed now," I say. "It's not good to be up so late, especially in a place like this."

        "That's true," Eguchi says with a yawn. "I'm so tired...even if you guys don't go to bed, I'm going to..."

        _I think I will too, Eguchi-san...I didn't realize how exhausted I was from today until just now..._ "Same here, Eguchi-san," I say. "I'll fall asleep standing up if I don't go to bed soon."

        "Me too," Komatsu says. "I'm tired as fuck."

        "Me three," Sashihara says. "Besides, like I said before, if any of us stay up much longer, we will risk not getting sufficient amounts of sleep, which I can't allow...so, I'll be heading to bed now."

        "Same here," Komatsu says. "I'm tired as fuck."

        "...If the rest of you are going to bed, I guess I might as well too," Hayasaka says reluctantly. "Let's just go downstairs already."

        The five of us take the elevator downstairs and head to our respective rooms. As soon as I get to my room, I speed through the processes of taking off my makeup and brushing my teeth so I can get to bed as quickly as possible. When I'm finally in bed, I almost immediately feel like I'm drifting off to sleep. however, as I'm drifting off to sleep, every question I had today surges back into my consciousness. _Who was Furuhata-kun talking to? Was it the mastermind? Who was the girl they were talking about? What was her plan? What were they saying behind all those loud beeps? Who is the traitor? What do they want? Are they still alive? What was the deal with those locked doors in the basement? Why was the poison in the Infirmary? So many questions, yet so few answers..._ Eventually, the questions fade as my urge to rest takes over and I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I made a map of all the other floors, it's only fitting I make one of the basement too. Here it is: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1b6qS-ypsX8v_Fk8XovC-B2pX8Ski1Zpy3kdFlMCOzgk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> So, what do you think? A lot happened in this chapter. Whatever your thoughts/questions/concerns about this part might be, leave them in the comments below.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for reading!


	41. Chapter 4: The Snake(s) Among Us Daily Life Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Discussion" about the flash drive and much more continues in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. This took a long time. College life leaves me with little time to write, and it doesn't help that this chapter is the longest individual chapter in this fic. So, sorry about it taking so long, and also sorry if you got a notification that I updated but nothing was there (I accidentally clicked "post" before the chapter was finished and had to delete it immediately after).
> 
> I'll shut up with the apologies now. I hope you enjoy this part!

“Good morning, inmates. It is now 7 am, which means nighttime has officially concluded. Enjoy another day of confinement.”

 

        I wake up and roll out of bed feeling less terrible than yesterday morning, but still pretty terrible. _That whole debacle with the flash drive happened yesterday...and, in addition to that, Kasparov-kun made Terajima-kun and Oyamada-kun storm out of the dinner meeting early. I hope Motoki-san was able to make them feel better..._

After I'm done getting ready for the day, I head out to the dining hall, where everyone except Sashihara is. I immediately notice that Oyamada and Terajima are seated far away from Kasparov. _That's unsurprising..._

I sit down by the two of them and greet them. "Hey, guys," I say cordially. "How are the two of you doing?"

        Neither of them responds immediately. "...B-Better than y-yesterday, I g-guess," Oyamada says after a little while. "I m-mean, that's n-not saying m-much, but it's s-still something..."

        Terajima takes even longer to respond. "I'm still feeling pretty shitty, if I'm being honest," he says. "The language girl stopped by to talk to me and Osamu-kun yesterday to help make us feel better, but there's a limit to how much words can help me when I keep on failing to do what a bodyguard is mean to do: keep people safe. All the people who've died so far have died because I've been incompetent...especially in the case of Furuhata-kun." He clenches his fist. "I shouldn't have been so fucking stupid! I shouldn't have stabbed him!"

        "Terajima-kun, are you alright?" Eguchi asks worriedly from farther down the table.

        "From how he's talkin', prolly not," Komatsu says. 

        Motoki hangs her head. "...So I failed," she says dejectedly. "I wasn't able to console Terajima-kun well enough, even though I tried as hard as I possibly could...I really am pathetic..."

        "Don't beat yourself up over it, language girl," Terajima tells her. "It's not your fault I'm such a failure..."

        Hearing that word again is like a small knife being stabbed into me. _Aozora-kun...he was so convinced that he was a failure that he made himself a target for Carrasco-san to kill. I can't let Terajima-kun go down the same route..._ "Terajima-kun, you aren't a failure," I say firmly. "Furuhata-kun tried to kill you; you only stabbed him in self-defense. Carrasco-san killed Aozora-kun while we were all distracted at the talent show. And Niizuma-san...there's no way any of us could've stopped her determination to kill someone. None of the deaths so far were your fault, so, please don't blame yourself for what's happened."

        "All of them were my fault in one way or another," Terajima protests. "That revolutionary wouldn't have had the opportunity to kill Furuhata-kun if I hadn't stabbed him and left him to die first. The flamenco girl said she would never have killed if it weren't for Furuhata-kun's death, remember? The stats girl also was waiting to kill for the third trial, so she probably wouldn't have murdered the garden girl if I hadn't been an idiot and caused Furuhata-kun's death."

        "Eisuke-kun..." Oyamada says pleadingly. "Please, don't do this...you know that what you did to Furuhata-kun was only done in self-defense."

        "Yes, that's true," Domoto says. "However, Yamaguchi-kun wouldn't have had the opportunity to murder Furuhata-kun if Terajima-kun simply had acted more calmly."

        "Do you think I don't know that already, toy girl?" Terajima asks, his voice dangerously quiet and cool. "The moment where I took the knife and stabbed him has been replaying over and over in my mind ever since it happened. Every day, I think of what I could've done better to save him and the others who've died. I think of how much I've failed the six people who are gone. So, toy girl, don't you or that chess boy fucking tell me what I should've done. I know real goddamn well what I should've done!" Terajima is shouting at full volume now, which is fearsome to hear. "But, even though I know what I should've done, I can't fucking change what happened, no matter how much I want to!" 

        He pauses and lets out a deep, agonizing sigh and begins to cry. "...Instead, I'm forced to live with this terrible guilt of knowing exactly what I could've done to save Furuhata-kun, and probably stop all of the successive murders...but I have no way to resolve that guilt."

        "Terajima-kun..." Motoki says sadly. "Even if the whole thing with taping strings on everyone's doors didn't work out, you still had that plan with bringing back a stricter version of the partner system and curfews...so, you can try to help still."

        "Indeed," Kasparov says. "You having one failed plan does not mean you cannot devise another, better one."

        Terajima eyes him suspiciously. "After how you were talking to me last night, why the hell are you of all fucking people being supportive right now?"

        "Because I do not hold any ill will toward you, Terajima-kun," Kasparov says. "I criticized your plan yesterday not because I harbor feelings of disdain for you, but because I believed your plan was flawed. It was nothing personal." He pauses. "However...I suppose I erred. I should have been more clear about that."

        "Y-You're...a-admitting to being wr-wrong?" Oyamada asks, surprised. "I n-never thought I'd ever h-hear you admitting to m-making a mistake, K-Kasparov-kun..."

        "That is understandable, considering I rarely make mistakes that would demand an apology," Kasparov says.

        "Well, that's debatable," Domoto says. "I think one recent incident you caused warrants an apology from you."

        _Oh no....not this again..._

"...Are you talking about what he did last night?" Terajima asks, slightly confused. "He just apologized for that..."

        "No, she's not talking about that," Hayasaka says.

        "Then what is she talking about?" Motoki asks curiously.

        Domoto is about to say something when Sashihara emerges from the Kitchen. "Breakfast's ready," he says loudly yet unenthusiastically.

        "...We'll continue this conversation later," Domoto says. "But for now, let's eat. I'm hungry."

        "Same here," Komatsu says. "I wonder what Sashihara-kun made for us today..."

        As we all walk into the Kitchen, we can see that  Sashihara made an assortment of steamed vegetables and a pot of rice for breakfast. "Sorry for the boring breakfast, you guys," Sashihara says apologetically. "I couldn't think of anything special like Ichigohara-san always did, so I had to settle for this..."

        "I'm sure it'll be a good meal, Sashihara-kun," I say reassuringly.

        "Y-Yeah, you d-don't have to make a f-fancy meal e-every single d-day..." Oyamada says. "Honestly, I l-like the s-simplicity of this m-meal..."

        "Same," Domoto says. "I honestly hate ridiculous gourmet or experimental food. It's so unnecessary."

        "Can we quit talkin' 'bout the food and start to focus on eatin' it?" Komatsu asks irritatedly. "I'm real hungry..."

        "You're always hungry, Komatsu-kun," Domoto says. "You do have a point, though. Let's stop this pointless talk and get our food already."

        One by one we all make ourselves a plate and leave the Kitchen, except for Hayasaka, Eguchi, and Sashihara, who stay behind. _He's probably continuing discussing how to deal with their bulimia to them...I'm really glad he's doing that, even if it's not exactly his area of expertise. Sashihara-kun truly wants to see every person become the best possible version of themselves that they can be...I guess that's what makes him the Ultimate Fitness Trainer._

Eventually, once everyone's done eating, Sashihara, Hayasaka, and Eguchi finally emerge from the Kitchen and sit at the table. As soon as they're seated, Motoki speaks. "What were you talking about earlier, Domoto-san?" she asks. "You said Kasparov-kun had made other mistakes that he should apologize for, but you never said what those were..."

        "Yeah, I'm curious about that too," Terajima says. "What did the chess boy do?"

        "I'm glad you asked," Domoto says. "In short, Kasparov-kun has been acting like a complete idiot."

        "H-How so?" Oyamada asks.

        "It's because he did something stupid while he, Kawashima-san, and I were exploring the Media Room yesterday," Domoto explains. "We found a flash drive in there. A flash drive with a Monohebi head on it."

        "Hold on, didn't the flash drive Niizuma-san found in the secret room have a Monohebi head on it too?" Motoki asks, her eyes widening. "Maybe we'll finally be able to find out what information she was hiding from it..."

        "Do not be so certain, Motoki-san," Kasparov says. "There is no guarantee the contents of the two flash drives are the same. In fact, I think it is far more likely that they are entirely different."

        Terajima frowns. "Yeah, I get that...but what exactly did you do that was stupid? Did it have to do with the flash drive?"

        "Yes," Kasparov says, so quickly that Domoto has no chance to interject. "Although I believe Domoto-san is incorrect in her assessment of my decision as foolish."

        "Wh-What was your d-decision?" Oyamada asks curiously.

        "I took the flash drive and for most of the day yesterday refused to allow anyone to view the contents of it," Kasparov replies. "I did this because I believed, and still believe, that we should not trust anything Monohebi left lying around. Also, I believe that viewing the video might make whoever sees it feel more inclined to kill."

        Domoto shakes her head at him. "Hearing that reasoning again makes me want to gag...you have no evidence to support your theory that the information on the flash drive is harmful, especially not after we watched the first video last night."

        "Wait, you watched one of the videos on the flash drive?" Motoki asks. "But I thought Kasparov-kun was refusing to hand it over..." 

        "He was, but we made a compromise of sorts," Eguchi explains. "Long story short, he allowed us to look at the names of the files on the flash drive...one of which was called 'session1part2.mp4,' which we watched. However, Kasparov-kun didn't allow us to look at the other video, which was called 'commemoration.mp4.'"

        "Those are weird file names," Terajima says. "But, more importantly, you said you guys watched that session video...what was in that?"

        "It was a continuation of the video of Furuhata-kun we found in the secret room," Hayasaka says. "It was a lot different, though..." Hayasaka explains the contents of the video to Terajima, Oyamada, and Motoki.

        Once she's finished explaining, Terajima nods his head slowly. "I see..." he says slowly. "Actually, no I don't. All that video does is raise more questions..."

        "Y-Yeah, like wh-who is that g-girl that Furuhata-kun was f-friends with and wh-what was her p-plan?" Oyamada asks. "And wh-what did Furuhata-kun do to get i-involved with that p-plan?"

        "Most importantly, what does any of that have to do with the killing game?" Motoki asks. "From how Hayasaka-san described this video and from what I saw of the last one, the person who Furuhata-kun was talking with in both seems like the mastermind. So...what does the girl they were talking about and her plan have anything to do with this killing game or the mastermind?"

        _I don't know, Motoki-san...that's the biggest question on my mind too. The plan Furuhata-kun and the girl he was friends with had...what does it have to do with the killing game and the mastermind? Were they planning the killing game? Was their goal something similar yet not the same? Was it not related to the killing game at all? I have no idea at all..._

"This is the reason why I advised against viewing any of the contents of that flash drive," Kasparov says. "These unanswerable questions that only make us more confused about our situation in this prison...they, along with suspicion and distrust toward our fellow inmates, are the only things that will come about from viewing anything Monohebi gives to us."

        "None of that stuff will matter if the contents of these videos allow us to escape from here," Domoto says. "These videos...they're pieces of a puzzle. Niizuma-san evidently figured out a substantial part of that puzzle. Why would she choose to withhold what she found on that flash drive if it wasn't valuable information? She knew something from seeing what was on it that helped her reach a larger truth about this place and about this killing game."

        "You don't know that, Domoto-san!" Sashihara shouts. "It's true that Niizuma-san definitely learned something from seeing that flash drive. However, with how petty of a person she was, I don't think it's out of the realm of possibility that she made what she saw on the flash drive seem more important than it really was so she could get back at us! She was furious that we ruined her plan, so she definitely could've been lying or at least exaggerating!"

        "Exactly," Kasparov agrees. "Domoto-san, you are making a very dangerous presumption in assuming that watching the second video on that flash drive will help us at all. If you think it will help us escape, then you are a fool as well."

        "You're right, I might be wrong," Domoto says. "But how will we ever know that if no one ever sees what is on the commemoration video?"

        Kasparov frowns. "...You are correct that we will never find out," he concedes. "However, as unfortunate as that is, I believe not viewing the video at all is a much less risky option."

        Domoto narrows her eyes at him and opens her mouth to say something, but Komatsu cuts her off.

        "Cut it out, the two of ya," he says frustratedly. "Ya ain't never gonna agree if ya jus' bicker back and forth forever."

        Domoto glares at Komatsu. "Nothing will happen if we sit around and do nothing, either."

        "You're not making much progress in your argument, though," Eguchi says testily. "So can you please stop arguing? I don't want to have to yell at you two again."

        _I wouldn't want that to happen either...I was surprised at how angry Eguchi-san was at them yesterday._

"I'd like to see the arguing stop too, but...what else is there to talk about?" Motoki asks.

        "We haven't yet discussed what we found yesterday as a group," Hayasaka says. "That'd probably be a good, noncontroversial thing to talk about."

        "...Fine," Domoto says, although she sounds extremely reluctant. "I guess we should start with the fourth floor since we went there first." She clears her throat. "As I mentioned earlier, Kasparov-kun and I explored the Media Room on the fourth floor yesterday. In addition to the Monohebi head flash drive, there is a variety of other technological equipment in that room, including computers, TV's, DVD players, gaming consoles, and more."

        "It's prolly to pointless to ask, but does any of that shit have Internet connection?" Komatsu asks.

        "Unfortunately, no," Kasparov answers. 

        Motoki grimaces. "If we can't get Internet connection, we can't signal for help...so we really are trapped in here...forever..."

        "Don't say that, Motoki-san!" Sashihara shouts. "I'm sure we'll find some way out of here eventually!"

        Motoki looks at him doubtfully. "I really doubt that, Sashihara-kun...Monohebi's made sure we have no way to escape..."

        _The tone of her voice and that faraway look in her eyes...it's really concerning me. I need to talk to her again later today._

"Moving on from that," Domoto interjects, "what else did you all find?"

        "Hayasaka-san and I investigated the Gym!" Sashihara replies. "It's a marvelous facility that meets my very high standards for a gym! It's full of virtually any exercise equipment a person could need...ah, it's just so good!"

        _Sashihara-kun is obviously very excited by the opening of the Gym, which is unsurprising considering he's the Ultimate Fitness Trainer._

        "In addition to the Gym, there was a room full of real prison cells," Motoki says dully. "That was 'Cell Block D,' I guess..."

        "Both of those sound fairly unremarkable," Domoto says. "What else was there?"

        "Terajima-kun and I investigated the Infirmary," I say. "For the most part, it was what you'd expect: lots of hospital beds, surgical equipment, blood packets, bandages, gauze, and other things." I pause. "However...that wasn't it."

        Domoto narrows her eyes at me. "The way you said that concerns me," she says. "What else was in there?"

        "Poisons," Terajima replies flatly. "There was a huge cabinet full of poisons in the back of the Infirmary."

        Silence fills the room for the moment after he says that.

        "Well, fuck," Komatsu says. "That ain't good..."

        "No, it is not," Kasparov says with a frown. "That damned snake...why put poison in the Infirmary of all places?"

        "Because he's a piece of shit," I answer. "He put a cabinet full of dangerous poisons in the one place here that should be focused on healing rather than killing. Only a piece of shit sociopathic asshole like Monohebi would do that."

        Oyamada nods. "Y-Yeah, Monohebi r-really is a t-terrible person for d-doing that," he says. "I'm w-worried now...what if s-someone gets hurt and is a-actually given p-poison instead of m-medicine?"

        "You don't have to worry about that, Osamu-kun," Terajima says reassuringly. "The waitress and I searched the entire room after we discovered the poison cabinet and didn't find anything else out of the ordinary. So, as long as everyone stays away from the big cabinet in the back of the Infirmary, we shouldn't have an issue."

        "That's correct, but we still need to be careful in the Infirmary nonetheless," Domoto says. "Even normal medical supplies can be dangerous in the wrong hands."

        _That's true...the scalpels and surgical tools especially could easily be made into murder weapons. So, as much as the Infirmary might help us heal people who get hurt, it just as well might kill someone._

"Is that it for the whole floor?" Eguchi asks. "Honestly, I'm kind of relieved. None of the stuff said so far sounds too bad...besides the poisons and the flash drive, nothing was really too out of the ordinary or dangerous."

        Komatsu grimaces. "Sorry, Eguchi-san, but ya still haven't heard everythin'. The danger don't exactly end with all the poisons."

        Kasparov looks at him suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

        "He's talking about the Weapons Room," I say. "Right, Komatsu-kun?"

        "Yeah," he says with a sigh. "Across from the Media Room, there's a room full of a metric fuck ton of weapons. Guns, knives, swords, everythin' ya could possibly imagine is in that room."

        _Yeah, there really was every type of weapon that someone could think of in that room...just being there made me feel really uncomfortable. I don't know how Komatsu-kun stayed in there as long as he possibly did._

Domoto swears. "God fucking dammit," she says furiously. "The poisons were bad enough, but an entire room full of lethal weapons!?" She clenches her teeth. "That fucking snake has no limits to have much of an asshole he can be!"

        "Apparently not," Kasparov says with a frown. "I must admit, this is highly concerning. With the poisons and now this, Monohebi seems to be trying harder and harder to force another murder with how easily available he is making various types of murder weapons."

        "Wh-What should we d-do?" Oyamada asks fearfully. "We c-can't destroy a-anything, because th-that's against the rules...s-so how are w-we s-supposed to deal with th-those weapons?"

        "We could try sealing off the Weapons Room," Terajima suggests. "Then we could foil that snake's plans by making all those weapons inaccessible without violating the rules by destroying prison property."

        Motoki looks uncertain about that idea. "In theory that's not a bad idea, but...we don't have the materials necessary to completely seal off a room," she says. "I wish we did, though, because I like the sound of that idea..."

        "Well, we might be able to make that room inaccessible," Eguchi says. "We just have to think creatively."

        _Think creatively? What does she mean by that?_ "Do you have an idea for how we might be able to seal off the Weapons Room, Eguchi-san?"

        "Yeah," she answers. "We could use a few of the arcade machines in the Arcade to block off both doors to the Weapons Room. They're really heavy, so no one would be able to get in if we managed to get them to the fourth floor.'

        "Your plan would work, Eguchi-san, but only if we managed to get them to the fourth floor," Sashihara says seriously. "However, we couldn't ever do that. The elevator doesn't reach the second floor, and we have no idea if it can even carry really heavy loads, so we can't use that. Also, there's no way even the forces of Terajima-kun and I combined could lift those machines two whole floors." He grimaces. "Sorry for shooting down your plan, Terajima-kun and Eguchi-san, I just don't think it'd work..."

        "Every damn time," Terajima says frustratedly. "Every damn time I put forward a plan, it never fucking works..." He clenches his fist and begins to shake with anger. 

        "Eisuke-kun, p-please calm d-down," Oyamada says nervously. "It's n-not your fault M-Monohebi put a r-room full of w-weapons in this p-place and it's n-not your f-fault that you can't do a-anything to fix it. S-So please, d-don't b1blame yourself or g-get mad at y-yourself..."

        Terajima unclenches his fist and takes a long deep breath. Still, he doesn't say anything and his face still looks frustrated.

        "...Let's move on from that for now," Hayasaka says quickly to cut through the awkward silence. "I guess we should talk about the basement next, right?"

        "That was the other floor that was made available to us, yes," Domoto says dryly. "What did everyone find on it? I investigated the metal gate that hid what we now know to be the staircase, so I have nothing to share."

        "Sashihara-kun and ain't got much to share, either," Komatsu says dejectedly. "All we found was a locked metal door that we couldn't open."

        "It wasn't for a lack of trying, though," Sashihara says. "Komatsu-kun and I exerted all our might! However, it just wasn't enough..."

        "E-Eisuke-kun and I f-found a locked metal door, too," Oyamada adds distractedly, his gaze still focused intently on Terajima. "We also c-couldn't open it..."

        "Where was the door you found?" Eguchi asks. "I don't remember seeing any big locked doors other than the one Sashihara-kun and Terajima-kun were trying to open."

        "It was in the Freezer," Terajima answers stiffly, still sounding somewhat mad at himself. "At the back of the room."

        "So there were two similarly locked metal doors," Kasparov says. "Hmm...how interesting. What else was in the Freezer?"

        "Pretty much nothing," I say, as it looks like neither Terajima or Oyamada wants to do much talking right now. "There were a few tubs of ice cream, but other than that it was just a bunch of mostly empty metal shelves with nothing but empty boxes and icicles on them."

        "Ice cream!?" Komatsu repeats excitedly. "Fuck, it's been so goddamn long since I've had ice cream, mochi, or anythin' like that! I need to try some of that soon!"

        "I'm interested at the sound of that, too," Domoto says, licking her lips. She shakes her head. "Never mind that...it's irrelevant. What else was there in the basement?"

        Motoki fidgets uncomfortably in her seat. "...There were three solitary confinement cells," she says quietly. 

        "Solitary confinement cells?" Eguchi asks, shuddering. "Those don't sound like a fun place to be..."

        "Believe me, they're not," Motoki says distantly.

        _With how she's acting, I'm becoming more and more inclined to believe what Hayasaka-san was talking about yesterday is right. Maybe Motoki-san really is traumatized...of course, I have no way of knowing for sure unless I manage to talk with her, so I'll need to do that at some point._

"Solitary confinement cells, huh," Komatsu says. "That's fuckin' weird. Why the fuck did Monohebi think givin' us solitary confinement cells when the cells upstairs in Cell Blocks B, C, and D would work just as good?"

        "Because they're not the same," Hayasaka says. "Unlike the cells in Cell Blocks B, C, and D, the doors to the solitary confinement cells are really thick and reinforced. Also, although each cell has a small window, it can easily be covered with a shutter. So, being locked in a solitary confinement cell would be a lot more, well...solitary."

        "Sounds like they'd be hell to be put into," Domoto says. "Fortunately, the only person who'd be put in such a cell would have to earn the misery they'd experience in it."

        Eguchi looks at Domoto, both slightly confused and nervous. "What do you mean by that?" she asks. 

        "Y-Yeah, what d-do you m-mean?" Oyamada echoes. "Your t-tone right there w-was kinda s-scary..."

        "I believe Domoto-san is saying only someone who has done absolutely terrible things would be locked in one of those solitary confinement cells," Kasparov says. "Also, due to how the killers are executed at a class trial, I believe there is one person to which Domoto-san could be referring: the traitor."

        "Exactly," Domoto says. "Whenever we find out who the traitor is, they're getting locked in one of those cells immediately. We couldn't risk having such a dangerous person roam freely."

        "That sounds kind of extreme," Eguchi says uncomfortably. "Solitary confinement is such a terrible, terrible thing. One of the normal cells would work just as well if all we wanted to do was incarcerate the traitor and prevent them from killing someone. Besides, we don't know why the traitor is working with Monohebi...if they're not malicious, I feel like it'd be a bad idea to put them in solitary confinement."

        "I don't think it's extreme at all," Motoki says seriously. "I actually think such a terrible punishment is fitting for the traitor who betrayed us by choosing to work with Monohebi. Their reasoning for doing that, whatever it is, doesn't fucking matter." Her voice becomes cold and merciless. "All that matters is what they've done...which is to assist Monohebi, the disgusting snake who is responsible for all of our friends' deaths. That's irredeemable."

        _...What the hell is this? Why is Motoki-san talking this way? It's not like her at all..._

        "M-Motoki-san?" Oyamada asks nervously. "I d-don't like the w-way you were just t-talking...it's s-scaring me..."

        "Why are you scared, Oyamada-kun?" Motoki asks. "Are you the traitor? That's the only reason you'd have to be scared of what I was saying."

        Terajima glares at Motoki. "What the hell's gotten into you, language girl?" he asks suspiciously. "Aren't you all about kindness and forgiveness and all that shit?"

        "Not necessarily," Motoki says. "I'm about expressing my emotions and I'm about preventing other people's deaths. I think locking up the traitor and throwing away the key would be an excellent way to both make up for the traitor betraying us and lying to us about their true emotions for so long. Also, it'd prevent Monohebi from ever getting another one of his murders. It's a win-win. We get to make the traitor suffer and stop any further deaths."

        "Motoki-san, I may be mistaken, but wasn't it you who suggested we try to talk with the traitor and convince them to join our side?" Sashihara asks. "If that's the case, why are you talking like this? Don't you want them to be rehabilitated?"

        "Part of me still wants to think that," Motoki says distantly. "However...with every passing day that the traitor continues to hide their identity, they lose more and more of their chance at rehabilitating themselves. If they were really a good person, they would've come out sooner, before Aozora-kun or Ichigohara-san were murdered."

        "I agree," Domoto says. "The traitor has been hiding their identity for so long now that I highly doubt there's any chance of redemption for them. As such, if we find out who they are then we will immediately lock them up in a solitary confinement cell."

        _No, no....this all feels wrong. Domoto-san thinking this way is unsurprising, but Motoki-san!? She'd never have even entertained the thought of something like this before. I need to have a serious conversation with her and change her mind as soon as possible._

"Hold on, ain't none of this shit gonna happen if we don't find out who the traitor is," Komatsu says. "And I for one am pretty damn sure we're gonna have a real damn hard time figurin' out who they are."

        "Their identity could be on that commemoration video," Domoto says, glancing at Kasparov as she does. "However, we won't know until we see it."

        Kasparov rolls his eyes. "Domoto-san, if Monohebi wants the traitor to kill someone, he has no reason to freely give away their identity on something as easily accessible as a video on a flash drive," he says. "We won't learn the identity of the traitor from that video."

        "W-Well...you c-can't be certain u-until we see it," Oyamada says.

        Kasparov frowns. "Not completely certain, no, but I am extremely confident."

        _This is just going to go in circles if I let things continue like this..._  "So, what else was in the basement?" I ask, stealing what is normally Domoto's line from her.

        "Well, you already know this, Kawashima-san, but the last room in the basement was the Trash Room," Eguchi says. "It had more than just trash containers in it, though..."

        "What other kinds of stuff did it have, Yuzuki-san?" Hayasaka asks curiously.

        Eguchi wrings her hands nervously. "Well, um...there was also a huge hydraulic press and a massive incinerator in there."

        "...You've got to be fucking kidding me," Terajima says furiously. "That fucking snake! I thought he had set the bar low with the poisons, and even lower with the Weapons Room, but now a hydraulic press and an incinerator...the bar's six feet under the fucking ground now!"

        Sashihara curses under his breath. "This is bad," he says seriously. "Not only are hydraulic presses and incinerator potentially very dangerous, but they'd also be excellent places to dispose of evidence, which could make any future trial much, much harder."

        "Fuck," Komatsu says exasperatedly. "Jus' like Terajima-kun was saying, there's no fuckin' end to how low Monohebi can go."

        "No, apparently not," Kasparov says. "However, I believe there may be one silver lining here."

        "And what's that?" Motoki asks doubtfully.

        "The incinerator keeps a record of whenever it was used for 48 hours afterward," he answers. "You see, in order to turn on the incinerator and thus use it, one must scan their e-Handbook. Whenever this is done, a random sequence of five characters is generated, with the time of whenever the scanning occurred being recorded next to this sequence. I should mention that this sequence of characters is different every single time the incinerator is used, even if the same person scans their e-Handbook twice in a row."

        "So what you're saying is that the recording function only tells us when the incinerator was turned on," Hayasaka says. "That's not super helpful...all it tells us is that someone turned on the incinerator at a certain time. That wouldn't help much if another trial were to happen."

        "It could be rather useful, due to the fact that the incinerator automatically turns off after thirty seconds of inactivity," Kasparov says. "Because of that, we would know the time at which any culprit destroyed evidence if they were to choose to do so. It is admittedly not much, but it is better than nothing."

        "I guess so..." Eguchi says uncertainly. "The hydraulic press doesn't have any scanning function, so if a culprit used that, we'd be in a lot bigger trouble."

        "We would," Domoto says, "which is why we have to do everything to make sure another murder doesn't happen." She pauses and looks at the clock. "It's already almost ten o'clock...I think we should end the meeting here unless anyone else has anything they'd like to say."

        "I d-do," Oyamada says. "We all n-need to have p-partners for h-half of the day and then s-switch halfway th-through the day, r-right?"

        "That was what we talked about before," Domoto says, nodding. "Thanks for reminding me of that, Oyamada-kun. I suppose we should all have one partner for the morning and one for the afternoon, and switch around 1 PM. Now, who will be partners with who for the morning?"

        "We're supposed to be partners with someone of the same sex, ain't we?" Komatsu asks. "That way, no one can pull the shit Niizuma-san did with fakin' goin' to the bathroom."

        "We did say we should do that, yeah," Eguchi says.

        Oyamada moves closer to Terajima. "I'll go with Eisuke-kun, then..."

        "I figured," Komatsu says. "Sashihara-kun, ya wanna be my partner then?"

        Sashihara hesitates. "Actually...I was thinking that I should form a three-way partnership with Eguchi-san and Hayasaka-san for the first half of the day. The three of us could use some time to...discuss certain matters."

        "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Hayasaka says.

        Eguchi looks at her feet uncomfortably but still nods. "I don't think I'll like it, but...recovery is never easy, so I guess I should go."

        Domoto looks like she wants to object, but relents. "That's fine, as long as it's only for half of the day and none of you leave to go to the bathroom at any point," she says. "However, making a group of three does create a complication. We'll need a second group of three unless we want to leave someone alone."

        "That's fine," I say. "You, Motoki-san, and I could be the second group of three, while Kasparov-kun and Komatsu-kun could be partners. I think that'd work well."

        Domoto considers briefly and then nods. "That works," she says.

        Motoki shrugs. "It doesn't really matter to me..."

        "I'm down, I guess," Komatsu says. "Kasparov-kun ain't gonna make me play chess, though...there ain't no way I'm doin' that shit."

        Kasparov frowns. "That is highly disappointing..."

        "Alright, is that all?" Domoto asks. "If no one has anything else to say, we can be done with this meeting."

        _Do I have anything else to say? Normally I wouldn't, but with what I saw earlier...Terajima-kun getting mad at himself, Motoki-san acting weirdly...I think I need to say something. No, that's not enough. I need to do something._

"I'd like to say something," I say suddenly.

        "Wh-What is it, K-Kawashima-san?" Oyamada asks.

        _Honestly, Oyamada-kun, I'm not sure yet...all I know is that I want to talk to the whole group somewhere where Monohebi won't be able to eavesdrop. I want to be able to talk to the traitor in a place where they don't have to worry about Monohebi listening in or spying on them..._

"Well? What is it, Kawashima-san?" Domoto asks.

        "When we meet as a group to switch partners at 1 PM, I'd like to do it in the bathhouse," I say.

        Komatsu furrows his brow. "...Huh? Why there?"

        "You'll understand once we get there," I say. _I wish I could say that it's because the bathhouse has no cameras right now, but I don't want the traitor or Monohebi to react and try to put a stop to things. Komatsu-kun will have to wait to have his question answered._ "So, will that work?"

        Domoto looks at me suspiciously but shrugs. "This is strange," she says, "but I suppose it doesn't matter exactly where we meet up." She pauses. "Alright. I take it no one else has anything to say, so let's adjourn this meeting now. See you all in the bathhouse at 1 PM."

        All of us split into our respective groups and soon only Domoto, Motoki, and I are the only ones left in the Cafeteria. "So...what are we going to do together?" Motoki asks flatly.

       "I'm not sure," Domoto replies, frowning.

        _I'm not certain what I want to do, honestly...I want to talk to Motoki-san about how she's been acting recently, but I also doubt she'll divulge much in front of Domoto-san...however, I can't be sure of that. Also, Motoki-san and I talking alone isn't an option...so I guess I just have to deal with the situation at hand._

        "We could just talk," I suggest. "I feel like we never get much time to have meaningful conversations with one another...so why don't we try that?" _Hopefully, Motoki-san will eventually begin opening up if things go well._

"...Do you really think that'll help?" Motoki asks dully. "It's not like talking with any of the three killers stopped them from killing anyone..."

        Domoto looks at Motoki, confused. "This is strange behavior for you, Motoki-san," Domoto says. "Shouldn't you be the one advocating for us talking and communicating with each other? Isn't that what you're all about?"

        "It is," Motoki admits. "Or at least, it's what I should be about..."

        "So why are you acting like this?" Domoto asks. "Frankly, it's strange and unbecoming of you."  _Straight to the point with no sugarcoating...that's Domoto-san._

        Motoki leans forward, half-slumped on the table. "...I know," she says after a while. "I hate that I've become this way. But after three murders and six deaths...I..." She gulps and tears fill her eyes. "...I'm beginning to lose hope. The light at the end of the tunnel is growing dimmer and more distant with every passing day, and I'm starting to feel like I should just give up."

        "You can't do that, Motoki-san," I tell her. "Otherwise, the promise you made to Carrasco-san will all be for nothin—"

        "Do you think I don't already know that!?" she shouts suddenly as she suddenly stands up. "Do you think I don't fucking hate myself for not being good enough!? For being so weak that I've let down my dead crush!? DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT!?"

        For a long moment, neither Domoto nor I say anything as Motoki glares at us. _Well, I got her to open up at least._ Eventually, Motoki's glare melts away as she begins to cry and slumps to the floor. "I just want to leave..." she sobs into her hands. "I don't want any more of my friends to die...I don't want to become more...a...a...a-alone..." _She sounded really, really reluctant to say the word "alone"...I wonder if that has anything to do with what Hayasaka-san was talking about yesterday. I don't want to be intrusive, but Motoki-san is clearly struggling, so maybe I should ask anyway..._

"Motoki-san..." I begin. _I'm still unsure if I should ask about this...Hayasaka-san said she was unsure about her theory of Motoki-san having past trauma, so things might turn out bad if I get she turns out to be wrong, but...I have a feeling things will be even worse if I do nothing._ "Motoki-san, do you...have past trauma?" I finally ask her.

        Motoki doesn't immediately respond. She just continues to sob into her hands. "Kawashima-san, what does that have to do with any of this?" Domoto asks. "Motoki-san's past, whatever it may hold, doesn't pertain to this situation."

        "No, it does..." Motoki interrupts as she attempts in vain to wipe all the tears out of her eyes. She looks at me, her eyes red and raw. "You talked with Hayasaka-san yesterday, didn't you?"

        "Yeah, I did," I confirm. "She said she speculated you had past trauma, particularly something having to do with loneliness." I pause. "Was she right?"

        It takes a long time for Motoki to answer. After several moments, she begins to take off the myriad of bracelets she wears on her forearms. "Motoki-san what are you doin—" Domoto begins, but she suddenly stops herself when she begins to see what Motoki's bracelets conceal.

        For a while, I can only stare transfixed in horror. _What the hell is this? Are those...?_ "Motoki-san, are those cigarette burns?" I ask, trying not to gag looking at the disgusting pinkish, bubbly skin that covers her forearms. 

        "They absolutely are," Domoto says, narrowing her eyes. "And the only way her arms would have so many cigarette burns on them is if someone repeatedly put out a ton of cigarettes on her." Domoto begins to quiver with rage. "Who the fuck did this to you, Motoki-san!?" she asks, seething. "I'll make them fucking pay for what they did once we get out of here!"

        "No, you can't," Motoki says sadly as she begins to put her bracelets back on. "My stepfather's been dead for several years now, thankfully. Unfortunately...every time I see my bare arms, I'm reminded of how much of a sickening person he was..."

        "He was more than just sickening," I say, "he's fucking scum of the earth! He put out cigarette burns on your bare skin. What kind of terrible person does that to a child they're supposed to be protecting!?"

        "A pathetic man who had no power in his life outside of the house, so he tried to make himself powerful in his domestic life," Motoki says. "He had all sorts of arbitrary rules for me...no staying up past a certain time...no bringing friends over or even having them...no going outside the house without his permission, you get the idea. And...whenever I broke any of his rules, he..." She stands up as she puts her last bracelet back on, running her hand across her forearm as she does so. "He put out one of the cigarettes he was always smoking on my bare skin."

        _Oh my God...this is so horrible..._ "That wasn't it, though," Motoki says. She shudders. "Whenever I did something that my stepfather saw as especially bad, like accidentally miss the bus to school or fail a test...he'd lock me in a small closet in the basement for hours on end." She closes her eyes tightly and rocks back and forth on her feet. "I can still feel what it was like..." she says shakily. "Damp...completely dark...and worst of all, soundproofed..." She begins trembling heavily. "I-I..."

        I rush forward and hug Motoki tightly. "I'm so sorry you ever had to endure something so painful and traumatic," I say into her ear, barely being able to hold back tears myself. "I don't know how anyone could ever live through what you endured..."

        "I don't either," Motoki says as she cries softly into my shoulder. "I honestly don't know how I lived under him for three whole years until my mom finally kicked him out..."

        "Three years!?" Domoto repeats, disgusted. "Why the hell would your mother stay with such a terrible, vicious person if he was abusing her daughter?" she asks. "Didn't she at least try to leave him?"

        "It's not as simple as that," Motoki says, shaking her head sadly. "She didn't know...or at least, she could never admit that the man she loved was so horrible. Besides, he vehemently denied any claim of abuse I made against him, saying they were just lies from a spoiled child."

        Motoki sighs. "I hated my mother for a long time for ignoring the abuse, but...I don't blame her anymore. I didn't realize it at the time, but now I know that it's so, so difficult to admit someone you love is toxic. It's heart-wrenching to leave an abusive relationship, especially if you've tried to make it work for so long."

        "Even still, she should've left," Domoto says.

        Motoki looks at Domoto, unimpressed. "Domoto-san, not everyone has the iron will that allows them to turn away someone they've loved their whole life. My stepfather...he and my mom went way back. They were friends for decades, and after my real dad died...he came into the picture. My mom didn't have the heart to turn away someone she had known for so long....besides, he wasn't terrible to my mom most of the time. A lot of the time, he would actually be very nice to her. He'd buy her flowers or chocolate and sweet talk her...and whenever he got mad at her or hit her he'd say it was an accident, that he was just in a bad spot in life and that he'd work to be a better person...and my mom would forgive him, and on the cycle of abuse went."

        "Holy shit...how the hell can you function normally, Motoki-san?" I ask her softly. "You must be traumatized by having to witness your mother's cycle of abuse on top of your own."

        "Oh, I am," Motoki says. "I went to therapy for a while, and got into linguistics in the middle of my treatment, which made my life so much better." She smiles fondly as she remembers. "Instead of being banned from having friends or being locked in a basement, I could communicate with as many people as languages I could understand...and I could understand the way people communicate." She chuckles. "Linguistics was really what helped me get better for the most part. At least..." Her smile disappears. "...at least until I got to this horrible place."

        "So your trauma came back up to the surface, kind of like how Hayasaka-san almost relapsed back into bulimia," Domoto says.

        Motoki nods. "Yeah...all the stress of this situation and all the death that's happened here made everything come back." She pauses. "What made things even worse is how quickly I get attached to people. I've always been one to do that, probably because I wasn't allowed to have many friends and didn't have anyone super close to me growing up. So, getting attached to people quickly, having fun with the,m and thinking they're a cool person, only to see them die brutally...that's only compounded how terrible I've been feeling."

        _That must be why she fell in love with Carrasco-san so quickly...she was so used to loneliness as a kid that any she grows close to almost anyone fairly quickly. She can't let herself be alone again..._ "Is that fear of loneliness why you were so affected by the sight of the solitary confinement cells yesterday?" I ask. _I already know the answer, but I want to make sure I'm completely right on this..._

"Yeah, it is," Motoki confirms. "I'm guessing that's what made Hayasaka-san come over to me and talk."

        "What'd the two of you talk about?" Domoto asks. 

        Motoki shrugs. "Hayasaka-san basically told me that I'm never alone in this place or at all in life and that someone will always be there for me," she answers. "She also said that she'd always listen to me if I ever wanted to talk." 

        Domoto looks impressed. "...So Hayasaka-san really was telling the truth when she said she would try to become a better person," Domoto says. "I'm not going to lie, I thought that was all just a bunch of worthless platitudes...but it seems not."

        "No, she really is different now," Motoki says. "Even still, though...I didn't feel comfortable opening up to her. She did attack me with a doorstop not too long ago, after all...even though she's changed, it still didn't feel right to tell her something so personal."

        "That's understandable, given the handling of her knowledge of Eguchi-san's bulimia," Domoto says. "No matter how much Hayasaka-san's changed, she still blackmailed and emotionally abused Eguchi-san. I get why you wouldn't want to tell her anything too personal."

        "Yeah, she did," I say. _I feel conflicted about hearing them talk about Hayasaka-san this way. I know she did a lot of really terrible stuff, but she really has been making efforts to change. I guess it's Motoki-san's decision in the end, though...she shouldn't have to talk about something so scarring as her past trauma with someone she still doesn't completely trust._ No one speaks for a moment. _Hmm...I've gotten Motoki-san to finally open up, so I guess I should talk to her about the way she was acting at the morning meeting now.._

"Motoki-san, I have a question for you," I say. "Why were you acting so..." I pause, not sure of the word to use. "...so bizarre earlier?"

        "What are you talking about?" Motoki asks, confused.

        "I think she's referring to when you agreed with me about locking the traitor up in a solitary confinement cell once we found them," Domoto says. "Although I don't understand why she thinks you acting that way was 'bizarre.' I think it's more accurate to say you were being logical."

        _No, Domoto-san, it was bizarre. For Motoki-san, at least._ "It is bizarre, Domoto-san," I say. "Because Motoki-san of all people should realize how horrible it is to be locked in a dark, cold place for long periods of time."

        "Oh, I do," Motoki says. "I completely understand the suffering the traitor would go through from being locked in there, and you know what? That's exactly why I'm suggesting we throw their ass in there once we find out who they are." She narrows her eyes and her face fills with angry determination. "They deserve that suffering for partnering with Monohebi and being complicit in our friends' deaths!"

        "Do they?" I ask. "Don't you remember how Monohebi said he went to the traitor to make their agreement, not the other way around? That means he probably has something on them...he probably blackmailed them into working with him."

        The look of angry determination on Motoki's face fades. "But...they still chose to side with him. Even if they were blackmailed and pressured into becoming the traitor, they still chose Monohebi over us in the end."

        "Yeah, they did," I say. "But they almost certainly didn't do it completely willingly. Whoever the traitor is, I'm certain they have a lot of doubts. I'm certain they have an inner conflict and that part of them wants to come forward...which is why we can't proclaim that we're going to essentially torture them once we find them. That'll only make them less likely to come forward and more likely to stay on Monohebi's side and eventually kill someone."

        Motoki's angry determination is gone now. "I...I guess you're right," she says hesitantly. "As I said before, a part of me still does want to hope the traitor will come forward and that they can be rehabilitated, but they make that part of me smaller every day that they stay on Monohebi's side. Also, it's partially their fault that Carrasco-san lost so much trust in the group that she decided to kill. But...you're right that threatening the traitor will only make them less likely to come forward and more likely to kill someone else...so if I want to keep my promise to Carrasco-san, I should try to rehabilitate them." She rubs her forehead. "I won't like it, though. I fucking _hate_ them for partnering with Monohebi."

        "That's completely understandable," I say. "The traitor did betray us, after all. Bringing them to our side and convincing them to not kill won't be easy...but it'll be worth it if we can stop anyone else from dying."

        Domoto swears under her breath. "Goddammit," she says frustratedly. "I want to tell you you're wrong and that you're being naïve, Kawashima-san...but you're not. You're completely correct that threatening the traitor will only strengthen their resolve to stay with Monohebi, and I hate that." She folds her arms and looks at the floor moodily. "I'd suggest we lie to them and promise to be nice but still throw them in the cell if they come forward, but...I cannot allow that." Her face hardens. "I will _not_ lie. I will never stoop the level of something like that ever again."

        _She said that really firmly...too firmly for it to mean nothing._ "What made you so passionately against lying?" I ask. "Not that I'm saying lying is a good thing, but you seem to be unusually resolute to never lie."

        Domoto looks away from me. "If you're expecting for me to dump some tragic backstory on you, you're not going to get it," she says curtly. 

        "Then what are we going to get?" Motoki asks with what might be a playful smile on her face. "Is the notoriously serious and brutally honest Otoha Domoto scared of revealing something personal?"

        Domoto scowls. "I'm not scared," she says defensively. "I just don't want to talk about it, alright?"

        "Why not?" I ask. "Is it too personal?"

        Domoto hesitates. "It's...it's none of your business," she says hurriedly. "Let's talk about something else now."

        _Looks like Domoto-san really doesn't want to talk about why she hates lying...I guess I shouldn't push her too much then._

"What is there to do now?" Motoki asks. "Please, can we make it something more light-hearted? Our time in this prison has been so miserable that I really just want to take my mind off things and do something silly." She smiles, but it's strained. "Especially after I just revisited something so terribly traumatic..."

        "Sure, we can do something more lighthearted," Domoto says. "I have no idea what to do, though."

        _Looks like I'll have to be the one to come up with what we do. Unfortunately, it's difficult to think of something that all three of us will enjoy...hmm..._

After a while, I finally come up with an idea. "Why don't we play pool?" I suggest. "I know it's not the most riveting option, but I think it'd be fun."

        "That works for me," Motoki says.

        "Eh, it should work," Domoto says with an indifferent shrug. "Besides, there are other options in the Rec Room if we get bored with billiards."

        _Not the most enthusiastic response, but definitely not the worst one possible._ "Let's not waste any time and get going, then," I say.

        Once the three of us get to the Rec Room, Domoto goes out of her way to keep the door all the way open. "Why are you doing that?" Motoki asks, slightly confused. "Does the door need to be open like that?"

        "Don't you remember how the Rec Room door locks from the outside?" Domoto asks. "If someone tries to lock us in here now, we'll see who they are. I don't want a repeat of what Carrasco-san did to happen again."

        Motoki grimaces. "Oh...that makes sense..."

        _It looks like being reminded of what Carrasco-san did was unpleasant for her..._ Domoto notices Motoki's reaction, too. "Motoki-san, please don't continue to—" She stops herself and mid-sentence as she continues to look at Motoki. Then, she turns her head away from Motoki and I. "...I'm sorry, Motoki-san. You said you wanted to have this be a light-hearted time. I shouldn't have brought that up."

        "You're fine, Domoto-san," Motoki says as she takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "You weren't wrong. Even though I hate to do it, I can't deny what Carrasco-san did...I loved her and to ignore a terrible thing she did would just be disrespectful toward Aozora-kun." She pauses and smiles slightly. "I'm thankful you apologized, though...it was a welcome surprise."

        _Yeah, it sure was...apologizing definitely isn't something that Domoto-san does too often._  "I was surprised you apologized at all, Domoto-san," I say. "I'd normally expect you to tell Motoki-san to just get over it."

        "You're right; the past me probably would've done that," Domoto admits, an unhappy expression on her face. "But my outlook on things has changed...I know I shouldn't be as abrasive as I sometimes can be." She pauses and then looks at Motoki and me with a defensive expression. "Don't mistake that for me becoming soft, though, because that's absolutely not what this is. I'm still going to call out everyone's bullshit if I see it."

        I try and fail to hold back a smile as I exchange looks with Motoki. "I'm sure you will, Domoto-san," I say.

        Domoto notices Motoki and I's faces and prepares to say something, but she holds back. "Let's stop messing around and start playing pool already," she says quickly. "We've wasted enough time already."

        After that, the three of us play pool for a few hours, with two of us playing and one of us spectating in each game. _I'm surprised how much fun I'm having from simply playing pool with Motoki-san and Domoto-san...I honestly thought it would be a lot less fun than it actually is. It's incredibly amazing to see Motoki-san laugh genuinely after how much she's suffered during our time in this prison and before...and it's also so weird yet so refreshing to see Domoto-san actually smile. As for me...I haven't felt so relaxed and carefree in a long time. It's nice to be able to forget that I'm in a vicious death game and have fun with my friends, even if it's only for a few hours._

        "Damn, it's 1:02," Motoki says disappointedly as we finish a game. "We should probably head up to the bathhouse now."

        Domoto sighs as she looks at the clock. "That sucks," she says frustratedly. "I was having fun winning..."

        "Winning?" Motoki says, raising her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure it was Kawashima-san who did a lot more of the winning."

        "Really?" I ask. "I wasn't keeping count..."

        "Yes, really," Motoki says. "You won five of the eight games you played against Domoto-san."

        I think a little while, trying to remember all of the games, and then nod. "I guess I did."

        "No need to rub it in," Domoto says moodily.

        I chuckle. "I wasn't rubbing it in," I say. "You're just a competitive person, Domoto-san."

        Domoto begins to protest but stops herself. "I guess I am," she says. "Not like that matters, though. We need to get going to the bathhouse." She pauses. "Speaking of that...why did you want us to meet up in the bathhouse so badly, Kawashima-san? The Cafeteria would've worked just as well."

        "No, it wouldn't have," I say. "You'll see why I suggested why we go there soon."

        "...Fine," Domoto acquiesces. "Let's just get going already."

        The three of us make our way upstairs to the bathhouse. As we do, Motoki sidles up to me. "Thank you," she whispers.

        I look at her, confused. "For what?" I whisper back.

        "For asking me about everything," she responds quietly. "You were the only person I trusted enough to open up to, yet I didn't have the courage to tell you...so thanks for asking. I really appreciate it."

        "You're welcome," I tell Motoki. We continue to the bathhouse, and Motoki never leaves my side the whole time.

        Once we scan our e-Handbook at the entrance to the girls' locker room and get to the bathhouse, we find that we're the last group to arrive.

        "There you guys are!" Sashihara shouts as soon as we enter. "We were wondering where you were at!"

        "Sorry, we lost track of time," Motoki says. 

        There's an awkward lull in conversation after Motoki stops talking. "S-Sorry to be so b-blunt...b-but...can we g-get this s-switch over with as q-quickly as p-possible?" Oyamada asks. His eyes drift uncomfortably to the tub Ichigohara died in. "A-After what happened to I-Ichigohara-san, I r-really don't feel c-comfortable in this r-room..."

        "I must admit I feel the same way," Kasparov says, sounding slightly queasy. "Being in this room only conjures of images of Ichigohara-san's scarring and horrific death into my mind...so I think it would be best if we were all to leave this room as soon as we could."

        _Sorry, Kasparov-kun and Oyamada-kun, but we can't leave just yet...I have to do something first._ "Before we switch partners, I'd like to say something," I say suddenly. "Is that alright?"

        "I guess you can," Eguchi says, although she looks reluctant. "I don't get why you'd want to say now of all times, though...couldn't you just wait until dinner tonight?" She fidgets uncomfortably and looks at the tub we found Ichigohara in. "I'm with Oyamada-kun and Kasparov-kun in that I want to get out of this room as soon as I can..."

        "I'm sorry, but I can't wait until tonight," I say. "You see...there's a reason I asked that we meet up in the bathhouse today."

        "What's that?" Komatsu asks.

        "...It's the cameras," Terajima responds, realization dawning on his face. "That's what it is, isn't it? This room doesn't have any cameras in it."

        I nod. "Yeah. I didn't want Monohebi to be able to see or listen to our conversation. Because..." I hesitate. _I have to be mindful of what I say next...it could very well determine whether no one else dies or not._ "Because I want to speak to the traitor."

        The entire room is silent and still for a moment after I say that.

        "So that's what this is," Domoto says eventually. She looks up at me expectantly. "Well? What are you going to say to the traitor?"

        I take a deep breath. "I just wanted to start off by saying...I know you don't want to do this," I begin. _It feels weird to be speaking to the traitor directly yet have no idea who they are...but I have to ignore that feeling of discomfort if I want to be able to convince them to come to our side._ "Monohebi was the one who went to you," I continue. "He probably pressured you and blackmailed you into becoming his agent. If it was enough to convince you to kill for him, then it must be something really big...so I'm not going to ask you to forget about whatever he used against you as leverage.

        "Instead...I want you to think about everyone who's still alive," I go on. "In spite of all the terrible shit that's happened, we've all met people here who have become our friends and sometimes, more than friends." I look over at Terajima and Oyamada, who are huddled closely together. "Whoever you are, traitor, you've no doubt met someone here who you cared a lot about...so I want you to think about them. When Monohebi orders you to kill one of us or to spy on us, I want you to think of whoever you've met. Is whatever Monohebi has on you more important than your friend or friends' lives? Is it really better to be partners with a sociopathic snake robot than to keep your friends safe?"

        I stop talking and look around the room. Everyone's staring at me intently with serious looks on their faces...but whichever one of them is the traitor hasn't said anything yet. _I'll have to switch strategies, then._ "Listen, I know I sound like I'm trying to guilt you into coming forward," I begin. "Maybe I am, but that's not the point. The point is...I want you to really consider if working with Monohebi is worth it." I pause. "Also, I know you're probably scared to come forward. You're probably worried that everyone will hate you for siding with Monohebi and that we'll throw you into a solitary confinement cell...but I can promise you that's not going to happen. I talked Domoto-san and Motoki-san out of it earlier."

        Still, no one comes forward. _Dammit..._ "Please," I say, my tone starting to become pleading, "don't be afraid. Even though you sided with Monohebi...you're still one of us. It's not too late to come forward. It's not too late to redeem yourself. It's not too late to change."

        After I stop, there's a long moment of agonizing tension as everyone collectively waits for someone to say something. But no one says anything. _Shit. Whoever the traitor is, they're not saying anything at all. They're...siding with Monohebi._

"...No one's saying anything," Hayasaka says, breaking the silence.        

        "It seems the traitor really has forsaken us," Kasparov says coldly. "They have chosen Monohebi."

        Motoki looks at the floor, her eyes narrowing. "Yeah...they have."

        "Wh-What are we g-going to do n-now?" Oyamada asks fearfully as he retreats into Terajima's embrace. "The t-traitor's not a-admitting who they a-are..."

        "No, they're not," Terajima says as he hugs Oyamada back. "We're going to have to find out who they are by ourselves."

        "Yes, and we won't be able to do that through Kawashima-san's methods," Domoto says, crossing her arms. She looks over at me. "I admire your efforts, Kawashima-san, I really do...but it's pointless to keep trying to change the traitor's mind. Overly sentimental speeches aren't going to sway them now, not when they've gone this long without saying anything. The only way we'll discover their identity is through ruthless investigation of all the evidence available to us...which includes that flash drive."

        Kasparov scowls. "How many times must I repeat myself? I will not allow anyone to view that commemoration video."

        "Holy shit, will the two of ya ever shut the fuck up about the goddamn flash drive?" Komatsu asks exasperatedly. "It's all ya've been talkin' 'bout..."

        Domoto glares at him. "Komatsu-kun, the flash drive is important. I wouldn't be bringing it up so frequently if it weren't."

        "But how do you know the second video on the flash drive is important, Otoha-san?" Hayasaka asks. "The video of Yuuto-kun didn't really help us with anything, so how can you be so sure that the commemoration video will have any useful information in it?"

        "Just fucking stop this already," Eguchi interrupts irritatedly before Domoto can say anything. "All this talk about that stupid Monohebi flash drive is driving me up the goddamn wall, so can we please not talk about it until dinner?"

        _Wow, the way she said that was really aggressive...it'd certainly shut me up if I had been arguing about the flash drive._

        Normally, Domoto probably would have come up with some sort of icy retort to what Eguchi just said. Instead, she narrows her eyes at Eguchi. "What the hell is this?" she asks. "You yelled at Kasparov-kun and I to stop talking about the flash drive last night...and now you yell at us to stop talking about it yet again." She steps closer to Eguchi. "Is there any particular reason you don't want us to watch that second video? Is it...evidence that might incriminate you, perhaps?"

        Eguchi regards Domoto coldly. "If you're accusing me of being the traitor, you're wrong," she says. "The reason I wanted the two of you to stop your incessant bickering is because it's extremely annoying and I can't stand to constantly hear it whenever the two of you are in the same room."

        "S-Same," Oyamada says. "I d-don't like how th-they've been f-fighting about it s-so much..."

        Domoto steps back, looking at Eguchi and Oyamada with an imperceptible expression. Eventually, she shakes her head and exhales loudly. "...Whatever," she says. "Let's get on with this already and switch partners. We'll all meet up for dinner in the Cafeteria at six. Agreed?"

        No one voices any disagreement, so the ten of us split into five pairs: Motoki and Eguchi, Domoto and Hayasaka, Kasparov and Terajima, Sashihara and Komatsu, and lastly Oyamada and I. Eventually, everyone else leaves and only the two of us are left in the bathhouse. _Well, this is awkward..._

"I take it you'd like to go to the Library," I say, figuring that's where Oyamada would probably prefer to go.

        Oyamada's eyes light up. "Y-Yeah, I'd l-like that a l-lot," he says excitedly. Suddenly, his excitement. "H-However, I w-wouldn't want to f-force to go if you d-didn't want to...I'd c-completely get it, c-considering what N-Niizuma-san d-did the l-last time you w-were in the L-Library..."

        _...I hadn't even thought of that until he brought it up. I was actually completely fine with going to the Library, and I still am...but I'm a little less enthusiastic now._ "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with going to the Library," I say. "I think it'll be relaxing to sit back and lose myself in a book, no matter what Niizuma-san before."

        Oyamada smiles, relieved. "That's g-good," he says. "Let's get g-going, then..."

        Once the two of us get to the Library and sit at a table, Oyamada immediately reaches into the bookbag he always carries, takes out a thick book, flips to a dogeared page in it, and starts reading. _He's not wasting any reading time...that makes sense, given that he's the Ultimate Librarian._ As Oyamada reads his book, I walk around the various sections of the Library to try to find a book that interests me. Eventually, I find myself in front of the psychology section. _Maybe I should read a book from this section...that psychology book I read the last time I was here was pretty interesting, after all. Besides, this section is a lot bigger than most of the other ones, so I'll probably find something I find cool._

I randomly pick a book off the shelf. It's titled _A History of Unethical Psychological Studies and Their Contributions to Modern Knowledge. Includes Discussion of the Milgram Shock Experiment, "Little Albert," Harlow's Pit of Despair, and More_. I immediately put it back after reading the title. _That sounds too morbid...I want something interesting, but not something so creepy._

        I look at the other shelves in the psychology section until I eventually spot a book called _A Brief Overview of Various Case Studies in the Field of Psychology, Volume 1_. I take it off the shelf and nod to myself. _This looks like it'd be a fascinating read..._

Feeling satisfied that I've found a book that's both captivating and not morbid, I return to the table where Oyamada's sitting, flip to a random page and then begin to read.

        " **Anna O.**

Anna O. was the commonly used pseudonym for Bertha Pappenheim (1859-1936), an Austrian woman treated by the physician and neurologist Josef Breuer in the late nineteenth century. Pappenheim suffered from a variety of symptoms, including amnesia, paralysis in her legs and arms, mood swings, eating disorders, aphasia, visual disturbances, among others. All of these symptoms had no apparent identifiable physical cause. Breuer found that after having Pappenheim describe her symptoms to him, those symptoms would be reduced or disappear. Pappenheim called this form of therapy a "talking cure." Breuer later chose the name "cathartic method" to describe it.

        When describing his treatment of Pappenheim to his protégé Sigmund Freud, Breuer unknowingly laid the foundation for Freud's psychoanalytic approach to psychology. In fact, many of Freud's earliest ideas, including those of free association and catharsis theory, stemmed from Pappenheim's treatment. As such, her case study is one of the most prominent, if not the most prominent, in late nineteenth century and early twentieth-century psychology. In the rest of this chapter, we will delve farther into the details of Pappenheim's treatment and its later effects on Freud's..."

        I stop reading there. _This case study was interesting and all, but didn't Monohebi say the founder of psychoanalysis, Freud, was a cocaine addict? Besides, I've heard he has really crazy and sex-focused theories of psychology...which I'm not too keen on reading about. Let's look at another case study._

        " **Phineas Gage**

        Phineas Gage (1823-1860) was an American rail worker who survived an accident in 1848 in which a large tampering iron was driven through his entire head, destroying much of the tissue in his brain's left frontal lobe. Gage's survival of this incident and the resulting effects on his personality were one of the greatest medical marvels of the time. He has been frequently mentioned in medical texts ever since the incident. 

        It is quite possible his case was the first to suggest that the brain has a role in determining an individual's personality and whether personality changes can be induced through damage to certain areas of the brain. However, despite the case's importance to early personality studies, it is very difficult to find reliable sources directly describing Gage either before or after the accident. Additionally, many sources that describe his personality changes do not state at which period of his life they refer (such as immediately after the incident, a few months after, a few years, right before his death, etc.). Also, some sources seem to exaggerate how drastically his personality was altered and for how long.

        The differences in Gage's personality were quite pronounced at first. Although it is difficult to know exactly how he was either before or after the accident, there seems to be a consensus that Gage changed from being responsible, hard-working, and favorable to being much more vulgar, profane, irritable, and impulsive than he had been previously. However, it seems that these changes were only temporary, as the American physician J.W. Hamilton, who knew Gage in Chile in 1858 and 1859, described him as having "enjoyment of good health, with no impairment whatever of his mental faculties." This recovery of personal and social skills could be due to the fact that his work as a stagecoach provided him with a structured daily routine that allowed him to practice interpersonal interaction daily.

        In the end, Gage's case has been one of the most important in the fields of neurology, psychology, and neuroscience. It was also highly influential to the now disproven pseudoscience phrenology. In the field of psychology, it is especially relevant due to the fact that it was one of the first cases to demonstrate the frontal cortex's importance in social skills and decision making, a connection which is currently well known but at the time was only just beginning to be explored."

        _Wow...that was really cool to read about. It's amazing that man survived for twelve whole years after having a metal rod shot through his skull and having part of his brain destroyed, especially in the 1800s, when medical standards were a lot lower than nowadays. The stuff about his personality changing from before the incident to afterward was interesting, too..._

After I finish reading the rest of the section on Phineas Gage, I read about several other case studies for a while. Eventually, I get to one of the last ones in the book.

        " **H.M.**

        Henry Gustav Molaison (1926-2008), commonly known as H.M., was an American patient who had a severe memory disorder following a lobotomy in 1953. Most notable was the severe anterograde amnesia he developed as a result of the surgery, with Molaison being unable to commit new events to his episodic or semantic memory. 

        From a young age, Molaison had experienced epilepsy. For many years, the seizures were minor or only partial. However, after his sixteenth birthday, Molaison began to experience more and more serious seizures until in 1953, at the age of 27, his seizures incapacitated him to such a degree that he was unable to live an ordinary life. As such, Molaison was referred to a surgeon who, upon examining Molaison, traced his epilepsy to his medial temporal lobes (MTLs). The surgeon then performed a lobotomy in which he removed the MTLs in both hemispheres of the brain, removing both hippocampi and most of Molaison's amygdala and entorhinal cortex as well.

        The surgery was a success in that it did partially achieve its goal of controlling Molaison's epilepsy. However, it also had the unintentional consequence of causing Molaison to develop severe anterograde amnesia. Due to this, he became a medical marvel, much like Phineas Gage had been in his day. Molaison's case is particularly fascinating because it revolutionized the scientific community's understandings of the organization of memory. His heavy anterograde amnesia and temporary retrograde amnesia combined with intact working, procedural, and spatial memory made him a highly sought after patient for memory researchers to study. It also provided an insight into the underlying neurological processes involved in memory creation, storage, and retainment that will likely never be recreated due to the current rarity of psychosurgery and modern ethical rules."

        There's more to that section, but I close the book, not wanting to read anymore. _A lot of these case studies were really interesting, but also kinda sad...that one in particular. Because of some fucked up surgery, that man lost the ability to gain new memories for the rest of his life. It's not fair that some people have such terrible things happen to them..._ I put the book back on the shelf where I found it. _No more reading about things that'll make me sad...honestly, no more reading for today. A lot of the material in that book was really dense, so I feel like my head will explode if I read anymore. I should probably try talking to Oyamada instead...I feel like I've rarely ever spoken to him one on one._

I return to the table and do just that. "Hey," I say.

        Oyamada doesn't seem to hear me at first. _He's so immersed in his book that he can't hear me at all..._  "Hey," I repeat, louder this time.

        Startled, Oyamada looks up at me. "Wh-What is it?" he asks. "I was in the m-middle of reading a r-really g-good scene..."

        "Sorry," I say. "I was just curious as to what you were reading."

        "I-It's _Coin Locker Babies_ by R-Ryu Murakami," Oyamada answers.

        "Murakami," I say. "I definitely have heard that name before...I might've been supposed to read one of his books for school?"

        "I th-think you m-might've b-been thinking about H-Haruki Murakami," Oyamada says. "He's c-close in age to Ryu M-Murakami and they're b-both very f-famous authors...th-they're not r-related, though..."

        "Oh," I say. There's a lull in the conversation. _I should probably say something soon, otherwise Oyamada will soon bury himself in that book._ "What's it like?" I ask, gesturing to the name of the book he's reading.

        "W-Well, it's a r-really strange but r-really interesting novel," Oyamada says. "What I l-like about it's that it s-synthesizes elements f-from so many d-different t-types of genres...it's really q-quite amazing..." He frowns. "It is v-very dark, though..."

        "I feel like a lot of literature is really dark," I say. "I remember being annoyed that a lot of the books we were supposed to read in school were so depressing and dark."

        Oyamada nods. "Yeah, a l-lot of l-literature is like that...especially m-modernist w-western literature. There's n-nothing edgier th-than that stuff..." An unpleasant expression crosses his face. "Ugh, s-some of my l-least f-favorite works of l-literature are f-from that p-period."

        "Oh?" I ask, curious. "What are they?"

        "It's mainly t-two," Oyamada says. "And n-neither of them is b-bad...a-actually, both are r-regarded as m-masterpieces...I p-personally d-didn't like them." He gulps. "A-Alright, so the f-first is _Lolita_ by V-Vladimir Nabokov...it's i-incredibly w-well written and r-really is excellent, but d-despite all that...I a-always hated r-reading it."

        I look at him, curious. "Why? If it was written so well, why'd you hate it?"

        "W-Well...the m-main character is a...p-pedophile," Oyamada says, fidgeting uncomfortably.

        _...Oh. I can get why he didn't like it now._

        "A-And 'Lolita' is the n-nickname he gives the young g-girl he's...f-fixated on." Oyamadas squirms in his seat. "Ugh, that b-book makes me f-feel so s-sick...but it's not as b-bad as the o-other one."

        "It's not?" I ask doubtfully. "How fucked up is this second book?"

        "I-In all honesty...to a n-normal person it w-wouldn't b-be as bad," Oyamada says. "But to m-me...w-well..." He pauses. "K-Kawashima-san...you r-remember what we t-talked about in the b-basement freezer y-yesterday, d-don't you?"

        "Yeah," I say. "You confessed to Terajima-kun and I that you have a really bad phobia of beetles and spiders."

        Oyamada nods. "Y-Yeah...w-well...the n-next work h-has to do with th-that... _The Metamorphosis_."

        _He had a really hard time saying that...I have no idea why, though. Does that story have to do with bugs?_ "What's _The Metamorphosis_ about?" I ask.

        Oyamada can't seem to find his words. "...I-It's a sh-short story," he says finally, "And it's a-about..." He gulps. "I-It's about a s-salesman named G-Gregor Samsa who a-awakes one day to d-discover that h-he's t-transformed into a...i-into a d-dung b-beetle."

        I give Oyamada a confused look. "...What? How'd the author of that even come up with such a weird idea?"

        "I d-don't know," Oyamada says. "F-Franz Kafka was a p-pretty s-strange dude...all his s-stories were r-really out th-there." Oyamada shudders. "B-But _The Metamorphosis_...i-it's super f-famous b-because of its th-themes, symbolism, and c-criticism of m-modern society, so I r-recognize that i-it's really g-good in those r-regards...h-however, I c-can't stand it. I-I've only r-read it o-once, and it m-made me so n-nauseous...especially the p-part wh-where G-Gregor g-gets an a-apple lodged in his b-back and it s-slowly rots..." Oyamada looks like he's going to puke.

        I reach out and take Oyamada's hand. "Let's stop talking about this, okay?" I say. "I think that'd be for the best."

        "Y-Yeah, y-you're right," Oyamada says as he regains his composure. "I sh-shouldn't have ever b-brought that up...I sh-should've focused on the b-books I actually d-do like...which is a l-lot."

        "What's your favorite book?" I ask him. 

        "Oh, th-that's a hard q-question," Oyamada says. "Th-There are so m-many good b-books out there..." He thinks for a while. "Hmm...I h-honestly can't decide, a-and I'm okay with that. E-Every b-book has its s-strengths and w-weaknesses, so I d-don't really love the i-idea of r-ranking them..."

        _That's reasonable, I guess...no book is perfect. Even the most highly acclaimed books have their flaws._ "Well, if you can't decide on a favorite, which book has impacted your life the most?" I ask. 

        Oyamada thinks for a while before answering. "...I'd s-say _1984_ ," he says. "I r-really dislike how p-people over-reference the b-book nowadays, b-but out of a-all the b-books I've ever read, that one p-probably impacted m-me the most. I-I've always been a p-pretty private p-person, so r-reading about a t-totalitarian s-society in which the g-government s-sees all, h-hears all, and kn-knows all r-really frightened me...i-it's one of the r-reasons why I d-don't like t-technology. N-Nothing is p-private when technology p-permeates your wh-whole life...

        "Also, b-becoming distrustful of t-technology and authority f-figures isn't the o-only way _1984_  i-impacted my l-life," Oyamada continues. "Th-There was th-this one part n-near the end th-that really g-got to m-me..."

        "What part was that?" I ask him. 

        "It's wh-when the government t-takes the p-protagonist to a t-torture chamber c-called 'Room 101' n-near the end," Oyamada explains. "And R-Room 101...i-it's the w-worst place in the w-world. It's wh-where the g-government subjects a p-prisoner to their w-worst fears to b-break them and e-ensure their c-compliance. So, wh-when they bring the p-protagonist there, they u-use his f-fear of rats against h-him by p-putting a cage with two r-rats in it right in f-front of his f-face...e-eventually causing him to b-betray the w-woman he l-loves and b-break."

        _...Oh. That's pretty dark._ "How was that impactful to you?" I ask. "Did it make you more aware of your fears?"

        "N-No, I a-already knew a-about them, u-unfortunately," Oyamada says. "H-However...it d-did make me r-realize that y-your fears c-can be used against you. So, e-ever since I've r-read _1984_ , I've r-realized I c-can't let my fears c-control me...because then, th-they could be u-used against me, and I r-really, really, r-really don't w-want that." He looks down sadly. "I h-hate the f-fact that I'm s-scared of th-things as stupid as b-beetles and spiders. I w-want to s-stop being so s-scared of them, b-but I d-don't know how to..."

        "You could always try what Monohebi talked about yesterday," I suggest. "It was called 'exposure therapy,' I think..."

        "N-No," Oyamada says emphatically, "I w-won't do that..."

        "You said you wanted to stop being afraid of beetles and spiders," I say, "yet you're also refusing to undergo treatment that might help you. Don't you think those are contradictory attitudes to have?"

        "B-But..." Oyamada protests, "B-But it was M-Monohebi who s-suggested I do i-it, and I d-don't trust a-anything he s-suggests."

        _Fair point..._ "Even still, you need to be courageous if you ever want to overcome your fears," I say. "Of course it's not easy to confront your biggest fears...they're your biggest fears, after all. But if you ever want to stop being scared of something...you can't just passively wish that your fear will disappear. You have to take action."

        Oyamada doesn't say anything for a while. Finally, he nods. "I...I g-guess you're r-right," he says hesitantly. "I c-can't just w-wish my fears a-away...I'll h-have to do s-something about them." He sighs. "I-I'm not r-ready to do that n-now, though..."

        "That's okay," i reassure him. "Do it on when you're ready." My eyes drift over to the clock. _Whoa, it's a little past six...I had no idea time went by so fast._

Oyamada follows my gaze to the clock. "I-It's past dinnertime," he observes. "We sh-should h-head down to the C-Cafeteria now..."

        "Yeah, let's get going," I say.

        The two of us walk down to the Cafeteria, where everyone else is already gathered. Terajima breathes a sigh of relief when he sees us. "There you two are," he says. "I was wondering where you were..."

        Oyamada smiles. "D-Don't worry about m-me, Eisuke-kun," he says as he walks over to Terajima and hugs him. "I'm s-safe."

        I smile at their interaction. _With all the terrible shit that's happened here, it's nice to see something pure and happy like their love for each other._

"You and Oyamada-kun were worrying us, Kawashima-san," Kasparov says. "I do not intend to sound too much like Niizuma-san, but in a situation such as this one being too late can be alarming for the rest of the group."

        "I agree," Domoto says. "You two could've been killed or hurt."

        "Stop being so dramatic," Eguchi says irritably. "They were literally five minutes late. Don't act like it's the end of the world."

        Domoto glares at Eguchi, but before she can say anything Sashihara emerges from Kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" he shouts.

        We all get ourselves a plate of dinner, which is nothing special but still moderately tasty. _I miss Ichigohara-san's cooking..._

I've only just finished my meal when I notice Oyamada jump in his seat. "Gah!" he shouts, pointing at the chandelier above the table. "It's M-Monohebi..."

        I look up to see Monohebi slithering down the chain of the chandelier, an envelope in his mouth. "Hello, dearest inmates," he says, his voice muffled by the envelope.

        "What do you want?" I ask curtly. _I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now...then again, I never am._

Monohbei tsks. "You truly are quite rude for a waitress, Kawashima-san," he says disapprovingly. "I would expect better from you..."

        "Just shut up and tell us why you're here, snake," Terajima says coolly. "None of us want to have to deal with a disgusting creature like you any longer than we need to."

        Monohebi frowns at Terajima's rudeness but soon regains his composure. "Oh...I thought my reasoning for coming here would be rather obvious. It has to do with the secret meeting you all tried to conceal from me earlier."

        _Shit! He found out..._ "What meeting?" I ask, trying to act like I don't know what he's talking about.

        Monohebi looks at me, unimpressed. "Do not attempt to play dumb with me, Kawashima," he says. "I know you all had a secret meeting in the bathhouse when you were supposedly there only to switch partners." He pauses. "While I cannot be certain as to exactly what the meeting was about, I assume it has to do with either me or the traitor."

        "How the fuck can ya be assumin' that?" Komatsu asks. "Yer bitch ass ain't got no clue what we were talkin' 'bout."

        "On the contrary," Monohebi says. "You all met in the bathhouse, one of the two rooms with no cameras, the other being the sauna. You would have no reason for doing so unless you wanted to prevent me from knowing about whatever it was you were discussing. For that reason, I postulate the topic of discussion most likely had to do with one of the following: your escape, my identity, or the identity of my agent. Am I not correct?"

        _Damn...I was hoping we'd be able to fool him. I guess I underestimated how observant and thoughtful Monohebi can be..._

"...I will take your collective silence as implicit confirmation that my assumption was correct," Monohebi says. "Now, this may come as a surprise to you all...but I truly do not care about whatever it was you were discussing in there."

        "R-Really?" Oyamada asks doubtfully. "If th-that's the c-case, why d-did you b-bother to c-come to us to t-talk about it?"

        "Because I would like to remind you all that you are powerless to stop me or this killing game," Monohebi answers. "No matter how many secret meetings you plan or how many times you promise to not let anyone else die, the result will always be the same: someone will die and I will win. Also...even if you manage to convince the traitor to cease working for me, do not suffer from the delusion that you will triumph over me. That will not happen." Monohebi smiles. "I always have an insurance policy, after all." He drops the envelope he's been holding in his mouth the entire time onto the table.

        Hayasaka grabs the envelope. "...Sergey Kasparov," she says.

        "What?" asks Kasparov. "Why did you say my name?"

        "The envelope," she says, holding it up, "it's addressed to you."

        She hands it to him and he opens it. All the while, Monohebi watches eagerly. _What is this? What does Monohebi have planned?_

Kasparov opens the envelope and looks at what's inside. When he does, his eyes widen and terror spreads across his face. "Wh-What...?" he asks, his voice shaky and weak. "Wh-What is this!?"

        "If I recall correctly, it is a picture of your two beloved dogs in chains with a message that reads, 'Have everyone watch the currently unviewed commemoration video on the flash drive within 48 hours. For every hour you go over the time limit, I will remove a certain part of each dog's body and leave it on your bed until I have nothing left to cut off,'" Monohebi says. He smiles wickedly. "Forgive me if I am mistaken...but I believe that is what it is."

        Kasparov stands up furiously, angry tears pouring for his eyes. "N-No!" he shouts at Monohebi. "You can't do this to me! You can't do this to Masha and Sushki!"

        "Oh, I can," Monohebi says. "And I will. The 48 hours began when you opened that letter. The clock is ticking." Monohebi begins to slither up the chandelier, snickering to himself as he does so. "Tick...tock...tick...tock..."

        Eventually, Monohebi's taunting voice fades away, but Kasparov's furious sobbing does not. "M-Masha...S-Sushki..." he chokes through sobs. "Собачка...пёсик..."

        _...Fuck you, Monohebi. He's done all sorts of evil shit before, but this is pretty low, even for him. How monstrous can be threatening to dismember Kasparov-kun's dogs like that?_

"Kasparov-kun," Domoto begins, "I—"

        "Shut the fuck up," Kasparov interrupts through angry tears. "I...I need to be alone right now." He takes the envelope and leaves the Cafeteria, still crying.

        For a few moments, everyone left in the Cafeteria is silent. "Holy shit," Komatsu says after a while. "Monohebi is a fuckin' monster..."

        "I thought he couldn't get any worse, but...this might be a new low from him," Eguchi says.

        "Yeah," Motoki agrees, "not only is the motive itself terrible, but Monohebi's also now okay with targeting a single person."

        Sashihara frowns. "I agree that the motive is horrible, but this isn't the first time he's targeted specific people," he says. "Last time around, he specifically targeted Eguchi-san and Niizuma-san by returning their memories to them. Targeting specific people with a motive isn't something he's a stranger to doing." 

        "You're all wrong," Domoto says.

        _What? what's wrong about what they're saying?_ "How so, Domoto-san?" I ask her.

        "This isn't the motive," she says. "That commemoration video on the flash drive is. There's no other reason Monohebi would go so far to ensure we watch it."

        Terajima nods. "The toy girl's right. That snake is probably irritated that the chess boy wasn't letting anyone see the second video on the flash drive. So, the snake's forcing him to make someone see it by threatening his dogs."

        "It's probably going to work," Hayasaka says with a sigh. "Judging from his reaction, Sergey-kun really cares about his dogs...so he'll probably cave and have us all watch that video." She swears under her breath. "Shit...it looks like Sergey-kun was right about not letting anyone watch that video. If Monohebi wants all of us to see it so badly, there can't be anything good in it..."

_Yeah...that video can't be good for us if Monohebi wants us to see it so badly. I don't know exactly how it'll be bad for us, though...I guess we'll have to watch the video to find out..._

"...Let's get to bed," Domoto says, her voice distant and pensive. "We can talk more about this in the morning."

        No one disagrees, so everyone in the Cafeteria splits up and heads to bed despite the early time. Once I'm done getting ready for bed, I think to myself about what happened today. _I finally got Motoki-san to open to me and reveal her terrible past...which I guess is the best thing that happened today. I tried to convince the traitor to join our side, but that was a failure because they're still choosing Monohebi over the rest of us. Lastly and worst of all, Monohebi is trying to force Kasparov-kun to have everyone watch that commemoration video._

 _Speaking of the commemoration video...I'm really worried about what it contains. It's just like Hayasaka-san said...whatever's in it, it can't be good if Monohebi wants us to see it so badly. Whatever's in it...that will be our real motive_ _._          

 

...

 

.........

 

................

  

???: ...What the hell was that?

Monohebi: Pardon? What the hell was what?

 

???: That motive you gave Kasparov-kun...it wasn't fair. I thought you said you were playing this game fairly!

Monohebi: No, I said I would follow the rules. The rules do not forbid me from giving everything a little push. Things were quickly becoming so very stagnant and boring...and I cannot have that, as it would risk the survival of this killing game. So, I gave Kasparov-kun that motive to force him to do my bidding.

 

???: You're seriously fucked up.

 

Monohebi: I suppose I am...and so are you. After hearing your description of the speech Kawashima gave, I truly am surprised you did not abandon me. You have even less heart than I thought.

 

???: Don't get the wrong idea. The only reason I didn't change sides right then and there is...well, you know what it is. I couldn't give that up.

 

Monohebi: No, you cannot. You wish you could, but you cannot...such a terrible irony, no?

 

???: ..........

 

Monohebi: By the way, I have some news for you.

 

???: You do?

 

Monohebi: Yes. The commemoration video...it will bring us a new ally.

 

???: ...What? A new ally?

 

Monohebi: Yes. They might not realize it at first, or even at all...but after everyone views that video, one more person will be working for our benefit. Is that not incredible news?

 

???: ...I guess so. Who is this person?

 

Monohebi: The ally? Well...I suppose I could tell you now, but it would ruin the fun if I did. You should already know.

 

???: I don't, though.

 

Monohebi: ...You will soon enough. Also, one last thing before you go...I noticed that you still have not made any preparations to kill yet. I would like to see that change shortly.

 

???: ..........

 

???: ...I just need more time.

Monohebi: You can have it, but there is a limit to my patience. I need a trial within the next three or four days.

 

???: ..........

 

Monohebi:  Please do not tell me you have been convinced by the worthless platitudes of the others...that would be quite disappointing. You can do as I asked, can you not?

 

???: I...I can.

 

Monohebi: Good. We cannot allow this killing game to become boring...that would be the worst possible outcome. Do you understand? Not only must the next murder happen within three or four days, but it must also be an entertaining, well-planned one.

 

???: ...I understand. I'll...I'll make sure to make it a good case. 

Monohebi: Sususu...that is what I like to hear from you, dearest traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monohebi's an asshole, isn't he? 
> 
> Also, what did you think about the various other stuff that happened in this chapter? I'm sorry it was so long, but I didn't want to split it as I really couldn't find a good point to do so. Whatever your thoughts are about this part, feel free to leave them in the comments below.
> 
> Additionally, the next chapter will probably not be out for at least another month. Sorry :(
> 
> Lastly (and most importantly) thank you so much for reading! This fic passed 2,000 hits after I published the previous chapter, which is thanks to you guys! So I just wanted to thank you for being readers. I really do appreciate every one of you! See you next time.


End file.
